Decode
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic.... Full Summary inside... Sequel to “Living up to the Name.”
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! I am very happy to be back! Yes that's right after my taster and little one-fic, i am proud to say that this is the first offical chapter for "Decode" "Living up to the Name"'s sequel. This chapter is just to tell set the scene. Don't worry if that confuses you just now, all will be made clearer as we go on lol.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. I only own the story and that you are not familair with. Steal this and there will be trouble, i know people in high places and they are watching you....**

**Summary: **

**Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to "Living up to the Name."**

**Anyway with out any further delay, here's the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter One: Where Good and Evil stood**

Greyscale, nothing pure black, or pure white, it neatly fell in between the two. As showers of blue and white arrived on one side of the room, the air rippled on the other side. Two opposing sides met eyes locked into a cold hard stare. Today a King had died, a great one at that. He had died in the magical healing lands and now there was uproar around the world, with the King dead the Evil witch would soon take control and the world would plummet to hell and never see the sun again. The meeting was secret, rules were going to be broken, all it took was for someone to find out what was going on and then _'Bam!'_ The plan would go up in smoke along with the world. So to keep the meeting very low key the two sides met on neutral ground, the spirit plane. The place where the souls would travel before making their final journey towards the afterlife, death was a frequent comer to the plane so he stood a little away from the two sides and the large oak table that divided the room. Now for this to happen fairly death had to stand directly in the middle of the two groups, one foot on either side of the magical line that split the room. This meant that when the deed was done he could sign saying he had witnessed it as the third party.

With one side dressed in black, the other in gold and white and death falling _'neatly'_ between the two the meeting could begin. The two sides stood watching the opposing, eyes locked onto their enemies, only on rare occasions would they meet, this was exactly one of those time. Neither knew how to go about this, death stood watching intently, someone had to make a move sooner or later. Who would do it though? If good stepped forward would evil feel threatened? Or vice-versa? The two sides looked at each other through judgemental eyes, the arguments broke out as they feared what to do, do it wrong and the other side would win, do it right the other side would lose.

The level of shouting got louder and louder as still no decision could be made, evil and good would not forfeit.

"He should be on our side." Evil 1 shouted.

"No ours!" Good 2 shouted. "He shall be born from the purest magic ever. He is meant to be good!"

So it continued, the sun set and rose again before setting again. The two sides continued like this until all sense of time had been forgotten, one of the members on evil decided enough was enough and he stepped the demon of fear walked forward throwing his hands up in frustration, this had gone on long enough. A decision had to be made, and it had to be done soon. The demon walked into the middle of the room where the grand table sat, staying on evil's side he picked up the feather and reached over to the bit of parchment paper that sat in the middle of the table, he pulled it over to him and dipped the feather in the ink. Slowly and carefully he signed his name on the bottom of the scroll. Placing the feather down he stepped back to his spot.

"Either way this has to be done." He stated with a room fell silent again and an Elder walked forward, doing exactly the same as Barbus had done before him.

With one member of the opposite party signing the scroll Good and Evil exited from the room leaving Barbus and the Elder very much alone with Death. "This way," The Elder said as he added a line to the scroll. "The child can make his own choice."

Barbus smiled one of his twisted smiles. "He doesn't get a _choice_. He _will_ be the successor."

"You know what I am talking about Demon!" The Elder snarled. "He will get a choice to be good or evil."

"Took you long enough." Death sneered as he stepped forward and signed his name on the bottom of the parchment paper.

He turned to look at Barbus and the Elder; he bowed to them both and then faded out of the room to catch up on the work he had missed out Elder placed the feather down on the table and rolled the scroll up tying it off with a white ribbon; he passed it to Barbus and watched as Barbus tied a black ribbon round it. This meant that when the scroll was needed good and evil could touch it if need be. Barbus placed the scroll back in the middle of the table and all around them the room began to fade from existence.

Barbus flamed out, the Elder orbed; they left the room as the walls began to disappear. The table and chairs were next to follow, leaving the scroll to float in midair. As the scroll began to glow a golden colour, the text inside it glowed black, creating the deal, finalising it. As the light of the moon began to shine down on it, it disappeared in a flash of white in its resting place, the piece of parchment paper flew into a golden box that sat in the middle of the grand chamber. The lid on the box closed over and snapped shut as a golden light surrounded it. There the prophecy would remain until the day it was to be called upon, until then it would remain a secret. No one would find out about it, minus those who had witnessed it's creation.

With a satisfied smile the scroll keeper nodded his head in respect and left through the large doors. Shutting them behind him as he went, taking a key from his pocket he locked the large doors and left, placing the key back into the pocket of his robe.

*****

Five men stood in a chamber that was located in a great and grand castle. Four of them stood watching as the fifth, an older man with long white beard finished chanting his rhyme. As the words reached their climax he lifted his hands and the sleeves of his long green robe fell back a little showing off the pale white skin that covered his arms. The four men watched in amazement as the large block of what looked to be an ice prison disappeared into thin air, although they had seen magic like this before it always amazed them.

Turning to look at the others the old man breathed a sigh of relief. "It is done." He said with a smile.

A shower of blue and white orbs rained down in the middle of the room the five men stood turned to look at the Elder as he landed on the floor. The older man walked forward and shook hands with the Elder while the other four men stood with their hands clasped round the handles of their swords. They did not trust _'his'_ kind.

"It is done." The Elder said with an emotionless tone and face.

The older man nodded once and turned back round to look at the other four men who all had disapproving looks on their faces. The Elder bid them a fair well and left the room, returning to the of the men turned to look at the ageing man with the long green cloak on.

"We are not going to just sit here are we?" He asked. "That would be…"

"Silence Kay." The older man said looking at the young man. "We shall wait until the time is right."

"How long shall that take?" Another man asked.

"We may have to wait until the stars rain down from heaven." The old man answered. "Or, until we are called upon. You know as well as I do." Pulling the hood up over his head he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green vial, he threw it and it cracked on the stone floor at his feet. As the green smoke disappeared the four remaining men all bowed their heads in respect and left the chamber in the castle. There was work to be done.

*****

The green smoke cleared and the old man walked over to sit down on a stone bench, that sat opposite a grave stone. Bowing his head to pay his respect he sat down, his long green cloak lifted off the ground as he sat. He looked at the grave stone and sighed sadly, it belonged to a great friend and great ruler."Things are going to be hard my Lord, I fear we shall not be able to stop it." As the old man said that he placed his hand down on the stone bench and was sucked into a vision.

*****

_It was dark, he couldn't see anything he only heard voices. That was the problem with some of his visions they only gave out clues, not telling you the full story. "I don't care about the power!" A voice shouted. __"I don't want it!"_

_"I can't do this." Another voice said._

_"The time has come my Lord, you need to rise up and strike the head from evil." Another said._

_"What if I can't?" Another voice sounded._

*****

The old man's eyes opened and worry was etched across his face, he looked at the gravestone. He was afraid. "Until the stars fall my friend, until the stars fall."

* * *

**There we have it, the first ever chapter of "Decode." I really hopped you enjoyed and that it hasn't confused you too much, don't worry though everything will make sense...**

**eventually.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Until next time, **

**Keep Dreaming :P**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2Insomnia

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of "Decode" You'll need to bare with me cause the first couple of chapters are a little slow, as they are just setting the scene but i promise the good ol' charmed butt kicking will be arriving very soon and when it does, it'll arrive with a bang! **

**This chapter is all about how everyone is dealing with Kayla not being around and their own thoughts on the situation at hand.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one, the Summary is also there.**

**Please leave me a little review X**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter two: Insomnia **

_The corridor was dark, very dark. He could hear a faint dripping sound in the distance, it sounded as if there was a leak somewhere. Feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, he glanced over his shoulder just to make sure he was alone. Turning back round his blue eyes focused in the darkness and he spotted a faint orange glow coming from the end of the corridor, it was a light. He picked up his pace until he broke out into a run, he could hear crying. Reaching the end of the corridor he stepped into the dimly lit cavern and looked around confused. He spied two demons and heard a blood curdling scream, then a softer whimper. He stayed in the shadows watching, waiting for the right moment to attack. One of the demons moved to the side and he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.__The prisoner lifted her head and her face was streaked with blood, her hair matted with the stuff. She looked so pale and broken but he still recognised her face._

"Tell us what his weakness is!" One of the demons spat at their prisoner.

_"Tell us witch!" The second demon shouted._

_"No." The girl said her voice strong, unlike the rest of her being._

_"How many times have we got to tell you witch?" Demon number one hissed. "You'll never see any of them again if you lie to us." they both laughed. "_Never_." The demon stepped back in front of his view and she screamed again._

Wyatt stood in the shadows, the girl looked so weak and broken, like she needed someone. That someone should have come to her aid long ago and yet she was only getting it now, two months down the line.

_"Kayla!" Wyatt stepped out of the shadows and threw his hands out sending both of the demons flying into the cavern walls. He ran over and pulled her hands out of the shackles after he blew the locks off them.  
Kayla flopped down into Wyatt's arms and Wyatt pulled her into his lap before turning her over so he could look at her, brushing her bloodied hair out of her face he felt tears spring to his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered. "Kay, look at me." Wyatt shook her slightly. His face broke into a small smile when she stirred in his arms._

_"Wy?" She whispered ever so quietly._

_"Hey, Baby its ok. Hang on ok?" He begged her. "It's gonna be ok."_

_"I l-love y-you." Kayla said with a painful breath before her eyes closed ._

_Wyatt panicked and placed a hand over the side of her neck his heart stopped when he couldn't feel a pulse. "Kayla!" Wyatt shouted he held his hands out over her and waited for the golden glow to appear, it didn't and it didn't bring any of its usual comfort with it. Wyatt broke down into a full sob as nothing happened and Kayla lay still and lifeless in his arms.  
"No." Wyatt said shaking his head. "Please baby wake up." Wyatt watched in horror as the love of his life faded away in his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Kayla!" Wyatt shouted. "Kayla!"_

*****

Mel sat up like a rocket from the chair she had fallen asleep in, she could hear her eldest brother muttering in his sleep and she got up from the chair and walked over to the edge of the bed before taking a seat. Her blood ran cold as she realised he was saying _Kayla_, Mel reached out and shook her brother by the shoulder gently.

"Wy," She said but still Wyatt kept his eyes closed. "Wyatt wake up." She said louder this time. A second passed and Wyatt's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up gasping. "You ok?" Mel asked concerned. "You were having a bad dream."

Wyatt shook his head and threw the covers off him before getting up out of his bed and walking out of the room and down the hall of his apartment. Mel sighed and got up after her brother, he had been like this every night on and off since Kayla had disappeared and that had almost been two months ago.

Getting up, Mel walked out of the room after her brother and walked down the hall where she found him standing in the bathroom leaning on the edge of the sink, the water was running. Wyatt splashed his face with the ice cold water and sighed heavily turning the tap off. Mel walked over handing him a towel.

"Thanks." Wyatt said quietly taking the towel, wiping at his face getting rid of all the drops of water.  
Mel watched with a heavy heart as Wyatt hung the towel up and sat down on the edge of the bath with his head in his hands. Mel sat down next to him and placed a hand over his knee, causing Wyatt to look up at her.

Never before had Mel seen her brother look so lost and it really scared her. Reaching over she pulled Wyatt into a hug and placed her right hand on the back of his head while he wrapped both his arms around her tightly."It's gonna be ok." Mel said quietly as she rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder.  
"I just want her back. I miss her so much." Wyatt said equally as quiet.  
"I know Wy." Mel said with a sigh.

*****

Henry Jr and Jason watched with a glair on their faces as Chris flicked his finger out again, shocking the cocky demon they had been trying to interrogate for the past few hours. It hadn't really been working and since then the demon had lost a hand and an arm that still hadn't gotten him to talk. If he knew something he sure wasn't about to share. A nagging feeling the back of Henry Jr's head said that this demon was innocent; he knew nothing about the whereabouts of Kayla. Henry Jr snorted, _innocent _demon. Yea right! Seeing that Chris was about to loose it he spoke up.

"Chris I really don't think he knows anything."

Jason flicked his hand out casually and caused a rock to go flying into the side of the demon's head. "You know, this is getting pretty boring."

He said with a sigh. "Why don't you just give in and tell us? We might spear you."

"Yea right!" The demon scoffed. "How stupid do you think I am?" He asked with a hiss.

"Very." Henry Jr said with a sigh nodding towards Chris.

Chris smiled and then flicked his fingers blowing up a leg. "As fun as this is, I really think we're wasting our time here."

Chris sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yea I think you're right." Chris ran a hand through his brown hair and turned to Henry Jr. "You wanna?"

Henry Jr laughed and nodded. "Yea, I wasn't about to suggest we let him go." Henry lifted his hand silently calling for an athame. It appeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs, hovering above his palm. With one swift movement the athame hurtled towards the demon and lodged itself in the demon's chest. The demon yelled out in pain and turned into a ball of fire. Chris, Jason and Henry's eyes widened in horror as they watched giant bubbles appear on his skin.

"Aw crap!" Jason shouted.

"Take cover!" Henry Jr shouted. "He's gonna blow!"

Chris, Jason and Henry Jr dove to the floor covering their heads as the demon exploded, the screaming stopped but it was replaced by a loud _'splat'_ as blue gloop covered the cavern and all that was in it.

Chris shook his head and sat up shaking some of the gloop from his arms. "Well would you look at that, he's blue blooded, no wonder he was so cocky."

"So not the time Chris!" Jason hissed as he sat up and wiped the blue gloop from his brow.

Henry Jr wiped the gloop from his face and shook his head at Chris. "It's a good thing we're related. So, do you think we're gonna get in trouble?" Henry asked.

"Oh yes." Chris said with a nod. "My Mom will go crazy. _"Christopher Perry Halliwell are you out of your mind?! No wait, of course you are! You went out in the middle of the night to torture demons!"_" Chris said in his best impression of his mother.

Henry Jr laughed. _"Henry Samuel Victor Mitchell Junior! Have you not learned your lesson? I guess not! Maybe it was a bad idea to name you after your father and grandfathers!"_ He said in his best Mom impression.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not even related to you guys and I bet Piper will ground my ass."

"Don't you think we're a little old for grounding?" Henry Jr asked.

"Like that will stop Mom." Chris said with a sigh.

Henry Jr rose to his feet and shook himself to get rid of the extra gloop that was dripping from his clothes, no matter how hard he shook himself, the gloop would still be there. Jason clambered back up and shook his hands, the blue crap was everywhere. Fighting demons was a messy job. Jason turned to look at Chris and noticed a red line on his cheek, blood.

"Hey Chris you ok?" Jason asked as he watched the young witch lighter get to his feet.

"Yea, fine." He said. "Why?"

"Your cheek." Jason said pointing.

Chris cringed and wiped the side of his face, he wondered what the stinging was. Pulling his hand back to look at it he sighed, as the blood mixed with the blue stuff on his hand. "Why do I always land on a rock?" Chris asked.

Henry Jr sighed and walked over, holding his hand out over Chris' face. The golden light shone brightly sucking the blood back underneath the skin. Henry Jr took his hand away and smiled in satisfaction. "You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"As much as I love hunting demons in the dead of night," Jason said with a small smile. "I would _love_ to get cleaned up."

Chris nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Jason was thrown across the cavern with Henry Jr. Chris turned his head and saw a handful of demons standing in the cavern entrance.

"Crap!" Chris hissed as he orbed out the way of an oncoming energy ball.

*****

In the Mathews-Mitchell household all was quiet, Paige and Henry were fast asleep, they thought their children were also. Paige lay awake stairing at the roof above her head, the room was very dark and she could hear Henry's soft breathing at her side. Turning on her side to look at her husband Paige grinned when she saw Henry was awake. Henry reached over and brushed a few strands of Paige's hair out of her face before kissing her softly on the lips.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep." Paige answered sighing. "You?"

"Pretty much the same." Henry sighed as he sat up. "Come on, I bet the girls are still awake." He got up out of the bed and walked over to the other side of the bedroom grabbing his dressing gown and pulling it on.

Paige sat up and yawned rubbing her head. "When do you think we'll get a good night's sleep again?" Paige asked. "When we're dead?"

Henry turned and looked at Paige with a sad look on his face he picked up her dressing gown and walked over to the bed handing it to her. "Don't say that." He said watching as Paige pulled on her pink gown. "We'll sleep when we know Kayla's safe."

Paige nodded and got up from the bed walking hand in hand with Henry out into the hall.

Jenny, Gracie and Skye sat in the living room of the Mitchell household; they were gathered round the coffee table looking down on a map of the underworld and a second one of the city. The girls had been placing different coloured dots on both maps, they were possibilities to where Kayla could be and places they had checked. With a sigh Jenny placed another red don't down showing the last place they had checked.  
"There are only so many places they could hide her right?" Skye asked her temper about to fly off the handles. "So why haven't we found her yet?!"

"Shh!" Gracie hushed. "I don't wanna wake up my parents."

"Too late." Paige said as she walked into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolates, Henry was following closely behind her.

"Sorry Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry." Jenny said. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." Henry said as he took a seat looking over Gracie's shoulder. "We were up anyway."

"Have been for the past few hours." Paige added as she handed her daughter and nieces a warm drink. "Found anything yet?" She asked.

The three girls shook their heads sadly. "No." They all said in unison.

"We're running out of ideas." Gracie said quietly.

"And there are only so many places they can hide." Skye said sounding quite pissed off again.

"Don't give up guys." Henry said with a small smile. "We got the police working on this; we've got the family and the magical community. We'll find her."

"But Uncle Henry," Jenny said looking up at him. "It's a magical problem what are the cops gonna be able to do?"

"Maybe they'll find Kayla." Paige said. "And if they do all we have to do is vanquish the demons once we know she's safe."

"I just don't understand why they'd take her away." Skye voiced. "On their wedding day."

"They're demons out to get us." Paige said sadly. "They knew the reaction we'd all give them, the one that Wyatt would give them."

The girls nodded as a silence washed over the room, Jenny sighed and stuck another red dot down on the map over the high school.

*****

Letti sighed and turned another page in the Book of Shadows, she was sitting in the attic of the Halliwell manor pretty much alone. She couldn't sleep and had hearted over to the house to have another look through the book. As always she found nothing, they had looked through every page in the book and come up short every time. Kayla had been missing for two months now, kidnapped at her own wedding and even though the family had been trying their hardest to find her the task was becoming more and more Herculean by each day. They were running out of ideas and Wyatt was getting worse, it was only a matter of time before he snapped completely and went on the rampage killing everything.

Letti looked up upon hearing footsteps, she watched confused as Bell and Charlie walked into the room dressed in their pyjamas and slippers. Bell's long hair was tied up in a high ponytail while Charlie's was hanging down over her shoulders, it was curly. She obviously hadn't straightened it with in an inch of its life yet. Letti let out a laugh as she watched them look at her confused.

"Pyjama party?" Charlie asked with a small smile as she noticed that Letti was sitting curled up on the sofa with her on.

"I'd hardly call this a party." Letti said with a laugh as the two girls made their way over to where she sat.

"What ya doing?" Bell asked sweetly. "No wait, let me guess couldn't sleep."

Letti nodded. "Yea, that seems to be going around huh? Well I have still found nothing. This book is useless."

Charlie shook her head in disagreement. "It just means that no one has ever gone up against this thing or we are dumber than we all thought."

Bell smiled and turned to look out the window, she could hear a faint noise. Walking over to the window she peered out and looked down on the street below her, rain was falling and making little noises as it hit the ground. Sighing she walked back over and sat down on the arm of the sofa while Charlie plopped down beside Letti, the three of them sat looking over the book.

*****

Phoebe sat in the living room of her house curled up on the sofa, the house was quiet, her girls out with other family members trying to pass the time since no one could sleep. Phoebe however sat very much alone looking through a rather large book. It had a white cover and gold writing on the front, it read '_Photos'_. Turning yet another page the middle Halliwell sister looked at the photo, her warm brown eyes shining with happiness. The photo was of her and her sisters; Prue and Piper. The photo that followed next was the second version of the three sisters, Paige, Piper and herself. Piper sat in the middle with Paige and her on either side, Piper's belly looking slightly large. Phoebe smiled and continued to look through the album, photo's from every occasion. Piper and Leo's wedding; Paige; the births of Piper and Leo's children; Paige and Henry's wedding; the births of Paige and Henry's children; her own wedding; the birth of her own children and of course there were photos of her mother and grandmother. Photos of Victor new and old, him while he was with Patty, ones with him looking after his grandchildren. Pictures of Paige's father Sam, holding Henry Jr shortly after his birth, him and Victor playing with all the children.

Phoebe turned the page again and her heart froze, the smile vanishing from her face. She looked down at the photo and ran a thumb over it, there sitting on the front steps of the manor sat all of the Halliwell children and in the middle of them sat Bell, Jason, Dylan and Kayla. Everyone had large grins on their faces, everyone was happy. Phoebe missed the happiness, even though her family had taken potions to stop her feeling what they were feeling she still knew everyone was hurting, she didn't need to be an empath to know that.

Turning yet another page, Phoebe looked down on the glossy photo that had been covered by the sheet of clear plastic coating, tears slid from her eyes as she looked at it. Kayla and Wyatt standing hand in hand, it had been taken shortly after Wyatt had proposed to Kayla in P3. Piper had thrown a party for the two of them, it was a great night filled with fun and laughs. Phoebe brought a hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears she was silently crying, no matter how much she brushed them away, they kept on being replaced by more. She just hoped the happiness would return and Wyatt and Kayla would finally be married. _"Don't worry Wyatt sweetie, we'll find her." _Phoebe remembered saying shortly after Kayla had been taken. Phoebe pulled the blanket up over her knees a little more while she continued to look over the family photos.

*****

Coop sat in the library at Magic School with his brother-in-law Leo at his side, the two men had been going through book upon book looking for strange demonic kidnapping cases, they had yet to find any that related to one like they were stuck in the middle of. Coop ran a hand through his short dark hair and looked up as another pile of books appeared on the desk in front of him, he smiled a small smile as he watched two teachers sit down on either side of him and begin to look through the books he and Leo had yet to tackle.

"Thanks guys." Coop said before turning the page and going back to his book. The cupid found it hard to be around lots of people just now, he was over come by the love and pain everyone felt towards Kayla, it killed him to know everyone was hurting so bad, especially Wyatt. The love of his life had been taken away from him on his wedding day, he would never be able to get over that. Even if Kayla was brought back home, he would always be haunted by it, Coop knew it. After all he knew a lot about his nephew's love life, his nieces too, the only people who's love lives were hazy where those of his daughters, there were somethings a father would have to wait to find out. Sighing Coop rested his head in his hand as he read the dusty old book.

Leo Wyatt stood up from his seat placing the book he had just finished down in the "not helpful" pile, he got up and walked away from the table and headed over to one of the many bookshelves he and Coop had yet to reach. Lifting his hand the ex-elder and current headmaster of the school picked out a book and held it in his right hand, he walked along the floor in front of the shelf and picked up every book he thought might be useful, leaving the others that had nothing to do with the situation at hand behind. He returned to the table with a pile of about seven books from that one shelf, the task was daunting and he knew it, but to see his son happy again, to see everyone happy again and to know that his daughter-in-law to be, was safe was enough of a reward for him. Getting comfy again Leo sank back into the chair and picked up a copy of a book entitled; _'The insight to a demon's thoughts.'_ Hoping that it would be some use to him and Coop in their search.

*****

Victor Bennett and Sam Wilder had placed their differences aside for the moment, the family needed to be together instead of fighting. The two elderly men walked along the slightly damp grass the stars shining above their heads, they were out for a midnight stroll, carrying a staple gun and flyers. They came to a tree and stopped in front of it. Victor lifted the flyer and held it on the tree, Sam stapled and they walked away to find another tree.

The search was being extended all over the city, the Police, family friends getting involved, even the magical community were involved. Victor and Sam stopped again placing up another "missing" flyer. They knew that Kayla had been taken by demons, they had seen it but the demons could be working for a powerful human so they were covering every plan of action they could think of, magical and non magical. With a sad sigh the men left the tree and walked across the grass in silence, the only noise was that of the staple gun or that of a passing car.

Turning to look at Sam Victor smiled a little. "Hey Sam,"

"Yea?" Sam asked turning to look at Victor as they continued to walk.

"Do you think Patty's watching us right now?" Victor asked.

Sam smiled and looked up at the stars. "I would like to think so." He answered. "I'd also like to think that she was proud of us."

Victor nodded in agreement. "Me too, Sam I forgive you. I never did hate you, I hated myself for loosing Patty and I guess I just took it out on you."

Sam looked at Victor a little shocked, after all these years the stubborn old horse had apologized, sighing Sam held his hand out for Victor to shake. "I'm sorry too." He said. Victor shook hands with Sam and they fell silent again as they walked along the park. "At least we agree on two things now." Sam said.

"What's that?" Victor asked.

"That we were idiots and, that Penny is a pain in the ass." Sam said with a slight laugh.

Victor shook his head and laughed along with Sam. "That is so true, and I bet the next time she pays a visit we'll get an earful."

*****

Hearing a strange noise the three girls looked up, Charlie silently called an all purpose vanquishing potion to her hand and closed her fingers over it ready to throw it just in case. As blue and white orbs appeared the girls let out a breath of relief but that quickly faded when the orbs disappeared leaving Jason, Chris and Henry. Chris and Henry were lying on the floor withering in pain, Jason holding onto two black arrows, blue stuff covering all three of them.

"Oh my god!" Charlie gasped getting up from her seat and running over. She dropped down on her knees and held one hand out over both boys, the golden light emerging from her fingertips. Letti put the book down on the sofa and got up after Bell quickly making her way over to the new arrivals.

"Jason what happened?" Bell asked as she watched the man in question place the arrows down on the floor and sink down onto his butt, holding his shoulder.

"We were tag-teamed by dark lighters." Jason said as Bell started to look over his wound, careful not to get any blue stuff on her.

Letti picked up the arrows and threw them into the bin before walking back over to the group to see Chris and Henry Jr gasp as the light faded from Charlie's hands. Getting down on her knees by the two boys she looked at them confused. "What is with the blue crap?" She asked.

"Demon guts." Jason answered asked as Henry Jr and Chris' eyes opened as they let out a gasp.

"Do I even want to know how you got covered in this stuff?" Letti asked.

Jason shook his head. "No not really."

Bell walked over to Chris' side and sat down on the floor beside him. "Hey you ok?" She asked worried.

Chris nodded and pushed himself up onto his elbows before sitting up. "Ow." He groaned slightly.

Bell looked at him sympathetically. "I'd hug you but then I'd be covered in blue slime and well..."

Henry Jr sighed and shook his hands, letting more blue gloop fall onto the floor. "This stuff is worse than...uh...actually this stuff _is_ the worst."

The gang all let out a laugh and then turned their heads upon hearing something they really wished they hadn't.

"What is going on in here?" Piper Halliwell asked walking in the attic door.

Quickly everyone rose to their feet in silence, nothing but the _'splash' _of the gloop hitting the floor could be heard. Chris swallowed quickly as his mother eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"Mom before you freak let me explain..." Chris said lifting his hands in a _"I come in peace"_ gesture.

"Why are you covered in blue crap?" Her face turned to a deadly glare. "Did you go to the Underworld?!" She yelled.

"Mom this _is_ freaking out..." Chris said but instantly regretted it.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell are you out of your mind?! No wait, of course you are!" Piper screeched reminding everyone of a parakeet in distress.

Henry Jr leaned over and whispered in Chris' ear. "Not bad."

"And you two!" Piper shouted pointing at Henry Jr and Jason. "What the hell were you two thinking?! How could you have been so stupid?! You three are grounded until further notice."

"But Aunt Piper..." Henry Jr whined but was cut off.

"Get cleaned up right now!" She barked causing the girls to laugh.

She spun round on the spot and turned her glare upon them. "You three," Piper hissed. "Did you know they were going down to the Underworld?" She asked.

"No ma'am." Bell answered suddenly fearing for her life. "They didn't say a thing."  
Chris, Henry Jr and Jason hung their heads in shame as Piper continued to vent. "Right all of you get your asses into bed right now! Get cleaned up and then straight to bed I do not want to see your faces for the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Charlie said as she and the others quickly exited from the room, leaving the eldest Halliwell sister in the middle of the attic sighing.

Piper rubbed her temples trying to make sense of everything, but it just wasn't happening, there was no sense behind it. She wanted nothing more than to take Wyatt, Chris and Mel into her arms and hold them close protecting them from all the evil that was out in the big ol' world just like she used to.

Piper was glad in a way that her life as a Charmed One was finally going to come to an end, she had been through far too much, too much pain and loss, but that scared the eldest Charmed One. If she and her sisters were no longer charmed ones that would mean that three new charmed ones would be picked, Piper didn't know if it would be her children but it most likely was going to be them.

As grams once told her shortly after the birth of Mel, that the eldest Charmed One's children became the next inline unless something happened to change that. Piper didn't like the idea of her children going through all the pain she had faced, she didn't want them to know hurt like she had but as the days went on they were all dealing with a pain like that. The pain of loosing someone they loved to evil.

Piper walked over to Aunt Pearl's old faded pink sofa and sat down on it, a small smile on her lips, this old thing had lasted many a demon fight and explosion. Placing her head in her hands Piper sighed, this demon hunting kick would pass, she knew it, her Charmed years may have been bad at times but they truly were the best years of her life, they made her the person she was today. Strong, loving, caring, loyal, if it wasn't for her Charmed One status she would never have met Leo, she would have never had her three wonderful children. Yes maybe Prue would have still been alive today, then again maybe not. If Piper hadn't been a Charmed One, if she had thrown her destiny away she would have never found the baby sister she never even knew about, she would have never found Paige.

_"Paige is the reason I'm still standing here, she brought this family back together."_ Piper could remember saying to Phoebe, Leo and Cole.

Piper looked up and smiled sadly her children were going to face so many things, they were going to save the world and they were going to be had already been broken in the family, the _"P"_ tradition for a start, then mothers living to see their children grow up. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had broken that curse that seemed to fall on the Halliwell family, they had outlived their mother and eldest sister Prue and it was going to remain that way. Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Letti, Jenny, Skye, Henry Jr, Charlotte and Gracie were all going to grow old and watch their own children grow up, Piper was sure of it.

* * *

**Ta-daa.... hope you liked it, please leave a review!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Dreamer x**


	3. WitchMates Part 1

**Hello all! Thank you to everyone who has sent me a review, i am glad you like the story so far! Here is the third chapter of the story and it is filled with the usual trouble that seems to follow the Halliwell's everywhere.**

A/N: I do not own charmed or any of it's characters, i only own what you are not familair with. Please do not steal any of my story, if you do you will be visited by my people, I have "connections". If you wish to use any of my original characters in a story please asked before you do so, i will not have another repeat of the last time that happened thank you very much! I also don't own Dashboard Confessional or any of their songs!!!! 

**P.S. you can see the full summary at the start of the first chapter and in the next chapter i will upload it in case you've missed it for whatever reason. **

**Anyway on with the story....**

* * *

_**Decode**_

**Chapter three: Witch-Mates Part 1**

The sun had been sitting in the sky for a while now, happily shining down on the world below it. In the city of San Francisco all was normal; people were heading out to work, ready to start the day. However most people didn't think they would be dropping their children off at their eldest sister's house because they couldn't be trusted home alone.

"Ok and you guys have to promise to do everything Piper says." Phoebe informed the girls and Dylan as they were led up the front steps to the manor.

Paige nodded in agreement. "I will tell you now Piper won't be in a good mood; she's already grounded Henry Jr, Jason and Chris." Paige said with a small grin. "She won't take any crap from you guys."

Jenny sighed as her Aunt Paige and mother rattled off all these rules, rules they already knew about, they had done since they were old enough to talk and walk. The front door opened and Jenny stepped inside after her mother and Aunt; Skye, Gracie and Dylan following. They all walked into the hallway of the manor and Paige shut the door over and walked forward a few steps with Phoebe, none of the others dared to move. Piper may have been their Aunt and they may have loved her dearly, that didn't stop them from being scared of her.

"Piper?" Phoebe shouted.

"Just a sec!" Came the reply as Piper walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room to where her sisters stood with Wyatt at her side.

"Hey guys." Piper said with a smile as she hugged both her sisters.

"Hey." Wyatt said with a small smile as he hugged his Aunts, the smile never reached his eyes though.

"How are you today?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Better, although I had a little "episode" last night." Wyatt said a little embarrassed.

Paige let out a small chuckle along with her sisters. "Oh no, I bet that scared Mel." She said shoving Wyatt slightly. She turned and looked at the group of people who were standing very quietly behind them. "Are you gonna just stand there or what?" She asked.

On cue the group stepped forward and bid their good mornings to Piper and Wyatt, each of them held a smile on their faces, they couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the others.

"Now they've been warned." Paige said as she kissed Piper on the cheek. "And they're all gonna behave. Aint that right?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

Wyatt laughed. "Come on guys, the in-mates are in the living room, Letti, Bell, Charlie and Mel are in the kitchen giving Mom a hand."

"Bye sweeties!" Phoebe called as she watched them all leave to their desired areas. Now that the sisters were alone the smile faded from

Phoebe's face as she looked at Piper. "How are you?" She asked.

"Ok." Piper said with a sigh. "I hate having to treat them like little kids." She said. "I mean you'd think by now..."

"Piper they're just going through a hard time." Paige said softly. "We all are."

Piper nodded. "I know but that doesn't excuse them, I know when I say this, they could get hurt if this continues."

"I know sweetie, but it'll all work out." Phoebe said hugging Piper. "It always does."

Piper shook her head and hugged Paige also. "Au revoir!" Paige said before she disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs, heading off to see her French charge.

"Call if you need anything!" Phoebe called as she jogged out the front door.

Piper sighed and walked over to the door shutting it over properly, she then turned and headed into the kitchen ready to finish cleaning up with the aid of the girls.

*****

When Wyatt arrived back in the living room Chris was lying on his back across the sofa watching TV while Jason and Henry Jr lay curled up in arm chairs, Wyatt shook his head at the sight. Dylan laughed and walked over taking a seat on the right side of the free couch, causing the guys to look at him. Skye laughed and crawled on top of Chris lying down, placing her head on his chest.

"Hey!" Chris said with a smile. "What am I? A pillow?"

"No." Skye said with a smirk as she lifted her head. "You're far too lumpy and besides your _fat ass_ is taking up the whole frigging sofa!"

Wyatt laughed, you couldn't argue with Skye's logic. "What on earth are you guys watching?" He asked looking at the TV. A man was thrown off his horse before a sword was thrust into his stomach.

"You really want us to answer that?" Jason asked with a smirk. "_King_ Wyatt."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor at the foot of the sofa. "Funny."

"I thought so too." Dylan said with a laugh. "Ok so how did you _twenty-odd_ year olds get grounded?" He asked.

"Long story." Henry Jr answered with a sad sigh.

*****

Bell stood at the sink mindlessly scrubbing away at the dishes in the skin, her mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away. Outside she watched the children next door out playing in the garden like normal children do and she sighed, these children knew nothing about the dangers Bell and the others faced everyday. Bell and the others fight for good, to keep the world in balance, so that all children can grow up and have a life they deserve. Bell envied the children they would never know the danger or evil of demons; they would never know what it was like to risk their life everyday of the week. Bell sighed, she could hear someone talking to the girls that were in the kitchen but Bell didn't really care, she just kept on staring out of the window.

"I'll be back soon." Piper said as she grabbed her keys from the counter before she pulled on her coat. "There's been some emergency at the restaurant." She walked out from the kitchen and stopped coming back into the room. "Letti can you and Mel go to P3 for me please?"

"Ok." Letti said as she and Mel stopped putting plates away. "Why?"

"I need you to help Dashboard confessional set up for tonight." Piper said.

"Dashboard Confessional are back?!" Mel asked very excited. "I love them!"

Piper laughed. "They thought P3 would be the perfect place to hold their very last live performance, they're retiring." Piper headed from the room and went off to do her business.

"Lets get outta here." Mel said dropping the dishtowel and disappearing in a shower of blue and white lights.

Letti laughed. "Bye guys!" She said happily as she too disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Gracie sighed and shook her head. "I swear those two..." She bent down and picked up the dishtowel Mel had dropped.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Charlie said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Jenny stood watching Bell very intently, the young witch seemed to be in deep thought and Jenny was wondering what she was thinking about. Sighing Jenny walked over and picked up one of the soapy, wet dishes Bell had placed down to be dried. As her fingertips brushed against the bubbly dish Jenny let out a gasp as her eyes closed.  
"Jenny?" Gracie asked watching her cousin in confusion; this little scene seemed to pull Bell out of her daydream.

*****

_Everything was blurred Jenny couldn't really make out anything but light, there was lots of light. It seemed to be a bright white place, there was a flash of golden light and it spouted upwards towards the sky before falling down in what looked like golden orbs. Then the vision flashed and everything was dark, a faint, dull red glow shone in the room. The Underworld, Jenny could tell that much. There was a shower of what looked like black orbs, Dark lighter? No, the vision became a little sharper and Jenny could see three people standing round what looked like a glass box, the dark lights falling everywhere. Then it all went black..._

*****

Bell crouched down beside Jenny as her head hit the floor; the young witch seemed to be out for the count. Even though the family had seen this happen many times before it did not make it any less scarier for those who happened to be around Jenny when it happened.

"Wyatt!" Gracie shouted. "Chris!" Gracie sighed; there were far too many people in the house. "_Everyone_ get your asses in here right now!" Gracie hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Jen," Bell said softly as she shook the young witch. "Jenny, come on you've already had your beauty sleep for the day, wakey- wakey."

Showers of blue and white lights appeared in the kitchen and disappeared leaving Skye, Wyatt, Chris, Dylan, Jason, Henry Jr standing ready to kill the first thing that moved. Seeing Jenny lying on the floor the lethal expressions faded and Wyatt got down on his knees at Jenny's side with Skye. Another set of orbs appeared as Charlie orbed into the kitchen wrapped in a white towel, water dripping all over the floor and shampoo still in her hair.

"Where's the demon?!" Charlie asked, looking around the young witch sighed.

Chris bit back a laugh. "Taking a shower were we?" He asked.

Charlie sent him a glare, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Grounded." She hissed.

"Touché." Chris said back.

"I don't remember the last time she was out this long." Skye said very worried for her sister's well being.

Dylan turned his head and spied a glass sitting on the counter by the sink; the crafty little witch walked over and filled it halfway with water before heading back over. "Jenny!" He shouted as loud as he could, the girl in question stirred a little. Sighing Dylan shrugged. "You give me no choice." He said as he tipped the glass upside down, emptying the contents onto Jenny's face splashing Wyatt, Bell and Skye in the process.

"Dylan!" Wyatt barked as Jenny started coughing.

"Give me that!" Jason snapped as he snatched the glass from Dylan's hand. "Before you _drown_ the poor girl."

Jenny's eyes came back into focus and she looked around, she could see the ceiling and faces looking down on her. Groaning she moved to sit up but a strong set of arms stopped her, pinning her down to the floor.

"Hang tight Bumblebee." Wyatt said softly as he brushed the now damp hair out of Jenny's face.

"Why do I feel like I've just been swimming?" Jenny asked her voice a little hoarse.

"Thank Dylan for that." Skye said with a small smirk. "You ok my dear sister?"She asked.

Jenny nodded. "I'm ok." Everyone seemed to breathe out a breath of relief.

Bell reached over and grabbed one of the folded towels off of the kitchen table and held onto it as Wyatt and Skye slowly helped Jenny sit up. Once the poor, wet girl was sitting upright leaning against her older cousin Bell handed Skye the towel and stood up so that she could get walked over and stood beside Chris; he automatically took a hold of Bell's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What did you see bumblebee?" Chris asked.

"Lots of light." Jenny answered as she rubbed her forehead. "Lots and lots of light, some of it was like gold orbs and some of it was like black orbs."

"Dark lighters?" Bell asked. She turned and looked at Charlie who was still standing wrapped in her towel, her teeth jittering. "Go back to your shower." Bell instructed. "We got it."

Charlie nodded and blew a kiss to Jenny before orbing out of the kitchen. Wyatt looked down at Jenny; his big brother instinct told him that she was hiding something from the others. "What else did you see?" He asked.

Jenny smiled a little at him while she mentally cursed herself, how the hell did he do that? "It was like a glass box and there were people standing round it."

"A glass box?" Skye asked confused. "That's weird."

"Where was the box?" Chris asked.

"Underworld I think." Jenny said as she got to her feet with the aid of Wyatt. "Maybe I shoul..."

"No way." Jason and Wyatt said in unison. "No one is going down there today." Wyatt informed everyone. "We only go down together and thanks to the Mo, Larry and Curly we can't do that." Wyatt said pointing to Chris, Henry Jr and Jason.

"Dude," Jason said looking at Wyatt. "I was backing you up there and you use the three stooges on me? Thanks!"

Jenny sighed and looked at Gracie, the young witch smiled.

"I'm gonna go finish of my homework." Gracie said as she disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

The phone rang and Bell reached over to the little table and took it out of its bay letting go of Chris' hand in the process, causing the witch lighter to frown slightly. Bell stuck her tongue out at him and answered the phone. "Hello Halliwell residence." Bell smiled. "Hey Piper..." Everyone groaned, no doubt the eldest Halliwell sister was checking in on her prisoners. Bell took the phone away from her ear and held it out towards Skye.  
"What did I do?" Skye asked slightly afraid. Bell shrugged. Skye took the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

Wyatt shook his head at his little cousin and kissed Jenny on the forehead before grabbing his car keys from the bench, Chris looked at his brother strangely and then glanced up at the clock with a sigh Chris smiled and stepped forward to give Wyatt a hug. Wyatt smiled sadly and then stepped away from Chris.

"You sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'll be fine, besides you're _not allowed_ to leave the house."

"I can." Dylan said with a small smile. "I'll come with you if you want."

Wyatt sighed and nodded, his family and friends were just trying to look out for him. The twice-blessed didn't really fancy going alone anyway. "Sure D."

Dylan smiled and held a closed fist up in front of Chris, Chris and Dylan knocked knuckles together before he walked out the kitchen after Wyatt. Bell smiled and turned round to look at Chris, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose before walking out of the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"To see Gracie." Bell answered with a smile. Jenny laughed and followed her out of the room; the two girls went up the stairs to meet Gracie.  
Henry Jr sighed and shook his head; those two were up to something. Chris and Jason left the room and headed back into the living room to slob out in front of the TV, they had nothing better to do anyway. Henry Jr watched as Skye placed the phone back down in its bay, she turned and sighed.

"Aunt Piper wants me to get some ingredients for potions." She said with a sigh picking up Wyatt's grey hoodie that was lying over the back of the chair at the table. That was one good thing about being close with your family, if you forgot to bring a jacket or jumper you could just nab one that was lying around and no one would think twice about it. Skye pulled on the giant grey hoodie over her purple strap top and lifted her hair out from underneath it, she took her hands away and her slightly curly hair fell down onto her shoulders.

"Henry have you got any money?" She asked. "I can't find my....oh wait." Skye turned and saw her purse lying on the table; she had left it there two nights ago. "Never mind, I'll see you later."

"Whoa!" Henry Jr said causing Skye to stop and turn round to look at her cousin. "You can't go out alone."

"Why not?" Skye asked. "I do it _all _the time."

"You shouldn't." Henry Jr said. "Look we've got demons on our tails, have done since we killed off the source so there for you shouldn't go out alone." He picked up the hoodie that belonged to him and pulled it on.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked. "You can't leave the..."

"What Aunt Piper doesn't know won't hurt her." Henry Jr said with a little grin.

Skye sighed and headed off into the living room to tell Chris she was going out to get Piper some stuff while Henry Jr stood in the kitchen waiting for her return.

*****

Gracie sighed as she turned yet another page in the Book of Shadows. "Did it look like this?" She asked.

Jenny shook her head no. "It was as if you could have stood in it." She informed her cousin and Bell. "It was fridge shaped."

Bell sighed and picked up three glass vials and walked over to the girls. She handed both of them a vial each and smirked. "Lets go and have a look ourselves."

Jenny grinned. "You must drive Chris bananas." She said with a laugh.

Bell nodded. "I drive your whole family bananas."

Gracie laughed as she stood in between Bell and Jenny taking a hold of their hands. "Face it; we're all getting really good at breaking rules and disappearing." With that the three girls disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights, leaving the attic empty.

*****

Skye and Henry Jr walked into the little Chinese herb store that had stocked their cupboards for as long as they could remember, opening the door it hit the bell causing it to ring. Stepping inside after his cousin Henry Jr closed the door over causing the bell to ring again. The two witches walked over to the counter and stood waiting patiently, no one came, Mr Ling the owner of the shop had yet to make his appearance also. Skye looked over her shoulder something felt a little off, Henry Jr must have also felt it as he turned his head to survey the surroundings. Silence.

"Hello?" Skye called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Behind you." A voice sneered.

Skye and Henry Jr whipped round to see three demons standing with energy balls in their hands. Henry Jr orbed out the way of an oncoming buzzing blue ball while Skye threw her hands up above her head levitating off the ground. The two energy balls went soaring behind her and hit the shelves, knocking glass jars to the floor.

"What is this?" Skye asked. "A Pantomime, _He's behind you_?!" she mocked as her feet hit the floor.

As Henry Jr appeared again in a shower of orbs he clicked his fingers for dramatic effect and became invisible, kicking the hell out of one of the demons. Skye looked around her she needed something, throwing a punch at one of the demons the young witch crouched down and swivelled round in a circle sticking her feet out, effectively taking the demon's feet out from underneath him.

As she sat on the floor and the other demon neared her, she spied a golden pole hanging off its hinges underneath the counter. Grabbing a hold of it, Skye pulled on the golden coloured pole and it came loose. In one swift movement the pole ended up in the chest of the third demon, leaving only two. Henry Jr still being his invisible self ran over to where a large tank sat, with a flick of his hand he silently orbed the glass box over the first demon's head, it landed with a _'crash'_ shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Turning his hand into a closed fist Henry chocked the demon to death before watching him turn into a ball of fire. Looking around Henry watched as the last demon snuck up behind Skye.

"Ladybug duck!" He shouted.

Skye needing no further telling she fell to the floor and rolled on her back to watch as a ball of blue and white orbs embedded themselves into the demon's chest. Skye scooted herself backwards and was pulled to her feet by her older cousin and the two of them watched as the ball of fire grew bigger and bigger until finally it exploded causing the glass in the windows to shatter, jars to crack and spray the glass along with their contents onto the floor. Henry Jr pulled Skye to the floor and they both lay with their hands covering their heads and eyes as the glass went everywhere.

As the rattling stopped Henry Jr lifted his head and looked around the room before getting off of Skye, the two cousins looked around the room in shock, and the shop was a mess. Henry Jr got to his feet and carefully pulled Skye up, hearing a strange noise Skye grabbed the golden pole that was lying on the floor and she raised it ready to strike. The hanging curtain in front of the doorway that lead to the back shook as the little old man Mr Ling walked out, he took one look around his shop and let out a gasp, as he pointed.

Skye turned round and rammed the pole into the chest of the demon that was about to strangle her and Henry Jr, the three good guys watched as the demon turned into flame.

"Well it's about time." Henry Jr muttered as he looked at Mr Ling. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Fine." Skye answered. The two witches watched as Mr Ling shook his head before falling to the floor. Skye sighed. "That'll be a no."

Henry Jr walked forward going to check on the old man when he stopped dead in his tracks, the sound of a loudspeaker rang through the air.  
"S.F.P.D Stop right there! Place your hands above your head!" A voice shouted.

Henry and Skye turned and looked outside the door and glass-less windows, they both swore under their breath. Outside was a mob of police officers, Mr Ling hadn't had time to come out and watch Henry Jr and Skye fight for their lives, but he had time to call the cops. Dropping the poll Skye raised her hands above her head, Henry doing the same.

"Great." She muttered as the Police officers ran in the door and pulled her and Henry Jr down onto their knees before slapping handcuffs on them. "We save the day and get arrested. Just frigging great!"

"Shut up Skye." Henry Jr hissed as he was pulled back up onto his feet a hand placed firmly on his shoulder as he was marched out of the shop, Skye behind him. As they walked out the door Skye turned her head and watched as paramedics ran over to Mr Ling.

"Aunt Piper is going to be so pissed." Skye said as the police car door was open and she was pushed into it, her head lowered as she slid in, Henry on the other side.

"Yea." Henry Jr nodded in agreement. "One, I snuck out of the house after being grounded and two getting arrested. At least it can't get any worse right?"

Skye shook her head. "It just did." She answered. "Look." The young brunette tilted her head in the direction she wanted Henry Jr to look. She turned back and watched as her older cousin's mouth dropped open.

"Inspector Dales," Henry Jr hissed. "Just what we need!"

*****

Charlie walked out of the attic with a frown on her face, where was everyone? She sighed and orbed down to the living room, arriving at her new destination she watched as the orbs disappeared. Walking round the front of the sofa she saw that Chris was fast asleep, Jason asleep on the other sofa, the TV still on. Sighing Charlie climbed up over the back of the couch and dropped down onto Chris causing him to let out a groan as his eyes jerked open, wondering what the extra weight that had been added to his chest was.

"Charlie!" Chris groaned. "Couldn't you have just woken me up _nicely_?" He asked.

Charlie laughed. "No." She said sticking her tongue out. "So Chrissy, maybe you can clear this up for me. Where is everyone? Bell, Jen and Gracie aren't in the house, neither is Skye..."

"Skye went out to get stuff for mom..." Chris paused. "What do you mean Bell, Jenny and Gracie aren't here?" He asked.

"Not here as in, gone, zip, zilch, nada..." Charlie said. "And my pigheaded brother aint around either."

Chris' eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh I'm gonna kill them all." He said as he moved to sit up, of course he couldn't. "Charlie could you please GET OFF!" Chris snapped making his little cousin jump with fright effectively orbing herself off him. Chris picked up a pillow and launched it at Jason. "Jay get up! We've got witches to hunt!"  
Jason sat bolt up right and yawned as he removed the pillow from his head. With a sigh he stood up. "_Yay_." He said sarcastically.

*****

Bell sent out another shockwave of energy effectively causing the last demon to blow up. The girls had been walking round for a while and were yet to find anything that resembled a large glass box. Sighing Jenny picked up her broken charm bracelet and placed it into the pocket of her jeans, reminding herself to fix it later. The three witches walked out of the cavern and stepped into a very quiet hallway.

"Ok something's going on." Gracie stated. "It is _never_ this quiet."

Bell nodded. "I wonder what the no good scum...." Bell's sentence wasn't finished as a large grubby hand came from behind her head and placed itself over her mouth as another hand, attached to an arm placed itself around her waist. Bell's eyes widened in horror as she was lifted off the floor, her feet dangling.

Gracie and Jenny turned to look at Bell and both let out gasps as they saw the demon holding onto her. Gracie lifted her hands but she too was attacked from behind and thrown over a demon's shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Jenny was the last to follow. The demons laughed and shimmered out of the hallway with the three witches they had managed to catch.

The demons shimmered into a cavern and threw the girls into a cell before sliding the barred door shut; it locked with a _'bang'_. Bell was the first back onto her feet she walked over to the bars and glared at the demons. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. "I'll have you know..."

"Silence wench." The fist demon hissed.

"It's pronounced _witch_." Jenny spat. "Now let us out of here and we might not vanquish your asses."  
"Fat chance of that happening." Demon number two spat as he and his two "buddies" Shimmered out of the cave leaving the girls alone and behind bars.

"How much trouble do you think we're gonna get in?" Gracie asked as she sat down on a rock.

"_If_ we live," Jenny said. "I'm thinking Wyatt going all Aunt Piper on us."

"So it's bad?" Gracie asked with a sad sigh.

Bell nodded as she sat down on the ground her back leaning up against the wall; she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Oh yea."

Jenny sighed and stood over by the bars leaning up against them; she looked out into the middle of the room and noticed a large shadow in the middle of the room. She frowned, if that light hanging on the wall was slightly over to the left... she turned and looked at Bell and Gracie.

"Bell I need you to shift that light a bit." Jenny said pointing.

Bell stood up and walked over to the bars sticking one arm through the bars she twisted her finger and the girls watched as the glowing torch on the wall changed position thanks to the shockwave that had just hit it. The girls let out a gasp as the light shone down on the shadow, making it light up, Jenny's gasp was the louder of the three.

Gracie turned and looked at her cousin. "Is _that_ what you were talking about?" She asked.  
Jenny nodded as she looked at the glass box that stood over in the middle of the room, Bell's face screwed up in disgust that was one ugly looking thing that seemed to be trapped in it.

*****

"Hey that top was expensive and the hoodie belongs to my cousin!" Skye shouted as the bars slid along the ground and slammed shut.

The young witch sighed and walked to the back of the cell, taking a seat on the little bed. Henry Jr stood shouting out the bars; he was not amused at all! First they had been accused of a crime they did not commit, secondly their clothes had been taken away from them, and thirdly they had been dressed in orange jumpsuits and thrown behind bars. Not to mention he wasn't even meant to be out of the house in the first place, Henry could see his freedom disappearing from his grasp. _Grounded until he was 35._

"We didn't do anything!" Henry Jr shouted.

Inspector Dales walked over to the bars and smiled a little at the two members of the Halliwell family. "You two were they _only_ two at the crime scene."

"That's because the _real_ criminals ran off!" Skye shouted. "Do you really think we'd hurt that old man?" She asked.

The Inspector shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me." He said. "You Halliwells are always involved in some way, be it bad luck or s_omething_ else." He turned to walk away. "Oh Henry, your father will be down shortly. In the meantime I suggest you sit here quietly."

"Like I have anywhere else to go." Henry Jr hissed as Inspector Dales walked away laughing to himself.

*****

Jason sighed and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear he watched as Charlie and Chris stood looking over the map of the city with the scrying crystal in their hand. Chris was muttering to himself as he watched the white coloured crystal spin.

"Halliwell residence." Jason said into the mouth piece.

"Hello this is Inspector Dales from the S.F.P.D we have two family members down here." Jason's brow turned to a frown. Hearing Chris swear he turned his head and looked at the young witch lighter

"What the hell are Henry and Skye doing at the police station?!" Chris shouted. Charlie just shrugged.

Jason sighed. "One moment please inspector." Jason pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to look at the other two people standing in the room. "Henry and Skye are doing time." He answered causing Chris and Charlie's eyes to narrow into slits.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

* * *

**Uh-oh! So Henry Jr and Skye are locked up in jail, the girls in demonic prision leaving Chris, Charlie and Jason to clean up after them. Where did Wyatt and Dylan go? Will Piper and her sisters find out that Henry Jr, broke his grounding rule and will Wyatt find out that Jenny, Bell and Gracie went to the Underworld after he said not to?**

**Looks like you'll need to wait for "Witch-Mates Part 2" to find out if the bail money is paid. I suggest you read it when it comes cause if piper finds out there will be lots of yelling! :D**

**Leave a review please, it makes me smile!**

**Dreamer x**


	4. Witch Mates Part 2

**I am so sorry it has taken me like forever to update, my computer wouldn't let me log onto the site and then i lost this chapter and had to re-write it, gosh my fingers hurt! As usual i have to point out i do not own Charmed of any of its' characters, i only own what you are not familair with and the people you didn't know before i started my stories :P also if you steal any of my work i will send my people after you, i mean it, my people are waiting for my call...when i call its' all over.**

**Anyhooo please leave a review! (and thanks to all who have reviewed so far, i promise to start replying back to you so if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. also if you'd like to see anything in the story let me know and i shall see what i can do.) **

**so without any further delays...here you go!**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter Four: Witch-Mates Part 2**

Wyatt and Dylan sat in the police station with Kayla's Mom, Kathryn Grace in between them. Inspector Dales was meant to be talking to them about the whole Kayla situation but he had failed to turn up yet. With a great sigh Wyatt sat forward and ran his hands through his short blonde hair causing Kathryn and Dylan to look at him with worried looks on their faces.

Kathryn reached out slowly and placed her hand down on her son-in-law to be's shoulder, Wyatt looked up at her kind warm face and watched as she smiled a little.

"Maybe he's a no show." Dylan said with a shrug. "We've been here for a while..."

Wyatt nodded as he moved to sit up straight. "Yea, I'll take you home Mrs Grace." Wyatt said as he stood.

Kathryn laughed. "Wyatt, you are allowed to call me Kathryn you know." She stood up and hugged Dylan as he also stood. "Take care."

"You too Kathryn, see you soon." Dylan said as he watched her and Wyatt walk out of the doors to find a safe place to orb.

Dylan frowned how the hell could Inspector Dales not show up to this meeting? It was _his _idea after all. Looking around Dylan saw the office was slowly beginning to empty, meaning he could do a little snooping. Walking round the front of Inspector Dale's desk Dylan sat down in the computer chair and looked at the blank PC screen. He could hear a faint humming and pressed the power button on the screen, he looked at it confused when he saw a menu up on the screen with what looked like a lot of folders. Moving the mouse over one of the little brown folder icons Dylan shook his head in disbelief Dales was looking up old case files, which involved the _Halliwells_. Muttering something to himself he grabbed a post it-note and grabbed pen from the slightly open top drawer. Writing down a six digit number Dylan quickly placed then pen back before turning the computer screen off and standing, looking around he saw that no one had noticed he had been on the PC, silently and quickly he left the desk with the yellow post it-note in his hand.

As he reached the lobby of the building Dylan stopped and reached into his jean pocket pulling out the vibrating phone that was in it. Flipping it up he looked at the caller I.D confused, it was the manor. Sighing he pressed the green call button and accepted the call, only wishing he hadn't.

*****

Walking into the busy cavern, she stood with her arms folded across her chest, not looking happy at all. With a sigh she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and watched as the little demons ran around trying to keep her happy, it was rather sad. No she wasn't in charge, per say, demons just happened to care about what she thought, watching as they ran around trying to protect the cavern was entertaining in some respect but the noise was distracting her. She sighed and took the golden key she had in her hand and slid it round the chain that was around her neck, this way no one could get to her "prize" the key stayed with her at all times. Hearing a familiar voice she turned her head to the side and watched as her co-worker walked forward, the main man following behind him.

"What the hell are we going to do with that thing?" She asked, getting no reply she huffed and shoved Leon to the side. "Leon!"

"What?!" Leon shouted Ebony. "What?"

The second man shook his head, a large twisted grin plastered across his futures. "Now, now children we do not need a fractured unit."

"Children?" Ebony hissed.

"Ebony hold your tongue." Leon hissed while he turned back to look at the man at his side.

Smiling his trademark smile the man turned back round to look at the two demons. He turned away from the barred door. "Poor child, oh how I hate to see people suffer." He turned and looked at Ebony. "Keep up the work; you never know you might get something useful yet."

Ebony frowned as she watched the man turn to leave. "Come Leon, we have work to do."

Ebony frowned. "What about me?" She asked.

"Were you not listening?" The man asked. "I just gave you something to do, now DO IT!" He said his voice becoming a shout by the end of it.

Ebony frowned and watched as Leon and the silver haired man shimmered and flamed out of the room leaving her very much alone, minus the broken shadow on the other side of the barred door.  
"Well you heard the man." Ebony hissed. "How about we start off nice and gentle, if you still don't say anything I'll make you cry and scream out in pain until you pass out." She threatened.

*****

Henry Jr shook his head in shame as the cell bars slid open and Skye was pushed back through them, the young witch had her hand bandaged up and looked slightly better, the red blood however stayed on her orange jumpsuit. The police officer shook his head and pulled the door back over shutting it yet again with another slam. Skye looked at Henry Jr as her eyes welled up with tears, she wanted to go home, and she didn't want to be stuck in this horrible prison cell.

She had never done anything bad in her life, minus the odd swear word while chasing after demons, she ate all her vegetables and donated money to charity, she saved the world ever other day so why on earth was she being punished like this? Why was the whole family being punished? She wondered to herself. Henry Jr smiled sadly at his little cousin and motioned for her to come over, she did so very reluctantly wiping at her eyes as she walked over.

Henry Jr sighed sadly as Skye sat down at his side and placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug as she cried. Skye broke down completely as leaned into Henry Jr's bright orange chest. Henry Jr wrapped both arms around his little cousin and held onto her tightly as he placed his chin down on the top of her head.  
"It's gonna be ok." Henry Jr said quietly as he watched Inspector Dales talking on the phone, he hated the man. His eyes narrowed into slits as he saw the Inspector look over in his direction and smirk. "It'll be ok Ladybug."

*****

Piper sighed and hit the indicator turning into the street, the house phone was still engaged, if she went home to find that someone had been sitting talking to a boy or something on it for all this time she was going to kill something. Maybe she was just over reacting; maybe there was nothing wrong, you could just never be too careful in this family. Piper killed the engine after she pulled into the drive and she climbed out the car and shut the door over before walking quickly up the drive to the front door. Reaching the front door she froze upon hearing shouting, it sounded like Chris...no it _was_ Chris. Throwing the front door open Piper walked into the house her heels clicking on the wooden floor she shut the door over and watched confused as Chris paced up and down the hallway yelling down the phone. He hadn't noticed Piper was standing there yet, she kept quiet and stood still watching her peanut for a moment.

"I can't cope with this!" Chris yelled loudly. "I have no idea where Bell, Jenny and Gracie are! Skye and Henry are in jail! Wyatt is god knows where and you are... UGH! Next time Mom wants to ground me she isn't allowed to leave the god damned house!"

"Chris?" Piper asked stepping forward.

The young man in question muttered something down the phone and turned round to look at his Mom, sighing he hung the phone up. "How much of that did you hear?" Chris asked.

"Enough." Piper answered. "Peanut what on earth is going on?"

"Oh everyone thought it would be fun to get into trouble." Chris said sarcastically. "And because I can't leave the house my little cousin has gone off to get my big brother so they can find Jenny, Bell and Gracie. Dylan is at the police station about to bail Junior and Skye out of prison and Jason is in the kitchen creating an all purpose vanquishing potion!" Chris rattled off.

"Ok Peanut take a deep breath, we'll fix this and then ground everyone alright?" Chris nodded. "Come here baby." Piper opened her arms and took her son into them hugging him tightly.

*****

Blue and white orbs appeared in the hallway of Kayla's Mom's house, Charlie cursed herself as she walked forward quietly, and she could hear Wyatt and Kathryn talking. Charlie groaned she didn't want to break up a touching little moment, walking forward the young witch paused at the entrance to the living room. Stepping to the side she stood behind the pillar so that she wasn't seen just yet, praying that Wyatt wouldn't hate her for walking in like this.

Kathryn handed Wyatt a box she smiled warmly at the young man who was doing everything in his power to find her daughter, the girl he loved with all his heart.

Wyatt looked at the box that had been placed in his hands confused. "Kathryn what is this?" He asked.  
"Something Kayla loves a lot; she would have killed me if I let the police take it away with them." Kathryn laughed a little. "I think she'd want you to look after it. Open it."

Wyatt took the lid off the box and felt his eyes being covered in a veil of thick tears; he blinked a few times so they didn't have the chance to fall. Wyatt took his hands off the side of the box and reached inside and picked up the large photo frame, in side it were lots of head shots of Kayla with Wyatt. She had made a picture frame just like this for Wyatt for his 14th birthday, but loved it so much she had to keep it, so she made another one for the birthday boy. Wyatt had it up until he was nineteen, when demons attacked and his room suffered more than he did, everything burned to a crisp including the photo frame. Kayla was always really creative; she loved art.

Wyatt looked up at Kathryn and his mother-in-law to be had a few tears falling from her eyes, the eyes that she had given to her daughter. Wyatt reached over and hugged Kathryn tightly as they both silently cried.

"I'm gonna bring her home." Wyatt said quietly. "I promise."

"I know you will."

Charlie felt the tears streaming down her face, as she moved away from the door and back into the hallway she brought her hands up to her face and brushed away her tears. Turning round after hearing a laugh she gasped upon seeing a demon, one that looked really familiar. He smirked at her and a dark lighter orbed in at his side.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" The demon asked.

Charlie turned her head and watched as another shower of dark orbs appeared at the living room door. Lifting her hand Charlie called for an athame and it arrived in a swirl of blue and white orbs before it went soaring through the air and embedded itself in the dark lighter's chest. The demon hissed in annoyance as he watched the dark lighter that was closest to Wyatt go up in flames.  
"Finnish them off." He ordered before shimmering out of the room.

The dark lighter threw his hand out and dark orbed Charlie into the stairs, the young witch lighter landed with a _'thud'_. Pain covered every inch of her body, as she heard Wyatt and Kathryn talking about the sudden noise she cursed.

"Charlie?!" Wyatt shouted as he ran to the living room door with Kathryn.

Turning her head to the side she watched as the dark lighter took his aim. "Wyatt get outta here!" She yelled.

Wyatt looked to the side and spotted the dark lighter, orbing out the way of the on coming arrow caused the dark lighter to look at Charlie in annoyance.

"Athame!" Charlie called flicking her hand out in one swift movement, Kathryn lifted her hands and a swirl of blue energy hit the dark lighter also causing him to scream in pain as the flames surrounded him.

Wyatt orbed back into the hallway, everything played in slow motion to him. The dark lighter being hit by the athame and the energy then the arrow flying through the air and embedding itself in Charlie's stomach. Kathryn ran forward to the young girl lying at the bottom of her stairs, she got down on her knees and pulled the arrow from her stomach causing Charlie to whimper in pain. The small noise she made seemed to make Wyatt jump back to life; everything sped up until it was playing normally. Wyatt ran over and got down on his knees by Kathryn and Charlie, pulling his cousin into his lap before holding his hands out over her wound. Kathryn got up taking the arrow with her, the wise woman disposed of the thing by throwing it into the fire, knowing that it was the only way to get rid of it so that the poison died with it.

Charlie groaned as the wound knitted itself back together with the aid of her cousin's white lighter healing abilities. Looking up at her cousin's face Charlie saw that Wyatt's eyes were etched with worry, pain clouding the happy bright blue colour they usually were. Lying there in his arms Charlie sighed sadly to herself she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Wyatt's eyes happy, most of his smiles never reached his eyes. The young witch lighter couldn't blame him though, due to the circumstances she thought he was dealing very well, _if_ he was dealing at all.

Wyatt took his hands away as the golden light faded from them, seeing that Charlie was awake he hauled her into a sitting position and hugged her tightly. Charlie smiled a little and leaned into her cousin's touch, she hadn't had a hug like this in what seemed like forever, Wyatt was always out killing demons, blowing off steam. It felt nice being the centre of his attention for a little while, even if it was just for a moment and for the totally wrong reasons.

"Charlie what the hell were you thinking?" Wyatt asked as he held onto his baby cousin.

"_Thank you Charlie, you saved my life_." Charlie said in her best impression of Wyatt. "No problem, you're welcome. I'd throw myself in front of a dark lighter arrow for you any day Wy."

Wyatt pulled away and tried to send her a glare but it wasn't working, his eyes looked too sad. Charlie sighed and hugged Wyatt again. "Sorry. I _wasn't_ thinking."

"How did you even know they were here?" Wyatt asked.

Charlie sighed and let go of Wyatt before scooting as far away from as she could in case he yelled at her. "Chris told me to come and get you because something happened and we need your help but you were talking to Kathryn and I didn't want to interrupt so I stood waiting and then this demon appeared with his dark lighter buddies and you know the rest." Charlie hung her head low. "Sorry for eavesdropping."

Wyatt looked at his little cousin in shock; he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. He didn't care about the eavesdropping hell he had done it enough in his life; it was the other words that caused him to worry. "_Chris told me to come and get you because something happened and we need your help." _

Wyatt stood up and extended his hand to Charlie pulling her to her feet. Turning to look at Kathryn he hugged her tightly. "Keep that photo frame safe, I don't want it to meet its death." Kathryn laughed a little. "If any more demons show up call my Aunt Paige, she'll come help you and bring you back to the manor."

"Wyatt you really don't need to..."

"Please?" Wyatt interrupted. "If something happens promise me you'll call her."

Kathryn sighed and hugged him before nodding. "I promise. Now get outta here and go help your family. Nice seeing you again Charlie."

Charlie smiled as Wyatt placed an arm around her shoulders. "Nice seeing you too, sorry about the demons."

Kathryn laughed as she watched the two witch lighters disappear in a shower of blue and white orbs, turning to look at the baby photos on the wall Kathryn sighed and ran a hand over one of them. "I wish you were here for this darling."

*****

Bell sighed as she tried to blast a hole in the metal bars or the wall, whatever happened first. She frowned when nothing happened, Gracie kept on trying to orb out of the cell still with no luck. Jenny stood looking at the ghostly white face that was in the glass box and she couldn't help but feel slightly afraid, the face looked so scary and the way her facial expression was it would have seemed that she had suffered a great deal of pain.

"This is ridiculous!" Bell shouted as she slumped back down onto the dusty dirt floor, her back pressed up against the wall. "I have I ever told you how much I hate the Underworld?"

"_Four_ times now." Gracie said with a sigh.

Jenny looked at the two girls she was trapped with and then out to the large glass box that had started this problem. She turned her head slightly and watched as demons walked back and forth outside the cavern suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head and _'clicked'_ as it flicked on.

"Jenny..." Gracie said looking at the grin that had formed on her cousin's face. "What are you thinking?" The look on Jenny's face said a lot about the half-cupid. She was about to break into a happy love song or come up with some sort of plan that could get them into a whole lot of trouble.

Jenny stood up and walked over to the bars where she stood and whistled loudly, getting a passing demon's attention much to the dismay of her fellow inmates.

"Jenny what the hell?!" Bell hissed. "I would like to live to see my next birthday!"

"Oi jug head!" Jenny shouted as the demon stalked into the cavern. "Yea that's right I'm talking to you! We ordered a vanquish over an hour ago where is it?"

"Silence witch!" The demon barked.  
"Jenny you might want to listen to him." Gracie whispered. "I agree with Bell on this one, I wanna live to see my next birthday and then next 70 that follow."

"Ass hole!" Jenny shouted. "Do you know who we are?!" she asked in a true drama queen style.

"Dead!" The demon hissed powering up an energy ball, as it flew towards the bars Jenny grabbed a hold of Gracie and Bell's hands.

"When it hits the bars orb us outta this cell!"

*****

Henry Mitchell walked into the holding cells area of the police station and pushed his way past Inspector Dales and walked over to the cell where his son and niece were being held. His facial expression softened a little as he saw the state Skye was in. He let out a cough making his presence know, Henry Jr and Skye both looked up in wonder at the man who had come to their aid.

"Uncle Henry!" Skye shouted at the same time as Henry shouted. "Dad!"

"What on earth are you two doing in here?" Henry asked as he placed his hands on the bars.

"Demons." Skye hissed dangerously low so no one else heard her. "We got busted for helping Mr Ling 'cause we vanquished the real bad guys."

Henry sighed; his family really did have the worst of luck sometimes. Turning to look at Inspector Dales as he heard the man beginning to shout in annoyance at someone Henry frowned. The Inspector walked over with someone following behind, Henry, Henry Jr and Skye yet to see his face.

Inspector Dales took out a key and unlocked the bars. "You two just made bail and are off the hook."

"We are?" Skye asked.

"We did?" Henry Jr asked.

Henry frowned, wondering who on earth had paid their bail he hadn't gotten around to it yet. As Inspector Dales walked off in the huff Dylan was left standing with Mr Ling at his side.

"You guys owe me five hundred dollars and dinner." Dylan said with a smirk.

Skye rushed out of the cell and hugged Dylan tightly strangling the poor boy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she placed a hand on Dylan's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead leaving the young witch's face a shade of red. She wrapped her arms back around him tightly, crushing all of the air out of his lungs.

Henry Jr walked out casually and hugged Dylan. "I'll also throw in a movie to that list." He turned and looked at Mr Ling. "And a few windows."

Mr Ling shook his head. "Nonsense. I know that it wasn't your fault, thank you for helping me. I am very sorry that you were arrested for this, the police said that they would keep looking for the real criminals."

Skye grinned broadly and took her arms away from Dylan finally letting him breathe. Inspector Dales walked over and handed Henry back Skye and Henry Jr's clothes before walking away out of the double doors, cursing the Halliwells silently.

*****

A mix of pink, blue and white lights rained down in a cavern in the underworld, as they faded and the people they had carried to this spot looked around they saw three of their witches killing off a handful of demons. Wyatt sighed; you could never get a break in this family. Lifting his hands he put his force field up around him and his families before flicking his fingers. The demons that were trapped outside the blue hue let out painful screams as they were set a light and turned into little piles of ash. Bell, Jenny and Gracie turned their heads and came face to face with a group of very worried looking people, smiling guilty smiles they watched as the others folded their arms across their chests and frowned. Wyatt, Mel, Letti and Charlie looked at them all with death glares.

Once Wyatt's force field went down Jenny walked over to the glass box and frowned, there was something off about it, reaching out she touched it and gasped causing everyone to rush over to her side thinking she was about to pass out.

"Jenny?" Wyatt asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders in case her legs gave out. The pissed off look had faded from his face. "What is it?"

Jenny took her hand way from the box and looked at her fingers they were wet. The box wasn't made from glass, it was made from ice. "Guys,"She said looking up at the haunted face it held inside. "I saw this box in my vision."

Letti frowned. "What vision?"

Mel sighed. "We missed a lot when we went to P3 didn't we?" She asked. The others only nodded in response.

"The box is made of ice." Jenny in formed everyone. Wyatt reached out to touch it and he pulled his hand back, his fingertips stinging because of the drop in temperature.

"Ok everyone back up." He instructed. "Lets get outta here." He said.

"But what about..." Gracie was cut off by her elder sister.

"You three are in so much trouble right now; I don't think it would help your cause if you stayed down here any longer."

"But..." Bell started.

"No buts." Mel said scaring everyone because she sounded so much like Piper as she said it. "We'll check it out later. Now grab a hand and lets get outta here this place gives me the creeps."

*****

Leon walked into the large cavern and shook his head. "They're gone."

"So what?" The man said. "We only kept them there so they could see the ice block."

Ebony frowned. "Well they saw it."

"Thank you for pointing that out Ebony." The man turned round and looked at the girl with a grim look on his face. "Do you still not trust me?" He asked.

"Not really." Ebony muttered under her breath. She looked up as Leon snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"We all have trouble taking orders since...."

"Say no more, say no more." The man said with a smile running his hand through his white coloured hair. "How about you go and see our friend huh? See if she'll talk."

Ebony shrugged. "Fine."

"I'll go too, two demons are far more intimidating." Leon said with a small smile. "Think you can manage without us?"

The man laughed. "They don't call me the demon of fear for nothing you know."

*****

Chris' head looked up from the floor as the familiar sound of orbing filled the living room; the mixture of brightly coloured lights that followed made him relax even more. Seeing the little hint of purple made him breathe out in thanks to his family. Piper, Phoebe and Paige entered the living room with their husbands behind them, each one of them looking very smart, all ready to go out to the club. Skye, Henry Jr and Jason walked into the room moments later also and took a seat on the sofa; Dylan sat on the chair opposite Chris.

Wyatt looked around the room and couldn't help but feel scared the look on his mother's face said it all. Looking to his Aunt Paige she smiled and shook her head, silently telling him that Kathryn was fine.

"Why don't you lot go and get ready?" Piper suggested calmly. "Jason, Henry Jr and Chris are no longer grounded and we're all heading out to P3."

"What?" Henry Jr asked. "I'm not grounded after...."

"You've suffered enough." Leo said with a small smile.

Wyatt, Mel, Letti, Charlie and Dylan quickly made their exits to go and get ready not really wanting to anger Piper. Bell, Jenny and Gracie went to move but Phoebe's cough stopped them. Turning back to look at the adults they all smiled but the smiles faded.

Piper shook her head at the three of them. "I can not believe you three, firstly you should know better than this, secondly Wyatt told you not to do anything and thirdly after you witnessed the last lot of grounding I thought that might have knocked some sense into you." Piper folded her arms across her chest. "I am so very disappointed in you three."

"We all are." Phoebe said taking over from her sister. "What if we hadn't been able to find you?" Phoebe asked. "What if we ended up having to add you to our list of lost loved ones?"

Jenny, Gracie and Bell all looked down at the floor feeling very guilty indeed. Henry Jr, Skye, Jason and Chris sat trying to keep their gaze off the little guilt session that was taking place but it was very hard to do.

Paige took a deep breath not really wanting to yell at anyone, keeping her cool Paige finished off the vent. "I would just like to point out that while you three were off searching the Underworld for god knows what. Chris and Jason sat at home doing all they could to find you guys _without_ leaving the house because they knew they were grounded. They had to rely on the others to find you so I suggest you apologize." Paige said.

"You three are grounded for tonight." Leo added.

"One night?" Jenny asked.

"Do you _want_ it to be more than one night?" Piper asked. "Because I can make that happen."

"No ma'am." Jenny said bowing her head.

Phoebe sighed. "Jenny get home right now, don't leave the house because if you do the alarm will go off..."

"Pheebs," Paige said interrupting. "Let her stay here _just _in case."

Phoebe sighed. "Fine, get upstairs spare room right now."

"Yes Mom." Jenny said. She turned and walked over to Jason and Chris. "Sorry for making you worry." After saying her apology the half-cupid went upstairs before she even heard the boys' reply.

Henry looked at Paige and then to Gracie, he knew how much of a softy Paige as so he sighed and took over. "Wyatt's old room, he as already agreed that you be confined there so orb your little ass up the stairs right now young lady."

"Yes Dad." Gracie said she turned and looked at Chris and Jason. "Sorry." She whispered quietly before disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Well go and round up the others." Coop said so he, Phoebe, Henry and Paige could leave the room. Phoebe and Coop headed upstairs while Henry and Paige orbed out to collect Dylan and Wyatt from their apartments.

Bell placed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and she looked down at her feet as Leo and Piper stood silently looking at her. The silence was so thick it was like a blanket smothering them all, Leo sighed and turned to Piper was he grounding Bell or was she?

"Bell." Piper said. "You of all people should have..."

"I know Piper." Bell said looking up at the mother-like figure. "I should have said no, acted my age but I couldn't. Jenny..."

"Look I don't want to hear any excuses ok?" Piper said. "I can't believe I have to do this to you, but you are grounded also and I think I would be a good idea if you maybe went..."

"Piper please!" Bell begged. "Can't you just ground me to my apartment? I don't wanna go back _home_."

Piper sighed and looked at Leo who nodded. "Fine. Your apartment, leave it and you'll be in so much trouble you'll wish you were messing with a demon. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Bell said as she looked down at the floor again.

"Good." Piper said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Leo smiled a little and walked forward to whisper something into Bell's ear. "I think you owe Chris and Jason an apology."

Bell nodded and watched as the wise ex-Elder left the room to go and check on his wife. Bell turned and looked at Jason and Chris, all was silent.

"Uh, come on Junior." Skye said standing up. "Lets go and see if everyone is ready to go."

"Lets." Henry Jr said as he stood up after Skye and the two of them made their quick and painless exit.

Bell looked at Jason and Chris, this was horrible. It had never been so silent before. "I'm so sorry you guys. I shouldn't have gone; I shouldn't have suggested it. I should have listened to you..."

"But you _didn't_." Chris said as he got up and walked out of the living room.

"Chris." Bell said sadly as she watched him leave.

Jason stood up and hugged Bell. "You're forgiven. Just give Chris some time ok?"

"Why?" Bell asked. "What's..."

"It's not my place to say." Jason said sadly as he walked away from the young witch.

Bell teleported out of the living room in a flash of purple light as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

*****

Dylan was sat in front of his computer doing up the buttons on his black and blue striped shirt, he eyes skimming over the screen reading the text that kept popping up. Taking his hands away from his shirt the young with began typing the code he had "borrowed" from Inspector Dales' computer and logged into the S.F.P.D website under Inspector Dales' name. Dylan clicked here and there looking at all the recent documents Dales had been working on, frowning every time 'Halliwell' came up. He clicked on one folder and sighed, PRUDENCE HALLIWELL 1970-2001.

"Hey Dylan you ready to go?" Paige called as she orbed into the room with Henry.

Dylan turned his head and quickly shut off the computer with a guilty looking smile on his face. "Yup." He got up and watched as the computer began it's shutting down sequence, walking over he took a hold of Paige's hand and was orbed out of the apartment with them.

*****

The group arrived at P3 and made their way over to the V.I.P section; Leo, Coop and Henry went off to fetch the many drinks that had been ordered. The other members of the family sat on the sofas watching the stage as the band came on.

Chris leaned over towards his Mom. "I'm gonna go check on Bell."

"Ok sweetie." Piper said with a smile.

Chris smiled a little and got up, disappearing into the crowd as he made his way to the back room so he could orb away.

"Hey everyone." The band greeted. "How 'bout you all get off your seats and come dance. Here's the song you all love so much."

The first few notes of _'Vindicated'_ began to play and the young Halliwells got up to go dance. Mel was pulled away by Skye but she stopped and turned round to see Wyatt was still sitting there with the adults looking pretty blue. Sighing she snaked her hand out of Skye's and turned round skipping over to her eldest brother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked as she spied Mel.

"My big brother is sitting here looking pretty blue." Mel said with a small pout. "Come dance with me?"

The Sisters laughed at Mel and shook their heads. Wyatt looked at his little sister as if she had three heads.

"Since when have you _ever _wanted _me_ to dance with _you_?" He asked.

"Since now." Mel said with a smile.

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think... I mean I'm pretty sure you could find some guy to dance with."

"Wyatt are you listening to yourself?" Mel asked with a laugh. "You just gave me _permission_ to go _dance_ with a _guy_."

Wyatt's eyes widened in horror. "No I didn't!"

"_Yes _you did." Piper said with a laugh.

"Come on, please? For me? For your baby sister that you love so much, please?" Mel begged.

**'_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing__,'_**

Wyatt sighed and stood up taking a hold of Mel's hand, trying to ignore the laughs his Mother and Aunts were giving him. Mel smiled and pulled Wyatt out onto the dance floor with the rest of the family as the chorus began.

'I am Vindicated!" Mel half sang, half shouted along with everyone else in the club.

"I am selfish," Wyatt copied.

"I am wrong!" The others sang as Wyatt and Mel joined the group.

They all crowded round the front and began dancing around like loonies; pretty soon Wyatt was actually laughing and smiling. Charlie smiled at her eldest cousin and looked at Mel as she danced away with Wyatt; the smile reached his eyes.

*****

Chris took his key out the door and walked into the apartment he shared with Bell and Dylan. He walked inside and closed the door over softly; walking into the open planed living room and kitchen/dining room area the young witch lighter frowned. Bell wasn't there.

"Please don't do this to me Bell." Chris whispered to himself as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom they shared, pushing the door open he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bell curled up in a little ball on the bed. The TV was on and she looked as if she was hugging a pillow, the small sniffs that echoed around the room confirmed Chris' suspicions, she was crying.

Chris walked into the room and closed the door over. Bell heard the _'clicking'_ of the door and she looked over her shoulder before turning to look back at the TV she was watching _'Finding Nemo'_; she always watched that when she was upset even though it was a rather old film.

Chris walked over and climbed up on the bed behind Bell and sat there with his back up against the wall, Bell didn't bother to turn round. Chris sighed and looked down at his sobbing girlfriend; it looked as if he would be starting off the conversation.

"Hey." Chris said. _"That was lame!"_ his brain yelled at him.

"Hi." Bell said quietly.

"Look, about how I acted earlier. I..." Chris didn't know what to say.

"It's ok." Bell said with a sniff. "You have every right to be mad at me."

Chris sighed. "That doesn't mean I have the right to blow you off when you apologize. I'm sorry; you just really scared me today." Chris sighed.

"I should've just left the house and gone to look for you guys, and not have been so worried about disobeying Mom."

"If you had done that, I would be feeling even worse than I do now... if that's possible." Bell said with another sniff as she lay facing the TV not once turning to look at Chris.

"Baby, I don't want to lose you. We've already lost Kayla and just like Aunt Phoebe said we don't want to add anyone to the list. Please, if you're gonna go and do something like that just tell me ok?" Chris asked.

Bell nodded silently as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Chris moved down so he was leaning on his elbow and he leaned over Bell so that his cheek was touching hers. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Chris said in time with the DVD causing Bell to laugh a little. "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do? We swim!"

"Chris I can't..." Bell paused and wiped at her eyes. Chris looked at her weird. "I can't keep doing this."

"Wait, _What_?" Chris asked very afraid. "Bell what are you..."

"I can't keep fighting, it's like the whole damned world is against us." Bell said through a sob.

Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend after lying down at her side. He stroked her hair and pressed his lips against her forehead hoping that it would be enough to comfort her.

*****

Inspector Dales sat at his desk getting ready to log into his account to have a look through the case files he had been looking at earlier on. He looked up as someone coughed, Danny Morris. "You not going home Dales?" he asked.

"Not yet." Dales informed his co-worker. "I'm gonna look at stuff for the Halliwell-Grace case."

"Ok." Danny said with a small nod. "Well if you find anything give me a call." He sighed. "It's such a horrible thing, I hope we find Kayla."

"Me too." Inspector Dales said looking up at Danny. "Well see you tomorrow."

"Yea see ya." Danny said as he left the room, the doors swinging shut behind him.

Inspector Dales looked back at his PC screen and frowned red text appeared on the screen saying that he was already signed in, he hadn't signed in yet. Crossing off the sign in window Dales moved the mouse pointer over the button that said 'Recent documents' he clicked on it a frowned upon seeing file names that he didn't remember looking at, skimming down the list one name caught his eye and it was the last thing that was opened according to the time slot. Clicking on it Inspector Dales frowned as the name appeared in capital letters at the top of the case file.

_**PRUDENCE HALLIWELL: 1970- 2001**_

"What the hell?" Inspector Dales asked the empty room. "I haven't even looked at..." He paused and his eyes widened in horror. "Well aint that interesting?" He asked the empty room.

****

A blood curdling scream echoed through every inch of the underworld. Taking her hands away Ebony cringed she had not expected that to happen, at least not yet. Leon nodded his head and Ebony stepped away with a sigh causing their victim to slump against the wall, covered in blood and cuts.

"Maybe when we return you'll talk to us a little more." Ebony hissed earning nothing but a withering glare from the prisoner. "Glare all you want, it won't help you." Ebony and Leon left the cavern, closing and bolting the door behind them.

With a painful whimper the prisoner pulled their knees up to their chest before lying down on the dusty floor on their right side, trying to will away the pain. "Shit." They whimpered ever so quietly.

Brushing the hair from their face they looked down at their arms scarred and scraped, some of the wounds had healed over slightly the blood round them was brown fresh blood ran down other parts of their arms, legs, torso, hell anywhere the demons could touch. Placing their hands down flat on the floor they pushed them self up into a sitting position and looked round their prison, they had been her for a while now, lost all sense of time. Turning their head they looked through the bars and let out a small gasp upon spying another person in the cell next door, crawling over to the bars she wrapped her hands round the cold bars and peered through trying to see if the person was still breathing.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked watching the other _"lump"_ that was lying on the dirt floor. "Hey can you answer me please?" A cough rang out through the cells and she smiled in relief seeing the person move to sit up, she let out a gasp as she looked into a gaunt, haunted looking face. Black circles under what looked like what used to be bright warm brown eyes. Their brown hair was tangled and tied in a side ponytail curled slightly; as her eyes became used to the darkness the girl looked down at the other prisoner and let out a gasp as she noticed that they were dressed in something that you usually wouldn't wear while hunting demons.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "I know who you are!"

"You can tell just by what I'm wearing? That's impressive." The other person laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"My name's Amy." The girl said with a sad smile.

*****

* * *

**So there you have it, the second part of "Witch-Mates". Not one of my best chapters, i kinda thought it went a bit too fast. i chopped it down a lot because if i hadn't you wouldn't have gotten that little scene at the end with Amy and her new "mate". Who do you think it is? *Wink, Wink*. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, its from the next chapter onwards that things start to get a little intresting. **

**Please leave a review it means so much to me. :)**

**P.S. I don't own Dashboard Confessional or any of their work, just in case you didn't know that!**


	5. Mirror on the wall,

**Hello all I am so very sorry it has taken me ages to update. It's been rather hectic around my house and I've hardly had time to sit down. **

**This is where the story begins to shape up a little, I apologize if you think this chapter goes to fast but there is a reason for it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it characters. I do however own this story and all that you are not familiar with, if you steal any of it, or use it without my permision my people will be after you. Please ask me if you wish to use something I don't want a repeat of last time! :(**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**So here it is....**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter Five: Mirror on the wall, who's the evilest witch of all?**

Barbus stood on a ledge looking down onto the swirl of fire that was below him; it rose up like angry waves and crashed against the walls of the cavern a bright, angry orange glow everywhere. With a sigh he lifted his hands and moved them around in a circle a glass shattering scream rang out loud and clear as a wall of fire appeared a little away from Barbus. It rose up from the floor leaving feet and then legs and so on until it revealed a head and the screaming stopped. Looking around the demon stood in shock wondering what had just happened to him how was he here? How did he get out of the wasteland?

"I've got a job for you." Barbus informed the demon. "How do you feel about the Halliwells?"

The demon frowned and started to grind his teeth together causing Barbus to smirk. "I hate them." He hissed out. "That stupid twice-blessed son of a bitch and his fuc...."

"Now, now insulting Piper? Was there any need to that?" Barbus asked with a grin. "I am glad you said that though as I have job for you."

The demon smirked. "Oh yea?"

"Yes, a chance for revenge if you will, I need you to get the Twice-Blessed and I think you know how."

*****

Mel sighed as she watched her toast pop up from the toaster; her Mom was walking back and forth mixing different things on the stove a potion and some sauces. Her Aunt Paige stood muttering rhyming words away to herself quietly trying to come up with the perfect vanquishing spell. While she was out on her travels the youngest charmed sister came across a demon who she managed to piss off greatly and now here she was in the kitchen of the manor with Piper creating ways to get rid of it, just like old time.

Paige looked at Mel. "Ok how does this sound, like the rustling winds of hell below?"

"I like it." Mel said with a smile. "Better than the last three times."

"Great." Paige said with a smile. "How long's the potion gonna be sis?"

"Not lo..." Piper stopped talking as the three females heard a crash from upstairs; they linked hands and disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

Arriving in the attic Piper and Paige let out sighs of relief glad to know they hadn't been attacked by any demons, Mel dropped her hands by her sides and walked forward rather confused. There sitting on top of what looked like the shattered remains of a bookcase was a rather big stone that held a sparkly sword Mel frowned.

"What the hell?" She asked confused.

Paige walked over with Piper at her side. "Come on Mel you know what that is."

"What is it doing _here_?" Piper asked confused. "We had it hidden away in the...safe place..." she said vaguely in case demons were lurking around. She looked around the attic and happy it was safe from evil Piper cleared her throat. "WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Her son's 18th birthday gift had just crushed a bookcase; it didn't belong in the manor he knew that, _everyone_ knew that.

A loud, cold and evil laugh rang out through the attic causing the three women to turn their heads and look at the man who was stood by the window, Piper and Paige let out gasps of shock while Mel lifted her hands and flicked her fingers sending the demon stumbling to the floor.

"Lady Piper." He coughed. "How nice it is to see you again." He pushed himself back up onto his feet.

"Lady Piper? Wait, you know him?" Mel asked astounded.

"We vanquished him a long time ago." Paige said defensively as she silently called for the potion pot downstairs.

"What do you want?" Piper asked slowly making her way over to the sword.

"The same thing as last time, but with revenge added." The demon hissed.

"Mom?" Mel said confused. "What's going on?"

Piper backed up until her fingertips brushed the handle of the sword wrapping her fingers around it she took the golden handle into her hand and there was a scraping sound as Piper drew the sword from the stone. A shower of blue and white orbs rained down in the attic by the door and Mel managed to peel her shocked eyes away from her mother to see Wyatt appear.

Paige turned her head and shook it. "Wyatt get outta here!"

"Ah the young king!" The demon said with a smile.

"Mom?" Wyatt asked astounded. "How are you..."

Piper pushed the sword forward and it embedded itself into the demon's chest causing him to laugh, it didn't seem to affect him in any way. Piper pulled the sword away from the flesh and Paige threw the pot outwards away from her body effectively covering the demon in head to toe, the liquid bubbled pink but all it did was drip from the demon's body. Mel turned to Wyatt who lifted his hands a bright blue hue covered the attic separating the demon from the Halliwells, Wyatt glared at the demon with a merciless look on his face.

"Who are you?" Wyatt growled.

"Mordant." The demon said with a smile, he bowed a little and held a closed fist in the air. "Please to make your acquaintance my king."

"Wyatt!" Piper said turning to look at her son. "Get out of here now!"

"But...."

"NOW!" Piper barked but it was too late, Mordant opened his fist and snapped his arm forward launching a glass vial forwards it went straight through Wyatt's force field.

The glass vial filled with a black colour liquid hit Wyatt in the chest and cracked on impact creating a thick black smoke around him.

"CHRIS!" Mel shouted for her other brother.

"NO!" Piper and Paige shouted in unison as they watched the smoke clear.

Excalibur began to shake in Piper's hand and it flew back out of her grasp landing back in the stone before glowing black. Mordant lifted his hands high and in one swift movement he sent the two of the three charmed sisters that had killed him into the wall. Mel lifted her hands and began flicking her fingers over and over again causing little explosions at Mordant; sadly none of them vanquished the demonic pain in the ass.

"What do you think you're doing Melinda?" A dark voice hissed.

Mel turned round and her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror. "Wyatt?" She asked. Before she got a reply however, the young witch was thrown through the air and smacked into the back wall before falling to the floor.

Chris stood frozen at the attic door; there standing in front of him was his biggest fear, his own personal hell. The bright blue t-shirt had vanished, the blue jeans and converse gone. The hair had dramatically grown and hit shoulder length the curls wild and almost frizzy looking. Chris' blood ran cold round every part of him, every inch of him paralyzed watching Mel go flying across the room at their brother's hand brought back painful flashbacks Chris would rather forget. He watched as Wyatt walked over to Excalibur, he reached down and touched it much to Chris' dismay. It was evil too. Evil, Wyatt was evil again. Why was it that everyone had to have the Twice-Blessed evil? Had the family not been through to much to save Wyatt already? Hearing groans and whispered talking from his mother and aunt as they helped Mel caused Chris' blood to heat up slightly, if he didn't do something soon history might repeat itself and Chris couldn't go through all of that again.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted. The man in question turned round to face his little brother. The warm, caring, loving look had gone from his face and in its' place sat a cold and heartless look, one that could stop hearts with just one glance. "Please don't do this Wyatt." Chris begged as he walked forward. "This isn't you."

Wyatt let out a laugh, it was cold and heartless. "Oh that line does get boring after a while." Wyatt chuckled. "Really Christopher you should know better than that, using father's lines..."

"Wyatt do not taunt the poor boy." Mordant said with a hiss.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Chris snapped at Mordant.

Wyatt shook his head in disproval and began to close his fingers over, creating a fist. Piper stood up in panic and flicked her fingers blasting Wyatt to the floor. She ran over to Chris who was starting to regain his composure after having the air supply cut off from his lungs. Getting down on her knees she wrapped her arms around Chris' shoulders telling him to take deep breaths, she looked up at Wyatt and watched as he prepared to orb out with Mordant.

"Wyatt please." Chris coughed out. "Don't do this!"

Piper looked at Mordant. "He only wants the sword! Baby please come back." Piper had tears falling from her eyes.

Wyatt looked at his mother and brother, then over to where his aunt and sister stood, Mel crying her eyes out as Paige held onto her. Mordant whispered something in Wyatt's ear and the young witch lighter grinned evilly, fearing for his family's life Chris lifted his hands and orbed them out of the room leaving him alone with his brother. Wyatt frowned at Chris and shook his head. "You always spoil my fun."

Chris glared and stood to his full height. "You don't have to go with him. Come on Wy."

"But you see Christopher." Wyatt said placing a hand on Mordant's shoulder. "I do." With that the two men disappeared in a shower of black and blue orbs leaving Chris alone in the attic.

"WYATT!" Chris shouted in anger, pain and frustration. As sobs wracked his body the young witch-lighter stormed over to the book and began flipping through the pages violently.

Orbs arrived in the room again and Mel appeared first, she looked at her crying brother and shook her head in disbelief their big brother was evil again and it was killing Chris. He had already gone through so much to save Wyatt. Mel quickly placed her hands over her mouth as the sobs escaped, making Chris look up. Chris quickly made his way over to Mel and placed his arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. As he stood there with her trying to think of something reassuring to say he too burst into even greater sobs.

"Why does this keep happening?" Mel asked through her sob.

*****

Paige orbed out of the living room as fast as she could to go and collect the others, Piper stood with her hands over her mouth tears pooling from her large brown eyes. The family had gone through so much to keep Wyatt happy and healthy and it seemed they would have to do it all over again.

"LEO!" the worried mother yelled as she turned on her heels and headed up the stairs towards the attic with every step she took a sad and painful memory blinded her, they consisted of the "other" Chris, meeting grown up Wyatt for the first time, Watching him change into the evil one Chris had come back to save it was all to much for her heart.

Reaching the attic she stopped dead when she saw Chris and Mel in each others arms, Chris had already gone through so much to save Wyatt, what if it turned out the same this time? What if he lost his life in the process? Guilt welled up inside of Piper and she made her way into the attic as blue and white lights cascaded down from the ceiling.

Leo Wyatt appeared and he took in the scene around him and turned to his wife confused as he stood beside his son and daughter, placing his arms around them. "Piper what's going on?" He asked.

Piper walked over and wiped at her eyes, but the tears kept on falling. "It's Wyatt."

*****

Wyatt sat at the head of a large round table, it consisted of a pentagram engraving on its surface he sat with Excalibur at his side. The torches around the room gave off a red glow but it wasn't bright enough. Wyatt lifted his head as he watched Mordant walk back into the room with a man he recognised.

"Barbus." Wyatt growled.

"King Wyatt." Barbus said with a twisted smile. "How are we? Long time no see."

"What is he doing here?!" Wyatt demanded to know.

"I'm in charge thank you very much." Barbus hissed. "Now how about you take a seat and let us take care of everything got it?"

Wyatt flashed a cold stare at Barbus before sitting down, not once taking his hand off Excalibur, he sat down at the large table and let out a sigh. It hadn't been like this the last time he ruled, everyone had been afraid of him, wanted to please him in whatever way they could. Turning his head Wyatt looked to the side and watched as Barbus flamed out of the room leaving Wyatt alone with Mordant.

*****

Letti stood rubbing her eyes as her headache escalated she had been standing flicking through the book for sometime now and she hadn't found anything that would help them in their quest to get Wyatt back on the side of good. Looking up the young half-cupid watched as her Mom and Aunts stood talking in hushed tones over in the corner with their husbands that was never good. Every so often they would throw a glance back over to where Chris was sitting with Bell, both of them scrying for Wyatt.

"How's it going?" Charlie asked as she walked over and stood by her cousin.

"It's not." Letti answered truthfully. "I'm not even sure how to vanquish Mordant, Wyatt did it last time."

"Yea but he did it with the sword." Henry Jr answered. "So maybe the sword is the key in this whole equation."

"You make it sound like a math lesson." Mel said with a slight eye roll. "Even if it is I doubt Wyatt will be in any mood to help."

"Aunt Piper can touch the sword." Gracie voiced as she and Skye stood mixing up a powerful all purpose vanquishing potion."

"She stabbed him and it didn't work." Mel informed everyone. "Mom can only touch it because she was meant to pass it to Wyatt, she's the Lady of the Lake in this twisted story."

"Maybe that's it." Jason said walking over to the group from where he hand been standing with Dylan. "Maybe the story will help us, after all Grams did say that most stories were re-writes of battles with witches. Who else could touch the sword?" He asked.

"Only a descendant of Arthur." Dylan voiced. "The Lady of the Lake, could a family member?"

Everyone shrugged it had never been discussed in the story. "So basically." Skye said with a huff. "We're screwed."

Phoebe sighed after hearing her youngest daughter say that, yes the problem at hand was a little tricky but that didn't mean it was impossible. Turning to look back at her sisters as they talked amongst the group she couldn't help but feel scared, Phoebe was waiting on edge, she knew what was going to happen and glancing at Chris she knew it was going to come soon.

"I'd like to say something." Phoebe said silencing her sisters, husband and brother-in-laws. "Chris can't go back in time to fix this, no one is. We're not having a repeat."

Piper nodded in agreement. "I know Pheebs; no one is going back unless we absolutely have to. If it comes to that then _we'll _go. I'm not risking any of the kids." Phoebe nodded, glad her sisters were on the same side as her.

"Do you think it's written somewhere that we will have to keep fighting to keep Wyatt with us?" Paige asked out of the blue.

"Paige." Henry said disapprovingly. "Think of it like this, Wyatt is venerable when he's weak correct? Last time round he turned after loosing his family, and then he lost Chris because they weren't on the same side. This time around Wyatt's lost Kayla, it makes perfect sense. The demons know when to hit him with a potion because Wyatt has so much pain, anger and hate pulsing off him."  
Everyone stood looking at Henry with wide eyes and open mouths, the police officer just shrugged. "What? You don't need to be an empath to know that."

Paige laughed and gave Henry a hug and soft kiss on the lips. "Wow, well shut my mouth Henry actually understands magic and how it works."

"Well I've lived with it long enough." Henry said with a small smile.

Piper was about to say something when a sentence cut her off, it made the whole room go silent and freeze on the spot it was the sentence she had feared.

"That's it!" Chris shouted. "I'm going back to stop this."

Bell looked up at Chris and felt her hands go numb, causing the scrying crystal to drop onto the table, as it hit the table it was the only noise that was made. Chris looked around the room, everyone was slowly turning to look at him he mentally cursed himself how could he have been so stupid? Why the hell did he say that out loud? If he had kept it quit then he might have been able to do it without anyone going into over protective mode and stopping him. Walking over to the book Chris kept his eyes away from everyone else why had no one moved yet? Looking up Chris sighed and looked at his mother's face, she looked heartbroken and scared. A blue tint flashed over his eyes.

"Mom don't." Chris warned. "There's...."

"Don't you dare say that!" Piper snapped. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me there's _nothing_ to worry about! You are _not_ going back!"

Phoebe heard the annoying jingle in her head and grabbed a hold of Coop's hand. "Oh boy." She whispered. "Potion isn't quite strong enough." Phoebe looked to Letti and saw that the young witch was standing with her hands over her ears. This was about to get messy.

"I have to go back!" Chris shouted. "I've done it before!"

"And got yourself _killed_!" Piper shouted. "I will not let that happen again!"

"Oh crap." Letti breathed out.

Jenny turned and looked at her sister, her eyes widening in horror as she noticed the look on Letti's face was the same as Chris'. "Mom..." Jenny said.

"I'D DIE FOR ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY!" Letti shouted, earning everyone's gaze. "IAM NOT GONNA LOOSE WYATT AGAIN!"

"Letti..." Coop said walking over. "Sweetie just block it out."

"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND SAY THAT?!" Phoebe yelled, channelling Piper's emotions. "YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO WALK AROUND AND GET YOURSELF KILLED JUST TO SAVE WYATT!"

"Phoebe?" Paige asked her sister before turning to look at Chris and Piper. Mother and son stood with the same stubborn look on their faces, tears in their eyes. Even though they weren't ones saying anything they hated each other for the words that were coming out of the empaths' mouths.

"Ok everyone calm down." Leo said stepping into the argument. "Charlie, Gracie please take Phoebe and Letti as far away from the manor as you can manage for the moment." The two girls nodded and walked to Phoebe and Letti, linking hands the line of four disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Letti however reappeared moments later. "I'm fine." She in formed her Uncle Leo. "I wanna stay and help."

"Chris..." Bell said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Stop it."

Chris turned and looked at his girlfriend. "No _you _stop it." he snapped. "Quit the worried girlfriend act it isn't gonna stop me from saving him!"

"It isn't an act!" Bell shouted. "I'm actually scared out of my frigging mind!"

"Chris you are not going back." Piper stated. "That's final."

Chris turned and looked at Piper. "You can't stop me, I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life you can't protect me from everything _Piper_!"

Gasps escaped the remaining peoples' mouths; Paige turned and looked at Leo who had the same look of shock on his face.

"STOP IT!" Mel screamed. "This isn't gonna bring him back, just stop it!"

Dylan shook his head at Chris, before taking a crying Mel out of the room. Jenny, Skye, Jason, Coop and Henry left the room leaving Bell, Chris, Piper, Leo and Paige in the attic. Piper tore her eyes away from Chris and looked off to the side as the thick tears clouded her vision, how could he have said that? Chris hadn't called Piper by her first name since he came back to the past, it was the "other" Chris.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." Leo said sternly. "Apologize to your mother right now!"

Chris opened his mouth to say something but he found he couldn't fine any words; Bell looked at him in disbelief walking away from his side she walked over and stopped when she reached Paige. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked before leaving the attic.

Piper looked back up at her son, everything flashed and the room became a shade of blue as if she was looking tinted blue glasses. Standing in the spot where Chris had been stood a man who shared his name, his looks, but he had a different personality, it wasn't her little Peanut, it was the troubled neurotic witch lighter from the future.

"Get out." Piper snapped.

Paige turned and looked at Piper with wide eyes. "Piper? What is wrong with you two?" She asked. "He's your son!"

Chris stood looking at his Mom with a pained expression on his face; his sea green eyes looked haunted as he was hit full on with a vision. Leo walked forward but froze as Chris' eyes opened again, the ex-elder felt a strange presence in the room turning round to look over his shoulder he frowned, something or someone was standing in the far corner of the room but his eyes saw nothing but air. "You two really need to stop this." Leo said turning to look back round at Chris. "You love each other."

Paige nodded in agreement, she to felt something weird. She turned to look at the spot Leo had been looking moments ago and she to frowned. "Flour!" she shouted and a cloud of the white cooking ingredient appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. Paige held her palm up and watched as the flour flew forward and smacked a solid surface that wasn't the wall. Features and a face appeared along with a white body.

Leo's eyes glazed over white as he lifted his hands, blue and white electricity buzzing all over his body, throwing his hands out the sparks of electricity flew forward and hit the flour man. The man laughed and threw his hand out sending Chris across the room; he hit the wall with a _'thud'_.

Piper's eyes flashed again and the blue tint disappeared she turned and looked at where Chris was now lying. "No." She whispered before brining her hands up to blast the man made of flour.

*****

Wyatt bent over in pain clutching at his head, trying to will it away. Black and white flashes played through out his mind painful memories of what his family had faced. It all changed and instead of it being memories it was as if he was watching his family at the current moment fighting for their lives. Barbus smiled watching the young king battle it out with his inner-demons, with a flick of the demon of fears' wrist Excalibur disappeared in a shower of flames back to the stone. Wyatt was evil now but the potion seemed to be wearing off as long as Mordant got to the stone and touched it before anyone else the plan would have succeeded. Wyatt groaned in pain and dropped to his knees, Barbus frowned as he noticed Wyatt's curly hair shortened a fraction.

_Chris turned and looked at his girlfriend. "No you stop it." he snapped. "Quit the worried girlfriend act it isn't gonna stop me from saving him!"_

_"It isn't an act!" Bell shouted. "I'm actually scared out of my frigging mind!"_

_"Chris you are not going back." Piper stated. "That's final."_

_Chris turned and looked at Piper. "You can't stop me, I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life you can't protect me from everything __**Piper**__!"_

"It's all your fault Wyatt." A voice hissed.****

_Bell looked at him in disbelief walking away from his side she walked over and stopped when she reached Paige. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_She asked before leaving the attic._

_"Get out." Piper snapped._

_Paige turned and looked at Piper with wide eyes. "Piper? What is wrong with you two?" She asked. "He's your son!"_

"Chris is loosing everything because of you." The voice hissed. "Get home and help him, help your family before the demons get them."

_Mel ducked out the way of an on coming fireball and watched as it collided with the old grandfather clock that always needed to be replaced. "What the hell is going on?!" She yelled. "UNCLE HENRY!" Mel screamed at the top of her lungs._

Wyatt's eyes shot open and he looked around, ready to grab Excalibur but it was nowhere to be seen he turned to look at Barbus. The demon of fear smirked at him, he could see the hair shrinking and the beard disappearing from sight but it was happening very slowly. "You better hurry Wyatt." Barbus sneered.

"This isn't over Barbus!" Wyatt shouted before orbing out of the cavern, his orbs a lighter shade of blue.

*****

Jenny turned and high-kicked the demon who had just injured their Uncle Henry in the face sending him flying backwards. Henry Jr called for an athame and orbed it into the demon's chest causing him to bubble up and turn to ash. Mel ran over to where Henry lay with Bell, the two girls rolled him onto his back before Mel held her hands out over the bloody wound.

"Come on Uncle Henry." She muttered to herself quietly. The golden glow kept on coming from her hands and slowly the wound patched itself up.

"Nice work Mel." Bell said with a smile as she shook Henry slightly, causing the man to snap out of his daze. There was an almighty _'crash' _upstairs before Coop could shout anything Henry Jr and Mel disappeared with Dylan in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Nobody else move!" Henry barked as Bell helped him into a sitting position.

"What?!" Skye asked in shock. "Uncle Henry..."

"Get the potions and then go up." He said shaking his head at his niece, the group of witches ran into the kitchen and armed themselves with numerous potions.

*****

As the fighting escalated in the attic energy balls were being thrown left right and centre, everyone failed to notice Excalibur appearing back in the stone. A shower of slightly lighter orbs appeared in the attic and seemed to go unnoticed until Dylan began to shout rhyming words.

"Freedom lost must be unwitting, into the glass, to do my bidding!"

Paige turned her head and watched as bright white lights surrounded her evil nephew and swallowed him whole before flying towards the mirror that stood in the corner of the room.  
"Nice work D!" Paige shouted before lifting her hand and sending an energy ball back towards its sender.

Chris' eyelids flickered open and he looked up to see his dad looking down on him a worried expression planted firmly on his face. Chris groaned and sat up slowly. "What happened?" He asked his voice a little raspy.

"You don't remember?" Leo asked worriedly.

Chris shook his head. "N....MOM!" Chris yelled as he watched a demon hurtle a bright buzzing blue ball towards Piper. The woman in question turned her head and watched as an energy ball came flying towards her flicking her fingers the ball froze in mid air and she stepped to the side before it moved and collided with the glass window causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny little shards.

She turned and smiled at Chris a little. Paige smiled silently thanking the Gods before turning to scowl at Mordant as he made his way over to where the sword was sat in its stone, before the witch lighter got to do anything Chris appeared in front of the stone and threw his hands up creating a blast knocking Mordant backwards a few steps. Chris panicked no one's powers were enough to get rid of Mordant.

Wyatt stood trapped inside the mirror, pounding his fists off the damned glass. When he got out of the mirror he was gonna kick Dylan's ass so hard, his brother's friend wouldn't be able to sit down for a month...maybe two. Wyatt watched as a demon started attacking Mel, he growled in frustration he wanted nothing more than to get out of here and protect his baby sister. Wyatt lifted his hand to run it through his hair and he got a surprise as it was no longer hanging over his shoulders, he smiled in appreciation at the people who were kicking demon ass in the attic, he was good thanks to the love he got from his family, their love would always keep him safe. Wyatt heard a yell and a pained cry, he could no longer see out the mirror as a demon's back stood firmly in the way. Then he disappeared. The young witch lighter's blue eyes glazed over with water and fear as he watched a stray potion bottle come flying at him. He watched Mel flick her fingers he watched waiting for the potion bottle to freeze, but it didn't it exploded and then the wave of power continued hitting the glass.

"WYATT!" Paige shouted holding her hands out; the blue orbs however didn't come. Her eyes started to leak water as she watched the glass crack, taking her nephew with it to the floor, the shards of glass fell and smashed yet again on the hard wooden floor Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.

Mel's eyes widened in horror and her hands dropped to her sides, she had just killed her eldest brother.

"Oh my god." Bell breathed out as she dropped the last potion bottle she had to the floor.

Letti gasped, she had thrown the potion bottle, she didn't mean to throw it at the mirror but the stupid demon shimmered out of the way.

Mordant let out a laugh before turning to look at the broken witch who was standing in front of him protecting the sword. "Looks like dear brother has left you."

"NO!" Chris screamed as he watched Piper, Leo, Jason and Paige run over to the pile of broken glass. Not thinking Chris wrapped his hand round the top of Excalibur and pulled it from the stone before pushing it into Mordant's chest. Gasps filled the room as they watched the demon burst into flame the sword in his middle.

"This isn't over!" he shouted through his gasps.

"How did you do that?" Dylan asked totally bewildered.

Chris looked at the sword in his hand and shrugged, he placed the ancient weapon into the stone where it belonged before walking over to where the others sat looking for Wyatt in the shards of glass.

"I...I didn't mean it!" Mel sobbed as she sat on the floor with Charlie and Gracie at her sides. "I... tried to freeze it."

"Shh honey it's ok." Charlie said softly. "It was an accident, Wyatt's gonna be ok."

"We'll bring him back, we promise." Gracie added as she hugged her cousin while looking at Charlie with a worried look on her face.

Bell turned and looked at Chris who was standing frozen on the spot, afraid to move. She turned and looked away from him and rubbed her temples, she need aspirin, she was so close to cracking it was unbelievable hearing Paige talking only made it worse. The words that rolled off Paige's tongue where the worst she could have ever hear. Phoebe, Coop, and Henry hearted back into the attic and looked at the scene. Their faces fell as they heard the last of Paige's statement.

"He's gone."

* * *

**So there you have it :D**

**Please leave me a review, if i get five in the next day i'll up load the chapter by Tuesday.**

**Thank you, love Dreamer xox**


	6. Used To

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone! Sorry this took a while to be posted, i fainted while out at school and was confined to my bed lmao. Also i really didn't know how to write this chapter because i had to fit alot in it so i opted for a song-fic chapter. i'm not sure if it works but i'll let you be the judge. thank you all for the lovely reviews they put smiles on my faces. Please don't to forget to review after this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of it's characters. i only own what you are not familiar with and the characters i created. I also do not own the song "Used to" it belongs to Daughtry and the record company.**

**(A/N: The parts written in _Italics_ are flashbacks and memories. the words written in bold and _Italic_ are the song words.)**

* * *

_**Decode**_

**Chapter Six: Used To**

* * *

"_**You used to talk to me like I was the only one around, **_

_**You used to lean on me, the only other choice was falling down,"**_

* * *

Chris stood in the corner of the sun room looking out the floor length glass windows, he was looking out into the garden watching as the birds flew from tree branch to the ground and back to the tree. He could hear talking in the background but he never really listened, he was trying to keep it together. Hearing Bell speak caused the young witch lighter to turn his head to the side slightly and look at her, she looked different. Bell's eyes weren't as shiny as usual, they didn't reflect the happy person she was Chris sighed, what more could he expect? Things weren't what they used to be and it was partly his fault. Correction it was _mostly_ was his fault, he just kept pushing her further and further away.

****

_Fifteen year old Chris orbed into Bell's bedroom and felt his heart break at the sight, there curled up on her bed lay Bell. She was hugging a pillow sobbing her eyes out. Chris walked over and climbed up on the bed behind her; he lay down beside her and took her into his arms. _

"_I don't know how to live without her." Bell cried. "I've always had my Mom around."_

_Chris felt the tears fall from his eyes as he lay there, he didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything he could say to make it all better. Instead he just lay there and comforted Bell in the best way he could, by just being there._

****

Chris turned his head to the side again and watched as Bell nodded at Piper who was failing to hold herself together. He watched Bell head off into the kitchen with Jenny and Gracie not once casting a glance at him. Not once coming over to give him a hug, kiss him, and tell him everything was going to be ok. Chris folded his arms back over his chest and turned back to look out the window trying to clear his head, he needed to find Wyatt. He needed his brother, they all needed him.

* * *

"_**You used to walk with me like, **__**We had nowhere we needed to go, **_

_**Nice and slow, to no place in particular,"**_

* * *

Wyatt looked around everything was in gray scale, he was standing in what looked like the attic of the manor but there was no one there. Confused the young witch lighter walked over to the Book of Shadows and reached out to touch it thankfully it was solid, but when he opened the old and slightly worn cover he frowned there was no writing. He flipped through more of the pages and sighed, nothing. Walking over to the window he looked out and saw nothing but empty streets, empty roads no sign of life anywhere. With a sigh Wyatt turned to leave the attic to find something that might be able to help him when his eyes met with the broken mirror, the glass still lying on the attic floor. He was dead.

It hit Wyatt like a seeding bus, he was waiting for the cosmic taxi that would take him to the afterlife where Grams, his Aunt Prue and Grandma would be waiting for him, his goldfish named Bucky could very well be there also. Pondering on what awaited him in the afterlife Wyatt took another few steps forward before he caught a bright golden shine, turning his head to the side he felt his heart stop and the breath get caught in the back of his throat.

****

"_So if you had to, who would you say was better? The Beetles or The Beech Boys?"_

"_Uh..." Wyatt scratched his head. "Beetles." He answered after a moment or to. "Why?" He asked confused._

"_Just wondering. Hey Wy,"_

"_Yea?" Wyatt asked turning his head to look at her. _

"_Thanks, I had a really great time." She said with a smile before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. _

"_No problem." Wyatt answered with a smile. _

"_You really are a great friend."_

_Wyatt kept his smile on while his brain was bouncing off the walls inside his head. "I LOVE YOU!" It was screaming. "TELL HER!!!"_

****

Wyatt walked forward and stood in front of her, he stood there almost afraid to reach out and touch her but he needed to, he needed to know she was there in front of him and his mind wasn't playing a trick on him.

"Kayla?" He whispered.

Kayla smiled as a few tears fell from her eyes and she nodded before Wyatt pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Kayla wrapped her arms around Wyatt and held onto him tightly not wanting to let go. Wyatt turned his head to the side as he held onto her and he couldn't stop smiling, he could smell her shampoo; strawberry burst. Wyatt lifted his right hand and placed it on the back of Kayla's head tangling his fingers in her long dark hair, neither of them spoke. They couldn't find the words.

* * *

"_**We used to have this figured out; **_

_**we used to breathe without a doubt,"**_

* * *

Henry Jr sat watching as his Mom and Dad walked around the kitchen throwing odds and ends into a pot, his dad was helping in anyway he could. As he wasn't a magical being he stood reading out ingredients while Paige tossed them into the pot. His family was falling apart at the seams, The Halliwells were strong and they could face any demon apart from the inner ones, he wasn't sure if they could survive this. Looking around he could see the strain everyone was under, Bell and Chris weren't talking, Mel was blaming herself, and Letti sitting in a corner crying not talking to anyone it was a shambles. Not to mention Piper storming around yelling and then bursting into tears while Phoebe and Coop tried to calm her down, Leo out talking to the Elders looking for help. Henry Jr sighed placing his head down on the counter they needed a miracle.

****

_The children were sat in the living room of the manor listening to their parents talking about their magic and how they would be involved one day._

"_And most importantly." Leo said finally getting a word in. "You guys stick together and look out for each other ok?"_

_The kids all nodded and their parents smiled at them warmly, with a little training and help. They would be ready to face anything that was thrown at them._

****

Henry Jr sighed again, they thought they would stick together but it was proving much more difficult than they had ever imagined. Loving each other and sharing a magical bond didn't seem to be enough at the moment.

* * *

"_**When nights were clear, **__**you were the first star that I'd see,"**_

* * *

Jenny turned away from her mother and sister and walked out of the kitchen, out of the house. She walked through the hallway and threw open the front door, her eyes cast to look at Mel in the living room. Jenny stepped outside and shut the door over behind her; she walked and sat down on the top step placing her head in her hands. She looked upwards at the darkening sky she saw no stars, hope was slipping further and further away from her and her family. She had seen it in her visions so many times before the heartache, the pain, the loss of a loved one but she never imagined it could break apart like this. She had seen the good stuff she knew it would happen, or at least that was what she thought. They had seen a glimpse of the future, children born into a happy family, a family which Kayla was part of. Jenny never wanted that to change.

****

_Before anyone could do anything else a portal appeared on the far wall of the attic and it began to blow an oceany blue colour, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared leaving three people behind. Wyatt and the others cast looks at each other and then turned to look at the three new people that had joined them._

"_Ok which one of you lot just helped our cousins disappear?" The tallest boy asked._

"_Whoa way to break it to them." The shorter boy said sarcastically._

"_Ok this is why we agreed I'd do the talking." The girl said._

"_Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked._

_The teens looked at each other and whispered something before the tallest one answered. _

"_We're your kids." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Well three of them."_

"_WHAT?!" Came the chorus of confused cries._

"_Well they took that better than I expected." The shorter boy said before receiving a slap from the girl._

****

Jenny sighed as a few tears pooled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks silently.

* * *

"_**We used to have this under control. **_

_**We never thought. We used to know,"**_

* * *

Charlie sat in the attic with Jason and Gracie at her sides, they were on the floor trying to collect all the broken shards of mirror the task was Herculean. Life was never easy when you were a Halliwell but everyone got on with it, took everything in their stride. They were able to control life a little, they knew what they had to do what they were destined but even destiny seemed to be turning on them. It wasn't fair to have so much bad luck or whatever you wanted to call it dished out on one family. Things were going great and then "bam!" they were the pits again, the family had hit rock bottom. Gracie looked at her sister and offered her a weak smile, being twins might have had something to do with it but Gracie could feel what Charlie was feeling and she felt the same way. As the young girl lifted another piece of glass she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Wyatt?" she asked the thin air.

Jason looked up and turned his head hoping to see his best friend standing their unharmed and good, sadly he didn't he turned and looked back at Gracie. "He's not there Gracie."

"I know." Gracie answered. "I think I can feel him."

"What do you mean feel him?" Charlie asked. "I don't understand."

"It's like he's here but isn't." Gracie replied. She sighed. "Maybe it's just because I miss him."

****

_"I can't believe we finally made it." Jason said with a laugh as he walked in the front door of the brand new flat._

_"I know!" Wyatt said happily as he stepped in and looked around. "Finally away from the parents. Oh it feels so good to be free." Wyatt walked over and flopped down on the sofa. _

_Jason shook his head as he closed the door over, before it shut Kayla apepared and pushed it back open. "Thought we could use a house warming gift."_

_"Pizza!" Both boys shouted._

****

* * *

"_**At least there's you, **__**and at least there's me"**_

* * *

Piper looked up at watched as her loving, beautiful family kept falling apart, the strength to carry on fading. Piper sighed upon seeing Chris walk away as Bell walked over to him, she really didn't know what was going on with those two. Looking back down at the page on mirrors Piper sighed, there was something here she knew it. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She hopped that they would to save Wyatt, she wasn't going to give up. She would fight every goddamned magical being on this earth she couldn't lose her son. She couldn't lose anyone; Piper couldn't cope with the loss of another loved one.

****

"_Why did they put us through so much, for it to end this way?" She cried into Leo's chest on the morning of Prue's funeral._

"_How dare you leave me!" Piper shouted after Paige and Leo brought her to Prue's grave._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" Piper asked as she held onto baby Chris in her arms. "He got back home?"_

_Paige and Phoebe shook their heads sadly. "Gideon killed him." Phoebe said. _

"_Wyatt baby it wasn't you." Piper said as she tried to walk over to him. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_I killed innocent people!" Wyatt shouted. "I killed my family! I tried to kill Chris!"_

* * *

"_**Can we get this back?"**_

* * *

Kayla sighed she knew she couldn't stay here as much as she wanted to, she wanted nothing more than to stay in Wyatt's arms so that he could keep her safe protect her from the big bad world. Pulling away slightly caused Wyatt to let go of Kayla, he stood looking at her.

"Is this real?" He asked. "Are you really here?"

Kayla nodded. "Wy you're not meant to be here."

Wyatt smiled a little. "Wherever here is."

"Limbo." Kayla answered with a sad sigh. Wyatt's little smile faded from his face and he looked at Kayla with wide eyes.

"W-why are you here?" He asked, praying he wasn't too late. That there was still time to save her, bring her back.

"Spying on you." Kayla answered. "I got a friend to help me out." Kayla lifted a hand and placed it on Wyatt's cheek, he leaned into her touch. "I hear you've been driving everyone crazy looking for me. You gotta stop."

"What?" Wyatt asked. "Kayla I can't do that. I can't just let you go I..."

"Wyatt," Kayla said taking her hand away. "Baby I don't want you to keep looking for me, you're gonna get hurt and I'll never forgive myself if you..."

Wyatt silenced the end of that sentence by placing his arms round Kayla's waist and pulling her close to him while pressing his lips over hers. Kayla pulled away again, she stood so far back that Wyatt's arms fell to his sides. "You're gonna be fine." She said softly.

Wyatt sighed to keep his emotions in check, Kayla was about to leave him again. Her voice was the same tone as Grams when she was about to leave. "I'm not gonna stop looking for you." Wyatt vowed. "Not until you're back home."

"Wyatt..." Kayla said as her tears began to fall.

"You can't stop me Kay, I am not gonna give you up." Wyatt said walking forward and taking her into his arms again. He rested his head against hers and lifted his hands, brushing away her tears.

"I love you." Kayla said quietly.

"I love you too." Wyatt replied before kissing her softly. Wyatt's eyes opened as he saw a flash of golden light, Kayla vanished leaving the young witch lighter all alone.

* * *

"_**Can we get this back to how it used to be?"**_

* * *

Skye sat in the living room beside Mel trying her very best to comfort her. The two girls had always had a strong bond the fact they were of the same age, only a few months apart. Skye sat holding Mel in a hug while she cried. Skye tried her best to bite back her tears and so far it was working, she was scared hell everyone was Wyatt could be gone forever. Skye shook her head trying not to think like that, Mel would die if Wyatt didn't come back, everyone would.

"Mellie it's gonna be ok." Skye said softly.

"No!" Mel shouted pulling away from Skye. The distraught teen stood up and walked away from her cousin placing her hands on her forehead pushing her hair back off her face. "You can't keep telling me that! You don't know if it will be ok!"

Skye sighed as she watched Mel walk over to the window. The young half cupid leaned forward placing her head in her hands as she sat on the sofa, Mel had never once shouted at her while she had tried to comfort her.

* * *

"_**I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way."**_

* * *

_Mel lay on her bed hugging her pillow Skye stood at the door with Wyatt and Chris, all three of them were a little scared to enter. Mel's date had been a disaster and right now her older brothers wanted to kill the EX-boyfriend. Skye stood with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream in her left hand, complete with spoons and a stack of girly DVDs in her right. She turned and looked at Wyatt and Chris. _

"_Ok guys how about you leave us girls alone for a while?" Skye asked._

"_But..." Wyatt started but Chris stopped him by shaking his head. The elder of the brothers sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, call if you need anything."_

_Chris smiled and shook his head at his brother. "We love you Mellie, we love you too Ladybug."_

"_And..." Skye said looking at Wyatt._

"_We promise not to kill Zac, at least not yet anyway." Wyatt said with a smirk._

_Skye sighed and shut the bedroom door before walking over and sitting down on Mel's bed behind the sobbing girl. She smiled sadly and placed the DVDs down before kicking off her flip-flops and lying out on the bed, popping off the lid of the ice cream tub Skye tapped Mel on the shoulder causing her to roll over to look at her._

"_Ice cream?" Skye asked with a small smile. Mel laughed and sat up before being handed a spoon. _

_Mel turned and looked at Skye. "Thanks Ladybug."_

_Skye smiled and wrapped an arm around Mel's shoulders pulling her in for a hug. "No problem." She said with a smile._

* * *

"_**I used to listen; You always had just the right thing to say."**_

* * *

Letti sat in the corner running her hands through her hair as she rocked back and forth on the spot, the tears falling from her big warm brown eyes. It was all her fault, if she hadn't thrown that potion Mel wouldn't have had to do anything and Wyatt would be here, he would be ok, he'd be alive. The family wouldn't be at war with each other. All the Halliwells ever did was fight for the greater good, risk their lives and what did they get in return? Pain and heartache, the pain of loosing a loved one. Letti placed her head down on her knees and sobbed away to herself. Whenever Jenny tried to reach her she would shout and Jenny would be forced to stop moving.  
"It hurts'" Letti sobbed as she placed her hands on the side of her head. "I want it to stop."

Letti could feel everyone's emotions hitting her in waves, the potion the whole family had taken must have been wearing off.

"_Not again please not again."_ Piper's voice whispered inside her head.

"_When this is all over I'm gonna kick Destiny's ass."_ Paige's voice sounded.

"_Please don't be to late."_ Dylan's voice came.

"Make it stop." Letti sobbed.

"_God Letti let me help you."_ Jenny's voice came ringing inside her head. _"Maybe I should have stayed outside."_  
Phoebe stood by Jenny's side and slowly edged her way over to where Letti was sitting, Phoebe got down on her knees and took her whimpering daughter into her arms, and she placed a hand on her forehead and the other round her shoulders. "Shh." Phoebe whispered.

* * *

"_**I used to follow you. Never really cared where we would go. Fast or slow, to anywhere at all."**_

* * *

Paige stood watching as Piper sat crying to herself in front of the book, she turned her head and watched as Charlie and Gracie walked down the stairs and smiled weakly at her before heading into the kitchen. Paige sighed heavily and ran a hand through her greying raven coloured hair. She walked over and took a seat beside Piper, acting like the older sister, Paige leaned over and pulled her into a hug while she cried.

****

"_It's alright to hate her Piper." Paige said as she looked at Piper. "After my parents died I hated them for it, they left me and I hated them. It's ok for you to hate Prue!"_

* * *

_**We used to have this figured out; We used to breathe without a doubt,"**_

* * *

"Come on." Paige said as she let go of Piper and picked up the book. "There's gotta be something in here."

Piper nodded and sat at her baby sister's side as they flipped through the book. Paige stopped on the page about mirrors and read it over, Piper could still feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She went to wipe some away and the droplets of salt water fell onto the book. Her tears disappeared in a flash of golden light, next the text began to glow. One sentence in particular. Her eyes lit up as her face broke into a smile, Paige too.

"We got it!" They shouted in unison. "We know how to save Wyatt!"

* * *

"_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see,"**_

* * *

The family gathered in the attic and watched as Piper looked down at the shards of glass. "Heal the mirror." She instructed the white lighters in the family.

"What?" Gracie asked confused.

"Heal the glass." Piper said. "Leo did it with the P3 sign." Piper told them Leo stepped forward and held his hands out on the empty mirror wood. Paige stepped forward and held her hands out praying it would work, slowly a few pieces flew back into place. Henry Jr, Charlie, Gracie, Chris and Mel stepped forward also holding their hands out. The glass was surrounded by golden lights as it was lifted off the wooden attic floor, it stuck itself back together in the frame once it was stuck together whole once again everyone looked in it and saw nothing but their reflection.

"Where's Wyatt?" Mel asked sucking back a sob. "He should be here."

* * *

"_**We used to have this under control. We never thought, We used to know.**_

* * *

Golden lights rained down on the attic and they landed on the floor leaving Wyatt behind. Phoebe was the first to turn her head and see him; she ran forward and got down on the floor. "Wyatt!" she shouted. Leo and Piper ran over quickly and got down beside Phoebe and Wyatt, Leo holding his hands out over his son watched as the golden light shone down from his palms and Wyatt began to wake up.

"Mom?" Wyatt gasped out. "Dad? Aunt Phoebe?"

"Oh thank god!" Piper cried happily as she leaned forward and hugged Wyatt tightly.

Wyatt held onto his Mum for a moment before he orbed out of her arms and appeared at the book that was lying on the floor a little away from Chris' feet. Mel stepped forward ready to apologize her heart out and beg for forgiveness but Wyatt stopped her.

"Don't." He snapped as he turned the pages of the book.

Mel's face fell into a sad look again as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Wyatt I am so sorry, I never..." She stepped forward and Wyatt looked up at her again.

"Stay away!" He snapped.

"Wyatt what the hell?" Chris asked. "Mel didn't mean to do it..."

Wyatt looked at Chris. "Will you just leave me alone?! If you had just killed that demon Kayla would still be here!" Wyatt yelled so loudly that a vase exploded, his powers going off their rocker.  
Gasps filled the room, Paige quickly linked hands with Henry and orbed herself and the rest of the spectators out of the room leaving Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Piper and Leo. A flash of pink light appeared along with a shower of orbs Henry Jr and Letti had come back.

* * *

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

* * *

Chris looked at Wyatt with a pained expression on his face, he felt as if he had just been struck in the face by his brother's hand. Wyatt stood taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he hadn't meant to shout that but he did.

* * *

_**Can we get this back? Can we get this back to how it used to be?**_

* * *

The others couldn't believe that Wyatt would stoop so low, blaming Chris for his fiancée's kidnapping. Henry Jr sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, if anyone was to blame it sure as hell wasn't meant to be Chris, maybe it was his fault. After all he had gone to check on Kayla and Jason and wound up being held at gun point, Chris following in his footsteps.

Chris looked at his brother with hate and disgust; here the bruit was blaming him for his fiancée's disappearance. "If I had tried anything Junior might have died! She had a gun for crying out loud Wyatt!" Chris yelled. "The demon that had Kayla was already knocking out Jason by the time I got out into the hall! I didn't even know they had Kayla until that demon walked into the room with her!"

Wyatt felt the guilt well up inside of his gut, he felt so bad it was unbelievable. How could he have said that to his baby brother?

"Boys stop it!" Piper snapped. "Blaming each other isn't going to help."

Chris looked at his Mom and then back at Wyatt. "But _if_ I had known, I would have done something quicker. I would have thrown myself in front of a fireball for Kayla and you know that! I would have done everything I could to have saved her and that's what I'm doing right now! I'm making up for it now Wyatt!" Chris shouted.

"Chris son, calm down." Leo said softly.

Chris shook his head. "I can't calm down!" He yelled. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" Chris yelled.

Henry Jr placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled very loudly, all eyes looked to him. "It's my fault!" He shouted. "Ok there I said it! Now both of you stop arguing neither of you are to blame, I am alright?"

"It's my fault!" Letti shouted. "If I hadn't thrown that potion Mel wouldn't have had to freeze it."

"It's my fault!" Mel cried. "I blew up the mirror!" Letti and Mel both exited from the room leaving the others standing in angry silence.

Chris turned to look at Wyatt. "I can't believe you." He hissed. "I can put up with the "world is against me" act, the demon hunting, the sniping, but this is the last straw! I can take a lot of abuse Wyatt, hell I did it enough in the unchanged future." Wyatt felt the colour drain from his face. "But I sure as hell will not let you walk around here accusing other people! It was an accident! We didn't know the mirror was going to get blown up!" Chris felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes.

* * *

"_**I look around me, And I want you to be there,"**_

* * *

Piper felt as if she was about to collapse into a heap, the unchanged future had just been used against Wyatt.

"Chris honey…" Piper said calmly but she was cut off mid sentence.

"Don't." Chris said before orbing out of the attic.

Henry Jr hung his head low and stood looking at his feet, Wyatt had stepped back from the Book and he stood looking at his parents.

* * *

"_**'Cause I miss the things that we share,"**_

* * *

The living room was silent, no one dared to speak, and no one dared to move. Letti had hearted home with Coop and Phoebe following her, Mel locked herself in her room. Bell sat with her head in her hands how could a family that was once so strong be falling apart? She heard the familiar sound of orbing and she looked up, seeing Chris appearing in the hallway caused her to rise from her seat. She didn't care if he was mad at her; she just wanted to make sure he was ok. He had done it to her enough times in the past. She stood quietly and watched as Chris stopped meters from the front door, Bell walked fully out of the living room and stood at the table that sat in the hall.

"Chris?" Bell called out.

Chris didn't turn round instead he reached out and touched the handle on the door, he turned it and opened it before stepping out into the darkened world. Bell walked out of the house after him closing the door and heading down the front steps.

"Chris?" Bell called. "Chris will you slow down?"

"Not now Bell." Chris snapped as he reached the sidewalk in front of the manor.

Bell threw her hands down in frustration by her sides and stopped dead on the street. "So when?!"

Bell shouted. "When are you going to have time? You keep pushing me away when all I'm trying to do is help!"

"I know!" Chris yelled turning round to look at Bell. "I've just got stuff to worry about just now; I can't deal with you on my back right now too!"

Bell's hands balled into fists at her side. "_Deal_ with me? Am I really that much trouble?"

Chris sighed and stepped forward; he reached out and touched Bell's cheek brushing a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. Bell turned her head to the side not really wanting to look at Chris.  
"That's not what I meant." Chris said softly. He placed his palm flat on Bell's cheek. "We'll talk later alright? I just gotta go do something first."

Bell stayed quiet and Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bell's, he kissed her softly and slowly. Bell stood with tears running down her cheeks and pulled back.

* * *

_**Look around you. It's empty, and you're sad,"**_

* * *

Chris smiled weakly and disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs. Bell reached up and touched her lips softly; it caused her to cry even more. Why couldn't Chris see that he was hurting her? "He had too much to deal with", that was his excuse. Bell wiped at her eyes and felt someone bump against her, turning to the side Bell watched silently as a man walked away from her. Catching but a single glance was not enough she did not recognise their face. Taking a shaky breath Bell turned and headed off down the darkened street.

****

"_You know I love you right?" Chris asked as he and Bell sat in P3 on one of the sofas, their fingers intertwined.  
Bell looked at Chris funny. "Yea." She answered with a smile. "And I love you."_

_Chris smiled before kissing Bell softly on the lips, pulling her closer to him. "I just wanted you to know that."_

****

* * *

"_**'Cause you miss the love that we had."**_

* * *

Mel quietly opened her bedroom door ever so quietly and peered out into the empty hallway, hearing talking she brought her head back inside and closed the door over leaving nothing but a tiny little gap so she could hear.

"Is Letti ok?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe appeared from the attic.

Phoebe nodded. "She'll be fine once this is all sorted out. Where is Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"With Piper and Leo." Paige answered before running a hand through her slightly greying raven coloured locks. "On the Bridge I'm guessing.

Phoebe sighed. "Think this will get any better?" She asked. "We keep telling ourselves that but I need some cold hard proof."

Paige sighed and smiled sadly. "That's my question, I'm the worried little sister remember?"

Phoebe and Paige laughed a little and disappeared off down the stairs to find the others.

Mel opened her bedroom door and she walked to the stairs that lead to the attic, she looked at the closed door before running up the stairs two at a time. She opened the door and walked inside and closed the door before making her way over to the Book of Shadows, the young witch opened the slightly worn green cover and began to flip through the book's pages.

****

"_We don't get a choice in this sort of thing honey." Piper said softly. "I know that it's gonna hurt sometimes and you're gonna wish it wasn't you but once the magic is gone you'll realise how much you need it."_

_Seven year old Mel looked up at her Mom. "You can get rid of your magic?" She asked._

_Piper nodded and pointed to a page in the book. "You can use this spell, but you'll need to reword it so you don't take your brothers' powers away too. It's done in threes." Piper told her. "Honey I hope you never want to use this spell, but it's here if you ever need it ok?"_

_Mel nodded. "I don't think I'll ever need it Mom."_

****

The tears clouded Mel's honey brown eyes as she looked down on the page, if she did this there was no turning back.

* * *

"_**You used to talk to me like I was the only one around, The only one around,"**_

* * *

The cell was dark as it always was; everything was quiet, the witches weren't being tortured for the moment so there was a comforting yet scary silence hanging over the dungeons. The torches on the wall produced orange and red flames it was only enough to create a dim light.

Kayla stood up and looked around the cell she had been trapped in for the past three months. She placed her head in her hands trying to stop the tears from falling; she didn't want Amy to see her cry. As the young witch felt her head coming back into her body Amy looked up at Kayla and sighed sadly, she couldn't believe she could still use her power of projection from inside the cells but no one could get out. Amy ran a hand through her dirty black hair, she was happy she had managed to get Kayla to Wyatt she only wished she could have kept them together.

"He must really love you." Amy said quietly. "He's not gonna give up on you Kayla."

"Yea I know." Kayla said quietly lifting her head from her hands. "But it's killing him, when I saw him...he looked so broken." Kayla let out a pissed off cry and pulled on the bottom of her ripped wedding dress. "It's all my fault!" She shouted.

"Kayla what are you doing?!" Amy asked alarmed as she stood up and made her way over to where her new friend was ripping her dress.

* * *

"_**We used to have this figured out; We used to breathe without a doubt,"**_

* * *

"I want out of this damned thing!" Kayla shouted. "I want to get out of here! I want to see Wyatt, I want Chris to pick on me! I want Bell to curl my hair, I want Mel to give me hugs for no reason, I want to yell at Jason because he takes too long in the bathroom...I..." Kayla broke down into a full  
sob.

Amy pulled her into a hug. "I know, I want out of here too. I can't imagine what you're going through Kayla but you gotta keep it together. If not for yourself for Wyatt. He'd die if something happened to you." The young witch pulled away from Kayla and turned her back. "I wonder if I can project you another out..." Kayla let out a groan which caused Amy to turn round. Her grey-blue eyes widened in horror as she watched Kayla slump to the floor Barbus standing behind her.

"You can't always get what you want." Barbus hissed. "It's bratty."

"Kayla!" Amy shouted getting down on the floor and sitting by her friend's side. "What did you do to her?!" Amy demanded.

"Knocked her out." Barbus answered simply with a twisted smile. "I thought she might put up a protest." He waved his hand and Kayla's wedding dress disappeared from her form leaving her in black jeans and a t-shirt. Her pretty silver sandals on her feet.

"What are you doing with that?" Amy asked. "That's Kayla's dress!"

"I need it." Barbus answered throwing his hand out sending Amy into the back wall knocking her out too. The demon of fear let out a laugh and walked out of the cell, the black bars sliding back into place and locking. They flashed black and then looked normal.

* * *

"_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see .We used to have this under control," **_

* * *

****

_Kayla walked into P3 a little confused, she had gotten a message from Wyatt telling her to put on her pretty green dress, the one she had bought last Saturday, and to meet him at P3 at half seven. It was half seven and there were no lights on. Kayla carefully walked down the stairs into the main room holding onto her silver coloured purse. _

"_Wyatt?" She called out into the darkness. "Wyatt where are you?"_

_A light blue glow appeared above the centre of the room and Kayla walked over to where it was shining above, the bar. Confused the young witch walked over and spotted a red rose lying on the bar top with a folded piece of white paper beside it. _

"_The answer to your question is hidden in this room; all you gotta do is follow the clues. Here's the first one; "Here we sat after prom while I cleaned up your bloody nose Jason danced around with the camera, a grounding followed." Pick up the letters as you go and you'll find me." Kayla read aloud. "Love Wyatt." Kayla smiled to herself. _

_Kayla walked around the club and had to solve fifteen clues, earning fifteen bits of white paper. Her last clue lead her to the bar where she found the paper attached to the key rack. "Ok now what?" Kayla called aloud. A shower of blue and white orbs appeared in front of her revealing another note. "Each clue is a letter; rearrange them to make a sentence. Love Wy."_

"_Ok." Kayla said with a shrug. "Ok we got a question mark." She put that at the end of her pile and began to move the letters around. "Will you..." After a few moments Kayla had rearranged the letters and she read the sentence aloud. "Will You Marry Me?" Kayla gasped. "Oh my god!"_

****

Amy groaned as her eyes slowly came back into focus. "Kayla," She rasped out. "Kayla are you ok?"

* * *

"_**We never thought. We used to know."**_

* * *

Wyatt stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge listing to his parents tell him wise words of advice, but he wasn't really paying attention. As his blue eyes gazed out onto the water below his mind wandered off leaving his world behind.

****

"_Just finish me off Wyatt!" Mel shouted as she pushed her broken and battered body up off the floor. "I don't wanna fight you any more!" her tears were falling from her eyes like broken taps. "I can't fight you any more."_

_Wyatt laughed coldly. "This is just too good." He sneered. "Little Chrissy will be so disappointed in you, as am I. Giving up like this, it's not who you were raised to be Melinda."_

"_You weren't raised to be evil!" Mel shouted. "Wyatt please just stop! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? Where's the big brother who used to check for the Woogyman under my bed every night? And who used to tell me the spell in case he ever came back. Where's that brother I want that brother back."_

"_He doesn't exist any more Mel." Wyatt answered her simply._

"_Chris will save you, I know he will!" Mel shouted. "Goodbye brother." She hissed the last part before calling for the athame. _

_Wyatt turned and watched as his little sister slumped to the floor, her eyes closed. She had taken her own life but he had pushed her to it. Walking over Wyatt crouched down at her side and pulled the weapon from her chest with a sad sighed he brushed his hand over her cheek and kissed it softly. "I wish this could have been different."_

_A shower of orbs appeared in the attic causing Wyatt to look up, his eyes grew wide at the sight of his little brother. His clothes tattered, the blood on his skin the dirt on his face. But what happened next caused him even more shock._

"_Mel?" Chris asked walking forward slowly. "Oh my god..." He breathed out as the tears began to fall. He turned to look at Wyatt; he saw the athame in his hand. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled sending Wyatt flying backwards with a blast of his telekinesis. _

_Chris ran over to where his sister lay and took her into his arms. "No, Mellie no..." Chris sobbed. "Please...Come on Mel wake up. Look at me kiddo." No answer, no movement. Chris looked up at Wyatt. "How could you?!" He screamed. "She was our little sister! Our baby sister!"_

****

"Wyatt." Piper said softly, she reached out and touched Wyatt's shoulder causing him to jump before turning round to look at her.

"I killed her." Wyatt said softly.

"Killed who son?" Leo asked. "You haven't killed anyone."

"Mel." Wyatt whispered. "I killed her; she did it because of me."

"Wyatt baby what are you talking about?" Piper asked concerned. "Mel is just fine. You haven't killed anyone baby. You're not a killer."

"But..."

"_LEO! WYATT!" _Rang throughout the air. Quickly Piper's hands were grabbed and the three disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

* * *

"_**At least there's you, and at least there's me,"**_

* * *

"What do you mean Jenny?" Phoebe asked as her youngest daughter ran from the kitchen frantically.

"She's getting rid of her powers!" Jenny yelled.

"Who?!" Jason asked. "There are a lot of she's around here."

Jenny stopped on the stairs. "Mel!"

"What?!" Chris asked. He took off up the stairs after Jenny. "Mel!" Chris shouted.

"Leo! Wyatt!" Paige called as the rest of the gang took off up the stairs.

Jenny could feel her heart pounding in her chest she hopped that just this once her vision was wrong that Mel wasn't even in the attic as her and Chris ran past Mel's room heading towards the attic Jenny stopped and looked inside her room. As her hand touched the door she was hit with the same vision.

****

"_I can't cause any more pain." Mel muttered to herself. She picked up a scrap of paper and stood in front of the mirror that had held her eldest brother but hours ago. Taking a deep breath she began to recite.  
"Mel open up!" Caused the young witch to stop for a moment. _

"_Go away!" Mel called as the tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Mel open the door!" Chris called. "Please! Don't do it!"_

****

Jenny let out a gasp again as her vision faded, she ran up after Chris with the rest of her family by her side. "I think she put a block round the room. Chris couldn't orb into her in my vision."

"Don't worry bumblebee." Junior said as he flashed a piece of paper at her. "I got an anti blocking spell right here."

* * *

"_**Can we get this back?"**_

* * *

Bell folded up a jumper and placed it into the bag she had lying on the top of the bed. With a great sigh she zipped it up and placed it with the other ones she had collected. Walking over to the bed side table she placed the white envelope down, looking at it she wondered if this was the right thing to do. Wiping at her eyes the young witch reached up and took the silver chain from around her neck placing the necklace down on the table next to the envelope. Bell walked backwards and stood in amongst the sea of bags that surrounded her, taking one last look around the room, she disappeared in a flash of purple light leaving the room very empty.

* * *

"_**Can we get this back to how it used to be? **_

_**Yeah."**_

* * *

Mel walked and stood in front of the mirror, she looked a mess. Big black circles under her eyes because of her smudged make up, her hair falling out of it's side ponytail. Taking a deep breath she looked down at the bit of shaking paper in her trembling hands. She didn't know if she could do this, if she didn't she would keep making mistakes, hurting people. If she did do it she'd be powerless but the others would be safe. It was better to sacrifice herself instead of her family.

"From whence they came," Mel said in a shaky voice.

"Mel open up!" Chris shouted as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" Mel called as the tears fell from her eyes dripping onto the paper, making the ink run.

"Mel open the door! Please don't do it!" Chris called again as he banged on the door.

"Chris move I got the spell." Another voice said.

Mel gulped in a breath of air. "From whence they came,

Return them now," The door started to open, Mel turned to the side and lifted her hand freezing the door. "Vanish the words, banish my powers."

"Mel!" Phoebe shouted. "Sweetie you don't have to do this!"

"From whence they came,  
Return them now.  
Vanish the words,  
banish my powers." Mel chanted again as Chris started to blow the door apart, trying desperately to get in. Mel felt slightly light headed but she continued.

"What's going on?" Mel heard her mother's voice.

"Mel's trying to get rid of her powers!" Skye shouted.

"Mel sweetie open the door for me!" Piper called. "Honey please!"

"From whence they came,  
return them now.  
Vanish the words,  
banish my powers!" Mel chanted through a watery voice. Bright white lights began to swirl round her and the writing on the lined paper vanished, her hold on the door also. The room began to spin and blackness crept in around her.

* * *

"_**To how it used to be,"**_

* * *

Chris and Wyatt kicked the remains of the broken door open together pushing their differences aside and the whole group of people stood frozen as they watched the golden lights fade and the bit of paper fall from Mel's hand. She staggered a little before falling to the floor herself. Wyatt and Chris both ran forward with Piper and Leo at their heels, the rest of the family in behind them. Dylan and Jason legged it over to the book where they began to flip through the pages looking for the reversal spell, Paige joined them she had a faint idea what to look for.

"Mel sweetie wake up." Piper begged softly as Wyatt lifted his little sister into his arms. "Come on open your eyes for Mommy."

Leo held his hands out over his baby girl and sighed in anger and sadness when he found there was nothing to heal. Wyatt looked at Mel lying in his arms and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry Mellie, this is all my fault." He said quietly. "I don't want you to stay away, I need you. You and your magic."

* * *

"_**To how it used to be, **_

_**yeah."**_

* * *

Bell reached out and knocked on the door, she waited patiently before the door was answered. With a sad smile Bell stepped forward and into her father's embrace.

"Hey baby...honey what's wrong?" Mark Davis said softly seeing Bell's tears.

"Nothing. I just need to get away for a bit." Bell said through her tears.

Mark pulled back and placed his hand on Bell's cheek, he brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. "Come on, lets get your stuff inside and then we'll talk ok?"

"Ok." Bell said quietly.

Mark helped Bell inside, bringing in her bags. He watched as his daughter disappeared in a flash of purple light upstairs to what used to be her bedroom. With a very sad sigh and shake of the head Mark closed the front door over before turning the lock, he then took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to see his daughter.

* * *

"_**To how it used to be."**_

* * *

**Well there you have it, the end of the chapter. So it looks as if everyone is on shaky ground. Mel's gotten rid of her powers!!! Will she take them back or give up being a witch forever? What does Barbus want with Kayla's wedding dress? Are the gang any closer to finding her? Bell appeared at her Dad's place with all her bags, whats the reason behind that?**

**Looks like you'll need to wait and see... :D**

**please leave a review! Love Dreamer! x**


	7. The Wrath of Grams

**Hello all!!! Thank you very much to all who have reviewed, i love you!! :D Well here is the next chapter in the story and it's not the best, it's just kind of a filler because i needed to get some info in and i had no idea how to do it but oh well... the next two chapters are almost finished so they should be up real soon and i can't wait for you to see them! A few 'lovable' characters will be making their debut! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters :( But this story is my own creation. steal it and you will be in trouble! My people are watching. **

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter Seven: The Wrath of Grams**

Wyatt gently placed Mel down on her bed before pulling the duvet up over her; he took a seat while Chris walked round the room quickly and quietly placing crystals in different spots. This would mean that evil would have no way of getting to Mel. Chris turned and glanced at his little sister but as soon as his eyes met Wyatt's he turned away quickly placing a crystal down on the windowsill. He didn't understand Mel, why on earth had she gotten rid of her powers? With a sigh Chris sat down on the windowsill and watched Wyatt stroking Mel's hair. He knew why.

"_I'm a failure as a brother."_ He said inside his head.

Wyatt's head shot up and he looked at Chris, by the looks of things Chris hadn't realised he had just sent that telepathically to Wyatt. "No you're not." Wyatt said causing Chris to look up at him. "You're the best brother in the whole world. I'm the failure." Wyatt ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I pushed her over the edge and made her think she was dangerous."

Chris sat silently and listened to Wyatt talking, he wanted nothing more than to get up and walk over to Wyatt and hug him. Chris however sat where he was and chewed on his lip, he didn't know where he and Wyatt stood. "Wyatt, if it's any constellation. We're both failures." Chris said quietly. "We promised we would always keep Mel safe from demons and we do, we just forgot about the inner ones."

Wyatt nodded sadly. "Yea, we did." Wyatt looked up at Chris again, his blue eyes meeting Chris' sea green ones. "I'm sorry." Wyatt said. "I didn't mean what I said, I just...I just lost it."

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry too; I never meant any of it. You missed me yelling at Mom earlier, no one is acting normal today." Wyatt smiled a little. "So what happened when you were...well...you know..."

"Barbus got to me, he was about to make me do something but the potion wore off and you know the rest." Wyatt answered. "I saw Kayla."

Chris' eyes widened. "You did? How is that even possible? Wait; do you know where she is?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No I don't know where she is." He said sadly. "After the mirror broke I was sent to Limbo, she appeared in a flash of golden light. I got really scared because I thought she might have been dead. Turns out my little princess has made a friend where ever she is and this friend helped her get to me."

Chris scratched his head. "Ok some of that makes sense." He got up from the windowsill and walked over taking a seat beside Wyatt on Mel's bed. "At least you know she's ok."

Wyatt nodded as he placed an arm around Chris's shoulders pulling him in for a hug. "Yea. Chris you and me, we're ok aren't we?" Wyatt asked. "I really didn't mean what I said I...."

"We're fine Wy." Chris said as he leaned into his brother's embrace. "Me and you till the end."

Mel's eyelids began to flutter and she felt slightly strange, her eyes came into focus and she saw Wyatt and Chris sitting on the bed, thankfully they weren't looking at her. Mel sighed which alerted her brothers; they turned and looked at her relieved smiles on their faces.

"Mel are you ok?" Chris asked. He got nothing but a nod.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Wyatt asked, he leaned forward and pulled Mel into a hug.

Mel swallowed. "Get off." She said causing Wyatt to pull back and look at her, Chris also looked at her. "Wyatt get off." She said slowly finding her voice again.

"What?" Wyatt asked. "Mel I...."

"Get off you're crushing me!" Mel cried.

Wyatt let go of his baby sister and moved back a little, he and Chris both began to stare her down. Mel looked at her brothers nervously and then lifted her hands up towards the light she flicked her fingers when nothing happened Mel sank back into her pillow and sat with a small smile on her face.

"I did it." she said quietly. She watched Wyatt and Chris turn and looked at each other, they looked as if they were in deep conversation. "Hey!" Mel protested. "You can't talk about me like that anymore 'cause I can't hear you."

Chris turned and scowled at Mel. "Who's fault's that then?" He asked before looking back at Wyatt. "I'm gonna go tell Mom Mel's awake."

"Tell her I'm fine." Mel added seeing Chris was very annoyed with her.

Chris stopped at the doorway and turned back round to look at his brother and sister. "But you're not, you're missing half of who you are." He stated before disappearing.

Mel sighed and turned to look at Wyatt throwing the covers off herself. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Wyatt asked. "I'm _furious_!" He said strongly. "I can't believe you got rid of your powers, just because you blew me up."

"See normal people shouldn't have to have conversations like these." Mel scoffed. "Wyatt I blew you up. That's a problem I got rid of my powers because...."

"Don't say it." Wyatt warned. "If it even comes out your mouth I'll smack you silly." Wyatt took a hold of one of Mel's hands. "Mellie I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. You gotta get your powers back you've got a...."

"Say the D word and I'll smack _you_ silly." Mel said with a glare.

Wyatt chuckled before leaning forward and hugging Mel. "I wish you'd change your mind but I can't force you."

"Ok since when did you and Chris swap places?" Mel asked confused. "Usually you're the one storming off around the house."

Wyatt shrugged. "I am mad, but I know we're on thin ice already." With that he got up and exited from the room as Piper and Leo darted in with Paige and Phoebe in tow.

*****

Dylan walked into the attic and looked around confused, something weird was going on. Where the hell was Bell? No one had seen her for a while. Letti had gone off to work, she had to go otherwise she would have been sacked for missing it four days in a row. The little Halliwells who were still left at school had final essays to prepare, it was a little hectic. Dylan sighed and turned to leave, with his back turned towards the Book of Shadows, he failed to see the bright white lights.

The lights faded leaving someone standing in the room they watched Dylan head out of the door before coughing to get his attention.

Dylan jumped six feet in the air and spun round in fright. "Jesus." He muttered under his breath.

"Not quite." The person said with a laugh before walking forwards with her arms extended.

Dylan chuckled and stepped forward hugging the visitor. "Nice to see you again Patty. What are you doing here?" Dylan asked as he stepped out of the woman's embrace.

"Coming to warn my grandchildren and daughters, Grams is on her way and she's annoyed." Patty stated.

Dylan groaned. "Why? Cause Mel got rid of her powers or because I've seemed to have lost Bell?"

Patty smiled. "The first one. What do you mean you've lost Bell darling?"

Dylan shrugged and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "I haven't seen her in a while and can't find her."

Patty nodded and sent the young witch a warm smile. "I'm sure we'll find her. How about we go and see the others."

Dylan smiled and led Patty out of the room not noticing the look of worry she had on her face. The two witches headed down the flight of stairs.

*****

Bell teleported into the living room in a flash of purple light, she looked around her living room and spotted her dad standing talking on the phone to someone. He looked pretty concerned. Bell watched him hang up the phone and turn to look at her, placing his arms folded across his chest. Bell gulped and he sent her a look silently telling her to sit her ass down, so she did.

"Why haven't you told anyone you're here?" Mark asked his daughter. "Jason just called."

"Oh..." Bell said nervously.

"Yea oh." Mark mocked sitting down. "Bell what's going on? You call me telling me you want to move back home, but don't tell me why. You haven't told anyone you're here and I haven't heard from Chris yet. Is something going on?"

Bell shook her head. "Everything's fine Dad." Bell answered. "Nothing to worry about I promise."

"Bell..." Mark warned. "Talk to me."

Bell sighed. "I left Chris." Bell frowned slightly when she saw a twang of pain flash across her father's face.

"Why?" Mark asked confused. "What happened?"

Bell stood up heading towards the door; she picked up an athame and twirled it round in her fingers. "I'm going demon hunting."

Claire Marie Davis!" Mark shouted. "Get your ass back here! You are not leaving this house until I get answers! What is going on?!"

"Nothing!" Bell yelled. "Nothing is going on! I just don't want to be around Chris or any of the Halliwells for that matter alright?!"

"You kept telling me you love Chris." Mark stated. "Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Bell yelled. "we just, I don't know." Bell's voice became a lot softer. "Dad just drop it, I swear there's nothing wrong. I just...I just feel that way." Bell exited from the room leaving an exhausted and worried father behind.

Mark turned and picked up his jacket off the back of the sofa and exited from the room, he walked to the hall and picked up his car keys before heading off out the front door. Bell who was standing at the top of the stairs sank to the floor and burst into tears as she heard the front door slam shut. She heard the car engine start and then the car pulling out of the drive.

*****

"I still don't understand Mom." Phoebe said as she hugged Patty again. "Why is Grams going to come down?"

Patty sighed and looked to her daughters, they had gone into the kitchen to get away from the children and the ears that were desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of the conversation. Patty smiled and took a deep breath. She looked to each of her daughters in turn and decided it was probably best if she told them the news, her mother wasn't the most subtle person in the world.

"Darlings, you have battled the forces of evil for a very long time now." Patty stated. "And it's time for you to step down." The girls' mouths dropped open in shock. "It's time for the next generation to step up."

"But..." Phoebe stuttered. "Mom this isn't exactly the best time. With everything that's going on...."

"I know sweetie but it has to be done." Patty said. She turned and looked at Piper. "Wyatt, Chris and Mel are next in line."

"What?!" Piper asked. "But Mom, I thought it would have been one child from each sister."

Paige and Phoebe smirked a little. "Piper honey." Phoebe said taking a hold of her elder sister's hand. "My children are going to be cupids."

"Mine white lighters." Paige added. "We knew this was going to happen."

"But, I...they..." Piper ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god. Mel. She doesn't..."

"I know." Patty cut in before Piper had a total nervous break down. "You need to keep Wyatt, Chris and Mel safe until the powers are passed on, demons will be after them."

"Powers?" Paige asked confused. "We have to give up..."

"No." Patty said with a smile. "Status if you like. You three will pass on your charmed status to them. It's a pretty big thing and well this is the first time we have ever been able to celebrate it." Patty told the girls. "So mother will be joining us shortly."

Piper sighed. "Celebrate wasn't the word I would have used."

A slightly awkward silence filled the kitchen as the four women looked around, trying to avoid eye contact the front door bell went and each of them sighed in unison. Mother and daughters walked from the room and into the hall each of them felt their jaws drop upon seeing the sight. Penny "Grams" Halliwell was standing in the hallway hugging Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Henry Jr, Dylan and Jason, while the others were out taking care of their business.

"Mother." Patty said causing Grams to turn round and look in her direction.

"Patty." Grams said as she walked forward with her arms open. "Girls."

"Grams!" Phoebe said happily as she stepped forward hugging her grandmother, Paige and Piper followed suit with smiles on their faces.

Grams kissed each of them on the forehead and broke away she turned and looked at everyone standing in the hallway.

"You all know why I'm here right?" Grams asked.

"No." Patty informed her. "Only the girls know."

"Oh." Grams said turning to look at the children. "I am here because it is time for the Charmed Ones to retire and Wyatt, Chris and Mel to take their place."

"Wha'?!" The three Halliwell-Wyatt siblings voice in unison.

"That is so great!" Henry Jr said as he patted Chris on the back. "Congrats you guys!"

"Why us?" Wyatt asked. "What about the others?"

"Well I'm gonna be a white lighter along with my sisters." Henry Jr said with a smile. "And I'm thinking the girls are going to be cupids. We all knew this would happen."

Paige and Phoebe turned and looked at Piper with smiles on their faces; Piper rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in mock annoyance.

The Halliwells headed into the living room after Grams ordered them, they discussed the evening and Grams explained that Chris, Wyatt and Mel weren't aloud to leave the house. Mel sat sunk in her seat avoiding everyone's gaze, when Grams turned to look at her she felt her neck heat up.

"Melinda." Grams said placing her hands on her knees looking at her great granddaughter. "As for you, you are very lucky to be receiving this honour after the way you have behaved."

Mel's jaw dropped and she looked at her great-grandmother in shock. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Mother!" Patty scalded. "Mel did what she thought was right you can't force anyone to be a witch."

"But she's a Halliwell." Grams argued. "She is one of the next Charmed Ones. She has a..."

"Say destiny and I'll slap you." Mel hissed as she stood up. "What if I don't want to be a witch?!" She asked. "What about me? All you care about is having the Charmed Ones in the family, you're just jealous because you never got to be one!"

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!" Piper barked. "Apologize to Grams this instant!"

"Why?!" Mel snapped turning round to look at her mother. "You told me to always apologize when you're sorry. I'm not sorry."

"You are acting like a five year old Melinda." Grams stated.

The others in the room sat quietly trying not to watch but sometimes life in the Halliwell family was better than TV. Jason reached over and whispered into Dylan's ear. "This would be better if we had popcorn."

Dylan turned and looked at Jason with a _"Shut the hell up."_ Look on his face.

"It is times like these when you let your emotions get the best of you I have to wonder..." Grams paused as Phoebe cut in.

"Grams I really think you're taking this too far, I mean if I had been in Mel's shoes I would have done the same."

"People die every day." Grams said before she could stop herself. Her face paled a little and she lifted a hand to her mouth.

Piper sat looking at her grandmother with a look of shock and pure disgust on her face. Patty shook her head in disgrace.

"If being a "good" witch means I have to ignore the fact I nearly killed my brother, you can shove magic up your ass and kiss mine!" Mel shouted.

"Ok enough!" Wyatt said stepping into the argument. "Everyone is a little highly strung at the moment..."

"Why I never!" Grams stood up. "I outta..."

"What?" Mel asked. "Vanquish me? Banish me from the family? Go ahead see if I care." With that Mel stalked off out of the room leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence.

Paige sighed and sat back in her chair. "That went well."

"Mom!" Henry Jr whined.

The doorbell rang and Chris excused himself from the little scene and headed towards the door. This day was turning out to be a weird one, he just hoped the drama would take a hike and everything would return to it's almost normal self. He walked towards it and reached out to touch the door handle when the door was thrown open and Mark stalked in with a face like thunder.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Chris asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Chris." Mark hissed as he slammed the front door over walking into the hall.

"Uh Mom!" Chris shouted.

Mark grabbed a hold of Chris by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall, Chris looked shocked he held his hands up as the angry father pinned him to the wall. Chris looked into Mark's face, he could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, and yet Chris had no idea why.

"Hey!" Piper shouted as she appeared in the hall with Phoebe and Paige at her sides. "What do you think you're doing to my son?"

"Holding him still while I ask him a few questions." Mark hissed. "Since no one seems to be answering me."

"Mark let him go." Phoebe begged. "Don't make me call the men because I will."

Mark sighed and took his hands away from Chris; the young witch lighter looked at him as if he had three heads. "What did I do?"

"I dunno you tell me." Mark snapped. He turned and cast a glance to the three worried women standing in the hallway, he sighed and stepped back creating a little more distance between him in Chris in case they thought he was going to kill him or something. "Why has Bell moved back home?"

"I'm sorry what?" Chris asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Chris?" Piper asked. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" Chris yelled. "What do you mean Bell's moved back home?!"

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "You didn't know?"

"Obviously not!" Chris yelled.

"She won't tell me anything, she just moved back home." Mark looked at Chris and he suddenly felt rather guilty. Chris didn't know Bell had left him. Mark raised his hands. "Chris I am so sorry I thought you guys had a fight and that's why...god if I had known..."

"Known what?" Paige asked. "I'm finding it really hard to keep up here people."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "What's going on?"

"Bell told me she left Chris." Mark answered.

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, Piper turned to look at Chris, she cringed upon seeing his face screw up in pain. Chris turned away and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look back at Mark.

"She left me?" He asked. Chris raised his finger and began pointing at Mark, he was about to say something with lots of swear words when Penny arrived in the hallway.

"Don't you even think about it young man!" Grams hissed.

Chris turned round and looked at his great-grandmother in annoyance. He walked over to the hall cupboard and pulled out a jacket he threw it on over the top of his short sleeved t-shirt. Grams looked at him confused.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" She asked.

"To see if I can save my relationship." Chris answered.

"Was no one listening to a word I said earlier?" Grams asked. "I said you weren't to leave the house."

"Face it Grams!" Chris snapped. "Without Mellie, Wyatt and I aren't going to accept our Charmed Status so give it a bloody rest."

"The Charmed Ones come first!" Grams shouted.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige cringed at the sound of that and Piper slapped a hand off her forehead, she had learned from her own experiences that never worked. Paige couldn't help but mentally laugh. Jason and Dylan quickly made their exit deciding to go and check on Mel.

Chris looked at Grams and shook his head. "I'm not picking the "Charmed Ones" over Bell I can't do that." With that the young witch lighter orbed out of the hallway leaving Piper with a proud smile on her face, she had taught him well.

Henry Jr cringed. "Uh...I'll go and start on; well I'll go and put crystals round the house." He disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"We'll go round up the others." Phoebe said as she linked arms with Paige.

Piper and Wyatt stood with Patty in between them, Mark stood looking rather guilty. Penny however was standing looking some what proud of the disruption she had caused.

"Mark would you like a cup of tea?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Uh sure." Mark said as he followed the eldest Halliwell sister into the kitchen.

Wyatt watched his mother leave the hall with Mark following and listened for the sound of the kitchen door closing, after hearing it he turned and looked at Grams with a glare. Patty stepped forward leaving her grandson's side. Patty stood in front of her mother and the soft expression she usually wore on her face disappeared she was ashamed of her mother.

"How could you?" Patty asked. "Mother this is _low_ even for _you_." Patty folded her arms across her chest. "Making Mel feel like that, making Chris pick...what has gotten into you?" She asked horrified.

"No one seems to understand the impotency of this issue." Penny snapped. She was a stubborn old horse who wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Yea you're right." Wyatt said finally speaking up. "We don't understand and I don't think you do either."

"Pardon me?" Penny asked anger pulsing through her being.

"Becoming a Charmed One is a great honour, don't get me wrong." Wyatt said as his arms fell to his side. "But Grams we are all dealing with stuff right now and having you here making us feel ten times worse isn't helping. Chris walked out because he had to go and find Bell. I know my little brother and I know that he loves her more than anything." Wyatt turned and looked at Patty waiting for some back up.

"Mel acted the way she did because she is so unsure of her magical ability and you humiliating her in front of the others hurt her." Patty continued. "You can't force anyone into this, when it comes down to it, everyone has a choice and on some level I think Mel is right. You are jealous."

"Oh I see, well maybe you don't need me around here then Patty." Penny hissed. "As you seem to know what you're doing." The golden lights swirled around Penny and they disappeared taking her back to the afterlife.

"Mother!" Patty shouted. She turned and looked at Wyatt. "She'll get over it."

Wyatt laughed a little. "I'm gonna go and...well..."

"Would you like some help?" Patty asked with a warm smile. "I can scry for her."

"I would love some help Grandma." Wyatt said with a smile as Patty walked over and took a hold of his hand the two disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

*****

Jenny sat rubbing her hands over her face; she closed the old and slightly dusty book over and had a look over her shoulder. There were thousands of books in the magic school library, she needed help and she needed it fast. The ice box hadn't left her mind since the day she had come across it, the haunted face inside it still gave her the creeps. Grabbing a pen the young witch threw her hair over her shoulder and began to scribble rhyming words down on the pad of paper.

*****

Chris sighed in frustration as the front door was slammed in his face; he took a step back from the door and rubbed his hands across his face before running his right hand through his hair. Chris walked round the side of the house and looked up at the balcony that lead to Bell's room, looking over his shoulder the witch lighter saw there was no one standing there. He quickly orbed up to it just as Bell walked back into her room, she caught sight of him and frowned before walking over and closing the curtains over. Chris banged on the glass doors.

"I'm just gonna orb in!" he shouted.

Bell sighed and walked over to her bed, she fell down on it in frustration boys were so infuriating. Chris was finally making time for her so why was she pushing him away? Giving him a taste of his own medicine possibly? Bell wiped at her eyes, she was about to roll over onto her side when she heard an almighty cracking. She shot up into a sitting position and watched as the glass from the French doors came inwards landing on the floor with Chris.

"Chris?!" Bell yelled as she got up. She ran over and got down on her knees beside him before pulling him up into a sitting position.

"Now she listens." Chris hissed. He flicked his right hand and the two of them watched as the demon fell to the floor.

Bell pushed her arms out, palms flat facing the demon. The sonic blast of energy hit the demon causing him to blow up. Chris pulled Bell down onto the floor and put his arms over her as the demon exploded causing some shards of glass to fly up around them. Hearing the clinking off glass falling to the floor again Chris slowly lifted himself up off of Bell, the young witch groaned.

"Chris lay off the pies!" she coughed out.

"Sorry!" Chris cringed.

Bell shook her head. "Well thanks for stopping by." She stood up. "Don't let the ceiling hit you on the way out."

Chris pushed himself into a standing position and grabbed a hold of Bell by the elbow; he turned her round to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere without you." Bell looked up at him coldly. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

Bell pulled her arm out of Chris' hand and turned to look at him with the look of disbelief on her face. "You didn't even bother to read the note I left you did you?"

"What note?!" Chris yelled. "I haven't been home today so I..." He threw his hands up in frustration. "Note!" He called. A shower of blue and white orbs appeared in his hands and he looked at the envelope.

Bell sighed and turned away walking over to sit on her bed. Chris suddenly felt very nervous; he turned and looked at Bell. "Can I open it here?"

"Makes no difference where you open it." Bell said with a shrug.

Chris bit down on his lip as his shaking hands opened the envelope; he pulled out the folded bit of paper and sighed before unfolding it. His sea green eyes read over the text and he looked up at Bell in disbelief, he looked back down at the note and read it over again. His brain couldn't process it;

"_You're going through a lot at the moment and have a lot to worry about let me lighten your load."_

Bell looked away from Chris and began playing with her hands; she looked down at her lap and noticed they were shaking. Maybe it was a bad idea for Chris to open the note while she was around.

"_You would be better off without me_."

Each line that stuck out was like a dagger in Chris' heart.

"_I know we're meant to have a future together but the future isn't set in stone." _

Chris swallowed hard and looked up at Bell, he felt like crying but somehow the tears wouldn't come. He turned all the way round and looked at her. "Is this really how you feel?"

Bell nodded slowly not bothering to look up at Chris, she couldn't, the tears were running down her cheeks. Chris took a deep breath and walked over taking a seat beside Bell on the bottom of her bed. "There is only one part of this letter that I like." He said softly. "I will always love you..." He placed the bit of paper down on the bed and turned to look at Bell, he gently cupped her face with his shaking hands. "I didn't know I was making you feel so bad. I'm sorry I was too stupid to realise. I never meant to push you away."

"Chris I...I...I can't..." Bell sobbed. She stood up and walked away from Chris.

"I got scared!" Chris said loudly, he wasn't giving up without a fight. "I thought I would hurt you if you saw me fighting my inner-demons." Bell looked at Chris and her facial expression softened slightly. "I don't want to push you away; I just don't want you to get hurt." Chris stood up and walked forward taking a hold of Bell's hands. "I love you so much Bell."

Bell sniffed as the tears kept on falling like waterfalls down her cheeks; she watched as Chris moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She put up no protest and placed her hands around Chris while she sobbed into his chest. Placing his hands on her back Chris rubbed comforting circles into Bell's back; the young witch stopped sobbing into his chest for a moment and looked up at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

Chris lifted his hands from her back and placed one on her waist and the other on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. Bell pulled back and smiled at Chris. "So does this mean I can move back in?"

Chris looked to be deep in thought; he received a slap from Bell across the arm and laughed. "You never left." He pressed his lips against Bell's and the two dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights.

*****

Jenny took a deep breath and began to read out the spell she had written on the piece of paper, the library had gone pretty quiet.

"A look to the future a glance in the past, show me the face with the help of the craft.  
Open my mind and let the memories flow, help me understand the blackened glow." Jenny chanted. The room began to spin and her head fell down to the desk in front of her.

Charlie walked in the general direction of her older cousin, her nose buried in a book. "The librarian said we should try the section about kidnappings. Turns out that section consists of ten bookshelves. So I picked one at random, have you found anything Jen?" Charlie asked. After getting no response Charlie looked up over the top of the book, her eyes wide. She dropped the book to the floor and ran to her cousin's side. "Oh god, Jenny wake up. Jen?" She looked over her shoulder. "Some one help!"

"Charlie?" A voice sounded.

The young witch lighter in question turned her head and looked at the person who had just called her. She watched with fear in her eyes as Jamie ran over to her side and began to check Jenny over. Charlie smirked a little as Jamie lifted Jenny out of her seat and placed her down on the floor gently, Jenny would kill her for letting him do that. Jenny had a massive crush on the guy.

"I think we should get her to a hospital." Jamie voiced.

Charlie reached out and took a hold of Jamie's hand and placed her left hand down on Jenny's arm. The three of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

*****

Her legs were about to give out underneath her, everything was a painful breath. Hearing Barbus talking only made her feel worse. Kayla was pushed into the cell and she fell to the floor, her new cuts bleeding, and the old ones stinging. Amy crawled over to her side and helped her sit up, the two watched as the demons left them very much alone but not before locking the bars into place. Kayla let out a painful groan as she lifted her hand to her side, blood stained her fingers. Amy looked at her sympathetically and ripped a bit of fabric from her sleeve she carefully placed it over Kayla's brand new wound and pressed down gently. Kayla hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Amy said apologetically.

"It's ok." Kayla gasped out in pain as she lay back on the dusty floor. "If I get out of here, the Halliwells owe me Prada and a relaxing spa weekend!"

Amy chuckled a little. "You're taking me with you."

Suddenly the floor began to shake along with the rest of the cave, Amy fell backwards with the sheer force of the movement. The young witch turned to Kayla before pushing herself up onto her knees. Deciding walking was suicide Amy crawled across the dirty floor to the front of the cell she looked through the bars and watched as demons ran past the cave entrance.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy voiced.

*****

Leon and Ebony shimmered into the room to find Barbus pacing back and forth, there was a bright shower of black lights as the ice cracked and began to fall to the floor. With every sliding sound Barbus drew in a worried breath, this wasn't meant to happen. Not yet. He still didn't understand how it was happening. He turned and looked at Leon and Ebony. "I suggest you go and get Kayla!" he hissed.

Ebony nodded in obedience and like a little dog she shimmered out obeying her master's command.

Leon turned and looked at Barbus. "What the hell are you going to do with Kayla?" He asked.

"Maybe if she sees her, she might not react as bad and we may keep our heads!" Barbus hissed.

A loud and pissed off scream filled every inch on the underworld, Barbus and the demons around him raised their hands to protect their ears from the sheer pitch of it.

"Now, now!" Barbus shouted. "No need to yell." He smiled one of his twisted smiles.

The figure stopped squealing and she looked around with a cold hard stare will with hate and betrayal. She turned to look at Barbus and the words came flooding back to her.

"How is it one stays looking the same?" She asked with a heavy accent present. "You have not changed one bit my friend."

"My Lady." Barbus said taking a bow. "It is good to see you again."

The woman looked around she turned her head in the direction of the door upon hearing cries of protest. She grinned evilly and stepped out of the ice that was lying on the floor. It sounded like glass as it clinked together.

Ebony kept a hold of Kayla in a deadly grip and watched as the woman walked forward, her long black hair swaying with every movement. Kayla let out a gap as the woman reached forward and touched her cheek.

"I shall have my revenge on your precious King, my Queen." The woman hissed. "Such a pretty young soul, shame it shall know nothing but the heartache."

"Who the hell are _you_?" Kayla asked.

"Why my Queen I am hurt." She mocked. "You shall find out in good time my dear." She let out a high-pitched laugh which caused most of the demons to leave the room. Barbus however stood with a proud grin on his face, this was about to get interesting.

* * *

**Oh no....Looks like the freaky lady in the ice just sprung free. What will this mean for the Halliwells? What does she want with Kayla and her "King"????? Bell and Chris are back together! WHOOP! I could not let them break up, i love them too much! **

**Please review! I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p! **

**Dreamer xox**


	8. a little note from me

**Hey all, I am so very sorry I haven't updated! I've not been happy with the chapters I was meant to post so I have totally rewritten them and changed a few things etc, but I hope to get them up real soon, Sunday at the latest. Thank you all for sticking by me and continuing to update and add me to your alert lists. It keeps me going.**

**Sorry for the hold up once again but I'll give you a little sneak-peek (My word program has really screwed up with its auto correction thing. it doesn't like words!**

**Chapter Sneak-peek**

Patty's eyes widened in shock as she watched the crystal stop spinning, it landed with a light '_thud'_ against the map. She watched as it landed on the wood-like-area at the park. Uncurling her fingers she made sure the item in her hand actually belonged to the person she was searching for. Sure enough the ring that used to grace one slender finger belonged to the witch who was currently M.I.A. A smile graced her features and Patty stood up from her seat, her hand still holding onto the silver string that was connected to the scrying crystal. "Wyatt!" She called excitedly. "Wyatt come quick."

The shower of blue and white orbs arrived seconds later and Wyatt appeared, he looked around confused and turned to look at his grandmother. His blue eyes dusted over what he was seeing and his brain tried to process everything. Catching a glimpse of the ring his grandmother held in her hand caused Wyatt to run over and look at the map, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. So loudly he thought Patty might hear….

**Dreamer xox**


	9. Two worlds Collide

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter! sorry it took so long, my internet wouldn't let me log on at all yesterday so that's why my update is a tad late. thanks to all who keep on reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its' characters. i do own what you are not familiar with :)**

**A/N: A little word of warning, this chapter isn't what it seems :P there's a few clues placed around it for the up coming chapters.**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter eight: Two worlds collide**

Charlie stood in the white corridor watching as Jenny was wheeled away from her on a gurney; the tears were falling from her brown eyes as she watched her go. Charlie hated herself, she had only turned her back for two minuets and then Jenny was lying out cold on the table top. Hearing footsteps Charlie turned her head and watched as Jamie came up to her, he had a pretty worried look on his face. He took one look at Charlie and pulled her into his arms hugging her while she had her break down.

******

_The sun was shining down on the great walls, casting different shadows on the blocks of stone less fortunate. The large wooden doors open, walking forward caused his long green cloak to float behind him. With a curt nod he looked to the men standing on either side of the doors. When he had passed and stood inside the men dressed from head to toe in silver began to close the doors over. Walking down the great corridor was calming, there was no sound, no people, just himself and his thoughts. Each brick he could see held a story, it was part of history. Reaching out to touch the iron handle caused the old man to gasp, his eyes closed over and bright flashes surrounded him._

_Loud noises came from inside the room, one after another. The sound of metal hitting metal. Standing at the sidelines was always fun when the cheering began and the bets were placed, they were meant to be tiding but their old ways had gotten the better of them and they picked up their old weapons and began jousting each other. Taking a leap one of the men jumped up onto the wooden table and stepped into the middle of it with his sword high, placing his hand behind his back, he started fighting the friend who had joined him on the table top. He thought back to the glory days, the days when they did this to protect the kingdom, protect the king. Now however all they did was play fight in secrecy hoping no one would find out, that no one would find out who they really were. After all the age of good knights and kings was through, now evil and black magic ruled the lands. The laughing came to an abrupt stop and so did the clang of metal. The swords fell from their hands and fell to the table top, they quickly hopped off the table as the large doors opened. Sighs of relief were shared when they saw an old friend walk through the door, a look of panic on his face._

_"Merlin old friend what brings you here?" One of the men asked as he walked round the side of the table. He walked over to the old man and placed his hand round his elbow and Merlin did the same. They had done this for many years, it was their greeting to one another._

_"Business Sir Kay as it always is." Merlin said with a curt smile as the two men stepped back from each other._

_"What news have you of the future?" Another man asked, he was taller than the other men and had short dirty blonde hair._

_"How did you…" Merlin paused they really did not have time for this foolishness. "The future has grown dark my friends." Merlin explained. "I knew this day would come but I had hoped it would have not been so soon. Our friends in the future are not doing well and Vivien has escaped from her hold."_

_"What about the new king?" The sandy haired man asked._

_"He is in great danger Sir Lionel." Merlin said with woe in his voice. "He needs our help."_

_"Have you lost your mind old man?!" The last man, Sir Bediver, cried. "We can not just go to the future, it could mess with everything we hold dear! Everything we know!"_

_"Pain, heartache, loss? Hiding your true colours away under your casual clothes?" Merlin asked. "What happened to the great men that used to watch over the land, who protected the king with all their might?"_

_"They died along with the King." Sir Lionel said sadly as he walked forward and picked up his sword, placing it back in the belt tied round his middle._

_"Merlin is right men." Sir Kay said stepping forward and picking up his own sword and placing it back in the belt he had tied round his waist. "We used to be strong men, knights of the round table. We fought for all those who needed it so why stop now? We are Knights of the Round table, there is no stronger than us."_

_Merlin stood with a smile on his face and nodded, his long white beard bounced as he nodded with pride. He looked to the three young men who stood in front of him, they were the last left. The last in Arthur's army. "We will have to act quickly." Merlin stated. "There is so much to be done before nightfall."_

_"When do we leave?" Sir Bediver asked as he wrapped his hand across the top of his sword._

_"Just after the torches go out." Merlin answered._

_Sir Kay turned to two the last of the knights he had served with during the best years of his life. With a smile he drew his sword and pointed it skywards, Sir Lionel and Sir Bediver did the same. The points of their swords touched in the middle. "For Camelot and for Arthur!" Sir Kay shouted._

_"For Camelot and for Arthur!" Merlin, Lionel and Bediver shouted._

*****

The doctors left the room, leaving Paige with Jenny. The young witch lying on a hostpital bed with the white sheet pulled up rather high. The only sounds that could be heard were those coming from the machines around the room. Paige walked over and took a seat in the large chair at her niece's bedside. With a sad sigh she took a hold of Jenny's hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it.

"Keep fighting honey." Paige said softly. "Don't let your visions win."

*****

Chris awoke slowly, his eyes blinked a few times before they came into focus. Hearing soft breathing Chris looked down to see Bell was still asleep in his arms, it looked as if she hadn't moved an inch. Chris smiled and lifted his left hand brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, she stirred a little but did not open her eyes. Chris sighed happily and placed a kiss on her forehead before looking up at the ceiling. He lay there thinking about how lucky he was, how forgiving Bell was.

Chris was planning to make it up to Bell as much as he could, he would spoil her rotten and show her how much he cared. He didn't want to take another risk like that again. There was a strange noise and Chris' face turned a little red as his stomach continued to rumble. Looking over to the clock he saw it was coming up for 10.30pm, he had been asleep for ages.

"Someone's hungry." A sleepy voice came.

Chris looked down and saw that Bell was now awake and smiling, she laughed and sat up slightly so her head was off of Chris' chest. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Chris said as he pulled away.

"I know." Bell said with a chuckle. "But hearing your stomach reminded me how hungry I am."

Chris laughed and sat up, he slid out from Bell's grasp and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bell lay back down on the bed. "So does this mean I have to get up?"

Chris shook his head and he leaned over the bed, kissing Bell. "Nope." He told her once he had pulled away a little, but their lips were still brushing each others as he talked. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Great." Bell said with a grin as Chris stood up. She watched him go towards the door, pulling on a pair of jeans.

He stopped and turned round with a grin on his face. Before Bell could ask what was wrong a piece of pink lace was launched at her head. She took it from her head and looked before shaking her head at Chris. "Thought you might need those." He said with a laugh.

Bell sat up and threw the pillow she had been lying on at him but he orbed out of the way before he got smacked with it. Shaking her head Bell sat up and climbed out of the bed wrapping the sheet round her, she walked over to the closet and stepped inside it.

*****

Phoebe sat in the office with her head in her hands, she looked up slowly and stared at the computer screen she wanted to help and spread advice but she just couldn't concentrate. After her Mom and Grams had appeared everything had become a little crazy. Phoebe sighed it was always crazy in her family, her fingers began to flow across the keyboard causing small tapping noises to echo through the room. Happy her mind was slowly starting to work again Phoebe managed to answer two whole letters before a knock on the door came. Looking up the Halliwell woman watched confused as her long time friend and boss Elise walked into the room with a sad look on her face.

"It's almost done." Phoebe answered automatically like she had done many times before.

Elise laughed a little but shook her head. "That's not what I'm here for." she said sadly. "Your sister Paige just called…"

"Uh-oh…" Phoebe voiced. "That's never good."

"Jenny is in hospital." Elise said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Phoebe shrieked.

Elise explained what Paige had told her and watched as the worried mother began to collect up her belongings. She was talking away to Elise telling her that the column wasn't really finished but she could still print it if she wanted but Elise declined and told her that just this once her family emergency was more important. That caused Phoebe to freeze on the spot. Laughing Elise hugged her friend and co-worker as another knock came at the door. Turing their heads the two females saw the secretary standing there.

"Coop's here." She said softly.

"Get outta here." Elise said pushing Phoebe towards the door. "Tell Jenny we're asking for her."

"I will." Phoebe said as she threw her bag on across her shoulder and ran from the room over to where Coop was standing. They linked hands and jogged out of the busy newsroom a few people watching them leave.

Elise sighed and walked out of Phoebe's office closing the door over quietly behind her and taking back up her position in the newsroom.

*****

Paige sighed as she came off the phone with Piper, running a hand through her hair she watched as the doctor walked back into Jenny's room, they really hadn't said much to the family. Jason, Charlie, Jamie and Henry had gone to get coffee. Henry Jr and Jason had gone back to magic school with Skye looking for clues while Letti sat with her head in her hands hunched up over in a plastic chair. Paige paced back and forth, Piper and the gang would be arriving shortly, once they had found Chris. Seeing her pacing really wasn't helping her niece Paige took a seat beside Letti and Gracie and placed an arm around Skye's shoulders.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Peachy." Letti replied sarcastically. She looked up at her Aunt and shook her head. "I can't believe this happened. How could this have happened? She was at magic school for crying out loud."

"Sweetie." Paige said softly. "It's not your fault, I hope you know that. It could have happened to anyone. I'm just glad Charlie and Jamie got her here in case it's not magic related."

"But I thought she had just passed out…from her visions." Letti said looking confused. "Do you think it was something else?"

"I don't know what to think." Paige said sadly. "No one has really told us anything." She sighed, doctors were so infuriating sometimes.

Gracie nodded. "I hate doctors." She mumbled. "They never tell you anything. I might become a doctor just so i can break the horrible sterotype they are faced with and..."

"Honey you're venting." Paige said softly as she patted Gracie on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Gracie mumbled.

A cupboard door opened and Coop stepped out with Phoebe behind him. Letti shot up like a rocket and ran over to her Mom and Dad hugging them tightly before sharing a cry with them. Paige sighed and stood up, going over to talk to her sister and brother-in-law.

*****

Kayla sat with Amy at her side in their cell, she was looking out through the bars with watery eyes as demons were being bossed around by the female who had arrived not that long ago. The way the demons were obeying orders reminded Kayla of how everyone would do as Piper said, down to each and every word. They had to or they suffered. Even though Piper and the woman were nothing alike Kayla couldn't stop her mind wandering back to happier times, the tears were collecting at the bottom of her eyes, she took a deep breath and turned her head to the side when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

Vivien walked around pointing fingers and yelling Barbus stepped out of the shadows causing his prisoners' eyes to go wide they watched as he showed off the elegant white gown that had once been on Kayla. She stood up shaking her head, it was her dress, right down to the sparkles along the bust and the spots of red at the bottom of it. The dress was in the same condition it had been when Kayla had wanted to take it off and ripped the bottom of it in anger. She watched in horror as Vivien's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Hey bitch!" Kayla shouted through the bars as Barbus placed the gown in the hag's hands. "Get your own dress!"

Amy stood up with Kayla. "What do you want with it anyway?!" Amy shouted.

Vivien laughed and turned to the girls before walking over to them. "I just want to look at it my dears. It is such a pretty gown." Her voice was laced with a heavy accent. She smiled a twisted smile and took the gown from Barbus' hands and left the cavern. Barbus grinned at the girls.

Amy and Kayla looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces and watched as the demons left leaving them very much alone.

*****

Chris walked back into the room carrying a tray with orange juice and two plates of pancakes. He placed the tray down on the bedside table and looked around confused, wondering where Bell was. With a shrug he picked up the rose he had placed on the tray and walked over to the window, he pulled his hand back and looked outside it was dry out and lots of starts could be seen over head. Chris failed to hear the closet door open as it didn't creak like usual, he also didn't hear Bell run across the floor now dressed in a blue tank top with boy shorts.

He only realised she was there once he felt something jump on his back and wrap their legs round his middle.

"Hey!" Chris shouted with a laugh as he quickly placed his arms around Bell in case she fell.

"Hello." Bell said with a grin as she leaned in and kissed Chris' cheek. "How's it going?"

"Great now I know where you are." Chris said with a smile. He lifted his left hand and showed Bell the rose. "This is for you."

Bell let go of Chris with one of her arms and took the rose from his hand. "Aw, Chris this is soo sweet. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Chris said as he walked over to the bed. He turned and carefully dropped Bell down onto the mattress before climbing up beside her. He picked up the plates. "One stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yay!" Bell said happily as she took her plate from Chris and picked up two forks keeping one for herself and handing the other one over.

Chris smiled and lifted a bit of pancake, as the sweet treat touched his lips the house phone rang, Chris groaned. Bell sighed and leaned over and picked up the handset swallowing her mouthful of pancake.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Piper." Bell said causing Chris to groan again. "Yea he's here with me. Uh-huh we made up, it's all good." Bell smiled and took a hold of Chris' hand. "What?!" Bell yelled the smile fading from her face. Chris looked at her worriedly. "Yea of course, Piper don't worry ok? We'll be right there. Ok, we will you guys be careful too. Bye." Bell hung the phone up and turned to look at Chris who was sitting looking at her with worried eyes.

"Jenny's in hospital. She collapsed at magic school and Charlie panicked. We gotta get down there." Bell said as she got up off the bed.

Chris sighed. "I knew this would end sooner or later." Chris stood up and Bell smiled at him sympathetically before kissing him quickly. "It was great while it lasted though."

*****

_Nightfall was fast approaching and a cooling breeze had picked up, the trees were rustling away quite happily to themselves. Walking around the castle courtyard at night was dangerous if the man in charge was in a bad mood. Two men walked out of the castle, they quickly ran down the steps and across the courtyard, reaching a wall they both launched themselves onto it before climbing up it and dropping to the other side. The two men walked down a small path and came to the stables, running forward they looked into each stall to see where the horses were. Each one gave a small grunt of hello as the men walked round. Seeing there were four horses ready for the taking, they smiled and let the stable before anyone saw them. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them and climbed back up over the wall, they had to perch on the wall as a man walked by underneath thankfully they did not look up and the men went unnoticed. Hopping down off the wall they ran back inside the castle ready to give good news._

_Reaching the east wing of the castle, the two young men ran to a door right down the bottom of a corridor. They knocked twice before entering the room, stepping inside they saw three men standing talking quietly. The door was closed over and then men turned to look at the new arrivals, tying cloaks round shoulders and placing swords in belts; Sir Kay, Sir Lionel and Sir Bediver looked at the young men and shared a curt nod. The plan was being put into motion._

_"Tack up the horses and get Merlin." Sir Kay said sternly. "We've got something we need to do first."_

_The two young men nodded, still silent and let the room quickly._

_Sir Lionel gulped slightly and with his hand securely round the top of his sword he left the room following Sir Kay. Sir Bediver stood back and sighed shaking his head, this was not going to end well he could just see it now. He too followed his friends and closed the door over behind him._

*****

Magic school was quiet now, everyone had headed off home or had gone to their rooms to spend the night resting before school picked up again in the morning. Skye walked around the library looking at books on shelves and interviewing the professor in charge of the library, she didn't know what had happened to Jenny because she was away telling students to be quite, how quaint. Sighing Skye watched as Henry Jr slammed open book after open book closed and Jason stacked them back up.

"Guys there is nothing here." Jason said with a sigh. "Maybe we should go talk to Leo."

Skye turned her head and nodded. "Only I think he's still with The Elders."

Henry Jr waved his hand over the pile of books Jenny and Charlie had been looking through and he watched as they disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs back to their respected shelves and spots around the vast room.

With heavy hearts the three young witches left the library, exiting through the large wooden doors. Once they had gone a shower of blue and white orbs rained down in the room leaving a golden figure standing in front of the librarian. "It's time." She told the person dressed in gold. The figure nodded and disappeared again, leaving the library silent.

Walking in the deserted hallway caused the three witches to be on their guard something felt off, something was weird. The only sound that reached their ears was the _'clicking'_ of Skye's heeled shoes. Skye stopped dead in the middle of the hall that lead to Leo Wyatt's office and looked down at her feet. Henry Jr and Jason stopped also and turned to look back at the young girl, she was looking downwards. Lowering their gaze so they were looking in the same direction, the boys' expression read confusion. The six eyes met white rolling fog -something that you wouldn't usually find in a school unless there was a fire- but this didn't look like fire smoke, it looked like eerie white fog that swallowed people before they were reported missing in the silly horror movies everyone loved. There was a loud creaking noise which caused Skye to jump and let out a little scream. Henry Jr and Jason rolled their eyes at the young girl, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"She can handle demons but hear a little creak and she screams." Henry Jr said with a laugh.

"Uh…Henry." Jason said pointing. "I think she had a good reason."

The Witch lighter looked to where Jason was pointing and felt a frown appear on his face, there in the middle of the floor, just in front of Skye's feet sat a door. The door hadn't been there before, they would have noticed if it had.

"Ok…" He said scratching his head. "I think we should…"

"Go down there." Skye interrupted. "Great idea Henry!" She said with a quick smile before reaching for the handle.

"Whoa slow down there Ladybug!" Henry shouted. "We shouldn't as in should _not_ go down there. What if it's a trap? Come on the creepy fog…a door appearing out of nowhere."

"What if we open this and we find the thing that leads us to Kayla?" Skye asked. Playing the guilt card. "What if the answer we're looking for is right here and we just let it pas us by. What if we live the rest of our lives wondering…"

"Oh open it already." Jason said cutting Skye off. The young half cupid smiled and squatted down, she pulled up the iron handle and brought the door up. Looking down into she saw a line of steps, shrugging she stepped down them one at a time, hands ready to fight.

Jason sighed and followed. "Why do I feel like Alice in wonderland?" He asked.

"Cause you've always wanted a pretty blue dress?" Henry Jr asked with a slight snicker.

Skye rolled her eyes at her cousin's remark. She took another step and found she had reach the floor, no more steps. There was a bright white flash as the room lit up, the fog rolling round the floor the white light was so bright it stung their eyes, if they didn't know any better they would have guessed they were "Up there" and an Elder was about to appear at any second. There was another flash that caused Jason to turn his head round first. "Uh guys…" he said. "What's with the gold box?" he asked confused.

Henry Jr raised his hand and stopped Skye from stepping any closer, he walked forward instead and looked at the box, it was just sitting there on a pillar. He waved his hands about the space of the box hoping that there were no alarms or anything, shrugging he reached out and his fingers touched the box. He could feel every bump and groove that had been carved into the golden box, it was made from pure gold he guessed. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Henry became the cat and slowly lifted the lid a little hoping to get a little peek inside, however when he lifted the lid it sprung open out of his hands and a spout of tiny golden orbs flew upwards causing the three witches to look on with fear. The lights shot upwards disappearing through the floorboards. Jason turned and ran up the stairs he watched as the lights kept going up through the roof disappearing out of sight. He walked back down and stood beside Skye and folded his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"Me?!" Henry Jr cried.

"Yes _you_. _**You**_ opened the box for crying out loud!" Skye cried. "Ugh…we are so dead."

Henry Jr turned back to the box and reached in, he found a brown tinted piece of paper, it was tied with black and gold silk, the two pieces interlocking in the centre of the scroll. On the front of it in fancy script it read.

_"Halliwell."_

*****

The doctors had arrived and told the worried family members that Jenny was in a coma and it was up to her to wake. The family of course had become restless, Piper and Phoebe both yelling at doctors, they had to do something. Patty had excused herself from the group and had appeared back at the manor.

She climbed the stairs to the manor and walked back into the empty room, she had a good mind to contact her mother but the silly old witch wasn't talking to anyone so she gave up on the idea. She walked fully into the room and spotted the scrying crystal lying by the map of the city. Wyatt had been scrying for Kayla and by the looks of things he hadn't found her. With a sad sigh Patty walked over to the table and stood looking down onto the map, she carefully picked up the scrying crystal and had a look at the ring that was tied to the end of it, taking it into her hand she let it spin across the map hoping it would land.

"Patricia." A voice sounded causing Patty to jump slightly. The deceased witch turned her head and watched as three sets of orbs arrived in the attic. She groaned loudly, Elders.

"Yes?" Patty asked sweetly.

"You have out-stayed your welcome." One of the male Elders said. "It is time for you to leave."

Sandra, the female Elder sighed and shook her head at Patty. "Patty you're not allowed to interfere." she said softly. "You know that."

"Well I can't sit around and do nothing." Patty argued. "My grandson is falling apart and you just keep your mouths shut. You won't say a word."

"We can't Patty." Kevin said sadly. "You know that I always back the Charmed Ones but this time…"

"You can't stop Wyatt and Kayla being together!" Patty said raising her voice. "It isn't fair. In this family you always have to give up the person you love and for once that's not going to happen. Wyatt is going to find Kayla, he's going to bring her home and they're going to get married and live happily ever after."

"LEO!" Sage the eldest Elder called.

"Oh so now you bring in back up?" Patty asked. "Wyatt!" she called. "Wyatt sweetie come quick!"

"Patricia what are you doing?!" Sandra asked. "Wyatt can not know…"

"Like heck he can't. you can not walk around her and decide he can't be with Kayla." Patty argued.

Two sets of blue and white orbs arrived, one disappeared leaving Piper and Leo behind, the other Wyatt.

"What's going on?" Piper asked not looking very pleased.

"Grandma?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Ask them." Patty said sadly.

*****

_The four men, including, Merlin, ran out of the castle they could hear the pissed off shouts from the castle guards as the chase continued. Running quickly they reached the front gate and as they drew closer it was lifted up off the ground. Turning round Sir Kay lifted his sword and disarmed the guard that had caught up with them. Merlin's eyes had closed over but he didn't stop running, as soon as they opened his pace quickened, the future was in real trouble._

_The box was open._

_Reaching the open land in front of the castle, the four men mounted their noble steeds and galloped off over the bridge and out into the English countryside. Each one sweating just a little, they nearly hadn't gotten out alive. As the horses' pace quickened Merlin began calling out in an ancient tongue. He spoke of the deep magic that lived in his veins and in the ground beneath the horses' hooves. The old Camelot knights watched in amazement as bright orbs of light arrived around them, then disappeared in a flash leaving nothing, not even the horses behind. The men had disappeared, it looked as if no one had been there. They were leaving all they knew behind to travel to a distant land before travelling into the unknown._

_The lights faded and the men looked around, Merlin hopped off his horse and the others copied his movements. Sir Lionel felt his knees shaking, the transporting was a rather weird feeling. Taking a gulp he stood to his full height hoping that his knees wouldn't buckle off his armour. Seeing Sir Kay and Bediver begin to walk forward towards a large cave entrance behind Merlin, the young knight decided he better had follow in case he got lost, a few quick strides was all he needed. He caught up with the others and they set off inside._

_Sir Bediver's eyes drifted about left and right, the brightly coloured plants and ever so green leaves brought back painful memories. He had only been here once and it brought heartache to everyone. Walking into the cave entrance they were met by a group of females, each one dressed in black and white. They each bowed before Merlin lead himself and his men off to a darkened room, entering the room the others looked round and found a circle of stone tombs. Each one had a name carved onto it, they recognised every single name. In the centre of the circle stood a circle of candles each one lit and glowing dimly._

_"Come men." Merlin said as she stood in the centre. He took his hood down and bowed his head in respect to the men who lay dormant in the room, asleep for evermore._

_Sir Lionel took down the hood from his own cloak and he wandered over to one of the tombs, his fingers brushed the top of it lightly and he offered a weak smile. With a sigh he walked back over to his friends and stepped into the centre of the room._

_"Do not fret lad." Sir Kay said quietly, so only the young knight could hear. "You are to see her soon."_

_Sir Lionel shook his head. "But it will not be her. It will be her new life, the life she is meant to live without me."_

_Speaking in ancient tongue, Merlin cast the spell that would get them out of their life and travel to the world unknown. The lights surrounded them and disappeared in a flash of bright white._

*****

"What?" Wyatt asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "You knew? You knew and you didn't warn us?!" He turned round so his back was to the Elders and a vase in the far corner exploded.

Leo turned to his fellow Elders and looked at them sadly. "Why?" He asked. "Why are you telling us this now?"

Sandra sighed. "Patricia was interfering and it has to play out as it says in the prophecy."

"There's a prophecy about my son's love life?!" Piper yelled. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's no joke Piper." Kevin said sadly. "The prophecy was written long before I became and Elder, none of us know what's in it, or where to find it. All we know that it was written about Wyatt, Kayla and the others."

"The others?" Piper asked. "You mean everyone is involved in this?" Kevin nodded. "Great." Piper said sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry, Wyatt isn't giving up Kayla, not because some damned prophecy says so!"

"Piper." Sage tried to reason but the eldest Halliwell witch shook her head and stopped him from talking.

"No." She said. "It's not happening."

Patty sighed and turned her head to the side to have a look at the scrying crystal that was still spinning in her hand. Suddenly it stopped and fell to the map she let out a gasp causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Grandma?" Wyatt asked as he stepped forward. He took three steps forward and then stopped, bent over double in pain he sank to his knees. While letting out a painful yell.

"Wyatt?!" Piper asked as she dashed over to where her son had sank to his knees.

"K-Kayla, she's hurt." He gasped out.

"Why is he only feeling this just now?" Piper asked her husband as Leo sat on Wyatt's other side rubbing circles on his back.

"She's above ground." Leo answered. "Patty where is she?"

"The forest by the park." Patty answered.

"Ok we'll go and get the others…" Leo stopped talking as Wyatt disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Wyatt!" Piper called. "Leo orb!" She shouted grabbing a hold of her husband by the arm.

*****

She withered in pain as the now blood stained blade was pulled out from underneath her skin. The tears were stinging the corners of her eyes as she lifted her shaky hands and pressed them down on her bloody wound. Barbus wiped the blade off of his black cloak and placed it back into one of the deep pockets. She was now dressed in her white wedding gown. He nodded as she was picked up and placed in the centre of the woody area. The demon turned and nodded at Barbus before shimmering out of sight. Barbus grinned and turned his head away from the body lying in front of him again as he felt someone shimmer in behind him, Ebony.

The young demon looked around confused and she turned to Barbus. "Why is Kayla lying over there?" She asked pointing to the girl in the wedding gown. "Wyatt's on his way here!"

"I know that." Barbus answered with a hiss. "Watch."

The blue and white orbs faded a little away from where Kayla was lying, Wyatt spun round on the spot confused for a moment before seeing her. He ran forward as fast as his legs would carry him and he dropped to his knees on the ground at her side. Pulling her into his arms he held his hand out over her bloody wound, the blood was seeping out onto the white silky material.

"Hang on," Wyatt whispered as the golden light from his fingertips intensified. It started to disappear and he watched as Kayla's eyelids began to flutter. "Kayla?" He asked.

Kayla let out a cough as her eyelids slowly opened, she looked around confused as the harsh sunlight made her eyes sting. Looking upwards she saw a face she recognised. "Wyatt?" She asked her voice weak and horse.

Wyatt smiled and nodded his head. "Yea."

"Wyatt!" Kayla said happily as she threw her arms around his neck. "I thought I was never going to see you again." She said through a sob.

"Shh." Wyatt said as he placed his arms around Kayla. "It's ok, you're safe now."

"Wyatt?" Piper asked.

Wyatt turned his head and saw his Mom and Dad standing a little away from him and Kayla, both of them looked shocked. Wyatt couldn't help but smile. Leo walked over and squatted down at his son's side. "We better get her home."

Wyatt nodded. "Baby can you stand up?" He asked.

Kayla shook her head and buried it into Wyatt's chest. "I don't think so."

Piper bit her lip. "Ok, Wyatt honey put your arm behind Kayla's legs and lift her gently."

Wyatt nodded he pressed his lips against Kayla's head as he lifted her slowly, she let out a little whimper of pain which caused Wyatt to stop. "Ok, too fast."

Leo turned to Piper, both of them had a worried look on their face, it looked as if Kayla had gone under some serious physical damage.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked, it was a stupid question and he knew it.

Kayla nodded. "Yea." She answered quietly.

Wyatt managed to stand up to his full height with Kayla in his arms, he looked down at her and saw she was shaking. He kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled. "Don't be scared. No one is going hurt you."

Kayla nodded and leaned into Wyatt's chest as he walked over to his Mom and Dad. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Wyatt said with a smile.

Ebony and Barbus stood as they watched the happy family. Ebony turned to Barbus and looked at him confused.

"After all that you just let her go?" she asked.

Barbus grinned and waved his hand over a spot of grass at his feet, Ebony looked down and grinned. "Oh." She said with a smirk. "I see. That's a little mean, stabbing her in the back like that. After all you promised."

Barbus squatted down and ran his hand across her cheek, turning her head so she could watch the scene. Her eyes filled with tears and they pooled down her cheeks. She shook her head as she took in shaky breaths watching.

"Wyatt." She breathed out as she watched the orbs surrounded the Halliwells.

Barbus laughed. "Oh that's gotta hurt. I mean after all this time he just left you."

Taking another inhale of breath she turned and looked at Barbus. "He's gonna find out." She spat. "And then he's gonna vanquish your sorry ass."

"That may be." Barbus said with a grin. "But by that time. It will be too late. You'll be dead."

*****

_"Do not fret lad." Sir Kay said quietly, so only the young knight could hear. "You are to see her soon."_

_Sir Lionel shook his head. "But it will not be her. It will be her new life, the life she is meant to live without me."_

_Speaking in ancient tongue, Merlin cast the spell that would get them out of their life and travel to the world unknown. The lights surrounded them and disappeared in a flash of bright white._

*****

Jenny's eyes opened quickly and she sat up gasping for air, finding she had an oxygen mask planted over her nose and mouth. Pulling it up quickly she looked around the hospital room and found it was empty, hearing talking out side she guessed it was her family. Sitting up the young witch decided it would be better if she just shouted for them instead of trying to stand, her legs felt like jelly.

"Mom!" Jenny shouted.

A few moments passed and the room door opened, Phoebe and Chris came running into the room. They saw Jenny sitting up and raced over to the bed pulling the young witch into a hug.

"Oh thank god!" Phoebe cried happily. "Baby are you ok?" She asked. "What happened?"

"No time." Jenny said. "We've gotta stop…"

"Jenny?" Chris asked confused, wondering why she stopped talking. Seeing she was looking at something, the young Witch lighter turned his head and watched as swirls of bright white lights rained down in the hospital room. Phoebe let out a gasp.

"What the…" Another voice asked.

Chris quickly lifted his hands and froze the doctor before he had the chance to step fully into the room. The three Halliwells stood watching as the lights faded and four men stood in their place. Jenny sighed. "Merlin and his merry men." She finished.

Phoebe turned and looked at her daughter and then back to the men standing in the middle of the room, they looked like they had just stepped out the middle ages.

"I think it worked Merlin." One of the knights said, his voice thick with an English accent.

Chris' jaw dropped. "Merlin?!" he yelled causing the older man to look in his direction. "Merlin as in King Arthur's wizard?!"

"How many other Merlin's do you know?!" Jenny spat.

"Sir Christopher." Merlin said stepping forward and bowing slightly. "What an honour it is too see you again."

"_Sir_ Christopher?" Phoebe asked biting back a laugh.

*****

He watched them shimmer out of the wood leaving the injured witch behind, with a sad sigh he appeared visible in a puff of black smoke and he slowly walked forward. Squatting down he reached out and touched the injured witch on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him tears trickling down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away before speaking.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly. "It's going to be ok."

She took in a shaky breath, it was shallow and short. "How?" She asked. "He's gone."

"Magic has a funny way of sorting these things out." He said with a small smile. "I need you to take my hand."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." He answered with a smile. "Take my hand and just let go."

She sighed and took of her silver ring; she looked at the diamond and placed it into the man's hand. "Give this to him for me. He might realise."

The man nodded and placed the ring into his pocket. "He'll find out, trust me." He smiled as she reached out and took his hand. There was a flash of white light and she disappeared leaving the man very much alone. With a sigh he stood and turned to look at the woman dressed in sliver and white by his side. "They can't keep doing this." He stated. "They're cheating."

The woman nodded. "I know but it's how it's meant to be."

The man sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "No one deserves that." he said sadly before disappearing in a puff of black misty, smoke.

The lady sighed and disappeared in a ball of bright white light, something needed to be done and quickly.

* * *

**To be continued.....**

**Well i hope that this was worth the wait and i am very sorry you had to wait so long. I don't know when the next chapter wil lbe uploaded as i am studying very hard for exams at the moment but every little break i get is spent working on my story :) I hope to have it up very soon and i promise to keep you posted.**

**Please leave a little review, got anything you want to see in the story? Let me know and i'll see what i can do. Thanks! **

**Dreamer xox**


	10. The Knights of the dining room table

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I'am so sorry i haven't been able to update my story. I have finals coming up and i have been a very busy bee trying to get everything sorted. Lame excuse i know but what can you do?

**I'd like to say thankyou to all who reviewed and asked me to hurry up and load the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, if i did i wouldn't be worrying about finals. I do own what you are not familiar with and if you steal it i'll send my secret agents after you. You have been warned.**

**Anyway here you go, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Knights of the dining room table**

The doctor was still frozen in the doorway while Chris, Phoebe and Jenny looked at the visitors, they were dressed from head to toe in metal with long dark cloaks on the top. Merlin, the one claiming to be Arthur's wizard was dressed in a long green hooded robe. Chris stood with his arms folded across his chest, how the hell were they going to explain this? Letti walked into the room and bumped into the doctor causing him to unfreeze both of them looked at the little group of visitors and the doctor jumped with fright. Seeing that the men were in fact not from the hospital Letti lifted her hand and pressed a pressure point behind the doctor's ear causing him to pass out and slide to the floor.

"What magic was that?" The sandy haired man asked as he watched the young female step over the doctor.

Letti looked at the men and then turned to her family; she quickly hugged Jenny and then pulled back. "What on earth is going on?" She asked confused.

"We're not quite sure." Chris answered. "They just appeared claiming to be well, Merlin and I'm guessing those guys are knights."

"You would be correct in thinking that Sir Christopher." The man with dark hair answered. He stepped forward and bowed before them before taking Letti's hand and kissing the back of it. "Lady Scarlett it is an honour."

"Huh?" Letti asked slightly confused, she pulled her hand back and turned to face her mother. "_Lady_ Scarlett? _Sir_ Christopher?"

The second of the older men turned and looked at Jenny. "Lady Genesis may I ask how are you feeling? We hope our little quest did not upset you too much."

"Oh no." Jenny said. "I'm perfectly fine now." She turned and looked at Phoebe. "What the hell do we do?"

"Paige!" Phoebe called. "We need to get them home fast."

Chris sighed and made his way over. Each of the men shook his hand much to his dismay. Paige appeared in the doorway and the four time travellers made their way over to her, kissing the back of her hand and bidding her good day.

"Paige you need to get them to the manor." Phoebe explained. "Turns out they just popped over from King Arthur's time."

"We can't go there yet." Paige said. "The Elders have paid a visit."

"What?" Phoebe asked confused. "Oh I don't care, they're causing a scene and the doctor is gonna wake up any second so please orb them home."

Paige nodded and walked over to where Chris stood, they linked hands, Paige took a hold of Merlin's hand and Chris grabbed a hold of Sir Kay by the shoulder. "I suggest you double up." Sir Lionel and Sir Bediver joined on the outsides.

"Where are we gonna take them?" Chris asked.

"Your Grandpa's." She answered as if it was nothing. "We'll go pick up my Dad along the way."

Bell walked into the room in time to see her boyfriend disappear in a shower of blue and white lights with his aunt and some men she looked down at the doctor and stepped over him before speaking. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"A lot." Jenny answered with a small smile.

"Thank god you're ok!" Bell said as she skipped over and hugged the teen.

*****

Patty stood with a look of pure annoyance on her face, she was letting Coop and Henry talk to The Elders and she folded her arms across her chest and turned on the spot. A soft sound echoed throughout the room, followed by blue and white lights. Seeing the lights disappear Patty let out a gasp causing the other people in the room to look at her.

"Oh my god." Henry breathed out as he looked on in shock.

"I'll go tell the others." Coop said with a smile before hearting out of the room.

The Elders looked at each other, Sage was rather angry looking, and Kevin had a smile plastered across his face. Sandra turned and looked at Leo, she shook her head and then orbed out of the attic Sage following. Kevin stood watching for a moment and then nodded in respect before orbing out of the room. Patty and Henry dashed over to where Wyatt was placing Kayla down on the sofa.

"I can't believe it!" Henry said happily. "Where did you guys find her?"

"The wood at the park." Wyatt answered. He turned and looked at his grandmother; he stood up to his full height and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Piper stood with happy tears in her eyes, she squatted down and looked over Kayla the young female looked exhausted. "Honey is there anything you need?" She asked sweetly. "Apart from a vanquishing potion?"

"Wyatt." She answered.

"It's ok baby I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt said with a massive grin, the young witch lighter walked over and sat down on the edge of the sofa before taking a hold of Kayla's hand. He kissed her forehead, taking his lips away he rested his forehead against hers and smiled while looking into her eyes. "We're gonna make who ever did this pay." He vowed. "I promise."

Kayla closed her eyes over and shook her head slightly. "Wyatt don't." She begged. "Just let it go."

"Let it go?" Henry asked confused as he watched Wyatt sit upright again. "Kayla they put you through hell and they put the family through hell. Wyatt was a zombie..."

"Just let it go!" Kayla shouted loudly as she moved to sit up.

Henry closed his mouth over and looked at her with a sad look on his face. Kayla looked at Henry with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly before putting her head in her hands as she broke down into sobs. "I just don't want them to hurt anyone else."

"Kayla honey," Patty said softly. "They won't hurt anyone, we won't let them." She looked at Piper who sat down on the other side of Kayla and pulled her into a hug. She placed her hand on the side of Kayla's head as the young girl sobbed into Piper's chest. The attic fell silent for a moment but the peace was disturbed when shouts filled the air.

"I can't believe you dragged us into this!" A male voice called. "I baby sit for my grandkids not these people!"

"I have to agree with Victor on this one." Another male voice sounded.

"Come on Dad please?!" Paige's voice rang through out the air. The group of people walked into the attic, Chris leading them and a group of men followed with Victor, Sam and Paige bringing up the rear.

Chris looked around the room confused, his eyes landed on The Elders and drifted to his grandmother and then stopped on the young lady sitting next to his mother and brother, crying into Piper. "Oh my god!" Chris cried. "Kayla?!"

"What?" Paige, Victor and Sam voiced as they stopped arguing and turned round to look at the group in the attic.

The strange men who had arrived in the hospital pushed their way past Chris and made their way to the centre of the room they looked at the Elders bowing their head in respect before turning to look at the three people sitting on the sofa. Taking his hood down Merlin got down on one knee, the others following his example.

"Lady Piper, My King and Queen it is but an honour." Merlin said bowing his head.

"Lady Piper?" Piper asked confused as Kayla turned to look at the men kneeling in front of her.

"King?" Wyatt asked.

Chris sighed. "Ok so we have a little magical emergency these guys think you are King Arthur."

Sir Kay stood to his feet. "Not King Arthur, but the one to take the throne. The New King." He stated.

"Oh my mistake." Chris said sarcastically. "Whatever way you look at it, we have a problem."

Wyatt stood up to his full height and lifted his hands in the air as if he was being held at gun point. "I'm not a King." He stated.

Merlin stood up along with Sir Bediver and Sir Lionel, he walked over to Wyatt and slapped him hard across the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Wyatt cried.

"Acting like a child." The old man spat. "Now," He turned and looked at Kayla and bowed again. "My Queen..."

Kayla stood up. "Enough!" She shouted. The whole room fell silent. "I can't deal with this right now!" She cried. "I want to see my Mom."

"Coop's gone to get her." Leo said softly.

"My Queen if we have upset you..." Sir Lionel started.

"Stop calling me that!" Kayla shouted she turned and looked at Wyatt. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now." She walked quickly out of the room sobbing again.

"Kayla!" Wyatt called after her. He jogged towards the door and as the men from the past started to follow he turned round and looked at them. "Not you." He said before exiting the room.

"What great plan have you got up your sleeve now old man?" Sir Bediver asked as he took a seat on the pink sofa.

"The King has spoken." Merlin said folding his arms across his chest. "And until he has comforted his Queen we do nothing."

Chris sighed and slapped his head with the palm of his hand. "Pain killers." He muttered. "I need pain killers."

*****

Wyatt caught up with Kayla shortly after he had gotten to the first floor hall, he reached out and placed his hand on her elbow causing her to stop walking and turn round to look at him. He smiled weakly and brought his other hand up to her cheek. "Baby you've got to take it easy." He said softly.

"I know." Kayla said with a sigh closing her eyes over for a brief moment. "I'm just a little highly strung right now." She looked at Wyatt. "I'm scared Wy, what if they come back? what if they hurt someone else trying to get to me?" she asked almost begging for a comforting answer. "I don't want anyone else to...I don't wanna loose you."

Wyatt pulled Kayla close and held her in his arms kissing the top of her head. "Baby no one is gonna take you away. I won't let them; anyone comes near you I'll vanquish their ass before I ask any questions. They're not getting you and they're not getting any one else."

"Wy." Kyla said looking up at the man she loved with all her heart through watery eyes. "Promise me you won't go seeking revenge just yet."

"Kayla I..."

"Promise me Wyatt." Kayla begged. "I just got you back I don't want you to be taken away again. Please."

"Ok ." Wyatt said with a nod of his head. "I promise."

*****

The orbs rained down in the hall of the manor and disappeared leaving Skye, Henry Jr and Jason. Henry was holding the golden box in his hands, he quickly walked through to the dining room and placed it down on the wooden table. Jason quickly grabbed a place mat and lifted the box up, set the place mat under it and then placed the box back down. Skye and Henry looked at him weird was he the only one who didn't want to endure Piper's wrath when she found out there was an old dusty box on her good dining table? A bad feeling began to churn in the pit of Skye's stomach with a nervous sigh she reached into the box and carefully lifted out the roll of paper that had 'Halliwell' written on it, taking a deep breath she pulled on the black and gold ribbon causing it to fall from the scroll. Carefully she opened up hoping that moving the paper wouldn't damage it in anyway. Her eyes began to skim over it and she found she didn't understand a word of it, the way it was written made it seem like a spell almost, a story...

Her eyes widened, in her hands she was holding a prophecy! A prophecy about her family! "UNCLE LEO!" Skye yelled at the top of her voice causing the two males at her sides to jump six feet in the air.

"Jesus Skye what is it?!" Henry Jr asked miffed that his little cousin had scared him like that.

"You guys this is bad!" She shouted causing Henry Jr and Jason to wince at the volume of her voice. "The rhyming, the story telling! We just found a prophecy with our names written on it!" She screeched.

"What's going on?!" Wyatt shouted coming charging down the stairs with his mother and father behind him, Kayla at his side.

"Nothing much." Jason said sarcastically. "We found a dusty old box and now Skye is freaking out because she thinks it's a prophecy."

"And we've gone DEAF!" Henry Jr shouted.

"And how did you guys find this?" Piper asked eyeing her nephew, niece and Jason, her almost nephew suspiciously.

"We were looking for something that could help us find Kay..." Skye paused and looked at the girl confused.

"La?" Kayla said with a small smile.

"KAYLA!" Skye screeched really loudly as she ran forward and captured the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"SKYE!" Came the pissed chorus as the eardrums in the room were popped.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Jason said as he hugged his best friend tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Another day with suicidal Wyatt and I was thinking about coming to join you." Henry Jr teased as he pulled the dark haired girl into his arms. "You are in so much trouble for scaring us like that! Grounded even! I mean it you can't leave the manor!"

"No complaints here." Kayla said with a small smile. "I've missed you guys too."

Wyatt smiled and had a look over his Dad's shoulder as the wise Ex-Elder looked down onto the old paper. "What does it say dad?" He asked.

"This isn't good." Leo said sadly. "Piper call your sisters get everyone and I mean everyone over here." He ordered. "And send your mother back we can't risk her."

"Leo you're scaring me." Piper said her voice full of fear.

"I'm scaring me too." He said softly. "Honey just do it please."

"Ok you heard him..." Piper started to order but she stopped upon hearing the gasp from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Kathryn Grace come charging down them with Bell and Coop a little behind her. Bell smiled at Kayla with watery eyes as she watched the worried mother run to her daughter.

"Mom!" Kayla cried happily as the woman reached her. She threw her hands out and wrapped them round her mother tightly.

"Oh Kayla!" Kathryn sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. "Oh I've missed you so much!" She said pulling back and kissing her daughter on each cheek. She smiled and squeezed her again before turning to look at Wyatt and latching herself onto him. "Thank you!" She sobbed into the young man's chest.

Wyatt laughed a little and hugged his future mother-in-law back. "I promised."

"Yes, yes you did." Kathryn said with a smile as she went back to hugging Kayla.

No one had the heart to break up the scene, Piper and Leo stood closer together and the eldest Charmed One placed her hand round his and squeezed it tightly.

*****

Paige groaned in frustration as she rubbed her temples with her hands she looked at her son and shook her head. "It said Halliwell and you picked it up, you brought the frigging thing home so we could all see that there's another prophecy written about us."

"Paige." Henry warned.

"What?" She asked with a groan. "God my head is killing me, first we have knights then a prophecy what next, Alice in Wonderland?"

Henry Jr laughed a little causing Skye and Jason to glare at him. "What?" He asked. "This is where I get it from!"

"We know." Jason said with a sigh.

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he sat reading over the old bit of paper. "It can't be that hard to work out can it?" He asked. "I mean come on we're the most powerful beings in the world a teeny-weeny prophecy can't be that hard. Can it?"

"Ok then Mr. Smarty Pants." Bell said with a look. "Start deciphering."

"Fine." Chris challenged. He read over the piece of text a few times before reading aloud. "Three times three shall stand all powerful united as one circle. Dark as day, bright as night, four shall ride on bravest steed. "He looked to his girlfriend and then to his family. "Well three times three is nine." Chris stated. "So that means us," he said looking to his siblings and his cousins. "I guess. And the four shall ride on bravest steed." He looked to the visitors from the past. "You guys." He looked at Bell with a triumphant smile.

"Ok then do the rest." She said folding her arms across her chest. The others looked at her weird. "Sorry, I'm feeling a little cranky." She like Paige began to rub her temples.

"Headache honey?" Piper asked sympathetically.

"Oh yea." Bell muttered.

"Where was my sympathy?" Paige asked. "All I got was _"Paige."_ How unfair is that?" She said doing her best impression of Henry.

"My poor baby." Henry said sarcastically as he kissed her forehead.

"I think I'll go make you guys some tea." Gracie said standing up and exiting from the room.

Chris handed the scroll over to his mother and watched as Bell slid down the arm of the chair to sit at his side on the sofa. He placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

Kayla smiled a little at the pair, it was true, and they were so going to be the next Leo and Piper. Subconsciously Kayla leaned in closer to Wyatt bringing a smile to his face; he held onto her hand and flashed his pearly whites.

Phoebe and Letti looked as if they were about to burst into tears there was so much love in the room it was scary. Mother and daughter sat with small smiles on their face hoping that everything was finally going to be ok, all they had to do was get the knights back home and sort out this prophecy then they could move on.

Kayla sat with a small smile on her face as she listened to each family member talk in turn, they were all discussing the prophecy issue. Glancing around the room, not making it to obvious Kayla looked at each witch strong waves of emotions coming off them. Her eyes fell on Bell there was something wrong with her and she couldn't figure out what it was, she was listening carefully but yet there was something about the look on her face. Kayla let out a small sigh causing Wyatt to squeeze her hand slightly she looked up at him and smiled before looking back to Piper as she spoke.

"_Don't get too comfy." _A voice hissed causing Kayla to gasp. Her head felt strange as if her brain was trying to beat it's way through her skull. Groaning in pain she brought her hands up to the sides of her head as if she was trying to block out the voice and will away the pain.

"Kayla?" Wyatt asked worried as he watched his girlfriend wither in pain. "Baby what is it?" He asked.

"_You've got a job to do." _The voice hissed again._ "Remember that."_

Kayla winced in pain again as the voice rang through her ear drums. Feeling strange she slumped to the side as the blackness crept in around her. She went limp and fell into Wyatt's side; she looked up at Wyatt as her vision clouded over.

"Kayla?!" Wyatt called. This was the last thing she heard before it all went black.

Dylan made his way over to Wyatt's side and looked at Kayla he placed a hand to her forehead and turned to Piper, the matriarch. He cast her a worried look. "She's burning up." He stated before turning round to look at her and Wyatt.

Wyatt pulled Kayla into his arms so she was up against his chest, feelings of dread and worry filling him. She was sick, after it all she was sick. Being kept down in the underworld had taken its toll on her, she had been moving around to fast since she had come back to the manor. Wyatt should have sent her to bed to rest when he thought about it, but the thought of leaving her alone scared him.

"What's wrong with her?" Letti asked slightly scared a mix of her own fear and Wyatt's.

"I think it's all catching up with her." Piper said sadly as she stood. "Wyatt sweetie orb her to your old room and get her in bed. I'll go and get a wet cloth and some water."

Wyatt nodded and disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights Kayla in his arms. Chris let out a sigh and glanced at the clock it was coming up for half ten. He glanced around the room and saw that everyone was slowly starting to drift off, Charlie and fallen asleep against Jason as the two of them sat on the floor with their backs up against the sofa.

"Maybe we should call it." Chris voiced with a yawn as he moved to stretch.

Leo nodded. "Good idea son, we all need some sleep."

Sam laughed and stood up Victor at his side. "Lets go then guys." He said turning to the men from the past. "You're staying with us at my bachelor pad."

"Has anyone seen Gracie?" Paige wondered for a moment. "She was meant to be making tea..."

Dylan stood. "I'll go find her, she probably fell asleep on her feet." He said with a small laugh.

"Uh Chris," Jenny said with a smirk. "I wouldn't stand."

"Why?" Chris asked confused, he watched as Jenny pointed at Bell. Looking down the witch lighter saw his girlfriend had fallen asleep with her head on his chest.

"Isn't that adorable?" Phoebe asked with a smile. "I think we should all hit the hay now." She said standing.

"I'll go get Mel." Letti said with a yawn as she stood up.

"I'll come too." Leo said anxious to see his baby girl. He joined hands with his niece and orbed out of the attic with her.

Phoebe sighed and looked at Chris. "I don't like the idea of Mel being left at magic school. It isn't fair."

"I know Aunt Phoebe." Chris said sadly. "I hate it too but she's safe there."

Phoebe nodded. "I guess."

* * *

**Well there you have it, I wonder what's going to happen next..hmm. Please leave me a little review.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, soon i hope but i can't give you an exact date. All i can say is that the next chapter has Mel back in it as she's been M.I.A for a while, you'll find out why and something strange is going on at the manor. **

**Dreamer x**


	11. The start of something

Hello All! I am so sorry yet again that i haven't been updating. I have been so busy with finals and studying for them i haven't had time to update anything :( thankfully i have a few days off now before the next set of exams and i have managed to finish off chapter ten. Personally i don't like it and think its a load of rubbish because i had to split it into two as it was far too long to be just one chapter. I hope that you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, wish i did, but i don't. Anything you do not regognize from the show belongs to me and if you wish to use it for whatever reason, you MUST ask me first. I won't have a repeat of last time thank you very much!

Anyway on with the story...

Please leave a review, i always love hearing from you guys :)

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 10: The start of something**

Running a hand through her long dark hair she let out a sigh, she watched as her male cousins, Jason and Dylan fought up and down the garden with swords, the knights shouting different commands for them. The loud _'clang'_ of metal hitting metal was starting to give her a headache but she wasn't about to complain the guys were having lots of fun playing with their swords they were actually being treated like knights. Letti looked to her left and saw Mel looking up over the top of her book every so often watching her brothers and the other males fighting, she was finding it hard to ignore magic completely and Letti couldn't blame her- It was everywhere.

"Do you want to break your thumb Christopher?!" Merlin barked as the young witch lighter curled his thumb under his fingers, while holding on to his sword.

Letti let out a small laugh and shook her head, her eyes focused on Wyatt for a few moments. He was standing with Sir Kay twirling Excalibur round in his hands, it looked pretty cool and the Knight seemed to be pretty impressed. Hearing the sound of a door Letti's eyes drifted over to where a dark haired girl dressed in a short denim skirt and pink coloured t-shirt walked out, she perched herself on the wall and watched with a small smile on her thin lips. Letti frowned, she hadn't been able to get a read off of Kayla for the past two weeks she had been home and no one else found it weird. Letti didn't like to think about it just in case she jinxed something but, there was something off with Kayla. She hadn't woken up with any nightmares about being captured, she acted differently and when she spoke her accent would change when she said cretin words. Letti being the only one who picked up on it. Then again, maybe she was just over reacting.

Mel's honey coloured eyes drifted away from the text written across the white pages she had in her hand. She let out a small smile while watching the guys fighting with their swords, she wished she could do something like that but no, her parents had told her no magical activates. Yes she had given away her powers but surly that didn't mean she couldn't take part in something like this. Looking back down at her book she realised she had read the same text at least five times, shutting it over she placed it down on the ground and pushed herself to her feet. She walked down the garden passing the boys as they got to act like five year olds; she stopped in front of Sir Lionel and smiled at him. The knights had been around for two weeks and he had been the nicest one to her so far, Merlin really hated her for giving her away her powers and he kept muttering something about needing them for the '_Great_ _Fight'_.

This '_Great Fight'_ had all the adults worrying their heads off while they sat for hours on end trying to decode the prophecy Skye, Henry Jr and Jason had found. Mel was pretty miffed at them; they had been at magic school and hadn't even bothered to come see her.

"Can I be of assistance Melinda?" Sir Lionel asked as the young girl spaced-out in front of him. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and smiled at her.

Mel snapped out of it and smiled at the knight. "Uh yeah, I was uh...wondering...if I could have a go of twirling a sword or whatever." She said with a small smile.

Sir Lionel looked at her almost shocked, it was if she had uttered a word so horrible he was about to faint. He shook his head. "I do not think that would be wise." He told her. "Your brothers would have me hung, drawn and quartered." He said shuddering at the thought of it.

"Please?" Mel asked with a smile. Seeing his sword sitting point down in the ground she walked away from him and picked it up in her hand. Surprised at how heavy it was but even more surprised she could hold it one hand.

"Melinda I would put that down." Sir Lionel said causing Wyatt and Chris to stop fighting each other and turn to look at their little sister.

"Mel." Wyatt scorned. "Put it down."

"Oh come on." Mel said with a small smile. "What's the worst that could happen while holding this?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

Sir Bediver walked over to the young brunette and lifted his sword, he began to thrust it towards Mel causing her to gasp with fright but hit his sword away with hers. Kayla who had been watching from the wall looked a little startled as the metal began to _'clang'_. Letti had gotten to her feet, a bad feeling rising.

"Sir Bediver." Merlin said sternly. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Teaching her that little girls shouldn't play with swords." He hissed moving his sword round in a circle. It caught onto Mel's and her own sword was propelled from her hands landing on the floor a little away from her.

"Hey stop!" Chris shouted as he watched the knight continue to fight his sister.

Mel lifted her hands and she karate-chopped the knight in the shoulder blade. He hissed in pain and she spun round kicking her foot out knocking the sword from his hand. The knight looked at her as she stood panting a little; he turned and picked up the sword again.

"Bediver!" Sir Kay shouted as he made his way up the garden.

Mel looked at the knight and kicked him hard in the shin, diving out the way as he brought his sword down. The knight pinned her to the grass and held the sword point to her throat. Mel looked up at him as she lay on her back panting in the grass.

"Get off her!" Chris shouted as he pushed the knight out of the way and pulled his sister into a sitting position.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dylan hissed as he watched Sir Bediver turn away and leave Mel lying on the grass. He pushed his way passed and Dylan shook his head at the knight.

"I really don't like that guy." Mel spat as Wyatt and Chris pulled her back up to her feet.

"He has a point Mel." Wyatt said. "You shouldn't mess around with this stuff."

Mel sighed. "I was only trying to do something useful." She pulled her arm out of Wyatt's hand and stormed off down the garden. "If it had been martial arts I would have kicked his ass." She hissed before walking inside.

Letti placed her hands in her pockets and sighed. "Maybe you guys should stop for lunch."

"Good idea." Henry Jr said with a smile. "I'm starving."

Kayla watched as Mel walked past her and walked back into the house slamming the door behind her, she let out a small smile and waited for the others to come down the garden before walking into the house. She cast a glance at the knights and Merlin who looked pretty pissed.

* * *

The kitchen was pretty quiet minus the sounds of Piper floating around the kitchen preparing lunch; Phoebe Halliwell sat at the kitchen table her left hand propping up her head as she read the old brown bit of paper over and over. She looked down at the piece of lined paper at her side it only had Chris' translations on it, no one could make head nor tails of the damned thing but what ever it was it had Leo scared and spending most of his time at magic school looking for books that could help them. The middle Halliwell sister let out a sigh as the silence filled the air again. There was an almighty _'SLAM'_ and the two sister witches in the room jumped six feet in the air, Phoebe almost toppling off her chair. Mel stormed into the room and threw herself down on a stool at the island, Piper and Phoebe shared a look before looking at the distressed young girl in front of them.

"Melinda Halliwell you better have a good reason for nearly shattering the glass in that back door." Piper said sternly as she placed the dish towel down after wiping her hands.

"You would think after having my parents ship me off to magic school so I don't get 'hurt' without my powers my family would actually miss me and want to spend time with me." Mel stated. "But no all I get is; "Sit down over there Mel." "You can't do that." "You shouldn't mess around with this stuff." I feel useless!" Mel cried after saying each statement in a different accent trying to mimic her brothers and the others.

Piper went to open her mouth but Mel cut her off lifting her hand and shaking her head at her mother. "Don't even say it. Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean I'm gonna get my powers back." She stated folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Well maybe the fact you are so miserable you should get them back." Phoebe said softly. "They're part of you honey."

"Yeah, the part that always screws up." Mel said with a sad huff.

"Mellie baby," Piper said softly brushing her daughter's cheek with her hand. "You can't keep thinking like that."

"Why not?" Mel asked standing up. "I'm a screw up, always will be." She said leaving the kitchen.

Letti appeared in the kitchen leading the troop in from the garden she watched as Mel exited the room and looked to her mother before jogging off out of the room after her cousin. Dylan eyed Phoebe strangely and handed Jason his sword before walking out of the room after Letti, something was going on and for once he wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

Letti walked up the stairs and she couldn't help shake the bad feeling, whenever she was near Kayla it got stronger and just moments ago she noticed the young girl who was meant to be her cousin's fiancé wasn't wearing her ring. The white gold band with the three beautiful diamonds set into it was missing from her ring finger leaving her left hand bare. Not sure where Mel had disappeared to Letti walked over to Wyatt's old room, the one he was currently sleeping in with Kayla and pushed the door open silently.

She paused in the doorway and looked around the room was pretty tidy for Wyatt's standards, the bed had been made and a pair of pyjamas had been placed in a neat folded pile onto of the red coloured duvet cover, Letti looked around the room searching for a glimpse of white gold. Her brown eyes scanned the worktops and found makeup, perfume bottles, guy stuff, girl stuff, photo frames, hair brushes...but she wasn't looking for any of these items. Stepping into the room a little more caused the floorboard to creak and she screwed her face up hoping no one had heard the painful cry coming from beneath her, hearing a cough caused her to jump in fright and spin round on the spot. Mel and Dylan were standing at the door way with their arms folded across their chests, both of them eyeing the half cupid strangely.

"What are you doing in here?" Dylan asked. "Snooping?"

"No!" Letti answered a little too quickly for their liking.

Mel sighed. "Letti if this is about Kayla and Wy...."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Letti interrupted. "She has totally changed. I mean this might be just me, but if you had been captured and tortured wouldn't you want the demons dead? Wouldn't you want to hurry up and get married after you were back home?" Letti asked. "Wouldn't you wake up in the middle of the night or at least have trouble sleeping?"

Dylan chewed on his lip, grinding it back and forth between his teeth. The girl was making sense now that he thought about it.

"Would you take off your engagement ring?" Letti asked looking at Mel.

"What?" Mel asked almost horrified.

"It wasn't on her finger." Letti stated. "And I wanted to see if it was in here and guess what, I've not found it."

"Maybe she left it in the bathroom or something." Dylan said as if it was nothing. "No big deal."

"_Huge_ deal D!" Mel cried. "You do not take it off at all. My Mom still wears hers after all these years."

Dylan sighed. "Ok that _is_ weird. I know that, but what are we going to do about it?" He asked. "It's not as if we can just ask Kayla about it."

"Maybe not." Letti said with a grin as she and Mel shared a look.

"What are you two thinking?" Dylan asked.

"We don't ask Kayla." Mel said with a smile. "We get Kayla to show us."

Dylan looked at the two girls confused before it clicked for him, he shook his head. "No, no way! We are not using magic on our friend!" he stated.

"Fine." Mel said looking at him. "Either you join in with the spell or you ask Wyatt about it." She said with an evil grin.

Dylan looked at them and realised they weren't joking. He sighed and nodded. "Ok I'm in." He said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Bell walked back in the front door of the manor still dressed in her white shirt and dress trousers it was her lunch break at the restaurant and she nipped over to the manor to talk to someone, she had a problem on her hands and wasn't sure how to go about it, normally she would have asked Kayla about this sort of thing but she didn't want to trouble the young witch after her ordeal plus something was off with her. Hearing a loud male voice Bell stood in the middle of the hall with baited breath praying to god it wasn't Chris, she let out a breath of relief when she saw Jason appear. Hearing Chris' voice float in from the kitchen the startled witch ran forward and grabbed a hold of Jason by the arm and teleported both of them out before anyone saw them.

Arriving in the safety of Jason's room in the apartment he shared with Wyatt and Kayla Bell tossed the young confused man a small smile. Jason looked around and then turned to face Bell with a stern look on his face, something was wrong and he knew it. Folding his arms across his chest he proceeded to stair the young female out, a nifty trick he had picked up from his second mother.

"Ugh stop with the Piper glare." Bell begged as she sat down on the edge of Jason's bed.

"Tell me what's going on then." Jason said with a small smirk, he loved Piper for teaching him that look. His facial expression became softer as Bell sighed and buried her face in the palms of her hands. "Bell what's wrong?" He asked concerned taking a seat next to her.

Bell sighed again and looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared, everything has just been so hectic these past few months, I'm pregnant and I didn't know who to turn to because Piper will have a cow, Phoebe and Dylan can't keep secrets, I'm too afraid to tell Chris and if you tell one Halliwell everyone knows!" Bell cried.

Jason's jaw dropped open in shock as he stared at the blonde sitting at his side; quickly he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a hug. "You're pregnant?!" He asked loudly and happily. "Oh my god Bell that's amazing!" he said with a grin. Jason kissed the mother-to-be on the forehead and pulled back from her. "More importantly I am honoured you told me first." He said with a toothy grin. "And you're right Piper will have a cow." He laughed. "This, is... man I can't believe this."

Bell laughed at the support she was getting from her friend. "Thanks Jason." Bell said with a smile hugging him.

"So when are you going to tell Chris?" Jason asked causing the smile to fall from Bell's face.

"Uh...never?" Bell asked with a small grin. Jason looked at Bell with a confused and yet disapproving look, somehow he didn't find that funny. "I don't know how to tell him Jay." Bell confessed. "I mean this is happening way too fast, I know we're meant to have a daughter in the future and all but I thought we'd be married, settled down a little. You know not living in kayos!" Jason laughed and shook his head at Bell as she ranted. "I'm glad you find this sooo funny." Bell spat.

"Sorry it's just that when you're involved with the Halliwells when do things ever go to plan?" Jason asked. "Besides shouldn't you have been using protection?" He asked switching into a fatherly mode.

"God Jason, I was, we were... but something happened and it didn't work. It doesn't _always_ work." Bell said.

Jason laughed again, a small evil sounding snigger. "I love making you squirm under pressure on the spot." He laughed.

"You suck!" Bell cried as she slapped him hard across the arm.

* * *

Lighting the candles in the circle Mel walked back to stand beside Letti and Dylan as they created a spell. God she felt useless, all she was good for was lighting candles, a walking talking match. Putting the lighter back down on the table she looked over Letti's shoulder and looked down on the spell, it wasn't quite right but who was she to impose. Mel had lost that privilege with her powers, letting out a sigh she watched as Dylan and Letti turned to look at her, they looked kind of annoyed.

"Sorry." Mel said holding her hands up in mock defence. "Are you guys nearly done?" She asked.

"Yes." Letti said as she snatched the paper from Dylan's hand. With a wide smile she stepped into the circle of candles, Dylan and Mel following her. they stood on either side of her as Letti began to cast.

"Guided spirits we heed your call,

Open her mind to us all,

Send us forth into her mind,

So the answers we may find." Letti chanted. Bright white lights surrounded the three and with a 'thud' they landed on the attic floor.

* * *

The kitchen went quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Kayla, a confused look was placed upon her face also. Wyatt turned to his left, his blue eyes meeting Kayla's brown ones. Why had Kayla just called Paige 'Mrs Mitchell'? She had never done that before in her life, so why was she starting now?

All eyes were on her and Kayla felt her eyes widen as she realised her mistake, how stupid could she have been? Shaking her head she groaned and clutched the sides, closing her eyes over. This seemed to worry everyone as Wyatt had moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly his lips by her ear, telling her to breathe through the pain. Chris cast a glance to his Aunts both of them looked pretty confused themselves. Piper however had forgotten all about the name mix up and was at Kayla's other side with a glass of water in her hand. Kayla took it and took a small sip from it, she smiled at Piper but clutched at her head again as pain shot through every inch of her mind, and she looked at her mother-in-law to be before it all went black.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Wyatt asked annoyed as he pulled Kayla into his arms brushing her hair back off her face.

Paige and Phoebe shared a look before silently excusing themselves from the room.

A flash of purple arrived in the kitchen and disappeared to leave Bell and Jason behind. Jason looked at Bell and nodded slowly and reassuringly. Sucking in a breath Bell ignored all the other eyes in the room and looked at Chris. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Chris looked at Bell, his stomach had dropped. When people in relationships said those blasted three words it meant something bad had happened or something bad was about to. Chris looked at Jason for a moment who nodded, nodding in return Chris walked over to Bell and took a hold of her hand, she lead him out of the kitchen.

"What was all of that about?" Henry Jr asked looking at Jason.

Jason smiled knowingly to himself and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Opening her eyes ever so slowly Letti let out a groan as he head began to pound, placing her hands flat down on the black coloured floor she pushed herself up a little and glanced around, she could see nothing but black. It looked as if she was in a black box of some sort. Hearing other groans she looked to her left to see Mel getting to her feet and Dylan rubbing his neck, they too looked around confused. Something weird was going on. Getting to her feet Letti let out a nervous laugh. "So any ideas where we are?" She asked.

"Scarlett," Dylan spat causing Letti to wince. "You are here by band from writing spells for the rest of your witching days!" He yelled.

"Shh!" Mel said lifting her hands silencing the fuming boy. "Do you guy here that?" She asked.

Turning round the trio watched as golden lights filled the black box area and the whole place lit up, it looked like the inside of magic school. "What the hell is going on?" Dylan asked confused as he and the girls watched.

"Is that..." Letti paused as she studied the blonde haired man sitting on a large gold throne, her eyes went to the right and she looked at the other men sitting next to him, surrounding a large wooden circular table. A few of the men at his sides looked a little familiar, in fact they looked very familiar. "My god I think that's _King Arthur_!"

Mel looked round in shock, her honey brown eyes rested on a person she thought she recognised she turned her head and looked at Dylan and then back to the person. "Oh my god, is that you?!" She asked. A pair of bright green eyes caught her attention next. "Oh my god, he looks like Chris!"

Dylan looked at what looked to be a version of himself. "Wait a frigging second here!" He yelled. "If that guy's King Arthur and he looks like me, that guy looks like Chris...I think we just found our past lives."

Letti scratched her head in confusion. "But what has that got to do with Kayla's memories?" She asked.

* * *

Chris walked into Mel's bedroom behind Bell; he closed the door over and looked at his girlfriend fear and confusion pulsing round every inch of his being. He sucked in a worried breath and watched as Bell turned round to face him, her eyes filled with tears a few drops of salt water running down her cheeks. Chris looked down at his feet for a moment, this wasn't good. This had break-up written all over it and yet Chris didn't want to leave, he just wanted to hear Bell out.

"C-Chris," Bell said her voice shaking with tears. She paused for a long moment and watched as Chris' eyes locked with hers. They stood in silence for a few moments before Bell blew out a breath. "I'm pregnant." She said very quietly. So quietly Chris thought he had misheard her.

"What?" Chris asked as his eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant." Bell said again, this time slightly louder.

Chris looked at Bell his mouth slightly ajar. He shook his head and orbed out of the room without saying anything to the girl he loved.

Bell watched in horror as the orbs disappeared from the room and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she broke down into sobs. Feeling her legs shake, she slowly sat down on the floor and bowed her head in shame, she shouldn't have told him.

* * *

**Ta da!!! Please leave a review and i will get the next part up as soon as i can. Remember my finals are really important so they come first but i'll do my best to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p! **

**Dreamer xox**


	12. Insight

Hey guys! I managed to get another chapter finished, i wanted to make it up to you all after being gone and not updating for ages. Hopefully this will be ok for you guys and you'll all start loving my story again :)

Disclaimer: I don't own chamred or any of its characters, i only own what you are not familiar with and if you steal any of my work i'll send my secret agents out after you.

Enjoy! and Please R&R

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 11: Insight**

The office was buzzing with life as people walked in and out of the glass doors, exiting and entering the room. Small talk was being passed between colleges, the computerised voice coming through the radios and the odd girl shouting addresses from behind her desk. It was a pretty normal day in the office for the officers. Inspector Dales sat with his head leaning on his left had for support as he read page after page of text on his computer screen. He had gone through file after file only to find unsolved cases, disappearances the one thing that each case had in common was that the name Halliwell cropped up. It was everywhere, and even in some cases the deceased died in the Halliwell manor. Inspector Andy Trudeau just one of the many examples. Frowning, the police officer leaned back in his overly priced leather computer chair and stretched, placing his arms in the air above his head.

"You look deep in thought." McRae stated as he placed a plastic cup down for his friend. He stood back and walked round the side of the desk and looked over Dales' shoulder looking at the computer screen. A small smile appeared on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading up on the Halliwells." Dales answered before taking a sip of the coffee that had been placed down in front of him.

McRae smiled and nodded as Dale turned to look at him. "Personally I wouldn't bother looking through those case files anymore I mean what have you found?" He asked. "Things that can't be explained." He put his right hand down on the mouse and moved it across the mouse mat, Dales watching him intently. "Personally I would look here." He said with a small smile.

Inspector Dales looked at McRae and then shrugged before turning to look back at his computer screen, the inspector read the text over and a small smile began to grace his thin lips. McRae walked away with an accomplished smile on his face, taking sips out of his coffee.

* * *

"Wait a damn moment here!" Dylan shouted. "What the hell are we doing back here in the middle ages?! We're meant to be looking inside Kayla's head."

Mel ran her hands through her hair and took a confused look around, with a shrug she moved forward and took a closer look at the people sitting around the large wooden table, she walked in front of people and stood right next to them peering over shoulders and what not trying to figure out what was going on. She came to the conclusion that no one sitting around the Round Table could see her, she was invisible.

Hearing doors open Mel, Letti and Dylan turned their heads, they all watched as a set of large doors opened. The three visitors from the future all sucked in gasps as they watched a man with shoulder length curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk into the room, he was dressed in armour. At his right hand side, his right arm to be exact, stood a beautiful young woman, long black cascading curls and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a long red coloured dress with a black cloak draped over the top of it.

"Ah my brother has finally arrived!" A male voice sounded.

The trio of witches turned their heads again to watch as King Arthur stood from his throne and walked round the side of the table before pulling the new comer into a bear hug. "It is good to see you little brother." He let go of the man and turned to look at the black haired beauty at his brother's side. "Lady Kayla, an honour as always."

The girl smiled and nodded once as the charming king took her hand and kissed it softly. "Like wise Arthur, you have no idea how thrilled Matthew was to hear you invited him to this gathering."

"That can't be!" Letti cried in shock. "That's Kayla and Wyatt!"

_"Matthew."_ Mel corrected as she walked round to stand at Letti's side.

Dylan scratched his head in confusion, looking at the scene in front of him. "But I thought Wyatt was King Arthur in his past life."

Mel shook her head. "No, he's King Arthur's successor." She told them. "He has never been Arthur so I guess the next best thing would be his brother."

"So my brother," _'Matthew'_ said as he placed an arm round his shoulders. "Did we miss much?"

Arthur let out a low laugh and shook his head. "No, we are just waiting for Lady Claire to arrive before this can begin."

"You don't think…" Letti gasped.

* * *

Bell sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on the floor of Mel's bedroom, she sat with the hot salt water tears running down her cheeks, each one tinted black as the makeup she had been wearing ran off. She silently cursed herself for not buying waterproof stuff. Bell looked to the closed door and hopped that no one would be walking through it any time soon, she knew she should teleport out of there before anyone found her and started with the questions that she would have to answer but she found she couldn't. She was too hurt to move, it hurt to think and it hurt to breathe. Horrible images were playing in her mind, what if Chris didn't want to keep the baby? What if she had to go through this alone? What if Chris left her because of this? What hurt even more was the fact that Chris had been happy when they met Hope, their daughter from the future, but now he had run away. Bell sighed and ran her hands over the top of her head and tangled her slender fingers in her hair.

"_Darling,"_ A soft voice said floating into the room.

Confused and slightly afraid Bell looked up, and glanced around the room. She found nothing out of the ordinary. Bell's hands dropped to her knees and she waited in silence for a moment wanting to see if anyone would show themselves, she wondered if she had been caught. Then again who called her _darling_?

"Hello?" Bell called with a small sniff. "Who's there?"

"_Don't be afraid."_ The soft voice said again. _"I'm here to help you."_

Bell looked around again and stood up, she was so not in the mood to play games. "Ok whoever you are show yourself right now! Before I vanquish your ass!"

"_Your emotions are running high, it's understandable."_ The voice said as a bright white light appeared in front of Bell. _"Things will work out, they always do." _

Bell didn't have time to react, suddenly the bright light flew forwards and she was engulfed in it.

Taking her hand away from her eyes Bell looked around confused, the bright white had faded and she was standing in the middle of a hallway, she recognised it thanks to the paintings hanging on the wall. Hearing the sound of talking she swallowed her fear and walked forward slowly, her heels clicking softly as she walked along the wooden floor.

* * *

The air was cool as he sat up on the high red pillar watching the world go by beneath him. Sucking in a breath Chris crossed his legs over in front of himself and rested his arms on them, his head being held up by his hands. The young troubled witch lighter's mind was racing; he couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl he loved with all his heart had told him she was pregnant, carrying a baby.

_His_ _baby..._

...And what did he do? He bottled and orbed out of the room leaving Bell all alone. Chris sighed heavily and felt like punching himself in the face, he was such an ass for leaving like that. Bell was probably scared out of her mind, and as her boyfriend he was meant to keep her safe and let her know everything was going to be ok. Some fine job he had done.

Chris was annoyed at himself, he wasn't sure why he had orbed out of the room after all he knew he was going to be a father someday. He and Bell had a beautiful little girl and he had met her, so why was he so scared all of a sudden? Maybe it was because 'someday' had come a lot _sooner_ than he had thought.

Chris decided he needed some help, he needed someone to talk to. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of someone, closing his eyes over he called out to his father hopping the wise man would be able to shed some light on current events. After all the man helped make three children so surely he would know what to do and in the slight chance he didn't Chris had a plan B.

The shower of blue and white orbs arrived a little away from Chris and Leo Wyatt appeared. He pulled his jacket closer to him as the wind circled round his shoulders. The older man smiled at his son and had a look upwards at the bright blue sky before walking over and taking a seat beside him. He watched as Chris returned a small smile before looking down at his hands and fighting with the right leg of his cargo pants. Leo frowned at his son's nervous behaviour, he wondered what was wrong, after all Chris had called his Dad up here and this was Chris' thinking spot, had been ever since he was a small child. In fact Leo and Piper knew about it when the other Chris came from the future, Leo often found him sitting on the bridge alone just thinking.

"So," Leo said casually. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to get your Mother and bring her up here too?" He asked.

Chris looked up at his father suddenly, looking at the look Leo was wearing on his face he couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked with a smirk as Chris squirmed just a little bit more. He laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "You're right I wouldn't be that cruel." Chris smiled at his Dad. "So Chris, what's troubling you?"

"Uh…" Chris looked at his Dad, his sea green eyes meeting those that belonged to his father. One of the few things he had inherited from him. "Bell's pregnant." Chris said softly watching as Leo's face broke out into a massive grin. "But, I screwed up big time."

* * *

Paige and Phoebe sat out on the front steps of the manor watching as the sun shone down onto the tarmac sidewalk and road. Little patterns of light and dark danced across the grey surfaces as the wind caused the leaves to dance back and forth. Paige looked at her sister as the wind picked the ends of her hair up off her shoulders and caused them to swirl round her, it may have been sunny out but it wasn't that warm. Autumn was well on its way, then Christmas, Paige let out a small sigh hoping that everything would be fixed in time for the holiday season. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Paige's head and her face broke out into a small grin.

Phoebe turned to look at her baby sister and looked confused when she saw the smile on Paige's face. The middle Halliwell sister laughed a little, Paige was always one for coming up with crazy plans. They worked but that didn't mean they weren't crazy and dangerous. "What are you thinking honey?" She asked.

"Truth spell." Paige said with a grin.

_'Bingo'_ Phoebe thought to herself. "Paige are you bonkers? Wyatt would have our head, not to mention Piper…"

"Oh come on Phoebe, I say we sort this out right now." Paige said. "How would you feel if something bad was to happen to Wyatt because of Kayla and we could have prevented it by casting this one, teeny-tiny spell."

Phoebe groaned, she hated it when Paige used the gilt trip on her. It always worked. Yes Phoebe was a softy, a push over and a caring person. Sometimes she hated it. Standing up she faced Paige and linked hands with her baby sister. They disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights and arrived in the attic of the manor.

Walking over to the book Paige began to flick through the old and slightly worn pages searching for the spell she and her sister needed. Phoebe watched in anticipation and when Paige smiled, not turning any more pages. She walked forward and stood at her little sister's side.

"Ready?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Paige smiled and took a hold of Phoebe's right hand, the two sister witches began to cast the spell.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,

From now until it's now again,

After which the memory ends,

Those who now are in this house,

Will hear the truth from other's mouths." Paige and Phoebe cast. The two witches watched confused as bright white lights spun round them quickly and began to swallow them whole. This had never happened before when they had used the truth spell.

The attic door flew open and he watched with worried eyes as the lights surrounded them, running forward he disappeared in a flash of pink light and reappeared by Paige and Phoebe grabbing onto the girls' arms as the lights started to disappear.

* * *

The trio from the future sighed slightly bored as the scene changed in front of them, they were now standing in what looked to be the grand hall of the castle. They watched as the knights that had visited from the past and the past lives of themselves interacted with each other in the age of knights and princesses. Letti ran a hand through hair and let out a frustrated sigh, she hated being single and being stuck in this fairytale like land made her hate it even more.

Dylan started to laugh, causing the girls to turn round and watch as Sir Lionel bowed and thanked his current dance partner, he crossed the floor to where a girl stood dressed in a beautiful golden coloured gown. He stopped in front of her and she turned away from her friends offering him a smile.

"Ha-ha Lionel is going to ask that hot chick to dance." Dylan said with a grin. The group had yet to learn the dark haired beauty's name.

"She's really pretty." Mel said with a dreamy like sigh, she loved fairytales so this was just the thing she liked to see although she still wasn't sure what it had to do with Kayla the fact Kayla and Matthew/Wyatt weren't even at this party.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a true polite manor, it was true the age of knights was when chivalry was thriving.

"You may." The girl answered, her voice floated through the air like a sweet bird song.

Sir Lionel took her by the hand and they made their way out to where the other couples were dancing. They walked straight through the group from the future and Mel looked closely at the girl, she noticed a small freckle on the back of her neck due to the fact her hair was pulled up neatly. She let out a small gasp as she glanced to her left. Dylan noticed Mel had turned her head to the other side and he watched her confused, he was about to ask what was wrong when another two people walked through them and he got his answer.

"Sir Lionel and Lady Scarlett, those two have a love like the King and Queen." The old woman said.

"I could not agree more." The older man said as they continued walking.

Dylan's jaw dropped in shock as he too turned to look at Letti. The young witch was looking at the knight and pretty girl dancing a little away from them and she let out an ear piercing scream. "WHAT?!"

If they had been visible, or if anyone had been able to hear them, the whole party would have stopped and all eyes would have been on Scarlett Love Halliwell as her face went bright red, in anger and shock.

"Letti breathe!" Mel begged as she watched her cousin, the anger seemed to be coming off her in waves and she couldn't help but screw her face up as she worried for own well being.

"HOW CAN I BREATHE MELINDA?!" Letti screeched. "WHEN THE KNIGHT WE HAVE STAYING WITH US IS KISSING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"Technically, he's kissing your past life." Dylan voiced but he wished he hadn't as the young girl turned to look at him, giving him a glare that would scare the source of all evil.

Before another word could be said there was a loud exploding noise and the whole party came to a halt, music dying and the candles that were spreading light around the room all went out. A cold wind spread round the room and shouts of "Protect the King and Queen" filled the air. Looking around the three from the future watched confused as a woman dressed in a long black dress walked down the stairs that lead to the floor where everyone had been dancing moments ago. A twisted smile on her face.

"Lancelot!" Sir Kay shouted from where he stood with his sword raised. "You and Sir Christopher know what to do!" He called.

Mel turned her head and watched as the past life of her brother grabbed a hold of the Queen's hand and lead her from the room quickly fleeing with Sir Lancelot and King Arthur running behind them. The other knights quickly moved like a S.W.A.T team and stood in a circle blocking anyone from heading in the direction of the King and Queen.

"So sorry to break up the party." The voice with a thick accent said. The woman walked down the stairs, her greying hair bounced as she walked.

"Vivien!" Merlin spat. "What business do you have here?"

"I am but joining the festivities." She said with an evil grin.

"You are not welcome here!" Sir Bediver hissed as he raised his sword, pointing at the old hag.

"Like you can stop me little man." The woman called Vivien said as she raised her hands. Bolts of green and black came flying from her fingertips and hit the knight in the chest sending him into the air and flying across the room into one of the stone walls.

"Oh my god!" Mel cried. "What is she?!"

"A witch I think." Dylan said as he quickly crouched down avoiding a blast to his head. "A very bad one at that!"

"Ok I wanna get out of here!" Letti called as she watched her past self being pushed behind Sir Lionel. "Why are we seeing this?" She asked. "It has nothing to do with Kayla anyway."

Just like that the scene faded and all became quiet, the trio found themselves standing in a black box like they had done before. Looking at each other they prayed that they would find themselves in the manor again but as the golden lights appeared and started to fade again they found themselves in a cave, a dark, smelly cave.

* * *

The bright white lights disappeared leaving the three older magical being standing in what looked like a living room, one they all recognised. After glancing around Phoebe turned and looked at her husband who had tagged along for the ride, she looked at him confused and then felt very bad when she saw the disapproving look etched across his face. Paige smiled at her brother-in-law nervously.

"You two are in _so_ much trouble!" Coop said sternly trying hard not to shout or raise his voice in anyway.

"To be fair, you tagged along too." Paige said. When Coop shot her a pissed look she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Just saying."

"We didn't know it was going to backfire." Phoebe said sadly. "We just wanted to help."

Coop sighed and kissed Phoebe softly. "I know you did honey but some things are just better left alone. You should know that." Phoebe and Paige both sighed, they looked down at the ground as if they were small children getting in trouble after getting caught stealing a cookie. "But since you two want to help, you can." Coop said with a smile. "Do you know where we are?" Coop asked.

"Uh…Chris, Bell and Dylan's flat." Paige said looking around.

"Correct." Coop said with a smile.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked confused. "We cast the truth spell to find out the truth."

"Well." Coop said heading off down the hall. "You're about to learn it and help someone accept it."

Paige and Phoebe cast looks at each other before jogging off after Coop, they stopped as he stopped. The two shorter females walked round the front of Coop and let out soft gasps as they watched.

Bell walked along the hall and came to a room, the one that belonged to Dylan, she had heard talking coming from it for the last few moments and she found herself slightly afraid. She didn't want to open it, she could hear Chris' voice but for once his voice didn't bring her any comfort. She was afraid of being shunted out of his life again. Sucking in a breath she lifted her hand and turned the door handle before pushing the door open ever so slowly. Looking inside caused her eyes to fill with unshed tears as she looked around, bringing a hand to her mouth she looked around in shock before stepping inside.

Phoebe, Paige and Coop raced forward and they stood at the threshold of the room looking inside. Clearly unseen to the others in the room.

"Do you think Bell's gonna like it?" a slightly older version of Chris asked as he took a step back from the wall and looked around, a paint brush in his hand.

Leo nodded his head eagerly. "She's going to love it son." He said before dipping the brush he had in his hand back into the paint pot. Bringing it up to the wall, the ex-elder spread the pink coloured paint over a patch of wall before stepping back and smiling at the work.

Hearing a noise Chris turned his head round to see Wyatt and Jason standing at the door, they were carrying white wood in their hands. They walked right through Coop, Paige and Phoebe- unknown to them- and continued into the room.

"Hey little brother." Wyatt said with a smile as he placed the wood he was carrying down on the floor. Jason doing the same. "You'll never guess what we got."

"You guys didn't?" Chris said with a grin on his face.

"Oh but we did!" Jason said with a laugh. "We argued and fought for this thing and your mother finally gave it over to us. We've spent the last hour or two cleaning the blasted thing up."

Chris walked forward and ran his hand along the smooth wooden panels, he couldn't believe his eyes. Dressed in a paint covered t-shirt and jeans he hugged his brother and Jason tightly, whispering words of thanks to them.

"What are they doing?" Paige asked confused as she watched.

"Building a cot." Phoebe said with a small teary smile. She looked to Coop. "How long has she known?"

"A day." Coop said with a small sad smile. "Chris didn't take the news very well and now Bell's afraid."

Paige looked at the cupid confused. "But here Chris is over the moon." she paused. "This is in the future, the near future at that." Coop nodded. "Poor Bell."

Bell stood in the corner of the room, unseen to Phoebe, Coop and Paige, tears rolling down her cheeks. Chris was in this room that used to belong to Dylan with his brother, dad and Jason and the three of them were turning the room into a nursery for a baby. Bell smiled as she watched Phoebe walk into the room, she was carrying a box.

"Hey guys." The ecstatic Aunt said with a huge smile as she placed the box down on the floor. "I brought some wall décor for you and Bell to rake through." She told Chris with a smile. She pulled the lid off the box and began to lift some of the treasures out of it. Family Photos in white oak frames, they matched the furniture in the room, including the cot. Chris smiled as he watched his Aunt pull out a fish mobile that could hang from the ceiling, a pretty pink lamp to go on a work top, and a few cuddly toys were pulled out also.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe." Chris said with a large smile as he squatted down to look at all the stuff.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Phoebe said with a loving smile as she hugged her nephew. "Paige is bringing some more stuff later but right now she's helping your Mom keep Bell busy. While Kayla picks the blinds and bed covers up with Dylan."

Bell smiled at the sight and turned round hearing a noise, she looked to see pink lights appearing by the door. Wiping at her eyes she watched as Coop, Phoebe and Paige slowly faded in, she looked at the Phoebe in the room and then back at the one who was standing with her husband and sister crying. The overly emotional woman walked forward and pulled Bell into a hug kissing her on the forehead. Paige who also had a few tears in her eyes walked over with Coop and hugged the young mother-to-be as the scene around them faded. Phoebe pulled away from Bell and brushed a few strands of her hair back off her face. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Paige nodded. "Chris loves you so much, he just…he wasn't thinking but you've seen what he's gonna do." She took a hold of Bell's hand. "He's going to be there for you and the baby."

Bell nodded as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, they were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Phoebe and Paige stood on either side of Bell and Coop stood behind them, he placed his arms around them and as they were about to heart out Coop let out a gasp as a bright white being appeared in front of them.

_"Congratulations my angel._" A sweet angelic voice said as a woman appeared in front of the group.

"Mom?" Bell gasped before the bright white light and woman disappeared and the pink light surrounded them.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused as the smile faded.

"It was just a total shock, she was crying and I panicked." Chris said looking back out over the water. "I orbed out of the room without saying anything. I mean it, I said shit all."

"Oh Chris." Leo said as he watched his youngest son get to his feet and shove his hands in his pockets. "That wasn't a very clever thing to do." He said softly. "Why did you orb? You knew you'd have children with Bell sooner or later."

Chris sighed. "I know, I just thought it would be later. I don't know what to do."

Leo sighed and placed and arm around his son's shoulders. "Well it's like this, you have to decide if you want to keep the baby." Leo said softly. "But ultimately it is Bell's choice she might want to keep the baby and if she does you have to support her. No, you have to support her no matter what happens."

"I know." Chris said. "I want her to keep the baby, I'm just scared."

"You would have thought meeting your future daughter nearly a teenager would have put your mind at ease." Leo teased. "I guess not huh?"

Chris looked at his Dad with a small glare. "Dad, that just means I know she's alright at that age, it doesn't tell me anything about what happens before then."

"Actually." Leo said with a smile. "It does, it shows you that no matter what happens, and no matter what you go through your daughter makes it to that age and far into her golden days I would presume."

Chris laughed and rubbed at his teary eyes. "God I'm such a screw up."

"No you're not." Leo said with a smile. "Just a worried father." Leo took his arm away from Chris' shoulders and stood up, pulling his son with him. Once they were standing Chris hugged his Dad tightly thanking him. "No problem Chris." Leo said. "It's what I'm here for."

"I guess I better go and apologize my butt off." Chris said with a small sheepish smile.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "You better had."

* * *

"No longer shall you spread fear into the people's hearts." Merlin said as he watched tow very large men bring the old hag into the dark dungeon.

"Merlin how are you going to stop her?" King Arthur asked as he looked on with worried eyes.

"Simple my dear friend." Merlin answered with a smirk. The wise wizard watched as they chained the screaming woman to the wall. "Trap her for all of eternity."

Dylan looked around confused again. "What the hell has this got to do with Kayla?" He asked. "So far all we've seen is this stupid evil witch get her comeuppance." He complained.

Letti looked around the room, All the Knights that sat at the Round Table were present, Sir Matthew and Lady Kayla among them. The sound of heels clicking off the floor caught everyone's attention, a girl walked into the room. She was dressed in what looked like a black leather skirt, black knee high boots and a pretty revealing black top. The light hit her causing her face to come out of the darkness, there before everyone stood Bell's past life. The future three let out gasps with Dylan adding a wolf whistle for the hell of it.

"Lady Claire." King Arthur said as he turned and looked at the blonde haired beauty in front of him. He bowed his head and kissed her hand in respect. Claire nodded with a small smile on her face. "Tell me you have brought good news."

"Yes my King." Claire said with a small smile. "The people of Avalon have decided to take you up on your offer. We shall confine the prisoner in our dark lands. As we speak the Sisters are blessing the area and protection charms are being placed everywhere." She looked to Vivien. "This old Hag will be stuck there forever."

Lady Kayla stepped forward and stood beside Lady Claire, the two of them smiled and linked hands. Speaking in a tongue no one but Merlin understood the two girls cast a spell, bright white lights surrounded Vivien as she let out an ear piercing scream.

"I will have my revenge!" she squealed as the lights got faster.

"Well there's something." Letti said folding her arms across her chest.

Merlin walked forward, right through Mel causing her to gasp a little at the odd sensation, he lifted his hands and a shot of bright blue light escaped his palms and fingers. It caught onto Vivien and he too began to chant in ancient tongue. The onlookers in the cave had to shield their eyes as the light intensified. When it faded everyone took their hands away and they looked on in amazement, the old hag that had been causing trouble for quite some time was standing in a large cube of ice.

"Oh my god." Mel gasped. "That's the box we found."

Everything seemed to freeze and the three onlookers from the future were thrown to the floor as everything around them began to spin in circles, it sped up getting faster and faster. Trails of bright golden lights spun round them and flew into the ground before exploding and disappearing all together. Confused at why the room was still spinning Dylan pushed himself upwards to find they had changed scene, now they were outside lying on very green grass.

"Oh I think I'm gonna throw up." Letti groaned as her face started to change from green back to it's normal colour.

"Where are we now?" Mel asked looking around.

Dylan frowned and pushed himself into a standing position, the young man walked forward slowly his eyes watching a as a puff of green smoke arrived next to a stone bench. "I think we're at a grave." Dylan said quietly as if he was almost afraid to find out who it belonged to.

The green smoke cleared and the old man walked over to sit down on a stone bench, that sat opposite a grave stone. Bowing his head to pay his respect he sat down, his long green cloak lifted off the ground as he sat. He looked at the grave stone and sighed sadly, it belonged to a great friend and great ruler.

Dylan walked forward and swallowed hard when he read the writing on the headstone _"Arthur"._

"Things are going to be hard my Lord, I fear we shall not be able to stop it." As the old man said that he placed his hand down on the stone bench and was sucked into a vision.

As Letti and Mel got to their feet they looked around the open space confused they could hear voices but couldn't see anyone or anything talking.

"_I don't care about the power!"_ A voice shouted. _"I don't want it!"_

"_I can't do this."_ Another voice said.

"_The time has come my Lord, you need to rise up and strike the head from evil."_ Another said. _"Do you want to keep her safe?"_

"_This isn't about you! This is about the rest of the world having to deal with the choice you make!" _

"_What if I can't?" _

The old man's eyes opened and worry was etched across his face, he looked at the gravestone, he was afraid. "Until the stars fall my friend, until the stars fall."

"What does all of this mean?" Letti asked confused. Before she got a reply she felt her legs give out underneath her, darkness crept in around her and she drifted off. Mel and Dylan falling at her side.

* * *

Piper frowned as she climbed the stairs to the attic, where was everyone? Her sisters had disappeared off the face of the earth, her daughter; Letti and Dylan were missing in action. Bell and Chris had both done a runner and Leo had failed to mention where he was going. The older women frowned was it really any wonder why her long brown hair was beginning to grey? Sighing she pushed the attic door open to find Letti, Dylan and Mel pushing themselves up off the floor. The frown that was already on her face suddenly got more profound and she sent a glare towards the three witches who had guilty looks on their faces. Before Piper could question them a bright, blinding pink light appeared in front of the attic windows and then disappeared to leave Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Bell behind.

"What is going on in here?!" Piper yelled.

Everyone looked at her and the two groups turned to look at each other silently sending the same message, suddenly all heads turned and looked to Piper. "We need to talk." Everyone said in complete unison.

Piper stood looking rather confused and suddenly wished she had stayed down in Wyatt's old room watching over Kayla with her eldest son. Showers of blue and white lights rained down in the attic leaving Chris and Leo. "Piper honey," Leo said not noticing anyone else in the room. "We have to talk."

Chris turned his head to see the others standing in the room; he lifted his hand and tapped his dad on the shoulder. "I think we just jumped the queue." Chris' eyes drifted along the line and landed on Bell standing between his aunts with his Uncle Coop standing behind her. Looking at her face closely he could see the remains of tears. "I _really _need to talk to you." Chris said in a begging tone.

Piper looked around the room confused, how was she going to handle this situation? It would seem that she was needed by everyone but she couldn't be in more than one place at a time, she may have been talented but not that talented.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" She asked.

A chorus of answers were fired at Piper everyone in the room but Dylan, Letti and Mel stopped talking once they heard one answer escape the majority of the room's lips.

It was a mishmash of talking but it didn't stop Piper gasping. She lifted her hands to silence everyone and she turned to look at Bell and Chris, glancing between them and then to her sisters and brother-in-law and then to her husband.

Bell took a deep breath and said it again for everyone to hear. "I'm pregnant Piper."

Piper stood looking at her youngest son and his girlfriend in complete shock, she had not expected that! her mouth dropped and she stood looking at them with wide eyes. Leo moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor. "Piper..."

Piper shook her head and Leo stopped talking, the tears that began to escape Piper's eyes caused everyone to panic. She moved her lips but nothing seemed to come out and then suddenly with a slightly hoarse voice she let out a wonderful remark. "I'm going to be a grandma?!" She asked.

Letti and Mel took this opportunity and rushed over to Chris and Bell hugging them tightly squealing loudly. The others in the room took in the room joined in with the congratulating as they crushed the young soon-to-be parents.

"What is going on in here?" Wyatt asked as he arrived at the attic door with Kayla, who was now fully awake and sending a strange look towards Dylan, Letti and Mel. The whole attic fell silent while the family members stood looking at Wyatt and Kayla. Letti looked at Kayla's left hand and frowned when she saw the engagement ring was still gone.

* * *

**Ta da!! Go on and make me smile, review please :D**


	13. I'm afraid get me outta here!

* * *

Hey guys sorry this is sooo late! I feel so bad I haven't really had a chance to update or look at anyone else's stories :( Please don't think it's because i don't care, i've been so busy with my finals.

On a happier note they are now finished so i can get back to writing and reviewing others! *Happy dances* So don't worry i'll be on her alot to make up for all the times i wasn't.

Thank you all very much for the kind reviews you have been leaving for me to look at, i'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! I can tell you that there is going to be a lot of action over the next couple of chapters and you're gonna find out about the whole Propchey. I'm so excited for you guys!

Thanks again for your patience and kind words :) Enjoy the chapter!

Disclamier: I do not own charmed or any of its characters, i only own what you are not familiar with. Please don't use any of my story without asking, i don't want someone passing it off as their own.

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 12: I'm afraid, get me outta here!**

The rain had begun to pour down outside, it was as if someone was tipping a large bucket of water over the city hoping to drown the people living below. Everyone was just thankful there was no thunder and lightening, that really put a damper on people's moods.

Henry Mitchell Senior walked through the doors of the manor with his daughters and two of his nieces trailing behind him, he had a face like fizz, _all_ of them had a face like fizz. Henry pulled his soggy jacket off his dry form and hung it up over the banister before walking towards the living room, his shoes making a horrible high-pitched squeak as he walked.

Kicking off their soggy shoes the four teenage girls all let out a sad sigh, Charlie silently cursing away to herself and swearing she wasn't going to work another shift for her aunt ever again. The four young Halliwells were most upset because they had spent the whole day working their butts off so they could earn a little money, do a nice thing for their aunt and what happens? They miss out on everything! _Everything_. As they reached the living room and caught sight of Piper in tears happily hugging Leo and her sisters, the little fumes of anger evaporated into thin air and they all walked in with smiles on their faces.

"That's it!" Henry exclaimed. "I'm taking a week off you hear me? A week, I am not missing anything else!"

Small laughs filled the room as everyone watched Henry flop onto the sofa on the other side of Kayla in a huff. Jenny walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, Gracie taking the other one and Skye and Charlie flopping down on the floor. "Speaking of," Jenny said looking around. "Where are the happy couple?" She asked. "I haven't gotten to scream loudly and I really need to."

"Chris and Claire are talking up stairs." Kayla said causing all eyes to fall on her. She smiled awkwardly before reaching forward to take a sip of the yellow juice Wyatt had a few moments ago.

"They'll…" Phoebe coughed trying to ease the tension. "They'll be down soon and you can scream all you like then."

Wyatt smiled awkwardly at his family as Kayla lent back placing his juice back down on the coffee table. Wyatt put his arm around Kayla's shoulders and pulled her close to his chest as if he was protecting her. Looking around the room he watched as everyone tried hard not to look at her, but he knew they were, hell he was trying hard not to look at her. Wyatt placed his chin on the top of Kayla's head inhaling the scent of her shampoo, a deep fear in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid she was going to disappear into thin air, or one of his family members where going to eat her. As the smell of her shampoo reached his nose he let his face wrinkle in confusion, that wasn't the smell he was used to, that wasn't Kayla's smell. Coughing he quietly excused himself from the room, picking up his glass taking it with him as he went.

Phoebe and Paige cast another look at each other, not noticing the one Dylan, Mel and Letti were sharing. Looking around the room Jason decided to get up, someone had to go and check on Wyatt and no one else was moving so he made it his responsibility. Quietly excusing himself, passing a joke about bursting he left the room and followed Wyatt's footsteps into the kitchen.

Wyatt walked over to the sink, he stopped and took a sip of the yellow juice, he couldn't remember for the life of him what his Aunt had poured in there for him he had only one sip and hadn't really been paying attention. The sweet, sugary tasting liquid reached his lips and Wyatt swallowed it before pouring the rest down the sink, a frown on his face. He didn't mind Kayla drinking out of his glass, he did the same to her, it was something they always did but this time there was something wrong with it and Wyatt was too afraid to think it. Making his brain change the train of thought Wyatt found himself thinking about the smell, it wasn't Kayla's smell. For as long as he could remember- since Phoebe had bought her a strawberry bath set for one of her birthdays- Kayla had always used strawberry shampoo, always without fail. The smell that had wafted to his nostrils moments ago hadn't been strawberry, oh no, it wasn't sweet smelling at all, it was kind of tangy and Wyatt really wasn't that fond of it. Shaking his head he leaned on the sink, his arms ether side of the metal basin and looked down at the plug hole, little bits of the yellow juice still in the sink.

"Kayla hates pineapple." He muttered to himself. "She hates it."

'_I'd rather lick one of your dirty socks than let pineapple pass through these lips.'_ Kayla's voice rang in Wyatt's head.

"She's never called Bell _Claire_ either." A voice said.

Wyatt turned to look over his shoulder to see Jason walking into the room, he let out a sigh. "Not now Jay."

"Yes _now Wy_." Jason said as he walked over and took a seat on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. "When are you going to open your eyes and see it?" He asked. "Something is off about Kayla." Wyatt went to open his mouth but Jason cut him of with a shake of the head. "No, don't say a word." He said. "Just listen to me. One of these days you're going to face the facts, something is wrong. Everyone's noticed, and we've all accepted it. Maybe it's an after effect of being captured and what-not, but something is still wrong Wyatt and you being the guy that loves Kayla with all his heart has to find out what it is so you can help her." Jason sighed. "I don't wanna sound like a spoilt brat really, but you've gotta open up your eyes."

"My eyes are open Jason!" Wyatt spat as he walked from the room. _'And they're afraid.'_ He added mentally.

"But they're only seeing what you _want_ to see." Jason said sadly as he looked down at the floor.

* * *

Bell sat on the edge of Chris' old bed watching him walked back and forth across the floor, each time he turned he hit a creaking spot and it was beginning to drive her insane, he had already apologized his heart out and she had forgiven him and yet he was still pacing, apologizing his ass off. Bell stood up as Chris reached one end of the room and stood directly in his path to block him from any further movement, she smiled as he stopped in front of her and looked at her with rather sad and guilty looking sea green eyes. She knew she should make him suffer just a little more but she was too tired to argue and far too tired to listen to him whine.

"Stop." She said softly. "Before you drive me insane and wear a hole in the floor."

Chris smiled a little. "I just feel like I should be grovelling at your feet and I should be on my knees." He sighed. "And that you really should hate me right now, making it all the more painful."

"Have you been taking drama queen lessons from Mel and Skye?" Bell asked. "Because you're getting really quite good, I'll need to ask them to help me." Chris frowned causing Bell to laugh softly. "You've already said your sorry and apologized your heart out." Bell said wrapping her arms around Chris. "You told me that you're gonna be there for me through this and that's all I really needed to hear you say."

"But I _orbed out_…"

"Yes you did." Bell cut him off. "And if you ever do it again you'll be so very sorry that you ever pissed me off. You'll be sleeping with one eye open, waiting to see if I'll attack you." Bell laughed. "Babe stop saying you're sorry I forgive you! I forgave you about fifteen minuets ago!"

Chris smiled a little and leaned forward kissing Bell softly on the lips before hugging her tightly, placing another kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bell said with a smile. The peaceful moment was disturbed by a loud knock on the bedroom door.

Turning away from each other Chris and Bell looked as the door opened, revealing Skye, Jenny, Gracie and Charlie. Each of them screaming loudly. They rushed in hugging Bell and Chris tightly, their excited screams getting louder and louder. Chris cringed and placed his hands over his ears. "Enough with the screaming girls!" he cried.

Henry burst through the door screaming loudly also, he rushed over and grabbed a hold of Chris at his left hand side and began jumping up and down screaming. "Oh-my-gosh-this-is-just-amazing!" In one breath and a rather girly voice.

"Uncle Henry!" Chris cried as he tried to shake his uncle off him. When he did Henry stood laughing, he made his way over to hug Bell. "You're so funny!" Chris said sarcastically. "You should have taken up comedy instead of being a cop."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Bell said with a small smile as she hugged Henry.

Charlie and Gracie just shook their heads. "Nope," They said in unison. "We're scared for life."

* * *

The Underworld looked darker than usual, if that was even possible. Barbus sighed angrily and threw his hand out knocking the crystal ball off of the stone table, out of the seer's hand and onto the floor, Where it made a rather loud _'crack'_. The seer flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and sighed in a slightly pissed manor, when she took the job no one said anything about replacing crystal balls every time Barbus had a temper tantrum.

"Annoyed my lord?" She asked, stating the obvious.

Barbus turned to look at the girl who had been getting on his nerves the past few days. "Oh yes." He hissed tossing his hand out, a bright orange ball flew from his old fingers and hit the girl square on in the chest. The future seeing beauty let out a horrible cry of pain as she turned to nothing but a pile of grey dust on the stone top. Walking away from the room Barbus began muttering to himself, if he had been out top in the world of mortals someone would have passed him and muttered something along the lines of 'the poor dear. Lost his mind and now he's talking to himself.' but that was far from what Barbus was doing, the evil old demon was coming up with a plan. Kayla was having a hard time at home with her loved ones and he decided it wasn't fair on the poor child. So he was going to take matters into his own hands, now all he needed was a little helping hand…

…turning the corner and walking into another dimly lit room he smiled when he saw Ebony throw the sliding bars shut and lock Amy away again. Barbus walked forward and tapped Ebony on the shoulder. "I need your assistance." He said not taking his eyes off of Amy.

* * *

'_You need to open your eyes Wyatt!'_

Wyatt let out a small groan as he tossed in bed, he rolled over gripping onto the duvet that covered his wrestles form.

'_Please help me Wyatt.'_

Turning again the Twice-Blessed child let out another groan as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

_It was dark and cold in the room, the night air wisped around his shoulders and let out a bone shuddering cry. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up as he cautiously looked around the room. Hearing a laugh he turned quickly throwing his hands out at the darkened figure. _He watched as it fell to the floor with an eerie 'thud'. _A flash of white flew in front of his face and he let out a gasp moving backwards, looking around frantically he watched as it appeared over by the _door.

'_Wyatt.' the white figure called out to him, a sad painful voice filling his ears. 'Baby please help me.'_

_Wyatt rubbed at his eyes and watched as the white figure turned into a transparent version of Kayla. He looked at it bewildered before turning his head after hearing someone else say his name. his blue eyes tore away from the ghost like Kayla and he watched as the dark figure stood up, Kayla's face peeking out from underneath the hood._

"_No help me Wyatt." She begged but her voice was cold, it wasn't filled with fear like the other. _

_Wyatt looked back and forth between both Kayla's as they walked forward in an attempt to reach him, calling 'Wyatt' over and over again. Wyatt shook his head and held onto his hair. "No." He said. "No, she's back with me now, she's back and she's safe."_

"_Wyatt." The Kayla in black said, almost like an order._

'_Wyatt' The ghost like one said in a pleading tone. 'Baby look at me, you know me. I know you do.'_

_Wyatt shook his head confused, it felt as if his insides were being ripped apart. "No, I can't. I can't do this." The one in white kept calling him 'baby', was it a trick or was it trying to tell him something? Kayla called him baby whenever he got upset, he was upset now. Was that the connection?_

"_Kayla?" Wyatt asked._

'_Yeah it's me.' The ghost like one answered._

"_Yes I'm here." The one in black answered. _

"_AHHH!" A horrible scream filled the air._

Wyatt shot up right and looked around confused in the darkness, he was panting heavily he turned to his side and noticed that Kayla was fast asleep beside him, her head facing him. Looking into her peaceful face usually brought him comfort, but not this time. Slowly Wyatt climbed out of the bed and headed to the door, he actually liked the idea of sleeping at the manor until everything was sorted. Looking back at Kayla he sighed sadly and then walked out of the room softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Barbus opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of Amy, the young witch had let out a rather loud and painful scream. He smiled pitifully at the young witch before flaming out of the underworld leaving her to wallow in self pity while he on the other hand had work to do.

* * *

The manor was quite, he flamed into the darkened hallway right outside the master bedroom where the heads of house slept. With a twisted grin on his face he walked into the bedroom quietly and stopped to look down on the two people who were fast asleep in the bed. Rounding the opposite side of the bed he grinned a little and waved his hand out over Piper's sleeping form and watched as she glowed red for a second before he flamed out of the room.

* * *

The column of orange and yellow flames appeared in the hallway of Paige and Henry's house, he crept along the floor making sure he made no sound that would make his presence known. Walking past two closed doors he lifted his hand and waved it out, nope- they weren't who he was looking for. Reaching the next door he paused upon seeing it was slightly ajar, could they make this nay more easier for him? walking into the room he stopped at the right left side of the bed and waved his hand out over Paige before disappearing again.

* * *

Arriving in the last house he couldn't get rid of the sick grin on his face, things seemed to be in his favour tonight. If he had known this was going to have been so easy he would have killed them without any messing around and he would have done it the first time around when Prue was up and walking about. This was more fun anyway. He arrived on the other side of the closed front door and looked around the open planned living room, kitchen and dining room. His eyes drifted across the room and stopped on the sofa and the sleeping witch covered by the green coloured blanket. Walking forward he waved his hand and the red coloured light covered Phoebe.

"Three strikes and you're out." Barbus muttered under his breath before he disappeared in a column of flames back down to the underworld.

* * *

Piper awoke with a start as she heard aloud noise enter her room, looking to her side she saw that the bed was empty Leo must have gotten up. Hearing another loud noise Piper quickly threw the duvet cover off of herself and she jumped up out of the bed and ran out of her bedroom. Pausing in the hall, the eldest Charmed One listened carefully; hearing talking she quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the attic.

Dropping to his knees he shook his head in fear as he pulled his little sister into his strong arms, his father was at Chris' side trying to wake the unconscious twenty-something year old. Wyatt shook Mel gently as he cradled her in his arms, his eyes filled with tears and his lip began to quiver the golden light coming from his left hand wasn't doing very much and it scared him.

"Come on Mellie." Wyatt begged as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Oh my god!" Piper cried as she walked into the room. She looked around and then ran over to where Wyatt was hearing the sobs escaping from his lips. She got down on her knees and took her little girl into her arms. Piper looked up at Wyatt with fearful eyes as he lifted both his hands over Mel's wound, thankfully the wound began to heal and close up. "Mellie baby look at Mommy."

Letting a gasp escape her lips Melinda Patricia Halliwell's eyes shot open as air filled her lungs, she took a deep breath and looked up at her Mom as she was pulled into a tight hug. Wyatt smiled and kissed Mel on the top of her head before getting up and running over to where Leo was sitting with Chris in his arms…Wyatt slowed for a moment his dad was crying. Speeding up again Wyatt ran over and dropped to his knees holding his hands out over his baby brother.

"Come on Chris." Wyatt begged as the golden light didn't appear. "Chrissy wake up." He begged again hoping the use of the horrible nickname would cause the brunette to stir so he could yell at Wyatt for using it. "Chris." Wyatt said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "No Chris buddy come on wake up."

Piper pulled Mel to her feet and the two females made their way over to where the boys were slowly, Piper turned Mel away from the sight as Wyatt broke down sobbing into Chris' shirt, his hands gripping Chris' shirt. Piper placed her arms around Mel as her little girl sobbed into her chest, Leo Wyatt was sitting with Chris head in his lap, letting the salt water tears drip off of the end of his face and fall onto Chris'. Piper watched with haunted, tear filled eyes as her eldest son and husband cried over the still body that was her youngest son. Letting go of Mel, Piper walked over a little and dropped to her knees causing Leo and Wyatt to look up at her. Piper pulled Chris out of his father's lap and held him in her arms hugging him close to her chest, she began to rock back and forth on the spot with him. She couldn't feel Chris' heart beat, his chest remained still, her baby boy was gone.

"Chris sweetie look at me." Piper said through a sob. "Peanut please come back, come on peanut." Piper shook her head in disbelief and lowered her head to look at Chris as he lay still in her arms. "I'm so sorry peanut, I'm so sorry."

Piper sobbed her heart as she mourned over her son's body, she had already lost him once before and now she had lost him all over again, this time there was no baby Chris to fill the slot.

* * *

Paige awoke to the sound of crying, it puzzled her deeply. The youngest Halliwell sister slowly rose from her bed and crossed the hall silently although Henry was no longer in his bed. Opening the door Paige peered out into the darkened hallway listening to the sound of sobbing. Gulping she walked forward down towards the living room, taking a deep breath she quickened her pace until she reached the room. There was something wrong. Paige stepped into the room and found Phoebe sitting on her sofa sobbing her eyes out, Henry and Coop at her sides- frowning Paige walked into the room. She stepped on a squeaky floorboard that let out a small groan as she stepped on it, causing the others to look up at her.

"Paige honey, what are you doing up?" Henry asked as he rose from the sofa. "You should be resting."

Paige looked around confused, she looked at Phoebe. "What's going on?" She asked. "Phoebe why are you crying?"

"That demon must have done more damage than we thought." Coop said softly.

"Paige honey what do you remember about earlier?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Do you remember what happened to the kids?" Paige shook her head. "Paige they lost. They lost the great battle and they're gone."

"What?" Paige asked her breath catching in her throat. "Phoebe what are you talking about?" She asked. "They were fine, I saw them they were practising in the garden everyone was ok!"

Henry walked forward and wrapped his arms around his wife as she broke down into a sob, she griped onto Henry's shirt. "Shh Paige it's ok. We'll stop Wyatt."

Paige pulled away. "What's wrong with Wyatt?" Paige asked. Then it suddenly dawned on her, if the kids were gone that meant Wyatt was alone. It had happened once before, Wyatt's grief and pushed him over the edge and he fell into the darkness. "Oh god no," Paige said shaking her head violently. "He's good! This wasn't supposed to happen."

Phoebe stood up from her seat on the sofa and walked over to where Paige and Henry where standing, she took her baby sister into her arms and held her as they both cried. "We'll fix this, I promise." She said softly. "We owe it to the family."

"We owe it to the rest of the world." Paige mumbled.

* * *

Mel walked into the kitchen to find her eldest brother sitting at the breakfast bar his head in his hands, their father standing by the coffee pot, waiting for the magical liquid to brew. Mel sighed and walked over to the breakfast bar she hopped up onto the stool beside her eldest brother and placed her head on the side of his arm causing Wyatt to look up at her confused. He lifted his right hand from his head and ran it through Mel's hair causing her to smile a little, Wyatt sighed she looked far too awake for just after five am. It would have seemed that Wyatt was spreading his insomnia.

"Why are you up?" Leo asked his daughter with a yawn as he poured three cups of coffee and placed two of them one by one on the countertop. He placed milk and sugar down and then walked over to the coffee pot and picked up his own mug holding it in his hand and leaning against the kitchen work surface.

"Couldn't sleep." Mel replied as she poured some milk into her coffee, she stirred it around before bringing the pink coloured mug up to her lips and took a small sip. She laughed at Wyatt as he eyed the mug in front of him. "What's up Wyatt?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Why do I have a pink mug?" Wyatt asked looking to his father slightly offended.

Leo sighed and chuckled a little. "Sorry son, I'm not really awake. It was just the first set of mugs I picked up." Leo shook his head and looked down at the mug he was holding in his hand, pink.

Wyatt added a sugar and some milk to his coffee and then began to stir the brown liquid round and round in the mug, he was making himself dizzy watching it. With a sad smile he took the tea spoon out placing it on the counter before taking a sip from his coffee. "Guys…" Wyatt said looking at his sister and dad. "If you knew something about Kayla you would tell me right?" He asked turning to look at Mel in particular. The young witch lighter quickly picked up her mug and took a sip from it nodding her head to reassure her brother.

"Of course son." Leo said mildly concerned. "Why, what's wrong?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I've been noticing little things that…" Wyatt paused and looked to Mel as she had a small smug look on her face. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, no demanded. "I'm having a heart to heart here and you look like you're about to break out into song and dance. Nice to know you're there for me." Wyatt huffed.

"Whoa hang on a second!" Mel said offended. "I have always been there for you." She stated. "Even when you don't return the favour."

Leo Wyatt inwardly groaned, Halliwells were touchy on a regular basis, Halliwells deprived of their beauty sleep were ugly snappy creatures that bit the heads off others for no reason what so ever. Leo sighed and placed his mug down getting ready to stop the fight.

"When have I ever not been there for you?" Wyatt asked putting his won mug down.

"Now!" Mel said loudly. "You're always blowing me off, I'm struggling to find myself and you're too busy arguing with everyone about how Kayla is to even pay attention!" Mel snapped.

"That's not fair." Wyatt said hurtful. "She was…"

"Guys…" Leo said warningly.

"Gone for months, held against her will because she is friends with us and in love with you." Mel said in a Wyatt like voice mimicking her elder brother. "Yes I know that Wyatt, I was there but now she's back all you do is give the rest of us a hard time about it. We're glad Kayla's back but really there's something wrong…" Mel paused and watched as Wyatt rolled his eyes. "See!" She said pointing. "This is what I'm talking about, you don't care about anything I say anymore do you?" She asked. "God you blow up a mirror by mistake and your brother, someone who is meant to love you no matter what hates your guts and takes out all his anger on you."

"Guys!" Leo said a little more harshly.

"I do not hate you!" Wyatt said pushing himself into a standing position. "God Mellie do you not know me at all?!" Wyatt yelled. "I'd die if I lost you, I've already watched you die once and it hurt, it hurt like hell. Every breath I took hurt me because I knew that you weren't breathing, that I didn't deserve to be alive because I failed as a brother! I couldn't protect you!" Wyatt turned away from his little sister trying to collect himself.

"Yet you still get me out of the way." Mel said with hurt in her voice. "Wyatt you do blow me off, you may care about me but that doesn't mean you don't do it."

"Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell!" Leo shouted. "Stop this nonsense **right now**!"

"Mel I…" Wyatt paused as he watched her shake her head.

"You can take my name off your wedding list. Oh wait there's not going to be a wedding because your lovely bride said _no_!" Mel snapped. She felt her heart twinge when she looked at Wyatt, she didn't mean to say that. She looked at her father and saw his jaw drop, it looked as if no one else knew about it except her, Wyatt and Kayla.

"How did you know?" Wyatt asked looking at Mel with hate and hurt in his eyes.

"I heard her yell at you." Mel answered. Seeing Wyatt fall down into the chair again caused Mel to walk forward and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I just…I'm so frigging cranky when I can't sleep."

Wyatt nodded and wrapped his arms around Mel tightly. "I love you Mellie don't you ever forget that ok?"

Mel nodded. "And I love you too, you and all your over-protectiveness."

Leo Wyatt sighed and shook his head and his children, god they were a handful but he wouldn't change them for anything in the world. Walking over the father of the two placed his arms around both his children causing them to share a laugh. "God I want to sleep!" Leo whined as he placed his head down on top of Mel's and placed a kiss there.

* * *

Phoebe had the strangest feeling, it felt like she was floating, not really there but when she looked around her quiet condo she saw nothing out of the ordinary until she walked into her bedroom. Opening the door she had expected to see her husband asleep in their bed, but no when she opened the door she found herself standing in the manor's sunroom, puzzled the middle Halliwell sister walked around and found everyone in the living room.

Each person sitting around the room looked as if someone had died, they all had a grim and mournful look on their faces- Wyatt was the worst. Phoebe quickly looked around the room, her large brown eyes examining everyone. Everyone was there and pretty much keeping to themselves, Phoebe paused and looked back to Wyatt. She felt her heart crack as she looked at the young man in front of her, her eldest nephew. He looked heartbroken. Hearing the funny little jingle in her head confirmed the thought, she could feel all of Wyatt's emotions hitting her at once; anger, hurt, sadness, betrayal, love, loss. Phoebe let out a small gasp which caused most people in the room to glance round to look at her.

"Pheebs you ok?" Paige asked as she looked at her older sister. She looked a little pale which caused Phoebe to frown.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?" She asked.

Wyatt sighed. "I'm just sitting here thinking about what a failure I am." He looked up at his aunt. "I should have listened to you and Aunt Paige, I should have listened to you all." He stood up and walked over to Phoebe pulling her into a hug, he placed a kiss on the side of her head and let out a sad sigh. "I'm so sorry Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her nephew and hugged him tightly, she was very confused. Glancing to her left she caught sight of herself in the large mirror that hung above the fireplace, she let out a small gasp as she looked at the large blue and purple mark around her left eye. A red gash slightly above it, she looked as if she had been in a bar fight. Phoebe frowned and pulled away from Wyatt, she walked closer to the mirror and brought her hand up to her face gingerly touching the bruise. She barely touched it and still she had to wince.

"Aunt Phoebe let me try again." Charlie said as she stood up and walked over to her Aunt. "Maybe the stupid thing will heal this time." Charlie held her right hand above her Aunt's wounds and everyone watched as the golden light intensified, but the wound still remained. "Damn it." Charlie hissed. "God when I get my hands on Kayla I'm gonna vanquish her sorry ass!" She stated.

"Charlie." Henry frowned as he looked at his daughter and then to Wyatt. The young man's face had fallen even more.

Phoebe spun round and looked at her niece and then to her nephew. "What?" She asked.

Wyatt sighed. "It's ok Uncle Henry she can say that." Wyatt placed the white gold wedding band down on the coffee table. "She's not my Kayla anymore. She's a monster." With that Wyatt walked out of the room leaving Phoebe standing gaping.

"What? No way, Kayla she can't be _evil_…" Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Aunt Phoebe she threw you into a wall." Chris said looking up from the Book of Shadows. "Kayla Grace is gone, she's been replaced by something else."

"Something that wants to kill us." Skye muttered under her breath.

"But she can't be." Phoebe said looking to her sisters. She looked at Piper and the eldest of the three turned and left the room going in search of her eldest son. "No." Phoebe whispered.

* * *

Henry Mitchell Sr. frowned as he looked up at the clock on the white coloured walls in the kitchen it was almost mid day and Paige still hadn't surfaced from her bed, the kids were long up and off to see the Knights in magic school. Something about more training, Henry sighed man is family life was complicated. Walking through the hall and towards his and Paige's bedroom he paused at the closed door and listened he could hear mumbling and whining. Opening the door slowly Henry poked his head through the gap and watched as the mass of duvet tossed and turned.

"Paige?" He said softly. Henry walked forward and took a seat on the edge of the bed at his wife's side. "Paige honey wake up." He shook her lightly.

"No… don't…" Paige mumbled as she tossed and turned in the bed, gripping onto the bed sheets.

Henry frowned and placed his hand on Paige's forehead, she was sweating like mad and looked extremely pale. "Paige!" Henry said loudly shaking her by the shoulders. It still didn't rouse her from her restless nightmare. "Paige!" Henry yelled louder, seeing this wasn't working he called in plan B. "Henry, Charlie, Gracie! I need you now!"

* * *

"No, don't." Paige said as she looked at the potion clutched in Phoebe's hand.

"Paige we can't just stand here." Phoebe said looking around.

Paige watched in horror as the witch hunters surrounded the room, they looked at her and Phoebe with hate in their eyes. The rest of the family was dead and now it was their turn, they hopped that in killing the last two Halliwells that they would hurt Wyatt and he would bow down to the witch hunters and they could rule the world. Paige looked left and right as the group of horrible looking people walked towards her and her big sister, they were frozen to the floor. What were they going to do? Thanks to their eldest nephew the witch hunters had come back and they were ready to get out their pitch forks and burn some evil witches. One witch hunter fired a round bullets towards the sisters and Paige had no choice to react magically, it was either that or watch your sister die. They were screwed whatever way they looked at it.

"Bullets!" Paige cried holding her palm flat, the metal objects disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights and reappeared in the witch hunter's shoulder.

The man fell backwards to the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain, rasping out some orders the other witch hunters ran at Phoebe and Paige. Gripping onto each other's hand they stood waiting for the pain to come but nothing did. Slowly opening her eyes Paige turned her head and watched as a shower of royal blue and navy blue orbs disappeared from sight- they were lighter than your typical dark lighter but they weren't as bright as a white lighter- they left Wyatt standing in front of her and Phoebe his hands raised and a bright blue hue surrounding the three of them.

"Wyatt?" Paige asked quietly.

"But…But…" Phoebe stammered. "You're evil." She said looking at her nephew with wide eyes.

"Phoebe his orbs weren't dark enough." Paige stated.

"They weren't light enough either." Phoebe yelled. She kicked Wyatt hard in the back and he fell forwards the shield disappearing from view.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried as she squatted down and rolled Wyatt onto his back, why was he out cold? Paige looked up and watched as the air around Phoebe shifted.

A man was left standing in the spot Phoebe had been moments ago, Paige gulped. All this time that wasn't her sister that had been with her.

"Where's Phoebe?!" Paige yelled.

"Dead." The man sneered. "With the rest of your pretty little family." He let out a cold laugh.

Hearing a soft groan Paige looked down at Wyatt and watched as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at her confused and she smiled softly. "Hold on." She whispered. The last two Halliwells disappeared in a bright cloud of orbs as the witch hunters ran for them again.

* * *

Skye walked along the hallway of her house, she could hear a strange noise. Walking past the bathrooms she heard running water, Letti and Jenny were in the shower. Walking past her own room she heard nothing, music coming from Letti's and silence in Jenny's. Her Dad was in the kitchen making lunch, it was nearly ten past twelve. Her Mom was clearly under the weather the fact Phoebe hadn't risen from her bed and she was usually a morning person once she had a cup of coffee. Stopping at her parent's bedroom door Skye listened only to frown deeply. Pushing the door open she looked in on her mother and let out a cry for help. Running forward Skye stopped at the edge of the bed Phoebe was ghost white muttering away to herself sweat lining her brow.

"Mom?" Skye said shaking her softly. "Mom wake up. Dad help!"

* * *

Phoebe watched in horror as her sisters let one drop of their blood fall into the potion, Wyatt was standing at the side waiting for his turn, with two sets of Charmed Ones blood this potion was sure going to pack a punch. Chris and Mel had already made their donation and had left the room, off to check on the spells that were being written by other members of the family. Phoebe closed her eyes over as pain filled her heart she could hear Kathryn Grace sobbing in the sunroom with Jason and Dylan trying to comfort her, the mother was at a loss her daughter was gone. Phoebe still couldn't wrap her head around this. Her brown eyes welled up with tears as she watched Wyatt walk forward, he pricked his finger and let one drop of the crimson liquid fall into the pot before turning away.

"Ok Pheebs." Paige said. "Your go."

Phoebe walked forward slowly and took the pin from her sister's hand, she dipped it in the cleaning agent and then lifted it to her left index finger. The silver metal glinted as it hovered above her finger. Shaking her head she took the pin away. "I can't." She said softly. "We can't vanquish Kayla."

"Phoebe." Piper said warningly. "We have to, just like we had to do to Cole."

Phoebe felt her heart crack a little, she may have a family and husband that she loved with all her heart but thinking of Cole always made her feel sad. She had gone through so much to be with her first 'true' love and she didn't want Wyatt to feel the same pain she did. She cried for hours, couldn't find the strength to stand, her heart ached as she sobbed hour after hour. Phoebe Halliwell did not want that for Wyatt. Kayla and Wyatt were different from her and Cole, their love was stronger, their bond was greater. They had a love so epic it would be passed down from generation to generation, it was a lot like Piper and Leo's in that respect. They went through ups and downs and got over it all, this was just another ting to add to the list for Wyatt and Kayla. They were meant to be, and as corny as it sounded their love was meant to concur all.

Turning to look at Wyatt Phoebe stood ready to make her argument and stand her ground. "We can't do this." She stated. "Wyatt you love Kayla, you can't give up on her, not now."

"Aunt Phoebe she tried to kill you." Wyatt said his voice shaking with emotion. "I watched her try to kill you, the Kayla I loved is gone."

"So what if she tried to kill me?" Phoebe said with a shrug. "Cole tried to kill us more than once."

Piper looked at her sister almost shocked. "Phoebe this is a completely different situation." Paige nodded in agreement with her oldest sister.

"Yeah Piper I know that," Phoebe stated. "Wyatt and Kayla's love is meant to prevail. We saw their children from the future, we saw how happy there were with their children there. Cole was meant to die, I was meant to be with Coop and I'm glad I am. I got all I ever wanted but, the hurt is still there. Wyatt isn't meant to go through that kind of pain." She looked to her nephew. "Wyatt if you do this it'll crush you, picturing her as a demon will only make it hurt more."

"Aunt Phoebe I love you and all but stop with the damned advice columnist act." Wyatt pleaded in sadness. "Just put your blood in the frigging potion so I can get this over with." Wyatt turned and left the kitchen leaving Phoebe to feel her heart drop down a little further in her chest.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring Piper walked out of the living room, she was still dressed in her funeral attire. The last three days had flown by and still Chris was yet to return to his family, spells had been cast, potions tried and yet every attempt had failed. With a house full of people Piper and never found herself feeling so alone, she had done all of this before. She had lost her child but this time it hurt all the more, if that was even possible. Opening the door Piper felt a small smile appear on her face, stepping forward she hugged the young woman at the door before stepping aside and allowing her inside. Closing the door over Piper turned to look at her, frowning when she noticed the young female had changed out of her smart clothes.

"Bell honey why are you changed?" Piper asked confused.

The young female turned and looked at the woman standing in front of her, she handed Piper a piece of paper and stood with her arms folded across her chest. For someone who had just lost the love of her life she wasn't looking to shaken up. She should have been a walking mess but no, she seemed pretty ok. Piper took the paper from Bell's hand and looked at it for a moment before finding the strength to unfold it. Her honey brown eyes read over the black text and it became a blur to her, her mind couldn't process it, her heart couldn't believe it. Piper clutched at her chest as she looked up at Bell with tears in her eyes.

_That bitch. _

That was the only thing Piper could thing right now, it was the only blasted thing she was sure of. "What does this mean?" Piper asked. She had to be sure.

"That when my child is born it's not going to be anywhere near this family." Bell spat. "I've had enough Piper. I'm moving and that bit of paper your holding states that I have full custody and family rights to the child. As far as I'm concerned my child never was a Halliwell."

Piper shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks, she had lost her son only a few days ago and now she was about to lose the last connection she had to him. "Leo!" She called "Wyatt!" she glared at the young mother-to-be. "You can't do this."

"I think you'll find I can Piper." Bell hissed.

"No." Piper said shaking her head.

* * *

Piper turned her head to the side and mumbled 'no' in her sleep. Leo frowned and placed his hand on his wife's forehead her temperature was still extremely high. After being a doctor for many years Leo knew when things were bad, if this had a been a normal situation Piper would have been taken to the hospital straight away- sadly this was anything but normal.

Bell sat chewing on her lip with the book of shadows in her lap, she turned page after page hoping to find something that could cure this strange case. It was like Piper was stuck in a nightmare and nothing they did brought her round. They had tried smelling salts, fire alarms, screaming, yelling at her, shaking her like a rag doll. Sighing Bell looked up from the ancient book in time to see two showers of blue and white orbs arrive. Wyatt and Chris appeared looking glum, that meant Phoebe and Paige were still the same and there wasn't any good news. Bell sighed this was like a nightmare. Gasping she looked back down at the book and flicked through the pages everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Honey are you ok?" Chris asked walking forward to where Bell sat. "What is it?" A gasp was never good.

"I think I have an idea," She said turning the pages. "Their symptoms are all the same right? Well they're sweating, mumbling, tossing and turning and fast a sleep." she looked up.

"And?" Wyatt asked. "That just sounds like a nightmare but you can wake up from them though." Wyatt's eyes widened. "Un less someone was controlling them."

Chris and Leo looked at each other not really understand what was going on, suddenly it hit them both and in complete unison father and youngest son said. "Barbus."

"But he kills people with their fears so if we don't get mom and the aunts outta there soon…"

Bell smiled. "See this is where my idea comes in. I project myself into Piper's head and read out the fearless spell, it will get rid of her fears long enough for her to wake up right?"

"That could work." Leo said with a nod.

"What?!" Chris cried. "No way you are not going in there, what if you get hurt?"

Wyatt groaned and slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Dude don't you think it's a little early to go all protective?"

"What?" Bell asked confused. "What are you two talking a…Chris!" Bell sighed. "I'm pregnant _not_ an invalid! What's the worst that could happen to me?"

Chris folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "You _really_ want me to answer that question?" He asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Bell asked looking over the spell and writing it down on a post it note that had been sitting at her side.

"No but,"

"I'll be fine." Bell said with a smile before she closed her eyes over, there was a flash of orange coloured light and Chris let out a sigh.

"When she gets back no demons what so ever." Chris hissed.

* * *

Piper sat on the sofa with her arms around Leo as she sobbed into his chest, they had looked for a loophole, begged Bell to stay. Tried to offer her reassurance but no, the young woman still didn't want her child to be anywhere near the Halliwell family, the other half of it's family.

"How could she do that?" Piper sobbed. "She took away our grandchild from us."

"Shh, honey it'll be ok." Leo said as he rubbed comforting circles in his wife's back.

A flash of orange light appeared and Bell was left standing at the doorway, Leo scowled at her causing her to frown slightly.

"Haven't you done enough already?" He asked causing Piper to look up. "You've broken us so get out."

"What?" Bell asked confused.

"Just because Chris is gone, doesn't mean you're not family anymore." Piper said sadly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Honey we'll help you we promise. You don't have to file a family rights thing against us. I don't want to loose you or my grandchild."

Bell felt her heart sink, she had to get this over with quickly so she could comfort the sobbing witch. "Locked in, boxed in full of fear,  
her panic grows manic, till she can't hear,  
In need of reprieve, so she can breathe,  
remove Piper's fear please, make it leave." Bell cast. She watched as a bright light surrounded Piper and then faded leaving her looking a little confused.

"Bell?" She asked. "What's going on?" Piper looked at Leo by her side and frowned. Why didn't she remember anything?

"Piper honey she's taking away our grandchild." Leo hissed. "Remember Chris is dead and she doesn't want anything to do with us. Isn't that right Bell?"

"Dead?" Piper asked turning to look at Bell.

Bell shook her head causing her sandy blonde locks to sway slightly. "Piper listen to me, Chris isn't dead..."

"Yes he is stop lying!" Leo hissed.

"No he's not! I would never take away your grandchild. Even if something did happen to Chris, I would still be a part of your life and your grandchild would grow up visiting you all the time and loving you, baking cookies with you and begging you to read stories."

"Don't listen to her Piper, she's trying to trick you." Leo stated looking at his wife. "She's telling you lies."

"Bell smiled sadly at the woman. "Please believe me Piper, you've got nothing to be afraid of so just wake up."

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Chris asked as he paced back and forth across the floor of his parent's bedroom, Wyatt and Leo sharing a secret smile as they watched him walk.

Gasps filled the air as both Bell and Piper woke up causing the three males to jump in surprise. Piper pushed herself into a sitting position and smiled to her family before turning to look at Bell again. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She said with a grin.

Bell smiled and nodded. "Lots and lots of cookies. Right, let's go save your sisters and vanquish Barbus' sorry ass."

Piper quickly rose from her bed and kissed Leo softly before patting him on the back, laughing at his shocked expression. Grabbing some clothes from her closet Piper made a break for the bathroom. Leaving the men surprised, once she had left the room all eyes rounded on Bell.

"Cookies?" Wyatt asked.

"Hold you to that?" Leo asked confused. "What did you say to her?" he asked. "More importantly what was she so scared of?"

Bell smiled. "She was afraid there wasn't going to be anyone around to listen to her read stories and to bake cookies with." Bell winked at Chris and walked out of the room leaving them none the wiser.

"Did you get any of that?" Wyatt asked scratching his head as he turned to look at his baby brother.

"No." Chris said shaking his head. Sighing he shrugged. "Some things are better left unsaid I guess. Vanquishing potions guys!" he said placing his hands on his dad and brother's shoulders orbing them out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Gracie sobbed as she looked down on her mother. "We've tried everything why isn't Mom waking up?" She asked as the tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks.

"Come on Mom." Charlie begged as she watched Henry Jr pull Gracie into his arms hugging her tightly. "You can do it, you can wake up. I know you can. Just open your eyes please." Charlie begged.

The room filled with silence as Paige failed to do anything but toss and grumble, Charlie looked at her with a broken heart fearing the worst for her mother. She couldn't loose her, Paige couldn't leave them. Paige had promised she would live until she was old and grey, that she would be around to see her grandchildren grow up as long as Henry let his sisters get married. The sound of Henry Mitchell Sr.'s voice floated into the room followed by Piper and Bell's, the three of them appeared in the doorway of the bedroom before Bell and Piper walked forward.

"Go stand by your Dad guys." Piper said softly as she neared the bed and looked over her baby sister. Placing a hand to her forehead she let out a hiss and quickly lifted it, she was really burning up.

"Aunt Piper you're ok!" Gracie said with a smile.

"Perfectly fine nothing can stop me." Piper said with a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Henry Jr asked. "We've tried everything."

"Not everything." Piper said turning round. "It's Barbus doing this guys go to the manor and see if you can help Wyatt and Chris make the vanquishing potion, pick up the girls on your way ok? Mel is over and Phoebe's as well." Nodding the three Mitchell children disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights.

"Are you sure you guys can help her?" Henry asked fearing for his wife.

Bell nodded. "Yeah, just wait here ok. We'll be right back." Bell took a hold of Piper's hands and the two of them closed their eyes over the bright orange light surrounding them both.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well there you have it! :) Please leave me some reviews and i will update as soon as i can, it's my birthday tomorrow so i can't promise i'll have anything up then but afterwards i will!

In the next chapter you'll find out what happens to Phoebe and Paige, find out if Barbus gets his comeupance, The knights will be back from magic school and something weird is going on...but i cant tell you what it is. where would the fun be in that?

Until next time, Dreamer xox


	14. Revelations of the painful kind

Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I am really glad you are all enjoying the story. I never thought it would ever be this good or have so many people liking it :)

Well here's the next chapter, I think this is the longest chapter i've written it was 19 pages long! But I didn't want to split it up into another two parter because I wanted to get to the really exciting stuff. The journey has been tough so far for our characters but its about to get even harder! I was a little concerned as I read back over this chapter it seemed a little dark, and the next chapter really caused me to shiver so I hope you guys feel the shivers as they add to the drama and also I hope you don't hate me. It's nothing too bad or disgusting at the moment, just some sick :P And in the next couple of chapters I'll warn you but there's nothing graphic so we should all be fine! :D

Well anyway please enjoy and leave me a review at the end, I love hearing from you guys and it makes me update faster.

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 13: Revelations of the painful kind **

Paige frowned deeply as she held her hands out over her eldest nephew and last surviving family member's chest. It was rising slowly thanks to the dark lighter arrow that had been embedded in his chest, the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks as the golden light didn't come. Why wasn't it healing him? Wyatt couldn't die!

"Aunt Paige." Wyatt rasped out as he pulled her hands down. "You can't heal evil." He said softly.

Paige sniffed. "You're not evil! You proved that by protecting me." Paige held her hands back up but Wyatt pulled them away again. Paige shook her head as she pulled Wyatt into her arms. "You can't die on me kiddo." She whispered. "I can't be left alone, I don't know how to fix this." She sobbed. "Tell me how to fix this."

"I wish I knew." Wyatt said softly as he leaned into his Aunt's warm and loving embrace. "You'll be ok, you're strong enough to handle anything. That's why I love you."

Paige shook her head. "Not alone, I don't cope. I have separation issues." Paige laughed a little and added. "I love you too."

'_He's leaving you Paige' _a voice hissed_. 'You're all alone again.'_

"Wyatt honey hang on, please hang on." Paige begged as she felt his chest slow down. "Please."

A bright orange light appeared leaving Piper and Bell behind, the two witches looked around confused and then ran over to where Paige was sitting sobbing, Wyatt in her arms. Piper and Bell stopped in front of Paige and Wyatt dropping to their knees.

"I'm so sorry." Paige sobbed. "I couldn't save him. It's my fault he's gone."

Piper shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "No it's not sweetie. It's not your fault. What are you so afraid of honey?"

Paige looked up into the face of her sister. "Being alone, I can't do it. Not again."

Bell sniffed. "You're not alone Paige, we're all here for you."

Piper nodded. "We're not going anywhere sweetie, I promise. You have to stop thinking like this, you're surrounded by a family that loves you. No one is ever going to leave you again ok? Not until we all reach a golden age."

"Promise?" Paige asked.

"Promise." Piper and Bell said with small smiles.

Paige sniffed and nodded. "Ok." She said and a bright white light surrounded them. Feeling a weight being lifted from her lap she looked down to find Wyatt had disappeared and there was no blood on her clothes or hands anymore. Paige looked around confused before staring at Bell and Piper, her eyes were now dry and there were no tear marks on her cheeks. "What's going on?" Paige asked confused.

"Barbus." Piper answered. She leaned forward and hugged her baby sister tightly. "And you need to wake up missy."

* * *

Looking around the dark cave sent shivers down Phoebe's spine, why the hell was she letting her family do this? The girls had been told to stay at home while Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt went down to the underworld to get this over with. Looking around Phoebe gulped hard trying to swallow the lump in her throat but it just would not go down. Her warm brown eyes were filled with unshed tears as she walked silently at the end of the line trying to come up with a plan. Phoebe hadbeen the youngest sister at one point, the baby of the three. Then she had become middle sister and learned to take some control so why now of all times was she finding that hard to do? Piper and Prue were born leaders it came naturally to them, Phoebe not so much, she had to use her brain and think a lot before she could come up with anything. Hearing a noise coming from not too far away caused Phoebe's hart to hammer against her chest, time was running out here.

"Should we summon her to us?" Chris whispered as he looked around yet another empty area of the Underworld.

"That won't be necessary." A voice hissed.

The group turned round to look behind them, coming face to face with the witch they were hunting. Phoebe looked at the woman a little away from her she still looked like Kayla but looking to her family she knew that they didn't think she was.

"Well, well look what the underworld sent us." Paige said folding her arms across her chest. "The she-devil herself. Well that saved us a job."

A twisted smile appeared on Kayla's face, she looked down and glanced at the potion each Halliwell witch was holding onto. Looking back up she stared into the face of her ex-fiancé. "Wyatt honey come to vanquish me have you?"

Wyatt didn't answer he just stood there looking at Kayla's face trying to keep his tears at bay, this hurt so much- he wanted to know why it hurt Kayla had hurt his family, she had broken his heart so why was this hurting so much?

Phoebe looked as Wyatt raised his potion she shook her head and ran over to his side knocking the potion out of his hand causing it to fall to the dirty and dusty floor. It smashed on impact causing her family to look at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks Pheebs." Kayla said as she lifted her hand, with one swift movement Chris, Wyatt, Piper and Paige went flying into a wall a little away from them. Phoebe was left standing on her own.

Turning her head Phoebe watched as Kayla powered up an energy ball, she looked to her family who were all starting to push themselves back up slightly. Phoebe looked at the woman a little away from her, her future _niece_. Making a quick decision Phoebe ran forward ignoring the cries of protest from her sisters and nephews, the middle sister launched herself at Kayla and knocked them both to the floor. Once Phoebe had made contact with Kayla's bare arms and the two of them hit the floor her eyes closed over and she let out a gasp, her ears started to ring.

"Phoebe!" Came the chorus of shouts as the other Halliwell's pushed themselves up. The air rippled all around them and demons appeared throwing energy balls left, right and centre.

* * *

_She withered in pain as the now blood stained blade was pulled out from underneath her skin. The tears were stinging the corners of her eyes as she lifted her shaky hands and pressed them down on her bloody wound. Barbus wiped the blade off of his black cloak and placed it back into one of the deep pockets. _

_He watched them shimmer out of the wood leaving the injured witch behind, with a sad sigh he appeared visible in a puff of black smoke and he slowly walked forward. Squatting down he reached out and touched the injured witch on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him tears trickling down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away before speaking._

"_Don't be afraid." He said softly. "It's going to be ok."_

_She took in a shaky breath, it was shallow and short. "How?" She asked. "He's gone."_

"_Magic has a funny way of sorting these things out." He said with a small smile. "I need you to take my hand."_

* * *

Flashes of orange appeared as Piper, Paige and Bell appeared in the scene ducking as energy balls came flying towards them. The three females looked around confused searching for Phoebe amongst the kayos, Piper's honey brown eyes locked onto her.

"Phoebe!" Piper called as she ducked out the way of another energy ball. "Wake up!" She yelled. "This isn't real, it's Barbus!"

Phoebe's eyes flew open and she looked down on Kayla and watched as her eyes rolled backwards into her head and turned black, moving off the bewitched woman Phoebe quickly pushed herself to her feet only to feel hands wrap themselves around her arms. Looking behind her she found Bell and Paige standing on either side of her.

"What are you afraid of Phoebe?" Paige asked. "You need to get over it so we can get out of here."

"I can't," Phoebe said shaking her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "My fear has already come true."

"Locked in, boxed in full of fear,  
her panic grows manic, till she can't hear,  
In need of reprieve, so she can breathe,  
remove Phoebe's fear please, make it leave." Bell cast. A white light glowed around Phoebe and it caused everything around them to slow down, it didn't get rid of it which caused Bell to frown. "Phoebe what are you afraid of?!" She asked. . "Ahhh!" Bell threw her hand out and sent a shockwave at the energy ball that was coming towards her.

"Kayla being evil." Phoebe whispered as she stood with her eyes transfixed on the woman throwing energy balls around the room.

Piper frowned. "Phoebe snap out of it!" She yelled as she raised her hands and flicked her fingers blowing up another demon. "If she is evil we need to get out of here so we can warn the others!"

Paige nodded in agreement. "Phoebe you don't need to be scared we're gonna fix things before anything bad can happen."

Bell looked up as the ceiling of the cave erupted into flames. She frowned with the sisters as the walls were set alight and bright columns of orange and yellow surrounded them. Suddenly the four females faded out in a flash of light.

* * *

"In this night and hour,  
we call upon the ancient power,  
Remove the panic from their hearts,  
Send him down to hell through the floor,  
His power gone for ever-more!" Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr cast as they watched Barbus scream and yell in pain as the angry looking flames surrounded the cloaked man.

"This isn't the end of me, She'll stop you!" Barbus cried as he disappeared turning to nothing but a pile of ash on the floor.

The boys looked at the grey coloured dust and Henry Jr voiced the question that was on their minds. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Flashes of orange light appeared as Bell, Piper, Phoebe and Paige arrived in the underworld Phoebe dressed in her pyjamas. She looked around confused and then to her nephews before spotting the pile of ash on the floor.

"Phoebe what was all of that about?" Bell asked confused.

Phoebe gasped. "We gotta go!" She said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I'll later just go!" Phoebe yelled as the witches in the underworld moved to make a line and they disappeared in a swirl of lights.

* * *

A deadly silence filled the air after Kayla's outburst, Mel looked at her in horror and stepped back to stand beside her father as they watched the fireball disappear in her palm. Jenny and Gracie shared a look and the eldest of the two witches took a small step back and picked up the book behind her back, wrapping her fingers around it she watched as her little cousin moved over to where the white crystals were sitting. The others stood frozen to the spot not sure what they were meant to do at this current moment in time.

"Hey Kayla." Jenny said with a small smirk. "Catch!" She yelled and she tossed the Book of Shadows over her head and towards the young witch. The old magical heirloom flew through the air before hitting Kayla. A yellow force field popped up and the book slid across the floor away from her.

"Crystals circle!" Gracie cried flicking her hand out, the family watched as the crystals moved to land around Kayla.

"Not today Lady Grace." Kayla hissed and there was a flash, the young woman disappeared in a puff of black smoke and a loud bang of thunder it was so very…Disney.

No one moved, no one said anything each person in the attic stood in silence looking at the spot where the Book of Shadows lay on the floor after trying to make it's escape. Why had it reacted like that? Kayla had touched the book before and it had never moved away from her. She had touched the book before she disappeared.

A shower of bright lights appeared in the room and disappeared leaving the witches that had been dealing with Phoebe and Barbus behind, they looked around the room confused at why everyone was standing as if they had seen a ghost. Wyatt's eyes scanned the room. "Where's Kayla?" He asked confused. His eyes drifted to the floor, a lump was beginning to form in his throat. "Why's the book on the floor?"

Jason swallowed hard. "Wyatt, Kayla she's…" He closed his eyes over for a moment and shook his head. "That wasn't Kayla."

"What?" Wyatt asked as his eyes went wide, he turned and looked at his Aunt Phoebe she looked really pale now.

Oh my god, Wyatt thought as he looked around the room, the crystal cage lying on the floor. Shaking his head he brought his hands up to his face and ran them over his features before letting them rest in his hair. This couldn't be happening, she was back, she was safe…she _hated_ pineapple. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked around at his family, they had been right. They had been right and he had pushed them away, said horrible things to them because he was too afraid to see the change in Kayla.

Chris who was now standing with Bell in his arms looked up from the top of her head and turned to look at his brother. "Now what?" He asked in a small whisper.

Wyatt didn't answer for a moment, he walked forward and picked the book up off of the floor. He walked back over to the podium and placed it down softly. Looking up everyone saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks, falling from his ice blue eyes. "We bring her home." he said simply. "We bring Kayla home."

Charlie let out a shaky breath seeing no one else was ready to speak she took it upon herself to get the gang moving. "You heard the guy," She turned and looked to her mother and aunts. "You guys are going to go and get Phoebe dressed and then use your "Charmed Status" to get demons to talk ok?" She turned to her Dad and Uncles. "You three are going to go and collect the knights and then go to the place where Wyatt found 'Kayla' and see if there are any clues." Charlie placed air-quotes round the word Kayla.

Turning to Jason and Dylan she sighed. "You two need to go and talk to Kathryn and tell her what's going on." The boys nodded. She turned to her little sister and Jenny. "You two head off to magic school and try summoning spells, that means you won't pick up the wrong Kayla by mistake." Charlie then turned to Letti and Skye. "You two start scrying at Magic school," She turned to Chris and Henry Jr, "You guys and me will go to the Underworld and look for where they could have held Kayla captive." The young witch lighter was really on a roll, she looked to Mel, Bell and Wyatt. "And you three, you three are gonna demon proof the house and make vanquishing spells."

"Basically you're grounding us to the manor." Mel said folding her arms across her chest.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her older cousin's tone. "You _are powerless_, Bell is with child and Wyatt at the moment needs to have a beer or something before he does anything." Charlie winked at her eldest cousin before turning to look back at Mel. "So don't take that tone with me and be thankful I didn't suggest the grandpas baby-sat you." The room fell silent and Charlie sighed. "Ok people move!"

"That's my baby." Paige said with a proud smile as she looped arms with her sisters and orbed them out of the attic, the others following suit attending their own destinations.

Chris, Henry Jr and Charlie paused for a few moments. Chris walked over to Bell and placed a kiss on her lips before hugging her. "Be careful and look out for Wy for me."

Bell sighed and nodded. "Ok, you be careful too."

"I always am." Chris said with a wink before smiling sadly at his older brother and orbing out of the room with his two cousins.

Bell let out another sigh and watched as Mel walked over to the book and took it in her arms and began to collect up the bags of crystals. Seeing Wyatt was stood frozen to the spot Bell gently took him by the arm and led him from the attic. "Come on bud you really do need a drink of some sort."

Wyatt shook his head. "No thanks, I just wanna be alone for a bit." He said softly before disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Bell bit her lip and turned to look at Mel who was fighting to hold back the tears, the next few hours and days were going to be hard.

* * *

Wyatt orbed himself into his old bedroom and looked around, this was the place he had been staying the last couple of nights with who he thought was Kayla at his side. He still didn't understand what had happened, no one had really explained it to him and his Aunt Phoebe was keeping something from him he was sure of it.

Looking around the room Wyatt felt the tears spring to the corners of his eyes, the ice blue irises locked onto objects that belonged to his beloved Kayla and it pushed him over the edge, he began to flick his fingers like his mother, sister and brother. Hair brushes, photo frames, trinket boxes began to explode. Striding over to the closet he flung the doors open and pulled out all of Kayla's clothes tossing them in a pile onto the wooden floor. Sobbing uncontrollably he walked away from the closet and over to his drawers, he pulled each one out and let it fall to the floor with an almighty clatter, he emptied the clothes out of them and dug around looking for a small blue box. Drawer after drawer he cast the clothes and wooden boxes aside until they cluttered his bedroom floor.

Hearing something fall as he tipped out the tenth drawer caused Wyatt to pause in destructing his room, he crouched to the floor and picked up the small blue, velvet box. Taking it into his large hands he slowly pulled the lid upwards and watched as a sparkle of white gold caught his eye, he looked at the wedding band yet to touch a finger and launched it towards the closed window. Wyatt let out a pissed off cry and threw it with such force that it hit the glass and cracked the pains before soaring out of the frame, landing somewhere in the world outside.

"Oh my god Wyatt." Mel gasped as she stood in the doorway of her brother's pigsty of a room. "What are you…"

Wyatt turned and threw his hand out causing the door to telekinetically slam shut. He ignored the thumping and full name his sister was screaming at him in a voice that reminded him so much of his mother and continued to wreck the room.

'_You've got to cleanse the room.'_ A voice hissed as a black ring appeared surrounding Wyatt and then disappearing.

Throwing another few drawers open he found a small wooden box, throwing the lid off it he reached inside and lifted out a white candle and a lighter, taking it in his hands the broken witch lighter lit it and held it in his hand. His blue eyes watched the flame flicker on the wick before he walked over to the pile of Kayla's clothes. He stood above them and dropped the candle onto sea of different coloured material, he watched hypnotized as the clothes the Kayla impostor had touched and even had on began to burn away. Thick smoke began to fill the air but Wyatt didn't move he stood watching with the tears rolling down his checks, nothing could make his pain go away. Nothing but Kayla and right now he didn't have her.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Mel shouted as she thumped on the door again. "Open this door right now or so help me god I'll orb your balls to the moon!"

Bell stopped dead and nearly chocked after hearing Mel shout that, she expected the door to fly open but no, it stayed shut and this seemed to piss the girl off even more. Venturing forward Bell decided she had better step in before someone got hurt, Wyatt. Standing at Mel's side she watched as the Halliwell thumped on her older brother's bedroom door, shouting at him, still there was no answer, no sound at all coming from the other side of the door.

"What is he doing in there?" Mel mused aloud.

"Shh." Bell said as she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear a very faint sound- it sounded like the noise Rice Crispies made when you added the milk. _'Snap, crackle, pop.'_ Bell frowned deeply and moved back from the door pulling Mel away with her. A small gasp escaped her lips as she watched smoke rise up from under the door. "Oh my god…" Bell said causing Mel to look down in the same direction as her.

Mel's honey brown eyes that mirrored her mother widened and she began pounding on the door again. "Wyatt open up NOW!" She cried as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Wyatt!" She thumped her fists hard against the wood.

Bell looked around panicked what where they going to do? Grabbing a hold of Mel she pulled the young witch back from the door and threw her out, turning her hands so her palms were facing upward. A sonic blast escaped her hands and hit the door, knocking it from it's hinges and sending it flying into the fire starter's room. The two girls ran into the room to find Wyatt standing watching as the glow of orange and yellow flames began to intensify, the smoke rising from the pile of clothes.

Mel quickly lifted her hands and flicked her fingers in an attempt to stop the flames but much to her dismay she suddenly remember she had sacrificed her powers in an attempt to stop hurting her family and those around her. Running forward she grabbed a hold of Wyatt and shook his hard. "Are you crazy?!" She screamed as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Wyatt snap out of it and put the flames out!"

"Wyatt!" Bell cried. "You're gonna burn the house down!" turning quickly she ran from the room and fled out into the hallway heading for the closet bathroom. Bell threw the bathroom door open and looked around for something big she could fill with water. Spying the plastic bin she empted the rubbish onto the floor and took it over to the shower, placing it down she reached up and turned the dial onto cold and hit the power button, the water flowed from the shower head and began to fill the white bin.

The sparks had begun to fly catching onto the near by curtains causing Mel to panic even more, she turned and looked back at Wyatt who was still standing in a trance, she jogged over to the bed and picked up the jacket that had been tossed down on the top of the duvet and she began to beat the curtains with it trying to kill the flames. It seemed to be working until the jacket caught alight and Mel dropped it over the plastic bin sitting near her feet. She watched in horror as the can of deodorant in the bin began to melt, she prayed that Wyatt had used it all up just this once before claiming it was empty and tossing it.

It started to hiss…

Bell came running back into the room with the bin in her hand and poured the water down on the pile of ashen clothes, it seemed to kill a few flames but it wasn't enough to put the fire out. She looked over to where Mel was standing and watched in horror as Mel let out a scream.

"WYATT!" Mel cried in a terrified voice.

"Mel!" Bell screamed.

A shower of blue and white orbs arrived in the room. "Water!" The person called throwing their hand out in a circular motion. The three in the room watched as the man appeared out of nowhere and a tidal wave of water covered the room soaking the people inside as it covered the flames. The flames died and smoke continued to fill the air as did coughs from swallowing the water that had just saved the house and their lives.

Bell wiped the water from her faced and turned to look at the man who had just orbed into the room, she frowned deeply not recognising him but she was grateful for his magical assist. "Who the heck are you?" Bell asked coughing. "Apart from the guy who just saved our asses."

The man laughed and wiped some of the water from his face also before turning to look at Wyatt and Mel. "Well, well I would have thought Piper Halliwell would have taught her children setting their room on fire is a no-no." He smirked a little upon seeing their confused looks. "You guys won't remember me I met you when you were tiny, my name is Andy."

Mel frowned. "Andy, why does that name sound so familiar?" She asked. "Oh my god!" She cried her eyes lighting up. "You're Aunt Prue's Andy!" She squealed. "Mom used to tell me stories about you all the time."

Andy smiled a little at the thought, he was glad the Halliwells still remembered him even though he had been dead a long while. "We'll I'm flattered." He turned on Wyatt. "Ok what the hell were you playing at?! You do realise you could have killed everyone right?!"

Wyatt nodded sadly. "I know, I just…I don't know what came over me."

Bell sighed. "You stay away from lighters." She ordered. "Look I'm going to go and finish demon proofing the house alright?"

"Wait." Andy said causing Bell to freeze. He shook his head. "Not yet, there's something you guys need to see first." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a closed hand and held it out in front of Wyatt. "I was given this not that long ago, after a friend was given it." He told them. Opening his hand he let the object fall from his hand and land in Wyatt's open palm.

Wyatt looked at it and shook his head violently. "No." He said shaking his head. He looked up at Andy, the man his Aunt Prue had fallen in love with. "Where is she?" He asked.

Andy looked at him sadly. "You'll find the answer in the prophecy, this isn't the end yet. You'll face something none of you will understand." With that he took one last look at the people in the room and disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights leaving them confused.

Mel looked at her brother and sighed. "Ok Bell go and get that prophecy, let's get this sorted out now." She looked at Wyatt. "Clean up in here." She ordered before walking from the room.

The three witches started to go about their new tasks forgetting all about the crystals and protecting the manor.

* * *

Jason and Dylan stood at the front door of Kathryn's house after being dropped off by the Charmed Ones, they stood waiting for the door to be opened so they could tell the woman they loved like another mother that they had failed in keeping her daughter safe, hell they failed in bringing her home. Dylan stood staring at the white coloured door just hoping Kathryn was out and they wouldn't have to say anything, they could just leave and help with the search. Bring Kayla home. His heart felt as if it had a weight tied to the bottom of it, seeing a shadow through the pains of glass caused it to slide down further in his chest, beat after painful beat.

Jason spotted the shadow and quickly brought his hands up to his face and wiped away his tears, they had been falling silently ever since Wyatt had come back, it had finally hit him- Kayla was gone. She was still in the underworld fighting for her life. Why had they been so blind? Why didn't they see it? Oh god, how were they going to tell Kathryn. It was going to crush her, again and Jason didn't want to be the bearer of news like this. The door opened and both boys stood waiting for Kathryn to speak, they watched as the smile faded from her face and they knew the jig was up. There was no backing down now.

"Kathryn." Jason said sadly. "We have to talk."

Kathryn looked at the boys puzzled, why where they here looking so very sad? Jason hardly eve cried and right now he was crying his eyes out on her front door step. Looking over their shoulders she saw they were alone, that had to be a good sign right? If it was about Kayla or Wyatt other people would have been with them, the news couldn't be that bad if they only sent two of the gang.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked confused as she moved to the side to let them into the house.

Dylan waited until they were all inside and Kathryn had shut the door. When the older woman stopped and turned round to look at them he swallowed hard and let out a horrible shaky breath. "It's about Kayla." He said softly. "Maybe you should sit down."

Kathryn shook her head, the silver streaks in her black hair catching the light. She looked at the boys. "No, just tell me here."

"I really think…" Jason started off but Kathryn cut him off.

"I said no." She said sternly in her school teacher voice. "Tell me here, right now."

Dylan and Jason passed worrying looks and Jason decided he would break the news. "Kayla's missing."

"What?" Kathryn asked shocked. "What do you mean she's missing?" She asked fear and panic heightening. "I saw her this morning when she came round…"

"That wasn't Kayla." Dylan said softly. "Kathryn the Kayla we've seen, the Kayla Wyatt found was an impostor, it was a demon pretending to be her."

"We found out not that long ago," Jason paused as he watched the tears fall from Kathryn's eyes and roll down her cheeks silently before falling off the end of her face. "We're so sorry."

Kathryn said nothing, she just nodded weakly before turning and walking off up the stairs. The boys watched with heavy hearts and winced when they heard the bedroom door slam shut. The tears pooled from their eyes dripping quickly like drops falling from a broken pipe.

"Should we go up and check on her?" Jason asked Dylan.

Dylan shook his head. "Leave her be for the moment."

* * *

The smell was awful, Henry Jr walked with the collar of his hoodie up over his nose and mouth but the blue coloured jumper was doing nothing to keep out the horrible stench. It was the stench of blood, sweat, tears, fear and _death_. It would have even made Hitler's stomach turn if he had caught a whiff of it. Henry could feel the bile rising in his throat and he really hopped it stayed down, he hated being sick. Looking to his left he saw that Chris was looking pretty green himself and the poor guy didn't have a hoodie to protect his nose, he just had a long sleeved t-shirt on. Looking to his right Henry spotted Charlie, she looked even greener than both boys put together- if that was possible. Reaching for her hand the older brother gave it a reassuring squeeze, Charlie could be tough when she wanted but most times it was just all an act so no one saw how scared she was.

Looking at her brother Charlie offered him a weak smile, one that was identical to her mother's it caused him to smile a little. Even though she couldn't see his mouth she could tell he was smiling because the lines on his face, his dimples were starting to show. Looking back round to where they were walking Charlie let go of Henry's hand and took a few large steps forward, the smell was getting stronger…

Chris was shaking, horrible vibes were washing over his whole being making him quake with fear. Something that he didn't like to feel. His sea green eyes were looking left and right searching for any danger, he wanted to know why it was so damn quite around here- it was never a good sign. Chris turned to look at Henry who had wandered off to the cave entrance, he was looking behind some rather large rocks. Chris smirked a little, he had a thing about people jumping out at him so he was just making sure there were no evil jack-in-the-boxes.

It was the shrill scream that caused both males to jump their heads turning in the direction of Charlie. Running forward Chris reached her side only to put a hand over his mouth as he caught sight of what Charlie had found. Henry Jr was over not a moment later and he had his arms wrapped around Charlie turning her away from the horrible sight, they now knew what the smell was.

Decomposing bodies.

Swallowing the fowl taste in his mouth Chris took another small step forward looking back at Charlie and Henry as he listened to Charlie's muffled sobs in her brother's shirt. Chris looked at the bodies, his eyes filled with pain, who could do that to a person? Kill them and just leave them to rot in a dark corner of the underworld. It clearly wasn't used that often, even the demons would complain of the smell. Chris frowned as he looked at the body that wasn't as disgusting looking as the other, reaching out he let one of his fingers brush along the female's cheek. It wasn't that cold, it wasn't as cold as it should have been.

"Guys," Chris said as he moved closer, avoiding the rotting body, getting down on his knees. He rolled the girl over onto her back and gasped as he saw the athame sticking out of her abdomen. "She's not dead." He stated as he pushed her matted dark hair to the side and placed his fingers on her neck. He could feel a faint pulse. "Guys she's not dead!"

Charlie turned away from her brother's shirt her face wet from tears, she frowned as she watched Chris lean down beside the second person. Trying her hardest not to look at the decomposing body a little away she walked to where Chris was on his knees and squatted down, Henry Jr right behind her. The two Mitchell siblings watched as Chris pulled the athame from the girl's stomach it caused her to let out a groan of pain, proving she wasn't dead. The three of them quickly held their hands out over her stomach wound as the golden light poured down from their hands, spying other wounds Charlie moved her hands the girl's body healing the other open wounds that were covering her battered and bruised body.

* * *

Letti's eyes were glued to the pile of maps she had laid out on the table, there was one of San Francisco, the world and the other one was of the solar system she was taking everything into account. The white coloured crystal just kept on spinning not once slowing or nearing a point on any of the three maps. Glancing upwards Letti's brown eyes watched as her baby sister and cousin stood a little away from them trying summoning spells, turning her head Letti looked to her left and saw her younger sister Skye pick up a different object from the pile that belonged to Kayla, nothing was working but the four girls were not going to quit.

"We need something stronger," Skye concluded as she looked up. "This stuff isn't even drawing out the Kayla impostor."

"Do you have any ideas?" Letti asked her younger sister because I'm all out of them." She squeezed on the pair of earrings she was holding in her hands.

"I think I might." Skye said with a small smirk. "Only problem is I don't know how to get it to us."

"What?" Letti asked looking up from the maps again.

"Something that truly belongs to Kayla is Wyatt's heart." Skye said. "And I don't know how to get at that without ripping it out of his chest."

"Skye that's a great idea!" Letti said happily. "I know exactly what we can use."

"You do?" Skye asked confused.

Letti walked over to where Gracie and Jenny were standing, the tow of them busy casting a summoning spell, she waited patiently until they were finished before talking to them. "Gracie I need you to do me a huge favour please." Letti said batting her eyelashes slightly.

O…k…a…y," Gracie said eyeing her older cousin strangely. "What do you want?"

"I need you to orb that little charm bracelet Wyatt gave to Kayla for Christmas when they were ten here." Letti said.

"How is that gonna help?" Skye asked.

Jenny frowned. "Uh Letti, that charm bracelet broke remember and all the charms fell off and the only one Mom and the Aunts could find after that demon attack was the…"

"Heart." Letti cut off. "Damn I forgot about that, ok then I need you to orb the charm to me." She said with a sigh.

"I still don't understand how you're gonna be able to scry with a charm when all the other stuff you have isn't working." Gracie voiced looking at her cousin.

Letti frowned and threw her hands up in frustration before letting them fall back down to her sides. "Am I the only person that listens when Wyatt and Kayla have little romantic moments?" she asked.

"Yes." The girls replied. "Besides they were _ten_ what's so romantic at _ten_?" Skye asked.

Letti frowned and but on her best impression of Wyatt. "And this little charm, the heart is _my_ heart. I'm gonna give it to you so you can keep it safe. I love you Kayla and my heart will be yours _forever_." Letti took a deep breath. "Now do you get it?" She asked.

"Oh!" The girls chorused. "Nice one Letti!" Skye said happily.

"Kayla's love heart charm." Gracie called holding her right palm flat. The girls waited for the ball of orbs to appear in her hand.

* * *

Kathryn stood in her own bedroom looking through the box that was filled with the things Kayla was meant to use for the wedding; her something old, something blue, something borrowed, and her something new-the dress. Kathryn felt the tears start to get heavy again as she picked up the something old, it was a small sliver heart that had been thread onto a skinny cream ribbon that held her bouquet of flowers together with the aid of a thicker white one. Kathryn picked up the ribbon so the little heart was dangling in front of her face, she could still remember the look on Kayla's face when she came home crying because the mean demon threw her into the wall and her charm bracelet broke. She cheered up a little when Phoebe arrived round at the house with Wyatt and he had the little love heart, the only one they could find after cleaning up.

Blue and white orbs surrounded the charm and it vanished from the ribbon leaving Kathryn looking confused.

* * *

The little cloud of orbs appeared in Gracie's hand and then disappeared leaving the small silver charm behind. The girls looked at it each of them letting out a small 'awe' as they stared at it in wonder, their cousin Wyatt had been a romantic since the age of ten and he hadn't even realised. Letti carefully picked it up and walked over to the table where she had left the scrying crystal, the others followed her over and watched as the half-cupid threaded the string trough the loop that the heart had so it could hang on a chain. Closing her fingers over it Letti held the crystal and the new object over the map and watched as it spun round and round, each of them eager for it to fall.

* * *

Coop frowned deeply as the knights lead them through another area of swampy grass, it hadn't rained in a while which left the cupid baffled. Why was the ground so damn wet if the rain hadn't fallen at all? Pushing the branches out of his face he walked along after Merlin and the knights hoping they would come to where ever it was they were going soon. Not waiting until Henry had lifted his hand to catch the branches Coop let go of them without thinking and the parolee officer got a face full of pine.

Henry frowned and pushed the branches back off his face ignoring the quite laugh that escaped Leo's lips, he loved his brother-in-laws he really did but when Coop acted like a sour puss and when Leo just laughed it got on his nerves. Everyone was stressed and cranky so he didn't say anything and continued sulking away quietly, mumbling inside his head where no one could hear him because no one here had the power to read minds.

The smile faded from Leo Wyatt's lips as he looked at Henry, it would have seemed the ex-Elder had offended his brother-in-law, he didn't mean to, it was just so typical for a branch to hit someone in the face. Shaking that thought out of his head his mind drifted off to the family, he wondered how Wyatt was coping if he was coping at all. The moment 'Kayla' finally blew it was still present in his mid, it was just so damn bizarre and his fault. If he hadn't asked her about the wedding and what she had told Wyatt then she might not have lost her cool, then if Leo hadn't done that they wouldn't have known the truth and been attacked at any moment.

"Here we are." Merlin said softly causing the knights to stop suddenly behind him causing Coop, Henry and Leo to bump into each other. Looking around the grassy and wood area Merlin lifted a hand and walked around with it in the air. The men from the present looking at him weird.

"What is he doing?" Henry asked, he may not understand magic like Coop and Leo so he might as well ask. Coop and Leo shrugged causing Henry to look at them strangely.

"Sensing for life essence." Sir Kay answered. "It's what he does before he has his visions."

"It means he can picture what happened more clearly." Sir Lionel added after seeing the confused looks. "If something happened while Kayla was here then Merlin will see it."

"Like premonitions?" Henry asked. Sir Lionel nodded.

* * *

Bell sat on the wicker sofa in the sunroom reading the old parchment paper she had in her hands, she had been sitting alone for a little while now reading over the prophecy while Mel helped Wyatt clean up his room in case he went weird and tried to set his room alight again. Bell frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose before reading the prophecy over again. She was silently cursing herself for not paying enough attention in English when she was in school, yes she got an A but that wasn't the point. She had forgotten all the techniques- forgotten how she got the A.

"Right come on Bell." She said to herself. "You can do this, it's just like analyzing a really crappy poem." looking it over once more she picked up a pencil and began to write on the pad of paper that was resting on her knee, reading out what she was writing and adding little notes beside it.

"An ancient treasure passed from a king to the true, what was once told shall fall from the stars." Bell said as she wrote the line down on the paper.

"Three times three shall stand all powerful united as one circle.

Dark as day, bright as night, four shall ride on bravest steed.

Evil changes to the future none shall understand,

Darkest bonds and evil's might will steal a ch…"

"How's it coming Wyatt asked as he walked into the room with Mel at his side cutting off Bell.

Bell sighed. "I don't think it's coming at all." She said sadly. "I've made a few guesses so I guess you guys can tell me what you think and see if they make sense."

"Ok give us what you've got." Mel said as she sat down in Wyatt's lap after he had pulled one of the wicker chairs over in front of the sofa and sat down.

"Right." Bell said confidently. "_'Three times three shall stand all powerful.'_ That's you guys and the other seven of you."

"That one's right." Mel said with a small smile.

"'_Dark as day, bright as night, four shall ride on bravest steed.'_ That sounds like the knights." Bell scribbled down the notes.

Wyatt nodded. "Who else do we know that ride on _steeds_?" He asked. "

"'_New worlds will join for the story to unfold, from now until the past has been retold.'_ I think that means the present and the past working together." Bell suggested.

Wyatt nodded. "I guess the '_past has been retold' _means something like history is repeating itself." Bell nodded and wrote it down.

"It sounds ok so far." Mel said with a nod, she reached over and took the prophecy off of the sofa at Bell's side. "An ancient treasure passed from a king to the true," She said softly after a moment silence Mel spoke again. "Wyatt."

"What?" He asked thinking she was talking to him.

"No this is about you." Mel said with a small smile. "An ancient treasure, that could be Excalibur and it was passed from a king, Arthur. To the true, Wyatt."

Bell nodded. "That makes sense. Nice work Mellie." Bell quickly scribbled that answer down on the pad of paper.

The silence that filled the room was shattered when an all too familiar jingle filed the air followed by a loud crash and explosion from the other room. The three sitting in the sunroom quickly jumped to their feet and ran through to the living room to find Chris blowing up a dark lighter, Charlie and Henry lying on the floor with someone they had never met before at their sides.

"What is going on in here?" Wyatt asked as he ran over, jumping the back of the sofa and getting down on his knees to heal his cousins.

"We were attacked." Chris stated as he turned and looked at the girl they had found dying in the underworld. "We found this empty area of the underworld, it smelled really bad, so bad you wanna throw up." Charlie and Henry groaned as their wounds knitted up and the golden light disappeared from Wyatt's hands. "And we found her lying a little away from a decomposing body. She had been stabbed so we healed her and now she's out cold."

Charlie pushed herself into a sitting position. "But she's covered in bruises and scars we couldn't heal. I think she was tortured."

Mel and Bell looked at each other with worried glances and then walked forward to get a closer look at the girl, she was very pretty looking even though she was caked in mud and dirt. Bell squatted down at her side and brushed her long hair back off her face, it was filthy. "She looks like she's been down there a while. Maybe she saw Kayla or at least heard something about her."

"What are we gonna do with her?" Henry asked.

"Look after her." Wyatt said. "She looks like she's been through hell and the fact she's out cold at the moment and we have no idea who she is. I'll go and get some blankets." He left the room and began to climb the stairs.

"Think he's trying to make up for the Kayla thing by protecting someone else as well?" Henry Jr asked.

"Well she is an innocent." Chris said. "Who knows it might give him some confidence."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Mel said as she turned. "Maybe we can heal her up the old fashioned way."

Chris got to his feet and he picked the girl up carrying her round the front of the sofa that faced the fireplace and gently put her down. Charlie grabbed a few pillows and moved them underneath her head.

"I'll go get some crystals." Henry said. "Just in case." With that he disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Chris took his hands away from the girl and looked at Bell, she was frowning and looked deep in thought. "You ok honey?" He asked slightly concerned.

Bell nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling like I'm forgetting something." she said softly.

Charlie laughed a little. "Well it couldn't have been that important."

Bell nodded not taking her eyes off the girl. "I guess not."

* * *

Another explosion filled the air as the fifth demon in the last few hours was turned into a pile of ash, the Charmed Ones had been using their reputation to strike fear into the hearts of demons they came across trading the demons' lives for information. Sadly none of the demons they had cornered had any useful information and the girls were growing tired of this task, it was getting them nowhere.

Phoebe placed both arms above her head and stretched out she was feeling tense after all of the things that had happened today and it was causing her to seize up a little which was not good. Walking back over to stand with her sisters she sighed heavily when she saw Piper wipe at her eyes again, the poor mother was worried for her eldest son. He had been so happy when they found Kayla and now they knew it was an impostor she was starting to worry all over again. Phoebe agreed with her, she knew how she was feeling and it wasn't because she was an empath, no, it was because she was a mother and an aunt. She had been afraid of Kayla being evil and Barbus had fed on that fear, it was just a shame they boys had vanquished the demon. If they hadn't they could have asked him about the whereabouts of Kayla. Phoebe was cretin he had something to do with it. Barbus always had something to do with it- especially when Halliwells were involved.

"Ok where to next?" Paige asked as she broke the horrible silence that had filled the air. The youngest Halliwell sister's mind was racing, she was trying to think of demons that could have been working with Barbus. Maybe it was a group thing, after all the day of the wedding there had been more than one demon. Paige was sure if they found that girl that had arrived at the manor on the wedding day they'd get answers but so far there was no sign of her.

"I do not care how long it takes!" Cut through the air like a sharp knife. "Get me out of this or you shall feel my wrath!"

The Halliwell sisters looked at each other confused. "That sound like Kayla's voice." Phoebe mused. "You don't think…PIPER!" She screeched in horror as she watched her big sister take off down the passageway.

Piper ran quickly her arms moving up and down at her sides in a quick pace, for not being as young as she once was she was managing to keep up a fast and steady pace. Her feet moved across the dirty floor quickly causing some of the thick debris to fly up a little. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest Piper kept up her sprint hoping to find the Kayla impostor so she could corner her and make her tell where the real Kayla was. Rounding the corner Piper came to a complete halt and watched as the she-devil walked back and forth yelling at a puny little demon. The anger bubbled up inside Piper and she raised her hands flicking her fingers causing the little demon 'Kayla' was yelling at to combust, vanquishing them on the spot. The impostor turned their head quickly and frowned at the woman standing in the entrance to the cave.

"Lady Piper." She said in her thick accent. "How nice it is to see you again." She smirked evilly as Paige and Phoebe arrived. "Lady Phoebe, Lady Paige. To what do I owe the honour?" the evil woman asked.

"Bitch." Piper hissed flicking her fingers. The blast hit the person pretending to be Kayla and instead of killing them it caused them to flash. Their own original appearance was seen and then they morphed back into Kayla, it was like the time Phoebe turned into her teen self. Piper raised her hands and did the same again, this time the blast caused the impostor to fall backwards and disappear as they hit the ground.

"Where did she go?" Paige asked confused.

"We've got to find her!" Piper said as she took a hold of her sisters' hands and Paige orbed them out of the underworld.

* * *

The girls were growing tired of watching the crystal spin, suddenly it dropped to the map causing Letti to give a jump of surprise, looking down she read the location and grabbed a hold of the first two hands she could find. The girls made a line and they disappeared in a snowstorm of blue, white and pink lights leaving the library empty. The crystal had landed on Pier 37.

It was dark out, when the girls arrived on the empty pier. Music and lights could be seen and heard thanks to the attractions two piers up, there were not many lights on where they were walking. Looking around each Halliwell female tried to suppress the scared shivers that were running up and down their spines. Letti being the eldest there at the current time decided to make a move hoping the others would follow and thankfully they did.

"Ok guys, if you see her shout." Letti said as she walked off down to the edge of the pier. She could hear the sound of the waves lapping up against the wood columns that held the pier up and dipped into the ocean. It was pretty peaceful out here, creepy but peaceful.

Walking further down the pier Letti saw a shadow move to stand under what was one of the only working lights, she watched as the person stopped underneath it. Breaking out into a jog Letti neared closer silently calling for her sisters and cousin inside her head using their telepathic link so she didn't scare the person off. For a brief second Letti's heart began to hammer hard inside her chest with excitement she hoped that this was it, this was Kayla but as she neared the person the excitement died and turned into terror.

'_Guys come down to the end of the pier.'_ Skye heard inside her head. Turning to look in the direction Letti had ran Skye walked over to stand beside Jenny and Gracie, the three of them walking down in silence. The silence died and the ground began to shake and a loud cracking noise filled the air, the sudden movement cast the girls aside causing them to land on their fronts. Pushing herself up quickly Gracie watched as the end of the pier disappeared in a ball of waves. The scream that filled the air next confirmed the young witch lighter's thoughts.

"LETTI!" Gracie screamed as she pushed herself up and broke out into a run, Skye and Jenny only paces behind her.

The girls ran down the pier as fast and as far as they could before they had to stop, the three of them looking down on the jagged edges where the rest of the wood should have been. The water underneath was moving around like the waves were caught in a horrible storm. "Letti!" Jenny cried as she looked around desperately in the dark for her older sister. "Letti!" She cried.

Skye looked panicked, her sister hated large volumes of water- she hated the sea. After a terrifying incident with a demon and her only being seven at the time Letti had become afraid of the sea. If she was down there, and Skye had a horrible feeling she was, she would be too scared to do anything to help herself. Closing her eyes over and placing her hand above her heart Skye called for her Dad hoping he would come.

Gracie turned her head to the side upon catching a shadow in the corner of her eye, running forward she threw her hand out to punch the figure ducking out the way of the punch that was thrown at her. Skye stood frozen as she watched her little, normally shy and scared cousin fight hand to hand combat with the person who had caused the pier to fall…_caused the pier to fall_.

"Gracie look out!" Skye cried as she watched the person power up something in between the palm of her hands. Quickly the youngest Halliwell witch orbed over to her cousin's side as flashes of pink light arrived and disappeared leaving Coop, Leo, Henry, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Bediver and Sir Lionel. They looked at the broken pier confused and then over to the glowing shadow, they had missed something.

"Dad!" Skye and Jenny cried. "Dad that thing caused the pier to break and Letti was on the edge!" They cried in unison. Coop ran over to the edge. "What do we do?!" Jenny sobbed.

Hearing the mention of Letti caused Sir Lionel to stop taking his sword out, he watched as the worried father spoke to his daughters, deciding that the other knights and Merlin could take care of the being he would help Coop and the girls. He jogged over to the edge of the pier and looked down onto the dangerous looking water below.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Letti's down there somewhere." Skye sobbed as she looked at the knight. She watched as he pulled the sword and belt away from round his waist and kicked off the shoes he had borrowed from Henry Jr because they had the same sized feet and he couldn't have very well walked around the city in a tin suit. "What are you doing?" Skye asked horrified.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sir Lionel asked as he pulled off the blue and white checked shirt, also from Henry Jr's collection leaving him standing in jeans and a short sleeved white t-shirt.

"Lionel don't." Coop said as he watched the young man take a few steps back. Before another word could be said the man from the past ran forward and dove off the edge of the pier placing his hands together and above his head hopping for a smooth entry into the cold water.

"Lionel!" Sir Bediver cried as he ran forward to the edge of the pier causing the others to look at him strangely, this was the first time he had showed any really emotion towards anyone. It was as if he was afraid.

"Until next time old man." The Kayla impostor shouted as her mask fell down completely and she disappeared in another puff of black smoke that caused Merlin and Sir Kay to frown. They knew who this woman really was. Pushing the thought out of their heads for the moment the other two men from the past ran to the edge taking a spot beside Leo and they looked down onto the water below and watched as Sir Lionel resurfaced.

The water was swirling about them as he kept a hold of her tightly, the ice cold waves slapping him in the face causing him to wince, he wished he had kept that shirt on he needed the extra layers. Looking at the unconscious girl in his arms caused him to smile a little, glad to know she was alright and safe instead of drowning on the sea bottom. Placing his left arm under her Sir Lionel lay Letti on her back and made sure her head was out the water as he swam towards the beach area next to the pier, he could here the shouts of the spectators on the pier as they made their way back along it to meet them on the sand.

Lionel swam until the water got shallow and he was able to stand up, his feet trudged in the submerged sand causing him to sink every time he put his foot down, he pulled Letti along and then picked her up carrying her Bridal style. Once he had gotten out of the water and far enough away from the water he dropped to his knees in exhaustion and placed Letti down on the wet sand, the waves lapping until just below their feet. Coughing as he tasted the horrible salt on his lips Lionel hit Letti on her cheek lightly hoping to would stir her. Turning her head to the side he gave her chest a light press and it caused her to cough up water which was a good sign, there was no more water inside her mouth. Her eye lids fluttered open as she let out a gasp as the air filled her lungs.

"Lionel, Letti!" The group shouted as they ran across the sand. The first to reach them were Jenny and Sir Bediver. Jenny dropped to her knees and pulled her soaking wet sister into her arms, placing her head in her lap. Skye and Coop where next to arrive, both of them dropping to their knees and checking over Letti. Leo checked her over before healing a few scrapes she had received. Henry stopped at Sir Lionel's side and sat on the sand with Gracie on the other side of Lionel.

"Nice one." Gracie said with a smile as she thanked the knight for saving her cousin.

"Sir Lionel that was very noble." Sir Kay told him. "It was a good thing we went swimming in the lake then."

"What's going on?" Letti asked with a small cough as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"That shadow thing caused the pier to fall away and you fell into the sea with it." Skye said hysterically. "And then Lionel jumped in after you!"

Letti turned her head and looked to the knight who was sitting a little away from her, soaking wet- dripping on her Uncle Henry. "You saved me?" She asked surprised, she was touched that someone she hardly knew risked their life to save her.

Sir Lionel nodded. "Are you well?" He asked. He laughed shaking his head. "I mean _ok_?" He said causing the others around him to laugh. Out of all the knights Sir Lionel was picking up the modern day lingo better than his companions.

"Yeah." Letti said with a slight shiver as the night air blew around her causing her wet clothes to stick to her skin. "Thank you." She said with a smile. She was glad she was shivering so much and so cold otherwise the blush that was heating her cheeks might have been noticed.

Lionel returned it silently as Leo stood to his feet. "Lets get you guys home before you catch your death." He extended a hand and pulled the brave knight to his feet.

* * *

Wyatt sat on the coffee table in the living room with his head in his hands, his gaze was locked firmly on the girl lying on the sofa she hadn't moved an inch since Chris, Henry Jr and Charlie had brought her home. Wyatt's mother and aunts had returned not that long ago and they were busy in the sunroom talking away to the three witch lighters about their encounter with the Kayla impostor down in the underworld, Wyatt didn't want to hear the story so he just stayed watching over the new house guest. The noise in the sunroom heightened as he heard his Aunt Phoebe let out a gasp, it went quiet again and then Phoebe began to sob. "My baby!" and "Thank you!" to someone. Curious Wyatt got up from the table and walked over to the doors that joined the sunroom and the living room. He stepped over the threshold and looked at the scene confused, Letti and Sir Lionel were dripping wet and the others were talking so fast using wild hand actions.

Wyatt was about to ask what was going on when he heard a groan, turning his head quickly he walked back into the living room catching Chris' eye and he took his seat on the coffee table again. Wyatt looked up as he heard people come into the living room, everyone minus Phoebe, Piper, Lionel and Letti had gathered to find out what was going on. Most of them because they knew nothing about the girl that was lying on the sofa, they didn't even know how she got there. Wyatt watched as her eyelids began to flicker.

"Ow…" She groaned as she moved on the sofa slightly. Realising she was lying on something soft caused her to turn her head and look at all the eyes that were looking down on her. She jumped slightly which caused her to wince in pain.

"Hey it's ok." Wyatt said softly. "You don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you." He looked at the girl as she slowly pushed herself halfway into a sitting position the pain was clearly to much for her and she stopped. "What's your name?" Wyatt asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The girl asked. "You might just send me back down there." she said looking at Wyatt with scared eyes.

"I won't I promise, we're the good guys." Wyatt told her. "My name's Wyatt." That got her attention. She looked at him for a moment. "Wyatt Halliwell and this is my family."

The girl let out a gasp which seemed to alarm the witches that were standing in the room Henry Jr looked down at the crystals and saw they hadn't glowed or reacted in anyway meaning she was good and of no harm to the family. "Oh my god, I'm so glad I found you!" The girl said excitedly. "I'm Amy!" She smiled.

Wyatt turned to glance at the others and then he looked back at the girl on the sofa. "I'm sorry who?" He asked.

Amy sighed. "I'm _the_ friend."

Wyatt frowned for a moment. _'I got a friend to help me.'_ Rang through out his head causing Wyatt's jaw to drop a little. "Wait, you were the one that projected her to me?" He asked. Seeing her nod he nearly cried in happiness. "You were with Kayla when she was down there? Where is she?"

Amy looked down and closed her eyes over for a moment. "The man in charge, he took her away. I haven't seen her since although I heard him talk about Kayla all the time."

"Who was the man in charge?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Amy answered. "He had grey hair and this really twisted smile. He made me project dreams and visions to witches before he stabbed me."

"Barbus." Wyatt hissed. "We'll we vanquished him, do you know where he took Kayla?" Wyatt asked still hopeful.

Amy shook her head. "No, the last time I saw Kayla she had been chained down to a stone table thing and they were cutting her." She said softly.

Wyatt looked at Amy in disgust and got up from his seat and walked out into the sunroom his Dad following him, spying the bucket Wyatt grabbed it and threw up in it as his stomach continued to churn. He threw up again causing everyone to screw up their faces in discomfort.

Leo placed a sympathetic hand on his son's shoulder and rubbed comforting circles in his back. "We'll find her and bring her home son." Leo said. "I promise we'll bring Kayla home."

"What if we're too late?" Wyatt asked as the tears gathered in corners of his eyes.

Chris looked away from Wyatt and his Dad to look at the girl lying on the sofa and took the place of his older brother. "Amy will you help us find Kayla?" Chris asked. "We could really use it."

Amy nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

* * *

**Ta da! :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Well then you didn't get the whole prophecy to munch on and I promise you will see the whole thing in the next chapter. It plays a very big part. So Amy's finally outof the Underworld what do you think about that? Will she be able to help the gang in finding Kayla? **

**_Next Time you can expect to see:_**

**_*Inspector Dales making a BIG entrance_**

**_*A little trip down memory lane for Wyatt_**

**_*Cute baby-ness moment between Chris and Bell :)_**

**_and...._**

**_*An Angel arrives in the manor._**

**Until next time Dreamer xox**


	15. Shattered Lives, Broken hearts

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the story, I'm not too happy with it because I think it moves a little too fast but to be honest I had a very good reason for that. You see if I had done the chapter the way I had originally intended it would have been splitted into atleast 3 parts and that would have been downright dull so I have done my very best, and with the help of a friend we managed to get all the important bits in so you don't miss out on any action. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. I only own what you are not familair with.

A word of warning here, things have to get worse before they can get better. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter. Please leave a Review afterwords, I love hearing from you and hopefully the words will be nice because I think I'm going to have a few angry people afterwards!

Anyway here you go,

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 14: Shattered Lives, broken hearts and a brand new start**

A few days had passed since the underworld's cover hand been blown, every single demon was laying low waiting for their instruction to surface again. Leon had his demons lying in wait they had to do something before anyone was allowed to go and cause the Halliwells problems, they had to come up with a plan. So far the plans had been dicey, some worked, others didn't.

Leon folded his arms across his chest as he watched the dark lights buzz around the witch from the past, he was anything but impressed. Barbus and Ebony were both dead thanks to this old hag, she wasn't worth the trouble she was causing but Leon had promised Barbus that he would make sure Vivien finished her job so the prophecy came true. Once it had Leon would have enough power to send the old hag back to where ever the hell it was she came from, enough power to end the Warren line once and for all and to bring back Barbus from his fiery grave. The lights faded and the other demons in the room turned their heads to look at the woman's new appearance, it just caused Leon to frown even more. She had used the magic to not only turn back into herself but to make herself younger, a hell of a lot younger. Just Great!

"Why use wrinkle cream when you can use magic?" Leon asked aloud. "Happy with your new look are we?" He asked Vivien.

The once old woman turned round in a circle causing her now long flowing blonde hair to float through the air, the bottom of her black dress spinning out and then falling back down to it's original position.

"Quite." Vivien said with a smile.

"Right back to business then." Leon said hoping she would take orders from him. "I have a meeting in about half an hour so do you know what you're going to do?" He asked. "The Halliwells found Amy so it's only a matter of time before they arrive down here."

"Yes I know." Vivien said turning to look at the man Barbus had left in charge. "I'll get some of your fine men here to create a distraction for me and then...there we have it, the power we wanted."

Leon frowned slightly. "Just remember to leave Wyatt out of this, if he gets a hold of you that's it all over."

Vivien nodded. "My dear, he will be too busy seeking out his revenge to notice little old me."

"He's after _you_." Leon pointed out. "Seeking his revenge on you."

"That he is," Vivien turned round and waved her hand out in front of one of the girl guards standing at the door. She changed into the Kayla Vivien had been moments ago. "And he'll get me." She told Leon with a smile.

Leon frowned. "Well then, I guess you don't need me at the moment so if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of." The demon waved a hand in front of himself and he shifted into a new person.

Vivien smiled slightly. "Good luck."

Leon nodded his head in respect and then shimmered out of the underworld leaving Vivien with all of his fellow demons. They had work to do.

* * *

Chris let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over onto his stomach, the duvet getting trapped as he turned. He moved his hand to put it underneath his pillow when it brushed over a cold spot causing the young witch lighter to open his eyes and look around. Bell wasn't at his side. Groaning and pushing himself up slightly Chris had a look around the darkened room not spying his girlfriend anywhere caused him to worry a little. Chris pushed himself all the way up, throwing the duvet off himself, he hadn't even heard Bell get up. Never mind leave the room.

"Bell?" Chris called out quietly as he opened the bedroom door. He walked out into the quiet hallway and paused listening for any movement or any sound. He could hear the faint sound of talking. Glancing back into the room he looked at the alarm clock, 5.28 am. He sighed, this was going to be another long day.

Walking down the hallway a little he stopped at the bathroom door, one; because the light was on, the door slightly ajar and two: because that's where the talking was coming from. Pushing the solid oak door open Chris winced at the brightness of the light. "What's going on?" Chris asked as he blinked a few times the bright dots disappearing.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Bell asked as she looked up at her boyfriend, sitting on the floor with Piper sitting on the edge of the bathtub rubbing circles in her back.

Chris frowned. "Sorry. Man, when they said morning sickness they really weren't kidding, it's like five-thirty."

Piper shook her head at her son, he was trying to get a laugh to make Bell feel better but it really wasn't helping. "Ok I think that's you." Piper said leaning forward and flushing the toilet. "Chris help Bell get cleaned up and I'll go make her something to settle her stomach."

"Thanks Piper." Bell said with a small smile as the woman got up and walked out of the bathroom. Bell looked at Chris and frowned. "Don't laugh at me!"

Chris smiled a little. "I can't help it, you take on demons everyday but you're afraid of being sick." He walked over and helped Bell up and sat with her on the edge of the bath, where Piper had been perched Moments ago.

"I'm not afraid." Bell stated. "I just don't like it." Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok I _hate _it and after talking to your Mom I have every right to. Chris you do realise you put your mother through hell when she was pregnant with you right?"

Chris nodded. "Yup, morning sickness morning, noon, and night." He laughed a little and stood up again going to the sink. He picked up the glass and filled it with cold water before turning back and taking a seat handing the glass to Bell. "Sip that slowly."

"Thanks." Bell said gratefully. She took the glass away from her mouth and swallowed. "Now what are you grinning at?" She asked.

Chris shrugged. "Oh I dunno, the fact we're going to be parents." He said with a smile. "Do you think the baby will have any powers while in there?" He asked pointing to Bell's stomach.

"I can handle anything but orbing." Bell said with a laugh.

Chris tilted his head sideways. "Hey I just noticed but you can kinda see a bump." He said with another lopsided grin.

Bell laughed. "Yay, I have a baby bump!"

Chris leaned over and kissed Bell softly before pulling away and hugging her tightly, his hands resting on her stomach. Bell smiled and leaned into Chris as he hugged her. "Next time you feel sick you can wake me up ok? I'll come."

Bell smiled. "I would have but you sleep like a log, you could sleep through an earthquake."

Chris shook his head. "I do not sleep like a log." Chris argued. "If you just said Chris I need you, I would have been up like a shot."

"I know." Bell said with a smile. "Damn you and that hero complex of yours."

"Hey," Chris said with a slight frown. "There is nothing wrong with it, it helps me keep everyone safe. You included." Chris kissed the top of Bell's head.

Piper appeared at the doorway and she stopped with a smile on her face watching her son andBell. "I've got some toast downstairs for you." She said with a smile, making her presence known.

Bell looked at Piper with a sheepish grin on her face. "Thank you." She said as she stood up Chris, standing up a second later. They walked out of the bathroom holding hands earning a smile and a shake of the head from Piper.

* * *

"_Wyatt," A sweet voice filled the air causing a grin to appear on his face._

"_Yeah honey?" Wyatt asked as he looked down at the head of dark hair that was lying on his chest, he watched her lift her left hand and play with the white gold ring that was on her finger. It caused him to smile._

"_Do you think we'll have to go through all the crap your Mom and Dad had to go through before they got married?" Kayla asked as she lay there listening to the sound of Wyatt's heart. "I don't know if I could do that, I mean your Mom is one of the strongest people I know, she's stronger than me and I..."_

_Wyatt smiled and cut her off. "Nothing and no one is going to stop me marrying you Kayla Grace, you're my whole world and I'll fight for you, I'd take on Elders, demons, the angels of destiny." Wyatt said causing Kayla to look up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'd fight off the whole damn world if I had to."_

_Kayla laughed a little and leaned forward kissing Wyatt softly on the lips, after a Moment she pulled away and touched her forehead against his. "I love you Wyatt."_

"_I love you too Kayla." Wyatt said as she lay back down beside him placing her head on his chest. Wyatt lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through her dark hair pressing his lips against her hair. _

****

Wyatt's eyes flew open and he lay panting heavily staring up at the dark ceiling, he blinked a few times and felt the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this, throwing the duvet cover off himself he stood up and orbed himself out of his room still dressed in his pyjamas.

Arriving in the attic the eldest of the next generation walked over to where the Book of Shadows sat, his last lifeline waiting to be looked through. Waving his hand out in a circular motion he silently called for six white candles and they arrived in a shower of blue and white orbs. Picking up the lighter he walked round the circle lighting each wick, placing the lighter back down on the cabinet where he had picked it up he walked back over to the book and looked down on the old brown coloured page. Taking a breath he started to read out the spell.

"Power of the witches' rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us, who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here,  
Heart to heart I summon thee,  
Heart to heart return to me." Wyatt looked up and waited for the lights to appear and leave Kayla standing in the middle of the candles. Since she wasn't of Wyatt's blood Jenny had changed the words to Heart thinking their love should be strong enough to bring her home.

Seeing nothing was happening Wyatt turned the pages again and stopped on a different page, he was getting desperate now. He had promised he wouldn't give up, not until she was home but he needed help and he hoped that someone out there would be willing enough to give it to him. The pages turned thanks to the magical wind and Wyatt watched as they stopped on a page showing a spell he had cast many a time.

"Hear these words, hear my cries  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide." Wyatt said sadly. He looked up as the bright white lights arrived in the centre of the candles. He watched as golden lights circled before landing in the middle of the candles. As his blue eyes locked with the worried brown ones he felt the last of his strength disappear and he broke down sobbing.

Looking at him for a Moment, she slowly stepped out of the candles as the tears gathered in her eyes. Walking over she stopped in front of Wyatt and pulled him into her arms holding onto him tightly as he sobbed. She placed a hand at the base of his skull her slender fingers brushing the ends of his blonde locks, her lips pressed on the side of his head kissing his temple.

"I-I can't do this." Wyatt sobbed. "I need her back Aunt Prue."

"I know sweetie, I know." Prue Halliwell said softly as she held onto her nephew. She wished that she had the power to help him but alas, she didn't. She hadn't had the power to help in a very long time. The tears that had gathered in her eyes were beginning to roll down her cheeks and try as she might Prue couldn't stop them from falling. "You can't give up," She said softly. "You promised you wouldn't and I know you Wyatt. You're a Halliwell, part of the Warren line and you are strong enough to do anything." Pulling away Prue kissed him softly on the cheek and smiled weakly taking his hands in hers. "The answer you seek is right in front of you sweetie, the prophecy is important but if you want to find Kayla the right way all you have to do is look in here." She said touching his chest, above his heart.

"I don't understand," Wyatt said looking at his Aunt confused. "Everyone says we have to use the prophecy but we can't even solve it."

Prue sighed. "I wish I could help you but I can't, all I call tell you and all _I_ know is that more heartache is on its way."

Wyatt looked at his Aunt confused, the feeling of dread in his stomach. "What?" He asked. "How can there be more heartache on the way?" He asked.

Prue shrugged. "I don't know kiddo, I don't make up the rules." She explained. "Just remember things will play out differently." She walked back over and stood in the middle of the candles. "Remember the future isn't set in stone honey, it can change within the blink of an eye." She blew him a kiss. "Blessed be sweetheart. Keep fighting."

"Bye." Wyatt said quietly as he watched the golden lights surround his dead Aunt and take her away again leaving him alone in the attic with only the flickering candles for company.

* * *

Amy sat in the spare room of the manor, where Piper and Leo were kindly letting her stay. The young witch that had befriended Kayla during the time of their capture in the underworld sat on the windowsill looking out onto the world just beyond the window, she smiled a little as the sun broke out from behind a cloud and shone down on the city before disappearing behind another dark grey cloud. Lifting her hand Amy played with the silver chain around her neck, a sad feeling rising from her stomach, had her family stopped looking for her? Her parents died when she was young and she lived with her grandmother and uncle, she wondered if they thought she was dead. Amy turned her head and looked at the phone sitting on the bedside table, she had asked Piper if she could phone home. Of course the kind woman had let her but after dialling the number Amy hung up too afraid of the answer. Getting down off the windowsill she slowly walked over and picked up the phone her muscles aching from their lack of use and the amount of strain and torture they had endured over the last few months. Her fingers moved across the black buttons pressing down as she typed out the number she had known off by heart since she was six years old. Pressing the green call button she held the silver phone to her right ear and waited with baited breath for someone to pick up.

_'Hi I'm sorry there's no one here to take your call right now...'_

Amy breathed out a small breath of relief, slightly glad no one had answered. She waited until the beep before deciding to leave a message. "Uh...hi it's Amy, yeah shocking I know. I was just phoning to say I'm ok, I was saved by...I'll call back later. I love you guys." With that she hung up as a shaky breath escaped her lips.

"Answer machine?" A voice asked.

Turning round Amy looked to the doorway to see Henry Jr standing there a small worried look on his face, Amy nodded once before sitting back down on the edge of the bed placing her head in her hands as a small sob escaped.

Henry looked at the poor girl meters away from him, she had been through hell and now she couldn't even get a hold of her family while she was staying with complete strangers. Swallowing hard the witch lighter with a heart of gold lived up to his name and what the family said about his heart by walking forward and taking a seat on the bed beside Amy. He sat there for a Moment and when he saw she didn't flinch or move away from him he slowly placed his arms around her bringing her into his embrace holding her against his chest as she cried. Her hands still covered her face as she cried, Henry sat there not saying a word. He didn't know what to say. His mother had told him that sometimes the only way to comfort someone was by being quite and just being there for them, words can't fix everything. He let out a small sigh as he held onto Amy as she cried, when were things going to go back to normal again? He was sick of the pain and the tears, he wanted the happiness to come back.

* * *

Inspector McRae walked into the busy office and marched himself right over to Inspector Dale's desk a camera in hand. The officer stopped in front of his colleagues desk and waited for him to look up from his computer screen, there wasn't much time if they were going to pull this off. They needed to get to work now.

"Dales." McRae hissed growing impatient, he slammed the camera down on the desk causing Dales to look up at him. "Take a look at the last few pictures I took." Seeing the confused look he sighed. "It has the answer you were looking for." With that McRae turned to walk away, knocking Danny Morris as he went.

The youngest son of the Darryl and Shelia Morris frowned at McRae and watched as he walked out of the office again he was hardly ever around any more. Glancing at Inspector Dales he walked over to his own desk and sat down behind his own computer, his dark coloured eyes were glued to the brightly lit screen as he looked through emails he had been sent by other officers, there was still no sign of Kayla Grace anywhere. Danny was more than glad he hadn't called the search off when Henry Sr. had told him that Kayla was back home safely. Looking up Danny glanced over to the corner of the room where Henry sometimes sat when dealing with some of his more dangerous paroles, Danny missed seeing him, he missed seeing the whole Halliwell family. Sure his Dad had gotten over his issues and become friends with the sisters again but since the whole Kayla kidnapping Danny hadn't seen very many of them what so ever.

"Oh my god!" Inspector Dales yelled loudly causing Danny to turn round in his computer chair to look at him.

"What?" Danny asked. "Just win the lottery?" He asked.

Inspector Dales tore his eyes away from the small camera screen and looked up to see he had attracted some attention, maybe he shouldn't have called that out. He had just been so caught off guard that he hadn't really realised he had said anything.

"Nothing." Dales lied. "I thought I had something but I don't." He placed the camera down for a Moment and opened one of the drawers in his desk. "Any updates on Grace?" He asked.

Danny shook his head and looked back to his computer screen pulling up some recent reports. "No, there's still no sign of her and we're running out of places to look. You found anything?" Danny asked. Not getting any reply he looked back at Dales' desk and frowned seeing it was empty. Turning his head he caught a glimpse of Dales as he ran out of the doors causing him to sigh. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Turning over Phoebe glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table on her side of the bed, letting out a small sigh she slowly pushed herself up and got out from underneath the maroon and gold coloured duvet hoping not to wake Coop. Once she was standing she walked across the floor quietly to the chair that sat in the corner of the room, she sat down on it and pulled on her fluffy slipper boots a small smile on her face. She could remember sitting on this chair very late at night feeding each of her children, it warmed the cold feeling she had inside her chest slightly. Standing up she looked at Coop and felt a wave of relief wash over her, after many attempts she had been able to make a potion for her husband that blocked out the pain from the family. Feeling everyone's broken hearts was becoming too much for Coop and last night was the first night he had had a good night sleep not once waking. Phoebe stepped out into the hallway and closed the door over quietly, it made a soft clicking noise. The middle Halliwell sister went off in search of coffee but her search was cut short as a scream filled the silent air causing her to jump. Phoebe paused for a Moment and as soon as the sobs had filled the air, the worried mother ran off down the hall towards her daughters' bedrooms.

Skye stood frozen as she listened to her older sister rambled on through a veil of tears, talking about the horrible vision she had just received. Looking at her Skye decided the vision must have been more than horrible the fact it had reduced Jenny to a puddle of shaking tears on the floor. Skye watched through slightly watery eyes as Letti took up the roll of eldest sister ands at down on the floor at her sister's side, pulling Jenny into her arms. The youngest watched as the middle child sat clinging on to the eldest for dear life as she sobbed into her chest. Letti smiled weakly at Skye and then kissed Jenny's forehead hopping the young girl would calm down so they could figure out what was going on.

Hearing the door open Skye turned her head to look over her shoulder and looked at her mother through sad eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't find the words. Closing her mouth over again Skye turned back to look at her sisters. She watched as her Mom walked away from the door and walked over to Jenny's free side, she lowered herself down onto her knees and looked at Letti. The eldest of the three sisters tried to speak but found she couldn't, she didn't know what to say to her Mom. Jenny couldn't speak because of the sobs escaping her lips and the drops of salt water that ran down her cheeks. Taking a hold of her daughter's hands Phoebe smiled warmly at her. "Show me." She said softly.

Jenny shook her head. "I-I c-can't!" She cried. "I can't watch it again."

"Sweetie you either tell me or let me see it." Phoebe said softly. "I need to know what you saw."

"You won't like it." Jenny told her mother hoping it would get her to back down. She really didn't want anyone else to see what she saw.

"Bumblebee I've seen a lot of things I didn't like, this can just be another one to add to the ever growing list." Phoebe told her. She squeezed her daughter's hands in reassurance. "Show me."

Jenny closed her eyes over and squeezed her Mom's hands, she pushed the horrible images from her mind into her mother's. Hearing a gasp Jenny knew she had done it and now she had to sit and wait for the premonition to play out all over again.

*****

_The room was dark the only light came from the glowing torches that hung on the wall, he walked over to the large stone table and ran one of his bony fingers along the iron shackles that were chained to the stone keeping her down. He smiled one of his trade mark twisted grins and waved his right hand out over her face, his palm glowed red and he smiled at her again._

"_Still afraid that something bad will happen to lover boy." He hissed."Sweetheart I'd be more afraid of what's going to happen to you." He leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear. "Tell us what we want to know, where is it?"_

_Turning her face to the side she glared at the man. "Go to hell!" She spat, causing the man to frown as drops of saliva landed on his face._

_Grabbing a handful of dark, dirty looking hair he pulled her head up off the table. "I'm already there!" He spat back pushing her head down with a great force. A sickening thud filled the air as she let out a small sob. "How many times do we have to go through this?" He asked stepping away. "If you don't tell me you..."_

"_I'm not going to tell you." She hissed._

_He turned and looked to the demon that was standing in the corner. "Make it slow and painful this time. It might teach her some manners for our next encounter." With that he turned away and left._

_The two demons walked over to the table, the larger of the two pinned her chest down so she couldn't wriggle while the other brought out a sharp blade. It glinted after catching one of the torches. _

"_No." She said shaking her head. "Get off me!" It went quiet for a moment and not a sound was heard until a blood chilling cry of pain filled the air, followed by gasping and sobs. _

_The demons moved out of the way and Phoebe let out a gasp of her own when she saw the girl's face. _

"_Wyatt." She sobbed._

"_He can't hear you honey." One of the demons spat. "No one can."_

*****

Phoebe's eyes flew open and she let go of Jenny's hands, pushing herself backwards a little while she gasped through her tears. Letti and Skye looked at their mother confused, if the vision reduced Phoebe to tears then it must have been bad. Regaining her composure Phoebe moved forward and took Jenny into her arms running her fingers through her daughter's long dark hair. Jenny leaned against her mother sobbing, but the tears were beginning to slow down.

"We have to tell Wyatt." Jenny said finally.

"Sweetheart, I don't think..." Phoebe paused. "No you're right." She said with a sad sigh.

"Tell him what?" Letti and Skye asked in unison, it was times like these they wished they had the power of premonition.

"We saw Kayla being tortured." Phoebe answered looking at her daughters.

Letti ran her fingers through her hair. "Then why are we sitting here?" She asked. "You could describe the layout of the area and we could go down to the underworld and look for her."

Jenny shook her head. "No, if we do something like that then I'm coming." She said.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked. "You still look pretty shaken up, what if we go down there and you relapse into the vision?"

Jenny sighed and stood up holding her hands out to her mother to help her to her feet. "It's something I'll just have to deal with." Skye walked forward and hugged her older sister, Jenny wrapped her arms around her baby sister and smiled a little as she held onto her.

"I'll go and tell Aunt Piper." Letti said. "Seeing as I'm the only one dressed." Closing her eyes over she faded out of the room in a flash of pink light.

"I think that was your sister telling us to get ready." Phoebe said with a small smile. She placed a kiss on Jenny and Skye's foreheads before leaving the room.

Jenny and Skye stayed hugging each other for a moment longer before Skye pulled away and smiled at Jenny with a teary smile, a few drops of water falling from her eyes. "She'll be ok right?" She asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She answered quietly. "She won't let them win. She told Barbus where to go."

Skye nodded her head as she turned and left the room. Jenny watched her leave before turning round and picking up the magazine, the thing that had triggered her vision. She looked down at the page and shook her head. "Just a coincidence." She told herself before walking over to the bin and dropping the booklet in it. Jenny turned to walk away but stopped to look at it again, her eyes met the picture used for a '_drive carefully'_ advert, it was of a coffin and people standing round it at a funeral. Shaking the thought out of her head she walked out of the room, the coffin still haunting her.

* * *

Letti stood in the living room of the manor and waited while Piper went up stairs to collect Wyatt, Chris and Bell arrived in the room holding hands both of them smiling. Chris turned his head and looked mildly surprised to find Letti standing there so early, what surprised him even more was the fact it looked like she had been crying.

"Letti?" Bell asked as she dropped Chris' hand, she noticed the tears too. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Letti started off but she couldn't continue. The look of pure fear on her sister's face appeared in her mind's eye and it caused her to break down sobbing.

Chris walked forward and pulled her into his arms placing a hand at the base of her skull. He pressed his lips against her temple. "Shh." He said softly. "It's ok."

Bell looked at the young girl worriedly. "What happened?" She asked as Chris led Letti to sit down on the sofa, Bell took a seat on her free side.

"Jenny had a vision." Letti said as she sniffed, trying to hold it all together. Wyatt couldn't see her like this, it would crush him and push him over the edge. "She had a vision of Kayla,"

Chris closed his eyes over and let out a shaky breath. "Why don't I like where this is going?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened exactly but Mom told me and Skye that Kayla was being tortured in the underworld and Jenny saw it." Letti let out a small sob. "She saw them torture her and when she came out of the vision she started screaming and sobbing."

Bell leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face, trying to wrap her head around the current situation. "What are we gonna do?"

Chris sank back into the sofa his hand still wrapped round Letti's, Bell holding her other one. "I don't know." Chris answered truthfully. "I guess we should go down to the underworld but only if Jenny's up to leading us."

"Oh she is." Letti answered.

Bell looked at them. "That's not what I meant." She answered. "I mean I knew we'd have to do that. I meant what are we gonna do about Wyatt, do we tell him?"

"I don't think we should tell Wyatt." Chris answered.

"You don't think you should tell me what?" A voice asked.

The heads on the sofa turned round to look and found Wyatt, Mel, Piper and Leo standing in the doorway. The Mitchell clan coming down the stairs with Amy walking beside Henry Jr, the only people missing were Phoebe, Coop, Skye and Jenny. Letti gulped as she looked at her eldest Aunt. "When I said I needed to talk to you and Wyatt I didn't mean bring the whole damn family." She said quietly.

"Well I thought it would save you have to explain it more than once." Piper said softly. She looked at Letti and noticed the tears that were still present on the young girl's face, biting her tongue Piper decided not to mention it.

Wyatt looked back and forth between his little brother, little cousin and little 'almost' sister. They were keeping something from him, he could tell even though he had heard Chris say they shouldn't tell him. Wyatt was a patient man but today he was finding it hard to stand on his own two feet and he found it even harder to keep himself together. He looked between them once more before deciding to speak. "What shouldn't you tell me?" Wyatt asked.

Chris stood up, the girls following his example. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Chris lied earning a look from his mother and youngest aunt. They hated lying, Piper more so than Paige. The look he was getting from his mother was enough to make him want to beg for her forgiveness but just this once Chris was going to keep lying. "Really it's nothing, it can wait until later."

Paige eyed her nephew strangely she was having a horrible flashback. "Chris what's going on?"

Letti looked at Chris worried, she shook her head. "I really don't think we should tell them. Maybe Jenny should."

"Are you kidding?" Chris asked. "That'll just hurt her all over again and then..."

"Christopher." Piper warned. "What is going on?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Chris." Bell said her voice soft.

"Chris." Wyatt said looking at his brother for answers.

"Chris." Letti begged.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." Piper said sternly. "I raised you with manors and told you it was wrong to lie. Now answer my question what is going on?"

"NO!" Chris snapped causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. "Just everyone shut up!" the mouths closed over and the whole house fell silent.

"Chris." Piper said softly. "We won't be able to help if we don't know what's going on. Letti came here to talk to me and Wyatt so I know for a fact something's happened. So why don't you just get it over with and we'll deal with it?" She asked.

Chris looked at his mother his eyes filled with pain. "Have you thought that maybe you won't be able to handle it?" He asked. "And that's why we don't want to tell you?" He looked at Wyatt briefly before turning to look back at his Mom. "So stop with the guilt card I want to wait until Aunt Phoebe gets here."

Letti nodded. "Me too, I think it's a good idea." She sighed and looked at Wyatt. "There might be an easier way to do this."

Bell turned and looked at Letti. "We can't show him." She said loudly. "That's a horrible idea!"

Letti's mouth closed over and she looked at her eldest cousin. Damn it he was giving her that look, the one that would make even the coldest heart melt. Sighing Letti swallowed all of her fears and tears. "Jenny had a vision this morning." She said softly. "It was of Kayla."

Paige inwardly groaned and reached for Henry's hand, she took a hold of it and squeezed it tightly him returning the squeeze.

"Okay." Piper said not liking where this was going, she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes already.

"She...she..." Letti shook her head as she looked down at her feet.

"Was being tortured." Chris finished off in a small, quiet voice. He looked up at his brother's face. "She was being tortured in the underworld and Jenny saw it all. She came out of the vision screaming and crying her eyes out. By the sounds of things I think she felt some of Kayla's pain."

"Oh my god." Gracie muttered as she sank down to sit on the stairs.

A flash of pink light filled the hall and disappeared to leave Phoebe, Coop, Jenny and Skye behind. They looked at the sets of eyes that were looking at them. Jenny swallowed hard as her eyes met Wyatt's tear filled ones. Walking forward Jenny turned to look in the living room and found Letti crying her eyes out in the middle of Chris and Bell, she had told. Jenny wasn't mad she was kind of annoyed that her sister would put herself through that but never the less Wyatt had to be told. Not saying a word Phoebe's second born walked passed her family, her hair floated around her shoulders with the sudden draft that flowed around her because of the pace she was walking. Jenny stepped to the left of Gracie and over Jason as she continued her climb to the attic.

"Jenny." Phoebe said causing the young girl to stop and look down at the family. "Sweetie don't you think you should explain?" She asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I saw Kayla, felt her pain and now I'm gonna go and look at the map of the underworld Uncle Leo brought back from magic school." She said beginning to walk again.

"Jenny wait!" Wyatt called as he jogged across the hall and up the stairs to where she had stopped. He looked at her with his haunted eyes and saw that she was very much afraid. "How did you get the vision?" He asked. "What did you touch?"

Jenny looked at Wyatt and turned quickly but he grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her from going anywhere. "It doesn't matter how I got it, I just did ok? So lets get a move on and get down there." She said praying he would drop it.

"It matters to me, what did you touch?" He asked again.

"Damn it!" Jenny shouted. "It was a picture in a magazine ok? It was of a girl with dark hair so just let it go." She pulled her arm out of Wyatt's grasp and continued her climb to the attic. Jenny closed her eyes over for a brief second blinking away the tears, she didn't bother to look back, she swallowed the lie and continued the climb.

Wyatt looked away and swallowed hard. "Where's that damned prophecy?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"I left it with the Elders." Leo answered.

"Go get it," Wyatt snapped. "Everyone keeps telling me the answer is in the stupid thing!"

"I've got it copied on a bit of paper." Bell said not sure if she wanted to get in the way of Wyatt and his wrath.

"Where?" Wyatt snapped again making Bell cringe slightly.

"Kitchen." She answered. Wyatt bounded down the stairs careful not to stand on anyone sitting there and he jogged into the kitchen. Bell sighed. "You're welcome!" She called with a shake of her head. She looked at the family who seemed a little lost for words. "Any ideas?" She asked.

"Get down to the underworld as soon as we can." Chris replied. "Mel, Bell and Amy you guys can hold down the fort and figure out the prophecy." The girls groaned in protest, they hated being left behind. Chris frowned at them. "Powerless, injured and pregnant." He said pointing to each girl in turn. He looked at Paige and Henry. "Can you guys handle the police? See if they've found anything although it's very doubtful."

"Sure thing kiddo." Henry said with a small smile as he took a hold of Paige's arm and the two of them dissolved into a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Charlie you get Wyatt out of the kitchen and up to the attic, Dad you and Uncle Coop check out books in magic school there might be something that helps with the prophecy. Uh... Aunt Phoebe and the rest of us will go up stairs and get started with stocking up for the underworld raid." Chris looked to his Mom as she went to move. "Mom can you go and check up on Kathryn?" He asked. "And maybe collect the knights from Grandpa and Grandpa Sam?" He asked sweetly.

Piper sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Chris we could do that." Bell said with a smile. Chris turned round and looked at her with a look. She sighed. "I know, powerless, injured and pregnant." She answered.

"Pushover." Mel muttered.

"Oh I'd like to see you argue with him." Bell said folding her arms across her chest. "You know how damn stubborn he is."

Amy laughed a little. "I hardly know you and I'd Chris is the most stubborn out of you all."

Chris smiled and headed off up the stairs with the others following behind him, Charlie making her exit to the kitchen.

"Wyatt so help me god I'll drag you up there kicking and screaming." Echoed through the silent air which caused everyone to laugh slightly before picking up their pace.

* * *

Leon shimmered into the underworld removing the tie he had on, how he hated having to get dressed up. If someone let him walk around in black all day he would be fine but no he had to make an impression. Hearing a small giggle he turned round to see Ebony leaning up against the edge of the cave wall, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? I thought Barbus sent you to spy on the Halliwells." He asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ebony sighed and walked over to Leon placing a small kiss on his lips. "You're right." She answered moving away ever so slightly. "But Barbus is dead so I don't really have to follow his orders anymore."

"Ebony." Leon said pulling away completely.

"Oh alright then." She said running a hand through her long dark hair. "I have news, Genesis got her premonition and the gang are on their way down here."

Leon turned round to look at the girl with a smile on his lips, he walked forward and kissed her before pulling away. "Excellent. Tell Vivien to get ready and then get into position."

Ebony nodded. "Be careful."

"You too." Leon said as he watched her shimmer out of the room. "Revenge is always so sweet." He said with a grin before leaving the cave, the tie lying on the dirty floor.

* * *

Piper walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room she paused in the doorway upon seeing Bell and Mel sitting talking. Bell was trying to get Mel to feel a little better about herself after giving away her powers, since Melinda wasn't too fond of her brothers and cousins using the powerless card on her. Bell wasn't happy with the pregnancy card being used on her either, when Piper thought about it. It seemed to be working, Mel was smiling. Piper sighed happily and watched as Amy walked into the room from the sunroom, she smiled at the two girls and sat down to join in the girly chat. The three of them were laughing and Piper couldn't keep the smile off her face, she hadn't seen them looking so happy for a long time. Looking at their faces she noticed that each one looked a little guilty and after a moment the laughing stopped which caused the smile to fade from Piper's face. She knew how they felt, every time she went to sleep or smiled she felt guilty knowing that somewhere out there Kayla was in no position to sleep or laugh, and it hurt Piper knowing that. Hell it hurt the whole family but hopefully after the underworld search the gang would be one step closer to finding Kayla.

Piper looked at her watch she really did need to get going and with the others out taking care of the underworld, Paige and Henry at the police station she had no reason to be late in picking up the knights from her father and Sam's house. The Matriarch still couldn't believe that her father and Sam and put the past behind them and moved into a condo together. With their memories of Patty, sweet and happy they seemed to get along very well, this was a relief in itself. The older men also seemed to be having fun with knights hanging around with them. She walked into the room and coughed a little making her presence known.

"Hey Mom." Mel said as she looked up, the sadness was present on her face. "What's up?" she asked.

Piper smiled sadly at her daughter. "Well I gotta go and check on Kathryn and get the knights, can I leave you three here alone?" she asked.

"Of course." Bell said with a smile. "I mean we've been grounded to the manor so we can't cause that much trouble."

"Uh-huh," Piper said with a smirk. "Bell Davis that's a lie and you know it."

Amy laughed a little when she saw the look on Bell's face, she looked as if she had just been caught steeling a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"We'll just be looking at the prophecy." Mel informed her mother. "And unless there's some sort of hidden spell that unleashes darkness I think we'll be fine."

"Oh great." Amy said shaking her head. "You've jinxed it now."

Piper laughed. "Ok then, help yourselves to the food in the kitchen and you know how to reach me if you need me."

"Yes Mom." Mel said as she stood and leaned over the back of the sofa kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Be good you three." Piper said with a smile. She turned and headed out of the room before exiting the manor.

Bell turned to look at the two girls. "I think we should get to work then." Reaching forward Bell picked up the pad of paper and a pen while Amy reached for the old parchment paper.

"I guess I'll go make some popcorn we may as well have some fun while we sort this out." Mel said getting up.

Amy looked at Bell for a moment before speaking. "So are you excited about becoming a Mom?" She asked.

Bell looked up from the pad of paper and nodded with a smile on her face. "Very." She answered. "A little scared but excited."

Amy smiled. "What kind of powers do you think it'll have?" She asked.

Bell shrugged. "I guess white lighter ones since Chris is part white lighter. It depends what child it is."

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

Bell laughed. "Oh right, uh...well I met my future daughter a little while before Kayla was kidnapped. She came back to the past with her cousins to help us after Mel died. They were complaining about cousins disappearing."

Amy looked at Bell with wide eyes. "Is it normal for that sort of stuff to happen in this family?" she asked.

Bell nodded. "Oh yeah, Halliwells never play by the rules."

"So this baby could be the daughter you met?" She asked.

Bell nodded. "Yup, but I don't know if she had any older siblings." Bell answered truthfully. "If it is the daughter I met her name is Hope and she's just like her Dad."

Amy laughed. "Chris and a mini-Chris...sucks to be you."

Bell laughed for a moment or two and the stopped, she began to frown. "Damn it," she hissed getting up. "When you get pregnant they always leave out the problems. They tell you it's all roses and lovey-dovey crap. Be right back." Bell said as she excused herself from the living room complaining quietly to herself.

Amy let out a small laugh before leaning over and picking up the notepad that had the prophecy on it. Amy sat looking at the old text in her hands, this stupid bit of paper had the answer they were looking for, it would lead them to Kayla, all they had to do was decode it.

"A ancient treasure passed from a king to the true, what was once told shall fall from the stars.

Three times three shall stand all powerful united as one circle.

Dark as day, bright as night, four shall ride on bravest steed.

Evil changes to the future none shall understand,

darkest bonds and evil's might will steal a child from the night,

If they chose to cross the other shall see the sun, two lives for one.

What once was shall begin again, same story told, different end,

New worlds will join for the story to unfold, from now until the past has been retold." Amy sighed as she looked over the notes Bell had been creating. "What does this all mean?" Amy asked the silent room.

* * *

The group was silent as they followed Phoebe and Jenny around the darkened caves that made up the underworld. Jenny was biting her thumb nail as she walked around looking for something familiar, why did everything in the underworld have to look the same? Sighing she hopped that once she stepped into the right cave she would be hit with a vision and that would confirm them finding the right place, the young witch only prayed when they got there Kayla wouldn't be strapped to a stone table.

Hearing a strange noise caused Jenny to stop walking creating a chain reaction as bodies smacked against each other as everything came to a halt.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Jason asked as he rubbed his chest after walking into Phoebe.

Jenny didn't answer, she walked forward slowly looking to the right glancing down the dark cavern.

"Jenny?" Charlie asked.

Jenny spun round pointing. "Look out!" She cried.

A robed figure appeared out of nowhere and threw their hand out causing Wyatt to go flying into the cave wall, other demons appeared shimmering into the sight causing the group to be split into little groups. With the magical powers being thrown back and forth the good witches came to the conclusion there was far too many demons to fight, they seemed to be working as a team.

"Everyone run!" Chris yelled as he grabbed a hold of Letti by the arm and took off down a random corridor with her effectively causing two demons to run after them.

Pulling Wyatt to his feet Phoebe kept a hold of his hand and the two of them ran back down the corridor they had just come as fast as they could with Jenny at their side, this time with three demons following them.

Gracie and Skye took off down another corridor being followed by two demons, Jason and Charlie took off together down the dark cavern Jenny had been looking down, while Henry Jr and Dylan stayed where they were and began kicking the last few demons' asses.

Henry began with the old return to sender trick before moving onto throwing the demons telekinetically across the cavern. Dylan began with the hand to hand combat. Something told him there was something wrong, his spidey senses were tingling. Glancing over his shoulder he watched as another demon crept up behind Henry, suddenly a flash of yellow light surrounded Dylan and another one appeared over behind Henry. He clobbered the demon on the top of the head and Henry Jr turned round confused to see Dylan standing behind him and another Dylan fighting with a demon.

"What the hell..." Henry asked confused.

"You know what," The Dylan in front of him said. "I find it's easier just not to ask anymore and just go with it."

"Dylan why have you got a clone?!" Henry yelled as he orbed another energy ball back to the demon that tossed it.

"I have no idea!" The original Dylan yelled knocking the demon to the floor.

* * *

Letti could hear her heart beating in her ears as she and Chris ran down the corridor their hands still linked, the only good thing that came out of fighting demons was the fact you burned off a lot of fat while doing so. Chris glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw the demons were beginning to catch up, turning back round he stopped dead causing Letti to slide as the air rippled in front of them. A demon appeared and he threw his hand out catching Letti in the face, with an added bit of telekinesis the young half-cupid was lifted off her feet and thrown across the corridor smacking into the wall. Watching the demon Chris lifted his hand and used his own telekinesis to block the attack that was thrown at him, hearing the demons approaching behind he began to panic. He looked to where Letti had landed and saw she hadn't moved yet, the anger bubbled through his veins as he looked at the scumbag standing in front of him. The sea green colour faded from his eyes and was replaced with white, his hands began to shake as the blue and white electricity sparked and crackled between his fingers. He was pissed, hell he was more than pissed. Chris waited until the other demons arrived a little away from him before he lifted his hands and let the elder bolts hit the demon in front of him, moving his left hand he turned to the side and watched as the bolts fried both of the demons.

Groaning Letti slowly opened her eyes she could hear screaming, her head was thumping why did demons always have to throw her into things? Pushing herself up slowly she found she could only go so far before feeling dizzy, sliding back down she watched as her vision came back only to be blinded by the white and blue lightening bolts that were flying around the passage. Letti turned her head to the side to avoid the brightness, it died suddenly and she slowly turned to look back at Chris. He was breathing heavily and his hands fell back to his sides as if he had no strength left.

"Chris," She said quietly as another wave of pain hit her. Letti watched as her cousin snapped back to life and ran over to her.

Chris grimaced as he got down on his knees at her side. "That's one hell of a cut there." He said reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from the open wound. He held his hand out over it, the golden light shining down and he smiled as the red liquid disappeared underneath the skin again. "How's that?"

"Thanks." Letti said with a smile as Chris stood up extending his hands to her. Taking them in her own she was pulled back to her feet. "Now what?" She asked.

"We go looking for the others." Chris said as he dropped Letti's left hand but kept a hold of her right.

Letti looked down at their joined hands and sighed shaking her head. _'Damn hero complex'_ She said to herself.

* * *

Skye looked around in a blind panic, she had been separated from Gracie in this rather large, dark, cave. There was a demon running around somewhere and Skye was really starting to get worried. Hearing a noise she turned her head and glanced in the direction she thought it came from, another one rang through out the air and she turned her head in a different direction. This was ridiculous. She needed to come up with a spell to shed some light in the cave, backing up slowly Skye kept her hands raised just in case something jumped out at her. Taking another step back Skye hit something solid and she turned round screaming as another scream filled the air.

"Skye!" Gracie screamed realising she had just bumped into her cousin and not a scary demon.

"Gracie!" Skye yelled hugging her tightly, she pulled away and slapped the witch hard across the arm.

"OW!" Gracie cried as she jumped slightly. "What was that for?!"

"Scaring me like that!" Skye yelled. The two girls heard another noise and they turned round to see a fireball coming flying towards them. Letting out yet another scream Skye levitated into the air while Gracie orbed out of the way.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Charlie turned away as the flames around the demon intensified, they died down causing the demon to become nothing but a pile of ash. Wiping the dirt from her face she looked around for Jason, where had he gone? The demons had caused some of the roof to fall away so there was a lot of rubble lying around. Charlie began to panic, what if Jason was trapped?

"Jason?" Charlie called out looking round in a circle. "Jason say something!" She called.

Running over to the large pile of rubble she began to claw away at the stuff throwing bits and bobs around the place, when she found Jason she was going to kill him for scaring her like this. Seeing the floor brought no relief as Charlie continued to throw the boulders around, this was taking too damn long. She began orbing the boulders away into the far corner, blue and white orbs lighting up the room before fading and reappearing again.

"Damn it Jay where are you?!" Charlie shouted as the tears threatened to begin. Spying a mop of sandy coloured hair her face lit up as she orbed the rocks away, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the athame sticking out from Jason's chest.

Crawling forward the young witch lighter stopped right at Jason's side, placing her hand around the top of the athame she pulled it out quickly. Tossing it aside she lifted both hands and held them over the wound as the golden healing rays shone from her palms and fingers. The wound knitted itself up quickly and the red blood disappeared underneath Jason's grey t-shirt. Lifting up his shirt Charlie checked that the wound had healed properly. Jason let out a gasp as air filled his lungs and he started coughing as he pushed himself upwards.

"Charlie?" he coughed in a panic hoping the demons hadn't gotten the young Warren witch, if they had he'd never forgive himself or live to see another day. Henry Jr would have his head.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward hugging Jason tightly, the two sat there for a moment glad the other was safe.

* * *

The attic door opened slowly causing it to creak, cursing under her breath quietly she pushed the door open fully and stepped into the room. She saw no one was there and made her way over to the book, she walked slowly as if she was edging closer to it afraid it would disappear. She walked over and flipped her dark hair over her shoulders before reaching out to touch its cover. The book however didn't agree and fell off the podium in hopes to get away.

She cursed quietly and moved to pick the book up, it skidded across the floor moving away from her.

* * *

Bell dried her hands on the towel and came out of the bathroom, hearing the _'thump'_ from upstairs in the attic caused her to pause. She stood quietly looking up at the ceiling and she heard another noise. Bell decided to go and check it out. She climbed the stairs to the attic quietly hoping it wasn't a demon, she was banned from fighting demons-Chris would have her head.

Reaching the attic door she burst through it and stood with her hands up, she saw nothing but the Book of Shadows on the floor. Frowning Bell walked over to where it lay and picked it up, placing the old green book on the podium. Turning to leave Bell stopped and turned back round upon hearing another _'thump'_. She frowned upon seeing the book lying on the floor again. A dark figure appeared in the room by the book.

"Hey!" Bell shouted. The figure looked up at her and threw a fireball. Bell dove to the floor and threw her hand up knocking the person to the floor. She let out a gasp upon seeing the figure fall into the light.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bell asked.

"Oh I am hurt." Vivien said as she waved a hand in front of her face making it change into Kayla's.

"You." Bell hissed.

Vivien sighed and waved a hand in front of her face, she turned to normal showing her true self.

* * *

Inspector Dales killed the car engine and got out of the car quickly; he closed the door over and began to climb the steps that lead to the front of the Halliwell manor, a video camera in his hand. He looked at the door and waited to see if he could see anyone. He saw a shadow move across the hall way and then disappear, lifting his hand he went to ring the bell but paused and hit the record button on the camcorder- there was no room for error.

* * *

Mel walked out from the kitchen and wandered into the living room to check on Bell and Amy, the poor girls were going crazy with everyone going super protective on them. Reaching the living room Mel frowned when she saw Bell was gone, Amy still sitting on the sofa. Mel looked up hearing a _'thump'_, placing the bowl on the coffee table Mel looked at Amy as she made a small gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Darkest bonds and evil's might will steal a child from the night!" Amy cried. "Who is the only child we know at the moment?" She asked. Mel looked at the young witch the family had befriended confused. "Bell's baby!"

"Oh my god!" Mel cried. She ran round the back of the sofa with Amy in tow both of them running out into the hall. The doorbell went but they both ignored it, climbing the stairs as fast as they could. "Bell?!"

* * *

Phoebe frowned as she, Wyatt and Jenny walked into another dark and empty cavern. They had gotten rid of the demons that had been following them and now they were waiting for the others to meet them, Wyatt had sent a telepathic message through the link they all shared so now it was only a matter of moments before they all arrived.

Jenny looked around the room, suppressing the shiver that crawled up her spine. There was something off about this room, a dark aura was circling it. Turning her head upon hearing the familiar jingle Jenny watched as a shower of blue and white orbs arrived in the cave- the family reunited. Jenny looked back round and walked over to a strange looking stone, reaching out she touched it with her right hand and let out a gasp.

Phoebe's head whipped round and she caught a sight of Jenny touching the stone, suddenly the middle Charmed One fell to her knees gasping for air. Chris was instantly at her side with Skye and Letti. Wyatt looked at his Aunt and then over to where Jenny was standing, Henry Jr trying to calm Jenny down. She had started to sob uncontrollably.

"Bumblebee what is it?" Henry Jr asked confused as he held the shaking girl.

"T-this is it." Jenny sobbed. "This is the room my vision took place in."

Wyatt swallowed and walked over to where Jenny and Henry Jr were sitting, he got down on his knees and took Jenny's hands into his.

"I'm so sorry you have to keep going through this." He said sadly. He turned and glanced at Phoebe who was starting to calm down.

"Demons!" Gracie squealed in the silent cavern. The witches turned their heads to see Gracie orb and energy ball back to the demon who had tossed it, that was it no time for crying. Everyone got to their feet and began attacking the demons that were filing in one after the other.

* * *

Piper sat looking at the tattoo round her left wrist she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wanted it to disappear. Looking up she watched as her father and Sam bickered over what shirt Merlin should wear, it was a strange sight to see them play-fighting over the choice of clothing for the elderly man that had come from the middle ages. The hairs on the back of Piper's neck stood up and she rose from the sofa that sat in living room.

"Dad," Piper said causing Victor and Sam to fall silent. "I really have to go." She said softly trying hard not to let any of the panic escape in her voice.

"Honey is something wrong?" Victor asked.

"I just have this really bad feeling." Piper answered grabbing her purse and keys from the table. "Merlin can you just pop over with the knights once you're ready?" The eldest Halliwell asked.

Merlin nodded. "Of course Piper." He looked at her also feeling slightly worried.

Victor walked over and hugged his daughter. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Piper answered honestly. "I just have a feeling."

"Don't ignore that feeling Piper." Sam said with a small smile. "That can be dangerous in this family. Call us later ok?"

Piper nodded and kissed her father on the cheek, she walked over to Sam and did the same. Then she quickly walked out of the front door closing it over. She waited until she couldn't be seen by the grandfathers and then she broke out into a light run, Piper had to get home.

* * *

Inspector Dales turned away from the manor front door giving up on waiting for someone to answer, it caused him to frown. He had seen someone, he was sure of it. Turning back round the cop tried the front door handle and found it was unlocked, carefully and slowly he pushed it open and walked into the old house. His shoes making soft noises as he walked along the wooden floor, he griped the camera in his right hand and walked around making sure he got a glimpse of everything inside the house that had been causing trouble for so long. Hearing the sound of what he thought was footsteps he walked over to the stairs and looked up, he could hear hushed talking. Taking a breath he began to climb the stairs wondering what secrets he was going to discover.

* * *

Vivien disappeared from sight and left Bell looking around the attic confused, she couldn't help but feel worried she was going up against an invisible target. Man Chris was going to have her head if he knew she was fighting a demon. Piper would probably get her a full time babysitter, most likely Victor. Hearing Mel and Amy call out her name Bell turned to look at the attic door. "Attic!" she called.

They appeared at the door and stopped looking at Bell, the book lying on the floor caught her eye. "We've got to get you out of here!" Mel cried.

Bell looked at the two witches confused as they ran over and began pulling on her arms dragging her over to the attic door. "What's wrong?" She asked confused.

Before Mel or Amy could answer Bell's question they were thrown forwards out the attic door. Bell turned her head quickly and her eyes widened as she looked at Vivien, the young witch raised her hands at the old hag and sent a sonic pulse towards her, the witch stopped it.

Mel groaned as she pushed herself up, her head stopped spinning just in time to see a flash of energy came out of Vivien's hand and hit Bell in the stomach throwing her across the room and to the floor. "NO!" Mel screamed as she pushed herself up.

"Oh my god." Another voice muttered.

Amy turned round to see Inspector Dales standing at the door with a camera in his hand. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled. Feeling something hit her, Amy was thrown forward and she landed on top of the man she had never met before causing them both to fall to the floor and the video camera to fall out of his hands and land on the floor. Still pointing at the centre of the attic.

Amy pushed herself off the Inspector and got to her feet and ran over to where Bell was now lying, Mel was over there like a rocket. Taking Bell into her arms Mel broke down into a sob while she clutched onto Bell's shirt. She looked up and saw looked at the woman with the grin on her face. Amy turned her head. "Vivien!" She spat. Standing up she conjured an athame and tossed it in the direction of the witch. Vivien raised her hand and a green light appeared around the palm of her hand, it caused the athame to fall to the floor at her feet.

"Oh god no." Mel sobbed. She looked up at Amy. "The baby, what do we do?" She sobbed. "Bell hang on."

Vivien frowned, young Melinda had just said Baby. "I am so sorry for your loss. I hope you find Lady Kayla." Vivien spat before disappearing.

Amy turned looking shocked, her heart was hammering in her chest as she got back over to where Mel was sitting with Bell in her arms.

"Oh god! Come on don't die, please don't die! Someone help!" Mel screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked back down at Bell her hands began to shake and she held them out over Bell's wound. There was a bright flash of golden light around Mel and she gasped, her face broke out into a shocked expression as the golden healing ray shone down on Bell's stomach but it didn't seem to be doing anything. "No come on!" Mel shouted. "Someone help!"

"Chris!" Amy called looking upwards as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Someone?!" Seeing no one was coming for whatever reason

Amy got to her feet grabbing the blanket off the back of the old pink sofa, taking it in her arms she ran back over and dropped to her knees wrapping the blanket around Bell and pressing down on her wound trying to stop the flow of blood. The crimson coloured liquid started to soak through the blue coloured fleece much to her dismay.

* * *

Chris dodged out the way of an on coming fireball and landed on the dusty floor. As he looked upwards he threw his hand out sending the demon into the wall. As the young man stood to his full height he suddenly doubled over in pain clutching at his stomach Chris sank to his knees until he was laying on the dirt floor.

Wyatt turned his head to look at Chris, seeing him fall caused Wyatt to panic. "Chris?!" He shouted. Running over, he thought his brother had been hit by something. Wyatt dropped to his knees and held his hands out over his little brother's stomach but there was nothing there to heal. "Chris? Chris what is it?" Wyatt asked as he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders pulling him into a sitting position.

Chris straightened up slowly but the pain still pulsed through ever inch of his being. He felt weird, this was bad. Looking down at his stomach he caught sight of his shaking hands and closed his eyes over. Wyatt watched with bated breath as the other witches kept fighting off the demons so no one got to where he and Chris were sitting. Chris' eyes flew open and tears were gathering causing Wyatt to get even more worried. "Chris?" He asked.

"No." Chris whispered. He could feel it, Bell was in trouble, he knew it, she was hurt… Chris had an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"NO!" Chris screamed before orbing out of the underworld leaving Wyatt and the others to finish fighting off the demons.

Wyatt sat staring at the spot Chris had been moments ago, he had been in his arms and then he just orbed out.

"CHRIS?!" Wyatt shouted as he watched the orbs vanish.

"Wrap it up!" Jason shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Inspector Dales pushed himself back to his feet after letting out a small groan, he looked at the scene in front of him and felt around the pockets he had on his suits searching for a mobile phone. "What the hell was that?" He asked the two girls.

"Get out of here!" Mel yelled as she looked at the horrible police officer. "GET OUT!"

Mel rocked back and forth on the spot with Bell in her arms, blood covering both of them. The young Halliwell cursed herself for giving away her powers, if she had just kept them and accepted her Charmed status she wouldn't been in this mess, Bell wouldn't be heading towards the afterlife, she would have been able to heal her without waiting for the powers to return. Mel shook her head as the tears pooled down her face tear after tear they kept on falling. "Someone please help!" she sobbed.

Amy looked over her shoulder and watched as the Inspector Dales stood there rummaging around. "What are you doing?!" She yelled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Looking for my cell phone!" He yelled back. a moment passed and he pulled the phone from the pocket inside his suit jacket. "Got it!" He said triumphantly. Before he had a chance to do anything he saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye. Turning his head the Inspector gasped as he watched the lights rain down, then disappear leaving Chris behind.

Chris arrived in the attic to find Mel sitting on the floor with Bell lying in her arms and Amy doing something with the blanket and Inspector Dales reaching for his gun.

"H-how the hell did you do that?!" Dales yelled at Chris pointing his firearm at the young witch lighter.

"Chris!" Mel shouted through her tears as she watched the Inspector point his gun at him. She lifted her hand and froze the bullet that was soaring towards her older brother.

Chris threw his hand out and sent the Inspector flying across the room until he collided with the far away wall. The bullet embedded itself in the attic door after he flicked his hand at it. Chris' eyes widened in horror at the sight and he ran over to where the girls and Bell were. Hearing Mel and Amy's sobs Chris knew that it was bad, he got down on his knees across from his sister on the other side of Bell and his eyes were drawn to the large wound on Bell's stomach. Mel was sobbing so hard he thought she might choke. Chris looked down at her stomach and it made him go cold. He took Bell from Mel's arms and noticed that his little sister's hands and parts of her arms were stained red, blood red. Amy lifted her hands from the blanket and Chris saw the red liquid on her hands too. He looked up at Mel who shook her head sadly.

"No, baby wake up." Chris said softly as tears fell from his green eyes. He held a hand out over the bloody hole Vivien had given Bell and watched as his hand began to tremble. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or from something else, he prayed it was the latter.

"Chris she's gone." Mel said through a sob. "I'm so sorry! I tried to heal her but, it didn't work and I...I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, please…" He felt her limp hand in his. "No Bell come on! Wake up!" Chris cried. "Bell wake up!" he looked back down at the blood that was soaking through her t-shirt, he was loosing them both. The baby and Bell. Chris ran one of his fingers along her lips and they felt cold. "Baby wake up!" Chris begged as he broke down into a full screaming sob. He lowered his head down and his forehead touched hers the tears rolled off his cheeks and dripped onto Bell's still, pale face.

Mel sat crying her eyes out, she lifted her bloody hands and brought them up in front of her face and she sat crying into her palms. Standing Amy went over to where the Book of Shadows was lying on the floor and she pulled it over to her after wiping her hands on her jeans trying to get some of the blood off. She flicked a finger and the pages began to turn telekinetically meaning she wouldn't get the book covered in the haunting red liquid.

* * *

Piper turned into the manor driveway and quickly turned off the engine before pulling the keys from the ignition, she undid her seatbelt and threw the drivers' side door open. She pushed it closed before running off round the side towards the front door forgetting all about the purse that was sitting on the front passenger seat and forgetting to lock up her car. Reaching the front door Piper froze, the door was lying wide open. Why was it lying open? She had closed it after leaving the house. Running into the living room she saw no one was there, the bowl of popcorn still full, walking forward she saw the pad of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up she saw it was still turned at the page that had the prophecy. Piper left the lining room and checked the kitchen, and sunroom. She found no sign of the girls anywhere. Running back out into the hall she headed up the stairs quickly, she'd start in the attic and work her way down.

Piper could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, reaching the stairs that lead to the attic she held her breath while climbing them.

"Girls?" Chris, Amy and Mel heard Piper shouting, they could hear her footsteps but they didn't care. It was too late to do anything anyway. Both sat there sobbing and didn't bother to look up when they heard a gasp.

"Oh my god!" Piper shouted as tears began to fall from her honey coloured eyes. She ran over to her son and sat down by him, her eyes looked at the now pale girl that was lying in her son's arms. As she got down on her knees she realised that Mel was covered in blood, turning to look at Amy caused her to gasp again.

"LEO!" Piper screamed. "LEO! Chris honey," She said putting an arm around his shoulders. "Oh god."

"Mom she's gone I couldn't…" Mel said through her sob.

"LEO!" Piper shouted again as the tears ran like broken taps down her cheeks. "Baby we'll fix this I promise."

A shower of blue and white orbs appeared leaving Leo behind. "Piper?" He asked. Seeing her sitting on the floor along side their children and hearing the groan coming from the person lying at the foot of the attic wall, Leo ran over and got down on his knees round the other side of Piper, he quickly held his hands out over Bell as tears began to gather in his own eyes. Chris lifted his head and watched as the golden light appeared, but it didn't bring her back. It didn't bring anything but more heartache. Mel moved over closer to her parents, all of them feeling helpless.

Chris shut his eyes over again and lowered his head back down as Leo pulled his hands away. Leo looked at his wife with watery eyes and shook his head. Piper let out an audible sob and wrapped her arms around Leo as he moved closer to her. Mel looked down at Bell and shook her head before being pulled into a hug by her parents.

There was a strange noise as a black cloud appeared then disappeared leaving the Angel of Death behind. Piper looked up and shook her head violently. "No!" She said sternly. "Get out!" she noticed that he looked quiet sorry, death wasn't meant to feel anything when he took people away to the afterlife.

Chris lifted his head and looked at the man who was here to take away the love of his life, the tears were still running down his cheeks. They had no intention to stop, not until he saw Bell alive. She couldn't leave him.

"You all know as well as I do that I need to take Bell away." Death told them. "I have to take the dead away." Death informed the others. "You know I do."

Mel looked at Bell and Chris, then she looked at her parents before looking at Death she stood up. " Take me instead!" She shouted. "It's my fault!"

"I'm sorry but this is how it's got to be." Death said looking at Mel and then to Chris.

"Why?!" Chris yelled. "Why have you got to take her away?! Give me one good reason!"

Death sighed and raised his hand out over Bell's body, there was a flash of light and Bell's spirit appeared next to death then faded into nothing. "She's dead, that's the reason."

"You can't take her!" Chris shouted as he stood up, gently placing Bell's body down on the attic floor. "Please don't take her!"

A twinkling sound filled the attic as the others appeared, they had finished vanquishing the demons and had all arrived back home, but the sight they saw made them wish they were still in the underworld. They looked at Death , Bell's body, the state Chris and Mel were in, Piper and Leo standing glaring at Death and Amy turning pages in the Book furiously. Wyatt's head turned in the direction of a gasp, seeing Inspector Dales struggling to sit up Wyatt flicked his hand out and caused the man to slam his head off the wall again, sending him back into the world of unconsciousness.

"There has to be something we can do." Phoebe argued. "We did it for Paige." She placed a hand over her heart as she felt it give another horrible clench, she could feel the emotions starting to build, breaking through the potion she had taken. She silently called out to Coop.

"Paige's death wasn't written in a prophecy." Death explained.

"What?" Skye asked through her tears. "Neither was Bell's!"

Death turned and looked at the young witch before turning to look back at Piper and the others standing by her.

Amy shook her head and let out a sob before speaking. "It was, we just figured it out too late." She informed the others. "Evil changes to the future none shall understand, darkest bonds and evil's might will steal a child from the night." Amy looked at the family. "We figured that out as Bell was being attacked."

"A-attacked?" Chris sobbed. "How?"

Mel looked at her brother. "That witch, the one that was pretending to be Kayla. She tired to get the Book and she knocked us to the floor." Mel cried. "Before she…"

Chris looked at Death with pain filled eyes but the angel could do nothing for the young man, he couldn't fix this. It was out of his hands. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said before disappearing in a cloud of black.

As soon as he was gone Chris sank to his knees by Bell's body and hung his head, closing his eyes over. The others stood in shock not knowing what to do, each one of them crying silently, the Mitchell children silently calling for their Mom and Dad. Wyatt walked over to where his brother was sitting. The tears were falling silently down his cheeks, Wyatt got down on his knees at Chris' left side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chris looked up and turned to look at his big brother as the sobs continued. Wyatt looked at Bell, she looked so peaceful. He couldn't believe Death had just taken her away. Wyatt grabbed a hold of Chris by his shoulders and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around him tightly. Wyatt held onto Chris with all his might trying to suppress the sobs that were making his little brother's body shake.

"Wyatt…" Chris sobbed.

"Shh." Wyatt said as the tears kept on running down his cheeks. "It's ok, I got you. I got you little bro."

"Why couldn't…" Chris sobbed. "Why couldn't I save her?"

Wyatt lifted his right hand and placed it on the back of Chris's head trying to calm him down. Chris sobbed into his big brother's shoulder clinging onto the back of his collar, his whole world had just ended and there was nothing he could do to bring it back.

* * *

**Oh my god i know, you hate me. Please don't hate me! I'm sorry but this had to happen it was written in the prophecy. In the next chapter you'll learn a lot more about it and find out why it's coming true, because the future the little Halliwells came from ( living up to the name) seemed to be one filled with love, so what happened to change that?**

**Please leave a review! **

**Dreamer xox**


	16. Pieces of a broken future

* * *

Hey there guys, thank you for the reviews you've been leaving during the story! They are all really kind and helpful. I was glad to see that no one wanted to vanquish me after what happened in the last chapter, guys I didn't want to kill Bell I swear but you'll find out why I did in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. I only own the Characters you are not familar with and the plot. Steal it and there will be trouble!

Well guys here's chapter 15, personally i like this one because i got to sit and write about a lot of different emotions and i got to use something i loved seeing on the show. (You'll know what that is once you've read this chapter.) Just to let you know the things written in _Italics and 'Quotes'_ Are the things Bell has said during her life, each person remembers something about Bell and instead of hunders of flash-backs I decided to use little things she has said, some may be small but they all hold a special memory for the person remembering her. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 15: Pieces of a broken future**

'_Claire Marie Davis, Mom and Dad had a thing with the whole aire endings.'_

Two hours had gone by since it had happened, two hours had gone by painfully slowly. With the help of some memory dust Leo and Coop had managed to send Inspector Dales on his way hoping he wouldn't be any more trouble to the family. The two men stood in the attic looking around the room in silence, it was heard to believe what had happened here, they still couldn't get their heads around it. Looking at the spot where the puddle of red still remained on the dark wooden floor was a strong enough reminder, it made it all the more real. Leo decided that if it hadn't been for the blood on the floor he would have thought it was all a terrible nightmare and when he and Coop went down stairs they would find her alive and well. Leo couldn't get the horrible image of her pale face out of his head, looking at Coop he silently excused himself and the Ex-Elder left his brother-in-law to his own thoughts.

It took the whole of two seconds after Leo left for Coop to break down, his pain mixed in with Chris' broken heart and all the pain the family was feeling right now was enough to make him want to jump off the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. His heart was aching causing the tears to fall from his dark brown eyes and roll down his cheeks, clutching at his chest Coop staggered over to the old pink sofa and lowered himself down taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Coop hated being a cupid at this point in time, he hated it with a passion. He was only glad that his daughter's Cupid sides weren't fully developed yet, he couldn't stand having them go through the same kind of pain he was feeling. It hurt so damn much, yes his charges had lost loves before and it had hurt but this pain, this ache, was something new to Coop. Something much worse than he had ever felt before. Maybe it was because Chris was his nephew and she had been family, the bond between them stronger than the ones Coop had come across.

Hearing the soft sound of footsteps Coop looked up through his veil of tears to see Phoebe at the door, she was holding a glass filled with a thick green liquid. Walking over she took a seat beside her husband and handed him the glass. Coop didn't even have to ask what it was, he knew by the look on his loving wife's face. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank all of the green liquid in one go. Shuddering as the foul test slid down his throat he placed the glass down on the floor at the side of the sofa before turning to look at Phoebe. He felt slightly better, the potion kicking in already. Now all he had to deal with was his own pain not feeling the others around them, but he didn't have to be a Cupid to know what they were feeling. Taking Phoebe into his arms, the cupid and witch sank back into the sofa holding onto each other for comfort. Coop placed one hand on the side of Phoebe's face, the other round her waist while Phoebe sobbed into Coop's chest.

Leaning against Coop felt so wrong for Phoebe now, it was if she shouldn't be doing it. Every time she felt Coop's chest rise and then fall underneath her she thought of how Chris used to sit with her in his arms, how they used to fall asleep on the sofa together and unknown to them the older females would take photos with cameras. Every breath that filled her own lungs and then escaped through her quivering lips hurt as she thought about her nephew. The one who always seemed to be loosing the people he cared about, he was selfless and brave. He had saved the world and yet the world paid him back by taking away the people he loved. It had taken away Bianca the first time around and now it had taken her, Chris' true love, the mother of his children. Phoebe sank further into Coop bringing her legs up onto Great Aunt Pearl's sofa, curling her knees up. She wanted this all to end, she wanted to wake up now.

'_Phoebe Halliwell has found love and now she's trying to find it for everyone else, annoying the hell out of the rest of us.'_

* * *

Mel opened the door to the bathroom ever so slowly, she didn't have the strength to move quickly. Her whole body was shaking and she had found no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to stop. Walking in over the threshold of the room she pushed the bathroom door closed falling against it as she sobbed. Her eyes were closed over as the sobs escaped her lips, reaching for the latch her shaky right hand slid it along until it didn't move any further bolting the door shut. Opening her eyes she pushed herself away from the door and walked slowly over to the shower, she reached over the edge of the bathtub and turned the dial that was on the wall, the water began to run. Her honey brown eyes caught sight of the red stains on her arms and it caused her to shake even more, slowly she began to peal the clothes from her body gathering them up and placing them in the sink she had filled with water. They needed to be soaked, the red liquid had to disappear. It just had to. She could still see her face, her pale white face. The confusion as she and Amy tried to pull her from the attic, the look of horror as the bolt of energy hit her. Stepping into the shower Mel let the water cover her whole body before she moved her hands to push her hair back off her face. She stood not moving for a few moments trying to keep it together. Then a thought appeared into her mind...

_...Hope._

Mel brought her hands up to her face watching as the red tinted water flowed from her arms and disappeared down the plughole. Hope was gone, all of Chris and Bell's future children would be gone, that whole future- the one they had seen a little bit of would have changed. It hit Mel like a speeding bus and caused her to sink to the floor of the bath. That whole future had been changed, and it was all her fault. If she had just solved that line, if she hadn't given away her powers she could have orbed up to the attic, she could have healed her. She might have still been here if Mel hadn't given away her powers. The sobs that escaped the youngest Halliwell-Wyatt sibling filled the room and floated out the bathroom door and into the hall.

'_Mellie Patricia Halliwell you really are something.'_

* * *

Downstairs where Mel's cries could not be hear a whole other set of sobs rang through the air. They came from the living room, where Piper was sitting with Leo, Paige, Henry and Chris they were talking to Mark. Leo kept looking at the broken man who was being comforted by his wife, the tears rolling down their cheeks as each painful sob escaped his quivering lips. Leo couldn't even begin to imagine how Mark felt, he had lost his wife in an accident and found himself being turned into a white lighter so he could return to earth to take care of Bell as she was all alone minus the Halliwells and now he just been told that his daughter was dead, killed by an evil witch from the past and that she was pregnant. Leo glanced over to his right were Chris was sitting with his head in his hands, he felt his son's heart break even more when he had to tell Bell's Dad that she had been pregnant. They were going to go round and see him, tell him today but that plan had ended horribly. Leo let out a shaky breath as he watched Chris get up from the sofa and leave the room. The Ex-Elder watched as Piper desperately tried to comfort Mark but how could she? There was nothing that could fix this, there was no way to make the pain go away. He had lost everything he loved.

Mark Davis sat with Piper by his side, he loved the woman for trying to comfort him but there really was nothing she could do. His baby girl was gone and he didn't know what he was going to do, Casey Davis' death had been hard, Mark had lost the love of his life and she was the only thing that kept him going. She had taken her mother's death hard like any child would have, but even though smiles didn't grace her features for a long time after the accident she had still been Mark's sunshine.

Then to top if off Chris had told him she had been pregnant, his baby girl had been pregnant with his child meaning Mark's grandchild was a Halliwell and a Davis all in one and he couldn't have thought of a better combination. Mark loved Chris like his own son, finding out that she and Chris were dating put Mark some place that he found it difficult to come down from. He had been so happy to hear it and now sitting in the living room finding out from the man that loved his daughter with his heart that she was dead crushed him in more ways than one. When Chris had told him that she was pregnant he wondered why she hadn't told him sooner, he wanted to know how long she had known, if she was going to keep it if she had still been there. He wanted to take part in all of the granddad things, like Sam and Victor got to but then there was a problem, she wasn't here any more and there was no longer a grandchild in Mark's future or a daughter for that matter. He had lost everything but the love that the Halliwells gave him.

'_I love you Daddy, Mom would be really proud of you right now.'_

* * *

Dylan sat in the kitchen staring at the potion bottles that were being placed in front of him, his sorrow filled eyes did not leave the glass bottles. Around him Paige was creating the magical liquids, glancing at him every so often but he did not notice. Dylan really didn't care. Dylan and she were like two peas in a pod, they had known each other since birth because their mothers had been great friends. When Dylan met the youngest Halliwell brother he and Chris stuck together like glue bringing her into the group, they were the three amigos, just like Wyatt, Kayla and Jason. This year had been the worst one of his life Dylan decided, yes there was the year when he failed five out of eight exams, the year Mrs Davis had passed away, there was the year his father had threatened to cut him off from all inheritance, but this crappy, crappy year was by far the worst he had ever seen.

Something told him in the pit of his stomach things weren't going to play out normal. She had been killed by a demon, stolen from those who love her and thinking about it, she was trying to save the Book of Shadows. If evil had gotten their hands on it, the whole world would have suffered. Therefore if The Elders were thinking logically she should be able to come back as a white lighter right? People who sacrifice themselves for the greater good get to come back and life a life helping new witches so good magic can remain in the world and still conquer evil. Saving the book would count, it would matter. It had to.

Still only blinking when absolutely necessary Dylan kept on looking at the different coloured glasses being put down a little away from him, still not noticing the looks Paige was giving him.

'_Dylan pinkie-swear you won't forget about me when you play with Chris. We're still gonna be friends right? Practically brother and sister?'_

Her large, soft brown eyes glanced to where the young witch was sitting he still hadn't moved an inch since he had sat down there. He left the living room hoping he could just avoid Mark for the moment. Paige turned her head away to concentrate on pouring the green coloured liquid into the small glass vial, her hands were shaking a lot so she found it rather hard to do and with the remains of her salty tears in here eyes she had concentrate even more so than usual. Looking up as she stood by the stainless steal sink her hands held out over it as she tipped the coloured liquid into the glass bottle she looked outside to see her husband with the other kids. Henry Jr, Letti, Charlie and Skye were out in the garden lying on the grass, sitting on walls, Charlie sitting on the old tree swing. Paige wasn't sure where Gracie, Jason, Jenny and Amy had disappeared too, they were somewhere grieving in their own way.

Today had brought a lot more pain than anyone had anticipated, many people said that _'Things must get worse before they can get better' _but Paige was finding that hard to believe at the moment. If they saying were true she hoped that that was the last of the heartache and the pain and good things would start happening, then again no one was going to get over this in a hurry. Grieving over the loss of two people at once was sure to add to the strain but Paige was determined to keep fighting. She could play super-witch for a while, she had done it before and it hadn't killed her. Paige paused in her train of thought and glanced over her shoulder to look at Dylan again, realising what she had just been thinking. Kayla was just lost as in missing not the other 'lost'. Placing the now filled glass down she placed the empty pot into the sink and turned on the tap letting hot water fill it to its brim.

With a sad sigh she turned off the tap and turned round to look at Dylan again, taking a deep breath she walked over and took a seat beside him at the breakfast bar. She could see the water dripping off the end of his face and landing on the counter and it caused the tears to start in her own eyes. Paige sat down beside him and placed her right hand over the one Dylan had resting on the counter, she gave it a small squeeze and offered him a small smile when he looked up at her. Dylan however did not return the smile, he couldn't and it caused the pathetic attempt Paige had made to fall from her face completely. Dylan and Paige sat there in each other's silent company hoping that being there would be enough to keep the other one from falling apart.

'_Oh my god Paige he was just being polite! Is Ma'am really that insulting?'_

* * *

The cool breeze floated around her and caused her long raven locks to flutter in the wind slightly, her hands were wrapped round the white rope that held the old tree swing to the large tree in the back garden. Charlie sat gently swinging back and forth, she wasn't making the swing move the breeze was doing that for her. She watched with sad eyes as her dad tried to comfort those who had escaped the manor and retreated to the back yard. The young witch lighter could remember coming out here every time she visited her aunt, uncle and cousins, she just loved to play on the rope swing. The joy a young child has when they sit on a swing seems to disappear when they get older, there isn't the same magic in the air.

Charlie let out a sad sigh, things were so much similar when she was younger. Normal children worry about loosing teeth and not having enough time to play with their friends. They worry about their first day of school, making new friends. Then they worry about their first day of high school, the cute boy they have a crush on, their first date, prom. Charlie and her family had to worry about all that including the fact demons could come at any second and kill them, steal their powers, make their lives a living hell. Normal kids had it so damn easy, the Halliwells and other witches alike did not have it easy, they had it anything but. Charlie liked it when things were simpler, she didn't have to worry about saying goodbye, she didn't need to think about a broken heart. When things were simpler she could have been found sitting outside on the tree swing talking to a girl with sandy blonde hair and a heart of gold. The same girl who had left them only hours ago.

The tears began to fall again and Charlie turned her head to the side when she realised someone was walking over to her, it was her big brother. Henry Jr smiled at her sadly and took a seat beside the tree swing on the grass, his face was still red and blotchy from all the crying he had done. Henry Jr was not one to let others see him cry, but at times like these he stopped being one of the strongest and he could be found crying, but also making sure others around him were ok. He truly was cursed with a hero complex just like the other males in the Warren line. Charlie stood up from the swing and took a seat beside her older brother, Henry wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him. Charlie tried to blink away the tears but they just wouldn't go away, sucking in a breath she fell apart all over again with Henry Jr by her side.

'_Charlie you going out on a date would be suicide, your brother and cousins would kill you! Of course I'll cover for you.'_

* * *

The attic was full of life as the empty egg-shells that used to be happy witches moved back and forth across the wooden floor. Potion pots were placed all over the room, each witch completing their own task, the Book of Shadows was open at a page and every time someone went to look at it, the page changed to the one they needed. The witches worked like a well oiled machine not saying a word to each other, working in perfect silence. Jason drew his hand back and tossed a few sprigs of time into the potion pot that was happily smoking away thanks to the other magical ingredients that where being tossed into it. His mind was racing, the clogs turning away trying to come up with yet another plan. The time travel didn't work, hell the portal on the wall hadn't even glimmered never mind opened.

Life was screwed up and they needed to fix it, glancing to his left as he picked up the wooden spoon Jason watched as Amy sat on the floor with a pencil in her mouth, chewing away on the end of it. She was trying to figure out the rest of the prophecy but she was having no such luck, it just was not coming to her.

Jenny and Gracie stood at a map of the city scrying for any demon activity, they were hoping that if they caught something they could bring the demon back for questioning, still there was nothing. It would seem that the whole magical world had come to a halt, it seemed that it too was morning over the loss of the fallen witch. Jason shook his head he couldn't, _wouldn't_ think about it. She wasn't really gone, not yet. There was still a chance they could fix this. Walking back over to the Book the young witch looked down on the page it flicked open to, he took a deep breath and began to cast.

"Power of the witches' rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us, who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here." Jason said as he looked around the room. The girls in the room stopped momentarily to watch waiting to see the shower of white lights rain down and leave them behind but no, nothing came and movement picked back up. Jason turned the pages and looked back down at the potion ingredients list he was looking from.

Jason let out a small sigh and went back to the task at hand, a faint voice ringing in his ears.

"_I'm so scared, everything has just been so hectic these past few months, I'm pregnant and I didn't know who to turn to because Piper will have a cow, Phoebe and Dylan can't keep secrets, I'm too afraid to tell Chris and if you tell one Halliwell everyone knows!"_

Gracie stood with Jenny at her side, the two young girls were watching the crystal spin round and round in circles. Each time Gracie moved her head the unshed tears managed to escape her red rimmed eyes and roll down her cheeks, she was always an emotional person and now everyone could tell. Gracie hadn't stopped crying since she had arrived in the manor and found out the awful truth. She would never forget the looks on her family's faces as they all stared at the scene in front of them, it was an awful one that would always be stuck with her. Her Aunt Piper was a smart woman, usually right too. Gracie had learned over the last few months that when things did start going right something came along to ruin it, she hated the fact her Aunt was right more than she usually did.

Gracie's eyes drifted over towards Jenny, her cousin had picked up two white candles and it sent a shiver down her spine, she hoped she wasn't doing what she was thinking. Gracie couldn't handle it. Even though it was a Wiccan tradition, plus she didn't feel comfortable about it either because she wasn't really gone. Not yet, they could still save her.

'_Yup, I drive your whole family bananas.'_

Jenny placed the two candles down on the floor and she walked over to where Jason was standing and took the matches from his hands, avoiding the look he was giving her. Jenny knew she shouldn't be doing this, it should have been left up to Chris and Mark but the Halliwells needed a lot of good magic surrounding them if they were to pull anything off. The spirits had to be freed also. Jenny sighed and struck the match, she looked to Gracie, Amy and Jason- the three of them joined reluctantly. The middle daughter of Phoebe decided that if Chris wanted to he could also light his own candle for her but right now she didn't think there was anything wrong with sharing the love she had for her fallen friend and blessing her spirit.

With her shaky hand Jenny lit the candle wick holding the lit match above it, once the candle was alight she blew out on the match gently and placed it down on the floor and handed the box of matches to Jason.

"For Bell, a fallen friend, a fallen sister. May you find peace in the next life." Jenny said softly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned forward and with the aid of Gracie blew out the flame that was on the candle. While Amy sat with her hands resting on her knees, she didn't know her that well but she knew the family would miss her a lot.

Jason lit the second candle even though he didn't want too, the three girls waited patiently. "For Kayla, may you be safe and may you be blessed with strength until you return to us." He lit the candle and the three of them sat watching it for a while. Silence surrounding them.

'_Have I told you how much I hate the underworld?'_

* * *

Hey lay curled up in a ball on his green coloured duvet cover, the tears rolling down his cheeks with every passing second. A horrible empty feeling still stuck in the pit of his stomach, a horrible aching where his heart was meant to be. The salt water droplets fell drop after drop off his face landing on the green coloured pillow his head was resting on. He couldn't get his head around it, why wasn't magic letting them fix this? Why wasn't she still here? Still with him. God he had failed, he had failed big time. Christopher Perry Halliwell lay sobbing on his bed because his girlfriend, his true love, the mother of his unborn child was gone- Bell Davis was gone and so was the baby she had been carrying...

And it was _all his_ fault.

He said no demons, he should have demon proofed the house himself. He should have stayed at home and protected her, he should have stopped that slimy witch from the past stepping foot in the manor, he should have been able to heal Bell and the baby. He should have done a lot of things. Chris' sobs became greater as he moved ever so slightly on the duvet cover and his pain filled sea green eyes caught a glimpse of the picture sitting on the nightstand. Screwing his eyes up he rolled over and turned his head away from the picture it brought too much pain when he looked at it, god he wanted to wake up now. He wanted to turn back over and find her lying beside him, making some comment about his 'damned hero complex.' He just needed to see her, hear her voice. He just needed her- full stop.

*****

"_Clarabelle? I think that's worse than Peanut!" Claire cried. "Chris I hate you, your whole family call me Clarabelle now and I really don't like it!"_

_Thirteen year old Chris chuckled as he flopped back down onto his bed and placed his hands behind his head. "I've been calling you that since we were nine and now you start complaining?" He asked. _

"_Yeah well I didn't mind when you and Dylan were the only ones that called me it, I didn't wanna hurt your feelings."_

_Dylan laughed as he spun round on the computer chair to look at his two best friends, they were so funny when they were together. "Ok then get a new nickname." He said with a laugh if it was the most obvious thing in the world."_

"_Like what?" Claire asked. _

_Chris looked at her for a moment, his serious thinking expression on his face. Glancing to Dylan he smirked and looked back at Claire. "Bell." He said softly. "Bell, it's cute and part of the original nickname."_

_Claire thought about it for a moment or two and then smiled nodding her head. "Bell, I like it." She said. "Thanks Peanut." _

_Dylan laughed a little. "So Chris when you finally grow tired of Peanut do we just call you Pea?" He asked earning a laugh from Bell._

"_Funny D, real funny." Chris said with a roll of his eyes._

*****

Hearing the bedroom door open Chris snapped out of his little trip down memory lane and looked over his shoulder to see Wyatt walk into the room, Chris glanced at him for a moment and then turned back round to look at the wall. Listening for Wyatt's footsteps, he knew his big brother was about to cross the floor and make his way over to the bed. Chris didn't bother to look round at his brother, he didn't want to, he just new Wyatt was going to say something that was meant to make him feel better.

_'I love you Christopher Perry Halliwell. You may be your mom's peanut but you're my knight in shinging armour.'_

Wyatt looked to Chris and turned to close the bedroom door over when Piper appeared in the doorway, her face was red and blotchy from all the crying she had done. Wyatt looked at his mother sadly and took one step closer to the bed where Chris lay, he opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't. Catching sight of the picture that sat on the nightstand caused Wyatt's eyes to water again, he knew no amount of talking would fix this. Remembering the story his mother had told him when he was younger, Wyatt's hands slid out from the pockets of his jeans, he took a leaf out of Piper's book and walked over towards the bed not saying anything. He felt the mattress sag under his weight slightly as he climbed up behind Chris. Chris turned his head and looked up at Wyatt as he felt the mattress even out again.

_'Wyatt and Kayla sitting in a tree K-I-S-S...What? Oh come on, you know it's true!'_

Piper watched as the tears grew heavier, she watched as Wyatt lay down behind Chris and placed his arm over him protectively. She wanted to protect them from this pain, from all of this hurt. The family wouldn't survive if they were meant to face pain like this every day. She wished that her children were at the age where they thought their mother's arms would protect them from all of the hurt. A light sparked in her head, as she realised something very important. Piper Halliwell had raised her children so that they would be strong enough to make it through. So that their arms could protect the ones they loved shielding them from the pain the world threw at them sometimes. It was their turn to have the protective arms.

Piper sucked in a breath and walked over to the other side of the bed, she climbed up and lay down in front of Chris, Wyatt lifting his arm for her and Chris' doing the same. Once she was lying in front of Chris, Piper took a hold of his hand and pulled on it so his arm dropped over her side, Wyatt's doing the same as he moved his hand to hold onto his mothers' who was holding onto Chris'. Piper moved her thumb so it stroked comforting circles on the back of Chris' hand. His sobs were still the only thing that could be heard inside the room. A slight feeling of déjà vu overcame the eldest Halliwell and she let more tears roll down her cheeks, she had once been at the back of the middle child, Paige at the front. Now here she was lying with her two boys hoping that just being there would be enough to help Chris get through this.

_'I'm pregnant Piper.'_

Walking past the open door Amy paused as she looked in on the room, she could see Wyatt and wondered what he was doing. Walking closer to the door she paused at peered inside quietly hoping that no one noticed she was there, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She could see Chris lying safely between his big brother and his mother, a small feeling appeared in her stomach. The hope returned as she looked in on the family, they could fix this. A small sad smile graced her lips and she placed her hand around the door handle she slowly pulled it over. It had only moved a little when it let out a painful creak. Amy cringed and watched as Wyatt looked over his shoulder, she smiled sadly and then proceeded to close the door over. It reached the frame and closed with a soft 'click', Amy stood there for a few moments with her hand still wrapped round the door handle and her other hand leaning against the door. She let out a sigh and slowly moved both hands from the door's surface letting them fall down to her sides, she turned and walked off down the hall and down the stairs leaving the middle floor quiet, the only thing that was heard were the small sobbing noises escaping from underneath the doors.

* * *

The mist floated around their feet as the lights that had brought them there died down disappearing, the three angels looked at each other frowns on their faces. One was dressed in black, the other in silver and the last in jeans and t-shirt. Staring each other down they waited to see who was going to start blaming the other first, things were spiralling out of control and something had to be done before the whole world plummeted into darkness. Frowning, the youngest of the three looked around the room sighing at the whole situation, why was it always the world plummeting into darkness? He looked at the two people he was going to have to work with for the next while and shoved his hands in his pockets, it was a very awkward situation.

"I know we'd rather be somewhere else." He stated. "But we have to fix this." The other two nodded in agreement. "Have you two got any ideas? I mean why is this happening?"

The female in the group let out a long sigh as her eyes glazed over white, it seemed like she had spaced out not listening about what was going on. "The text is changing." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Because one of the founders is involved the text is changing and taking innocent lives."

"Well what do we do about?" the youngest of the group asked.

The elder man sighed and began to disappear in a puff of black mist. "We bring them here." He said before disappearing.

The younger of the three ran his hands through his short brown hair letting out a sigh, he turned to the woman standing a little away from him and watched as her eyes went back to normal the white cloudy white colour disappearing. The Angel of Destiny offered him a small smile which he returned to be polite, the smile he sent was fake. He didn't feel like smiling at the moment. Andy never imaged that once he had met his end he would be up walking around trying to save the world, he thought the afterlife would be quite and relaxing and that he would be stuck listening to Penny Halliwell moaning her face off. He would have liked that, but yet he had been given a great honour. He was a white lighter guiding the new witches and white lighters of the world in hopes that one day they would accept their destinies and help keep good magic alive. One thing he didn't think he would be doing was going behind the Elders' backs working with two angels that weren't meant to take part in any goings on unless it was their job or unless it was necessary, this was risky stuff.

"Why is this happening?" Andy asked the Angel of Destiny. "I mean you said the text is changing, how does that even happen?"

The Angel looked glum, a small sigh escaped her lips. "This prophecy is different from any I have seen or heard. "Because it involved the clash of two times, and the twice-blessed child the powers that be decided that if anyone got involved that wasn't supposed too the text would changing bearing great consequences."

"Oh great consequences alright." Andy hissed. "We need to find a way to fix this."

The Angel of Death appeared back in the room with the other two angels causing them to fall silent, they looked at the man confused. Swirls of bright white lights arrived in the room, a little away from them and faded out leaving two people behind.

Andy smiled at them both causing them to frown. The first girl that had appeared looked around and let out a loud gasp when her eyes stopped on the girl on her right. She felt her heart stop as she looked at her, this couldn't be possible. What was she doing here? She wasn't meant to be here.

"Bell?" She asked quietly.

Turning her head round Bell looked at the person who had spoken her name, she looked at her confused before her eyes grew wide. This was bad! So very, very bad! "Kayla!" Bell breathed out. The two girls walked forward and hugged each other tightly, the tears gathering in their eyes. Holding onto each other, not letting go they both whispered in unison something that caused the angels that were watching to look very sad.

"You're not meant to be here."

Andy cleared his throat and both girls turned to face him, he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his eyes filled with regret. "We have to fix this. We need to get you both home."

Bell frowned as she thought hard, what had happened before she ended up in a room with her mother, her _dead _mother. She let out a sigh as words began to fill her ears, they spun round inside her head before they made proper sentences, she sighed and placed one hand on her stomach. "I'll cross over." She said softly. "The prophecy said two souls for one." Bell stated. "Let me cross over and Kayla can go back."

"What prophecy?" Kayla asked confused. She fell silent for a moment while Bell's words clicked inside her head. "Bell you can't do that! We both have to go back together." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, she wasn't letting Bell do this. "You're only one soul anyway." Kayla stated in triumph. Until Bell shook her head which caused the little smirk to fall from Kayla's face, her brown eyes were drawn to where Bell's hand was resting. "Oh my god." Kayla whispered. "Bell...you can't, you have to go back I mean you're...you're..."

"Do it." Bell said in a commanding tone before Kayla even had the time to argue.

"Very well." Destiny said as she waved her hand in front of Kayla.

Bell watched with a heavy heart as her friend faded from sight leaving her alone with Andy after the two angels departed from the room. She looked at him with a sad smile which he returned before walking forward and hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry." Andy said comfortingly. "We'll get you home some how."

Bell said nothing but nodded her head against Andy's chest as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

It was noisy, very noisy like always. The doors were open, ramp down, the wheels scrapped off the metal before they landed on the tarmac. The sound of feet thudding off the metal followed next, the two raced off after the men dressed in white coats, green scrubs and blue jumpsuits.

"There seems to be no life threatining injuries but she's covered in injuries and some look infected." A Medic said as they jogged along side the gurney.

The set of double doors were thrown open as the staff pushed the gurney along the busy corridor, they turned the corner and ended up in an empty room where the gurney's breaks were put on and it was left in the room while the doctors and nurses got to work. The doctor in charge of the staff was barking out orders as he turned towards the door, he watched as a man and small boy appeared at the door.

"Where did you find her?" The doctor asked.

"The bay." The man answered. "It looked like she had been washed up onto the shore."

The doctor nodded and turned to look back at the soaking wet, unconscious girl. "Ok get some dry clean clothes in here, I want thick blankets too." He shouted and one of his nurses ran off out the room. He turned back to the man and his son. "Next question, who is she?"

The man shrugged. The little boy who had remained silent and scared walked forward stopping in front of the doctor. He reached into the pocket of his denim shorts and pulled out a bit of folded up paper, he handed it over and moved to stand back beside his father. "It's her I think." He stated.

The doctor quickly unfolded the paper and looked at the text and picture on it, a small smile played across his lips. He turned to another member of staff in the room. "Get a hold of The S.F.P.D." He told him. "Tell them that this man and his son just brought in Kayla Grace."

"Right away Doctor Walter." The male nurse said as he fled from the room.

"Kayla Grace?" The father asked confused. "We found Kayla Grace? How is that even possible? She's been missing for months."

The Doctor smiled. "Angels must have been smiling down on you today." He turned back to his patient. "Dear God," He muttered while looking at the scars and cuts she had on her skin. They stuck out like sore thumbs on her fair complexion. "Get we bandages, we need to get these cleaned before they get infected."

"Daddy," the little boy Michael said looking up at his father. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" He asked.

His father nodded. "Of course Mike, the doctors will look after her."

Unknown to anyone else in the room two people faded out from sight casting one last look at the girl who was lying on the bed with doctors and nurses surrounding her.

The nurse rounded the corner and legged it over to the reception desk, leaning on it with both hands he waited until the receptionist put the phone down and smiled up at him. Her face was happy and her eyes showed the smile reached her mouth, she looked egger to help.

"What can I do for you Neil?" The red head asked.

"Suzie I need that list of contact numbers that Inspector Morris left us." Neil said. Suzie rummaged around for a bit and then handed Neil a piece of white card, he looked at the text and he leaned over to the top of the counter, picked up the phone off the bay and started dialling numbers.

"Neil what is going on?" Suzie asked confused.

"Uh hi, I'm looking for an Inspector Morris." Neil said down the phone. "Hi, my name's Neil Jones I'm a nurse at the memorial hospital, about ten minuets ago medics brought in a young girl. A man and his son found her on the bay, she fits the description of Kayla Grace."

Suzie's eyes widened, she quickly snatched the piece of white card from in front of Neil and pushed herself across the floor to the other side of the desk in her chair where a girl called Emily usually sat. Quickly she lifted the other handset and began dialling numbers furiously. She held the phone to her ear and waited with baited breath for someone to answer.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it didn't confuse you too much. I know that some of the things Bell said weren't in this story or the first one, i just wanted to add in somethings she said during the course of her life. The scene with Wyatt, Chris and Piper i took from Charmed S4, E20 when Phoebe is crying in her room after vanquishing Cole. I thought that something like that had to happen because Chris needed to be comforted and i was going to have Mel joining in the hug instead of Piper but she's too busy trying to wash the blood from her hands. I thought that if i had Piper in the scene it would be a little more intresting.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it should be soon lol. **

**So the angel of destiny and death are working with andy to try and fix the prophecy problem and the underworld has been pretty quite, don't worry the demons will make another appearence in the next chapter and possibly get the thing they were looking for. **

**Please leave a review, i love hearing from my readers**

**Dreamer xox**


	17. See you again

Ok so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't realise it had been so long but I do have a very good reason for it! I have been totally swamped with End of Term stuff and I've been helping arrange a charity event so please, please don't kill me for not updating sooner! :)

Wow, guys can you believe it? We're on Chapter 16! It seems like only yesterday I wrote the last chapter for 'Living up to the name' and then decided to create this story lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. I only own what you have not seen before, please do not steal- blah...blah..blah...

Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I have a feeling some of you might and hopefully it will put smiles on your faces because it helped add one to mine :) Please don't forget to review- I love hearing from you guys! :)

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 16: See you again**

Arriving back down in the darkened areas that were the Underworld, Ebony walked with her hands on her hips showing the demons that stopped to look at her that she was anything but happy. This had gone horribly wrong! How could they have made a mistake like this? This was how demons lost lives, it was all that stupid bitch from the past, it was all her fault. If she hadn't been released none of this would have happened. Nothing would be standing in their way, now it was almost as if they had to start all over again. Glancing to the left she watched as one male demon kept their eyes on he as she walked, he was looking for too long. Turning to the left she threw her hand out quickly and two blue glowing energy balls flew from her palm and straight into his chest causing the sucker to blow up turning into a pile of ash.

"Killing the help, not a wise idea my sweet girl." A voice said.

Turning round Ebony glared at the witch who was causing all the trouble, she looked at her with a glare and threw her hand out lifting the witch from the past into the air and slamming her into the wall holding her there. Stalking forward Ebony stared her down as the witch looked at her, not seeming bothered even though she was being pinned up against a wall.

"You screwed everything up!" Ebony hissed. "Thanks to you the Halliwells are going to find Kayla!" She yelled.

The old witch's face went quite pale as she looked at the young girl with the hot temper in front of her. "How is that even possible?" She asked. "Lady Kayla is dead."

"Not anymore!" Ebony spat. "She's back and lying in a hospital bed, her precious Wyatt will soon be at her frigging side!"

Vivien looked alarmed this was not how it was supposed to be, it wasn't written like this- or it wasn't last time she looked at it. "Ebony." she coughed out as her throat began to tighten. "I did not know,"

"Like hell you didn't." Ebony spat. "Ever since you arrived I've been treated like crap and everything suddenly goes wrong."

"EBONY!" A voice barked.

The girl turned to the right and watched as Leon came running over to where she was standing, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled it down to her side releasing her hold on Vivien. Leon looked at her as if she had lost her mind causing Ebony's frown to become a little more prominent on her face.

"What are you doing?!" Leon yelled. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"NO!" Ebony screamed. "Kayla is back with the Halliwells!" She yelled. "If anyone has lost their mind it's _you_!" She spat. Turning away from the two evil-doers and walked off down the corridor.

"What?" Leon asked as he spun round to look at Vivien. "What does she mean Kayla is back?"

The witch from the past frowned. "I do not know." She answered. "This causes us a problem."

"You don't say!" Leon cried sarcastically. "How did that happen?" He asked his voice going back to normal. "I mean Barbus said…" Leon paused and thought back to the conversation he had with a woman not that long ago. He turned to look at Vivien. "Shit," He cursed. "Bell, she must have been pregnant."

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asked. "What has Lady Claire carrying a child got to do with the prophecy?" She asked.

"A line would change and the new one would be about the un-born child and it's mother." Leon ran his fingers through his hair. "The only one that could have been pregnant would have been Bell."

"What now?" Vivien asked. "How do we get it now?" She asked. "The bond will be strong again."

"Not yet, it needs time to fully heal. He'll be on alert for a long while yet." Leon answered. "Get Ebony, you two need to do something for me."

"And prey tell, what are you going to do?" Vivien asked.

"Going to see my contact." Leon hissed as he shimmered out of the underworld.

* * *

The shrill noise of the phone ringing throughout the Halliwell manor broke the silence, Phoebe exited from the living room. Her face was tired and worn looking, about six hours ago every ones' lives shattered again the whole family left in pieces. Phoebe walked over to where the phone sat in the hall and she picked it up, her mind was on the people who were upstairs sleeping in Chris' room. Pressing the green coloured button with the silver phone on it Phoebe lifted the handset to her ear and spoke.

"Hello Halliwell Manor." She said in the cheeriest voice she could manage.

'_Hi sweetheart'_ a male voice rang from the other side.

"Hi Daddy." Phoebe said with a sad smile on her face, now a days when things got hard Phoebe took great comfort in knowing her father was in her life, ready to help at all costs.

'_How is everyone?'_ Victor asked even though he knew fine well it was a stupid. _'I mean I know everyone's not ok but I thought…'_

"Dad it's ok." Phoebe said with a small smile. "I know what you mean. We're all holding on I guess."

'_How's Chris?' _

Phoebe let out a sigh. "He went up to his room after he spoke to Mark, he's been up there ever since with Wyatt and Piper. I checked on them a while ago and they were all sleeping."

'_That's good to hear, I'm glad he's not shutting everyone else out.'_

"Me too Dad."

Victor let out a sigh on the other end of the line. _'Ah, sweetie I got to go, the knights are threatening to kill Sam because we won't let them come over.'_

Phoebe let out a small chuckle. "Ok Daddy, I love you."

'_I love you too Phoebe, tell everyone we send our love and we'll pop over once the knights have calmed down…Merlin put Sam down __**NOW!**__' _Victor barked._ 'Bye honey!'_

"Bye Dad." Phoebe said with a shake of her head. She pulled the phone away and placed it down on the bay before walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

Looking around the very white surroundings was starting to give her a sore head, she wished she had sunglasses or something with her. This was beginning to get ridiculous, wasn't she meant to have moved on now? She had given up her shot at life so her friend could go back, she had made the deal so shouldn't she have been heading off towards the afterlife now? She could picture Penny sitting with a frown on her face, cursing all that was good. It caused a small smile to appear on her lips but it faded quickly as she thought more about Penny, she was a Halliwell, great Grandmother too…Chris.

Pain filled every inch of her as she thought of who she was leaving behind. She was never going to see him again, tears filled her eyes and she frowned deeply. She was meant to be dead, she wasn't supposed to feel anything- the pain was meant to be gone. Nothing ever went to plan when the Halliwells were involved did it? Sighing Bell took a seat on the chair that had magically appeared a few moments ago, she crossed her right leg over her left and found herself leaning on her hand as her arm rested on her knee. If this was the afterlife, it was pretty boring. Bell looked around confused wondering where Andy had gone, she had been told he would be back in a moment but he hadn't actually said where he was going. Where could he go anyway? It was nothing but a large white room with floating clouds, there was nowhere to go!

Rubbing at her temples Bell let out yet another sigh, why was her head beginning to hurt? Or was she just imagine it? Suddenly all concepts of life and death became jumbled and Bell found herself wondering if you could still feel emotions and pain in the afterlife. Her head began to throb as all of the unanswered questions buzzed around her head, flying in and out of her ears. Nothing was right, nothing made sense.

"No wonder your head hurts with all that thinking you're doing. I can feel your head throbbing from over here." A voice said.

Bell looked up and watched as the bright white lights swirled round and became a column before touching the white floor, yes the white lights added to the brightness of the room causing Bell to frown a little. When she looked back at the person once the lights had disappeared she let out a small smile as she looked at Prudence Halliwell.

"Hi." Prue said softly. "How are you holding up honey?" she asked.

"As well as I can be Prue." Bell answered honestly. "Although I wish someone told me how bright this place was, I could have brought some sunglasses."

Prue chuckled a little and sat down on the chair that appeared at Bell's side. She looked at the young girl sympathetically and managed to read a few of her thoughts. "The baby didn't feel anything. It was too little."

Bell shook her head a little. "Doesn't make it an excuse does it? I didn't do my job right." Bell looked at Prue. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," She said as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I was meant to be with Chris forever and we were meant to have kids and, I know…" She paused to sniff. "I know, things aren't set in stone but I thought that this would be the one thing I was sure of." Her voice became very weak as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I guess not."

"Honey," Prue said as she reached over and pulled the young girl into her arms, placing her right hand at the base of her skull stroking her hair in an effort to comfort her. "Shh," Prue soothed. "We can fix this, you're right. You're not meant to be here but you are and we need to fix that."

"How?" Bell asked into Prue's shoulder. "How do we fix something like this?"

"You're a Halliwell girl last name or not." Prue answered with a smile. "We always cheat death." She looked at Bell with a warm smile and brushed away her tears. "Just have a little faith ok sweetie?"

Bell nodded. "Prue,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Bell said with a smile.

The eldest Halliwell sister smiled a proud smile, she was glad to be of use even though she had been long gone for a long while now. It was nice to know she could still make people smile and lend a hand when the going got tough. Brushing a few strands of hair out of Bell's face the Halliwell witch pulled Bell to her feet and kept a hold of her hand. "Since Andy is taking so long, as are the other two how about we do something to pass the time?"

"Like what?" Bell asked as Prue walked her forward. "It's an empty room."

"Well I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll be up for it." Prue said a little uneasy. "Would you like to see what the future would have been like?" Prue asked. "If you were…"

Bell thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah." She said quietly. "I wanna see, it might help me get over it."

"My thoughts exactly." Prue said as she and Bell faded out of the room.

* * *

He couldn't deny it any longer, no matter how much he wanted to lie there with his brother and mother in his arms he just couldn't. His arm had gone to sleep and his eyes refused to close over. Wyatt carefully glanced over to the clock on the wall of Chris' old room, he had been a sleep for about five hours. A new personal best for him. He moved ever so slightly and realised his arm was curled around Chris' sleeping and shaking form. Wyatt frowned a little, Chris was still shaking. Getting up the eldest Halliwell brother pulled the duvet up around his mother and brother before leaning forward, with one swift, gentle movement Wyatt caressed Chris' cheek softly and smiled when he saw his little brother's face relax.

Wyatt knew what he was doing, he was trying to keep the dreams away, Chris was always one for terrible night terrors. He always got them especially after horrible events and even at the age he was today, a young man, he still got them. Wyatt could feel the guarded feeling in their link and he sighed, there wasn't much more he could do for Chris. He couldn't bring back Bell and he didn't know how to stop his brother hurting…but maybe he could help ease the pain. He could make a potion that would give Chris dreamless sleep, that would mean he wouldn't be haunted by nightmares and he could get a goodnight sleep.

Deciding that was what he was going to do Wyatt walked towards the door quietly, he reached out to touch the door handle when he stopped abruptly. Pain filled his insides and he felt his eyes begin to water. "Mom, Chris." He said quite loudly. It felt like his insides were on fire, wrapping his arms around his middle Wyatt sank to his knees. "Mom." He said again louder this time. He sat down on his knees and then moved them to the side so he was sitting on the floor.

"Wyatt." Chris said still half asleep as he pushed himself up, he heard his brother's call and he could sense fear in their link. Wyatt hardly ever got scared. Looking over his shoulder the young man that had been tucked up safely between his mother and brother let out a gasp before throwing the duvet off himself. "Wyatt!" he cried before dissolving into a shower of orbs.

The phone began to ring and the whole house sprung back to life after being deadly quiet for the past few hours.

The sleeping Halliwell sister's eyes shot open and she pushed herself into a sitting position, she looked around confused and watched as the orbs appeared next to Wyatt. Piper frowned at her youngest son, she would have scolded him for personal gain but that could wait. It suddenly dawned on her that something was wrong. Getting up she made her way over to where the boys were, fear was clawing away at her heart.

"Wy what's wrong?" Chris asked as he held his hands out over his brother the golden light appeared but it did not ease Wyatt's discomfort. Chris was scared, really, really scared. He couldn't loose another loved one, he watched as Wyatt screwed his face up in discomfort again, why couldn't he heal him? "Dad!" Chris called out. "Dad we need you!"

Piper watched with bated breath as the shower of orbs appeared and then faded leaving Leo behind looking startled. He quickly dropped to his knees and held his hands out over Wyatt while Chris moved back a little to let his father in. "Wyatt honey where does it hurt?" Piper asked as she watched her husband try to heal their son.

"Everywhere." Wyatt managed to get out as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Doctor Walter and his crack staff, were still busy at work trying to make the injured girl as comfortable as possible. With broken ribs her breathing was slightly restricted, with steady hands Doctor Walter lifted Kayla's head up and he placed the oxygen mask over her face. Her eyelids shot open as another nurse placed her hands down on the bruised and broken ribs, letting out a small cry of pain, the tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her world started to darken again. Doctor Walter looked at her worriedly, he looked at the nurse who had lifted her hands from where she was testing for broken bones and frowned at her.

"Miss Grace," He said softly. "Kayla, Kayla can you hear me?" He asked. The girl did not move or respond to his calls. He sighed. "Ok she's out again, I need 2mg of morphine in here." he called.

* * *

"PIPER!" Phoebe's voice filled the air, she sounded like she was in trouble. Taking one quick look at her sons and husband the eldest Halliwell fled the room and made her way across the hall, her heeled shoes 'clicking' furiously as she ran. She ran down the stairs her right hand gliding across the banister as she did so. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Phoebe confused, her sister was crying and holding the phone out to her.

Phoebe made a little grunt of pain and she wrapped her left arm around her middle, Piper looked at her even more confused, that was the same movement Wyatt had made to ease his pain. Piper took the phone from her sister and then helped her sit down on the stairs. It was clear that Phoebe was channelling Wyatt's pain.

"Hello?" Piper said down the phone.

'_Ms. Halliwell, its San Francisco Memorial. You and your family need to get down here right away.' _The female voice said. _'We've just had a girl brought in and we have reason to believe that it's Kayla Grace.'_

Piper's eyes grew wide, suddenly things started making sense. Wyatt's sudden pain, Phoebe picking up on it, everything was connected to Kayla. The words from the prophecy played over and over in her head. "Wait a second please." Piper said into the phone. She took it away from her ear. "Amy!" she called. "Could you come here for a second please?"

The girl in question arrived from the living room with a piece of paper in her hand, Piper smiled at her. She was carrying exactly what she needed to see and Piper didn't have to say the word resulting in causing the woman on the other end of the line to think something strange was going on.

"Can I have a quick look at that?" She asked.

Amy nodded and handed it over to Piper. She looked at Phoebe and noticed the condition she was in. "Are you ok?" She asked.

" '_Darkest bonds and evil's might will steal a child from the night,_

_If they chose to cross the other shall see the sun, two lives for one.'_ Of course…" Piper read aloud to herself. That was it, Bell and the baby were two souls so that meant Bell must have crossed to the afterlife meaning…

"Hello?" Piper said down the line. "Sorry, we'll be there as soon as we can. We're leaving right now."

'_Ok ma'am, when you arrive come to the desk and we'll sort everything out.'_

"Thank you." Piper said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Amy and handed her back the lined paper with the prophecy. "I need you to gather up the troops down here sweetie, tell them we gotta go." She turned to Phoebe who was slowly starting to regain her composure. "And you Missy need to stand up." she said taking Phoebe by the arm. "We gotta get the guys upstairs."

"Is it really her?" Phoebe asked as the tears continued to gather in her eyes.

Piper nodded. "I think so honey, I mean Wyatt suddenly started feeling pain and the prophecy says, you know what? It's her. We don't need a magical explanation." Piper said as she and Phoebe ran up the stairs.

"Who's her?" Amy asked the two sisters as she watched them go up the stairs.

"They found Kayla!" Piper called back.

"Get Paige to get Kathryn!" Phoebe added.

* * *

The pain started to subside and Wyatt's breathing evened out the room filled with silence as Leo and Chris watched Wyatt making sure he wasn't about to collapse or anything. Hearing Piper's voice float through the air caused the three males to turn their heads towards the door, had they caught her correctly or where they just imagining things? Wyatt quickly pushed himself upwards, Leo and Chris following him and they made their way to stand in the hallway.

"Lets go, lets go!" Phoebe called clapping her hands together as she started opening doors and making her way towards the attic. "People move!"

Wyatt looked at his mother, it looked like she was crying. He stared at her confused. "Mom what's going on?" He asked.

Piper walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "They found her, they found Kayla."

Wyatt let out a gasp as did Leo. Chris on the other hand watched as his brother took off down the stairs making threats to vanquish anyone who wasn't ready to go in the next two minuets. Chris stood at the doorway his heart sinking ever so slightly in his chest, his hands slid into the pockets of his jeans and he blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay. Leo turned away from Piper and looked at his youngest son, he placed a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"She's really not coming back is she?" Chris asked. "She crossed so Kayla could live. She's not…"

"You don't know that son." Leo said pulling Chris in for a hug. "We can still find a way to bring Bell back, don't loose hope."

'_I already have.'_ Chris thought to himself.

Chris nodded as he pulled away from his Dad. "Thanks." he said quietly. He watched as his father went off to get Mel out of her room. Chris watched with a heavy heart, he was so relieved that someone had found Kayla. He just felt a little jealous of Wyatt because he was going to get to see Kayla again, have her back in his arms. While his girlfriend wasn't ever going to be coming back.

"Chris you coming?" Wyatt asked from the top of the stairs causing Chris to snap out of his trance. "I mean you don't have to but…" Wyatt paused wondering if this was going to sound selfish. "I'd really like my little brother to be there."

Chris felt his heart slide even more, here he was feeling jealous of Wyatt and his older brother was practically begging him to come along to see Kayla, but not forcing him. It made Chris feel about three inches tall. Chris nodded and he took his hands out of his pockets and jogged to the staircase, Mel and her parents behind him.

Phoebe reached the attic door and pushed it open to find Jason, Jenny and Gracie still brewing potions and such, the middle Halliwell sister walked into the room her foot kicking off something. Looking down she spotted a video camera, she frowned a little but decided against looking at it, they had to go now.

"Guys come on." Phoebe said as she grabbed Jason by the arm. "Someone found Kayla."

* * *

"Who the hell do they think they are anyway?!" A female voice yelled throughout the once peaceful heavens causing those around her to frown. "Making the prophecy change! I mean the nerve!"

Andy frowned as he rubbed his right ear, yes the woman on his right could have argued for the rest of eternity, she had the time to do so. Sighing he turned and looked at one of the other women in his company silently begging for their help but they just looked at him, it was his fault she was like this anyway. Andy placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled very loudly causing the venting woman to become silent, all eyes turned on him and he suddenly felt as if he was about to get in trouble from the school headmaster.

"Penny I know you're upset but,"

"Upset?!" Penelope Halliwell screeched. "Upset is not the word I would have used _Andrew!_"

Andy cringed at the use of his full name, this was a little more difficult than he thought, hearing a cough Andy turned round to look at the woman with sandy blonde hair standing behind him. Oh dear, now he was really in for it. He thought about orbing out but what good would that have been? It would have only pissed everyone off and this was a very difficult situation.

"Before you start yelling at me too I would just like to point out she's not ready to see you yet." Andy said standing his ground. "You may not agree with this but I chose Prue to go and see Bell because she has some things she needs to see before we can do anything."

The woman laughed a little and walked forward giving the white lighter a brief hug before pulling away and standing back beside Patty Halliwell. Her eyes and hair were the same as a girl Andy had only met a few days ago, she was an older version of her daughter, they were very alike- there was no doubt about that. Casey Davis looked at the young man a sense of pride swelling inside her, she was glad she hadn't seen her daughter yet. He was right, Prue did have to show her a few things first.

"Andy," Casey said sweetly. "I know and I agree with you. Prue has to show her so that Bell's mind becomes clear so she can do this."

Patty sighed as she looked at Casey. "Are you sure you want to put her through this?" She asked.

Casey shook her head. "No, I'm her mother but if we don't what hope have we got with getting her home?" She asked. "I'm scared this won't work but really what have we got too lose? She's already dead."

* * *

Wyatt's breath caught in his throat, the tears welling up in his ice blue eyes. He couldn't believe it, she was there right in front of him and he had never felt so afraid before in his life. Doctor Walter placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder for some encouragement and told him it was ok for him to go in. It didn't make Wyatt feel any better, he was still very afraid. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she didn't want to be with him? What if she just wanted to be alone? Walking into the room slowly Wyatt noticed that Kayla was lying on the bed with her eyes closed over, she was lying so still. The doctor had explained she was out cold, her body had gone under some stress and she needed time to rest. He had allowed Kathryn into see her but it was too much for the woman a few months younger than Piper. Doctor Walter had then allowed Wyatt into see her, after all the young man had been separated from the love of his life.

Hearing the sound of talking Wyatt stopped and looked back over his shoulder Doctor Walter frowned. "Damned police." He muttered. He looked at Wyatt. "Go on, I'll take care of it. No questioning for quite some time." He walked away and Wyatt turned back round to look at Kayla.

Wyatt walked closer to the bed and finally stopped at the side, his whole body was shaking and he was fighting so desperately to keep the tears from falling. Lying there with the white sheet pulled up underneath her chin made Kayla look so deathly pale and fragile, Wyatt had never seen her look so fragile- he was so scared. Taking a seat in the large uncomfortable chair that sat at the bed's side Wyatt looked at Kayla for a few more moments. He lifted his right hand and let it hover above Kayla's for a moment, he was scared that if he moved it down to take a hold of her hand that his hand would go right through hers and he would wake up alone in his room. Swallowing the fears that seemed to be rising the Twice-Blessed child carefully placed his hand down on the top of Kayla's and he let out a small sob as the tears finally broke through their barrier and rolled down his cheeks. Slowly he closed his fingers around her hand hoping he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Kayla?" he said softly hoping it would wake her. "Kayla baby, wake up." He begged. "Please wake up baby." He stroked the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Please, you've got to wake up." He watched through a veil of tears as she lay perfectly still. The horrible oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. He looked at her face and noticed something small just under her eye, it was a tear. Reaching forward with his other hand Wyatt carefully brushed it away- his soft touch did not stir her at all.

Mel stood with her arms wrapped around herself watching through the glass window, the blinds had been left open and Mel couldn't help but look in the room. Another scene played out in front of her which left her feeling empty and scared. It had been happening more recently, the tears. Her brothers used to be the knights in her fairytale, they'd protect her from all of the evil, they were brave, strong, determined and never once did they cry. They kept it together for the sake of their little sister, and now watching Wyatt break down at Kayla's side Mel felt that horrible, terrified feeling overcome her again. It was like tears, droplets of water that fell again and again. Mel found herself feeling scared again and again, she watched them break down again and again. It seemed that no matter what they were doing now it always ended in picking up pieces- again and again.

Feeling arms wrap around her Mel looked over her shoulder to see Chris standing behind her, his chin resting on her shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him a little and he placed a kiss on her cheek, it caused her to let out a small sigh. Here he was making sure she was alright when it was meant to be the other way around. The two stood watching their older brother for a moment before Chris broke the silence.

"You ok Mellie?" He asked softly.

Mel shook her head no and it ended up in Chris letting go of her and turning her round to face him, he watched as thick tears began to fall and he lifted his hands brushing them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Hey, hey stop it." Chris said softly. "You can not break down ok? Not now, if you start crying I'll start and then what good would we be?"

Mel looked at her older brother, he really was something. How could he be acting like this? She was beginning to get angry and she didn't know why. She didn't want to get angry but she did. "How can you stand there and make a joke like that Chris?" She asked. "You just lost the love of your life and your un-born child how can you be standing here trying to make me feel better?!" She asked. "It isn't normal!"

Chris sighed as a painful expression appeared on his face. "When is anything ever normal in this family?" He asked. "Mel it still hurts, hell it's gonna hurt for a very long time but right now it's not about me. It's about Wyatt and Kayla. I can grieve and break down in my room, right now Wyatt needs me so I'm here."

Mel burst into tears as she attached herself to Chris, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his arms fall around her shoulders and felt his lips kiss her hair. "Why are you so damn self-less?" She sobbed into his chest. "You make the rest of us look so bad!"

Chris smiled just a little, but it wasn't a proper one. With his lips still against Mel's hair he spoke in a hushed tone. "Because it's who I am." he said quietly.

* * *

Bell stumbled slightly as she and Prue arrived in a shower of bright white lights, the younger of the two witches looked around confused, it looked as if they were outside the Halliwell manor. She turned and looked at Prue, looking for an answer. The older witch was looking around her not paying attention to the witch at her side. Bell looked around, the sun was shining and it seemed to be a little cold out, it was autumn she decided, making her assumption on the colour of the leaves that were hanging from the trees. Hearing the sound of car wheels rolling across tarmac caused Bell to shudder a little, maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Taking a deep breath she watched as Prue moved to sit on the steps of the manor, Bell walked over and took a seat beside her- after all she had to see this to move on right?

The two witches from the afterlife watched as a small black mini cooper pulled into the drive, it pulled up behind the black SUV and the driver turned off the engine and began faffing around the inside. Bell watched as the driver's side door was opened and a young woman who was dressed in blue jeans and a purple jacket with a scarf wrapped round her neck got out from the car and stood to her full height. They closed the door over and locked the car before walking up the drive, Bell let out a small gasp as the woman took her large black sunglasses off her face. Bell was looking at herself, standing she looked directly at the version of herself in front of her. She let out a small low whistle.

"Damn I look great." she said with a laugh.

Prue stood and shook her head as she did so. "You've been spending far too much time with Paige." She said as they followed the older Bell into the Manor. The girls moved to the side as the Future Bell closed the front door over and walked into the hall a little more, taking off her jacket as she did so. Prue and Bell stood out of the way ready to watch the scene play out in front of them.

"Hello?" Future Bell called as she placed her sunglasses and keys down on the table and took her scarf off placing it beside the other items.

"Hey honey!" A voice called. Bell smirked a little she knew it was Piper who had called. "Two seconds I just gotta get something out of the oven!"

Future Bell shook her head and hung her jacket up on the banister, she could hear whispering and it caused her to turn round and look into the living room. She watched with a smile as Chris appeared walking round the side of the sofa, he was a little hunched over and he kept looking down which caused Bell to look at him a little confused. He looked up at her and flashed a smile, it made both Bell's hearts melt.

"Hey look who it is." Chris said with a grin. "It's Mommy!"

Chris took another step forward and Bell grinned wildly at the sight, there standing in front of Chris was a small girl with sandy coloured hair, she was walking a little in front of Chris keeping a hold of his hands.

"Momma!" She said excitedly as she saw Future Bell standing in the hall.

Past Bell looked at Prue as the tears welled up in her eyes, she was feeling a little sad because she had to watch from afar but the smile on her face showed she was happy. She was looking at Chris and their little girl. Bell felt her heartstrings tug as she looked at the little girl, bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair, a mix of her and Chris. She was beautiful. Bell stood fighting the urge to walk forward and touch her, she knew she couldn't she was only an observer. That didn't make it any less painful though.

"Hey baby!" Bell said with a big smile. She watched as the little girl disappeared in a shower of purple, blue and white lights. She looked at Chris with wide eyes. Seeing the orbs appear she held her arms out as the little girl appeared on her hip. "Look at you." She said happily. "You did it baby, you can orb!"

"We've been practising lots haven't we Hope?" Chris said with a smile as he walked over and placed his arms around his wife, his hands resting on her waist. The little girl nodded her head.

Bell laughed. "Well done to Daddy then too." She said leaning in and kissing him softly. She pulled away slightly but their foreheads stayed touching. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chris said softly. "I got finished at lunch and thought I'd come by and see you but your receptionist said you were extremely busy because Kayla had disappeared."

Bell looked at him confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, right in the middle of a fitting. Something about Ally disappearing at Kindergarten."

"Hey what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Chris asked suddenly remembering something.

"Hi Bell!" A future Piper said as she walked out of her kitchen with an apron tied round her middle, she dusted her slightly floured hands on it before hugging the young woman.

Bell shook her head signalling she'd tell him later, which caused Chris to frown a little. "Hi Piper." Bell said kissing her mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Did Hope show you what she's been practising?" Piper asked smiling at her granddaughter.

"Oh yeah, she orbed right to me for a cuddle didn't you baby girl?"

_"Fitting?"_ Past Bell asked confused. She looked at Prue who was standing with a smile on her face, she knew what was going on and she wanted to torture Bell but the young witch couldn't take it. "Prue what are they talking about?"

"Remember that crazy idea you and Kayla had, you got it after watching a certain DVD? Well you two decided that you wanted to put the crazy idea into action. I believe it was called _'Princess Gowns'_ or something."

Bell looked at Prue and then back at the future picture of herself, Chris and Hope, then she looked back at Prue. If her eyes could have, they would have popped out from her head. Their silly little idea came true. Bell laughed a little and shook her head as the tears started all over again. "We did it, We actually did something on our list."

"You did more than one." Prue said with a smirk. "But I can't tell you what." She laughed a little.

Suddenly the air rippled and demons appeared disrupting the happy scene that was taking place in the manor's hallway. Future Bell handed Hope to Piper and began punching and kicking one demon before using her telekinesis to throw it into a wall. Chris was using his own telekinesis and molecular combustion to get rid of the pests. Piper on the other hand flicked her hand once before taking Hope into the kitchen, it caused past Bell to sigh a little. They had clearly worked out a system for when demons attacked.

Seeing a demon move towards her future-self Bell lifted her hands but then dropped them back down to her sides, she couldn't do anything to help as she was dead, she was just observing and she had no powers anymore. The demon walked right through Prue causing her to shiver, Bell screwed her face up not really wanting to see herself get hurt.

Future Bell turned her head and threw her hand out expecting to send a sonic blast at the demon, however what happened next caused her to frown deeply. The demon started laughing as the now blue coloured wave hit him. Bell looked at the demon confused and tried again, he started laughing. Her eyes grew wide as the demon stepped forward and threw his hand out sending Bell across the floor and into the dining room.

Chris saw the scene out the corner of his eye. "What the hell…" He mumbled.

"Ouch." Bell and Prue hissed as they watched the other Bell collide with one of the dining room table legs.

Chris spun round on the spot and saw Bell slide across the polished wooden floor, he got that really pissed look on his face that past Bell knew all to well. His knuckles went white and the blue and white sparks began to crackle like crazy between his fingers and in his palms, he spoke to the demon in a very harsh and cold tone. "Get away from my wife!" Chris spat as his eyes clouded over and they became white. Throwing his hands out Chris let his Elder bolts loose and they vanquished the last three demons that were standing in the hall. Smoke began to rise from the piles of ashes on the floor, it was a pretty gruesome sight. The white disappeared and his sea green irises returned, the sparks in his hands faded also and all that was left was a very scared looking witch lighter. Running forward Chris got down on his knees at Bell's side and shook her, he was talking away to her, saying her name but she wasn't moving.

Bell watched the sight and turned her head to the side not being able to watch anymore, it was sending her too many recent horrible memories. She couldn't help but wonder if Chris had acted like this when he found her in the attic with Mel and Amy, the tears gathered.

"Bell," he pleaded, his voice desperate. "Come on baby…"

Prue sighed and reached over taking a hold of Bell's hand letting her know she was there if she needed her.

* * *

Sir Lionel watched with a small smirk on his face as Victor yelled at Merlin for using his magic on Sam, the shaken up white lighter was sitting with Sir Kay and Sir Bediver on either side of him on the sofa, they were sitting with him so he calmed down- the hyperventilating stopping. The youngest knight from the past shook his head as he watched the old wizard stand his ground not wanting to back down, Merlin meant well. They all did, they were here to help so the world could get back to normal. Sir Lionel watched as Victor raised his finger pointing at Merlin, he was not going to like that.

Turning away the knight looked out the window watching as the city life continued moving on the streets below, he couldn't believe the future was like this, it was more magical than he ever thought it could be. Looking outside he wondered if his future life lived in the city, or if he resided in the safety of where Camelot stood. Lionel let out a sigh, where he was from he knew a crumbling Camelot, but maybe if they fixed things here Wyatt could rise to his throne and build a new Camelot after all he was too be Arthur's successor- and Lionel couldn't think of a better person. He had surrounded himself with family and friends who loved him, the power not once going to his head. Wyatt would make a great King, if only he accepted it. He was destined to be a great King, his past-life Matthew was a great friend of Lionel, he was the King's little brother. Lionel thought it was so very strange to see Matthew as a different person, but seeing Wyatt Lionel knew the Matthew he knew was somewhere inside.

Looking down he watched as two people began to turn in towards the house, he watched confused as the two people began talking to each other, their faces hidden beneath their hoods. The air rippled around them and Lionel's eyes widened in horror. He spun round and looked at the knights and older males in the room. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, before the word had left his lips Lionel felt his feet lifting off the floor and him going flying across to the left landing on the large TV that sat in the corner.

Swords were drawn, Sam and Victor looked around in a slight panic, they ran over to where Lionel had fallen and began attending to him. Sam healing his wounds.

"What business do you have here?" Merlin asked as he watched the hoods come down. His face fell into a frown. "Vivien." He spat.

"How good to see you old friend." Vivien said with a smirk as she looked at Ebony. "Let's make this easy. Where's the sword?" She asked.

"Nice try hag." Sir Kay said with a laugh. "We would never tell you."

"Very well." Ebony said as she flicked her finger causing Victor to float in the air. The old man began clawing at his neck. "Where is it?" She asked.

Sam looked up at Victor watching as his friend's face began to go a slightly strange colour, the demon was cutting off his air supply. "What are you looking for?!" Sam yelled.

"Stay out of this Sam!" Sir Bediver called as he moved to thrust his sword into Ebony's chest. Vivien raised a hand and a green shield came up around the two females, the sword went flying across the floor out of Sir Bediver's hands.

"Tell me kind sir," Vivien said as she looked at Sam as he sat with his hands still over Lionel, his eyes locked onto Victor. "Where is your grandson's precious sword?" She asked.

"What?" Sam asked confused. "My grandson doesn't have a..." Sam paused, she wasn't talking about Henry Jr. She was talking about Wyatt. He was the only one in the family with a sword, and it wasn't just any sword- it was Excalibur. "The Elders have it, 'up there'." He told the old hag. "Let him go, I told you where it is so let Victor go!"

Vivien nodded and Ebony released her hand, Victor fell to the floor gasping for breath. Sir Kay and Bediver where over at his side in less than two seconds while Merlin stood glaring at the two evil women.

"Thank you." Vivien said before shimmering out of the room with Ebony at her side.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sam." Merlin said as he turned round to look at him as Sir Lionel gasped sitting up.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I do."

* * *

Bell and Prue were knocked off their feet as everything around them began to move faster and faster, everything became a blur until it stopped completely, coming to a sudden halt. Bell put her hands down in front of her as she was thrown forward by the sudden force that hit her. She looked over at Prue who was frowning, the two dead witches pushed themselves up to find they were still standing in the hall of the manor. Prue glanced over to the dining room and found Chris and Bell were no longer there. Hearing talking Prue walked over to the living room Bell following her. The two of them stood behind the sofa watching the scene in front of them, Bell glancing to the clock and then back to the people in front of her.

"You really scared me back there." Chris said as he brushed some of the stray hairs out of Bell's face as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Sorry." Bell said quietly.

"I mean what is wrong with your powers?" Chris asked. "It was really weird, at first I thought I was imagining him laughing."

Bell lifted her head from Chris' chest she looked at him with a small guilty look on her face. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." She said quietly. "This has been happening the past few days and I asked your Mom about it and she told me something."

"Ok..." Chris said not really understanding. "What is it?"

"Her powers acted up like that when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Bell said seeing the look on Chris' face she quickly continued. "So I went to the doctors at lunch today and told the receptionist that if you called to make up a cover story so you wouldn't find out."

Bell looked at Prue, her jaw dropped. "No way." She said looking at the older woman. "Prue why the hell are you letting me see this?" She asked annoyed. "I can't...I don't want..."

"You need to see this to let go. You know that." Prue said.

"Why do I need to let go?!" Bell yelled. "No one's told me what I'm going to do."

"Just watch this and then we can leave." Prue said folding her arms across her chest.

Chris opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"Wait," Bell said looking at him confused. "You're not mad?"

Chris shook his head. "Should I be?" He asked with a smirk. "Babe its ok, you are allowed to freak out. So what did the doctor say?"

"We're gonna need to move Hope out of the small room and into a bigger one so we can turn it back into a nursery." Bell said with a smirk.

Chris let out a small laugh and he leaned forward kissing Bell softly on the lips, they pulled away and Bell moved so she was lying back down on the sofa, her head on Chris' chest. Chris lay with the biggest smile on his face and he placed his hands on Bell's stomach kissing her head. Hearing footsteps the two people lying on the sofa looked up to see Leo hand Hope over the back of the sofa. Chris lifted his hands from Bell's stomach and caught Hope placing her down gently on top of Bell.

"Someone wanted to see you before she went to sleep." Leo said as he rolled up his wet shirt sleeves. "She doesn't understand the concept of _'you're going home'_." Leo said with a smirk.

"I thought Hope was having a bath not you Dad." Chris said with a laughed.

"Oh ha, ha." Leo said as he shook his head and walked away.

"Mommy Grandpa was making bubbles in the bath!" Hope said happily as she grinned at her parents. "He made one dis big!" She said holding her hands apart to show exactly how big it was.

Bell laughed and ran one of her hands over the top of Hope's hair brushing stray strands back off her face. "Your grandpa is a troublemaker." She said with a smile.

"Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?" Hope asked as she looked down. She was sitting on her Mom who was sitting on her Dad who was sitting on the sofa.

"Dad was hogging up the sofa so I sat on him." Bell said with a smirk.

"That's not true." Chris said with a smile. "Mommy needed a cuddle and she thought she better get one before you came down." Chris stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh." Hope said with a little smile. "Well dat means I can hug you both." She said with a laugh leaning forward and stretching her little arms out so they were touching her mom and dad.

"Careful baby girl." Chris said sternly. "You don't wanna hurt Mommy."

Bell frowned as she tilted her head to look at Chris. "She won't hurt me, it's tiny."

Hope sat up confused. "What's tiny?" She asked. "Mommy do you gots a bump?" She asked. "Grandma has pink plasters."

Bell and Chris laughed. "No sweetie Mommy's fine." Bell told her. "How the heck do I explain this?" she wondered aloud. "Uh...because Mommy and Daddy have been really good parents so far...the uh... the stork has decided that you're gonna be a big sister. Like Ally is a big brother."

Hope's eyes lit up and she started to giggle. "I get a baby brother or sister?" She asked excitedly.

Chris nodded. "You sure do, and me and you have got to make sure Mommy's safe and that nothing hurts her. Otherwise the baby might get hurt."

Hope nodded. "Ok." She smiled. "When's the baby coming?" she asked. "I wanna see now."

Chris laughed. "You can't yet, the baby's gotta wait until it's ready."

"Like grandma's muffins?" Hope asked causing Past Bell and Prue to cry with laughter, they couldn't have put it a better way themselves.

"Yeah." Bell laughed. "Like a muffin."

Piper walked into the room carrying a cup of warm milk for her granddaughter, she smiled at the scene in front of her. "I thought that Hope could have some milk to help her sleep in the car." She said with a smile.

"Guess what Grandma!" Hope said as she orbed off her Mom and Dad. She appeared in Piper's arms. "I get my own little muffin!" She smiled widely at Piper.

"Sorry?" Piper asked confused, Chris and Bell lay on the sofa laughing.

"I gets to be a big sister!" Hope said happily as she held onto her Grandmother.

"You do?" Piper asked turning to look at Chris and Bell who were sitting with sheepish smiles on their faces.

Bell sniffed sadly as she watched the scene, it hurt knowing she wasn't going to live this life. Wiping at her eyes she turned to Prue. "Ok I wanna go, I'll do whatever I have to do." She said softly. Prue nodded and took a hold of her hand and the two faded out.

* * *

Strange noises filled her ears as the ringing finally subsided, soft beeps and distant noises were all she could hear. Slowly everything began to return to the way it was meant to be, fingers and toes began to move ever so slightly. There was still the thumping inside her head but it wasn't as bad as it had been, her chest didn't seem as tight or as sore either but when she took a sharp inhale of breath the pain returned but only for a moment. Slowly her eyelids began to flicker, her strength returning ever so slightly with ever passing second, finally she got her eyes open but the harsh light caused her to wince closing them over for a few moments. When the large blue and green spots disappeared she tried again, opening her eyes slowly, blinking a few times the fuzzy outlines and dark shapes filled with colour and focus.

The room was white, looking at it made her want to close her eyes over again and go back to sleep, she was so tired but she couldn't sleep. Not yet, she had to find out what was going on first. She went to move her hands but found that one of them stayed perfectly still, something touching it. Looking down and slightly to the side her large brown eyes met with a mop of slightly curly blonde hair and what looked like a red coloured t-shirt. The mop of hair seemed to be facing the bed, studying the head a little more she realised the person was asleep, hunched up in an extremely uncomfortable position but that wasn't what made her gasp, it was when she realised who the mop of hair belonged too, that was the thing that made her gasp.

Using a lot of willpower she managed to move her hand slightly under his, the tears were already beginning to fall, she moved her lips slowly but nothing came out. Deciding that if she panicked nothing would happen, taking another deep breath caused her insides to light a fire for a moment but the pain faded and she tried again.

"Wy," She whispered. No, not loud enough. He slept like a log, on a good night. "Wyatt." She said her voice a little clearer this time but the mask was muffling it. Third time was always the charm so she tried again. "Wyatt." She managed to get out her voice sounding normal, but still muffled by the mask.

He groaned a little when he felt something shift under his hand, his neck was starting to hurt and he was too afraid to move in case he hurt her, in case he found that she wasn't there when he opened his eyes. The strange thing was he couldn't remember drifting off, he had been watching her holding her hand quietly for a while and now guessing by the feel of the thing pressed against his forehead he had fallen asleep leaning down on the bed…Hold up! He backtracked his train of thought, something shifted under his hand.

"Wy," the voice was weak, a fragment of his imagination. He kept his eyes shut willing all the noise away, he didn't want to look up. Why was he so afraid to wake up? "Wyatt." The voice said again. Still he lay face down, eyes closed leaning forward, what kind of sick joke was this? If it happened again he would be forced to open his eyes just to make sure he wasn't going crazy although he feared it was too late. "Wyatt."

His eyes opened and he pushed himself upwards so he was sitting up straight in the un-comfy chair, his neck gave a creak of disproval and he looked around the room. Something moved under his hand again, looking down at his hand his eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered where he was. Turning his head he looked back up at the top end of the bed and let out a gasp as he saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at his blue ones. The tears began to trickle, one by one down his cheeks as he looked at her, she was awake.

She was finally _awake_.

"Kayla." he said softly causing her to smile weakly. Standing up out of the chair he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted the oxygen mask off her face slowly, he could feel a little heat in her cheeks as his fingers brushed against them which was a very good sign. He placed his hand underneath her head his fingers tangled in her dark curls and he lifted her head slightly so he didn't hurt her and he pulled the mask from her head, letting it fall onto the pillow at her side.

"Hi." Kayla breathed out, glad she didn't have that stupid thing on her face anymore.

"Hey." Wyatt breathed back looking at her.

"Wyatt I'm…" Kayla began but Wyatt shook his head silencing her, she stopped talking and watched as he leaned forward. She closed her eyes over and kissed him as his lips touched hers, the tears sliding down her cheeks. They finally pulled apart when they needed air, not a moment sooner. Kayla looked up at him and smiled as he leaned back down so their foreheads were touching, his soft touch wiped the tears away from her cheeks and it caused her to smile even more.

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt said as he brushed the tears away. "I tried so hard to find you and…we never gave up but…"

"I know." Kayla cut him off.

Wyatt let out a small sob before kissing her again. "I've missed you so much." He said after he pulled away again. "I love you."

Kayla nodded. "I love you too." She said as she managed to lift her arms up and place them around Wyatt's shoulders so she could hug him as he leaned over.

"I promise I'm not gonna let anyone take you away again." Wyatt vowed as the tears continued to slide down his cheeks. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

Letti stood up from her seat and she let out a breath as she walked up the corridor again from where the seats were. The family were all hunched over counting tiles of the floor or they were leaning into each other counting threads on shirts or if they were not doing either of those things they were leaning back in the horrible chairs looking up at the ceiling counting the white tiles there. Walking up to the window that looked in on Kayla's room Letti began to chew her right sleeve, she wasn't sure if she wanted to look in, the last time she had Wyatt had been crying and it made her break down again. Letti stopped at the window and she peered in, confusion on her face before she broke out into a grin.

"Oh my god…" She whispered to herself as she watched Wyatt lean over and kiss Kayla. "She's awake." She said quietly causing her mother to look at her.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"She's awake!" Letti cried. She turned round to look at her family. "Kayla's awake!" the excited half-cupid ran in the room and she jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly the rest of the Halliwell clan following her.

Laughing Kayla pulled away from Wyatt and the two of them watched as the sea of people rushed forward to hug Kayla, welcoming her back. Chris stood leaning against the doorframe of the room, he smiled at the sight but sadness filled his heart, he wished Bell was here for this. Taking a deep breath the youngest Halliwell brother walked forward and made his way to the bedside hugging Kayla and then hugging his brother.

Kayla watched Chris pull away from Wyatt and she reached out taking a hold of his hand causing the whole room to fall silent. "I'm really sorry." Kayla said softly. She looked at Chris sadly. "I didn't want her to do it, I told her she should come back."

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"I saw Bell." Kayla said as she broke down again. "I'm so sorry if I had known I would have stopped her."

Chris turned round and placed his arms around Kayla as he hugged her tightly, the tears falling from his own eyes. "It's not your fault." He said softly.

Kathryn placed a hand on her daughter's head brushing her hair. "It's not yours either Chris." She said softly. The whole room sat in silence as they watched Kayla cry while holding onto Chris. Mel watched and lowered her head a hand grabbing hers caused her to look up. Amy smiled at her and shook her head. Mel smiled a little but it didn't change how she felt.

* * *

Inspector McRae walked into the office to find people were laughing and hugging, someone was on loudspeaker. Hearing the voice of Inspector Morris caused him to sigh, walking over to where Dales was standing with an arm around his shoulders he smiled and pulled the Inspector away for a moment.

"Did you hear McRae?" Dales asked his colleague. "Danny just went down to the hospital, it's Kayla. The girl they found was Kayla."

"That's great." McRae said with a small smile. "What happened when you went to the Halliwell's house?" He asked. "You never did tell me. Or show me the video."

"What?" Dales asked confused. "I've not been to the Manor. I've been here."

"But you went yesterday." McRae said confused. "After you looked at something on the web. You went to the Halliwell manor."

Dales shook his head. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Sighing McRae waved his hand in front of Dales' face, the man's eyes glowed black for a second before turning back to normal. "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Something weird is going on in that household." Dales said. He leaned forward and whispered something to his college. It caused McRae to grin. "I think it's witchcraft."

"Really?" McRae asked. "Well are you going to prove it?"

Dales nodded. "I know exactly how I'm gonna do."

* * *

Andy looked away as the bright light appeared, turning back round he sent the girl a warm smile as she looked around confused. The white lighter was feeling rather nervous about this now, he hopped that it worked otherwise they would be back to square one. Hearing the sound of talking Andy looked over his shoulder to find Patty, Penny and Casey walk into the room. He smiled at them and they walked over to join him, each of them looking at the girl in front of them.

"This had better work." Penny said with a sigh.

"It should." Andy said with a small smile. "I mean when Bell gets here the two should just merge."

"Like the way the Chris' did?" Patty asked.

"Not exactly, Chris is different from Chris Perry in a way." Andy said. "Look never mind ok, all we need to do is to get Bell to merge and then hey-presto we have our power boost."

"How long will she need to recover?" Casey asked as she looked at the image of her daughter standing a little away from them.

"Hopefully not long." Andy informed the worried females. The four of them stood looking at the girl who had remained very quiet.

"Prue!" Penny called. "We're ready for you now!"

A moment passed and two figures faded into the room, appearing out of nowhere. Prue took one look at Bell and then let go of her hand to stand beside her mother and grandmother. Bell looked at the people in the room confused a small gasp left her lips when she spotted the woman standing at the end of the line.

"Mom?" she asked. She looked to her left and saw another person beside her. Someone who looked like her, they looked a lot like her. "What is going on?" Bell asked fearful as she turned to look back at the people older than her.

"Sweetie don't worry." Casey said with a warm smile on her face. "Everything's going to be ok." She looked at Andy and nodded.

Andy stepped forward and kicked one of the crystals away from the Bell on the left. Once the force field was broken the witch disappeared in a flash of light and the light flew towards the other 'original' Bell. It hit her full force and caused her to gasp. Bell looked down at her glowing body and then over to where she heard someone say her name, her world became dark as the dizziness over came her. suddenly the floor was a lot closer than it should have been.

* * *

**Dum, Dum, Duuuum!!! YAY Kayla's back with Wyatt and the other characters! Whoop :). I thought it was about time she returned after all she plays a rather big part in the next couple of chapters. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a review. Pretty, pretty please**

**Dreamer x**


	18. The Mess I Made

Hello everyone, well here's chapter 17. I'm sorry but it's not one of my best, it's kind of just a filler- filled with important things. I felt that I really had to put this in so that the next chapter wasn't jam-packed and way to long for you guys to read.

**A/N:** I am **going away for ten days** and the laptop isn't allowed to come so you guys will just need to wait for me to come back to find out what's going to happen next :P unfair I know, I feel really bad but I'm off for a holiday which means no writing. When I come back I promise to update! :)

P.S: Since people asked me for warnings...

**_WARNING: This chapter could cause some tears!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 17- Staring At the Mess I Made**

The house was very quiet, not a sound could be heard apart from the soft scuffing of her slippers against the wooden floor. The eldest Halliwell sister walked down the stairs and towards the living room in search of her daughter. Her bed was empty and Piper had told her to get to sleep hours ago, the family had a big day ahead of them, a big _horrible_ day. Walking into the dimly lit living room Piper found Mel sitting on the sofa staring at the TV, pictures were changing every so often on it. Piper sighed and walked round to the front of the sofa.

"Mel sweetie you should really be in bed." Piper said in a soft motherly tone as she looked at her daughter sitting on the sofa in the living room.

The young girl shook her head as she continued to hug her knees. "No." She said her voice shaking with tears. "If I go to sleep tomorrow's gonna come and that'll be it." She said. "If I stay awake I won't have to go."

Piper sighed sadly and took a seat on the sofa at Mel's right side, her honey brown eyes looking at the TV. The worried mother watched as photographs from the Halliwell's lives flashed on the screen before fading into black, another one appearing. Mel had dug out one of the DVDs and was watching the photos from important family occasions. A picture of Wyatt, Chris and Mel appeared, it was taken at Wyatt and Kayla's engagement party. Piper smiled at it, the next one to appear was Mel, Kayla, Bell and Henry Jr. Henry Jr standing in between the girls. Hearing another sob, Piper turned to look at her baby girl. She scooted over closer to her and pulled Mel into her arms, shushing her as she leaned into her embrace. Piper's heart sank as she held onto Mel, she couldn't say something to fix this- she didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow's always going to come sweetie, wither you're ready or not." Piper said softly. "The only thing you can do is take a deep breath and stand ready to face it."

"What if I can't face it?" Mel asked. "What if I can't do it by myself?"

Piper smiled a little through her tears. "You won't need to do it alone. You've got me, your Dad, your brothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandpas. Baby you have everyone right here if you need them. Just let us know when you need the help. It's not your fault she's gone."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Mel sobbed.

* * *

Letti lay on her side staring at the wall, she couldn't take this for much longer. There was no way she was going to get to sleep, not while knowing her older cousin was in his flat all alone. Dylan had gone home to see his Mom as the death and destruction was becoming too much for him and he just had to get away for a bit. The half-cupid didn't blame him, but knowing that Chris was all alone because he insisted he wanted to be alone for the night was keeping Letti awake. With a sigh she got up out of her bed careful not to wake Jenny and Skye, yes the girls were mature young adults- that didn't mean they didn't need a cuddle every now and then. Pulling the duvet back over the top of them, Letti leaned forward and kissed each sister on the cheek before pulling on a hoodie and walking out of the bedroom still dressed in her pyjama and slipper socks. The house was dark, her mother and father in bed also- sleeping, she didn't know. It was most likely that her Mom was holding onto her dad for dear life as she felt everyone's pain. Surprisingly Letti felt nothing as she walked through the darkened house to the kitchen.

A small smile crept onto her face as she tiptoed over to the freezer, opening the door she looked at the see-through plastic drawers before opening the one she thought held the treasure she was seeking. Sure enough the second drawer from the top did, it held two flavours. Quickly and quietly the young girl pulled out the two plastic tubs and set them on the counter before closing the drawer over and then closing the door. She walked over to the cutlery drawer and pulled it open snatching two long spoons. Once she was sure she had everything, Letti picked up the tubs and looked around the dark room to make sure no one was up, or saw her. Looking upwards she called quietly. "Chris."

* * *

The blue and white orbs disappeared and left her standing in a dimly lit kitchen, Letti blinked a few times before her eyes stopped burning at the sudden increase off light compared to her own kitchen. Turning round Letti looked at the breakfast bar and found her cousin sitting on one of the stools, his right hand keeping his head up as he leaned on the counter he was looking down a cup of tea.

"Found anything yet?" Letti asked causing Chris to look up at her for a second, a shadow of a smile on his face. "You ok?"

Chris looked at Letti again. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked. "After all, _you_ called me."

Letti smirked and walked over to where Chris was sitting, she climbed up on his lap causing him to place his arms around her as she sat. "Well," She announced as she let the two ice cream tubs land with a loud _'thump'_ on the counter. "I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you and I knew you wouldn't be asleep because…" She paused. "Because you wouldn't so I thought why don't we sit and not sleep and be miserable together."

Chris looked at the tubs of ice cream and then at his little cousin, she really always was there when he needed her without fail. "Letti thanks but I really don't feel like…"

"No." Letti cut him off. "Christopher Perry Halliwell I brought you your favourite flavours of ice cream, two hole tubs so you are going to take this spoon and eat it." Letti handed him the spoon. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Chris said with a small laugh as he popped the lid off the first tub and took the spoon from Letti. Before he stuck his spoon in he leaned forward a little and placed a kiss on Letti's cheek. "Thank you."

Letti smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"_Talk to us Kayla." The horrible dark voice hissed causing her to cringe. "The sooner you talk to us, the sooner you get to go home." _

_Kayla shook her head and watched as Barbus walked over to stand beside her, his hand moved in front of her face and she closed her eyes over trying to block him out. She wanted this to end, she needed to get back. _

"_Do it." Barbus hissed. "I wish you learned from your mistakes." He said as one of the demons in the room walked forward and pushed a silver blade underneath Kayla's pale skin. She let out a cry of pain as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wyatt!" She sobbed._

* * *

Turning off the hall light the tired witch lighter walked towards his bedroom, he glanced at the clock it was a little after midnight and he was still finding it hard to sleep. She was back with him and yet his insomnia had yet to disappear, he hoped it wasn't a permanent thing. He hated the fact that Kayla had been back for a few days and she didn't want to be around him, she slept alone at night in her room behind a closed door and the only time Wyatt saw her was when he checked in on her. He knew she was blaming herself for a lot of things; the wedding being ruined, Bell crossing over, there were so many things and Wyatt thought she was crazy, it wasn't her fault. He just had to remember everyone dealt with grief differently, Kayla was trying to get through it on her own.

A small yawn escaped his slightly parted lips and it caused him to frown, he was so tired and yet he couldn't sleep. Walking past Jason's door he stuck his head in the gap and smiled as he saw his friend roll over fast asleep, with a small shake of the head Wyatt pulled the door over and it closed with a soft _'click'_.

"Wyatt!" The painful scream caused Wyatt to freeze in his tracks for a moment, shaking off the surprise he ran as fast as he could down the hall and into her bedroom. He threw the bedroom door open and lifted his hands ready to kill the first thing that moved, seeing nothing caused his hands to fall down to his sides as he made his way over to her bed.

Wyatt looked confused as she thrashed about the bed gripping onto the sheets and crying out to him, his name escaped her quivering lips a second time and he quickly sat down beside her shaking her awake. "Kayla wake up." He said as he shook her by the shoulders. "Come on babe wake up."

"Where's the demon?!" Jason asked as he ran into the room.

"Wyatt!" Kayla screamed again causing both boys to cringe.

Jason walked into the room and looked at the scene in front of him, Kayla was having a nightmare a pretty bad one by the looks of things. She had only been back a few days so this was expected. This was normal, unlike the reactions they got from the Kayla impostor. "Kay wake up." Jason said as Wyatt shook her again. "Kay open your eyes!"

Wyatt started to panic as Kayla let out another scream, this time it was just a scream not his name. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried desperately to wake her up, nothing was working. Jason said something but all that reached Wyatt's ears was a noise, he nodded his head not knowing what he had just agreed to- all his attention was on Kayla. He had just gotten her back, they had been reunited so why was the world trying to put her through more hell? Hadn't it hurt her enough? Deciding that shaking wasn't working Wyatt tried a different approach, something his mother had taught him to do so he knew how to help Chris when he had really bad nightmares. Wyatt placed his hand on the side of Kayla's cheek and caressed it whispering words of comfort into her right hear.

"Come on baby wake up, I'm right here." He said softly. "I'm right here."

Kayla gasped as her eyes opened she pushed herself up quickly causing Wyatt to orb off the bed before they smacked heads. Kayla looked around her darkened room confused she didn't know what was going on, the tears cascaded down her cheeks and she watched as Wyatt orbed back in onto the bed, a worried look on his face. Kayla looked at him, her breathing was heavy and her whole body was shaking. Why did she have to keep seeing that? It wasn't fair.

"Hey you're ok." Wyatt said as he wrapped his arms around Kayla and pulled her into his embrace. Placing her head against his chest he held his right hand on the side of her head as she sobbed into his shirt. "Shh baby its ok, you're ok."

Jason arrived back in the room with two glasses of water, seeing that Kayla was awake he sighed and placed them down on the bedside table. He looked at Wyatt and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Wyatt nodded and mouthed 'thanks' to his friend. Jason gave him a thumbs up and kissed Kayla on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Kayla sat holding onto Wyatt tightly as the tears kept on falling from her eyes she didn't want to feel like that again. She hated it, she hated being alone. Wyatt always came to save her so why hadn't he done it then, questions like these- all silly- caused Kayla to panic, what if Wyatt didn't love her anymore? What if he didn't want to be with her?

"Please don't leave me." Kayla sobbed into Wyatt's chest.

"What?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Don't leave me please." Kayla sobbed. Wyatt pulled back slightly and Kayla looked at him with frightened eyes, she started shaking her head holding onto Wyatt's hands. "No." She whimpered. "Please."

"Kayla I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt said as he tried to move backwards a little, the vice grip was really starting to hurt his hands. Wyatt looked into her eyes, they were slightly unfocused and it caused him to frown.

"Open her eyes so that she may see,

Darken her dreams, return to me." Wyatt chanted. Pretty crappy and he knew it but he needed something.

Suddenly her sight became tinted with a golden colour, letting out a gasp she closed her eyes over and waited for the strange feeling to pass. Slowly she opened her eyes again and found herself sitting up in her room, her eyes locked onto a pair of worried and frightened blue ones. Looking down at her hand she saw they were gripping onto his, slowly Kayla uncurled her fingers and took her hands away from Wyatt's. They were shaking violently, her whole body was shaking. Needing to clear her head Kayla made an attempt to get up but Wyatt reached out to touch her, she shook her head and got up out of the bed and stood.

Wyatt turned and watched her walk across the room to where the windows were, reaching up she opened the white linen curtains and looked out into the darkened world, an eerie glow from the moon filled the room as Kayla stood there with her arms folded across herself, as if she was hugging her body. Wyatt frowned, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she wanted him to comfort her or just leave her alone but he couldn't just leave her.

"Kayla." Wyatt said getting up from the bed, he walked over to where she was standing and turned her round to face him. "What did you dream about?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kayla said with a quiet hoarse voice.

"Kayla talk to me, I can't help you if you won't let me." Wyatt said his voice slightly louder this time. Kayla turned away from him. Wyatt let out a sigh. "Look I get it, ok? It's my fault. Yell at me, tell me I'm a bad boyfriend, my god just do something!"

Kayla turned round and looked at Wyatt as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You never came." She said as she stood shaking. "Every time I called you never came! You left me there alone!" Her voice was becoming louder. "You left me alone! You let them hurt me! You promised you'd _always_ come when I called!" Kayla walked forward and began pounding her fists into Wyatt's chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Wyatt took each blow, he stood there not moving, not saying a word. He stood there and took everything Kayla was throwing his way, deep down he felt exactly the same way she did. It was his fault, he did hurt her. The punching stopped and Wyatt looked down at Kayla as the tears clouded his vision, he watched as she turned away from him again to look back out the window. Step one was complete, Wyatt looked at her for a moment or two before leaving the room. Leaving Kayla to her thoughts.

Kayla brought her hand up to cover her mouth and she closed her eyes over sobbing into her palm, what the hell was she playing at? She was pushing Wyatt further and further away when all he wanted to do was help her and she wanted him to help her too. Turning round the young witch opened her eyes and took her hand away from her mouth, she walked forward intending to get Wyatt but she stopped when she saw him walk back into the room. He was out of his jeans and in grey sweatpants, his chest covered with a white short sleeved t-shirt. In his hands he was holding one of his grey coloured hoodies, one without a zip. Walking forward he stopped in front of Kayla and flicked his right index finger causing Kayla's arms to come up above her head slowly. Lifting his own arms he placed the hoodie over Kayla's hands, arms and head before pulling it down. The large grey hoodie reached a bit above her knees and looked as if it could have been a dress. Carefully Wyatt lifted his hands and un-tucked her long slightly curly dark hair from the hoodie. Taking a hold of her hand Wyatt gently pulled Kayla over to her bed and made her get in, he pulled the duvet up over her and sat down at her side. Wyatt gently ran the pad of his thumb over Kayla's left cheek and moved his hand up the side of her face to run his fingers in her hair.

"You need to sleep baby." Wyatt said softly as if she hadn't yelled at him or hit him. He acted as if nothing had happened which made her feel even worse. "I know it's hard but you've got to." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Pulling away he looked at her with regret in his eyes, he wanted her to let him in so badly. He hated being away from her, sleeping in a different bed. He needed her to trust him again and standing on the sidelines while she went through this hurt him so much. Sighing he stood up. "I'm right next door if you need me." Wyatt turned to walk away from the bed but stopped when he felt something grab his hand.

"Wyatt." She said quietly as she sat up a little. Wyatt turned round to look at her. "Don't go." Wyatt's insides filled with a flicker of hope. "Stay with me?"

Wyatt nodded and smiled a little as he lifted up the duvet and slid in beside her, he let the shiny green duvet fall down over the two of them and turned wrapping his arms around Kayla so she was leaning against him, her head lying on his chest.

"Wy." Kayla whispered.

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked as a few tears escaped his ice blue eyes.

"I'm Sorry. I'm so scared and I…" She said quietly as a few tears stung her eyes.

"Don't be." Wyatt said softly as he ran his right hand through her hair. "I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Wyatt kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

"I love you." Kayla said with a small smile as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I love you too Kay." Wyatt said as he pictured her eyes closing over. He lay there in the darkened room and pulled Kayla closer to him, keeping a tight hold on her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. Wyatt lay with a small smile on his face as he felt her breathing even out, it was relaxing. Wyatt's eyes became heavy as he lay there in the darkness and they finally closed over, he relaxed completely and moved ever so slightly so his cheek was touching the top of Kayla's head. Finally Wyatt had found the cure for his insomnia…

…his girl.

* * *

The lines of cars turned in through the iron gates and made their way up the steep hill to where the large group of people had gathered, each person wearing black. Sad solemn looks were on everyone's faces and not a dry eye in the crowd -the blasted thing hadn't even started yet. His smart dress shoes squeaked a little as he walked across the grass to where more people were standing to greet a man he knew very well. He walked over to the man and offered him a weak smile, it was not returned. Instead a look of disappointment and hurt was shown, causing Chris to keep on walking not once stopping to talk to Mark Davis- his eyes drawn to the large shiny box a little away from him.

Chris stood sandwiched between his brother and little sister, and as the service began, everything became a blur of pointless words and the sharp ache of his heart caused each tear to escape and roll down his cheeks. Choking down the hopeless feeling drowning him, the witch lighter took hold of Mel's hand, squeezing it tightly trying to remind himself he had to be strong.

_He had to be strong_.

Wyatt took a deep breath as he looked around the horrible scene, his head turned to the side and he watched as Kayla moved away from him and walked over to stand with Bell's Dad, she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. In return Mark Davis smiled sadly and then turned to look back out at the shiny coffin that sat only meters away from him. The tears fell silently from Wyatt's eyes, he never thought Kayla would return to the family just in time for a funeral, he didn't think they'd have to say goodbye to anyone.

As the minister kept droning on about Bell's life, Piper stood chewing on her lip as she cried, the fear Barbus had discovered finally came true without his help. How messed up was that? She was afraid of never getting to see her children grow and that fear evolved into never getting to know her grandchildren. As Piper half listened to the minister, she looked around the sea of black and white watching her family and the others who had come to pay their respects to the their fallen friend.

People kept looking at him, all eyes glanced to him at least twice during the minister's speech- _everyone_ looked at him. Mark glanced over in the direction of him and it caused his heart to clench again, the same look of disappointment on his face. God, he had screwed up. Bell had paid for his lack of punctuality. She was his girlfriend and he was meant to take care of her, so why had he failed? Chris wanted nothing more than to turn invisible right then to avoid the looks, all they did was remind him that he was a failure, that he had failed in protecting his wonderful girlfriend and his child, the child she was carrying. Chris moved closer to Wyatt and the older brother wrapped his arm around Chris tighter. Mel looked at her brothers and sniffed sadly before moving closer to Chris. Looking to the side as something touched her hand Mel looked up from her hand to find that her mother and father had come over and Piper had locked fingers with her daughter. On the other side of Wyatt, Phoebe led the rest of the troops over and the Halliwell family stood in a long line round the coffin holding hands, drawing strength from each other.

"And now, as we continue our life, we hope that we shall meet our sister again someday." The Minister said as the coffin was lowered into the ground by some of the men that had been standing at the side, Henry Jr, Jason, Wyatt, Dylan and Mark all went up to help. Chris did not, he stood back with Mel. The minister turned and looked to where Kayla and Mark were standing, he gave one brief nod and Mark began to walk forward to the hole in the ground. The broken father lifted a handful of dirt and held it out over the hole, with the tears streaming down his cheeks he let the clump of dirt go and it fell down on top of the coffin. He hung his head and moved to stand beside the minister. All eyes turned to Chris again, _everyone_ looked. Squeezing his brother's shoulder tightly Wyatt led Chris forward, Mel following them. The little sister of the two went and stood beside Kayla, the girls fell in behind the boys and waited for Wyatt and Chris to drop their handful of dirt.

Wyatt took a breath and picked up his clump of dirt, he held it out over the hole and watched as the slight breeze took it out of his fingers, sprinkling it down over the coffin. Chris went next, his shaky right hand reached out and he gripped the dirt in his fingers. He stepped over to his right and looked down on the hole, taking a breath he pulled a pink rose from the wreath he had brought with him and he let that drop first. Then he let go of the dirt and watched as it fell downwards into the hole. That one handful of dirt finally made it real, it showed him that this was the end. That Bell really wasn't coming back. The tears sped up and rolled off Chris' cheeks, sobs escaping his slightly parted lips. Kayla turned and looked at the broken heart witch and walked over to him after dropping her handful of dirt. She walked over and stood on Chris' left side, Wyatt on his right, both of them holding onto Chris tightly while they watched the other funeral comers drop their handfuls of dirt.

Chris looked down on the mess he had made.

The minister finished the final prayer before moving to stand at the coffin sight. With a solemn look on his face he announced, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Hot tears slipped off her lashes to race down her face, as Kayla stood beside the Halliwell brothers her arm wrapped firmly around Chris' back, her head leaning on his shoulder. Feeling another hand Kayla looked at Wyatt as he wrapped his arm around both her and Chris. Chris' sobs did not die down and this caused Wyatt to pull him into his chest slightly, tighten his grip around Chris' shoulders. As what was left of his baby brother's heart broke all over again.

* * *

The door to the Halliwell manor was left open as the sea of people moved into the hallway, standing at the door was Sam and Victor. The two of them welcoming everyone warmly. The small sad smiles on their faces were only for show, they didn't feel like smiling. Hearing the same, 'I'm sorry for your loss' line was getting pretty old and the two older men only felt sorry for Mark as the people all walked over to him to send their apologizes. It Didn't matter how many times it was said, it didn't make it any better or easier.

Placing down the pot of tea on the dining room table Jenny stood to her full height again and brushed the imaginary dust off her hands onto her smart black skirt, she watched as more and more people filled the manor. The sea of black and white was starting to haunt her, was there no end to this pain? Hearing a small shuffle the young half-cupid turned her head to see Sir Lionel walk out of the kitchen carrying a tray of coffee cake and scones, she watched him place it down on the table and then walk back into the kitchen.

"Where's the milk?" A voice asked causing Jenny to turn round.

She pointed out where the milk was to the lady before sighing and walking off into the kitchen were she found her big sister cutting up more pieces of cake and what-not with Lionel, and Sir Kay looked as if he was doing the dishes with Dylan. For coming from the past the knights sure knew how to fit in, but after being around for so long it wasn't that surprising they had picked up a few things. Looking at them, Jenny wondered how long they were going to be staying, _if_ they would stay. Would they help them vanquish the stupid Hag Vivien or would they leave before then? The next couple of days were going to be hard for the Halliwells, Jenny didn't need to have the power of premonition to know that.

Sitting on the stairs Gracie looked out onto all the people that had arrived in her Aunt's home, there were so many of them. Looking down at her hands in her lap she watched as she played with the hem of her black skirt, she hated wearing this blasted thing. That's what it had been bought for, a funeral and it was the only time she wore it. The sea of people in the living room parted and the young witch lighter watched as a taller boy with short hair walked out between the people and then like the red sea the people all moved back in together and the passageway was gone. Gracie offered a weak smile and watched as her elder brother came over and took a seat beside her, a small smile on his face. Sitting down on the step lower than hers Henry Jr reached over and took a hold of his baby sister's hand, his thumb rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand. He looked down at their hands as he felt Gracie give it a little squeeze.

"How you holding up?" Henry Jr asked softly.

Gracie shrugged. "I don't know." She replied softly. She sighed as she looked around the busy house. "I miss her."

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Yeah, me too. It's so strange, I still can't accept the fact she's gone."

"Henry." Gracie said as she looked at her brother. "What are we gonna do? We still have to fight the people who are involved with this. "We still need to vanquish the demons that took Kayla."

"It'll work out Gracie." Henry Jr said as he moved up one stair to sit beside his sister, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the side of the head. "I promise."

Paige Matthews-Mitchell walked out of the living room dressed in her smart black dress and high heels, she looked at her children with a sad smile on her face. She walked over and stood leaning on the banister as she looked at them, her large warm brown eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Your Dad wants a word Junior." Paige told her son.

"Uh ok," Henry Jr said as he got up from where he was sitting kissing Gracie on the forehead again and then kissing Paige on the cheek as he walked past her.

Paige watched him leave before turning back to look at her youngest daughter. "Have you seen your sister?" She asked.

"Charlie and Mel went upstairs to check on Chris I think." Gracie replied.

"Ok." Paige said with a sigh. "I guess someone better go check on them." She walked past Gracie and patted her on the head. The phone began to ring and Paige let out a sigh. "Get that please baby."

"Got it!" Gracie called so no one else picked up the phone. Clearing her throat the young girl picked up the phone and held it at her right ear. "Hello?"

"_Gracie?"_ The voice asked. "_It's me Danny. I've got some bad news."_

Fear started to build up in the pit of Gracie's stomach, it as if a fire had been built and someone had just added petrol to it. "What's wrong?" Gracie asked. The family couldn't take any more bad news.

"_Inspector Dales came round to the manor when you guys found Bell dead. You know that right?" Danny asked._

"Yeah." Gracie said quietly.

"_Well he videoed your magical things and is about to show it to the supervisor."_ Danny told her. _"I really need some help."_

Gracie looked over her shoulder and then glanced up the stairs to where her mother had gone after the three missing Halliwells, the youngest in the generation took a deep breath. This was all up to her now. "Ok."

"_I'm just about to pull up outside."_

"Ok bye Danny." Gracie said.

"_Bye."_ The line went dead.

Gracie turned and looked over at where her brother was standing talking to her Dad, she placed the phone down and took a step backwards so she was hidden by the wall while she stood on the stairs. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes, they were in trouble. The family was screwed. Gracie stood quietly and watched as Henry and Henry Jr walked into the sun room, they began talking to Piper. Quickly Gracie ran across the hall as quietly as she could, she ran out the front door and down the steps after closing the door quietly. She reached the side walk and had a look around, she frowned Danny wasn't there. Hearing a shuffle Gracie turned her head and her eyes widened in horror, then it all went dark.

He quickly caught the young witch before she fell to the floor, looking around he saw the street was still empty. With one swift movement he picked up the girl over his shoulders and turned to the car, he opened the back door and placed her down across the back seat. Quickly he took the rope from under the diver's seat and wrapped it around her hands and feet, just in case she woke up. Shutting the door over he turned and opened the driver's side door and climbed in. shutting the door over he pulled on his belt before turning the key and hitting the gas. The car reversed backwards and stopped outside the manor, he looked up at the shadows moving around in the living room and then put his foot down again and the car sped off out of the street.

Henry Jr glanced over his shoulder and took a step into the dinging room, he looked into the hall and found it was empty. Deciding Gracie must have moved from the stairs he shrugged it off and turned back to look at his eldest aunt and Dad as they spoke. A shiver went down Henry's spine and it caused him to look over his shoulder again, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 17. Please leave me a review, I love hearing from you guys. The insperation for this chapter came from the song, _'The Mess I made'_ by Parachute. You can find wonderful things when you click on buttons by mistake :)**

**As I said no story for ten days as I'm away but when I get back, lots of story will be coming your way! **

**Take care for now,**

**D xox**


	19. Play with Fire

Hello everyone, i am back from my lovely holiday but my story update was later than i had planned. Technical difficulties.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, yeah that includes the gorgeous Halliwell brothers (but a girl can dream). I do own any of the magical creatures and humans you have not seen before and i own this story and the plot! If you wish to use any of my characters in any of your own creations please ask first, I'll most likely say yes as long as I have an idea for what you'd like to use them for. It hurt to know someone had taken Kayla and used her without asking. I mean come on i created her for Wyatt so yeah, anyhow...

**A/N:** Well this chapter, what can i say? It was a tough one to write :(. There was so much going on and i'm starting to think that i won't be able to keep up with all the characters but i'm not quitting or giving up! I love this story so very much and i can't wait for you guys to see the outcome, to be honest i can't wait to see the outcome. I don't even know how many more chapters there are going to be as i have a few ideas for the ending. So someone might have to help me pick the best one lol because i like them all :)

Well without any further delays here's Chapter 18 and i really hope you guys enjoy and it makes up for the wait. I can't wait to read your reviews and hear your thoughts. So please, please review.

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**Chapter 18- Play with Fire**

A painful groan escaped her lips as her eyelids slowly opened, her head was still spinning but it was beginning to slow down. She could feel someone's gentle touch, they were stroking her hair it felt familiar to her. Déjà-vu hit her and before she could stop herself his name rolled off her tongue and escaped her parted lips. "Chris?" She called out quietly.

"Sorry angel." A sweet voice said in reply.

Bell rubbed her hands over her eyes and slowly pushed herself up, the stroking stopping as she did so. The confused witch turned to the side and frowned slightly as she came face to face with her mother, her _dead_ mother. Bell had seen her, had spoken to her briefly but now her mother was right beside her and it suddenly rekindled all the lost and horrible feelings Bell had buried over the years. She couldn't help but scoot away from her mother slightly, she expected to see a flash of pain on the older woman's face but instead she saw what she thought was understanding.

Casey Davis sighed a little, her little girl had grown up so much and she secretly hated herself for not being around to watch her daughter grow. Seeing her was not comforting, she was meant to meet her daughter later on in life, when Bell's life was done. Looking at Bell in front of her she couldn't help but smile, her daughter looked so much like her and it was comforting to know that she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Bell I know how you're feeling." Casey said softly. "You're afraid, confused, hurt, but we're going to change all that. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" Casey asked.

Bell nodded her head slowly. "There were two of me." She answered. "What's going on?" She asked still afraid to move closer to her Mom. "I don't understand."

"Honey it's alright." Casey said showing her a warm smile. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you. We merged your past life with you, to give you an extra power boost, god knows you're going to need it."

"For what?" Bell asked.

"The battle that lies ahead." Casey answered cryptically. She smiled and moved closer to her daughter. "I know it's hard but it will get better I promise you."

Prue appeared out of nowhere causing Bell to jump as she appeared, the two older women shared a laugh. They both still remembered the times they jumped when the others appeared it took a lot of getting used to.

"Mom wants to talk to us." Prue said with a smile and just like that she faded out again.

* * *

Drained and exhausted Jason closed over the Manor's front door, the last of the guests had disappeared. The air stilled and a strange and unpleasant silence filled the air, only the faint sounds of dishes clinking could be heard in the distance. The young witch frowned and ran his hands through his hair and pulled at the tie that hung round his neck, god he hated wearing them. He started to head towards the kitchen to see if he could lend a hand when the floorboards creaked above him and a shattered looking Chris appeared walking down the stairs. Jason watched as the zombie like witch walked down the stairs looking empty.

"Is that the last of them?" Chris asked, his voice sounding horse.

Jason nodded and watched as Chris wiped at his eyes, it was clear he had been crying. Not that Jason could blame him.

"Good." Chris said with a light-hearted sounding sigh. "I couldn't take another, _'I'm so sorry for your loss'_ it was horrible."

"That's a funeral for you Halliwell." Jason said sadly.

"When I finally go I want everyone to dress in Hawaiian shirts and shorts at my funeral, and play some of those Beach Boys songs."

Jason smirked. "Well we can worry about that much later in life. Right now we've got nothing else to w…"

"GRACIE?!" Paige yelled coming down the stairs in a frantic manor. She looked at her nephew and Jason standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were filled with tears. "Have you seen Gracie?" She asked. "I can't find her anywhere, no one's seen her and I have got this really bad feeling."

"Aunt Paige calm down." Chris said softly. Hearing the sound of feet hitting off the wooden floor he turned his head to see Henry Jr and Henry come running from the kitchen, they had clearly heard Paige's cries.

"Mom, I can't sense Gracie." Henry Jr said with regret. He watched as Paige sank to the stairs to sit, sobs escaping her parted lips.

"Honey she'll be ok." Henry Sr. said as he made his way over and pulled his wife into his arms. He watched as the rest of the Halliwell clan arrived. "Gracie's missing." He said softly. "And Junior can't sense her."

Wyatt froze as he stood looking at the family, he actually thought he had stopped breathing. The room was filled with that eerie silence that had been filing the air a lot recently. The eldest of the next generation looked around and watched as everyone fell apart once again, everything was a mess. One huge horrible mess. Hearing shouting from upstairs the Matthews-Mitchell clan left the stairs after hearing Charlie's frightened cries. After all, her and Gracie had a link, they were twins.

The Halliwell Twitches.

Wyatt shuddered a little and looked down at his right hand, he closed his fingers over and opened them again, something felt wrong. There was a twinge in his chest and it caused him to gasp a little, the heads turned to look at him instead of heading up the stairs. His breathing grew heavy and laboured, he sank to his knees causing panic to fill the room. He let out another painful noise and pulled his hand away from his chest where a large red patch was appearing on his white shirt.

"Wyatt?!" Kayla cried as she ran over and sank to her knees at his side, she watched in horror as he looked at his shaking bloody hand. He looked up at her before his eyelids closed and his whole world went black. "Wyatt!" Kayla cried as he swayed to the side and landed with his head on her shoulder.

Chris and Leo ran over and began to heal the wounded family member but their brows filled with sweat as they realised that they couldn't heal the wound. It caused the others to worry even more, and Leo's heart filled with dread as he had seen something like this before.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked.

"That stupid fool!" Merlin shouted walking into the hallway with the knights behind him. He looked at Chris and grabbed him by the shoulders hauling him away from his brother and father's sides. "What the hell are you playing at?!" He yelled. "You are meant to have his back are you not?!"

"What?" Chris asked confused. "I didn't do this!" He yelled. Pulling himself free of the demented wizard's grasp.

"But you see little boy, you did." Merlin spat. "If the King is incapable you are meant to guard Excalibur with your life. You are one of the few who can touch the thing."

Chris looked at Merlin as if he had three heads. Phoebe pushed her way between the fighting two. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"She has the sword." Merlin stated. "And has just killed an innocent life, that is why he is like that." He said pointing to Wyatt.

"But this Vivien can't get the sword." Piper voiced. "Its with the Elders."

Sam Wilder paled as he looked at Wyatt lying on the floor, he looked back up and turned to look at Piper. "She can get it. I told her the Elders protected it."

"What?!" Piper yelled. "Why would you, because of you…"

"He did it to save me!" Victor cut in. Vivien was going to kill me Piper." Victor said looking at Sam. It felt weird sticking up for him, sure they were friends but it was still weird.

"I didn't think she'd believe me, never mind get past the Elders." Sam said quietly. "I am so sorry."

Piper sighed and ran her hands through her hair and nodded. "Ok, you're _almost _forgiven." she turned to the people from the past. "What do we do about Wyatt?" She asked.

"I'll take care of him." Sir Kay said stepping forward. "When the King got hurt like this I always was the one he called upon."

"I'll help." Amy said quietly. She looked at the scroll down in her hands and watched as another line disappeared. "Why does it keep doing that?" She voiced.

Sir Lionel smiled a little. "It's disappearing because it is being changed."

"Ok then we need a plan." Piper voiced. "We need to find Gracie, get the sword back and vanquish Vivien's sorry ass."

"I'm staying here with Wyatt." Kayla informed the group.

"I'll stay too Piper." Kathryn said. "I'll hold down the fort and looked after dumb and dumber over here." She said pointing at Sam and Victor.

Piper nodded. "Ok but we're not going anywhere yet." She said with a small smile. "We need to come up with a plan to find Gracie."

"Charlie!" filled the air causing the other Halliwells to sigh.

Piper looked at where Wyatt was and she nodded to Sir Kay, the knight with the help of Leo lifted Wyatt from Kayla's lap and carried him through to the living room

* * *

Vivien smirked as she pulled the sword from yet another Elder's chest. She watched as the remaining group backed away from her, she had total power over the heavens. She kept her hand wrapped round the sword and twirled it about in the air making the Elders worry even more. They did not know how she got a hold of it, never mind found it. The only way the knew how to remove it from the stone was the first person to touch it after the King died would receive it unless it was written somewhere that it would fall unto another magical King. It was meant to go to Wyatt and then Wyatt's eldest son. Did this mean Wyatt was dead? The Elders did not like the sound of that at all.

"What business do you have here witch?" Sandra asked as she stepped forward, she was not showing fear. "How did you get Excalibur?" She asked.

Vivien smirked. "You poor naive Elder, thou have had your head in the clouds too long my dear. The poor King is unfit to use this sword. He has not even excepted his destiny so I thought I might use it. I hope thou does not mind."

Ebony sighed as she leaned against the pillar with her arms folded across her chest. "Its _you_, not thou!" She yelled frustrated. She walked over and stood beside the witch from the dark ages. "We got the sword because Wyatt Halliwell has a lot on his plate at the moment and he somehow forgot to keep his link with Excalibur strong." The Elders frowned in confusion. "The death of his brother's girlfriend and Chris' unborn child and now his youngest cousin is missing." The Elders gasped causing Ebony to laugh. "Alright ladies." She said causing the men to frown. "No need to worry, it'll all work out. Death is such a beautiful thing." She walked over to Sandra and placed her hand down on her shoulder. "Where's Penny Halliwell, we need to borrow her for a few moments and well, we can't get to where she is."

* * *

Paige turned and looked at Henry Jr with fear in her eyes, she watched him shake his head before breaking down completely. Henry walked over and took his sobbing mother into his arms, he placed his chin down on the top of Paige's head and rocked them back and forth on the spot. Skye came bounding into the attic free of her funeral attire. She turned back to the door and placed a finger to her lips. Chris who was also out of the black smart clothes he had on earlier nodded and the two cousins walked into the room slowly. The floorboard creaked causing Skye and Chris to mentally curse. Henry Jr let go of his mother and turned to look at his cousins, guilt pulsed round through every part of his being when he looked at Chris. There he was hugging Paige telling her it was going to be ok, he was being selfless as usual. He had just buried the girl he loved and now here he was looking for a way to find Gracie. Henry Jr walked over to the book and began to look through the pages. Skye walked forward and over to his side, she placed her arms around him from behind resting her head on his back. "It's not your fault." she said softly.

"It is." Henry Jr replied turning another page. "I'm her big brother, I'm meant to look after her. Now I've gone and lost Charlie too."

"It's not your fault." Skye said softly. "You look out for us all."

Paige leaned into Chris' chest as she cried, she felt so bad. She was a total failure in the cool aunt department and in hip Mom area. She had begged Charlie to calm down, that they would find Gracie but the distraught teen orbed away from her mother and put a block meaning the Twitches were currently M.I.A. Paige still didn't understand how this had happened, she had asked Gracie to pick up the phone and after that no one had seen her. It just didn't make sense. Why would someone take her away after a funeral anyway? Was there no end to this cruel sick joke?

"I am so sorry." Paige said quietly to Chris as he stood holding onto her. She was glad he was there, without his support she would fall to the floor. She looked up into Chris' bright, yet haunted sea green eyes and saw his look of concern.

Even from a young age Chris would go out of his way to help others even if he was hurting himself. Paige also remembered how she was once taller than her nephew. She smiled a little. "After today this is the last thing you need."

"Aunt Paige, I'm not over it but sitting around the house isn't going to help." Chris said softly as he brushed the tears off of Paige's cheeks. "Bell would haunt my ass if I didn't help."

"Thank you." Paige said as she held onto Chris tighter.

* * *

Kayla sat on the coffee table in the living room in silence as Sir Kay left to collect more items to finish off helping Wyatt. Kayla looked down at Wyatt's open shirt and saw the green powder slowly getting to work on the stab wound that covered Wyatt's chest. Seeing the top buttons of Wyatt's once white shirt were still closed, the young witch leaned forward and started to undo them, there was no point in having them closed. Her hands shook as she pulled on each small white button, she couldn't loose Wyatt. They had just been reunited, she needed him. She couldn't live without him and if he died a part of her would die too. A few tears rolled down her cheeks again as she pulled on the last button, Kayla's hands froze holding onto Wyatt's shirt, hanging round his neck was a thin silver chain and on the chain was a white gold diamond ring Kayla recognised very well. Kayla tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she gently touched the ring hanging around Wyatt's neck, it caused her to smile sadly. Taking her hands away and sitting upright again she moved her hands and held onto Wyatt's left one.

"You better wake up." She said quietly. "I know you're strong enough so don't give up ok?" She begged. "Wyatt you have to wake up because there's no me without you." Kayla placed her hand on Wyatt's cheek and kissed him softly before sitting back upright, not letting go of his hand.

Victor stood in the sunroom looking in on the living room, his ears stopped listening to Kathryn talking to Sam and they started to pick up what Kayla was saying to Wyatt. His heart clenched as he watched the young girl break down in tears, swallowing hard the older man walked into the living room and made his way over to where Kayla was sitting. Victor took a seat beside Kayla causing her to look at him for a moment and then turning back to look at Wyatt.

"You know," Victor said softly. "I don't think he'd leave you. He already knows what it feels like to live without you and…he wouldn't wish that feeling upon anyone. Especially not you."

Kayla smiled a little and looked at Victor again. "Damn that hero complex of his."

Victor chuckled and placed his arm around Kayla's shoulders and hugged her while they both sat watching the green powder move on Wyatt's chest.

* * *

Henry stood over the map of the city watching as Jenny kept a hold of the crystal, it spun back and forth not finding either of his sisters. He watched with a heavy heart but his mind was on something else, he could hear his mother and aunts in the background. They were standing by the book and they were talking about going down to the underworld, thankfully Dylan and Jason were telling them it wasn't a good idea. Something panged inside his head causing Henry to gasp.

"You ok man?" Dylan asked his friend.

"I think I know where Charlie is." He said disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Henry Jr arrived in a shower of blue and white orbs in the back room of his eldest Aunt's club, he opened the door and looked around the darkened and empty room, his sister had to be here, he had sensed her. If Charlie was missing too he would break down and sob until his tear ducts ran out of tears. He walked out of the room and felt his jaw lock, his hands balling into fists at his side, suddenly all sympathy vanished from his body and he stormed his way over to where the one light was on. The dark haired girl was sitting at the table with a bottle of vodka in front of her and a shot glass near her left hand, her right hand was holding up her head as she leaned on the table. Lifting her hand she brought the shot glass up to her lips and downed the clear poison before putting the glass back down and filling it up.

"Charlie!" Henry Jr shouted causing the girl to jump and knock over the newly filled shot glass. Henry Jr jogged over and looked at the state of the table, the state of his sister. "What…what the hell have you done ?!" He yelled. Charlie re-filled her glass ignoring her brother. Henry Jr frowned and snatched the glass from her hand. "Charlie!"

"That was mine!" Charlie said as she looked at her brother with unfocused eyes. "That was mine an' you juss tooked it." Charlie said with a small hiccup at the end.

Henry looked at her with wide eyes, why the hell had she done this? They would never be able to find Gracie if they were one drunk witch down. God she wouldn't be able to orb, she wouldn't be able to protect herself if someone attacked. "_What. Have. You. Done_?" Henry hissed as he snatched the half downed vodka glass and turned to place it on the bar.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled. "Didn't your mother tell you not to…" _hiccup_. "...snatch from peoples?"

"We have the _same_ mother and she told us _never_ to drink ourselves stupid!" Henry turned and stormed back over to the small circular table, he grabbed a hold of Charlie by her wrists and hauled the drunken beauty to her feet. "Charlotte Patricia Mitchell I swear to god I…"

"Get oof me!" Charlie cried as she pulled her wrists out of her brother's grasp. "I hate you!" She spat.

Henry winced as Charlie pushed him hard on his chest in an attempt to get rid of him. "What?" He asked. Thoes three little words cut into Henry Jr's heart more than he thought they ever would, yes his Dad was just getting better and better.

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttteeeee you 'cause yous hate me!" Charlie shouted. "It's not my faults Gracie's gone!" Charlie pushed herself away from the table and staggered a little as she tried to walk.

"I never said it was!" Henry cried. "Why did you think i would say something like that?!"

Henry watched as she stopped and lifted her hands at her sides before falling over, landing on the floor with a soft _'thud'_. "Charlie!" Henry cried as he ran over to her aid, he got down on his knees at her right side and tried to help her sit up but she swatted his hand away as if it was a fly. He watched her heartbroken as she began to cry, the tears were threatening to fall from Henry's eyes. "Charlie let me help you." Henry begged. "Please!"

Charlie shook her head as she pushed herself up. "I don't deserve it." she sobbed.

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn?!" Henry cried. "I've already lost one sister, don't make me loose another. Charlie you can't look after yourself like this, just let me help you please." Henry sniffed a little. "Please cookie dough." he begged.

Charlie looked at Henry and gave a little hiccup as she continued to cry. "C-cookie dough?" She said. "You haven't called me that in for..." _hiccup_. "...ever."

"I haven't done a lot of things in forever." Henry said sadly as he helped Charlie sit up. The worried big brother pulled his drunken baby sister into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she leaned into her chest.

"Henry," Charlie said quietly. "I want Gwacie back." she said her speech still slurred from the alcohol.

"I know, I want her back too." Henry said as he tightened his grip on Charlie. "Right now I've gotta take care of you though."

"I wanna go to sleep." Charlie said in a baby-ish voice. "Keep me safe," Charlie begged. "I don't like it when bad things happen."

Henry nodded. "Nothing's gonna happen to you cookie dough I promise." Henry said as he kissed the top of her head again. With one swift movement he swept Charlie up bridal style and held her securely in his arms. He looked down as his little sister turned her head in so she was leaning against his chest.

"I lub you Hen." Charlie said softly as she let out a sleepy sigh.

"I love you too Char." Henry waited until her eyes were closed before orbing out of P3, how the hell was he gonna explain this?

* * *

Penny frowned as Andy reappeared in the afterlife, she was so mad. What on earth would the demons want with her? She didn't work with demons. It wasn't done. She was the matriarch of the Halliwell family, she was… in trouble. The eldest Halliwell frowned as she watched Andy talk to the others, the demons wanted her because without her the Halliwell magic would run riot. Well it wouldn't really but in Penny's mind it would, she was the one who was meant to conduct the ceremony for the new Charmed ones, damn that Melinda!

"Penny." Andy said once again but the older woman didn't answer him causing him to frown.

"GRAMS!" Prue shouted causing the woman in question to jump with fright and spin round to look at the people shouting her name. "Thank you." Prue said with a sigh. "Can you get the others here. Mom's premonition is already taking place."

Bell sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Ok so I need to get down there like _now_ Penny."

Penny sighed. "I don't like this idea one bit." She said. "You're dead. You are not meant to go back down yet."

"Penny." Bell said walking forward to stand in front of the Eldest Halliwell woman she had met. "I need to go back down there, if I don't you know what's going to happen."

"Fine." Penny spat. "I call forth, from space and time,

Matriarchs from the Halliwell line,

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,

Our family spirit without end." She cast. Sets of bright white lights arrived and then disappeared dropping off various witches that were part of the famous Warren line.

"Penelope." A young looking woman said with a warm smile as she walked forward and embrace Penny. "It is good to see you."

"And you." Penny said with an awkward smile. "Everyone, this is Melinda Warren."

Bell's eyes grew wide as she looked at one of the most famous ancestors from the Halliwell family tree. She smiled politely and then remembered there wasn't enough time to do this. "Uh hi." Bell said with a small wave.

"Hello." Melinda said politely. She looked to Prue and Patty. "Girls do you have a spell for this or we making one up?"

Prue laughed. "Oh ye of little faith. We've got one. Well, Mom does."

Patty nodded. "We need to hold hands." She said walking over and taking a hold of her mother and daughter's hands. Melinda Warren stood on the other side of Prue and a few women joined on until there was a large line. "Power of the witches' rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us and settle here.

Take her hand and guide her home,

To the place her heart and love does roam." Patty cast. Bright golden coloured lights appeared from each of the Halliwell witches, they flew into the air before swirling round Bell like a large tornado. The young girl looked at each of them slightly afraid and watched as her mother and the dead Halliwells disappeared from sight.

"Good luck angel." Casey whispered quietly as she watched her daughter leave.

* * *

Letti hung up the house phone after being on it for almost an hour, after explaining her situation she was placed on hold for about twenty minuets, her uncle Henry had a go yelling at the phone company before he left to go to the office to see if he could get any leads and to conduct a search party if need be. Hearing talking descending into the hallway the young half cupid looked up to see her mother and aunts, father, Mel and uncle Leo come down the stairs. The others were still in the attic looking for Gracie using everything they could think of.

"Well I have some news." Letti said softly running her right hand through her hair. "The last call made to the house was from Danny Morris' phone." She told her family.

"So we go talk to Danny then." Piper said.

"I'll go." A voice said causing the others to look over to the living room. Wyatt arrived standing in the doorway now dressed in faded blue jeans and a dark green coloured top.

"Honey you're ok." Piper said happily as she went down the last few stairs to hug her son.

"Thanks to Sir Kay." Wyatt said with a smile as he looked over at the knight.

"Well I'm glad and all but you are not going to talk to Danny alone." Piper said. "You were stabbed…sort of."

"I've got an idea." Mel voiced causing the others to look at her. "What if, we spilt up into groups. For the moment Wyatt can go and look for Danny. The kids will look for Gracie since we're all up in the attic anyway. The knights, Merlin and the Charmed ones with their husbands can be in charge of coming up with a plan for getting Excalibur because we're not going to be able to vanquish her if she's got the sword." Mel said causing Merlin to frown but the old man held his tongue. "Kathryn is in charge of taking all phone calls and babysitting Grandpa and Grandpa Sam."

"Alright." Piper said softly. "But Kayla you're going with Wyatt just in case."

The young girl nodded and looked at Wyatt with a small smile on her lips, he laughed and waved his hand out in front of her. A shower of blue and white orbs surrounded her and then disappeared leaving her in a green coloured skirt, flats and a purple coloured top. Kayla looked down at the outfit and sighed.

"A skirt?" She asked. "You want me to kick policeman butt in a skirt?"

Wyatt laughed and shrugged his shoulders before kissing her softly. "Ok then, everybody break."

"No!" Merlin shouted causing everyone to look at him. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you should be the one getting your sword back. After all you are the new King."

"Merlin hush." Sir Bediver said looking at the old man.

Sir Lionel frowned and shook his head. "I'll go up stairs and help."

"Me too." Letti said and both of them made a quick exit taking Mel with them once they reached the stairs.

Wyatt looked at Merlin. "Right now Excalibur isn't important to me, my family is." Wyatt answered coldly.

"You are going to have to accept your destiny sooner or later!" Merlin shouted.

"Well I pick later." Wyatt answered taking a hold of Kayla's hand. "We'll be back soon."

The ground shook causing everyone to freeze and look around in confusion a loud shout from the attic alerted the group of witches and magical beings on the ground floor. Swarms of black and navy orbs arrived in the hallway, the air rippled and demons appeared holding glowing blue energy balls.

"White lighters outta here now!" Piper shouted as she lifted her hands freezing the Darklighter arrow that was heading towards her eldest son. "Wyatt go now!"

"But Mom!" Wyatt cried as he threw his hand out sending and energy ball back to a demon.

"That's why they're here!" Sir Kay cried. "Wyatt go!"

"Paige get the kids and go!" Piper yelled. The youngest Halliwell sister nodded and orbed out of the hallway missing an arrow by an inch.

Wyatt looked around torn between leaving, hearing a strange noise coming from behind he wrapped his arms around Kayla and orbed out after his shield popped up stopping the energy ball from hitting him and Kayla.

* * *

The strange burning sensation round her mouth finally caused her to awaken. Her eyelids began to flutter and her head was pounding, as her vision came back into focus Gracie looked around confused, it was beginning to get dark out she looked skywards and saw the dark blue float across the sky like ink. She went to lift her hands and found she could only get them so far, turning her head she saw her hands had been tied behind her back, her eyes widened in fear and she looked down to her legs, they too were bound and tied. Gracie began to whimper in fear as she tried to orb out, every time she tried she reappeared in the same spot. She began shaking her head trying to get rid of the cloth that had been shoved in her mouth and tied rather tightly. Hearing a twig snap caused the young witch lighter to turn her head, she watched as a dark figure walked forward a twisted smile on his face. Gracie looked around her as the blue and white orbs surrounded her but when they faded leaving her in the same spot. Hot tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I wouldn't bother." The voice hissed as they stepped out of the shadows. "I've read up on my witchcraft."

Gracie would have gasped but the gag prevented her from doing so. She shook her head violently as the man pointed to the crystal circle she was sitting in. Gracie looked upwards and saw the face of her captor.

**Inspector Dales**

"It's nothing personal Grace, I just want to test my theory. I read up on your family, there have been a lot of deaths. I somehow forgot visiting the Manor after watching Miss Davis perish but the video I recovered helped me clear it up." He frowned and looked at the crying witch. "What are you?" He asked. "I know you're part witch but that thing you do with the lights…that's not typical witch powers. Half you're family can do it." He turned and paced back and forth in front of Gracie. "I've considered everything I could find, then I found an article on guardian angels." Seeing Gracie's eyes widen he smirked. "Well then, I bet you're wondering what you are doing here. You're here to be my little guinea-pig. I want to see if it's true, if a witch can survive being burned at the stake."

Gracie shook her head in fear as she began to whimper again, she wouldn't be able to get out of a burning if there were crystals around her. The tears were falling down her cheeks like waterfalls, the Inspector looked at her with a smirk, he felt on top of the world.

"Don't worry darling, I'm not ready to do that just yet." He laughed a little.

Gracie pulled on the cloth in her mouth with her teeth and she managed to get it loose, it fell from her mouth and she screamed. "HELP!" She yelled.

Inspector Dales ran over, through the crystals and grabbed a hold of Gracie by the hair causing her to cry in pain. He picked up the gag and rammed it into her mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed slapping Gracie on the cheek. She fell to her side and landed on the grass.

* * *

The orbs rained down outside the police station, Wyatt and Kayla clambered out of a bush. Wyatt looked around happy to see no one had noticed. He quickly looked her over for any injuries and smiled when he found none.

"You ok?" He asked.

Kayla smiled weakly and nodded taking a hold of Wyatt's hand as he helped her step over the muddy ground. Wyatt didn't like the idea of leaving the Manor but Sir Kay was right the demons had come to stop anyone leaving. As the two of them stepped off the grass and onto the sidewalk Wyatt placed a kiss on Kayla's forehead causing her to smile a little, she looked more relaxed.

"Look there's Danny!" Kayla said as she pointed to the car park.

"Danny!" Wyatt shouted as he and Kayla ran over to where the young police officer was getting into his car. Wyatt locked his fingers with Kayla's giving her hand a squeeze.

Danny turned round from his car with a confused look on his face. "What's up you guys?" he asked.

"Gracie's missing." Wyatt answered. "Did she say anything to you when you spoke to her?"

Danny frowned. "I haven't spoken to her today."

Kayla looked at Danny weird. "But your phone number…"

"I don't have my phone." Danny explained. "I left it in a patrol car."

Kayla ran a hand through her hair. "This doesn't make any sense. How can you call her if you don't have it?"

Wyatt thought for a moment, someone was using Danny's phone. "Who were you with?" He asked.

Danny pondered for a moment he had only been out once and he had been in the car alone. No that wasn't right he had gone and picked up…

Danny's eyes widened in horror and he turned and legged it up the steps and into the police station. Wyatt and Kayla looked at each other before following the spook inspector.

* * *

Loud noises filled the air, bangs and crashes as pieces of furniture were thrown around the bottom level of the house. Normally these noises would have been unusual to hear inside a family home but, then again not every family saved the world every other day. The demons had been taken care of in the attic so the whole Halliwell family stood fighting on the bottom level of the house, everyone had been split up and cornered in different rooms.

Piper Halliwell ducked behind the breakfast island in the kitchen with her youngest sister as the two energy balls soared over their heads and collided with the glass windows above the sink. Piper and Paige lifted their heads and looked over the work surface to see the demons power up more energy balls. The eldest of the two lifted her hands and waited for the annoying men to combust, sadly they did not.

"Aww crap." Paige muttered picking up a pan lid and holding it in front of her and Piper's face.

"Paige!" Piper yelled as the lid was hit was a supernatural firework. "That was one of my good pan lids!" She flicked her fingers again and one of the demons exploded.

"You fix your exploding and I'll buy you a new set of pans!" Paige yelled as she threw the lid at the remaining demon.

"Listen buddy, I've got daughters to find." Paige threw her hand out and a shower of blue and white orbs surrounded the glowing ball. "Energy ball!" The ball hit its sender in the chest causing him to go up in flames.

The Halliwell sisters smiled but stopped when three more demons appeared.

This was all his fault, Sam looked around and watched as Victor picked up a poker from the fireplace and rammed it into the chest of a demon. Suddenly he got an idea, he waited until the demon burst into flame before running over and grabbing a hold of Victor by the shoulders. The two men disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

Dylan's little duplicating trick came in handy as Phoebe levitated up out of harms way, the duplicate threw a broken table leg through the demon's chest and it caused it to go up in flames. Phoebe smiled in thanks and dropped down to the floor only to be met with a shower of blue and white orbs. They left Henry Jr and Charlie. Phoebe caught one whiff of the air and her face fell into a frown.

"Have you been dirking?!" She shrieked in horror.

"Energy ball!" Henry Jr shouted sending it away from Dylan. "I haven't!" he cried.

"It's me." Charlie answered with a slight groan.

"Great." Phoebe said sarcastically. "Chris watch your six!" She called.

* * *

Wyatt and Kayla were joined by Henry as they tore after Danny. Henry had just walked out of one of the offices after using his contacts to form a search party. Henry pushed the glass door open and gasped at the sight. Danny lunged at Inspector McRae and pinned him up against the wall with a _'slam'_.

"Jesus Danny calm down!" Henry shouted as he and Wyatt ran at him pulling him away from McRae.

"Where is he?!" Danny yelled as Wyatt held him back.

"Who?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Inspector Dales, he's been acting really weird." Danny informed the others. Then it suddenly clicked. "You and Dales were talking about magic, you were telling him all this stuff like apple and sage, I should have realised." Danny turned to Wyatt. "Him and Dales have got something to do with Gracie disappearing I know it. I was in the car with Dales and then my phone disappeared."

McRae laughed earning himself a hit from Henry, Henry pushed him down onto the desk and pinned his hands behind his back. "You're too late anyway." McRae told them. "She can't be saved now."

Kayla looked into Inspector McRae's eyes, the blackened soul showed through them. The tone of his voice, how he took pleasure inflicting pain on others.

"What does he want with my daughter?!" Henry shouted.

Looking at McRae caused Kayla to gasp; Henry, Wyatt and Danny- who were looking at Dale's computer- turned and looked at Kayla. Inspector McRae laughed, an evil grin on his face. "So you remember me then darlin' and I haven't even shifted back to normal."

Wyatt made his way over to Kayla, she was standing shaking. He could see her shaking and he was standing a good few feet away from her. "Baby what is it?" He asked.

"How's your side?" McRae asked causing the tears to fall from Kayla's eyes.

Henry slammed McRae down on the desk hoping it would shut him up, the worried father and uncle looked up and watched as Wyatt stopped in front of Kayla. She looked so scared.

"What is he talking about baby?" Wyatt asked lifting a hand to brush Kayla's cheek.

Kayla moved back so Wyatt couldn't touch her and it hurt the young witch lighter. She lifted up the hem of her t-shirt and placed a hand down on her skin. She felt the bumped, raised skin under her touch and it caused the painful flashbacks to return.

****

_She lay there on the stone table, shackled down. He stood above her, Barbus in the far corner. Every day the asked her the same questions and she gave them the same answers, she would never rat out Wyatt. The flash of silver appeared in the corner of her eyes and she closed them over biting down on her lip trying to will away the pain. She could hear Amy sobbing in the corner, the one who wasn't suffering was made to watch the other._

_The ice cold blade came down and cut across her hot skin, pain followed with the hot sensation of running blood._

_She let out a whimper and a cry as her capture place his hand down on the new wound. A stinging sensation over came the area he was touching and she let out another scream of pain. _

_He lifted his hand and turned away looking towards Barbus. Kayla moved her head and looked at her side, the brand new, stinging scar on display._

****

Wyatt watched confused as Kayla seemed to snap out of her trance, he reached out and gingerly lifted Kayla's hand. He saw the scar and flinched, she was covered in them all because her captors tortured her and made her suffer. Realisation hit Wyatt and he let go of Kayla's hand much to her dismay and turned round to look at his Uncle Henry as he pinned McRae down to the desk.

"_You_?!" Wyatt shouted. "_You_ bastard! _You_ did that to her?!" Wyatt yelled. "_You _took her away from me?!"

Inspector Mc Rae laughed and shifted back to his original form, Henry lifted his hands and watched as Leon turned round and looked at him before his fist hit Henry's jaw. With a bit of added telekinesis Henry stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Danny got up from behind Inspector Dales' computer and ran over to Henry's side.

Leon laughed and turned to Wyatt and Kayla, Wyatt protectively stood in front of Kayla. "You can't always protect her." He said throwing his hand out sending Wyatt sliding across the floor. "You left her for four months."

Wyatt felt dazed, the room seemed to be spinning. He pushed himself up onto his left elbow waiting for everything to stand still. He blinked a few times.

"She called out to you every single time she scarred." Leon hissed taking another step towards Kayla. "Every time I placed that blade underneath her skin when she refused to tell us your weakness." A camera appeared in his hand and he looked at it before looking at Kayla. "Do you want to die like your friend?" He asked.

Kayla took a step back and turned to look at Wyatt to see he was pushing himself up off the floor, she turned and looked back at Leon. He was the demon who haunted her dreams every night, the demon who caused her to wake up screaming, the demon who took her away from everyone she loved and tortured her until she screamed out in pain. She powered up an energy ball and tossed it at him, but he just batted it away like a baseball and it collided with a computer screen. Seeing him disappear from sight caused Kayla to panic slightly. Leon shimmered back into the room, right in front of Kayla. He slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to the floor. Kayla raised a hand to her mouth and pulled it away, crimson liquid staining her fingers.

"I can't believe we were so blind, she's your weakness." Leon said aloud as he watched Kayla move back from him, still on the floor. "We should have gotten rid of you ages ago. Then we would have gotten Excalibur without any bother."

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Wyatt shouted as he stood to his full height. The pissed off Twice Blessed lifted his right hand and twisted his closed fist round, a blue hue popped up around Kayla to keep her safe. With his free hand Wyatt threw it out causing a stream of fire to fly from his fingertips and palm. The fire headed for Leon and caught onto him, setting him alight. Next Wyatt twisted his left hand cutting off Leon's air supply. The built up anger he had developed towards Leon for taking away Kayla and hurting her was coming out bit by bit. Uncurling his left hand he flicked his fingers in the similar way to his mother, brother and sister causing an explosion to appear around Leon.

Henry, Danny and Kayla looked away as the light intensified and the room shook. The demon could take no more and exploded, flames surrounding him as he let out a painful cry before turning to a pile of grey ash on the floor. Henry and Danny sat up, looking over the top of the desk,

"What just happened?" Danny asked as he sat by Henry watching Wyatt panting.

"He just vanquished a demon that needed to be vanquished by the power of three." Henry answered.

Kayla looked at Wyatt with fear in her eyes, she had never seen him so violent. The blue hue disappeared from around her and Wyatt walked over, he slowly dropped to his knees in front of Kayla and reached up to caress her cheek. Kayla moved back from Wyatt as the tears stung her eyes, the hot salt water splashed onto her cheeks and ran down off her face. Wyatt felt pain twinge in his heart, moved slightly closer to Kayla.

"Baby," He said softly. "Baby its ok."

Kayla shook her head. "You…you…"

Wyatt turned and looked at his Uncle and Danny after feeling their presence behind him. "You scared us there buddy." Henry said softly. "You just looked so…"

"_Dark_." Danny said softly.

Wyatt sighed and felt like slapping himself he reached out and touched Kayla's hand. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. "It's ok, no one is going to hurt you." The look of pure fear in Kayla's eyes hurt Wyatt, he hated it when she felt scared. Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb Wyatt looked at her. "Baby I promise."

Kayla burst into tears and Wyatt moved forward, he sat down on the floor and pulled Kayla into his arms, he placed his head against hers and ran his fingers through her hair as Kayla leaned into his chest, her hot tears falling down onto his shirt. She held onto Wyatt tightly as she cried, it had looked like Wyatt had lost himself and he had been replaced by a dark being.

* * *

Running down the stairs she watched as the little golden lights faded around her. Her eyes scanned the battle scene in the hall of the house she knew oh so well and watched as a black arrow- made from poison- flew towards one of her father-like figures. She knew that the arrow would kill him so she ran forward and jumped down the last few stairs shouting "Leo" as she pushed the man to the floor.

He recognised that voice, hearing his father hit the floor he turned to look after killing the black clad man he had been fighting. His sea green eyes widened in horror as he watched t4he deadly arrow fly towards her, they grew even wider as the arrow passed right through her, leaving her unharmed. Shocked he looked up from her stomach and met her gaze, a gaze he had longed to see for the past few days. Gasps filled the air as the demons died and all eyes turned towards her.

"Oh my god!" Mel voiced on everyone's behalf. She looked at the newcomer confused, it just wasn't possible.

Turning she extended her hand and pulled a very shaken and confused Leo to his feet, maybe she shouldn't have pushed so hard. Before anyone could say anything more a shower of orbs arrived by the front door, Henry Jr grabbed his father's car keys, it was a good thing Henry had been orbed to work thanks to Paige, and threw the front door open before exiting. Not once looking behind him. Frowning she broke out into a run, Patty's vision wasn't coming true. After all that was why she had been sent down here at this moment in time.

"Henry!" She called.

She ran straight passed him and his nostrils picked up her sweet perfume as she reached the door, Chris snapped back to life and turned running after her. "Bell!" He yelled.

Hearing her name she turned to look over her shoulder and watched as Chris appeared at the doorway, hearing the car door open caused Bell to sigh. "I'm sorry!" She called running to the car and throwing the passenger door open. "I'll explain later, I promise!" She got into the car and closed the door over. Henry Jr put his foot down on the gas and reversed out the drive.

"Bell!" Chris yelled as he watched his love leave him for the third time. Letti clutched at her chest as Chris walked back into the house, he was angry and hurting.

Charlie looked around the quiet group of people and decided she should say something. "Was that Bell or is the alcohol still messing my brain up?" She asked only to receive a slap on the back of her head from her mother.

"I still can't believe you did that." Paige hissed. "We'll be having a talk later missy."

"What the hell is going on?!" Chris yelled. "We buried her today and now she's running off with my little cousin!"

"Chris." Mel said softly as a vase broke, causing Skye to scream in fright. "Breathe."

"Aunt Prue!" Chris yelled looking upward. "Aunt Prue get your ass down here right now!" Chris yelled.

Leo gulped. "Chris you're aunt won't be amused."

"But she'll be involved." Charlie pointed out, this time getting another slap at the hand of her Aunt Piper. "OW!"

Phoebe rubbed her hands over her face before leaving the group and walking over to where the arrow was sitting in the wall, wrapping her slender fingers around it she yanked it from the plaster and began to examine it. "Nothing." She said. "There's nothing on the arrow, no fabric from her top, no skin. Nothing."

"Uh Phoebe." Coop said gently as he looked at Chris.

Chris looked at his aunt feeling a little green, the slight tinge on his cheeks conveying the same thought. Looking upward he frowned when his eldest Aunt did not show, it would appear that she was ignoring him…

…Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Bell's not a white lighter." That little statement caused Chris to stop thinking about his aunt. The Darklighter arrow had passed right through her, that meant she wasn't a white lighter, which meant she wasn't here to stay which caused Chris to feel really sad.

"Thanks for that obvious statement." Jenny said looking at Dylan. Dylan shrugged, someone had to say it and it was usually him so why let everyone down and not say something stupid?

"Well what is she?" Jason asked a little confused. "Is she indestructible?"

"She's Bell." Chris answered as she walked over to the stairs. "And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." He disappeared out of sight leaving the others in silence. "Mom, Dad!" Chris yelled a few seconds later causing a stampede to break out as the Halliwells made a break for the stairs.

* * *

Prue watched with a hate filled gaze as two Elders appeared, both of them looked scared- which was never a good thing. The former Charmed One stood her ground as the air rippled and another elder appeared with a demon at his side. Prue frowned as the female demon walked forward, she was shorter than herself and had long dark hair. Prue's ears stopped ringing as Chris stopped calling for her, the pissed dead witch watched as the demon walked over, swaying her hips as she did so. Folding her arms across her chest Prue stepped forward creating space between where the demon could stand and her family.

"Prudence Halliwell, eldest sister, Andy's girlfriend, fallen Charmed One. What an honour." the female demon said with a smirk.

"Oh I feel bad." Prue hissed. "I didn't order your background check." she looked the female demon up and down. "So who are you working for?" She asked. "Cause we all know you're not in charge."

"You're right." The girl hissed. "My name is Ebony and I'm here to talk to your dear old Grandmother."

Prue glanced over her shoulder to where Penny was standing with Patty and Melinda. The other Halliwell witches were nowhere to be seen.

"You see," Ebony continued. "My boss needs her help. If she is to take over the Underworld she needs to make sure the new Charmed Ones don't take over and at the moment they are a little busy but they'll soon come looking for us."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Penny spat.

"If you don't." Ebony said with a smirk. "Your Great-grandchildren will pay."

"Tell you what." Prue said with a smirk. "Tell your boss we're not helping." She watched as Kevin and Sandra moved with the other Elder to stand beside her. "Now!" Prue shouted. She quickly moved out the way as the Elder bolts went flying towards the bitchy demon. Andy waved his hand out and orbed them all out before Ebony broke through the Elder bolts.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We wait." Patty replied.

* * *

He pushed his foot down harder as the set of traffic lights approached, they went red and the line of cars came to a stop in front, he however kept going. A small girlish scream escaped his passenger as he hit the indicator and rove along the sidewalk.

"You do realise you're not allowed to drive along here. That's why it's called a side_walk_!" Bell yelled as she clutched onto the handle hanging above the door.

Henry Jr frowned and reached across to the glove box in front of Bell, he opened it and pulled out a strange looking thing. He placed it on the dash before closing the glove box over and placing his hand back on the wheel. He moved his right hand and hit a yellow coloured button next to the steering wheel. An ear piercing siren filled the air and blue and red lights flash on the front dash. "Now I can." Henry stated flooring it again. The troubled brother glanced over to where Bell was sitting, clutching onto her seat for dear life. "What are you doing here anyway?" Henry Jr asked.

"I'm trying to help." Bell answered. "Your Grandmother had a vision and I'm not letting it come true." Bell closed her eyes over as they skidded round a corner. "Henry!"

"If you want to help so much why are you here on the eve of your funeral?!" Henry snapped.

Bell let out a sigh as she watched Henry swipe at his eyes. Everyone was under a lot of emotional stress and driving in a car with a dead woman while looking for his missing sister was causing Henry to break down. Bell's heart went out to the witch lighter.

"I'm here because one funeral is mote than enough." Bell said sadly. "So please slow down before my heart stops again!"

Henry Jr laughed a little as he made a sharp left turn and pulled into a field like area. He killed the engine and the car came to a stop, the siren and lights dying. Undoing his belt he reached behind him and pulled out a map.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Bell asked.

"I think the people who took Kayla are behind this so why not check out the place we found the fake Kayla? It makes sense."

Bell nodded and undid her belt and clambered out of the car behind Henry. Bell closed the door over and walked round the side of the car to stand beside Henry. They car was locked and Henry took a hold of Bell's hand as the two began jogging forward. Chris was going to be pissed Bell ran after Henry and didn't stay to talk to him so Henry felt he had to protect Bell just in case she disappeared again and Chris killed him.

* * *

Chris stood confused, closing his mouth over he walked forward to where Danny stood holding Wyatt up and where Henry stood with Kayla in his embrace hugging her as she sobbed into his chest. Chris opened his parents' bedroom door as it was the closet, he walked round to Wyatt's left side helping Danny get him into the room. Henry guided Kayla in behind them as the boys dropped Wyatt down on the double bed.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked as he held his hand out over the slight gash on Wyatt's forehead.

"We had a few problems with demons." Danny answered. "Inners ones too."

Seeing the gash heal Chris walked round to where Kayla was standing in his Uncle's arms and turned her to face him. "You ok?" He asked. Kayla nodded her head slightly and latched herself onto Chris hugging him tightly.

Piper and the rest of the gang arrived in the room looking at the scene in confusion. "What happened?" Coop asked as he stepped into the room.

"Demons." Danny answered again.

"Look we really need to go." Henry told the group. "Dales is the one who took Gracie."

"What?" Mel asked. "How?"

"You remember how he took that video when Bell died?" Henry asked. Mel nodded. "Well the memory dust didn't work because Inspector McRae reversed it."

"How could he do that?" Leo asked. "I mean he'd have to be a…"

"An Elder or very powerful demon right?" Henry asked. "Well he's a demon. Leon's his name and kidnapping Halliwells is his game." Henry looked over at Kayla. "He was behind Kayla's kidnapping."

"So Dales has had help from this Leon?" Piper asked. "Well then that's another demon we can scry for to look for Gracie."

Kayla pulled away from Chris and turned to look at Piper. She shook her head. "Wyatt vanquished him. He was meant to be vanquished by the power of three but Wyatt did it himself."

"What?" Skye gasped. "How the hell did he do that?" She asked.

"He did it to protect me." Kayla said with a slight sob.

Jenny looked at Wyatt and walked over to his side, she placed her hand down on top of his and gasped as she saw the fight and saw him collapsing afterwards as he held onto Kayla. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away and smiled at Kayla. "He'd give anything to keep you safe."

"Lets go scry for Dales then." Paige said happily. "We get him we get Gracie."

"We're gonna need something of his." Phoebe reminded her.

Danny took a pen out of his pocket and handed it over to Phoebe. "This do?" He asked.

Kathryn walked back into the room with a guilty look on her face. "Uh guys," She said looking at Wyatt confused and then looking at her sobbing daughter. "Sam and Victor are gone."

"I'm gonna vanquish those two." Piper hissed. "Or forbid them from playing together." The group let out a chuckle as they set off to get some work done.

* * *

She awoke to a strange smell, her world was hazy as her eyes opened to look around the dark park. Cracking filled her ears and it caused her to turn her head to the side, smoking in the distance was a log- only a few meters away from her. Fear filled her heart as she watched the inspector dump a liquid around the wood, she looked at her hands and found they were tied to a wooden pole and she was still sitting. This guy was nuts! Stark raving mad! She tried to orb out but found she still couldn't, big problem. Shaking her head she managed to get the cloth from her mouth once again and Gracie Mitchell screamed with all her might. The tears fell like waterfalls down her cheeks as sparks flew around the logs, the fire was only beginning to erupt. She still had time, the family would be arriving soon to save her...

She hoped.

* * *

A twig snapped causing Bell and Henry Jr to stop, they were being followed there was no way to deny it now. Turning round slowly the two young witches jumped with fright and let out yells of surprise as two silver haired, screaming lunatics appeared jumping out of the bushes waving their hands around. Henry threw his hand out and sent the two people to the ground skidding through the grass, both let out a groan and they started to argue causing Bell and Henry to frown.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"You said _nothing_! I was the one against this! _You _orbed me here!"

"Grandpa?!" Henry Jr yelled as he stepped forward. He could have recognised that arguing anywhere.

"Victor?!" Bell asked. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Going for a walk." Sam said as he pushed himself up looking over his shoulder in the direction of where his grandson was standing.

"At eleven?" Henry Jr asked.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Victor froze. "Good god, Bell?"

"In the flesh." The young witch said with a small smile. "But don't change the subject!"

"What are you two doing?" Henry asked as she pulled them back to their feet.

"We wanted to help." Victor answered. "After all it's because of us Vivien got the sword."

Bell sighed, of course they wanted to help. They were part of the Halliwell clan. Suddenly the air was filled with crackling, the little noises caused a sense of déjà-vu to over come Bell. "Fire." She said softly causing the three males to look at her. "There's a fire." She stated. A loud scream filled the air.

Henry Jr paled greatly before breaking out into a run, there was a tug at his heart, he knew what that meant. Suddenly he could sense her, he knew where she was. "GRACIE!"

Bell, Victor and Same broke off after the speeding witch lighter.

Gracie let out another scream hoping someone, anyone would hear her. "Scream all you want." Inspector Dales said with a laugh. "No one is going to hear you."

"Gracie?!" Filled the air causing the inspector to panic, he was really in for it now. Clearly something had gone wrong somewhere, no one was meant to find her.

The young witch lighter turned her head and looked on as four people appeared, finally things were starting to look up. Her teary, wet eyes locked onto one of the people when her name escaped their lips and she knew she was safe.

The pissed young man looked around, Henry's eyes filled with even more rage when he spotted Inspector Dales throwing a lit match, the logs crackled and burst into flame causing Gracie to cry again.

"You're too late." The twisted cop shouted.

Henry Jr yelled in rage and ran forward knocking Dales to the grassy ground before beating the crap out of him as he pinned him down.

"Oh god what do we do?" Victor asked as he looked around watching the flames building. "I missed the fireman class at school!"

"I can't orb!" Sam cried.

"H-Help!" Gracie sobbed as the flames grew, getting closer to her.

"Hang on honey!" Sam yelled. "We need to do something!"

"Henry!" Bell yelled. "Leave him and help us!" The young witch looked around. "There's got to be something blocking magic. Sam, Victor look out for anything that glows. Grab it if you see something." Bell cleared her throat. "Guided spirits hear my plea,

annul this magic, please let it be!"

"Got something!" Victor yelled as he ran over to the far corner of the pile of wood, he bent down and picked up the funny coloured crystal.

"AHHH!" Gracie yelled as more flames erupted, some of them caught onto Gracie's leg causing her to scream again. "Gracie hang on! We're coming!" Bell yelled over the roar of the flames. "Oh!" Bell lifted her hands. "Oh god I hope this works, Guided spirits hear me plea,

annul the fire, flames now quickly freeze!" Bell chanted and to her relief all the flames stopped. "Henry!" She yelled.

The young Mitchell lad didn't need to be told twice, rolling off Dales he turned away and ran at the large frozen pile of burning wood. He reached the edge of the grass and was dissolved in a shower of orbs, knocking the centre pole as he grabbed a hold of Gracie. Once they were clear, the flames began to move again and the bright white and blue lights touched the grass on the other side. More orbs arrived bringing the Halliwell family, they looked around confused as Bell, Sam and Victor made their way over to where Henry Jr and Gracie where.

Henry Jr clapped the flame out on Gracie's tights and frowned when he saw the large burn on her leg. He quickly held his hands over it and watched as it healed up nicely not even leaving a mark.

Hearing the talking erupt around him Henry quickly untied the rope from around Gracie's wrists and brushed her dark hair back off her face.

"Gracie?" He asked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled his little sister into his arms and ran his hand back over her hair. "Gracie wake up."

Paige, Henry and Charlie quickly made their way over to Henry Jr and Gracie's side while the others worked on putting the fire out. They didn't want to attract too much attention. Henry Jr held onto Gracie tightly as his family came over to look. "I'm so sorry Gracie." Henry cried as he held onto her. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "God I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Gracie?" Paige said softly as she looked down on her youngest daughter. She looked up at her son and placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "She's gonna be ok." She said with a small smile. "You saved her."

"Gracie wake up." Charlie said a little sternly. "I did not come out with a terrible hang over just to see you sleeping. Wake up." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"That was pretty stupid." Gracie whispered as her eyes opened and she looked upward.

"Thank god." Henry Sr. breathed out. "You gave us quite a scare there little lady."

"It's about time you lot got here." Gracie said as she moved to sit up, freeing Henry Jr's knees. She turned and looked at her older brother and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Henry Jr mumbled into her hair as he held onto her.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Gracie begged. "It's not your fault. I love you Henry."

"I love you too Gracie." Henry Jr said as a smile appeared on his lips. Paige, Henry Sr. and Charlie all placed their arms around Henry Jr and Gracie, sharing a group hug.

Above their heads was a _'clap'_ of thunder and the heavens opened causing the fire to die as the rain fell very heavily. Bell turned her head to check on Inspector Dales and frowned as she watched the air ripple. She threw her hands out and sent a sonic wave but it was tossed out the way as Leon appeared. Piper frowned as she saw them and flicked her fingers but the pesky demon did not explode. Instead he grabbed a hold of Inspector Dales ready to shimmer back out.

"Tell Wy I don't die that easily." He spat before shimmering out.

Skye frowned and turned to look a the group as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm. "Can we please go before we all freeze?" She asked.

His eyes locked onto her as she stood there in the rain, every inch of him was soaking but right now he didn't care. He didn't care that he was probably going to catch a cold, right now all he cared about was seeing her. Flashes of lights surrounded him as he watched the others leave, he heard his mother talk to him but his father told her just to leave it. That 'they needed time alone.' He walked forward a little and then stopped, if he walked forward was she just going to disappear or was she going to stay there? His heart beat wildly in his chest as his sea green eyes kept looking into the beautiful eyes he loved so much.

She stood there waiting, she didn't want to move just in case he got spooked and left, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to hold her and keep her safe. She looked at him through teary eyes as the rain kept on falling heavily around them and the roll of thunder kept coming closer. She watched with baited breath as he started walking closer to her, she stood waiting- still as a statue. He stopped just a few steps away from her, it looked as if he was contemplating on what to do next.

"Chris," Bell said softly. She couldn't help herself.

Chris shook his head. "It hurt the first time you left me, but this time it hurt so much more because I knew you wouldn't be coming back. I said goodbye to you today and I broke down into tears over and over again because I knew it was my fault. I was meant to protect you and I screwed it up big time, and now, after the worst day I've ever lived through you're back and I watched you leave again to chase after Henry." Chris sucked in a breath. "I know it was for a good reason but it didn't make it hurt any less."

Bell let out a small sob. "I'm so sorry, I…" She turned to walk away again not knowing what to say but the hand that wrapped itself round her elbow caused her to stop. She turned back round and looked at Chris as he stood crying in front of her.

"So I just want you to know that I'm never letting you leave again because it hurts so damn much." He said through a sob.

"Chris Halliwell you big softy." Bell said with a laugh as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Chris kissing him.

Chris placed his arms around Bell tightly and returned the kiss. He needed to show her how much he loved her so he put everything into that kiss. Even though it was a total cliché kissing in the rain. Under a normal circumstance he would have made a sarcastic comment but this circumstance was anything but normal. Chris pulled away a little and looked at Bell in the eyes. "I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." Bell said with a small sad smile. "Chris I don't know if they'll let me stay. I'm dead."

Chris shook his head. "You're here with me and I think you're very much alive." He said placing a hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat.

Bell started to cry harder. "I don't want to leave you." She placed her head on Chris' chest. "I want to stay with you and get gray hair, I wanna wake up every morning right beside you, I want to play orb 'n' seek with you and our kids."

Chris smiled and titled Bell's head up so she was looking at him. "I'm gonna fix this, I promise." Chris vowed as he tangled his fingers in her soaking wet hair and kissed her again.

* * *

**Awww! **

**I'm sorry if you think the Bell and Chris kiss was far to cliché but i'm sorry i was feeling romantic and sloppy so i had to put it in. :) Bell's back and kicking some serious ass if you don't mind me saying lol, saving Leo and then helping save Gracie, man she's on a roll. Sorry about Wyatt's language when he was 'killing' Leon/ McRae but if you had the person you loved takne away from you and tortured im pretty sure you'd act the same way when you saw the evil person that did it. What did you think of the McRae/Leon thing? I'm so glad that secret is out! **

**Merlin was a little harsh in this chapter don't you think? Well in ****the next chapter you'll see some Wyatt and Kayla cute-ness, some Chris taking on the Angel of Destiny, Amy's family come to town and Wyatt has to make one of the most difficult choices he has ever been faced with!**

**The world the Halliwells knew is about to change forever!!!**

**D x**


	20. Finding Me

Hey guys I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter i was hit by a wall of writers block and after I climbed the frist wall I hit another and so it went on until I came up with a soloution... and tada 24 pages worth of gold! :)

**A/N:** Well this chapter turned out to be so long I had to split it in two but that's a really good thing because it helped me over come the silly writers block and it means the next chapter is almost done! This chapter is one of my favourites so far because their is so much going on and I totally broke some magical rules I think I mean english teachers becoming spirtiual guides, there has to be a rule against that somewhere! -That'll make more sense once you've read the chapter lol-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, yeah that includes the gorgeous Halliwell brothers (but a girl can dream). I do own any of the magical creatures and humans you have not seen before and i own this story and the plot! If you wish to use any of my characters in any of your own creations please ask first, I'll most likely say yes as long as I have an idea for what you'd like to use them for. It hurt to know someone had taken Kayla and used her without asking. I mean come on i created her for Wyatt so yeah, anyhow...

Well without any further delays here's Chapter 19 and i really hope you guys enjoy and i know I said i'd try to stop doing two parters but, oh well that just means there are more chapters for you to enjoy. I can't wait to read your reviews and hear your thoughts. So please, please review.

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 19- Finding me **

Vivien smiled as she looked around the large group of magical beings she had summoned to her brand new home, a large castle in the middle of the Golden Gate Park. Of course no mortal could see it yet, the grand unveiling would take place after the Halliwell family had been taken care of. The witch from the dark ages walked back and forth in front of the line of magical creatures, each one was being watched by one of her servants.

"So," She began turning to look at the magical creatures she hated so much. Placing her hands down on the large circular wooden table in front of her she grinned at each one evilly. "I think you know why you are here." Vivien stated. "I want you to join me, leave the Halliwell family and come to the winning side."

"We'd never join you lassie!" A small leprechaun hissed. "The Halliwells are good and they fight every day to keep the likes of you away!"

"They'll vanquish you." One of the nymphs said folding her arms across her chest. "You and your very ugly soul.

Vivien let out a laugh. "They won't vanquish me." She turned and lifted Excalibur from under the table and placed it down in the centre of the pentagram drawn on the table. "Do you fools not see?" She asked. "The sword is mine and it is loosing it's silver shine. Soon it will be black, just like King Wyatt's heart and then the Halliwells will fail."

"The Prophecy…" An Elder started to say.

"Does not have any more to do with this situation." Vivien told her. "I am in complete control and soon Wyatt's evil-ego will join me at my side and evil will finally win. For I have but one Halliwell on my side, one of the most powerful ones also" Her gaze became suddenly darker as the magical creatures looked around sceptically.

"What Halliwell would join you?" One of the Elders asked.

"One without a choice." Vivien hissed waving her hand out. There was a flash of lights and the spirit of Penny Halliwell appeared in chains. Gasps filled the room. "Do not worry Penelope will be let go after she helps me."

Penny Halliwell frowned as she looked around the room, how did this Vivien witch get everyone to this dark, dank castle? More importantly where did she get a castle from anyway?

Vivien started to speak again. "And you see, you will help me also."

No one moved or said a word, Vivien sighed and flicked her hand out an energy ball hit one of the nymphs causing the poor woodland creature to scream in pain before turning to a pile of ash on the floor. "Well?" She asked.

Penny frowned deeply, her family was in trouble and something told her it was going to be hard to get out of this mess.

* * *

_"No!" Merlin shouted causing everyone to look at him. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you should be the one getting your sword back. After all you are the new King."_

_"Merlin hush." Sir Bediver said looking at the old man. _

_Sir Lionel frowned and shook his head. "I'll go up stairs and help."_

_"Me too." Letti said and both of them made a quick exit taking Mel with them once they reached the stairs. _

_Wyatt looked at Merlin. "Right now Excalibur isn't important to me, my family is." Wyatt answered coldly. _

_"You are going to have to accept your destiny sooner or later!" Merlin shouted._

_"Well I pick later." Wyatt answered taking a hold of Kayla's hand. "We'll be back soon."_

*****

Wyatt sat up and sighed, that scene kept playing over and over again in his head keeping him from falling asleep. He turned his head and looked to the side to see Kayla lying fast asleep, wearing one of his hoodies just like old times, it caused him to smile a little. Not wanting her to get cold with the duvet off her, Wyatt got up and pulled it back up over her before sitting down on the end of the bed with his back to his sleeping girl friend. Taking a deep breath the troubled witch lighter rubbed his hands over his face and stared at the wall in front of him, how was he going to fix this mess? Did he finally accept his destiny and become 'King' Wyatt? Or did he give up Excalibur? Wyatt didn't want to quit, he wasn't a fan of it but not knowing what would happen if he took full responsibility of the sword made quitting seem like the thing to do. Would he be locked up in a castle? Looked up to buy every member of the magical community? Would he have to attend meetings, kiss babies on the forehead? Would he be kept away from the ones he loved?

The future was a daunting and scary thing, he knew that but the thought of having so many people relying on him in the time to come was even scarier. He wouldn't be allowed to screw up, already people were talking about him as if he was experienced. Wyatt didn't know how to rule anything! He had no experience what so ever, he didn't even play a King in any of his school plays. He was the _pumpkin_ in Cinderella for crying out loud! The _pumpkin_ that was magically changed into Cinderella's _carriage_, not a King.

Merlin was talking about what a great King he was, that he had to take responsibility for the sword, it was his destiny…right now Wyatt wanted to tell the old man to stuff it. Wyatt was already Twice-Blessed and that was enough for him, he really didn't need to be a King as well.

"Shit." Wyatt cursed quietly. He really didn't know what to do and that scared him too, right now he wanted to run to his Mommy and beg her to make everything better.

Feeling arms wrap around him from behind caused him to snap out of his little train of thought, Wyatt turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Kayla's face in the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Wyatt asked feeling guilty.

Kayla shook her head. "No, I thought I had better wash your mouth out with soap before your mother got the chance." She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his neck behind his ear. "What's wrong?"

Wyatt let out a sigh as he felt Kayla's arms tighten slightly around his middle as she sat down behind him hear head still resting on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do." He said quietly, as if he was almost ashamed. "I don't know how to rule or look after a magical sword. I've never been so scared and confused than I have these past few months Kayla and I just don't know what to do next."

"Hey, don't go all breakdown on me." Kayla said lifting her head. "I'm the only one allowed to do that." Wyatt laughed a little. "What do you mean you don't know how to look after a magical sword? Baby you used that thing before you could even walk. It's part of you." She smiled and placed her head back down on Wyatt's shoulder. "You're a natural born leader and people look up to you so they're going to listen to you. You can rule something by keeping others safe and we all know how good you are at that. In the end it's up to you, some old scary man from the dark ages can't tell you want to do and neither can I. All I can do is help you when you make your decision and support you no matter what." Kayla let out a small sigh. "To some you're the twice-blessed king, others you're a pain in the ass. To me, you're my Wuvey-Bear who I love very much. I think you're afraid that if you take on your new destiny you'll leave one or more of those parts behind and you'll let people down."

"What if I loose everything?" Wyatt asked.

Kayla kissed Wyatt behind his ear again. "I won't let you." She said softly against his skin.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Wyatt asked.

"Well the fact it's after midnight and we've been asleep, I'd say no." Kayla said with a small giggle.

"I love you." Wyatt said turning round and taking Kayla into his arms kissing her softly on the lips. After a few moments he pulled away. "Marry me?"

Kayla looked at him. "I think I've already answered that question."

"I know but I just wanna make sure you still want to." Wyatt told her.

"Of course I do you idiot." Kayla said kissing him again.

Wyatt pulled away from her, he lifted his hands up and took the chain he had round his neck off and slid the engagement ring off it before placing it on Kayla's finger. "Sorry I kept it so long, it meant I always had a piece of you with me."

"I love you." Kayla said with a smile as she leaned into Wyatt's arms and hugged him tightly. Wyatt kissed the top of her head. After a few moments of silence she let out a sigh. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Right now I'm gonna go back to sleep with you in my arms." Wyatt said pushing Kayla backwards so her back hit the mattress. Wyatt laughed as she let out a small squeal of surprise and he moved to lie down beside her.

"I knew I'd win over a magical sword." Kayla said with a laugh as Wyatt's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to him.

"Love you." Wyatt said with a smile

"Love you more."

"Not poss…Uh, Kayla…" Wyatt said slightly panicked.

Kayla sat up and turned round to look at Wyatt he looked strangely transparent, her eyes widened in fear as she reached out to grab his hand. Her hand fell right through his and hit the bed. "Wyatt!" She cried as she watched him disappear completely. "Wyatt!" Kayla screamed as a sob escaped her lips. Getting up she ran to the door shouting for help.

* * *

It was official, he couldn't sleep with everything that was going on it wasn't that surprising. He sat looking out at the stars while he sat on a rock on the empty dark beach. The sound of the ocean had always calmed him he didn't know why, it just did. Letting out a sigh, he lowered his gaze from the dark ink sky and looked to the water white foam sprayed everywhere as a wave hit a rather large rock. He missed his home, he missed his family and he was starting to feel miserable. The one thing he missed more than anything else was here with him though, but she just didn't realise. It just, how did Henry Jr put it?

Sucked.

Yes everything sucked. When he had agreed to come he knew it was going to be hard but he never imagined this hard. The long days spent at magic school looking through dusty textbooks, attending funerals and watching as one of the strongest magical lines broke down around him, it was enough to make him want to run towards the ocean, dive in and never come back. He could almost hear Merlin's voice ringing in his ears, normally he had great respect for the wise man but not today, not after everything he had said to Wyatt and then about Wyatt after he left and then the way he talked to Chris and blamed him. Sometimes he wondered if Merlin paid attention to the things going on around him, the family was grieving they had lost someone they loved and cared for deeply and he knew what that felt like. He knew the horrible feeling that drowned him every time he sat in silence. Yes the world had to be saved and all but Merlin couldn't force Wyatt to do anything, if he wanted Wyatt could just leave the sword with Vivien but then again maybe not. Wyatt wouldn't leave it though, he wasn't that type of person, he just had to think about a few things before he took on his destiny. Hearing sand shift behind him and then the sound of feet on the rock caused him to turn around. Sir Lionel turned to look over his shoulder, he saw the person and then turned back round to look at the water.

So it was official she couldn't sleep, her brain just wouldn't go to sleep. Too many questions buzzed around in her head and she had not enough answers for the number of questions. One jumper, Ugg boots and a spell later she found herself on the beach walking around in the dark. It was slightly ironic the fact she chose to come here after she had nearly drowned. She sighed as the wind whistled around her causing her long brown locks to fly into the air, that was one of the questions she needed answered. Why the hell had he jumped off the end of a broken pier to save her? He barley knew her. Then again that wasn't completely true, he did know her. He knew her better than anyone else she supposed, I mean he was in love with her past life. Was that why he would be really nice to her some days and then not even look at her on others? It was all very confusing, but what more could she expect she was a Halliwell for crying out loud. Spying someone sitting on a rock a little away from her she frowned as she felt their emotions coming off them, the sadness, confusion, longing…it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Walking towards the rock she felt the sand shift under her feet and tanned Ugg boots, she looked down at her appearance; shorts, pyjama top, hoodie and Ugg boots. She looked fetching. Looking up she caught his gaze and watched as he turned to look back out at the water, Letti walked over and took a seat down on the rock beside the knight.

"Looking for more girls to save?" She asked with a small smile.

Sir Lionel let out a small laugh. "No." He replied. "I was unable to sleep."

"That seems to be going around." Letti said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms across them. She let out a sigh and placed her chin down on top of her folded arms.

"Why are you here?" Sir Lionel asked looking at her for a moment. "I mean you nearly drowned."

"I just love this place so much." Letti replied sarcastically. "I dunno, I guess I just needed somewhere to think and this was the first place I thought of. Weird I know."

Lionel laughed again and shook his head. A silence filled the air and the two young people sat looking out at the ocean.

'_It's now or never.'_ Letti thought to herself. "So Lionel," She began. "You've not really told me anything about your life before you came here. What was it like? Any siblings? Girlfriends?"

Lionel took a sudden sharp inhale of breath, he looked at Letti a little surprised. He sighed. "It was great, I loved every minuet of it. I was one of the King's knights, was invited to all of the parties." Letti laughed. "I had a little brother name Gabriel, he was the best little brother in the world."

"You're talking in past tense because you're in the future right?" Letti asked. "I mean he's still alive."

Lionel nodded. "Oh yes, well he was before I left."

Letti frowned a little he hadn't answered the girlfriend question, how was she going to tell him she knew without hurting his feelings? Time to tap into that Cupid side of hers. "So Girls?" She asked. "Anyone have your heart?"

"No." Lionel said and he stood up jumping off the rock and walking along the sand. _Lie._

Letti's frown became a little deeper as she stood up and followed after the knight. "There has to have been someone." She said. "I mean a young guy like you, must have had a girlfriend."

Lionel said nothing and just kept walking forward even though he realised he was walking the wrong way to head back to Sam and Victor's place.

Whoops!

Letti sighed, this was ridiculous, she ran round the front of Lionel and held her hands up and placed them on his shoulders stopping him from going anywhere. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" Lionel asked annoyed.

Letti took her hands away and lifted her hair up so that it looked as if it was in a messy up do, she muttered a few rhyming words under her breath and appeared in a golden coloured dress. Sir Lionel let out a gasp as he watched confused, he didn't want to see this. Now Letti looked like his Letti, it just wasn't fair.

Letti took her hand away from where she was holding her hair up and it fell back down around her shoulders, she folded her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as the dress faded and left her standing in her pyjamas.

"Like you would have believed me." Lionel said looking away from her. "Besides I didn't want you to know." _Lie._

"Why?" Letti asked. "I'm part cupid, I would have found out sooner or later." _Lie._ Letti thought to herself, there was no way she was telling Lionel she had seen them together.

"I just hoped it would have been after I left." Lionel said quietly. _Lie._

Letti sighed. "You didn't want me to know because it hurts you right?" She asked. "Because something happened to me and now being here hurts." Lionel looked at her again. "Well buddy I don't like you acting like my best friend and then giving me the cold shoulder. I don't care how hard it is."

"I…I…" Lionel gave up speaking and he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Letti's waist and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

The young Halliwell Cupid was surprised but she soon got over the shock and felt her hands sliding up Lionel's arms until her hands touched as she placed them around his neck.

* * *

The darkness was daunting, Wyatt Halliwell looked around the darkness confused he was no longer in his bedroom that was for sure. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face, why oh why was fate trying to piss him off like this? It clearly was too much to ask for one night where he could just be with the girl he loved and catch up on the sleep he had been deprived of. God when he got out of here he was going to hold a meeting, lay down a few laws no magical activities after ten pm…

"Penny for your thoughts?" A strangely familiar voice asked in the darkness causing Wyatt to frown.

He stood in the darkness, his blue eyes becoming accustomed to it, but that voice had thrown him off completely. He knew that voice, he knew it well. A flashback hit the young witch lighter and it caused him to groan loudly, of course he knew the voice well, it had rung in his ears for a number of his school years. When he thought he had gotten rid of her she was back and _'WHAM!'_ he was in detention all over again.

"Judging by that groan I guess you remember me then." She said with a smirk as she stepped forward and the black room suddenly filled with light. It wasn't bright, it was dull and depressing but it was light all the same.

It would have been a lie to say Wyatt was surprised when he saw her step into the light, he was in fact shocked out of his skull. There standing before him was a woman that fed fear into the hearts of teenagers, one who knew no mercy and wished that she could throw things at her pupils when they pissed her off. Standing in front of Wyatt was one of his old teachers from high school, Miss Freshman. Divorced and left with a young child while her husband went off with the Gardner, it really was no wonder she was so damn bitter.

"Miss Freshman, what the heck are you doing here?" Wyatt asked shocked.

Miss Freshman laughed, and shook her head causing her grey hair to sway as she did so. "Well it's nice to see you too Wyatt." She looked at the young man frozen to the spot, she looked at him confused wondering what she had done to make him freeze completely. Then she remembered, she laughed. "Oh Wyatt come on now, we're past the stage of high school. Surely you can forgive me for the detentions I gave you."

Wyatt let out an uneasy laugh and looked down towards his feet, only to find that he was standing in his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt. He felt very, very nervous.

"Well to answer your question Wyatt I'm your spiritual guide, I'm here to help you get over the stupid fear that is clouding your judgement." She said with a smile. "So how about we begin?"

"Begin what?" Wyatt asked. "I really don't understand."

"Begin looking at your life, and the one before that and the one before that and then your future." Miss Freshman answered. "You've got more than one past life so we had better start now."

Wyatt looked at her as if she had three heads. "How do you know about this stuff anyway?" He asked.

"I know all about your family Wyatt, my ex-husband was a witch." She replied causing Wyatt's jaw to fall even more. "I knew everything."

"And yet you still yelled at me when I never handed in English essays after spending a weekend or night saving the world." Wyatt said with a sigh. "Gee thanks Miss."

"Moving on." Miss Freshman said with a sigh. Teenagers were a nightmare and this young man had left his teen years behind and yet he still acted like the unsure teen from her English class. With a wave of her hand the sounding of glass cracking filled the air and Wyatt watched confused as smoke filled the once pitch-black room. This was going to be a long night.

The smoke vanished leaving Wyatt and his Ex-English teacher standing in what looked like the great hall from Hogwarts or something. Wyatt looked around and came to the conclusion they were in fact in a castle of some sort, the only problem was he didn't know where and he didn't know why. The confused witch lighter walked down the length of the room looking to and fro searching for a clue of some sort to tell him where he was. Miss Freshman stood at the spot they had appeared moments ago with her arms folded across her chest a small smirk on her face Wyatt was just about to figure out where they were.

'_Smack!' _

"Ow!" Wyatt cried taking his eyes off the ceiling, his blue eyes drifted to the solid object he had just collided with and a frown appeared across his features. In front of him was a solid oak table running a hand across the table top his fingers brushed against the raised wood in the centre that had been carved into a Celtic pattern of some sort. There were seats around the circular table, thirteen of them but one of them stood out more than the others. The throne. Wyatt turned and looked at his teacher. "Ok King Arthur." He said with a frown. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Miss Freshman replied.

Suddenly the great doors opened and a group of men dressed in clothes you would not expect a knight to wear while 'on duty' ran down the stone steps that lead to the large table, bringing up the rear was an older man dressed in a long green cloak, Wyatt let out a small groan when he saw the man's face,

Merlin.

The men walked round the table and stood beside one seat, they each drew out their swords and placed them down on the table points touching in the centre. Once their swords had been placed down each man took a seat leaving Merlin to stand at the side he glanced at the empty chair at the table and looked at it with great regret, something that only Wyatt seemed to notice.

"Order." One man called out causing the small chatter to cease. He stood up from his seat and placed both his hands down on the table drawing in a shaky breath. He was around six foot, had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that caused Wyatt to gasp when he looked up. It was like staring in a mirror so to speak, Wyatt was looking at himself.

"Matthew," One of the knights Wyatt didn't recognize said softly. "Are you sure you are fit for this? We will not think anything less of you."

"I am well." Matthew answered as he lifted his right hand and swiped at the salty tears that were on his cheeks. "My brother would want me to do this." The other Knights around the table nodded.

Matthew turned to look at Merlin, his brother's trusted advisor, Merlin had always been around when he and Arthur were growing up, planning a kingdom together. A cold feeling washed over the young man as he glanced around the table that sat brave men, trusted friends of his brother each of them were feeling the same as him he could sense it. Each and every person in the room had an aching in their heart knowing that their King and dear, dear friend was gone. Taking another shaky breath Matthew cleared his throat, there was time for mourning later, right now they had a job to do.

"Now that Arthur is no longer with us Mordant will strike." Matthew stated flatly. "We as knights of this round table and my dear brother have the duty to protect the kingdom even if my brother is no longer here." The Knights nodded their heads. "How shall we go about this men?" He asked.

"Mordant can not get the sword." Sir Kay said. "That is his goal, he has been after that sword since the kingdom was born."

"Perhaps we could get some help from the sisters on Avalon." A young man who looked remarkably like Henry Jr suggested. "After all Lady Claire has never let us down yet."

"Sir Henry that is a fine suggestion." Matthew said with a smile. "We shall call in the help of our friends to fight off Mordant and his men while we get Excalibur out of the castle."

"What will we do with it?" Sir Lionel asked. "It belongs to Arthur."

Matthew looked around the room pausing for a moments thought, he had an idea but he was almost to afraid to suggest it. Excalibur, the mighty sword from the stone belonged to Arthur and so it would for the rest of time. No one, not even himself would use it in this life. He may have been the King's brother meaning he would have to take over the Kingdom and protect it, but the one thing he was not going to do was use Excalibur. He wouldn't find that right. Maybe he could give the sword to a descendant, but alas Arthur had no children and the Queen was not expecting. Perhaps if she had been he would have kept the sword and looked after it until the child was ready. Then it dawned on him, he knew exactly what to do.

"Sir Jason." Matthew said looking at the knight it question. "Is the lake the lady rests in still guarded by good magic?"

"Yes my grandmother still protects it. Why does thou ask?" Sir Jason asked.

Matthew looked to Sir Bediver. "If we could get the sword to you could you take it to the lake?"

Sir Bediver nodded. "Yes, but Matthew why?"

"Excalibur is not going to be used by anyone but my brother's successor. Already visions are appearing and Merlin has told me the story of how a son from a union of good magic will rise to the throne. The sword shall be protected by the lake and then by the child's mother until the day he is ready."

Sir Kay looked at Matthew. "Is this wise? The sword would go to you along with the Kingdom."

"The Kingdom I will protect in my brother's name, the sword shall go to the heir." Matthew declared. "Sir Christopher call for Lady Claire at once."

"Yes Sir Matthew." Sir Christopher rose from his seat and left the room.

"Sir Henry bring Lady Kayla and the Queen here, I need to speak with my wife and dear sister-in-law." Matthew watched Sir Henry leave before turning to the others in the room. "Dear friends we may all perish but it is a risk we must take. Mordant must not get Excalibur."

Sir Lionel stood up and picked up his sword and held it out at arms length. "For Arthur and for Camelot." He said.

The other knights including Matthew picked up their swords and all the points touched in the middle. "For Arthur and For Camelot!" They called. Matthew looked over to Merlin who nodded his head once to show he agreed with his choice.

The Knights of the round table faded out of sight leaving Wyatt and Miss Freshman standing alone. Wyatt turned to look at his Ex-teacher he needed answers. "What was that?" He asked.

"That was the meeting the knights held shortly after the passing of Arthur." Miss Freshman answered. "Did you recognize anyone?" She asked with a small smile.

Wyatt nodded, he had spotted the Knights who had travelled from the past to help them, he had spotted Sir Christopher, the spitting image of his Chris, Sir Henry, Sir Jason, Merlin and finally Matthew. "Matthew's me."

Miss Freshman nodded. "Yes, Matthew was the King's brother, he took over the throne and led Camelot through some dark times before the kingdom crumbled, a brave man much like yourself."

"But he gave up the sword." Wyatt voiced. If his past life had given up the sword did that mean he could as well? Yet another question added to the ever growing list inside his head. Could he give up Excalibur?

Miss Freshman frowned, she did not like the way Wyatt's brain was working. He had seen his past life give up the sword that was true but Matthew did that so evil could not touch it and it would be around for when Wyatt was born. "I know what you're thinking Halliwell and the answer is no you can't." Miss Freshman said sternly walking to stand in front of the young man who was taller than her. "You think that giving up Excalibur would be the easy way out right? _Wrong_. If you gave up the sword then Vivien would do exactly what Mordant tried to do and succeed. Matthew gave up the sword so it would be untainted and good for you. He gave it up so you could use it and finish the job his brother started."

Wyatt looked at his teacher riddled with guilt, he hadn't thought about it like that. Matthew had good reasons for giving up the magical sword still, that didn't make it any easier in deciding.

Miss Freshman sighed. "Come, we have more to see." With that smoke surrounded the two memory travellers and they disappeared leaving the castle hall empty.

* * *

Penny frowned as she watched members of the magical community carry out tasks set by the evil vixen running the show. The Halliwell Matriarch turned her head and glanced over her shoulder to see the famous Excalibur sitting in its stone loosing shine with every passing moment. Evil was like a poison to it, slowly draining the life from the magical item. Draining the goodness from her great grandson's soul. Penelope Halliwell was a strong woman even in the afterlife and she did not like what was going on here one bit, her steel gaze met the eyes of magical beings and each one looked at her with regret. They were cowards, they deserted the Halliwell family once before and now they were doing it all over again, something that sickened the spirit. Vivien had departed from the chamber moments ago leaving Penny, still shackled, to watch the magical creatures being worked like slaves as they set up a rather large pot and began adding ingredients to it. Making sure Vivien was still out of sight Penny began to speak, it was time for a magical intervention.

"And exactly do you hope will come of this?" The displeased woman asked. "My granddaughters and family have stood by you and yet you turn your backs on them for a second time."

"Trust us Penny." One of the nymphs said as she turned to look at the woman. "We're not turning our backs."

"Oh really?" The Matriarch asked. "How so?"

"This Vivien lassie trusts us to set up for her." One of the Leprechauns said. "So she won't mind us messing around with the stuff without her knowing. That means when the time comes for her to use your magic it'll all go pop!" He reached into the pocket of his forest green jacket and lifted out a handful of gold dust, tossing it onto the pot he smirked. "A little added luck to boost ours."

Penny smiled a little as she watched the magical creatures continue to go about the task set by the evil hag. Now all the Halliwell witch had to do was figure out what she was needed for. It would have to be a pretty powerful spell whatever it was.

* * *

Jenny let out a gasp as she sat bolt upright, looking around in the darkness of her room she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 2.01, it was going to be another long day. Getting up the young half-cupid crept across the floor to her bedroom door, she went to open it and frowned as it made a horrible creaking sound. Letting go of the handle she pushed it closed again and took a deep breath. Looking around the room she thought of a way to get out, if she hearted her dad would be up asking her what was wrong after all until she gained her full Cupid status Coop would be able to feel every time she used them. She sighed deeply why did her active powers have to a sleep, she had been given the power to phase through any solid matter but alas over the last year when her power of premonition evolved her phasing one did not and it slid back to how it was when she was first learning how to use it.

Useless.

Ok so she wasn't the most powerful out of the family and her active powers were currently not available, that didn't mean she couldn't improvise. She had to talk to Skye it was a very important matter! If she opened the bedroom door Phoebe would be down her throat, her mother had gone a little crazy getting up and walking the hallway in the middle of the night worrying about her family etc. If she managed to heart out her Dad would sense her and be up as well alerting Phoebe causing a panic and then they'd notice one third of their children was currently not in her bed. Jenny stood in the darkness trying to recall the spell Henry Jr had used when he was thirteen years old. The young witch lighter didn't like it how Charlie suddenly became taller than him because she thought it meant she didn't have to listen to her brother so Henry had cast a spell to speed up his growth and it had resulted in a nasty backfire. Let's just say Henry looked like Alice when his arms and legs went out the windows and his head went through the ceiling. That wouldn't happen to Jenny because all she wanted to do was get her phasing ability to work for just five minuets and plus she was a much better spell writer compared to Henry Jr. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as the words magically returned to her. All she had to do was sub the word 'legs' with 'phasing' and hey presto she had the spell.

"In this night and in this quiet hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

Give my phasing wings to speed its way,

Let tomorrow's be today's." Jenny cast quietly. A golden flash appeared around the young girl lighting her room for a moment then it disappeared.

With a smile the crafty little witch sucked in a breath and pictured herself walking through the door. Taking a step forward she closed her eyes and walked forward.

Opening her eyes Jenny looked around to see herself out in the hall. With a smile on her face she quickly made her way past the closed door that was Letti's, to the door that was the bathroom the girls shared and finally to the door that led to the bedroom she needed to get in. Hearing the sound of a door opening caused Jenny to jump, her mother was up for her nightly corridor pacing, quickly hoping to avoid being caught Jenny launched herself through the wall that was part of Skye's bedroom. Opening her eyes she found herself rolling across the floor and with a _'thump'_ she hit the base of Skye's bed.

Hearing the noise caused Skye to shoot up into a sitting position she looked around her darkened room and frowned when she heard some soft cursing coming from the foot of her bed. Crawling forward the young half witch peered over the edge of the bed to meet eyes of the person as they looked up. Skye let out a small yelp of surprise and jumped backwards as Jenny launched herself on the bed to cover Skye's mouth before she let out a scream sending Phoebe running to check on her. Jenny lifted her left hand to her face and placed her index finger in front of her lips causing her sister to nod. Jenny slowly took her hand away from Skye's mouth and lowered her other hand.

Skye waited until Jenny's hand was away from her mouth and she slapped her hard on her right arm. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Skye whispered loudly. "How the hell did you get in here? Mom's walking the hall."

"I may have cast a little spell." Jenny said with a sheepish smile.

"Genesis Patience Halliwell." Skye warned. "What kind of spell?"

"One little one that would speed up my ability to use my phasing." Jenny answered.

"Wait _what_?!" Skye asked. "Where did you get a spell to do that?"

"I borrowed and reworded Henry Jr's leg stretching spell." She replied.

"Oh my god!" Skye cried. "Jenny did the effects of that mean _nothing_ to you at all?!"

"Sorry Ladybug but I've got something to tell you." Jenny said with a smile.

"And it couldn't wait until the sun came up and it couldn't have been done without personal gain?" Skye asked folding her arms across her chest. She was not fond of being disturbed from her beauty sleep.

"No." Jenny said with a smirk. "I had a premonition that came to me in a dream and it was of Letti."

"Oh god!" Skye cut in. "Is it bad? Should we get Mom?"

Jenny shook her head violently. "Not unless you want her to be grounded!" Skye looked at her older sister confused. "She snuck out of the house to see Lionel!" Jenny giggled.

"What?!" Skye gasped. "This is great!" She said with a smirk. "I so knew those two had a thing for each other..." She paused. "...Jenny what the hell did you see in your vision?" She asked slightly worried.

Jenny looked at her younger sister confused, then the thought suddenly dawned on her and Jenny smacked Skye hard on the arm. "You're disgusting! Besides you're not even meant to know what _that _is!"

"Jenny I'm not five." Skye said with a huff. "Still do you think they did _it_?"

"It as in _it_?" Skye nodded. "No idea." Jenny answered with a laugh.

"Jenny?!" Phoebe's voice echoed through the room.

"Busted!" Jenny muttered. She got up and ran over to the wall that was next to the bathroom, she remembered seeing the door was closed when she went past.

"What about Letti?!" Skye whispered as she lay back down ready to pretend to be asleep.

"You can project thoughts right?!" Jenny whispered.

"Not very well!" Skye told her sister.

"Think about her and project her!" With that Jenny ran through the wall leaving Skye alone. "I'll stall for you."

"Letti, Letti, Letti." Skye whispered to herself as she heard her bedroom door being opened. Quickly she closed her eyes over and pretended to be asleep while thinking of her eldest sister.

Phoebe Halliwell looked into Skye's bedroom door relieved to find her youngest daughter was tucked up in bed. That didn't explain where Jenny was though, closing the door over Phoebe turned to walk back down to Jenny's bedroom. Phoebe was worried, she was always worried at night now in case Vivien came and kidnapped one of her children. Everyone's nerves were on the frits. Hearing the bathroom door open Phoebe turned round to see Jenny walk out of it, the sound of a flushing toilet in the background.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked with a fake yawn.

Phoebe smiled. "Nothing sweetie, you just weren't in your bed that's all." Phoebe turned and walked to Letti's bedroom, she opened the door and Jenny glanced over her mother's shoulder to see Letti fast asleep in her bed. _'Wait to go Skye.'_ she thought to herself. Phoebe closed the door over and turned to look at Jenny.

"Everything ok honey?" Phoebe asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, fine. Night Mom." She said with a smile placing a kiss on Phoebe's cheek.

"Goodnight Bumblebee." Phoebe said as she watched Jenny head off towards her bedroom.

"Oh and Mom," Jenny said turning round to look at her mother. "You might wanna stop pacing the hall before you go mad."

Phoebe chuckled and shook her head as Jenny disappeared behind the closed door. "Maybe she's right." Phoebe said to herself walking off to her bedroom.

Skye head the bedroom door close over and she opened her eyes happy that her projection of Letti was gone. With a smile on her face the youngest half-cupid rolled over and faced the wall with the window on it, she looked outside at the moonlight sky and sighed happily to herself before drifting off to sleep again. There never was a dull moment in the Halliwell family.

* * *

Chris walked into the attic to find Bell standing over a map of the city with a scrying crystal in her hand looking for Wyatt, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he saw her. He was so glad she was back with him and the people who loved her and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. Walking fully into the room Chris made his way over to where Bell was standing and kissed her on the cheek as he stood looking over her shoulder.

"Got anything?" He asked.

Bell shook her head. "Nope." She answered. She let out a sigh as the crystal continued to spin not showing any signs of slowing yet.

"We'll find him." Chris said confidently as he walked over to the Book of Shadows and began flipping through the pages.

Bell looked up from the map and glanced over to where Chris was standing, she smiled a little when she watched. He seemed to be a lot happier, that was a good thing but somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice kept telling her that he was going to be crushed again when she left. Even though he kept telling her he was going to fix it she wasn't so sure he could. Taking a deep breath Bell turned her direction back to the map looking for the disappearing Halliwell brother. The crystal slowed down and hit the map causing Bell to jump a little, she looked at where the point had landed and frowned. "The Manor?" She said confused.

"What?" Chris asked walking over. "How can… Bell look out!" Chris yelled as a group of demons shimmered into the attic.

Bell turned round and watched as two energy balls came towards her, before Chris could react Bell threw her hands up and two sonic pulses hit the energy balls and the demons. Bell's eyes grew wide when she watched the pulses get bigger, that wasn't meant to happen! Running forward Chris grabbed a hold of Bell and pulled her down to the ground before lying over her to protect her from the blast.

Mel walked out of her eldest brother's room leaving Kayla with her mom and dad, she headed towards the stairs that led to the attic but was forced to stop when the whole house shook causing her to fall onto her backside. There was an almighty screaming noise and loud exploding noise which caused the youngest Halliwell-Wyatt to frown deeply. Piper and Leo came running out of the room with Kayla following, all three of them looked incredibly confused.

"What the hell was that?!" Kayla asked as she moved to help Mel back onto her feet.

"It came from the attic." Mel answered looking up the stairs.

"Chris!" Piper shouted as she quickly made her way up to the centre of all the magical activities in the house. "Christopher Perry Halliwell!" She yelled again not getting a reply from her first haler.

Reaching the attic door Piper froze and looked inside in horror, there wasn't much of an attic left. Thick black smoke swirled around making it a little hard to see. Piper stood frozen as her husband pushed his way past her and entered the wrecked room. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Chris?!" Leo called out into the smoke. He couldn't see very well but he could still sense Chris so that was a good thing.

Mel and Kayla closed their jaws over and Mel threw her hand out froze the all of the smoke so they could see better. Seeing the damage done to the room made Mel wish she hadn't moved the smoke at all, her mother let out a blood curdling scream of rage as she looked around. Half of the far away wall was gone, a huge gaping hole present. Kayla looked around and spotted a few flames in another corner of the room, she tapped Piper on the shoulder and the annoyed witch had no choice but to freeze them.

Leo looked around lifting up bits of wood that had fallen from the walls and other damaged areas, hearing coughing coming from under the tipped pink sofa caused him to smile, quickly he ran over and tipped the sofa back up to its upward position and smiled when he found Chris and Bell lying underneath it. He pulled Chris up off of Bell, frowning when he saw the state they were both in, covered in black suit and debris from the blast in the room. Once Chris was sitting up Leo leaned forward and helped pick Bell up, the young witch still coughing like mad.

"What the hell happened?!" Piper yelled.

"Oh gee thanks for your concern." Chris told his mother while coughing madly. "We're fine thanks Mom."

"Christopher." Piper said sending her youngest son a glare.

"There were demons and they threw to energy balls at Bell and well…" Chris turned and looked at his girlfriend. "I think Bell's been given a major power boost."

All eyes fell on Bell who laughed a little nervously. "Sorry." She said looking at Piper.

"But you, how did you do that?" Mel asked confused.

"My sonic pulse is a _little_ stronger than it used to be." Bell answered.

"A little?!" Piper yelled. "It took out half the attic wall!" She said loudly. "We had better get that cleaned up before someone notices."

"Let the object of objection become but a dream,

as I cause the scene to be unseen." Kayla chanted. Bright white lights buzzed around the room and everything was put back into place and cleaned up nicely, including Bell and Chris. They lost the dark smudges that covered both of them.

"Thanks." Bell and Chris said looking at Kayla.

"How the hell did you get a power boost like that?" Piper asked, calming down a little. "It the damage looks like a mix of your powers and Wyatt's wall of fire."

"It looked more like wind than fire." Chris stated.

"Man my Mom really wasn't kidding." Bell said causing the others to frown. "Long story?"

"I've got time." Piper stated folding her arms across her chest and giving her trademark glare.

* * *

Hearing the strange noise for the fifth time caused her eyes to open and look up at the darkened ceiling, hearing it again caused her to let out a frustrated sigh. Charlie sat up throwing the duvet off of herself. This was why she had said no to a house full of boys, this is why she told her mother that Dylan and Jason should just stay at the manor but no. Her mother had to be selfless and bring home the boys with her to give Piper a little break. So to even up the score yet again Gracie had told Amy she could come and stay with them too, so the house was full of people but the people were meant to be sleeping. Opening the bedroom door Charlie screwed up her eyes when the harsh light from the hallway flooded into the darkened room, it was after two o'clock and someone was up. By the sound of things a few people were up. Walking out of her room dressed in only her snoopy shorts and pyjama top Charlie made her way down the stairs and into the living room.

Once inside she let out a low whistle causing her mother, father, sister, brother, Amy and Jason to turn round and glare at her. Walking around the room were a bunch of Dylan's, it was safe to say Dylan was getting really good at using his Duplication. Charlie let out a laugh as Dylan lifted up a box of tissues from the coffee table and put it on top of the stereo only to have Paige put them back on the table and have another Dylan pick them up.

"I really wish he'd stop rearranging the room!" Paige yelled as another little Dylan clone moved the glass vase filled with white lilies on top of the fireplace.

"Me too, but he's really good at cleaning." Henry said as he watched a Dylan clone walk into the room with the vacuum going.

"Can't you just wake him up and tell him to stop it?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"We've already tried that Einstein." Henry Jr told her. "Every time he goes to sleep it happens."

"Why not cast a spell?" Amy asked.

"What would you suggest?" Jason asked as he hopped up on the sofa to avoid being hit with the vacuum in the shins while the cleaning Dylan kept cleaning.

"Uh…Mortal sleep I wish to you,

Clones now slumber deep,

Until first light does break through,

Magic now quickly cease?" Amy cast a little unsure. Flashes of yellow light appeared around the room swallowing the clones each one leaving the room with a _'pop'_, even the vacuum turned off so Jason decided to come down off the sofa.

"Nice one Amy!" Henry Jr said with a smile giving the young girl a high-five. "You are welcome to cast a spell on Dylan anytime."

Amy let out a laugh as a small blush painted her cheeks. "Thanks."

A peaceful and natural silence filled the room for a few moments before it was disturbed by a door slamming and the sound of feet on the stairs, every head in the room turned to look at the doorway. Dylan burst through it looking extremely pissed. "Ok who just cast a spell on me?!" He yelled. "I'm never gonna nail this clone business if you cast spells!"

"How did you know about it?" Gracie asked confused.

"I dunno, it was like a dream and I was watching all the little me's and them BAM! They were all gone and I woke up in a cold sweat." Dylan vented. "So who did it?!"

"Guilty." Amy said raising her hand. "But in my defence you were about to vacuum Jason up!"

Dylan let out a growl before breaking out in a run chasing after Amy. The startled girl let out a scream and ran out of the room with Dylan following her. Laughing filled the air as the others stood in the living room.

Amy rounded the corner and ran into the kitchen, she raced over to the island and stood behind it as Dylan entered the kitchen. With a smirk she stood watching him as he thought about the best way to do this, before he moved round to the left a flash of blinding white light appeared causing Amy and Dylan to look away lifting their hands up to shield their eyes. The light faded and slowly the two witches turned their heads to see the ghost form of Penny Halliwell. Dylan frowned as he took in the shackles that were around her wrists, the expression on her face made his heart break.

"Remember the Halliwell line." Penny said cryptically.

"Penny?" Dylan said confused. "Penny who did this to you?"

"Paige!" Amy called not taking her eyes off the dead Halliwell witch.

"I have to go," Penny said looking over her shoulder. She looked back at Dylan. "Please just remember the Halliwell line."

As Paige came running into the kitchen another bright flash of white light filled the room causing everyone to look away. Once it had disappeared Dylan and Amy looked to the spot Penny had been floating moments ago.

"What is it?" Paige asked confused.

"We might have a problem." Dylan said as he turned to look at the youngest Charmed One. "We're gonna need the whole gang."

* * *

The smoke cleared leaving Wyatt coughing as he looked around, they were no longer standing in a grand castle room but the hallway of the manor- his childhood home. Wyatt turned and looked at Miss Freshman, she had a worrying look on her face. Wyatt glanced around, he walked forward still barefoot and shuddered, the manor looked nothing like it had done before he had gone to bed. It was darker, scarier, it was emptier. Wyatt turned back round and looked at his former teacher, he let out a sigh and waited for her to begin talking but he had to say something before she did so.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Wyatt asked.

Miss Freshman shook her head. "No. Wyatt you know that you were an evil tyrant in the unchanged future don't you?" Seeing Wyatt wince when she said 'evil tyrant' confirmed her suspicions. She sighed. "Well that was actually one of your past lives. It would seem that you take after your Aunt Phoebe in that respect, having an evil past life."

"Yay." Wyatt said sarcastically. "What am I doing here?" Wyatt asked. "I mean I know how terrible I was so I don't want to see."

"I'm afraid you have to." Miss Freshman told him. "It'll help you make a choice."

"About what?!" Wyatt yelled.

Miss Freshman did not reply instead she moved to the side as a group of demons strutted their stuff in from the kitchen a young girl between them. They were holding onto her very tightly around the arms as they pulled her along with them. Wyatt's eyes became narrow as he watched the demons walk closer to him, the disgusting men saying horrible things to the girl, who was still looking down at the floor, her hair covering her face. Powering up and energy ball Wyatt tossed it at one of the demons and waited for him to go up in flames letting the young girl go. He did not causing Wyatt to fold his arms over his chest in annoyance. The sound of footsteps caused Wyatt to look up the stairs he felt sick at what he saw, the black clad man with the long curls appeared. Wyatt's evil-alter ego walked down the stairs a twisted smile on his face when he saw his men with the girl.

"Ah, I see our little escape artist has returned." Evil Wyatt hissed. He walked down the last remaining steps and placed his hand on the girls' chin forcing her head up harshly.

Wyatt gasped as he looked into the face of his little cousin. "Charlie?" He whispered.

The eldest of the Matthews-Mitchell twins looked different to her cousin from the 'normal' world, her hair had been died a plum colour and she had a newly cut fringe, something that Wyatt's Charlie did not have. Her eyes were tarnished with pain, the skin Wyatt could see littered with ugly looking purple lines. Wyatt moved a little closer to her and looked at her right wrist a faint purple line ran all the way around it, looking at it made him go cold. He had seen lines like that before, he saw them quite frequently although the ones he saw weren't as visible as Charlie's. Kayla had lines like that on her pale skin, they were scars. Wyatt shuddered at the thought of Charlie going through something like Kayla had, he wouldn't wish that upon anyone- not even the most evilest of people. No one deserved to go through the pain Kayla did.

The young girl had no choice but to look into the face of her cold hearted evil tyrant of a cousin. She shook her head causing her fringe to fly out her eyes and her chin to become free of Wyatt's hand. She looked at the man she had once called family with pure hate.

"It's not like I had a choice in coming back." Charlie stated.

It was true, Charlie had made a break for it while Wyatt had been in one of his meetings and just when she thought she was about to make it back home to her real family she was caught by some of Wyatt's lackeys and it wasn't the stupid ones Wyatt usually sent out after his victims. Sadly he had sent a few of his best- just Charlie's luck.

Evil Wyatt let out a laugh as he turned away from his cousin and folded his hands behind his back holding onto his elbows. "I never said you could leave, so I had to bring you back." Wyatt turned back round to look at her. "Tell me, what was going through your little head when you killed those three demons?" He asked. "Remember _you_ agreed to stay here with me."

Charlie lowered her head to look down at the floor as the tears began to roll down her pale cheeks, he was making it sound so much worse. Yes she had joined him so to speak but it was only so Gracie could get away, the evil bastard had taken her baby sister away from her and Henry Jr and the other members of the resistance and this was the only way she could think of to save her. Her brother and cousins knew nothing of what Wyatt had been asking her to do until the fight at Chris and Bianca's spot. That was when the remaining Halliwells learned of what Charlie was doing. At first it had been easy to hide, but she returned later in the evenings and then the bruises got harder to hide and the usual excuses didn't cut it with her brother and cousins.

"Only to save my sister." Charlie cried looking at Wyatt. "I kept up my end of the bargain and you had her killed! I did everything you asked and turned against everyone I love just to keep her safe and you took her away from us all!"

Wyatt looked on horrified as he watched his little cousin break down sobbing in the grasp of two demons while his evil counterpart stood watching her intently. He looked over to his former teacher with sad eyes, he wanted to get out of here so badly. He really didn't need to see this.

"Everything I do is to keep you safe." Evil Wyatt told his little cousin. He walked forward and placed his hand on the side of her cheek and caressed it softly. Charlie turned her head away from Wyatt and shook it in disbelief. "I wish you all understood that. It's not about Good and Evil anymore, it's only about the power and everything I do is to stop the family getting hurt."

"Bullshit!" Charlie cried. "You are the one hurting us! You killed Letti and you killed Gracie!" She screamed. "You let Kayla bleed until she was almost dead on the floor outside your room! You are the one who keeps us fighting everyday just to stay alive!"

Evil Wyatt slapped Charlie hard across the face, causing Wyatt to run forward he went to grab the evil Wyatt but fell straight through him landing on the floor at the Evil tyrant's feet. Confused he pushed himself back up and looked at Miss Freshman.

"You can't change the past." She replied causing Wyatt to frown as he watched the scene in front of him. He could do nothing but watch, damn life sucked sometimes.

Evil Wyatt looked at Charlie with an even colder glare and pulled his hand back quickly as if he almost regretted it. "It wasn't my fault Letti and Gracie died." He told the young sobbing witch. "I let Kayla bleed out because she needed to be punished." 'And I couldn't heal her.' Wyatt placed both his hands behind his back again. "So I guess you should get your facts right before you start accusing people Charlotte."

Wyatt felt the fowl taste rise up from his throat he was going to be sick if he had to see anymore of this life, he knew how it turned out- he knew how horrible he was as an evil tyrant. He just needed to get out of this so he could get back to living his life. He wanted to go home and get married, he wanted to see everyone he loved and who loved him back. Here he wasn't loved, he was hated and for good reason.

The front door to the manor was thrown open causing Wyatt to jump as he watched his family from the unchanged future. Chris was at the front of the little group with Henry Jr and Bell following from behind. Evil Wyatt frowned as he watched his family stalk forward, he was a little surprised to see them at the Manor.

"Hello Christopher." Wyatt said with another twisted smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Give me back _my _baby cousin." Chris said with a pissed off look on his face.

"_Your_ baby cousin?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow. "She's my cousin too."

"Yeah before you kidnapped her and turned her against her family." Bell stated folding her arms across her chest. "Before you killed her little sister."

"Bell as lovely as always I see." Evil Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Wyatt as evil and cold hearted as always I see." Bell mimicked him.

Henry Jr was the next to speak. "Wyatt let Charlie go." He said in a calm voice, a total lie of how he was actually felling.

"But why?" Wyatt asked. "Just so she can go back to you? If I remember correctly you punish traitors do you not?" Charlie's eyes grew wide in fear. "Why don't I just save you the trouble?" Henry Jr moved forward and Wyatt threw his hand out sending his cousin into the wall. As if on cue demons shimmered into the hallway and a fight broke out between those standing on the side of good and those on the side of evil. "Why not just leave her Chris?" Wyatt asked. "You'd be able to get out of here alive."

Charlie shook her head violently. "No please." She cried. "Leave them alone Wyatt!"

Christopher Perry Halliwell had been horrified by the things his brother had done in the past but today seeing him and his demons holding Charlie like that while she cried made Chris feel empty and ashamed. The brother he used to know would have kicked ass if they made anyone in the family cry, that Wyatt wouldn't have stood for it. Looking at the empty shell that used to be his brother made Chris feel angry his big brother was gone and all that stood in his place was an evil monster that took him over. That's all Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was, an evil monster. Children's stories used to have pirates for baddies, evil men who kidnapped princesses. Now they were filled with tales of _Lord _Wyatt and the group of witches who were going to stop them. There was another sick twist though, the stories children heard at night before falling asleep into nightmares weren't stories, they were recalled events of that day. The line between fantasy and reality and been crossed and now erased.

Chris threw his hand out and knocked his brother to the floor before flicking his fingers and blowing up one of the demons that was holding onto Charlie. With one free hand the young girl swung her fist and knocked the other demon in the face causing him to stumble slightly once free of his grasp she started running forward to where the demons were being vanquished. Evil Wyatt however moved his hand and caused Charlie to stumble just a little away from him, he went to grab her. He caught her and wrapped both his arms around her pressing her against his washboard stomach. Charlie stood their struggling but found she couldn't move, damn her cousin had been working out.

Henry Jr vanquished the demon in front of him and looked on in horror as Wyatt wrapped his arms around Charlie like a snake. His eyes were dark and narrow just like a serpent's and they caused fear to pulse through every inch of the terrified brother. Henry Jr couldn't let this happen, he had already lost so much- his youngest sister added to that list recently- everyone he knew wound up in the afterlife and it wasn't a comforting thought. Henry knew that people died, that at some point in life he would loose someone he cared about he just never thought it would be so soon and in mass. His Aunt Piper was the first to go, Uncle Coop and Letti followed, his Father and mother and now Gracie. Everyone was leaving him and Henry just couldn't stand it, he took after his mother in that respect he hated being alone. It was something he had always been afraid of and no matter how hard everyone tried, no matter how hard they thought the fear just kept coming true over and over again. It had come true so many times Henry Jr thought it was stupid to be afraid of it, but the fear remained and it scared him each and everyday.

"Now what are you going to do?" Evil Wyatt asked as Bell vanquished the lat one of his men. Bell moved to step forward and Wyatt shook his head. "I wouldn't." He said powering up an energy ball. "I can kill her faster than you can get over here." Bell gulped a little and moved to stand back beside Chris and Henry Jr. "Good girl." Wyatt hissed.

"I don't wanna hurt you Wyatt." Chris said calmly as he stared at his brother.

Evil Wyatt let out a cold laugh and it rang through the air loudly causing Chris to frown. This was hardly a time to be laughing. "Yeah right Chris." Evil Wyatt said through his cackles. "You couldn't hurt me. I know what happens, I hear of the rumours. Someone always suggests I should be killed and you usually throw them across a room of some sort. You can't kill me Chrissy, I'm your weakness."

"Let her go Wyatt." Chris said as his eyes darkened.

Wyatt glanced at Miss Freshman, she was standing with her arms folded across her chest leaning against the banister, he wished he could watch this with the same ease she did. Wyatt turned his attention back to what was taking place in front of him, he looked at Chris and watched as his eyes darkened to a point that Wyatt thought he was about to explode. That's exactly what was going to happen, the shouts and taunts the Evil Wyatt was giving Chris were making him angry and if Chris got angry enough he'd explode in hot white light. Wyatt watched fearing for his little brother's safety as his bright sea green eyes faded out to white, cloudy white. His hands clenched at his sides and the blue and white electricity sparked around Chris' knuckles. Wyatt swallowed hard hoping Chris was going to be alright after this little episode, he could see Bell and Henry Jr taking a step back from the pissed half-Elder. Then he realised Chris was alright after this, he went back to the past and saved him. He lived passed this burnout.

"I'm not gonna tell you again Wyatt." Chris said in a calm voice. "Let Charlie go."

"Who do you think you are?" Evil Wyatt asked. "My mother?" That last taunt threw Chris over the edge and the evil overlord realised a little too late.

Chris threw his right hand out and one single shot of hot white energy escaped his fingertips and palm, it hit Wyatt in the arm giving him a large burn causing him to let go of Charlie in shock and pain. The young witch lighter dropped to her knees as another shot of energy hit Wyatt in the chest causing the tyrant to fall to the floor. Quickly Charlie got up and ran over to where her family stood victorious over the demons and Wyatt.

Wyatt cringed as the second Elder bolt hit him in the chest, he watched as Chris' eyes turned back to normal and the crackling energy disappeared from his hands. He looked into his sea green eyes ands aw the regret and pain behind his emotion mask, the one he had to wear to stay alive.

Evil Wyatt pushed himself up watching as Henry Jr pulled a sobbing Charlie into his arms, he was kissing her on the forehead stroking her hair telling her it was going to be ok while she apologized over and over. Looking at his right arm Wyatt watched as the blood rolled down before dripping onto the floor, his black shirt soaking up the blood from the hole on his chest. He looked back up at his little brother and watched as Bell took a hold of Chris' hand.

"You're right Wyatt." Chris stated as he pulled his hand out of Bell's, taking a step forward. "I can't kill you. You are my weakness but that sure as hell doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"You could have killed me." Wyatt said a little surprised Chris had even used his Elder power.

"But I didn't." Chris stated. "I don't kill family Wyatt. Besides death would have been the easy guilt free option. I'm going to make you suffer and save you and you can't stop me." Wyatt looked at him surprised. "After all, I'm _your_ weakness." Chris looked upward. "NOW!" He yelled and potion bottles fell from nowhere as the invisible back up followed their cue. They cracked on the wooden hall floor causing a smoke screen to appear causing Wyatt to erupt into a coughing fit as he lost sight in the room. With that the Halliwells orbed out of the manor leaving Wyatt alone on the floor.

The smoke cleared after a few moments and Evil Wyatt pushed himself up off the floor, cursing away to himself he black orbed out of the Manor to his own mansion to have his wounds healed and to think of a plan to stop his pesky family. The black and navy blue orbs faded leaving Wyatt and Miss Freshman alone in the hallway.

Miss Freshman stood away from the wall and made her way over to where Wyatt was standing watching the spot where his evil counterpart had been standing moments ago with teary eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even though you were the Source of all evil then your family still loved you. Come on, we've got more to see." Wyatt just nodded and watched as the smoke appeared around them again, he didn't have the strength to talk.

* * *

Chris quietly left the kitchen after hearing Bell explain what had happened while she was in the afterlife, the confused half-Elder left the gang to continue looking for Wyatt while he headed off to the attic he had a question that needed to be answered. He knew if his mother found out what he was doing he could kiss his freedom goodbye, hell even Bell would kick his ass for doing this but it was just something he had to do. Nothing and no one was stopping him and thanks to Bell's little accident no one was going to find out since they were downstairs in the kitchen thinking of a way to find Wyatt -who had been missing for about an hour- Chris reached the attic and stepped inside before closing the door over and walking over to where the magical green leather bound book sat proudly on the podium. He opened the cover carefully and flicked through the old and slightly discoloured pages, some of them new additions from when the book had been passed down to the Charmed ones. Finding the page he needed Chris looked it over taking it in before he shut the cover over and placed his hands either side of the triqutra that was on the book. The spell would only work if he reworded it, there was only one of him not three.

"Son of the Three I summon thee,

and call to me the Angel of Destiny." Chris chanted. The triqutra on the Book of Shadows' cover glowed a bright orange. Looking up Chris sea green eyes were met with thousands of tiny gold lights as they swirled round in a circle and landed in the centre of the room. They faded leaving a woman dressed in a long silver dress, her expression- not amused.

"This had better be good young Charmed Son." She told him in her strangely calm voice. "This is not the best time to summon me."

"Sorry." Chris said with a hint of annoyance. He didn't realise there was a good time to summon the Angel of Destiny. Sighing he folded his arms across his chest, not out of annoyance but hoping to shield himself from bad news if there was any. "I've got one question for you."

"I know." The Angel cut in. "And I don't know how to answer that."

"What do you mean you don't know how to answer that?" Chris asked. "You run the show here so tell me if she'll stay after this is all over." Chris was becoming angry. Who the hell did this angel think she was? "Will Bell stay when her past life leaves her?"

The Angel of Destiny sighed, she had one very determined young man in front of her, one who was very much in love. She could tell by his eyes as she looked at him, they were filled with hope and fear. Her eyes clouded over white. "I see away for her to be saved but it will take a lot of work and something that's been done before." She answered cryptically. Her eyes went back to their normal colour as she looked at the young man before her. "You need to be sure she's worth it, the world could become a mess if it goes wrong."

"She's worth it." Chris told the Angel of Destiny. "I'd give up my life in a second for her."

"Very well then." The Angel of Destiny said with a small smile. "It's up to you. Good luck Chris, you'll need it." with that the woman disappeared in a tornado of golden lights leaving Chris alone in the attic. Running his hands through his hair Chris let out a shaky sigh, that wasn't exactly comforting but it gave him hope that Bell could be saved.

"Chris?" A voice from the doorway said causing him to turn round. Chris looked to see his baby sister walk in the door. "You ok?" Mel asked as she walked into the attic.

Chris opened his mouth to reply that no words came, instead he just nodded his head and turned back to the book to continue looking for Wyatt.

Melinda Halliwell was not stupid, she could read both her brothers like a book and seeing Chris like that she knew something was wrong. The youngest of the siblings walked over to where her older brother stood and tapped him on the shoulder from behind so he turned away from the book to look at her. Once Chris was looking down on her, something Mel found unfair, she wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head against his chest.

"I'm always here to listen and talk if you need me." She told him quietly. "I love you Chrissy."

Chris kissed the top of Mel's head and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. "I love you too Mellie."

"Hey guys me and Kayla have an I…" Bell stopped talking as she jogged into the attic and saw Chris and Mel sharing a hug. "Everything ok?"

Chris looked up and held his arm open and so did Mel. Bell laughed a little and she walked over and was pulled into the embrace. She too rested her head against Chris' chest as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, her left arm went around Mel and her right one went around Chris.

"So you were saying?" Mel asked with a little laugh.

"Me and Kayla have an idea." Bell replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Phoebe if I knew what was going on I wouldn't have woken you." Paige said as she orbed into the Manor's kitchen with her sister attached to her arm and her two nieces.

Piper, Leo and Kayla looked up from the map on the kitchen table a little surprised to see the two bickering sisters.

"I know that, it's not that I'm worried about." Phoebe huffed.

"Oh come on." Paige said with a sigh. "Letti's a big girl now and she can take care of herself."

"We don't actually know she's done anything wrong!" Jenny shouted. She turned to look at Skye. "You had to let the clone disappear didn't you?"

"Hey you never told me to keep it going!" Skye yelled.

"Paige how can you be so calm about this?!" Phoebe asked.

Piper frowned and placed two fingers in her mouth before whistling loudly. The other people in the kitchen frowned as the loud noise pierced their eardrums but it effectively stopped the four bickering. Paige rubbed her ears in annoyance. "So not cool Piper." She said with a frown.

"After all this time you'd think I'd be used to that." Kayla said as she shook her head and turned her attention back to the map and scrying crystal. Her fiancé was defiantly good at playing hide and seek.

"Ok." Piper said looking at her sisters. "What on earth is going on?" She asked.

"Well, Grams appeared in a lovely bright white light in my kitchen in front of Dylan and Amy but she was shackled." Paige said folding her arms across her chest as gasps filled the room. "And Phoebe here has her knickers in a twist because her eldest daughter snuck out to see a boy." She said causing Piper to bite her tongue. "Oh but it's not just any boy its _big, scary_ Lionel!" She said.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Phoebe. "What happened to 'my children get away with everything?' Maybe the magical wrapping round a finger has worn off." Piper said causing Jenny and Skye to laugh. "Right Grams, why was she shackled?"

"No idea," Paige answered. "The others are up in the attic trying to summon one of our ancestors." She said.

"Hey hold on a second!" Phoebe yelled. "What about Letti?"

"What about her?" Leo asked. "Do you want someone to go collect her?" He asked with a laugh. He stopped laughing however when Phoebe smiled.

"That's a fantastic idea Leo!" Phoebe said with a grin.

"I really have to stop doing that." Leo said with a frown as he stood up and quickly exited the room. "I'll go work on the Grams thing and get someone to cast a spell to look for Wyatt again."

"Look for Wyatt?" Paige asked.

Piper sighed and nodded her head. "He faded out of his bedroom giving Kayla a heart attack." She said sadly. "We can't find him and the crystal keeps landing on the Manor but he's not here."

"That's really weird." Phoebe concluded. "Anyway so who wants to go get Letti?" She asked. "Paige?"

"Oh no." Paige said shaking her head. "I am not ruining my cool aunt rep."

"Mom." Jenny said softly. "You really are over reacting. Letti will be fine and Lionel's a nice guy and…"

"I'd stop." Skye whispered when she watched her mother's look darken. "Before she kills us."

"You think _I'm _over reacting?" Phoebe asked. "Just you wait, Chris!"

"Oh dear." Kayla muttered as she turned her attention to the little scene placing the crystal down since it really wasn't helping her anyway.

The shower of blue and white lights appeared and then faded leaving the youngest Halliwell brother behind. Chris took in the scene in front of him and swallowed hard, he felt like he was about to get grounded for sneaking out of the house for attending a party or something. "Yeah?" He asked his voice shaking a little.

"Honey." Phoebe said sweetly. "I really need you to go and get Letti for me."

"Uh ok?" Chris said with a frown, that was not what he was excepting. "Where is she?"

"That's the thing, she snuck out of the house to meet Lionel." Phoebe said waiting for Chris to explode.

The whole room became silent while Chris processed this thought. "Ok, any idea where she went?" He asked.

_'WHAM!'_

Everyone's jaws fell open in shock thanks to Chris' reply. Phoebe looked at her nephew with wide eyes, was he sick or something? She looked him intently, she could see no blemishes, dark circles, his skin was the normal colour meaning he was fine. That couldn't be, Chris would never say something like that, him Wyatt and Henry Jr stopped all the girls going out on dates, hell they followed them on dates and yet Chris had reacted calmly to Phoebe's statement.

"Chris she snuck out to meet Lionel," Paige repeated slowly. "A _guy_…"

Chris shrugged. "And you want me to go get her, fine." He said as if it was nothing.

Jenny and Skye smiled at each other widely, did this mean the rain of terror was finally over?

"Oh what do you know?!" Phoebe yelled. "You got your girlfriend pregnant."

"HEY!" Piper shouted. "Phoebe will you calm down?"

"Ok…" Chris said a little unsure how to go about this. "Fair point, but Aunt Phoebe do you really think Letti would run off just to do _it_ with a guy she hardly knows?" He asked. "If you do then you really don't know your daughter that well."

"Are you feeling alright?" Piper asked a little shocked. "I mean you're…"

"You're ok with her and a _guy_, together. Letti your, little cousin..." Kayla finished off, smiling at her unofficial baby brother.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Letti's what, ten months younger than me so we're basically the same age so as far as I'm concerned as long as I can date so can she."

"What?!" The Charmed Ones and Kayla asked in complete unison. They were not expecting that.

Jenny and Skye ran forward hugging Chris bouncing up and down happily. The boys rein of terror when it came to guys and dates was over thanks to Chris. "Chris you're my favourite!" Skye squealed happily.

"Wyatt is going to hang you." Paige informed her nephew. "I mean really, you just gave the girls permission to date."

"Actually," Chris said with a smirk. "I _only_ said _Letti _could. Mel, Jenny, Skye, Charlie and Gracie still can't."

"WHAT?!" Skye and Jenny cried in horror.

Chris laughed. "Bye!" He said quickly orbing out of the kitchen leaving the others laughing away. Skye and Jenny however stood fuming at their older cousin.

"He is so not my favourite." Skye mumbled.

"There's the Chris we know and love." Paige said with a smile. "Ok guys Grams. What do we do?"

* * *

Ebony stood at the entrance of the darkened area of the underworld she knew all to well she watched as the healer apply some green paste to an unconscious Inspector Dales and then to Leon. Ebony folded her arms across her chest, Leon was one lucky bugger she was still amazed he had managed to pull off that fake vanquish but he was also an unlucky bugger because once Wyatt found out he was still alive he was going to hunt him down and make sure he was dead this time. Something Ebony was not looking forward to see. She started paying attention again when Leon pulled his black shirt back on and started doing up the buttons he walked over to her and gave her a small smile before pecking her on the lips.

"Vivien's ready to start." Ebony stated.

"Very well, she is running the show after all." Leon said turning to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" The female demon asked. "Wyatt is going to kill you."

"I guess I had better use the time I have left wisely then." Leon said not even looking back over his shoulder.

Ebony sighed and shimmered out of the cave to where Vivien was. Upon arriving she frowned seeing all the little magical creatures filling out the way to stand at the side to watch what was about to take place. Seeing the spirit shackled down in the centre of the room caused her to frown deeper, Vivien really was in control and Ebony didn't like it one bit. Hearing the shuffling of dirt beneath her feet Ebony looked over her shoulder to see Leon walk into the cave with Vivien on his arm, he was escorting her, how polite of him. With a huff she folded her arms across her chest and stepped to the side so the old hag from the dark ages could get at her prisoner.

Vivien walked forward and handed Penny a piece of parchment paper, it was old and black. The dead witch frowned upon seeing it, it was a page from the Grimoire, her eyes scanned over it and they grew wide upon reading the text that had been printed on it. It was teh same one she had been shown before.

"I'm not casting this." Penny informed the hag once again.

"Very well." Vivien said as she placed a hand around Penny's wrist. "I'll make you." Her hand began to glow green and Penny felt a strange pull as her lips began to move as Vivien also started casting the spell.

"Atrum Senior supremus tribuo nos,

Graceremove manuum of vicis succurro,

nos rewindbring tergum debello ex vicis quod tractus." Penny and Vivien chanted in unison.

A black cloud appeared on the floor next to the cauldron filled with ingredients and the added luck that didn't seem to be working. Leon walked over and tipped it causing the black liquid to fall onto the spot where the smoke was building. A blood chilling scream filled the air and the magical beings in the room watched in horror as the cloaked man appeared with the scars on his pale, pale face. The screaming stopped and he looked around confused, his eyes looked at the magical creatures quivering against the far away wall and then two the three evil people in the room who gave him a bow. Finally his eyes rested on Penny Halliwell and an evil, twisted grin broke out on his face.

Penny looked down in shame and let the page fall from her hand, bright white lights surrounded her feet as the shackles were removed by Vivien. The tortured spirit fled the underworld returning to the afterlife with nothing but guilt plaguing her mind.

"It's good to be home." The newcomer announced in a dark, dark voice.

* * *

**Well there we have it, the end of Chapter 19. I really can't wait for you to see Chapter 20 (the second part of this :P) I really am excited! So Wyatt and his english teacher are off on a little trip down memory lane and no one can seem to find him, how very strange. Things are about to take a dark turn for the Halliwell family when the arrival of Amy's family brings an unwanted guest and one Halliwell is about to make a huge sacrifice, one that could end their life.**

**Chapter 20 -Me, Myself and Evil- Should be out by Tuesday, Wednesday by the latest.**

**Please leave me a review as I love hearing from you. **

**D x**


	21. Me, Myself and Evil

Hey everyone! As I promised here's part two of chapter 19. It would have been up earlier but there was a rather large thunderstorm and the pc was turned off in case the power went out. No sunshine :( That's the '_Great_ Brittish Summer' for ya!

**A/N:** Well this chapter brought back some memories from Charmed, I still can't believe it's over :( Oh well we'll all just keep hoping for a spin-off of some sort. They'll have to do one eventually...right? Well i wrote this chapter and added in some 'classic' Charmed moments that all you fans will pick up on when you read it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and laughed a lot when I read it over, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, yeah that includes the gorgeous Halliwell brothers (but a girl can dream). I do own any of the magical creatures and humans you have not seen before and I own this story and the plot! If you wish to use any of my characters in any of your own creations please ask first, I'll most likely say yes as long as I have an idea for what you'd like to use them for. It hurt to know Bell took a little vacation without me knowing and Dylan, Henry Jr and Jason started preforming the stand up comedy acts for another story! But that's all sorted and the story wasn't published so I'm happy again :)

Well without any further delays here's Chapter 20 and i really hope you guys enjoy. I can't wait to read your reviews and hear your thoughts. So please, please review.

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 20- Me, Myself and Evil**

Gracie sighed heavily as she thumped her hands off the cover of the Book of Shadows there was nothing in the book that was related to ghosts being shackled and nothing about cousins who disappear in their own home, but there was something else that was making her really angry. It was the fact that her brother and sister stood casting spells trying to get in contact with one of the Halliwell witches from the after life all they got was a little gust of wind, no spirits, no lights, heck even Andy didn't show and he had been doing that a lot lately. It was just one of those nights where nothing went right and everyone was in a crappy mood. It was the story of the Halliwell family. Orbs filled the room leaving Leo Wyatt and Coop behind, the two men had been 'up there' trying to get the Elders to contact the afterlife but judging by the looks on their faces the news they had wasn't any good what so ever. Gracie shook her head and opened the Book of Shadows again, she began flicking through pages hoping that she would get her epiphany and everything would be alright.

"How did it go?" Henry asked as he looked up to his brother-in-laws, the parole officer was busy stirring a potion for his son. He may have been mortal but that didn't mean he was useless.

"It didn't." Coop replied with a heavy sigh. "They know nothing and can't get in contact with anyone either."

"So you're saying that this was all planned?" Jason asked as he motioned for the Henrys to step back. They did so and he tossed a handful of salt into the potion pot and it exploded causing a white smoke to rise from it.

"That's what we're saying." Leo replied running a hand through his greying hair. "How are things coming along here?" He asked.

"We're trying to summon Wyatt." Dylan said pointing to himself, Bell and Mel. "Jason and the Henrys are making a potion. Charlie is trying to summon Prue or someone with Amy and Gracie is flicking through the book for the ninth time." Dylan explained to the Ex-Elder. "So basically it's coming but we're not really getting anywhere."

"I see." Leo said sadly. "Where are the others?"

"Still downstairs arguing about something." Bell answered. "We decided to let Kayla handle it."

Leo laughed a little nervously, it was after all his fault Phoebe still hadn't let the topic of discussion go down stairs. "I guess I better go and give her a helping hand. You guys ok up here?"

"Don't worry Leo." Coop said with a smile as he walked over to stand with Gracie to help. "We got it all under control." Coop watched Leo leave before turning his attention to what was going on in front of him.

* * *

The bright white and blue spheres disappeared leaving the hallway in total darkness, Chris frowned a little and waited for his eyes to adjust before walking forward. The house his grandpa shared with Sam was very quiet, it was most likely that everyone was asleep meaning none of them knew about the situation back at the Manor. Chris decided he would keep it like that, it was about time the Knights and his grandfathers got a good night sleep, Chris wouldn't have minded waking up Merlin though. The wizard from the past was not in his good books at the moment, just like Chris wasn't in his. Hearing a faint buzzing sound caused Chris to frown, it was rather an annoying sound. Taking a deep breath the young Halliwell walked into the living room bracing himself for the worst- Letti and Lionel kissing on the sofa or something. He may have said it was ok for her to date, which it was but that didn't mean he didn't want to see them taking part in 'dating activities'. Holding hands and hugging he could handle, anything else was a no. Letti was ten months younger than him. Suddenly it dawned on Chris what had happened, in trying to be a nice big cousin he agreed Letti could date and there was no way he could take it back now. Damn him and his stupid mouth!

Entering the living room Chris paused in the doorway to see the TV was on and it had gone all static meaning someone broke the satellite-dish or a DVD had finished. Creeping forward in a true stealthy manor Chris looked over the back of the brown coloured sofa to see Lionel sitting with his head to the side fast asleep and Letti was lying curled up on the sofa with her head against his chest fast asleep also, if Chris wasn't being so stealthy he would have 'awed' at the sight but he decided against it and crept round the front of the sofa to take a seat on the coffee table. Feeling like a bad guy the elder of the two Halliwells reached out and lightly tapped Letti on the shoulder causing her to stir and open her eyes slightly. Chris lifted his finger to his lips telling Letti to be quiet, he also pointed at Lionel causing Letti too look up to find the knight asleep. Snapping her head back round she looked at Chris with wide eyes, she was so busted! Someone had found out she had snuck out, oh god her life was _over_. Seeing Chris sitting there quietly caused Letti to frown, he wasn't freaking out like normal. Extending his hand out to her Letti took a hold of it and he pulled her up from the sofa carefully so they didn't wake up Lionel. Chris turned and grabbed the blanket off one of the brown coloured armchairs and tossed it over the knight before taking his stunned little cousin by the hand and leading her out of the room. All the while Letti couldn't get her eyes to go back to normal, they were nearly popping out of their sockets. Chris was being so kind, so nice, meaning he had either hit his head really hard or he was going to kill her where no one could come to her rescue.

Once they were out in the hall Chris closed the living room door over before turning to look at Letti, he could tell she was scared he was about to yell at her, she had that funny look on her face. One that caused him to smile a little. He opened his mouth out speak but he was cut off by Letti.

"Before you kill me I just wanna say that I've done nothing wrong I mean he loves my past life, which is technically me and I think some of my feelings for him are coming from my past life and…"

Chris lifted his hands in defence. "Letti I'm not here to grill you about seeing Lionel." Letti closed her mouth over. "Trust me I know how confusing all of this can be."

"You do?" Letti asked in a small voice.

Chris nodded. "Do you remember in high school when I started dating properly and in the end I broke up with everyone it wasn't because I wanted to be with Bell. It was because I was remembering Bianca."

Letti looked at Chris confused. "What? But when I asked you about it you said it _wasn't_ because of that…that…she-devil. You said you didn't know what it was." Letti's face fell. "Oh my god Chris we teased you about fancying Bell for ages!" she groaned and smacked her hand of her head. "And I'm part Cupid." She spat. "The worst frigging Cupid in the world!"

Chris laughed at her dramatics. "Well it was true I did fancy her it was that I didn't realise until I almost died." Chris chuckled a little. "Anyway, I started remembering Bianca and how I felt when I was around her, what she made me feel and I started comparing other girls to her and wound up miserable because no one made me feel the same way she did. So if anyone understands why you're doing this it's me."

Letti smiled. "Thanks. Why are you here then?" She asked a little confused.

"Ah, well we have a few situations going on at home and really need you. Plus your Mom found out you were missing and I think one of your sisters knew where you had gone and it just kinda exploded in the kitchen."

"So you drew the short straw?" She asked.

"I guess so, Aunt Phoebe yelled for me and I answered by orbing to her. Bad idea that was." Chris laughed. "She thinks you did _it_ with Lionel."

"It?" Letti asked a little confused, her eyes widened as Chris looked at her. "Oh my god! You, she, thinks I slept with Lionel?! God no!"

Chris laughed and placed an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Glad to hear it, you're still as pure as driven snow."

Letti laughed a little uncomfortably. "Uh-huh." She replied with a smile.

Chris looked at Letti with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Letti said with a smile. "Home please Jeeves."

"Oh my god!" Chris said as the blue and white lights surrounded him. "Who the hell was it?!" He yelled.

* * *

The Underworld came alive as demons of all shapes and sizes, all levels gathered in a room that had once been used to crown the Source. Flames glowed brightly from the walls as everyone stood talking in hushed tones, no one had been in this part of the underworld for quiet sometime, even when Barbus was around. Leon and Ebony walked into the room causing the chatter to die down, they both walked to where the Grimoire used to sit and stood a little off to the side, the next to walk in the room caused the chatter to break out again as a demon who had been vanquished not that long ago walked in his twisted grin plastered on his face. The silvery haired demon walked over to where Leon and Ebony stood causing both of the younger demons to smile. The demons who had gathered were most confused, when they had been called here they knew something was going on but they never expected to see Barbus back from the dead, once again. Vivien and the black cloak wearer walked in next with their arms linked holding hands in a true renaissance manor, gasps filled the air before the demons began bowing as the two demons made their way up front.

"He always did know how to make an entrance." Barbus said quietly to the demons standing on either side of him. He looked over to Vivien and hoped she knew what she was doing, after all this man was not a force to be messed with.

"My fellow demons." Vivien said her voice clear. "Today is a very special day, we welcome back one of our fallen leaders. A great leader. I am afraid I must ask too much of you, in exactly one hour we shall strike the Halliwell family and hit them hard." Cheers filled the air. "The next generation know how to work as the nine but the do not know how to work as their individual three. Barbus will lead you as he will be trapping the witches inside the manor. Leon and Ebony will split you into teams while our dear friend the source here pays the Halliwells a visit and starts us off." Vivien walked round the side of the Source letting her finger trail over his shoulders. "For he shall be the sacrifice we need to get Wyatt on our side."

"What?" The Source's voice bellowed through the cave. "I will do no such thing."

"Oh but I think you will." Vivien said with a twisted smile all of her own. "For you see you died and passed up your right to rule us and I brought you back meaning myself and these fine demons can do with you what we please." Vivien waved her hand and shackles appeared around the source along with a force field. More cheers and shouts filled the air, this source was not liked by his people that was for sure. "Quickly now." Vivien said causing Ebony and Leon to start shouting orders. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the Source as Barbus walked over to her. "You leave in thirty minuets."

* * *

"Ok this is getting ridiculous." Piper said as she looked up from the map and scrying crystal. "Wyatt's not in here so I have no idea why the crystal is saying he is." She tossed the pink coloured crystal down and let out a frustrated sigh.

Paige orbed back into the room with Phoebe and Kayla on either side of her. "He's not in any of the usual places." She reported to Piper sadly. This caused the eldest of the Halliwell sisters to frown and take a seat on the sofa placing her head in her hands.

Where could Wyatt have gone? She wondered to herself, was this him hiding because he was so sick of everyone talking about Excalibur and his destiny? Then again that didn't really make sense, form the way Kayla had described it Wyatt didn't know what was happening or how to stop it so therefore he didn't inflict it upon himself unless he did it without realising. Wyatt had tried hurting himself before when he thought something was his fault, Piper could remember the night terrors when Leo was trying to find himself, the night terrors after an accident with Chris. Wyatt always thought it was his fault, so maybe this was just like one of those times. Everyone knew Wyatt was blaming himself for what happened to Kayla so maybe this was an after effect. Piper looked up at the young girl standing next to her sisters. Maybe this was Wyatt's way of coping with everything that was going on.

The room was silent while they stood looking at Piper, Kayla caught Piper's stare and felt about three inches tall. Piper blamed her, she could see it in her eyes. Kayla's brown eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Piper, the eldest Charmed One was right. It was her fault. If she had just tried harder to grab Wyatt's hand, if she had called for help sooner then maybe they'd know where Wyatt was. Maybe he'd be back. It was all her fault and Kayla felt like jumping off the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, she scared Wyatt when they were talking about his destiny, she had tried to comfort him and it resulted in him fading out of the room. She had scared him into thinking he was going to leave a part of himself behind.

Phoebe looked to Paige, who shrugged her shoulders in response, they were both stumped. They had never seen something like this before except when Piper and Leo had been transported to the spirit plane, that would have explained why the scrying crystal kept landing on the manor but they had borrowed a spirit from magic school and it came back saying Wyatt wasn't there. The strange jingle appeared inside Phoebe's head and she suddenly felt like bursting into tears. She looked over at Piper and felt guilt, pain, fear, anger. Her sister was beating herself up about not being able to find Wyatt. There was another pang as the guilt grew stronger and sorrow appeared, Piper was beating herself up for not being able to comfort Wyatt along with a number of things. The empath turned her head and looked over at Kayla, the tears began welling up in her own eyes as she looked at the broken-hearted girl. A lot of guilt was hitting Phoebe, fear, lots of pain, doubt, love and longing. Kayla was a walking hurricane of emotions which was causing Phoebe to feel a little dizzy underneath the weight of them all. Phoebe leaned slightly closer to Kayla and the longing filled her heart, Kayla longed for this to go away, she wanted to be with Wyatt, she was longing for a happy ending.

Paige surveyed the situation at hand, it was a tough one, she wasn't sure which female was going to crack first. The tears were welling up in each set of brown eyes and Paige stood chewing on her lip waiting for the alarm to go off and the first female to crack, she was debating wither or not to call for some back up or to grab a large tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Everyone looked like they could use a tub each. Paige watched as Piper's gaze rested back on Kayla and frowned when Phoebe turned to look at Kayla also. Were they trying to freak her out or something? Paige opened her mouth to speak but never got a chance to scold her sisters because Kayla let out a sob before running from the room. Piper quickly stood from her seat but Paige stopped her.

"I think you two buckets of guilt should sit here." Paige said softly.

"But I…"

"Think you freaked her out." Paige said to Piper as she left the room.

Kayla ran from the room and made her way up the stairs, the tears were falling so hard that she was almost blinded by them. Reaching the top floor landing Kayla collided with something solid and she looked up to see Henry Jr and Amy making their way down the stairs. She wiped at her eyes and took a step back from her friends.

"Sorry." Kayla sobbed. "I wasn't looking." She moved to go past them but Henry Jr latched onto her arm and stopped her going anywhere.

"Hey what's wrong?" Henry Jr asked.

"Nothing." Kayla said pulling her arm out of Henry Jr's hand and she ran down the hall and into Wyatt's room.

"That wasn't nothing." Amy said looking at Henry Jr, the two concerned people jogged off down the hall after Kayla.

Henry Jr lifted his hand to knock on the door but decided against it and just opened the door slowly and walked in with Amy on his heels. They watched as Kayla sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. Amy walked over and took a seat beside her friend and placed her arms around her giving her a hug. Henry Jr let out a sigh and walked over taking a seat on the other side of the sobbing witch and took a hold of her hand in his, taking it away from her face.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked gently.

"I-It's all my fault he's gone." Kayla sobbed looking up. "He's so scared and I tried to help b-but I just scared him more."

"What are you talking about?" Henry Jr asked. "Kayla…"

"It's not your fault honey." Paige said walking into the room. "No one blames you for Wyatt's disappearing act, Phoebe and Piper are beating themselves up about it to, Phoebe because she can feel what you're feeling." The wise witchlighter walked fully into the room and stopped a little away from the bed. "Here." She said holding her hands out.

The three younger witches laughed loudly as they looked at the objects in Paige's hands, the witch lighter had produced a large spoon and a tub of cookie dough Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

* * *

The storm continued to take it out on the city, flashes of lightning appeared outside lighting up the windows causing the drops of rain stuck on the windowpanes to cast shadows onto the brown coloured walls of the living room. Hearing the doorbell Sam looked over the back of the sofa as he lay across it eating out of a bowl of popcorn enjoying the lunchtime movie that was showing. The doorbell went again and he called out to Victor.

"Could you get that?" He yelled.

"I'm a little busy!" Came the reply.

Sam sighed like a small child who didn't get what he wanted and went over to the door, he unlocked it wondering what magical offspring it would be. He shook his head, it wouldn't be one of the magical offspring he knew because they never knocked. They orbed in unannounced, every single one of them-his daughter included.

Sam pulled the door open to find Kathryn Grace standing there dressed in a brightly coloured rain mac and holding a large tinfoil covered dish. Sam smiled and greeted the woman with a kiss on the cheek. He welcomed her into the apartment.

"Kathryn what brings you here in this weather?" Sam asked as he took the dish from her so she could take her wet jacket off.

"Well the knights had their lunch with me while reading up on the prophecy, more parts of the lines have been disappearing and more have been appearing in their place." Kathryn explained. "So I thought I'd bring you and Victor some cake since I had so much left over."

"Victor!" Sam yelled taking Kathryn's wet jacket and giving her the dish back. "Kathryn's here!"

Victor appeared from behind the closed door with a smile on his face, he walked over and gave Kathryn a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" He asked with a smile.

"Cake." Kathryn said with a smile.

Victor let a laugh fill the air but it was cut short by the air rippling by the front door. He may have been mortal but he had seen that happen many times before and it was never good. Never, ever good.

"Demon!" Victor shouted like his family usually did.

Kathryn, being the only one with defensive powers turned round and launched an energy ball at the demon, it smacked him in the chest causing him to go up in flames. She frowned that was far too easy, feeling arms wrap around her tightly caused her to frown deeply. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw a man dressed in black had grabbed her. She fought against him but found that she couldn't break free of his grasp. Kathryn was turned round and she saw that Victor and Sam were also being held against their will. Something told her this was going to be a long day.

"I mean it if you don't let go my grandkids will hunt you down and vanquish your sorry ass!" Victor spat.

"Hush up old man." The demon told him. "It'll be a little while before anyone realises you're gone." With that he shimmered out, the demons who had Sam and Kathryn following behind.

* * *

Phoebe walked out of the living room after hearing the doorbell ring for a second time, who the hell could be calling at this time in the morning? All normal people should have just been rolling out of their beds for crying out loud. Checking her appearance in the mirror, Phoebe wiped away the panda-eyes she had on her face thanks to her crying and then walked to the door. Hearing the bell ring for a third time Phoebe broke out into a slight jog and opened the front door quickly a slight frown on her face. The frown however fell when she saw the weather outside and the two people standing on the door step the woman looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry to bother you but is my Granddaughter here?" The woman asked.

Phoebe looked at her confused. "Well there are a lot of girls in this house…"

"Amy, her name's Amy." The woman said. "I'm her grandmother Alexis and this is my son Alec. We got a message from her."

Phoebe's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the two people standing in front of her a flash of lightening awoke her from her shock and she quickly brought them inside before the weather got the better of them.

"Hey Pheebs." Amy's voice drifted down the stairs. "Do you want a cup…" Amy froze as she turned to look at Phoebe. Her jaw dropped a little as she saw the two people standing with her. "G-Grammy? Uncle Alec?"

"Amy!" The man named Alec said speaking for the first time.

The girl squealed in happiness and ran forward launching herself at her family members. Phoebe stood with a smile on her face as the others in the house came to witness what was going on.

"Oh honey!" Alexis exclaimed as she hugged her granddaughter tightly and kissed her on her forehead. "We're so glad you're ok!"

"Who's that?" Piper whispered as Coop came over and stood beside her and Phoebe.

"Amy's family." Phoebe replied with a watery smile. She looked down after feeling a hand snake around her waist she looked up and smiled at Coop who returned it.

Henry Jr leaned against the wall at the stairs with a smile on his face as he folded his arms across his chest. It looked like the happy endings were starting to roll in.

"DEMONS!" Filled the air as Leo and Chris came sprinting out of the kitchen and dinging room to the hallway, no one had noticed they were missing from the heart warming scene. Piper quickly flicked her fingers and blew up a few, every time one exploded another two came in their place.

"Duck!" Alec yelled. The man who had arrived in the manor moments ago threw his hands out and streams of fire shot from his palms. Piper looked at them in a panic and watched amazed as they didn't set anything but the demons on fire. She flicked her hands again as the family moved into demon fighting position and the battle began.

* * *

A clap of thunder filled the air outside the Halliwell manor causing Piper Halliwell to jump slightly as she entered the attic, it would seem judging by the weather the sun would not be poking its head out from behind a cloud so they house would be slumped in darkness like the rest of the city for the whole day. There was something strange about the weather, the city had been hit by two thunderstorms in the last few days something that was rather strange because the temperature was starting to get colder and pretty soon the kids would have to return to school they had all been excused due to Kayla's disappearance and a little spell the Charmed Ones had cast. Then again why bother, the October break was coming up and provided everything went well Piper and her sisters could reverse the spell afterwards and the kids could return to their education before Christmas and then pick it up properly after the New year.

A bright flash met Piper's eyes as the lightening sparked across the dark sky outside, the worried mother walked over to the Book of Shadows to where her daughter and Kayla were standing, the two of them were still trying to locate Wyatt. Now that everyone was fully dressed and out of their pyjamas Chris had lead a search party to the Underworld. Henry Jr, Coop, Leo, Henry Jr, Letti, Jason and Dylan had gone with him. Henry, Paige, Phoebe and Bell had relocated to magic school to look for the missing witch lighter there leaving Piper at the Manor with Mel, Kayla, Amy, Jenny, Skye and the twitches. The girls were down in the kitchen brewing summoning potions looking for both Wyatt and some kind of contact from the after life while Mel and Kayla were casting various spells. So far nothing had proved successful and everyone was growing deeply concerned. Every time the crystal was held over the map of the city it landed on the Manor but no one could find Wyatt anywhere which was strange to say the least. Spells had been cast every room had been searched and nothing was found not even a clue to where Wyatt was.

"How's it coming girls?" Piper asked as the thunder rung outside the house and the rain became heavier.

"It's not." Kayla said sadly as she wiped away the stray tear that was rolling down her cheeks. "I just don't understand where he could have gone. We've tried everything including calling him and he didn't come."

"Honey we'll find him." Piper said as she took her almost-daughter-in-law into her arms.

"Will we?" Mel asked her mother with fear in her voice. Piper held her right arm open and pulled Mel into the hug also, the worried mother nodded her head. "Of course we will." she said trying to convince the girls and herself.

Kayla stood in the arms of her mother-like figure as the fear she had been pushing away came back to her, flooding every inch of her, her whole body started to shake causing Mel and Piper to pull away from her. Kayla looked at them scared as her eyes closed over her mind being plagued with horrible images. She let out a strange noise and Piper and Mel grabbed her arms and supported her as she sank to the floor, they got down on their knees with her. Kayla's eyes flew open a second later and she looked at Mel and Piper totally calm. That was strange, it was like something had amplified her fear until she couldn't stand any longer.

"What was that?" Mel asked as she looked at Kayla. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Kayla nodded her head and looked at Piper. "You need to get to magic school."

"Why?" Piper asked confused.

"Phoebe's going to die." Kayla replied causing Mel and Piper to gasp.

"But how?" Piper asked. "You don't have the power of premonition."

"I know but at this rate I wouldn't chance it, wither someone wanted me to see that or not I saw it. She gets hit by a fireball after Paige is thrown across the room and Bell is knocked out." Kayla explained.

Piper stood up. "Mel get her a glass of water, I'm gonna get one of the twins to orb me to magic school. Do not leave this house ok?" She said.

"Ok Mom." Mel said nodding her head. "Please be careful."

"I will sweetie" With that the eldest Halliwell sister left the attic and the two girls alone.

* * *

Barbus opened his eyes and smiled at Vivien, he nodded his head gently and the hag from the past smiled wickedly. "It worked." He informed her. "Piper is leaving the manor."

"All we need to do now is get the other children home and get the adults to magic school were they can not get in the way." Vivien said with a smirk.

"Get the men ready to move out, this shouldn't take long at all." Barbus said closing his eyes over. "Oh, and Vivien don't forget to cast your spell on Wyatt."

Vivien held up a piece of paper. "It's already been done, it won't work until he returns from this journey."

* * *

Wyatt and Miss Freshman arrived in a beautifully lit hallway, it was cream coloured, pictures hanging on the walls and a mirror also. Wyatt walked forward and a small smile appeared on his lips, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over one of the photos. It was of him and Kayla, a small boy he didn't recognise and a very young version of the Perry he had met. He guessed the other boy was Perry's older brother, his other son. He stepped down the last few stairs and stood in the bottom hallway, he looked around upon hearing the sound of a door open. Wyatt turned his head and watched confused as he saw himself walk in the white coloured front door, he couldn't help but notice the house they were in looked remarkably like the manor. Wyatt watched as the older looking version of himself walked in the doorway, he was soaking wet something that caused both Wyatt and Miss Freshman to frown.

"I'm home!" Wyatt called. "And leaving a mess on the floor." He added to himself. With a sigh he folded his hands around the hem of his t-shirt and lifted the wet red item of clothing off of his chest and over his head.

Wyatt's cheeks were painted a shade of red as Miss Freshman let out a laugh. Wyatt couldn't deny it, his future self still had a really good physique something that comforted him greatly. It was nice to know he didn't become fat, fighting demons really was a good method of exorcise. Hearing the sound of talking coming from another room caused Wyatt to turn his head.

"Hey handsome." The older version of Kayla said with a smile as she walked to the hall. She took in Wyatt's appearance and frowned. "What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"An Elemental tried to drown me in a tidal wave after I said that we shouldn't attack blindly." Wyatt answered.

Kayla shook her head and looked around Wyatt, she looked at her husband. "Uh, Wy where's Ally?"

Wyatt looked at his future self and Kayla's future self confused, who was Ally? The look on Kayla's face caused Wyatt to shudder a little, he knew that look- even though he had only been given it a few times. He had forgotten something and Kayla was angry.

"What?" Future Wyatt asked as he orbed himself into some dry clothes. He looked at Kayla for a moment and his eyes widened. "Oh my god I totally forgot!" He asked. Kayla let out a disappointed sigh. "Aw damn it!"

Kayla picked up her car keys from the hook on the wall and pulled on her black court shoes, she had only had them off three minuets so her feet were still aching, fashion came with a price. "Don't beat yourself up about it." Kayla said calmly."I'll go get him." Wyatt said trying to make it up to his wife. "Honey I really am sorry its just with everything going on right now I'm a little scatterbrained." Wyatt looked down at his feet, a sad look on his face.

Kayla walked over and placed her arms around Wyatt hugging him tightly, she placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "Don't worry, we all know how important your work and other duties are just now. I'll go get him and you can just make it up to him later ok?" Wyatt nodded his head slowly still looking sad. "Aww baby." Kayla said with a little smile. "Cheer up, Ally will understand."

"I feel so bad." Wyatt said running a hand through his damp hair. "I promised I'd go and get him. I mean you guys have hardly seen me at all this week I've been so damn busy."

"Ok guilt machine, you wanna do something to make up for it? Then go and put the pizza in the oven and attend to the small boy sitting in his highchair eating his Rusk" Kayla kissed Wyatt again this time on the lips and then headed to the front door.

"Tell your Mom I say hi!" Wyatt called as he watched his wife leave the house. With a sigh he turned round and made his way through to the kitchen. The sound of crying filled the air.

Wyatt and Miss Freshman followed Future Wyatt what looked to be a living room before they came to the room that was the kitchen. Wyatt looked around this house was the almost the same design and lay out as the manor, it was a nice place. Wyatt followed Miss Freshman to the corner of the kitchen and both of them stood watching Future Wyatt.

"Hey Perry." Wyatt said as he approached the small boy sitting crying in his highchair. "Hey buddy where's your smile gone?" Wyatt asked as he squatted down a little in front of the highchair. "Huh? Where's your smile?" The little boy's lips were still quivering but his sobs were quietening down. Future Wyatt undid the clasp on the straps and lifted the small boy out of his chair holding him in his arms. "Shh, its ok Daddy's got you."

Miss Freshman looked at the Wyatt standing next to her and smiled when she saw the smile he had on his face, he was watching his Future self and son with great fascination. The teacher was glad to show him this, it was just what he needed after seeing the Evil Wyatt, this Wyatt was happy and really in his element. She knew the quiet yet annoying boy from her English class would do great things in his life.

Future Wyatt placed Perry on his hip and lifted his left hand to wipe the salty tears from his son's face, the crying had stopped and so had the quivering lips. Now the small child of one and a half was smiling at his Dad showing off his gums making funny little noises. Wyatt laughed a little and tapped Perry on the nose making him giggle. "There's your smile." He said happily. "What made you cry in the first place?" Wyatt asked. He looked around and saw the broken and slightly mushy baby biscuit lying on the floor. "Ah." Wyatt walked over to the cupboard above the microwave with Perry still in his arms and lifted out the box of Rusk biscuits.

Taking one out of the cardboard he handed it to his son who smiled and mumbled something quietly. "You're welcome." Wyatt said with a smile. He walked back over to the highchair and placed Perry back down in it and strapped him back in so the little tyke didn't try to climb out of it again.

Placing a kiss on the top of the young boy's head Wyatt walked back over to the box of biscuits and placed them back in the cupboard before going about the task Kayla had set him.

Once the pizza was in the oven cooking away and Wyatt had lifted out potato wedges and placed them on a tray he turned his attention back to his youngest son. He let out a small sigh as he watched him causing Perry to lift his head from looking at the mushy biscuit on the tray in front of him. He picked up a bit and held it out to his Dad, Wyatt laughed and walked over pulling a seat out from the kitchen table. He sat down at the right of Perry's highchair. "No thanks Per." he said with a smile. "You eat it." The baby did as he was told and then put his sticky hands down over Wyatt's as they lay on the white plastic tray. Wyatt took a hold of Perry's hands and started moving them up and down and waving them about making funny noises. Perry sat laughing loudly as his Dad played with him.

"We're home!" Kayla called through the house causing Wyatt to smile. He started undoing the strap on Perry's highchair ready to lift his son from it when Kayla let out a cry for help. Wyatt quickly scooped up Perry and turned ready to go through the door when the air ripped in front of him. He threw his free hand out while holding onto Perry with his other one, the demon was thrown into the air and Wyatt threw his palm outwards and the demon was caught in a wall of flames turning into ash.

* * *

The Underworld was remarkably quiet causing the search party made up of Halliwells to frown, it was far too quiet for their liking. Each witch was on guard while they rounded corners and searched for Wyatt. Every cavern then came to was empty, no sign of life anywhere. Leo closed his eyes over and tried to sense for his eldest son again, nothing came to him. He could feel Wyatt slightly so he knew he was live it was just that he couldn't locate him. Something was going on. First Wyatt had disappeared and then no one could get in touch with the afterlife, it was almost as if this was a set up. Leo frowned, what if it was a set up? What if someone had planned this so the family was separated? Leo let out a painful gasp causing the others around him to freeze and turn back to look at him.

"Dad?" Chris asked confused as he walked over. "Dad are you ok?"

"Piper." Leo whispered as he clutched at his stomach. "She's hurt."

Coop frowned. "Phoebe's calling me." He said looking at the others. "I think they're in trouble."

Leo closed his eyes over and sensed for his wife, he opened them and a frown appeared on his face. "The girls are at magic school."

"Go." Jason ordered. "We'll go back to the manor and check on the others." Leo and Coop both disappeared in a flurry of blue, white and pink lights.

Letti looked around the still Underworld. "Maybe this is why it's so quiet." She said a little scared. Letti walked over to stand with Chris and took a hold of his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Ok be ready for anything when we go back." Chris ordered the others. "Gentlemen and Lady grab your cosmic taxi." Once everyone had a hold of a white lighter the gang disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs. They lit up the darkened cave for a moment before disappearing. Once the cave was dark again a demon got up from his position hiding behind a rather large rock, with a smirk on his face he shimmered out. Things were falling into place nicely.

* * *

The gang of witches who had been in the Underworld arrived in a flurry of bright coloured lights. Mel jumped out of her skin when she rounded the corner to see everyone standing there, last time she had checked they were causing trouble down below. She looked to her older brother who was looking around as if he was scouting out for danger.

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked confused.

"You mean you guys are ok?" Dylan asked. Mel nodded her head. "Oh…ok then."

Mel folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "What am I missing here?" she asked in annoyance. If someone said they had unleashed ultimate darkness or brought another evil pain in the ass back to life Mel was going to blow someone up. No she wasn't going to blow someone up, she was going to blow everyone up.

Chris opened his mouth to speak was cut off by Henry Jr telling him to be quiet, frowning the half-Elder looked at his younger cousin and listened carefully he could hear a strange noise, it sounded like things hitting off each other. It caused Chris to frown, it was quite an annoying noise. It got louder causing everyone to look around them as it sounded like it was moving around the house. Jason turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see the front door disappear behind a wall of bricks.

"Hey!" He yelled causing everyone to look. "What the hell is that?!"

Hearing the noise some more Chris walked into the living room and frowned when the windows disappeared too, walls of bricks in their place.

"What is this? Extreme makeover Demon edition?" Dylan fumed.

"Why do I have a feeling we caused this?" Letti asked.

"You usually do?" Mel asked with a small glare.

A puff of green smoke arrived in the hallway just a little away from the Halliwell witches it disappeared leaving Merlin and the knights behind, the older man had a frown on his face. "It was much harder to arrive this time." He mused to himself.

Chris smiled a little when he saw Lionel and Letti smile at each other, he turned to the wizard. "Well, that would be because someone just decorated the house with bricks."

"Ah." Sir Kay said clearly not understanding. He looked over to Sir Bediver. "Is that what they do now?" The other knight shrugged in response.

* * *

Wyatt and Miss Freshman ran forward following Wyatt and Perry, the arrived out in the hallway to watch Future Kayla throw two energy balls killing two demons. Their eyes however fell on the little boy who put up a green force field as energy balls came towards him and Kayla. Wyatt frowned as he watched future Kayla look over her shoulder after vanquishing another demon to see the blue balls bounce off the force field.

"Hey!" Future Wyatt shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled. He flicked his fingers like his mother and watched as the last two demons went up in smoke going to hell first class.

Future Kayla let out a sigh as the demons disappeared and the small boy's green bubble went down. "Well done baby." Kayla said softly picking up her three year old son. She took him into her arms and held onto him tightly kissing his sandy blonde hair.

"Are you guys ok?" Future Wyatt asked walking forward with Perry whimpering in his arms. "Shh." Wyatt said placing his lips to Perry's forehead. "It's ok." He said quietly.

"We're fine." Kayla answered looking at her husband. She looked down at Ally as he moved in her arms to look at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled at his son and ran his hand over the top of his head. "You did good kiddo." Ally looked at his Dad with a sad look on his face causing Wyatt to sigh. "Baby can you take Perry for a bit I need to have a word with Ally-Cat."

Kayla nodded. "Come here little man." Kayla said taking Perry into her arms and passing Ally over to Wyatt. "Lets go lift out the pizza Perry." She said with a smile causing Perry to make funny little noises.

Wyatt turned to look at the little boy in his arms he walked over to the stairs and sat down on them placing Ally on his knees. The small boy looked at Wyatt with his big blue eyes and it caused Wyatt to feel about three inches tall. Wyatt wasn't sure how he was going to go about this. "Did you have fun at Granny's house?"

"Yeah." Ally said quietly with a small nod of his head. He looked down at his hands as they played with a number that had been stitched onto his Dad's shirt.

"Ally you know I wanted to come and pick you up today but I didn't because I had to come home and get changed and…"

"Did you get wets again?" Ally asked.

"Yeah kiddo I did." Wyatt said sadly. "I really am sorry, I was going to come and get you but your Mom said she'd go get you." Wyatt sighed. "I really miss hanging out with you, Mommy and Perry but I promise we'll go to the zoo or something with the others once I get this all sorted out. Would you like to do that?"

Ally nodded his head. "With everyone? Even Uncle Chris?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Ally Uncle Chrissy loves the zoo."

"But he's busy too."

"That's because he's helping me, we'll both be finished at the same time." Wyatt said with a small smile. "How long have you gots to work?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. I have to keep working until we get rid of the bad guys." Wyatt answered. "We have to get rid of them so everyone is safe."

"I miss you Daddy." Ally said leaning forward placing his head on Wyatt's chest. "I miss you telling us stories, giving us cuddles and making bubbles in the bath. Mommy misses you too."

"I know Ally-Cat I miss you all too." Wyatt hugged Ally tightly. He sat for a moment holding onto his son, he could start making it up to him now, after all he didn't know if he'd be called away to work tonight so the time he had with his family was precious.

"Hey I got an idea." Wyatt said with a smile. "Do you wanna go make faces on your pizza?" Wyatt asked. "Like we did at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Yeah!" Ally said happily. Ally placed his arms around Wyatt's neck and held on tightly as Wyatt picked him up and stood. "I love you Daddy." Ally said into the side of his Dad's neck.

"I love you too Ally." Wyatt said with a smile. He walked towards the kitchen with Ally in his arms. "Hey Mommy can we make pizza faces?!" Wyatt yelled.

"Pwease!" Ally called before laughing. The two Halliwells disappeared out of sight leaving Wyatt and Miss Freshman alone.

Wyatt turned away and looked the photograph sitting on the table in the hall. He picked it up and smiled. It was a photograph of Wyatt, Kayla, Ally and Perry. Kayla was in a hospital bed holding a tiny pink baby Perry in her arms with Wyatt sitting behind her and Ally sitting on the other side of Kayla touching the top of Perry's head with one of his fingers not looking at the camera.

"So," Miss Freshman said casually. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine." Wyatt answered. "I'm not as scared anymore."

"Because you know you're always going to have something there to go back to?" She asked with a smile.

Wyatt nodded and turned to look at her. "And I know I can do something if I put my mind to it. Thanks. Without this, I would have been giving up."

"No you wouldn't have." Miss Freshman said. "You never gave up, why do you think you passed English?" She asked. "I pushed you hard and punished you because I knew you were capable of doing everything and after a while you managed to save the world and hand in your essays on the right day."

Wyatt laughed. "Ah so it was tough love then." He said with a smile. "Still thanks."

"You're welcome Halliwell." Miss Freshman said and she waved her hand in front of him causing him to fade out of the room. "Good luck." Seeing the slight blackened glow around her ex-pupil caused Miss Freshman, she waved her hand hoping to bring Wyatt back but sadly it did not, he was gone.

"Oh no." Miss Freshman muttered to herself. This was not good.

* * *

The orbs faded leaving Leo Wyatt standing looking around the main hall of magic school, he could sense Piper which was a good thing, a flash of pink arrived at his left side and then disappeared leaving Coop behind. The two worried husbands ran down the hallway and found themselves in the grand library, what they saw however confused them greatly. There standing without anything wrong were their wives, the wives that were meant to be hurt and calling for help.

Piper was pacing back and forth trying to wrap her head around things, something was very wrong, that vision had been planted in Kayla for a reason but Piper couldn't work out what it was. Hearing the sound of feet behind her, the eldest Charmed One turned round to see her husband and Coop running over to the group, her face fell into a frown. Something was very wrong.

"Coop, Leo?" Phoebe asked confused. "What are you two doing here?"

"Answering your call for help." Coop replied.

"We didn't call for help." Paige said looking to Henry confused. "We've been doing research and found nothing."

Bell stood up from her seat. "What made you think we were in trouble?" She asked.

"I felt Piper get hurt." Leo answered.

"I heard Phoebe calling for me." Coop answered.

"But I never called you." Phoebe explained with a mix of frustration and confusion.

"And I never got hurt." Piper voiced giving Leo a hug to show him she was fine.

Bell ran her fingers through her hair and tied her sandy blonde locks in a ponytail. "No, but you thought Phoebe was hurt."

"She thought Phoebe was going to die." Henry corrected. "Kayla saw it in a vision right?" The mortal asked getting a nod from his sister-in-law. He looked at Coop and Leo. "Did you leave the kids in the Underworld?" He asked.

Coop shook his head. "They decided to go back to the manor."

"Rather quickly too." Leo added.

Paige caught onto her husband's train of thought she quickly stood and began pacing around the room causing everyone to look at her as she mirrored the actions Piper had preformed moments ago. The witchlighter kept her thoughts to herself as she paced back and forth quietly whispering to herself counting something on her fingers by the looks of things. She stopped suddenly and turned round to look at the group. "Someone wanted us out of the way." She concluded. "Someone knew we would all split up and they wanted to get as many people as they could back to the manor."

Phoebe gasped and shook her head. "They didn't want as many people, they wanted as many kids." She too began pacing. "Think about it, a vision planted to get Piper out of the manor, Leo and Coop think we need help."

"I was already with you guys." Henry added.

"And the search party headed back to the manor thinking there was danger." Piper finished. "Someone planned this, they wanted us out of the way."

"What are we standing here for then?" Bell asked as she disappeared in a flash of purple light. The others grabbed a hold of their cosmic taxies and got ready to depart from magic school when a scream filled the air and the flash of purple light came back throwing Bell onto a sofa.

"Oh my god!" Piper cried running over to where the young girl had landed upside down on the green sofa in the corner. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled Bell the right way up.

"I tried to teleport into the manor and I got thrown back out." She explained. "I didn't even get into the manor."

"Let me try." Paige said as she let go of Henry's hand and disappeared in a flurry of orbs. A few moments passed and the others left in magic school waited for the return of the youngest Halliwell sister. A cloud of blue and white lights bounced back into the room and landed on the floor disappearing to leave Paige sitting on her backside.

Henry was quick to pull his wife back to her feet. "No luck I take it?"

"I couldn't get in anywhere, I was bounced about like a rubber ball." Paige exclaimed. "Something weird is going on."

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked worried for the safety of her family trapped in the house.

"We orb as close as we can get." Piper said taking a hold of Leo and Bell's hands. "Then we get in." The group disappeared in a flurry of brightly coloured lights leaving the Magic School library empty.

* * *

Kayla ran into Wyatt's bedroom looking for the little all purpose vanquish potion Wyatt always had. She loved him for being so overprotective of everyone, it was one of the many things that made her fall for him. Kayla had to close her eyes over for a moment before she broke down in tears, she was finding it hard to function not knowing where Wyatt was, no one had seen or heard from him since she had witnessed his fading act earlier. It was now coming up for 9.30 am and everyone was exhausted even though the day had only just really begun. With the gloomy darkness still outside with the thunder storm letting out steam every so often Kayla wanted to do nothing more than climb into bed and burry her head under the duvet and just wait it out.

Sadly she couldn't, with the next generation separated from their parents and Bell everyone was nearing emotional break down being stuck in the Manor. Kayla was just waiting for the really loud voice to ring through the air saying; "Day one in the big brother house." She could remember watching reruns of the show before going to school in the morning and wondered if this was how the housemates felt being stuck inside without any contact with the outside world. Kayla frowned, at least they could see outside unlike the people stuck in the manor.

Looking around she decided the vial wouldn't be anywhere someone could see it, no Wyatt liked to have fun and make things a little more challenging, turning away from the bedside table at the side of the bed she slept in Kayla looked around the room, if she were Wyatt where would she hide the potion? Her large brown eyes locked onto the large wooden object littered with her makeup and hair brush.

Running over to the chest of drawers she pulled drawers open and raked around the clothes looking for the glass vial. Closing the first drawer over she pulled the one underneath it open and looked through the clothes. They were stuck in the manor thanks to magical bricks and were being ambushed by demons, the day was starting out perfectly. Kayla tried the third drawer hoping she would find the potion. After all three was the magic number in this wacky family.

"Aha!" Kayla cried in delight seeing the small vial filled with the green liquid. She quickly took it into her hand and closed the drawer over.

Turning round the young witch went to leave the room but stopped when a flash caught her eyes a little away. Turning her head she watched as Wyatt faded back into the room. Seeing Wyatt had faded back in completely the happy female ran forward and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips. Wyatt smiled and brought his hands up to rest on her waist and he kissed her back with a lot of love. After a moment Kayla remembered why she had come down here in the first place and she pulled away from Wyatt.

"Thank god you're back!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great." Wyatt said with a smile. "What did I miss?" Wyatt asked.

"Well…There's an ongoing thunderstorm blocking the sun, demons keep attacking us every so often, you hide vanquishing potions in really stupid places and well you've been gone for ages!" Kayla paused for a breath. Causing Wyatt to smile a little. "Oh and did I forget to mention we're stuck in the manor with no way to get out thanks to some magical bricks?" Kayla asked. She looked at Wyatt's appearance. "You might wanna get dressed."

Wyatt looked down and saw he was still in his pyjamas with an embarrassed smile he orbed himself into jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Feeling better after that vent?"

"Yeah." Kayla said with a smile as she took a hold of Wyatt's hand and lead him out of the room to the kitchen where the others had congregated.

Henry Jr ran his fingers through his hair as he tried yet another spell to get rid of the magical bricks that were stopping anyone from leaving the manor and keeping the parents and Bell out. He had been at it for a while and so far nothing had gotten them to budge, not even his mother's fabulous 'door unlock no magic block spell.' Henry looked at the wall of bricks that used to be the front door and closed his eyes over, concentrating really hard he tried to orb out of the house only to have himself bounce off the ceiling and land on his feet in the spot he had tried to orb from. That was another thing to strike off his list. He was running out of ideas but he was not going to give up, the bricks would not win. If the knights could get in after they appeared he would be able to get out. He was son of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, he was a witch lighter who saved the world ever other day and no wall of bricks were going to stop him!

Recalling a spell from his childhood Henry Jr's face began wearing a smug smile, there was no way these bricks could withstand this spell.

"When you find your passage blocked

All you have to do is knock." Henry Jr stepped closer to the front door and lifted his hand ready to knock.

The bricks glowed black before Henry's spell was sent back at him knocking the young witchlighter off his feet and to the floor, Henry went sliding up the hall and stopped just a little away from the entrance to the living room. With a groan he put his head down on the floor and closed his eyes over, the smug smile disappearing. He was out of ideas. The bricks had beaten him and he lay sulking in defeat. The knights had gotten in but they too just like everyone else were trapped.

"Oh my god!" Kayla cried as she came down the stairs with Wyatt by her side. "Henry are you ok?" She asked as Wyatt jumped down the last few stairs and rushed to help his cousin up.

"Ooh." Henry Jr groaned as he opened his eyes and he looked away from the door.

"I'm stumped. Well, well look what the fates threw at us." He said with a smirk. "Nice to have you back man."

"Nice to be back man." Wyatt smiled and hit Henry Jr on the arm playfully. "So these bricks are…"

"Orb proof, fireproof, waterproof, phasing proof. Jenny really hurt herself with that one. Uh, potion proof, spell proof, hammer proof, to be honest they're good proof. Since all the demons seem to be getting in and none of us can get out." Henry sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Who's all stuck in here?" Wyatt asked.

"Everyone minus the parents, grandparents and Bell." Henry Jr replied. "Oh and Amy's grandmother and uncle showed up so they are giving us a helping hand in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry what?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." Kayla said rubbing her temples. "Amy's grandmother used to be friends with your grandmother, she was killed and brought back as white lighter to look after Amy after the death of her parents and Amy's Uncle Ken is a fire starter hence the fireproof bricks."

"Right." Wyatt said not really keeping up. "So I really did miss a lot then."

"In coming!" Called a voice from the living room.

Henry Jr sighed and pulled Wyatt out of the way as a black clad man was thrown through the doorway to the living room and up onto the stairs. He smacked off the yellow wall and fell to the floor with a groan. Jason exited the living room and tossed the green potion vial in his hand, it hit the demon and caused him to bubble up and burst into flame spraying the walls with green gloop. Just as Wyatt was about to make a comment about his mother killing them for wrecking her walls the green gloop faded leaving nothing but the yellow colour.

"Nice call Jason." Henry Jr said with a smile as he patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks I'm getting rather good at this since that's what, the 25th demon?" Jason said with a smirk.

"_25th?!"_ Wyatt exclaimed looking rather shocked.

"Hey Wyatt, when did you decide to fade your Twice-Blessed ass back in then?" Jason asked.

"Funny." Wyatt said with a glare.

"Where did you go anyway?" Kayla asked.

"Long story and right now we don't have enough time." Wyatt answered walking off to the kitchen.

"Don't you just love how he does that?" Jason asked. "He's been missing for hours and as soon as he gets back, he jumps straight back into position of leader."

"Makes me feel all warm inside." Henry Jr said with a teasing smile on his face.

Kayla shook her head. "Ok Chuckle Brothers lets go see what we can do to help." Kayla walked off into the kitchen with Henry Jr and Jason following her. Saying; "To you to me" over and over again.

Jenny sat with her legs crossed in the centre of the kitchen table with her eyes shut and her hands resting on her knees. All around her she could hear talking and the odd explosion as a ingredient was added to the various potion pots. Taking a deep breath the young half-cupid tried to clear her mind and block out all the sound, why did she have to get the power of premonition? She may have looked like her father more than her mother but she got her mother's power and she finally understood how it felt not having a proper active power. She could phase if she tried but that was a dormant power, Jenny smirked a little as she corrected herself. It was a dormant power. Thanks to the rewording of Henry Jr's taller spell she could use it when she needed. For those watching Jenny in the kitchen they would have spotted a small frown appear on her face as she thought about casting the spell to make her power of premonition stronger but that could end badly. If her power evolved too quickly she could end up seeing almost everything and that was a scary thought. Picking up a newspaper and seeing someone dying or looking at a demon and watching him kill someone in her family. A shudder washed over her whole body causing her to shake.

Dylan looked at Jenny and frowned upon seeing her shake, walking forward he stood in front of the table and tapped her on the shoulder, the shake stopped and Jenny opened one eye to look at him. "What's with the quake Jen?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, weird thought that's all." Jenny replied. She closed her eyes over again and took a deep breath. Who was she kidding this was never going to work. "Chris I can't do this." she huffed opening her eyes.

Chris looked up from the potion he was attending too with Gracie and looked at Jenny with a _'who-are-you-trying-to-kid?' _look. "Yes you can bumblebee just close your eyes and concentrate hard."

"I can't." Jenny whined. "I've tried and it's not working. I need something to go off here."

"Yes you can, you've done it before." Wyatt said walking into the kitchen causing the others to stop what they were doing and turn to look at the door.

"Wyatt!" Mel cried happily as she ran over and hugged her eldest brother tightly.

"Nice of you to join us." Chris said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry." Wyatt said with a smile. He noticed two people he hadn't met before and looked over at Amy. It seemed to click and she laughed at herself before speaking.

"Wyatt this is my Grandmother Alexis and this is my Uncle Alec." Amy introduced. "Guys this is Wyatt Halliwell."

"Nice to meet you." Wyatt said shaking hands with the man and woman before him.

"Likewise." Alec said with a smile. "Just wish it was under better circumstances." he turned to look at Charlie. "Char I need some ginger where's that at?"

"Here." Charlie said with a smile tossing the elder man a jar. "But the name's Charlie."

"Ignore him." Amy said with a fake smile when she looked at her uncle. "He's just trying to be cool and failing."

"Amy." Alexis said with a small frown. She turned and looked back at Wyatt. "Well I must say you are just like everyone describes you. Think you can give your cousin a hand at her premonitions, we really could use a clue here."

"Sure." Wyatt said with a smile as he walked over to the table.

"Kayla have you got the potion sweetie?" Alexis asked. Kayla replied by placing it down on the counter in front of the older woman.

Wyatt stood at the side of the table and gave Dylan a pat on the back before hugging Jenny tightly, he pulled away and turned a chair out and sat down on it looking at her with a smile. "Do you remember when Chris got a magical cold and orbed away by accident and we asked you to try and get a premonition when no one could sense him?" Wyatt asked. Jenny nodded her head. "Do you remember what you did?"

Jenny thought for a moment. "I held your hands and pretended you were Chris, but that only worked because you guys are related."

"Well your premonitions have gotten a lot stronger since then." Wyatt said holding out his hands. "Try it, if it doesn't work then we can think of something else."

"Ok." Jenny said taking a hold of Wyatt's hands. She closed her eyes over and thought hard, she imagined someone casting a spell to create the bricks around the manor. Her mind stayed blank and it caused her to frown a little, this wasn't working either.

"Keep going Jenny, picture someone putting the bricks around the Manor." Wyatt said softly trying to encourage her.

"It's not working." Jenny said as she screwed her face up showing she was concentrating even harder.

"Maybe we need to try something else." Letti suggested as she stood up from sitting on Lionel's knee. Something that Wyatt noticed and frowned at a little.

Jenny gasped suddenly as her mind was plagued with a vision, everyone waited with bated breath for her to tell them what it was about.

*****

_It was a dark hallway, Jenny saw Chris close the living room door over before turning to look at Letti. They were standing in the hallway of Victor and Sam's house. Chris opened his mouth to speak but Letti cut him off._

"_Before you kill me I just wanna say that I've done nothing wrong I mean he loves my past life, which is technically me and I think some of my feelings for him are coming from my past life and…"_

_Chris lifted his hands in defence. "Letti I'm not here to grill you about seeing Lionel." Letti closed her mouth over. "Trust me I know how confusing all of this can be."_

"_You do?" Letti asked in a small voice._

_Chris nodded. "Do you remember in high school when I started dating properly and in the end I broke up with everyone? it wasn't because I wanted to be with Bell. It was because I was remembering Bianca." _

_Letti looked at Chris confused. "What? But when I asked you about it you said it wasn't because of that…that…she-devil. You said you didn't know what it was." Letti's face fell. "Oh my god Chris we teased you about fancying Bell for ages!"_

*****

Jenny opened her eyes and took her hands out of Wyatt's she looked around the room confused and saw her sister was no longer sitting on Lionel's knee. She looked back at Wyatt who glanced back over in the direction of Lionel and Letti.

"What did you see?" Sir Bediver asked.

"Letti and Chris talking at Grandpa's." She answered.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Letti asked confused.

Jenny looked back at Wyatt. "What were you thinking about just now?" She asked.

Wyatt looked up at his little cousin confused. "What?"

Jenny sighed in frustration. "What were you thinking about. You were thinking about me and then it changed and I got a premonition."

"I wasn't thinking about anything." Wyatt said confused. "Jenny I really don't get what is going on here."

"I think I do." Dylan said as he stepped forward again. "You turned your head slightly and glanced over in that direction." He pointed and smiled when his finger landed on Letti and Lionel. "You saw her sitting on Lionel's knee and getting up didn't you?"

"Yeah so?" Wyatt asked a little annoyed that everyone was ganging up on him.

"Well whatever you thought Jenny saw." Kayla said catching on. "So maybe your Twice-Blessed-ness is giving Jenny a power boost. You need to think about the same thing as her and logically she should get a vision. Both of you close your eyes." Wyatt and Jenny did as they were told.

"Twice-Blessed-_ness_?" Chris asked Kayla.

"You come up with a better word then." Kayla hissed. Chris remained silent. "Thought so!" She beamed. Anyway, clear your minds of everything and just listen to me. I want you to picture the windows and doors being blocked up by bricks, I want you to picture the person behind it, what are they doing? Why did they block us in?"

Jenny let out another gasp as a vision filled her mind.

*****

_Jenny could see into the attic, she saw her Mom and Aunts. Piper and Paige were standing around what looked like a crystal cage. Phoebe was sitting across the room. A red light surrounded Phoebe and she woke up, quickly she stood and moved over to where her sisters were standing. _

"_Incoming." Phoebe said as she reached the crystal cage. _

_A second passed and Barbus, the demon of fear appeared inside the circle._

_Piper looked over to her youngest sister. "Paige."_

_Understanding the message Paige put down the last crystal and the cage activated glowing blue._

"_Got it." Paige said looking to her sisters._

_Phoebe started off the incantation "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia…"_

"_Melinda, Astrid, Helena…" Piper continued._

"_Laura and Grace." Paige said next._

_In true Charmed One style the three girls chanted the last line of the spell together in unison. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!"_

_A bright light filled the room and crystal cage as Barbus exploded. The smoke built up for a few moments and then faded leaving Barbus still standing there a twisted smile on his face._

_Barbus began to fade out of the cage. "I guess you wanted me, now you have me." The demon of fear waved his hands and all the windows brick up in the attic. "And now I've got you." With that he faded out completely leaving the girls alone._

The vision flashed and Jenny saw her aunts and mother in the top hallway of the manor, each of them were looking rather pissed.

"_Okay, the windows in our rooms are all bricked over too." Phoebe sated with a slight sigh._

"_All the windows downstairs are the same." Piper stated._

_Phoebe sighed as she looked at her sisters. "We're trapped."_

_Paige frowned "Like hell we are." The witchlighter tried to orb out off the house but she bounced off the wall and bounced into a room that looked like a nursery, bouncing back she orbed back in and looked at her sisters with regret on her face. "Okay, on second thought."_

_Piper frowned deeply and called for her husband. "Leo!"_

_Paige sighed. "My guess if I can't get out, he is not getting in."_

*****

Jenny gasped again and opened her eyes and took her hands out of Wyatt's. She looked around the room with a scared expression on her face. Wyatt stood when he noticed Jenny had paled a little. "What did you see?" He asked carefully in case Jenny went into hysterics.

"I…I saw Mom and the Aunts, the were in the attic trying to vanquish Barbus but he didn't die. He trapped them in the house bricking up all the doors and windows. Then they were in the top hallway and Aunt Paige tried to orb out but she got bounced around like a ball and went flying to a room that looked like a nursery. I think that Aunt Piper was pregnant with Wyatt." she told the whole room.

"That doesn't make any sense." Skye said with a frown. "Barbus is gone, we vanquished him after he nearly killed Mom and the Aunts in their sleep."

"You can never really vanquish the demon of fear." Alec said sadly. "He'll be able to come back for as long as there is fear in the world. That's what he feeds on after all."

"Well how come none of us are feeling scared yet?" Gracie asked. "I mean wouldn't he have attacked by now?"

The air rippled in the kitchen causing Charlie to look at her sister, the youngest witch in the next generation had just jinxed them all. "Gracie!" she yelled.

"Everyone run!" Wyatt yelled as he helped Jenny down off the table.

The Halliwell witches scattered, breaking off into groups. Chris, Amy, Alec and Alexis stayed in the kitchen to fight off the demons that were arriving. The Knights, Gracie, Charlie and Dylan ran into the sunroom with demons chasing them. Henry Jr, Mel, Merlin and Jason ran into the living room making demons follow them and Wyatt, Skye, Letti, Jenny and Kayla disappeared in a shower of orbs only to reappear in the attic to come face to face with one lone demon.

"I've been waiting for you." The demon snarled throwing his hand out sending the witches sliding across the floor. With his other hand he flicked it at the attic door causing it to close over.

Jenny pushed herself up a little and gulped. "You guys, is he what I think he is?" She asked.

"The Source." Wyatt growled.

"Ah I'm touched, the Charmed Ones' offspring know who I am and this is only the first time we've met." The Source said with a smile.

"And the last!" Wyatt stated throwing an energy ball at the demon.

* * *

Amy ducked as a fireball shot towards her, it flew over her head and hit the kitchen door closing it over with a loud _'slam'_. She watched confused as the door glowed black. Turning back round she punched a demon in the face knocking him backwards giving her time to pick up one of the potion pots and toss the pink coloured liquid on him.

"Chris something's wrong with the door!" Amy called as she threw the pot forward again and empted more of the potion of a demon fighting with her grandmother.

"Duck!" Alec shouted as he lifted both his hands, two shots of fire flew from his palms and attached onto the two demons that were trying to tag team Chris.

"Thanks!" Chris called as he watched them both go up in flames. He made his way over to the kitchen door and placed his hand on it, it glowed black and shocked him sending Chris flying through the air right across the kitchen.

"Chris!" Amy, Alexis and Alec yelled as they watched him go soaring through the air and hit the basement door which resulted him in being shocked again before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Poor little witchlighter." A demon hissed.

"Poor little demon!" Amy spat lifting up one of Piper's kitchen knifes. Quickly she plunged it into the demon's back and watched as he went up in smoke leaving three demons behind. Amy dropped the knife on the counter and made her way over to Chris' side carefully rolling him onto his back so she could look at him. He had a few cuts on his face but apart from that he looked fine. "Chris." Amy said shaking him. "Come on wake up." She placed a hand on the side of his neck and let out a breath of relief as she felt his pulse beating under his skin.

* * *

"Energy ball!" Charlie shouted as she held her hand up, the ball glowed blue before dropping to the floor disappearing into nothing. She smiled at herself and lifted her hand again. "Energy ball!" She yelled throwing the ball back to the demon who had thrown it.

The knights drew their swords and began the swashbuckling action stabbing demons when ever they got the chance. Seeing a demon creeping up behind Sir Bediver out the corner of his eye Dylan quickly turned round from the demon going up in flames in front of him and closed his eyes over. A flash of yellow light surrounded him and a second Dylan appeared behind Sir Bediver who tapped him on the shoulder.

The knight turned round confused and watched as the Dylan clone pulled the sword from his hand before plunging it into the demon's chest making him go up in smoke. The Dylan clone handed back the sword and disappeared in a flash of yellow light and a _'pop'_ sounded as he vanished. Sir Bediver turned and looked at the original Dylan and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Dylan nodded his head. "Gracie watch your six!"

Gracie looked over her shoulder as the energy ball came flying towards her, she closed her eyes over while Dylan and the others stood screaming at her to move since none of them could get to her. The young witchlighter however screwed her face up in concentration and glowed a bright blue colour just before the energy ball hit her.

"Gracie!" Lionel yelled as he watched the energy ball go straight into her back and disappear.

Gracie staggered a little as she turned round to face the demon, there was a reason she didn't use this power, it always felt horrible swallowing up someone else's powers and if they were bad guys it always made her feel really light headed. Turning her right hand up a blue energy ball appeared in her palm and she threw it back at the shocked demon who stood like an idiot not believing his eyes. Once the energy ball had left her palm Gracie glowed blue again and she felt perfectly fine as the demonic powers left her body. The energy ball made contact and the demon let out a painful scream going up in flame. The sudden blast from the burning demon caused the doors that led into the living room to close over. Hearing the sound of the other doors sliding, Sir Kay ran forward and grabbed one of the handles to stop it closing. The knight let out a yelp of pain as he was shocked and thrown backwards, he hit one of the brick walls that used to be a sunroom window and slumped to the floor breaking the glass table that was underneath him.

"Oh my god!" Charlie yelled as she made her way over to the fallen knight.

* * *

Mel flicked her fingers in the similar style to her to her mother and watched as two of the demons combusted leaving nothing but a pile of grey ash on the floor. Hearing a whooshing sound from behind Mel quickly orbed out of harms way as a demon tried to plunge a metal pole in her back. Reappearing beside Merlin the pissed off Halliwell girl looked to the old man who nodded in return. Merlin lifted his hands and muttered something Mel didn't understand, two beams of blue light appeared from his hands which incinerated three demons as the beams hit them. Jason and Henry were tag teaming a demon when one of them threw their hand out and lifted Jason off his feet. The young witch went flying and smacked off the closing living room doors, he stayed in the air for three seconds as electricity pulsed through his body causing Mel to scream. Once the doors had closed fully Jason was dropped to the floor and he landed on the carpet, not moving.

"Jason?!" Henry Jr yelled getting no response he turned back round to the demons. "That wasn't very nice." He growled in his throat. Henry Jr suddenly vanished from sight as Mel and Merlin made their way over to Jason to make sure he was still breathing. The demons looked around panicked, they began to throw energy balls around the room that got so far before they disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" One of the demons asked his comrade.

"He's behind you." Henry Jr hissed, the two demons turned their heads and watched confused as the energy balls they had thrown suddenly appeared and hit them in the chest. Henry Jr became visible again. "You two aren't dying quick enough. Fire poker!" He yelled throwing his hand out. The object in question was surrounded in blue and white lights and went soaring into the demon's chest lifting their burning bodies into the air and pinning them to the wall. Henry Jr smirked as the flames built up and they started screaming. "Now that's how I like my demons, Shish-kebabed."

"You've been waiting to use that a while haven't you?" Mel asked as Henry Jr ran over to them.

"Yeah." He replied. "Is he ok?"

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Bell led the men up the front steps towards the manor after orbing in behind the parked cars that were surrounding the manor. The girls reached the top, the Charmed Ones let out gasps while Bell stood looking at the front door a little confused, through the glass windows she could see red bricks, something that hadn't been there when she had left. She was sure she would have noticed if they had been there…so where did they come from?

The Charmed Ones stood looking at their home with wide eyes and open mouths, they had seen something like this before, something that nearly ended in Paige being sent to the grave by her older sister after nearly being crushed by moving walls in a nursery. Leo looked at the girl's shocked expressions and then turned to look at the house, he too realised what was going on.

"We need to get back to magic school." Leo said. "Find out a way to get rid of these."

"What's going on?" Bell asked on behalf of herself, Coop and Henry. They had no idea what was going on.

"Barbus." Phoebe, Piper and Paige replied in unison.

* * *

Kayla powered up another energy ball and tossed it towards the Source, the evil overlord however managed to swat it away like a small fly. It gave the gang enough time to get back on their feet. Wyatt looked around the room in a panic he needed to get his loved ones out of here before the Source hurt them, but he couldn't see a way out apart from the door which had done some freaky thing before hand. Throwing his hand out Wyatt Tk'd one of the Source's fireballs out of the way so it didn't hit anyone. It hit the far away wall with a sizzling sound before it disappeared. He looked over at the door, they had to get it opened.

"Letti!" Wyatt yelled looking in the direction of the closed attic door.

The source held his hand out and five fireballs escaped his discoloured palm, Jenny let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly phased through them while Skye threw her hands up above her head and levitated herself up off the floor. With a twist of her hand the pissed off youngest child in the room projected the fireballs back at the Source while Kayla and Wyatt threw some energy balls at him. The Source however kept blocking their attacks.

Letti made her way over to the door without being hit by anything and placed her hand on the door knob. A flash of strange coloured electricity shocked her and sent her flying over into the corner, she landed on the wooden floor with a _'thud'_.

"Letti!" Jenny yelled causing the Source to look at the middle child. He frowned upon seeing her standing with crystals in her hands.

He threw two large fireballs in the direction of Letti and two in the direction of Jenny. "Wyatt!" Kayla yelled as she looked at what was going on in front of her. Wyatt looked around and quickly lifted his shield but the fireballs went through it, panicking he called for Letti and she dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights the fireballs hit the wall and Letti orbed back in lying on the floor.

"Jenny!" Kayla yelled in horror as she threw another set of energy balls at the Source to keep him busy.

Jenny phased through the first one dropping the crystals on the floor. They skidded off in different directions. The second fireball froze just in front of her face. The shaking witch turned her head and looked to see Skye standing with her palm upwards and the other hand touching the left side of her head. She was trying to project the fireball back.

"A little help her please!" Skye called. "I can't hold onto his for much longer."

Jenny grabbed a hold of Skye's shoulders and concentrated hard on phasing both of them out just in case. "Skye do not let that go! Do you hear me?! I don't think I can phase both of us out!"

"Yelling isn't gonna help Genesis!" Skye snapped as the fireball moved a little closer to the sisters.

Wyatt frowned as he kept flicking his fingers trying to blow the Source up, but all it was doing was knocking him about a little.

Kayla turned her head and threw an energy ball over in the direction of the girls. "MOVE!" She ordered. The two girls dove to the floor while Kayla's energy ball took out the fireball and then continued soaring through the attic before it hit a wall leaving a nice scorch mark.

"Good team work." The Source hissed.

Jenny grabbed one of the crystals that had been scattered about the floor since she had to drop them in a hurry. She moved it and placed it down on the floor. She watched as Skye levitated over another round of fireballs and landed on the floor beside another one, she placed it down on the floor.

"Letti!" Jenny called. She watched as Letti pushed herself up a little, she watched as her older sister nodded her head. Jenny tossed the crystal over and the injured half-cupid caught it and placed it down on the floor.

"Look out!" Jenny called to Wyatt and Kayla who stopped attacking the Source, Wyatt quickly put his force field up as the Jenny dropped the last crystal on the floor activating the crystal cage.

"Quickly!" Wyatt shouted as he made his way over to where Letti was half sitting while Kayla, Jenny and Skye ran over to the Book of Shadows and began turning the pages rapidly.

Wyatt held his hands out over Letti waiting for the golden light to appear he frowned as his little cousin collapsed in his arms, there was nothing to heal. "Letti, Letti come on you gotta stay awake." It seemed that the shock had totally wiped her out, she was exhausted.

"Wy." Letti whimpered.

"Ok, ok." Wyatt said looking to check the Source was still inside the cage, he was thankfully. What made Wyatt frown was the fact he wasn't even trying to get out. "Put your arms around my neck." Wyatt said gently as he turned his attention back to Letti. She did as she was told with great effort and Wyatt placed his right arm underneath her and his left one at her back, in one swift quick movement he stood up carrying Letti bridal style.

"Here it is!" Jenny said with a smile as the girls stopped turning the pages of the Book of Shadows.

Skye read over to two pages and frowned there were two vanquishing spells for getting rid of the Source.

"What one do we use?" Skye asked as Wyatt arrived at their sides with Letti in his arms.

The eldest of the next generation got down on his knees and gently lowered Letti to the floor. "Use the family one."

"Wyatt get over here." Jenny said waving her cousin over.

"It'll be stronger if you guys cast it."

"You're Twice-Blessed!" Skye cried.

"You're sisters!" Wyatt shot back.

"We don't have a power of three for it!" Skye yelled. "Letti's out of it."

"Hold her hands and cast the damn thing." Kayla said as she got down on Letti's other side. "Sweetie you need to wake up, we need you to help with the spell."

"How touching." The Source said with a snigger. "You're mother and aunts didn't keep me waiting like this however." He looked at Letti lying on the floor in Wyatt's arms. "You know, a lot of people forget Love and Hate aren't that different from each other and with a weakened mind and body they can easily be confused. The Source held his hand flat and looked at one of the crystals. The others let out a gasp as the crystal disappeared in a flash of pink light and reappeared in his hand causing the cage to break.

"Cast the spell!" Kayla shouted as she stood up throwing energy balls at the Source.

The king of evil let out a hollow laugh and threw his left hand out in a violent gesture sending Kayla through the air and into the attic wall.

"Kayla!" Wyatt cried as he helped Letti sit up in her sisters' arms. He got to his feet and threw his hands out causing the wall of fire to come shooting from his palms.

The witch in question pushed herself up with one arm and threw an energy ball at the Source, it hit him in the back causing him to stumble a little.

"Cast the spell!" Wyatt yelled as he stood trying to blow up the Source.

Letti, Jenny and Skye held onto each others' hands, Letti starting to feel much better. As the Eldest of her sisters she began the spell.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,"

"Melinda, Astrid…" Jenny gasped as her eyes closed over and a vision hit her.

"Oh god." Letti said as she turned to look at her little sister. Turning her head she looked to Skye for her to finish the spell but she found that her eyes were closed too. "Skye?"

"What's wrong?!" Wyatt shouted.

"They're having a premonition!" Letti shouted. Suddenly both their eyes shot open and Jenny shook her head.

H-Helena," Jenny continued.

"L-Laura and Grace." Skye said next not taking her eyes off of Wyatt.

In true Halliwell style the last line of the spell was said in unison. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!" The girls chanted. Skye let go of Letti's hand as she watched the Source go up in flames. There was a big explosion and a rushing wind.

Skye watched as dark little glowing balls escaped from the flames and headed over in the direction of Wyatt. The witchlighter had his back to the scene to pull Kayla up from where she was sitting. Jenny looked to Skye and then to Wyatt. She shook her head. "WYATT!" Jenny yelled.

Wyatt turned round suddenly letting go of Kayla's hand expecting the worse, instead he was hit by a blurred vision of yellow, blue and a mass of brown hair as Skye pushed him out of the way. The Source's screams died down and the black balls entered the youngest sister present.

Everything happened in slow-motion, the _'thud'_ that sounded as Wyatt hit the wooden floor, the shouts that filled the air as she stood shaking. Looking down at her hands Skye watched as they turned a strange colour, they glowed black for a second before returning to their normal colour. The youngest Halliwell in the room looked down at Wyatt as he got back up into a sitting position with the help of an injured Kayla, he looked as white as a sheet. Her head was spinning and a strange ring was filling her ears, she could hear someone shout her name but she couldn't tell who. A sharp pain filled her chest and she shook more, sinking to her knees she let out a painful cry as Wyatt crawled over to her pain and sorrow filled her insides and it caused her to scream as she thought her soul was being ripped from her body. Screwing her face up in pain she put her head down and stared at her lap as she hugged onto her stomach and sides desperately trying to will away the pain but it was too much. Hearing her name again she looked upwards to see Wyatt in front of her, he was crying. There was a strange tug at her heart and then suddenly everything stopped a small grin appearing on her face.

"Wyatt is she ok?" Letti asked with fear as she looked at the scene taking place a little away from her and Jenny.

"Skye?" Wyatt asked as she looked at him again, the small smile appearing on her face. Wyatt's eyes widened as he watched Skye's beautiful brown ones turn black. "Skye, no…" He said shaking his head. "Skye fight it!" Her eyes went back to normal.

Skye pushed her hand out and a shot of light escaped her palm and hit Wyatt in the right shoulder causing him to go flying backwards. "Why fight when it's already won?"

"Skye!" Letti cried as she helped Letti up, the elder of the two slowly finding her balance. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

Kayla looked over at Wyatt, he stirred slightly and let out a painful groan. Kayla looked back up at Skye, there was something very wrong here. She went to get up but found she couldn't a sharp pain shooting through her side. Pulling her hand away the young girl found her palm was stained red.

"Skye!" Letti yelled acting all motherly. "Answer me, I'm your sister damn it!"

"I don't have sisters." Skye growled and she turned to look at her sisters, her eyes going black again.

"Ladybug?" Jenny asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Skye cocked her head to the side and grinned evilly before disappearing from the attic in a column of flames. On her departure the attic door swung open causing Kayla, Letti and Jenny to look at each other with worried looks.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 20, I know what you're thinking; "OMG Skye's evil!" Well we couldn't have Wyatt going to the darkside again he needs to be around to get his sword back so I'm sorry about Skye but I thought it would be interesting to see one of Phoebe's children turn evil for a chapter or two. Maybe longer. **

**Well Sam, Victor and Kathryn can't seem to avoid trouble now can they? How will the Charmed Ones, their husbands and Bell get into the manor and will thoes who have been shocked by the evil doors be alright? Looks like you'll need to wait and see.**

**I would like to take this moment to say, Wow our journey is coming to an end and Decode will be at it's final chapter soon. Not to worry though, we've still got plenty of demons to vanquish and loves to unite :P. Plus the knights have still got to get back home and the lines from the prophecy still have to vanish. So please don't think _this_ is the end, we still have more to go!**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys and look out for the next (Pretty long) chapter: **

**Chapter 21- UnCharmed!**

**Dx**


	22. UnCharmed

* * *

Hi guys! I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update I feel horrible! =( I have had to get everything ready for school as I go back on Tuesday and I finally had to do the English homework I was given at the start of the holidays, I couldn't blow it off any longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. Kayla's Wyatt's girl and you've seen what can happen when you take her away, Wyatt gets very, _very_ angry.

**A/N:** I got really frustrated writing this chapter and I ended up deleting it all and starting all over again. Yes I deleted all 15,175 words and rewrote it all! Thankfully I only had to do that once and I am very happy with the results. Well, I was asked in a private message who I would having playing each of my main characters if this was a Charmed spin-off, and what music I'd use for the credits. So I have added my answer to the start of the chapter. =) -And I didn't bother to add in the Charmed Ones and their husbands, or the grandparents because we all know who they are played by-

Please leave a review, I love hearing what you all think! =)

**P.S.** Also I would like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to _**sassyangel15**_, a fantastic writer who is working very hard on her own stories and doing very well! I really enjoy reading the series, the characters are all so loveable (Go ahead and check them out!) Not only does she do that but she also reviews my stories all the time and lets me hear her thoughts. So thanks Sassy, I owe a lot of my inspiration to you which is why you're getting this chapter! Hope I don't let you down.

* * *

Opening Credits.

Theme: _'Who We Are'_- Lifehouse

Starring:

Wes Ramsey..._Wyatt Halliwell  
_Drew Fuller..._Chris Halliwell  
_Sophia Bush..._Mel Halliwell_

Jennifer Love Hewitt…_Letti Halliwell  
_Kate Voegele…_Jenny Halliwell  
_Michelle Trachtenberg…_Skye Halliwell_

Chad Michael Murray..._Henry Jr Matthews-Mitchell  
_Jessica Origliasso..._Charlie Matthews-Mitchell  
_Lisa Origliasso..._Gracie Matthews-Mitchell_

With:

Anne Hathaway..._Kayla  
_Rachel McAdams..._Bell  
_Jensen Ackles..._Jason  
_Matt Long..._Dylan  
And  
_Alexis Bledel..._Amy_

_Hope that answers your question!_

_Anyway lets get on with it:_

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 21- UnCharmed**

"How could you be so stupid?!" Echoed through the Underworld as Leon laid into Vivien, her plan was just going great. Wyatt hadn't been infected, all of the Halliwells were still alive.

What did it take to kill the damn witches? Leon began to pace back and forth across the dirty floor as he thought of the over all plan, they had to get rid of the knights from the past, if they stayed around for much longer then everything would be messed up. Vivien's original plan was to kill them off and wipe them out of history but that really wasn't going so well.

_Nothing_ was going well.

The demon sighed and ran his hands through his short hair, there had to be a way to fix this, things were not going to plan and if they weren't careful the nine would realise they had the power to right this and everything would once again slide in favour of good. Something that did not please the young demon. Turning round with annoyance in his eyes he frowned at Vivien, this witch was really starting to try his patience.

"You said this plan would work." Leon reminded the hag from the dark ages. With a frown he folded his arms across his chest and sat down at the table in front of him. "You said that we could get Wyatt evil and on our side. That then we would kill him and Excalibur would belong to evil forever more did you not?"

"Yes I did say that." Vivien said as she watched Barbus sitting across the way from her frowning, Ebony at his side. "It proved to turn out differently, but we have one Halliwell infected with the Source."

"Yes." Ebony said. "A little cupid instead of the Twice-Blessed. Great swap that was!"

Vivien frowned as she looked at the younger female, if she had her way she would vanquish Ebony. She did not like being questioned all the time by a girl who thought she was 'it' when really she wasn't. The witch from the passed sighed. "Do not worry so, with Skye infected we will still be able to cause some damage. We just need her here."

Barbus laughed a little. "She's on her way here as we speak." He informed the others. "It would seem that the evil has taken over a little faster than anyone would have thought.

* * *

Groaning in discomfort she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, looking around confused she found herself in what looked like a grassy park. Last time she checked she had been in the attic, she frowned deeply. The attic. That's where the Source had been, where she had pushed Wyatt out of the way. She let out a sigh as she ran her left hand through her brown locks, this was just fantastic she helped save her cousin and she wound up in some limbo place. Did that mean she was dead? Skye let out another groan and placed her head in her hands, only finding that one of her hands looked very transparent, the other perfectly fine.

"What the hell?" She voiced.

"Strange." A male voice said causing her to turn round and look over her shoulder. "I have never seen this happen before. Then again, the world and beyond are filled with wonder." The man smiled at her. "Hello Skye." The smile was warm and it looked genuine enough. Still it didn't make Skye feel any better because some strange man knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Skye asked as she looked up at the man standing in front of her. He had a beard a sandy blonde colour, longish hair to match. It wasn't that long, it looked the length Chris sometimes let his grow to before Piper made him get it cut.

"I know you." The man said. "Or at least part of you."

"Excuse me?" Skye asked as she pushed herself up using her good hand.

The man chuckled. "This sounded a lot easier in my head. I know your past life and I have been watching you and your family for a while. Ever since my dear friends travelled to help you."

"Who are you?" Skye asked although she had a sneaky suspicion.

"My name, is Arthur." The man replied with a smile. "The old King of Camelot."

"Whoa." Skye said as her jaw dropped just a little as the King smiled at her.

* * *

Chris pushed himself upwards as his head finally stopped spinning the annoying thumping disappeared and the dazed witchlighter turned to his side to see Alexis take her hands away from his head after they stopped glowing. Looking around Chris saw that the kitchen was now demon free and Amy and her Uncle Alec were trying to get out of the kitchen without touching a door, Chris frowned. Since when did doors pick a side anyway? They were inanimate objects, therefore they shouldn't have a say in who stays and who goes. He had heard of things being possessed but doors, this was ridiculous. Chris looked down at his hands and frowned at the little nicks that were covered them, he sighed. Doors, he was adding doors to the list of things he hated.

"What's wrong with the house?" Chris asked as he slowly got to his feet. "It's like it's trying to attack us!"

Alexis sighed. "Outside job, the demons are behind this." She looked to where her son and granddaughter were trying to get out a kitchen window by hammering a knife in between the bricks. She screwed up her face as Alec was thrown backwards off the counter and on to the floor. "And we're stuck in here."

Amy frowned as she watched her Uncle get back to his feet, something her grandmother said had just clicked inside her head and started off the fuse. She turned round to look at her and Chris. "Outside job." She repeated. "Do you think Barbus could control the doors as well?" She asked.

"It's possible." Alexis said looking at her granddaughter. "I mean if he bricked up the house why not lock the doors as well?"

Chris ran his sore hands through his short hair. "This doesn't make any sense, why would he lock the doors this time around? Jenny saw Mom and the Aunts moving around the whole house not confined to one room."

"Well," Alec said looking at the brick work again. "There were three of them not nineteen."

Amy looked at her Uncle. "Nineteen?"

Alec sighed. "I did the math. The nine Halliwells, us three, Jason, Dylan, Kayla, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Bediver and Sir Lionel. There are nineteen people in this house at the moment so maybe this way Barbus can keep some control."

"You know Alec." Chris said turning to look at the potion ingredients in the cupboard a little away from him. "I think you're on to something there." Chris started opening drawers, he turned to look at Amy. "Do you think you could project a message to my Mom?" Chris asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I'll give it a shot."

"That's what I like to hear." Chris said with a smile as he picked out a pad of paper and a pen from the open drawer.

* * *

Wyatt coughed as he pushed himself up from where he was lying, his ice blue eyes caught the spot Skye had been standing moments ago and it caused horrible images to flash through his head. This was messed up on so many levels. The slightly dazed witchlighter watched as Jenny rushed over to where Kayla was sitting while Letti stood just looking with a blank expression on her face. Wyatt sat between the girls not knowing who to go to first, did he go t Kayla because she looked pretty shaken up from being tossed around like a rag doll or did he go to Letti and tell her everything was going to be ok? The question was answered when Jenny let out a gasp and turned round to look at Wyatt with a slightly stained hand.

"Wyatt, get over here!" Jenny ordered.

Jenny looked at her cousin and then back at her hand before turning to look at Kayla, seeing the older witch sway Jenny quickly pulled on her arms so she stayed upright and pulled her down onto her lap as Wyatt scrambled over to them. Jenny would have laughed at Wyatt if it had been any other situation, he never did well under pressure when someone was hurt he was always so clumsy. Jenny placed her bloody hand down over Kayla's pressing on her wound as Wyatt dropped to his knees in front of them.

"Hey," Wyatt said softly to Kayla as his eyes met her tear filled ones. "Hey you're ok." He gently lifted off Jenny and Kayla's hands before holding his own over the wound, he frowned at how deep it was.

Kayla nodded her head as the golden light escaped Wyatt's hands, she had horrible flashbacks of Wyatt going to the wrong Kayla and helping her. It was different now and she knew she had nothing to be scared of but it was something she was going to remember every time she got hurt like this, she just knew it. A gasp escaped Kayla's lips as the wound disappeared altogether and her chest started moving normally. Lying in Jenny's lap she looked up at the young witch with a small smile as she inspected her hand only to find it bloodless.

Wyatt gently pulled Kayla up and took her into his arms hugging her tightly. He let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head before pulling away and smiling at her, Kayla always knew how to make his heart race and scare the living daylights out of him. Looking over to where Letti was standing he watched as she flipped through the book furiously.

"Letti," Wyatt said softly.

"Don't." The half-cupid snapped. "Don't say anything just help me figure out a way to get out of here."

"We need to get to the others." Kayla said as she was pulled to her feet by Wyatt and Jenny. "We're useless split up, everyone panics…maybe that's what they wanted." Kayla walked over to the window wishing she could look out it. She sighed and turned back round. "They wanted us apart, they know it scares us."

Wyatt and Jenny shared a look before walking over to the Book of Shadows.

* * *

The healing glow disappeared from her hands and she let out a sigh of relief as the knight let out a gasp as the air filled his lungs once again. Charlie leaned forward and kissed the knight on the top of his head causing everyone to look at her strangely. Sitting back up right Sir Kay hugged Charlie in thanks and then received a slap across the arm, Charlie frowned at the knight from the dark ages.

"Don't scare us like that again!" She cried. "How the hell am I going to explain you just disappearing from history?!" She yelled.

"Uh…" Sir Kay turned and looked at the others in the room not answering Charlie.

Gracie looked at the situation in front of her, they were stuck in the sunroom with no way out because the windows and doors had turned against them. This was just fantastic, they didn't even have a power of three to use to break out. Gracie frowned as she processed that thought, three…there was something off with this whole attack. Someone had planned it very carefully. Sure the demons had been attacking all morning but once Wyatt had returned and Jenny had gotten the right premonition the gang was ambushed meaning someone had to have been watching them right? Things like that don't happen by coincidence. Turning to look at Dylan, Charlie and the knights noticed Gracie had a confused look on her face.

"What did we do?" Gracie asked. "When then demons attacked."

"Uh…we all broke off and ran." Dylan said not really understanding what Gracie meant.

Gracie sighed. "I know that but who went with who?" She asked.

Dylan ran his hands through his short hair as he thought. "Wyatt grabbed Jenny and got to Letti and Kayla before disappearing in a shower of orbs… Chris, Amy, Alexis and Alec stayed in the kitchen."

"Mel went with Jason, Merlin and Henry Jr. while we ran here." Sir Lionel said.

"That's not right." Charlie said standing up. "That's only eighteen, there are nineteen of us here." she counted a few of her fingers before nodding her head. "Nineteen."

Everyone went quiet before Sir Bediver spoke up. "Skye." he said after playing the list back over in his head. "No one mentioned Skye."

"She must have gone with Wyatt." Sir Kay said.

Gracie frowned. "If she did that was the only power of three in the whole house."

"And?" Charlie asked confused.

"That means the demon they could have faced could have been upper level. Think about it, they were all pretty low level demons that attacked us. So lets say someone is watching us, I mean they'd have to be. If Skye went with Wyatt and her sisters that would mean the person could have sent a very powerful upper level demon." Dylan said with a worried look.

Charlie frowned. "Ok so someone's watching us." She said. "Dylan yours and Gracie's plan doesn't sound all that crazy."

"Meaning?" Sir Lionel asked.

"Meaning, we should be panicking right now." Gracie said with a sigh.

* * *

Mel and Henry Jr sat beside Jason holding their breath as they waited for him to come round they had no way of getting out of the living room and he still hadn't moved since being shocked by the doors. Merlin however was over at the doors that led into the sunroom trying to get someone's attention sadly none of the people trapped in there looked over to the doors and he couldn't knock on the glass to get their attention.

"Come on Jason please wake up." Mel begged quietly as she had a look around, this was her favourite room in the whole manor, she had so many happy memories in this room. Watching movies really late cuddling her brothers on the sofa, her Mom and her having girly chats. Running round the sofa away from her Dad when she was small, playing orb and seek with the cousins, Christmases where the family would gather to open gifts. This room was such a happy family one until now, right now Mel hated the living room and wanted to blast it to pieces, except she couldn't.

A small groan escaped Jason's lips causing Henry Jr to start laughing as the relief flooded every single inch of him, the young man lying on the floor opened his eyes slowly only to be pulled into a sitting position by Mel and hugged tightly. "M-Mel!" Jason cried. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" Mel said with a laugh as she let her brother's lifelong friend go. "You just really scared me there Jason."

"Damn doors." Jason muttered. "What the hell is going on anyway?"

Henry Jr shrugged. "I wish I knew, but you were accidentally thrown into a door which then proceeded to shock and knock you out."

"Thanks for that little reminder. Merlin!" Jason yelled spying the old man. "Get away from that door, trust me man it hurts!"

The man from the dark ages turned round and frowned. "Do you have a better idea?" He asked. "We are of no use sitting here doing nothing."

Mel looked at the sofa and then to the door, a grin appeared on her face. "You know what, I think I just might." She quickly stood and looked at her big cousin. "Orb the sofa through the door." She said with a grin.

"What?!" Henry Jr asked. "What if it comes back at us?"

"Ok I'll toss it you orb ok? Mel freeze it." Jason asked. "Merlin get over here."

The old wizard did as he was told and stood with Mel's arm on his shoulder just in case this ended in disaster. Jason flicked his hand out and the sofa was lifted into the air and thrown at the doors that headed into the sun room. It hit the doors and caused them to break away with a loud 'Bang' but the sofa hit something that glowed blue and was sent back towards the witches.

"Aw crap!" Henry Jr cried. Mel quickly flicked her fingers as the group were orbed out of the way.

"So basically what you are saying is someone wants to kill us off?" Sir Bediver said to Dylan.

There was a loud crashing noise which caused Charlie and Gracie to scream in fright as the doors that led to the living room crumbled under some sort of weight. Dylan jumped with fright as the girls screamed while the knights quickly drew their swords-they never went anywhere without them-and walked towards the broken doors.

The shower of orbs arrived back in the living room and the four witches stepped forward to see the knights walk to the door from the other side. Mel had a proud smile on her face, she couldn't believe her suggestion had worked. Stepping forward as she saw Charlie and Gracie walk into view with Dylan she expected to cross to the other room, the doorframe glowed bright blue and shocked Mel throwing her to the floor with a _'thud'_.

"Mel!" The twitches cried as they watched their older cousin roll onto her back and frown.

Henry Jr and Jason quickly helped pull her up and checked her over for any injuries, they found none. Something that pleased them. Merlin walked forward to the door and turned his head to see down to the other stets of doors, all of them were closed.

"Do you think you could break the door that leads to the kitchen?" Merlin asked his friends. "If so we might be able to come up with a potion with the aid of those trapped in there."

"I don't think there's anything heavy enough." Dylan said with a frown. "Unless we toss the cabinet." he said pointing the wooden storage that once had Piper's head sitting on top of them.

"Try." Jason begged. "We need to get out of here."

"Sorry Aunt Piper." Charlie muttered as she threw her hand out. "Cabinet!" She called and the desired object disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights. Charlie held her palm flat facing the door and watched as the object was thrown at the door, breaking it with it's weight. Instead of it coming back at them like the sofa had done, the wooden object fell to the floor and splintered.

The group in the sunroom watched as the door fell forwards into the kitchen leaving Alec and Chris standing with their mouths open in shock and their hands raised ready to kill.

"Nice one guys!" Alec said walking forward.

"Alec NO!" The group of witches in the sunroom yelled as he walked into the glowing blue force-field.

Mel leaned forward hopping to see a little better now that the cabinet was gone. "Chris!" Mel called. "We need a potion or something!"

"Mel where are you?" Chris asked walking forward careful not to touch the force-field.

"Living room." She replied. She frowned looking at the force-field, it was almost like Wyatt's.

* * *

Skye watched as the great king walked away from her and took a seat on what looked like a bench, she frowned a little, she was in a park. Deciding she might as well go along with it the young girl walked over and took a seat beside Arthur, hoping he would be able to shed some light on the whole thing. Life had gotten pretty confusing; the demons, the prophecy, the knights. Nothing made sense anymore and Skye was sick of it, if anyone should know what was going on, it would be Arthur right? After all he said he had been watching.

"So," Skye said casually. "You've been watching the family. What the heck is going on?" She asked looking at the King with hope in her eyes, she wanted…no, needed to find out what was going on. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding. "I know what that feels like. The life you loved and once knew suddenly changes and you are left behind. All around you things change, people change and you don't know where to turn. It can leave even the smartest and strongest of people wallowing in the moat." Arthur looked at the young girl with a small smile. "Your family is destined to do great things Skye, never forget that and do not take it for granted."

Skye looked down at her hands as they rested in her lap, she didn't like the sound of this speech. It was going to be a sad once, she knew it. The tone of Arthur's voice, the words he was using said it all. Something bad was going to happen, yet again.

"Your family is a special one." Arthur continued. "You protect the innocent and fight for them, banishing the wrong from the world, much like myself and my knights. That was our job and we failed because people we trusted turned against us." Arthur let out a sigh. "People you trust always turn against your family, I have watched it happen for many years. So far you not have failed fighting the good fight, and you should be helped, therefore I shall help you. You are being lied too."

Skye turned her head to the side and looked at the King confused. That was pretty out of the blue, then again it didn't really surprise her. "What?" She asked.

"Your family is being lied to, this prophecy…the one you found it isn't real." King Arthur told Skye causing her to look at him with horrified eyes. "It was created to put you to the test."

"But it has to be real!" Skye said loudly. "Everything that happened that was in the prophecy."

"A clever enchantment I believe. I am surprised Merlin did not pick up on it." Arthur said a little disappointed.

Skye frowned a little. "No he didn't, he was sent to magic school and to live with my grandparents. He wouldn't of had the chance."

"Skye my men are there to help you, if they do not…god forbid what might happen to the world." Arthur said. "You need to let them help you, that is what they are there for."

"We wanted to keep them safe." Skye said quietly.

Arthur nodded slowly. "I know child but, they have fought greater battles than this and lived. No doubt they shall live through this. Your family on the other hand may not. Skye you need to listen very carefully to me. Right now you are walking around the earth infected with the Source. That's why you're here." Arthur explained. "All the goodness that you are was sent here to stop it from getting infected thanks to your magic."

Skye looked at Arthur puzzled, this was a lot to take in. she sighed and ran her hands through her long dark locks. "I saved Wyatt." She stated. "And I got infected." Arthur nodded. "How long will I be up here?" she asked.

"For as long as the good magic remains in your body." Arthur replied.

Skye's lip began to quiver as she thought about all the horrible things her body could be doing, she could be hurting people, killing them. Something that did not sit with her very well. Skye just wanted to go home. The tears stung the corners of her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh. "Arthur." She said softly. "Why is the prophecy fake?" She whispered almost afraid to know the answer.

* * *

Victor stood with a solemn look on his face leaning against the bars that were keeping him, Kathryn and Sam locked up. With a sigh he tried to come up with another escape plan, they had already tried orbing, energy balls and Kathryn cast a few spells but so far nothing had worked so they were all sitting in some dark part of the Underworld and no one knew they were missing yet. Victor wondered when the family would realise they were missing, Kathryn was stuck with them so no doubt Kayla would pop home and discover she was gone. Then again maybe not. It was a depressing thought, they could be stuck in the cell for a very long time. Victor really hated magic sometimes.

A column of flames appeared on the other side of the bars alerting the prisoners, they looked at the flames as they disappeared to leave a young girl standing behind. A young girl they knew very well. Victor's face lit up as he saw one of his grandchildren.

"Skye!" He said happily.

Sam stood up from where he had been sitting and walked over to stand beside Victor, Kathryn doing the same. The white lighter looked at the young girl he considered to be his granddaughter and frowned, since when could Skye flame?

"Ladybug you've got to get us out of here." Victor said with a small smile on his face.

Skye looked at her maternal grandfather and shook her head as an evil little grin appeared on her face. Cocking her head to the slightly Skye's brown eyes suddenly became black causing Kathryn to gasp.

"That's not Skye." Sam mumbled as he took a step back from the bars taking Kathryn and Victor with him.

"Ladybug?" Victor said softly. "Honey can you hear me?"

A few figures stepped out of the darkness and into the light just in front of the cell, at Skye's sides. The three good-doers stood with frowns on their faces as they watched Barbus, Ebony, Leon and Vivien look at them and then to Skye.

"To answer your question." Leon said with a smile. "Yes she can hear you, but she won't do anything about it."

"What did you do to her?!" Victor yelled walking forward.

Vivien lifted her hand and a shot of purple left her palm and hit Victor in the shoulder sending him backwards. Sam quickly ran over to his friend and began to heal the wound that had appeared, Kathryn turned back round to look at the demons. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing." Barbus informed the woman. "Skye here pushed Wyatt out of the way and complicated our plans. The Source was meant to go into him."

"The Source?!" Victor cried as Sam helped him sit up. He looked at the girl that was supposed to be his granddaughter, it looked like Skye but now he could see that it wasn't. those sick demons had infected her with the Source, Victor didn't need to be magical to know that was very bad. His little Ladybug had the Source of all Evil inside her.

Sam frowned, he didn't like the sound of that one bit. With Skye infected so to speak, the demons could get anything the family had protected. The one thing that popped out at him was the Book of Shadows, if they got that there was going to be a hell of a lot of trouble. Sam looked at Skye and wondered how long she'd be able to last before the evil took over her completely, it would attack her cupid side first- getting rid of the love then it would go for her Charmed powers.

"What do you mean she pushed Wyatt out of the way?" Kathryn asked confused. The gang of demons seemed eager to talk so she might as well ask them questions.

Leon laughed and walked closer. "The Source trapped Wyatt, Kayla, Letti, Jenny and Skye in the attic. He attacked them and finally the three little half cupids managed to vanquish him. His powers were meant to go to Wyatt to corrupt him but we got Skye instead." Leon smiled an evil smile. "Don't worry, Kayla's gonna be fine as long as Wyatt can heal her wound."

"Listen here you!" Victor yelled getting back to his feet with the aid of Sam. "If you don't turn Skye back…"

"What are you going to do old man?" Leon asked.

"Leon stop it." Ebony hissed. Leon turned round to look at his lover, a confused look on his face. "Don't torture them even more." She quickly added.

Sam frowned at the young female demon, there was something off about her. "What are you going to do with Skye?" Sam asked.

"Simple." Vivien said with a smirk. "Stop the prophecy from ever coming true. Evil will win this time around and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Barbus looked at the three older people trapped in the cell. "After all your greatest fear is that the family won't make it out alive." He laughed. "Skye will be able to help that come true."

The demons left the cave leaving Ebony looking at the three being held hostage. "No!" Victor yelled. "If you touch anyone I'll vanquish you myself!" He yelled.

Sam looked at the dark haired girl on the other side of the bars from them. She looked sad almost. "You don't need to do this!" He told her. "Please just let us out of here, we'll help you! The family can protect you."

"What?!" Victor and Kathryn yelled.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled back at them. "Listen to me, you don't have to do this if you don't want to!"

Ebony turned away from the three of them and chewed on her lip, closing her eyes over. She was scared, she didn't know what to do anymore. Doubt had been filling her mind ever since Bianca had been killed and now, the young phoenix who had originally been brought in to serve Leon was questioning her job even more. A life without all of this, it would be simple.

"If any of them die, that's it." Sam continued. "No way to get out of this. The world will be a mess."

Ebony turned round to look at the three prisoners over her shoulder. "I'm not gonna let her die." Ebony turned round and walked away her long black hair floating behind her as she did so. She exited the cave and disappeared in a shimmer.

"What just happened?" Victor asked.

"We got inside." Kathryn answered. She looked to Sam. "Do you think she'll help us?"

Sam thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think she will."

* * *

Ebony reappeared in a large cave, she walked to the centre of it quickly and waved her hand out over the stone podium that sat in the centre. Looking over her shoulder she made sure the coast was clear before looking back down at the podium. Chanting quietly the young Phoenix watched with a small smile as a book appeared in front of her, the pages of the book were tinted purple. It looked as if they had been dipped in blackcurrant juice and then placed in the black cover. Flicking through the book violently Ebony's dark eyes scanned page after page frantically looking for something that could help her. She didn't want to have any more to do with this life, she was a witch damn it! So therefore she could act like one and not be judged. She could do this…

… '_Don't let anyone push you around E. They may pay you, but you still call the shots.'_

Ebony smiled remembering that fond memory, Bianca was such a wonderful big sister and she was gone, both of them were lost to her forever. Taking a deep breath she turned yet another page before stopping and looking down at one. Quickly she tugged on the page and tore it clean out of the book, now all she needed to do was get something to set it a light and that would be it, hey presto, evil had yet another strike out added to it's scoreboard. Quickly the young Phoenix shimmered out of the cave, she had to find the infected Charmed child and quickly.

* * *

"I don't understand." Skye said with a huff as she looked at Arthur. "Your friends came to help us and they knew that the prophecy was a fake?" She asked. "Why didn't they tell us?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, only Merlin knew of it I think." He sighed. "The others do not know, as for your other question I do not know why he did not tell you. Merlin has always liked a challenge."

Skye sighed and nodded her head. "Much like Wyatt I guess."

Arthur smiled at the mention of his successor. He looked at the young Halliwell and frowned a little, he could tell she was scared. He would have been too if he had found out something like this. "Skye do not fret, everything will work out. It always does, does it not?"

"Yeah but we loose something along the way." Skye said sadly. "Arthur do you know anything else about the prophecy?"

"All I know is the one you found is a fake, tested to put you through your worst nightmares. The magical community needed to know you were ready but the Elders and Demons came up with it, both of them had to agree to the other side's suggestion. The new one will appear soon enough, I do not know what it holds apart from it shall right the wrong and it shall insure the Warren line do not fail."

"The Warren line?" Skye asked looking at the King. She frowned, that was her whole life, her whole family. Every little piece of her heritage, from past life to current. That was so much power it was scary, if evil got their hands on the magic of the Warren line the world would go to hell and never come back. "The _whole_ Warren line?" She asked.

King Arthur nodded his head. "Yes, the whole Warren line."

* * *

Chris threw the fourth potion at the doorframe, it hit the force field making it light up before the vial fell to the floor. The purple coloured liquid sizzled away on the floor, crossing his fingers Chris flicked his hand out and one of his mother's pans flew towards the doorframe. The kitchen item hit the force field and was repelled backwards, Chris froze it with a sad sigh and took it from the air. "No." he stated loud enough so everyone could hear. He turned and looked at Amy who was sitting crossed-legged on the floor with her eyes shut, hearing a zap he turned round to watch as the force field lit up a gasp followed and Amy opened her eyes and rubbed her temples. She couldn't get through the stupid thing. No the answer was no, Amy couldn't get a message to Piper.

"Ok we need a new plan." Chris called. "Amy's gonna end up hurting herself."

"What about a spell?" Alexis asked. "I mean the force field is like Wyatt's right? Why not write a spell based on that?"

Chris rubbed his face in exhaustion he looked out the doorway to where he could see those trapped in the sunroom and those leaning dangerously close to the force field in the living room so they could see out. "Mel do you think you could write a spell?" He asked.

Mel looked at Jason, Merlin and Henry Jr for a moment they all nodded their heads but the young witchlighter shook her head in disagreement. "No." she said quietly.

"You can do this Mel." Henry Jr said trying to give her a confidence boost.

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. "You can write spells like your Mom, they're really good."

"What if it backfires?" Mel asked chewing on her lip. "I haven't exactly had the best of luck this last little while."

"Mel." Chris called. "You _need_ to do this, you need to get back on the magical horse. Come on Mellie I know you can do it."

Mel closed her eyes over for a moment and took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Ok." She said quietly.

"We got an ok Chris!" Dylan said with a smile as he looked to his friend.

"That's my girl!" Chris said with a proud smile on his face. "Do your brother proud."

"Great, no pressure." Mel said with a sigh. "Uh ok…"

* * *

A cloud of blue and white orbs appeared in a bush close to the manor, Leo Wyatt stepped out with some of his Elder friends they all looked at the state of the manor and shook their heads. The Charmed Ones stepped out next with the little potion they had whipped up at magic school, they took their place at the side of the house next to Leo while the other Elders had a look around. Phoebe looked at her sisters giving them a warm smile, trying to convince them and herself that everything was going to work out. She knew it would work out, the family had gotten out of tighter spots than this before.

"So what do you suggest?" Sandra asked as she turned to look at Leo.

"We give it a little…_Bam, Pow_!" Paige said lifting her hands into fists as she mimed a jab.

The male Elders passed a glance before looking at the youngest Charmed One, they looked back at each other before nodding their heads and lifting their hands. Bright Elder bolts escaped their palms as Sandra lifted her hand and the air around the manor glowed blue before going back to normal, she too lifted her hands and Elder bolts appeared. Seeing what was going on Leo lifted his hands and joined in, even though he was no longer an Elder he still had the powers of one, making him the most powerful White lighter to date.

Henry and Coop looked on confused as Bell lifted her hands and sonic wave after sonic wave escaped her palms hitting the house causing it to shake a little, they were going for a magical super strike or something. When Piper began flicking her fingers adding a little extra 'oomph' to the attack the males folded their arms over in annoyance at not being able to take part in the action. It was times like these Henry wished he wasn't mortal and Coop wished he hand an offensive power.

"Throw the potion!" Sandra commanded and Phoebe and Paige lifted their hands and hurled the potion vials at the house. One of Bell's shockwaves caught them and they went flying into the first window they reached causing the bricks to glow brightly before disappearing ever so slowly. The super strike had worked and the witches and elders continued to blast at the bricks hoping to move them along faster.

* * *

Letti closed the Book of Shadows over with a _'thump'_, she was pissed. She couldn't believe this had happened, she had let her little sister be taken away by evil, she had let the Source get to her. The tears started to form in Letti's eyes again as she thought of the promise she had broken. Long ago when her little sisters started coming into their powers and demons started to attack Letti had promised she would look out for them, that she would protect them. So far she had managed to do that with the help of her cousins but the look Skye had on her face said it all, she had failed as a big sister. She had let both her mother and Skye down.

'_Most important?'_ Phoebe's voice rang in her ears.

"Protect Bumblebee and Ladybug." Letti whispered quietly. There just had to be a way to fix this. They needed to get out of the attic so they could get the others and find a way to stop this. They had to get Skye back.

Turning the pages frantically again Letti looked through the family heirloom just hoping there would be a spell to fix this. The Source was the one that closed the door so if they could get Skye back into the attic, maybe it would open. Hearing the small chatter coming from the table Letti looked up to see her sister, Wyatt and Kayla making a potion. Looking back down at the pages she flipped through them and landed on the call a lost witch spell. Maybe it would work, she hadn't thought it would because of the magic surrounding the room but it was worth a shot. She didn't have time to add blood to a pot so she just hopped casting the spell would be enough.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies," Letti began to cast as she read down the page.

* * *

Henry Jr, Jason and Merlin stood looking through the doorframe, they were in deep conversation with those trapped in the sunroom, they were coming up with a plan to vanquish the demons when they got out of this sticky mess. Just like her brother had asked, Mel stood with her hands in front of her face trying to come up with a spell, she could do this, she could do this…no she couldn't. Mel hated feeling this useless and scared, she had gotten her powers back but ever since the whole Wyatt and mirror incident she still felt reluctant to use her active powers. Everyone had told her it wasn't her fault, that they all make mistakes but none of them knew what it felt like to have someone you love and who give up everything in a heart beat for you tell you to stay away from them. None of them knew what it felt like to be told that, those words that had come out of Wyatt's mouth would remain with her forever, she was sure of it.

Mel sighed, no matter how many times she thought about it, she didn't think she couldn't think of a new spell so she racked her brains for another. Deciding that she needed to get rid of the force field quickly she cast the first thing that popped into her head. The vanishing spell.

"Let the Object of Objection

Become but a Dream," Mel cast looking at the doorframe.

* * *

Ebony walked round the corner and smiled in satisfaction, she had finally found Skye Halliwell. The new evil doer was looking very pleased with herself as she spun round in front of a mirror someone had conjured up for her, the young witchling infected with the Source was dressed in a tight leather outfit, much like the one Ebony was wearing except Skye's was pure black not the shade of purple Ebony had on. Looking around the phoenix saw there was no one around to stop her, no one apart from the two guards that stood in the corner giving Skye the once over. If need be, Ebony could take them out.

Unfolding the bit of paper she had in her hand the part witch began to cast the spell hoping it would save the Halliwell. All she had to do was sub the word good for something evil and that would be it.

"From whence they came,

Return them now."

* * *

"Come to us who call you near ,

Come to us and settle here.

Blood to blood, I summon thee,

Blood to blood return to me." Letti cast a bright white light glow appeared around her causing her to frown. That had never happened before.

"Letti?" Jenny said confused as she watched.

*****

"As I cause the shield to be unseen." Mel finished casting and a bright white light surrounded her. "Oh no." She whispered.

*****

"Vanish the Evil,

Banish the powers." Ebony cast she watched as a white light surrounded Skye causing the demon guards to look at the new Queen of the Underworld confused. Ebony frowned, that light was meant to be black tiny spheres.

*****

Little did the girls know that they had cast the spell, ending at exactly the same time. The three spells clashed together causing a magical overload.

Wyatt and Jenny looked down at their hands as they too began to glow a bright white. Kayla stood watching in shock, she had no idea what was going on and no idea why it wasn't happening to her.

"Guys do not disappear!" She yelled hoping they weren't going to leave her.

*****

Skye looked down at her hands and stood up quickly as the bright white light covered her, she looked over at King Arthur who had a worried expression on his face. "What do I do?" She asked as she noticed she was starting to fade away.

"Do not give in!" Arthur shouted as he watched Skye disappear slowly. "Remember what I told you!"

"Arthur!" Skye yelled as she faded out completely.

*****

Chris looked down at his hands and stepped back from the pan that was simmering away on the stove, he turned to look at Alec confused. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Demons?" Alec asked turning to his mother.

"I don't think so." Alexis said with a shake of her head.

*****

Charlie and Gracie looked at each other and then to the knights as the bright light intensified around them, the looked at each other with fear written on their faces, this wasn't good. The knights stood wondering what they should do, did the hold onto them in case they disappeared or not?

"What do we do?" Dylan asked.

The knights shrugged, they had never seen anything like this before.

*****

Henry Jr turned round and looked at Mel to find she was glowing brightly also, he was about to question her but noticed the tears in her eyes and closed his mouth over before looking at Jason and Merlin… the tears in her eyes.

"Mel don't." Henry Jr said sternly. "Don't you dare."

*****

Outside the magical strike stopped as Piper, Phoebe and Paige started to glow brightly. The Elders, husbands and Bell looked at them confused wondering what was happening to them. Suddenly the glow left them causing them to jerk forward as a little ball of white light flew out of them.

"Oh no." Phoebe said looking upward as the three balls disappeared out of sight.

Paige turned to look at one of the broken bricks that had fallen from the manor and held her palm flat. "Brick!" she called. Seeing no orbs she frowned and called again. "Brick!" Nothing happened causing her to frown. "Piper." She said looking to her eldest sister.

The Eldest Halliwell sister flicked her fingers at one of the bushes in the garden and frowned when nothing happened, it didn't combust like normal. "Leo?!" She said with fear in her voice turning to her husband.

* * *

The Halliwell children on the bottom floor in the manor all jerked forward as the bright white light left their body, balls following it. They watched confused as the little glowing white balls floated in the air before travelling through the force fields causing them to light up and then disappear. Watching the force field glow and then disappear suddenly, they each took a gamble and walked through the doorway smiling when they didn't get shocked. They met up in the sunroom and glanced around each other wondering what on earth was going on.

Mel had a horrible feeling and lifted her hands and directed them at one of the plants that sat in the sunroom. Taking a deep breath she flicked her fingers and watched in disappointment as nothing happened. "I think I got rid of more than the force fields." She said with tears in her eyes.

Chris let out a sigh as he watched Mel burst into tears. He walked forward and pulled her into his arms holding onto her and placing his chin down on the top of her head. The other witches cast each other looks wondering what they were going to do now, without their powers they were officially sitting ducks.

* * *

Wyatt watched in horror as the lights disappeared, hearing Letti gasp he quickly ran over to the Book and looked down at it's pages. His eyes widened as he flipped through the now blank pages. He turned to Letti and pointed a finger at her. "What spell did you cast?!" He yelled at her.

"Call a lost witch spell!" Letti shouted back. "This isn't my fault!"

"Guys!" Jenny shouted before world war three broke out, she pointed to the door as she kicked it open with her foot.

Wyatt frowned at Letti once more before taking off out of the manor and heading off down the stairs to find the others, he only hopped no one needed to be healed.

* * *

Ebony looked down at the paper in her hands and quickly crumpled it up before placing it in her boot. She jogged into the room fully as she watched Skye crumple over in what looked like pain, one of the two guards had gone for help while the other stood at the infected Halliwell's side, trying to help her. Ebony rushed over and placed an arm round her shoulder trying to keep her on her feet, she hadn't expected this to hurt Skye. Skye looked up at Ebony for a moment and the Phoenix frowned confused, her eyes went back to brown and she had a very confused and scared look on her face.

"Help." she whispered. Before Ebony could say another world Skye's eyes went back to black and stayed like that. With a frown on her face, the Queen of the Underworld lifted her hands and sent both Ebony and the guard flying backwards. Both demons landed on the floor with a 'thud' as Barbus, Vivien and Leon shimmered into the room with the second guard.

"What's going on?!" Leon shouted.

Skye turned round and looked at him, ducking out the way as a shot of light escaped from Skye's hand and came towards him.

Ebony pushed herself up with her right hand and lay on her side looking at the Halliwell in front of her, she turned to Leon and watched as he threw his hand out sending an energy ball at her. The glowing blue ball hit Skye and just disappeared leaving her unharmed. She smiled an evil smile and threw it back at Leon causing him to roll out of the way again.

"My Queen!" Vivien shouted hoping to stop the young girl from hilling them all. "You must stop. We are here to serve you."

Ebony looked at Skye in horror, the spell she had cast had done the wrong thing. It had gotten rid of her good powers even though she had changed the word. "Oh my god." She muttered.

Leon turned and looked at Ebony, quickly he pushed himself up as Vivien continued talking to Skye. He made his way over to Ebony and helped her up to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked worried she had been hurt.

Ebony pulled her arm out of Leon's grasp and shook her head. "She's going to kill us." She stated. "Those powers, they're going to drive her mad."

"Don't be stupid." Leon said with a snort. "She's a Halliwell."

"She's not as powerful as Wyatt! She's part cupid for crying out loud!" Ebony shouted. "They'll corrupter her and then she'll kill us all before the powers kill her!"

Leon looked at Ebony confused. "Why are you so concerned?" He asked. "We won't let her kill us, she's here to do our bidding and if she dies, it's a bonus." He lifted his right hand and caressed Ebony's cheek.

The phoenix pulled back and slapped Leon's hand away from her face before shimmering out of the cavern leaving a very pissed Leon behind. Barbus frowned as he watched the scene, he turned his attention back to Skye, he could deal with Ebony later. "My Queen," Barbus said, trying not to gag at calling the Halliwell by that name. "Time is not on our side, we must strike while we still can."

"I know." Skye said as she left the cave. She stopped and turned round to look at the demon of fear. "Barbus, do not betray me this time." With that she flamed out of the cave leaving Leon looking at Barbus confused.

"Vivien." Barbus hissed. "What news do we have on the new prophecy?" he couldn't believe that the old Source's memory of his betrayal had crossed over to Skye, make one lousy mistake and that's you branded for life.

"Still yet to be found." Vivien said with a sigh. "I will join the search after the plan is put into action."

"Leon." Barbus said looking at the young demon. " Find Ebony, tell her there is nothing for her to fear. We're going to need all the help we can get." Leon nodded and shimmered out of the cave.

* * *

Wyatt rubbed his hands over his face as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Mel who was sobbing on the sofa, with Letti sobbing beside her, Lionel next to her. Wyatt hated it when females cried, they always set everyone else off and the living room right now as a prime example of that. Kayla was sitting with Jenny in her arms both of them crying silently, the twitches were holding onto Henry Jr crying silently while the males in the room felt like dropping off the edge of a cliff. God Wyatt hated being the eldest sometimes.

"Ok." Wyatt said taking his hands away from his face and resting them on his knees as he looked at Mel and Letti. "Stop it." He said softly. Neither of them stopped sobbing. He frowned a little. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Letti, I didn't mean it. It's not your fault you cast a spell to bring back your sister not get rid of our powers." He took a hold of Letti's hand and squeezed it a little. "Do you still love me?" he asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

Letti nodded her head and leaned forward hugging Wyatt tightly. She pulled away and wiped at her eyes while her sobs disappeared but the crying continued. "We'll get Skye back ok? I promise."

Lionel squeezed Letti's hand causing her to smile a little as she looked at him. She glanced to Wyatt a little nervously and saw that he was smiling. Looking at Chris he nodded his head once, letting Letti know it was ok. Everyone knew her and Lionel had the hots for each other anyway.

The witches stood quietly as they processed that thought, Skye was evil. She had been infected by the Source's magic all because she pushed Wyatt out of the way.

Wyatt looked at his little sister. "And you." He pointed at Mel. "You got rid of the force fields, you did what you were asked so there is no reason for you to be crying." He said softly.

"B-but I got rid of our powers!" Mel sobbed loudly.

Wyatt placed his arms around Mel, leaning forward and hugging her tightly. "I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't you. Stop blaming yourself."

Chris nodded in agreement. "It really is getting old Mellie. So you mess up a few times? Big deal. We all do it. Remember the time Wyatt accidentally orbed you to London when you were four? He cried for hours while we looked for you and when Mom and the Aunts found you he acted like this. He was scared to use his magic and he stayed away from you."

Kayla smiled she loved this story, it was so cute. She could remember being told it over and over again by Piper and Leo since she had missed the ordeal being away on holiday at the time. They had been worried and annoyed at Wyatt at the time, but now looking back on it, they just laughed. Wyatt was and always would worry about his family.

Mel nodded her head a little as she pulled back from Wyatt so she could look at Chris. "Do you remember what you did?" He asked. Mel shook her head, she only remembered ending up in London. "You got upset at Wyatt and stormed off up the stairs after a very awkward dinner."

"I remember this." Letti said with a small smile. "She practically hunted Wyatt down and cast her very first spell."

Chris nodded. "I believe it was the anti-orbing spell." He said with a smile. "You stopped him getting out of his room and do you remember what you said?"

Mel thought about it for a moment before nodding, the memory coming back. "Wy stop acting like a baby I'm ok and it's ok to make mistakes." Mel said quietly. "I'll still love you when you make them and sometimes magic's funny and messes itself up."

Chris nodded his head. "That's it exactly minus the extra S's you used to add on the end of words." Mel laughed a little. "So do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"You still love me and magic messed this up." Mel said with a smile as Chris winked at her.

Jason breathed out a breath of relief. "Thank god for that, I here by ban all females in this family from crying." The males let out a laugh as they watched Charlie let go of her brother and smack Jason hard on the arm.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" Charlie said.

"Hey, I'll have you know I am very deep." Jason said with a look of hurt on his face.

"Yeah." Dylan said rolling his eyes. "As deep as a _paddling pool_." Laughs filled the air as they watched Jason launch a pillow at Dylan.

The laughing soon died down after a loud crash filled the air, and a brick went sliding across the hall floor. Sir Lionel got up from where he was sitting on the other side of Letti and dropped her hand before walking round the back of the sofa and into the hall. The knight with sandy hair looked at the brick in front of his feet and turned to see the glass in the front door had been smashed. Stepping forward he looked closely at the brickwork only to jump backwards when a flash of blue and white energy hit it.

The others in the living room quickly stood in the doorway and watched as Lionel walked back to the door. Letti chewed on her lip. "Maybe you should come over here." She said with a worried look.

Lionel smiled at her and thumped on one of the bricks ignoring her plea. He watched with a smile as the bricks crumbled forward and fell letting the light from the late afternoon inside.

"God Lionel do you have super strength and _fail_ to mention it?!" Dylan cried.

The knight shook his head. "No, I all I did was tap it."

"Lionel!" A voice shouted. The knight looked out the broken windows at the front door and watched as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, Henry and Bell came running forward.

"Stand back!" Alec shouted. "Stampede of worried parents and girlfriend!"

Chris stepped forward and unlocked the front door, he tugged on it a few times before the handle decided to move and the door swung open making easy access for him to be crushed. Bell managed to beat Piper to Chris and she launched herself at him hugging him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him on the lips. Chris stumbled backwards leaving the doorway free so everyone else could get inside. The mothers and fathers rushed to their respected children, hugging Jason, Dylan, Amy and Kayla also, while the Elders walked into the house calmly closing the door over behind them.

"Get a room!" Wyatt yelled as he hugged his father looking at his little brother.

Chris laughed as he pulled his lips away from Bell's and gently put her down on the floor. "Man I should get locked inside the manor more often." Bell hit him on the arm and turned to hug Mel squishing the life out over her and the others after she got a hold of them.

"You guys had me worried sick!" Bell explained as she squished Kayla.

"You had us all worried." Piper said as she hugged her little boy. Piper frowned as she pulled back from her youngest son, she could see red lines on his neck. "Chris what happened?" She asked.

"I got attacked and shocked by a door." Chris said shuddering at the thought.

"A door?" Bell asked confused.

Jason and Sir Kay shuddered at the thought while Letti yelped in pain after being hugged by her mother.

"Sweetie what is it?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I got shocked by a door too." Letti whimpered as Phoebe let go of her.

"I thought I healed you." Wyatt said with a frown.

"Wyatt it was the Source." Letti hissed. "I think it's going to take a little time."

"THE SOURCE?!" Everyone chorused.

Jenny laughed a little nervously. "Uh yeah, we had a little run in with the scar faced Source."

"What?!" Phoebe screeched. "But we _vanquished_ him after Prue died."

"Someone brought him back." Kayla said sadly. "And he tossed as around the attic like dolls." She cringed at the thought of her hitting the wall.

"Why do demons not stay dead anymore?" Paige asked with a huff.

"When has evil ever played by the rules?" Leo asked his youngest sister-in-law.

Coop who had remained very quiet continued to look around the group of Halliwells, there was someone missing. His youngest daughter. Skye wasn't there. He looked over at Letti and Jenny and then to Phoebe who still hadn't noticed yet. Turning his head he looked at Henry Jr who caught his eyes and then quickly looked away, that was odd. Coop could feel eyes on him and glanced at Jenny who also looked away, they were hiding something and that was never, ever, ever a good thing. Coop cleared his throat with a light cough causing all chatter to disappear and caused everyone to look at him.

"Phoebe, honey. Who's missing?" He asked.

Phoebe frowned and looked around the room, her eyes widened in horror. "Skye!" She yelled. "Where's Skye? I need to give her a hug." None of the young Halliwells moved or said a word. This caused Phoebe to frown. She looked to her eldest daughters. "Girls, where's your sister?"

Letti and Jenny looked at each other and then glanced to their parents before looking down at the floor as the tears welled up in their eyes all over again. A thick, heavy, tension filled silence descended on the room. Alexis and Alec looked at each other, they knew what the reaction would be. They were guardians for Amy, they knew what it felt like to find out someone you cared about was missing. Alec head Amy gulp and placed a hand on his niece's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Piper looked at her children and then to the others, they were all avoiding eye contact with Phoebe and Coop. Skye wasn't in the manor, Piper knew that much. Someone would have called her or she would have come bounding down the stairs with the book or something.

Paige looked at the children individually, thanks to her social worker training she managed to figure out that Wyatt and Letti were the ones who were feeling rather guilty, they had _the_ look on their faces. Paige had seen that face a lot during her working years, seeing that no one else had picked up on it she sighed and decided she would be the one to burst the bubble. "Wyatt, Letti." she said causing everyone to glance at her. "What happened?" She asked.

Phoebe watched as her daughter moved over to stand beside her eldest cousin, she looked at them before looking at Paige and then back at them. She didn't understand what was going on, where was her baby girl? Why was no one telling her what was going on? It was only making her more nervous.

"Guys talk to us." Paige said softly. "I can see the guilt on your faces." She glanced at Jenny who also looked a little guilty. Kayla too. "What happened?" She asked again. "I know it involved you four." She said pointing to Wyatt, Kayla, Letti and Jenny.

Jenny and Kayla looked at each other confused, how the hell did Paige do that? She didn't have empathy or anything like that. She was just far to good at what she did.

"Wyatt," Piper said looking at her eldest son as he looked up from the floor to look at her. "Honey what happened?"

"Tell us son." Leo encouraged gently. "Maybe we can help."

Wyatt shook his head. "You can't, everyone's powerless."

Piper frowned a little. "Well all us Halliwells are. We'll discuss that after you tell us what happened."

"You're not gonna like it." Letti said looking down at her feet.

"We'll just have to deal with it." Paige said. "Out with it." she folded her arms across her chest mimicking the stance Piper was taking.

"The Source," Wyatt started looking up at Phoebe and Coop. he watched as their faces fell. "The Source was vanquished by Letti, Jenny and Skye. Jenny got a vision while they were casting the spell and Skye projected it to herself by mistake. The girls finished casting the spell and The Source went up in smoke."

"I was hurt and so was Kayla." Letti said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Plus we didn't know what Jenny and Skye had seen but after The Source went up in smoke they knew it wasn't over. Skye left me and Jenny and she ran over to where Wyatt had his back turned, he was helping Kayla. J-Jenny shouted his name and he turned round as Skye ran into him. She pushed him to the floor and…and…"

"And?" Phoebe said in a loud voice, her daughter could not stop, that was one hell of a cliff-hanger. "What happened next?!"

"She pushed me out the way and the Source went into her." Wyatt said quietly. So quietly Piper and Paige thought they had misheard him.

"What?" Henry asked confused. "How does that work? I mean…"

Wyatt looked at his Aunt. "She stopped me from getting infected and she just flamed out. The Source's magic went to her instead and she…turned."

Phoebe stood with a shocked expression on her face as she processed that thought. She saw Coop run his hands through his hair out the corner of her eye. Her little girl, her little baby Skye was evil. She had turned into The Source of all frick-ing evil. Phoebe knew what it was like to be the Queen of the Underworld and there was no way in hell she was going to put her daughter through that. She looked at Wyatt and Letti in front of her and scowled, she couldn't believe they had just let Skye flame out of the manor. Phoebe raised her hand and slapped Wyatt hard across the right cheek causing gasps to fill the air, a gasp even escaped from Coop's lips, the sound echoed through the hall.

"A-Aunt Phoebe?!" Henry Jr stuttered confused and shocked.

Wyatt slowly turned his head back round and looked at his eldest Aunt with a hurt expression on his face, he lifted his hand to touch his cheek but Phoebe's hand beet his there as she slapped him again.

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed as Coop grabbed a hold of Phoebe and pulled her back from Wyatt and Letti so she couldn't hit Wyatt again.

"It wasn't his fault!" Jenny cried.

Piper looked at her son and watched as he gingerly touched his cheek tears in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Piper yelled.

Letti turned and looked at Wyatt, she gently pulled his hand away and frowned at the large red hand print that was glowing on Wyatt's cheek. Everyone turned to look at Phoebe again, the anger bubbling away under the surface as they looked at the middle Charmed One. Letti couldn't believe her mother had just hit Wyatt, Twice!

"Jesus Phoebe!" Coop yelled looking at his wife in shock. "Why did you do that?!" He asked glancing back at Wyatt.

Phoebe looked down at her hand and then back up at where Piper and Kayla were both inspecting Wyatt's cheek. He brushed them both off and left the room, Chris following after him.

Wyatt walked off into the kitchen and stopped in the centre of it, he looked at the breakfast bar and saw the empty bowls sitting on the top of it, in a moment of rage he threw them all off with his hands. Each one hit the floor with a clang, with tears streaming down his cheeks Wyatt turned and leaned against the breakfast bar, his hands keeping him upright as he leaned against it, his head bowed.

"It wasn't his fault Mom!" Jenny shouted again after Wyatt and Chris had left. "Skye hurt him and threw him across the attic floor! He told her to fight it and she just threw him like a doll!"

"We didn't see the premonition." Kayla added, her voice laced with disgust. "God if the girls hadn't been holding hands Skye wouldn't have seen it either. If that had happened Jenny might have turned evil instead. Or maybe Wyatt would have." she looked at Phoebe. "If Wyatt had turned evil and your daughters tried to help but didn't manage to stop him do you think Piper would slap one of them? No! She wouldn't."

Suddenly all of the kids started shouting at Phoebe as did Piper and Paige, while Coop and Leo tried to stop them from screaming at each other. The Elders stood quietly watching mildly confused as the argument continued. Amy and her family were pushing Henry Jr and Jason back from Phoebe as they were getting all up in her face. The knights quickly became the barrier as the young powerless witches kept on walking forward shouting loudly. Merlin stood with his arms folded across his chest near the Elders watching. He was not amused and he was not joining in.

"I think everyone needs to calm down!" Henry shouted. He frowned, no one was listening to him. Taking a deep breath he ended up screaming at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP!" the shouting and screaming stopped as they turned to look at Henry. "Thank you!" Henry yelled. "This has to stop right now! Before someone gets hurt!" Henry Jr opened his mouth to say something but his father cut him off. _"Again!"_ He added. Henry Jr closed his mouth over. "Right kids go and sit in the living room you're going to have to explain everything we missed. Leo perhaps you should have a few words with the Elders about everyone's powers disappearing…"

"And the book becoming blank." Letti added.

Henry frowned. "Ok that too. Alexis, Alec and Merlin could you go to Magic school and find something that'll help us help Skye?" The three nodded. "Knights you guys go with the kids make sure no one does anything stupid, you have the power to ground whoever does do something stupid. Coop go get the Book please and then join them in the living room." Henry turned to look at his wife and her sisters. "As for you three, sunroom…" he said pointing.

"But Wyatt…"

Henry cut his wife off. "Is with Chris. Go…_now_!" Everyone huffed at the police officer and stalked off to where they had been told to go. Henry Jr stood in the hall and watched as the Elders and Leo disappeared to talk somewhere private, Coop went up to the attic and as Alexis orbed herself, Merlin and Alec to magic school. He rubbed his hands over his face and headed off to speak to his wife and her sisters.

* * *

Chris halted when he saw Wyatt leaning over the breakfast bar, he looked around at the bowls that were on the floor silently thanking the elders that they were plastic. Walking into the room Chris stopped again when he heard the sobs escape Wyatt's lips, the youngest Halliwell brother stood frozen as he listened to his older brother cry. He hated hearing Wyatt cry, ever since he was little he hated hearing Wyatt cry. Wyatt wasn't meant to cry, he was meant to be the strong older brother that was there to protect him. Chris could remember having to run from the room whenever Wyatt cried when they were younger, he hated it. It scared him, it still scared him when Wyatt cried. Shaking all of the childhood fears from his head Chris walked into the room and straight over to Wyatt.

He placed one hand around his elbow and pulled Wyatt up from the counter and turned him round so he could look at him. Chris frowned seeing the red hand mark on his brother's cheek, it had started to go a little blue at the edge, it was going to be one hell of a bruise in the morning. Letting go of his sobbing brother Chris walked to the fridge-freezer and opened the freezer door. He pulled out the third drawer and lifted a package from it before pushing it closed and shutting the door. He walked over to the drawer filled with the dishtowels and handtowels and pulled out a pink coloured one as it was on the top. With a small smirk he wrapped up the bag of peas in the towel and walked over to his older brother, inspecting the red mark again Chris touched it gingerly and Wyatt winced. Chris frowned and pulled his fingers back and placed the towel filled with peas on Wyatt's cheek causing him to squirm in discomfort, his eyes watering more.

"Sorry." Chris said with a sad look as Wyatt took the peas from his brother's hand and held onto them himself. "Aunt Phoebe has one hell of a hit." Wyatt looked down at his feet as he continued to cry. Chris sighed. "Sorry. I was trying to make you laugh." Wyatt stayed quiet. "And I'm sorry for not having my powers, you're gonna have to walk around with that shiner on your perfect face." Wyatt smiled a little and looked up at Chris. "How ever will you manage?"

"I am not that bad." Wyatt insisted his voice croaky.

"Not now you're not." Chris said with a smile. "You _used_ to be, Mr Twice-Blessed perfect popular jock."

Wyatt laughed a little at his little brother. "Whatever Chrissy you were just a little nerd at school."

Seeing Wyatt laugh Chris breathed out a breath of relief and stepped forward embracing him. Wyatt was caught slightly off guard but soon recovered, putting his free arm around his brother's shoulders while he held onto the bag of peas in the other. Wyatt tightened his grip on Chris glad he was there for him.

Chris held onto Wyatt tighter as he felt his brother's arm tighten around him, the two brothers stood in the kitchen drawing strength from each other. It was times like these Chris was glad he and his brother and sister were close, if he ever lost the bond he had with them, he'd be lost.

* * *

"I don't know what happened but the spell got rid of her Charmed powers meaning Skye's soul is going to be tainted if we don't do something."

"Well that's just great." Kathryn said sarcastically as she watched the girl on the other side of the cell. "Did it only effect Skye or?"

"No, the talk of the Underworld is that every Halliwell is now powerless."

"We've got to get a move on then." Victor said standing up.

Ebony picked up two athames from a shelve at the side and placed them in side her boots, one in each. Turning to look at the three who were being held against their will she smiled at them a little and pulled her long slightly curly black locks up into a side ponytail. Her long hair hung down over her right shoulder after being pulled up, looking over her shoulder she looked around to find only one demon standing there. His back was turned to her as he kept guard making sure no one could get into the prison. Pulling one athame out of her boot Ebony tossed it at the demon and it embedded itself into his back causing the guard to go up in smoke. Walking over Ebony squatted down and picked up the athame placing it in her boot before picking up the keys that had been left behind in amongst the guard's ashes.

Quickly she jogged over to the cell and unlocked the door, the cell glowed blue and the door swung open. Looking back to the entrance Ebony quickly waved Sam, Kathryn and Victor out of it. Helping Kathryn hope down the slightly high step she smiled at her feeling a little uneasy but Kathryn returned the smile as Sam made his way to the cave entrance.

"We've got company." He said jogging back over. "Your boyfriend's coming."

Ebony quickly took the athame from her boot and handed it to Victor, she pulled his left hand to hold her hands behind her back and with a nod of her head his right hand and the athame were brought up to her neck telekinetically. "He's not my boyfriend." She told the white lighter. "Just play along and get ready to orb out of here ok?"

Kathryn stood on the left of Victor while Sam stood on the right, slowly he took the key out of the door not wanting to alert the demon that Ebony had helped them. He orbed it into his shirt pocket and nodded to Kathryn. She powered up an energy ball and held it in her hand as Leon walked in the entrance.

The demon looked around in horror, the prisoners were out and they had Ebony. Piper and Phoebe's father was holding an athame at her throat, at his Ebony's throat. Leon growled in annoyance and anger and went to throw his arm out but Kathryn shook her head and positioned the energy ball near Ebony's head while the phoenix let out a small gasp. Victor pretended to press the athame harder against her neck, he didn't like this plan but he played along for everyone's sake.

"Let us out of here and we might just spare your girl." Sam said in a rather convincing tone.

"Leon." Ebony said in a scared like voice. She hopped this plan worked, Leon wasn't man enough nor did he care enough to come after her. He knew that if they got out of her that she would be taken back to the manor and Leon sure as hell wouldn't come after her. After all, she was just his mistress, he loved another phoenix more.

"It's alright Ebony." Leon said in a calm voice, a total lie of how he was actually feeling. He powered up an energy ball and Kathryn frowned.

"Do you really think you can hit one of us before I hit her?" She asked. "Besides if you throw it over here you might hit her instead."

Leon frowned, the stupid witch was right. He closed his hand over and the energy ball went out.

"Leon." Ebony begged. "Please."

"Hush up E, don't give them the satisfaction." Leon said as he looked around for options. There really were none. He closed his eyes over calling for back up, this gave Ebony enough time to nod her head.

Kathryn tossed the energy ball at the demon causing him to fall to the floor with a nasty wound in his shoulder. She did the same, powering up another energy ball stopping him from using any of his powers.

"Now!" Kathryn shouted. Sam grabbed a hold of Victor's arm at the same time Kathryn did and the four disappeared in a shower of orbs.

"Leon!" Ebony cried as she dissolved.

"Shit!" Leon cried as he pushed himself and shimmered out of the cave, he had to tell Barbus and Vivien about this.

* * *

Paige sat down on the wicker sofa in the sunroom and watched as Phoebe collapsed into one of the little arm chairs. Piper on the other hand stood with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest in her trademark stance. She frowned at Phoebe before turning to look over her shoulder at the windows, she sighed they were still bricked up but falling away ever so slowly. It must have been because they hadn't reversed the spell, they had only surged the manor so they could get inside. Henry walked into the sunroom and Piper looked at her brother-in-law.

Henry took in where the sisters were sitting, Phoebe on a different chair altogether. With a sigh he pointed at Piper and then to where Paige was sitting. "Sit." he ordered. The eldest Charmed One opened her mouth to say something but Henry cut her off. _"Please."_ He added.

Seeing Piper sigh she walked over and sat beside her youngest sister. Henry looked at them and ran his hands over the top of his head in frustration and exhaustion, today had been such a long one and it was far from over. "Right," he started. "I'm thinking that it's a good thing none of you had any powers otherwise _someone_ might have been blown up or orbed to the middle of the Mediterranean."

"Ha!" Piper said looking at Henry and then to Paige. "I would have said the North Sea, it's colder." She huffed.

Phoebe frowned at her sister's comment and then looked down at her lap in shame, she deserved this. Phoebe was shocked with herself, she had never lifted a hand to any child ever, until now that was. She had hit her eldest nephew, she knew exactly what kind of damage it would do, she didn't need to be an empath to know that. She had seen the look in his eyes as he looked back round at her and then she had lifted her hand and hit him again. She had hit him _twice_. She had hit her _nephew _Wyatt _twice_, she was the worst Aunt in the world.

"Ok." Henry said deciding to move on quickly before he got orbed to the middle of the North Sea when their powers returned. He looked at Phoebe. "What the hell was that?" He asked. "That wasn't very Phoebe-ish at all. You are one of the most loving people I know and I know that you would never lift a hand to anyone, especially family."

"But she _did_." Paige stated.

"Can it." Henry said using a phrase he had picked up from Piper causing his wife to frown but his eldest sister-in-law to smile. He sighed. "Phoebe I know that you are worried about Skye but we're going to find her. That doesn't give you the right to hit Wyatt just because he couldn't stop her from leaving."

"Letti and Jenny where there too." Paige said cutting in. "Kayla as well, so how come you never hit any of them?" She asked. "Huh? Oh wait, that's because they're your daughters and Kayla was clearly hurt so you just lashed out at Wyatt because he was the one who was ok. Is that it? News flash Pheebs he got hurt too."

Phoebe didn't say anything causing both her sisters to frown even more. A moment passed and Piper opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe decided to speak, but she kept looking down at her lap. "You don't know what it feels like." Phoebe said softly. "I've been there, I've been the Queen of the Underworld and it wasn't pretty. It pushed me away from the people I loved and it made me kill one of them. I don't want Skye to go through that." A few tears dripped off the end of Phoebe's face and fell onto her hands.

"_Don't know what it feels like?!"_ Piper asked. "Phoebe we were there!" She yelled. "We watched you leave us and go off with Cole, we watched you try to make good and evil work together!"

"This is different." Paige said. "Skye didn't have a choice, you _did_!"

"It's not different!" Phoebe yelled. "She's still the Queen of the Underworld, just like I was."

"You must be so proud." Paige huffed. "Phoebe it's not Wyatt's fault, you can't blame him he wasn't the one who infected her!"

"But Wyatt is most powerful! He should have stopped her!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige looked at Phoebe with wide eyes and shook his head, ok so this wasn't going to plan. "Wait, you blame Wyatt because he's the most powerful? Oh Phoebe that is low, especially for you. So what if Wyatt's the most powerful? Skye pushed him out of the way, took him by surprise. She saved him! He didn't have time to react. Jenny had the vision, why didn't she do anything?!"

"Don't you dare bring Jenny into this!" Phoebe yelled as Paige stood up.

"Why the hell not?! Paige yelled as Phoebe stood. "Because you know I'm _right_?! She saw the vision so therefore she must be as guilty as Wyatt right?! Then again Letti's her eldest sister, she should have stopped her. Or Kayla, she's been in the Underworld, she knows how it works she should have done something right?!" Paige yelled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never had to yell at Phoebe like this, she had never yelled at anyone like this...

_...period_.

"Paige." Henry warned his wife. He shuddered at the thought of everyone hearing this next door. Little did he know that everyone in the living room was sitting with tears in their eyes, especially the ones who had been mentioned in Paige's little vent. Everyone felt like dirt.

"Someone should have tried to stop her!" Phoebe shouted.

"Wyatt did and he got tossed away like a chocolate bar wrapper!" Paige yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Piper screamed causing both of her sisters to shut up. "Stop it both of you! The kids are next door, Paige please just stop." Paige sighed and nodded her head. "Thank you. Phoebe, you need to calm the hell down and just get over it already. Our kids are hunted by demons everyday, they vanquish demons and are kidnapped, sometimes they are turned evil. It's hard to accept but you need to accept it so you can focus on finding Skye instead of blaming others for what happened. Just get over it and get over what happened with you and Cole. It hurts to talk about it, I know but you have a wonderful family now. Something Cole _never_ could have given you."

"Mom." A voice said causing the three sisters to look over at the kitchen door, Chris appeared with a slight red face. His eyes were puffy and there were streaks of drying tears on his cheeks.

"Yeah Peanut?" Piper asked with a smile on her teary face.

"I put some peas on Wyatt's face but," Chris paused and looked at his Aunt Phoebe. "Can you just come to the kitchen please?"

Piper nodded. "Sure honey, give me two seconds." Chris smiled at her and walked back into the kitchen. Piper turned back round and looked at Paige. "Can you go and see if the kids are ok and help them come up with a plan to get our powers and Skye back."

"You want me to look at Wyatt?" she asked. "I might be able to uh, do something."

Piper shook her head. "It's ok, if need be I'll call you to help me make the green paste."

"Ok, if you're sure." Piper nodded. Paige sighed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered before walking into the living room and clapping her hands together. Piper and Henry laughed after hearing her next outburst. "Oh come on, I was just making a point. I love you all! So get over here and hug me while we come up with a plan! Coop wipe that look off your face!"

Piper took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes before heading off towards the kitchen, she stopped however and turned to look at her little sister pain and disappointment filled her heart as she looked at Phoebe. "Kayla's right, if it had been Wyatt and I was mad, I wouldn't have hit your children." With that Piper disappeared out of the sunroom leaving Henry and Phoebe alone.

"Ok so that didn't go quite as I had hoped, or planned." Henry said with a sigh.

"I think it did." Phoebe said as she sat down on the chair and looked out the window, watching the bricks fall. "I think it did."

* * *

Bell sighed and stood from where she had been sitting as Paige began her run down of options for getting Skye and the Halliwell's powers back. The young witch walked over to the window and had a look at the bricks, they were still falling more light shining through. Hearing the sound of orbs Bell frowned wondering if that was Leo back already, he hadn't been gone that long. Walking over from the window Bell followed the sound to the hallway, what she saw shocked her. Sam and Kathryn had arrived with Victor and a demon holding an athame, pointing it at Victor.

"Hey!" Bell yelled. She quickly threw her hand hands up and a shockwave hit the female demon lifting her off the floor, dropping the athame as Victor, Sam and Kathryn all yelled; "NO!"

* * *

Leon frowned as he watched Vivien walk back over to him after talking to the new so called Queen of the Underworld. The hag from the past looked at Leon in sympathy as another demon cleaned up his wound. "Skye disagrees. We will go and get Ebony."

"They'll have already killed her." Leon said with a voice filled with disgust.

"Well we shall kill them then." Vivien said with a smile as Barbus flamed in.

The demon of fear looked at his fellow demons with a grim look on his face. "We may have a problem."

"Barbus!" Skye shouted, causing the demon in question to turn round. "Assemble the demons. We attack the manor in an just over an hour." She said.

"Yes my Queen." Barbus said with a sick grin. He looked at Leon. "They know about the second." with that he flamed out leaving Vivien staring at Leon confused.

* * *

**There you guys go that's chapter 21 finished, not long to go until the end. I am really nervous and excited about it, I have a lot of ideas for what I am going to do for the end and what is going to happen after 'Decode' but that's a little while away. **

**Haha, so the prophecy you've all seen isn't real, it's a fake. I bet none of you saw that one coming. Don't worry you'll find out all about that in the next chapter.**

**I know what you're thinking, everyone drifted out of character slightly, especially Phoebe. I have good reason for that, if were going through the hardships the Halliwells are dealing with don't you think you'd change slightly? I hope none of you hate me for having Phoebe act like that, i just thought she should let out all her building anger, hell i think everyone should! And Skye going evil was the final straw for Pheebs, so sorry all, sorry Wyatt! :S**

**In the next chapter;**

**An Angel comes to Leo to lend a hand when needs it**

**The Halliwells try and get by without their powers & ****They have to decide if they can trust their new 'friend'**

**The _REAL_ prophecy is found and the gang come to terms with the horrible truth which results in some tears**

**and...**

**You'll find out if Skye is saved :)**

**Well I hope you have enjoyed and that you all stick around for an emotional chapter:** **_Chapter 22 -Because I Love You-_**

**Please leave a review! **

**Until next time, D x**


	23. Because I Love You

Hi guys! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update the story. I didn't think it had been that long, it's a sad fact but life gets in the way of writing :( Well chapter 22 is here and boy I'm a little scared about this one. This is the cannon that sets off the rest of the story and gets us one step closer to the ending...scary stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. Kayla's Wyatt's girl and you've seen what can happen when you take her away, Wyatt gets very, _very_ angry.

**A/N: **I am really scared about this chapter, not only did it take me ages to write I have a horrible feeling that some people are going to be leaving me hate-mail at the end of this :S This chapter really tugged on my heart strings but I'm afraid it had to be done and well, I didn't know how else to do it. This chapter is the spark that sets off the fire, after this things start to get nitty-gritty and vanquishes will be coming and the Halliwells are going to be thrown into one hell of a situation! I'm also quite proud of it because it shows the link the Halliwell family share with each other and how they would give anything to keep the others safe.

I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story from Chapter One, I love every single one of you.

Please leave a review, I love hearing what you all think! =)

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

**_WARNING: This chapter will cause some tears!_**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 22- Because I Love You**

Wyatt sat on the breakfast bar watching his brother and mother attend to a handful of items that they were throwing together in a glass bowl. Wyatt frowned, they were making the stingy green paste that was meant to help heal wounds faster and stop the pain. Right now Wyatt would have just settled with the peas even though every time the towel touched his cheek he hissed in pain. Chris was right, Phoebe had one hell of a hit. Wyatt let out a sigh which caused both his mother and brother to look up at him, he gave them a small, uneasy smile which they both returned.

"Chris can you please go and get your Aunt Paige?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded. "Sure." He walked round his mother and patted Wyatt on the knee before leaving through the sunroom so he could glare at Phoebe. Right now she wasn't in his good books.

Piper looked at Wyatt and he laughed a little uneasily. "What?" He asked. "Mom quit looking at me like that."

Piper frowned and took a hold of Wyatt's free hand as the other was still holding the frozen peas against his cheek. Her frown disappeared when Wyatt looked down at his lap and Piper let out a sigh. "Wyatt." She said softly. "Don't even think about it. This isn't your fault, Phoebe's just being stupid and trust me when I get my hands on her when no one else is around to witness it I will tear her limb from limb."

Wyatt looked back up at his mother and shook his head. "Mom don't, she has a point though. We should have stopped her. We should have stopped Skye from leaving."

"See how you said _we_ there, Phoebe shouldn't be blaming it all on you. Hell she shouldn't be blaming it on anyone." Piper fumed.

"Mom are you kidding me? If she had hit Kayla, _I_ would have hit Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said with a small smile. "No one messes with my girl."

Piper laughed. "Yes honey I know, I think _everyone_ knows."

"NO!" Chorused through the air followed by a loud _'bang'_. Wyatt and Piper looked at each other frowning and Piper quickly fled from the room leaving Wyatt a little stunned. He quickly hopped down of the counter leaving the peas behind and chased off after his mother.

"What are you doing?!" Wyatt called. "Mom you're powerless!"

Bell looked at the three older people confused quickly she lowered her hands and waited for one of them to explain, however they had other ideas. As the family exited the living room, kitchen and sunroom and gathered in the hall they were met by a strange sight. Sam and Victor were pulling a leather-clad girl up off the floor and making sure she was ok while Kathryn stood glaring at Bell. The young witch held her hands up in mock defence hoping her friend's mother wasn't going to eat her.

"What is going on out here?" Piper asked as she arrived with Wyatt hot on her heals. She looked around and then noticed the girl who was being held up by her father and Sam. She looked at them confused. "Who the hell is she?" Piper asked.

Dylan looked closely at the girl frowning, he had seen her somewhere before he was sure of it. She opened her mouth to speak and Dylan gasped causing everyone to look at him. "Bell blast her!" Dylan yelled. "That's that freaky Ebony chick who helped The Source get inside me!" He cried.

Kayla and Amy shared a look before looking back at the girl, it was true she was the little weakling who was pushed around by Leon and Barbus when they were down in the Underworld. They both shuddered at the thought.

"Bell don't you dare!" Kathryn yelled.

"Bell do it!" Dylan shouted. "Blast her!" Dylan lifted Bell's hands for her while Bell tried to pull them back down.

"WAIT!" Kayla yelled stepping forward out of the living room.

* * *

The clouds rolled in around their feet as the argument took place, for being part of heaven it sure wasn't that peaceful. His family had done so much for the _'greater-good'_, lost so much for the _'greater-good', _done everything in their power to stop the world ending and now when they needed the favour returned they got nothing, they were given the cold shoulder. If he hadn't been a whitelighter he would have lost it completely but Leo Wyatt was a respected man who had morals and he was not going to use violence to solve his problem. He had tried that once before and it had not ended well. Instead he could just ask for help nicely and then fight for his family like he had done so many times before, usually it worked. With a frown on his face the whitelighter watched as Sandra and Kevin walked back over to him, both of them looking rather deflated. Leo let out a sigh, he now knew how his wife felt when she was let down by the elders, it was so frustrating!

"Well?" Leo asked although he could already tell the outcome was not good.

"It didn't go as well as he hoped." Sandra said with regret in her voice.

"Go?" Kevin asked. "It never went anywhere. They just ignored us." The young Elder frowned as he looked at the man he called friend. "I'm sorry Leo, they were even colder than normal."

Leo took a deep breath, he had many a battle with a stubborn Elder, and living in a house filled with stubborn Halliwells made sure he never lost his touch. Straightening out his shirt Leo walked over to where the other Elders were standing, hoods up talking in tongues. This should be a walk in the park.

The volume of the clicking suddenly lowered as Sage looked over his shoulder and saw Leo Wyatt walking towards him, the Halliwells just would not take no for an answer. Turning back round the worried Elder quickly finished off the conversation telling the other Elders that they would pick it up later when certain ears were not around to hear. Everything had to be tight-lipped, if it came out now that would be it. That would be the end. Hearing Leo clear his throat behind him, Sage turned to look at one of his old friends. He glanced over his shoulder and all of the Elders disappeared leaving Sage and Leo alone.

"Leo." Sage said politely as he looked at him.

"Sage." Leo said in the same tone back.

"What can I do for you?" Sage asked. "If this is about the family's powers going missing I'm afraid we cannot help."

Leo frowned. "And why can't you help?" he asked. "Sage Skye has been turned evil, the family need their powers to stop her. If evil gets a hold of the Book then it's over."

Sage frowned at the whitelighter standing in front of him, rage bubbling through him. Who did Leo Wyatt think he was? Sage was quite aware of the dangers that faced the magical community right now but the Elders had more important things to do than finding the Halliwell's powers. After all it was their fault they were gone so they should find a way to get them back on their own.

"Leo I am well aware of that fact, but the truth is we are very busy up here." Sage told the Ex-Elder. "I am sorry but the Halliwells will just have to fix this one on their own."

"Surely whatever it is you're doing can wait!" Leo yelled. "The Halliwells have no powers and Skye is Queen of the Underworld!"

"Leo don't bother." A voice said. Turning round the man in question looked over his shoulder to see Andy standing there with a frown on his face, arms folded across his chest.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Andrew." Sage hissed as he looked at the whitelighter in front of him.

Andy Trudeau looked at the Elder with a hate filled look on his face. When he had been alive he was a cop, a respected member of the S.F.P.D he had seen many things will doing that job and one of the things he had learned was how to tell when someone was lying. After death and being brought back Andy had put the emotion reading and expression reading back into action using it with his charges, he could tell when they were lying to him. He'd ask about their day and if there had been any demonic activity and he wasn't called they would lie. He could look at someone's face and body language and just tell, looking at Sage he could tell. Sage's right had was balled into a fist at his side a sign of irritation. His face was slightly pinched showing he was trying to stop himself from frowning.

"Leo." Andy said looking the man in front of him, a little away from Sage. "I really need to talk to you." He said locking eyes with him. "It's really important."

Leo looked over at Sage noting the balled fist at his side also, it was a shame the sleeves on his robe didn't hide his hands. Looking back over at Andy he caught the hidden message in his eyes and nodded his head. Looking back round at Sage Leo frowned. "Next time you need us to do something I'll remember this." He said. With that he walked over and stood beside Andy before disappearing in a shower of orbs with Andy right behind him.

Sage frowned as the two sets of blue and white lights disappeared, quickly he walked over to where the other Elders had gathered each of them talking in tongue, the clicking stopped however as Sage made his way over. The annoyed Elder looked around his co workers and sighed deeply to keep his temper in check, he did not need any more questions fired at him right now.

"News?" He asked as Sandra and Kevin walked over.

"We have yet been able to locate it." One of the Elders explained. "Gaimin is out searching."

"We do not have as much time as we had hopped." Sage explained. "I think Andy knows more than he is letting on."

"Sage." Sandra said looking at her fellow Elder. "What is going on?"

Sage looked at Sandra and frowned a little. "It turns out you where right." He said with hate in his voice. "They were going to find out about the second prophecy."

Kevin's jaw slipped ever so slightly, causing his mouth to fall ajar. "What?" He asked. "Sage you can't be serious!" He yelled. "You can't mess with this!"

"Watch me." Sage said as he orbed out of in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Kevin turned and looked around as the other Elders began to get back to work, he couldn't believe this. They were going one step too far. Glancing at Sandra Kevin noticed other Elders were still yet to move from the spot they had been standing in, he only prayed that they were thinking the same thing as him.

* * *

Kayla's heart slowed as she looked at the girl in front of her, she couldn't believe that she had the nerve to show up in the manor, but looking at her mother the young witch knew she had helped them and for that she would always be grateful even though Ebony was a manipulating spineless bitch. Kayla looked at the phoenix before turning back to Bell and Dylan she had to stop this before it got out of hand and they scared Ebony off. Right now with the Halliwells powerless, they could use a little magical assistance.

"D let Bell go, blasting her isn't going to do anything she a Phoenix."

"Oh." Dylan said letting go of Bell's arms. "Good point." He folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

Ebony watched in fear as the dark haired witch stepped towards her, she had a very cold look on her face although Ebony really didn't blame her. She had let horrible things happen to her while she was down in the Underworld, even taken part in some of them all to keep her bosses happy. She gulped slightly when Kayla stopped right in front of her. She didn't have time to react, Kayla's fist came out of nowhere and hit her hard in the face, causing her to stumble slightly.

Kayla let out a breath and put her fist back down at her side as she stood glaring at Ebony. "Man that felt good." She said with a smile. "Ok bitch start talking. I think you haven't told everyone about what you've done. Did you tell my mother that you were the one who helped them plan my kidnapping?" There were a few gasps. "Did you tell them that you stood by and let demons torture me and Amy?"

More gasps.

Ebony shook her head and looked down at her feet as Sam and Victor took a step away from the young Phoenix they had been stabbed in the back, it was not a nice feeling. "No." She whispered.

"I didn't think so." Kayla said as she folded her arms across her chest. She looked at the young girl in front of her and guilt began churning away in her stomach. She couldn't understand it, why was she feeling guilty? She had been through so much more painful things than Ebony had in her life, but then again looking at the dark eyes Kayla saw that there was more underneath.

Kayla had a few theories about Ebony, she was a strange and confusing girl, Kayla had figured that out from the time she had spent in the Underworld. It was like Ebony had two personalities, the one she had when she was around her bosses and other demons and then the other one she had when she was around good people, at first Kayla wasn't sure what to make of her. One moment she would be helping them inflict pain and then she would return later when no one else was around and she would apologize and help clean up Kayla's wounds. She was a very, very strange and confusing person.

Kayla sighed, as she remembered something her father had taught her when he had still been alive. When she was younger she thought it was a cliché saying but looking at the girl in front of her she realised it was true, you can't always judge a book by it's cover. So Kayla hopped her father was watching somewhere because she was about to make him proud.

"I'm glad you didn't though." Ebony looked up at her confused. "Oh come on, you only took part when someone was watching otherwise you were standing in a corner and need I bring up the demon you vanquished when he…uh…"

Ebony smiled a little. "I got it." She told the witch in front of her.

Dylan couldn't believe what was going on in front of him, Kayla had been kidnapped thanks to the girl standing in front of the family and she was forgiving her! The time Kayla had spent down in the Underworld had changed her for life and Kayla was just letting Ebony go! She was forgiving her. Well Dylan wasn't going to give up so easily. That Ebony witch, phoenix, Bianca like bitch had caused him a lot of pain when he had the unfortunate trip to the Underworld, she had stood by while he died and let the Source take over his body, but she had bandaged up his wound slightly to stop the…

Dylan shook his head, no! He would not be led astray he knew this girl was trouble, people who did what she did for a living didn't just become good. They were evil, only pretending to be good so they could fit in with the likes of the Halliwells and Dylan was somewhat surprised that no one had tried to blow Ebony up. Then again the Halliwells were powerless and Wyatt was too busy trying to keep his breathing in check. Hearing the heavy breaths every so often from a little away was not comforting, not comforting at all.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled. "She's bad! _Demon_, helped kidnap you, kidnapped me."

Kayla shook her head and took a step away from Ebony, Wyatt held his hand out to her and she took it being pulled over into his arms. Kayla smiled at him, he was trying to protect her in case Ebony did something, she could see Wyatt's blue eyes watching the phoenix like a hawk. "I don't think she is. She's just made to do things she doesn't want to do."

"So, we can trust her?" Gracie asked confused. It was times like these that Gracie wished she had developed telepathy, if she had she would know exactly how to feel and what to do in this situation but alas, she was not that lucky and just had to deal with it the old fashioned way. Ask questions and hope to get answers that made sense.

Kayla nodded. "I think so."

Amy let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair, Kayla had a point Ebony wasn't as bad as she seemed, hell she was pretty sure she was just a weak little girl who was made to do horrible things. Well Amy wasn't as convinced as Kayla so she would be keeping her guard up around Ebony but that didn't mean she couldn't try to forgive the young girl.

"Ok fine." Amy said she looked at Ebony. "I don't like this but I am willing to try to get along with you since what Kayla said is true. You're just a caught in a very nasty position."

Dylan couldn't believe it he turned to Wyatt for some help, he could see the looks the Twice-Blessed was giving the demon, he didn't trust her. Dylan could see the hate in his eyes for helping take Kayla away. "Help me out here Wy." Dylan begged.

Wyatt looked at the phoenix and then to Kayla and Amy, he let out a sigh. He hated this, he hated being put in positions like this and right now he hated the phoenix his grandfather had brought home. He looked at Ebony and shook his head. "No." He said. "I don't trust her. She's caused a lot of pain and I don't think I can forgive her that easily."

"Wyatt." Kayla said looking at him. "She practically kept me alive…"

"You still died!" Wyatt yelled. "How can you forgive her so easily?!" He asked. "I mean she took you away and she…"

"Because if we don't do something we could all die when the demons attack. We need friends not enemies right now and Ebony doesn't even like Vivien so that's one up to us."

Bell sighed she could just see her head getting chewed off by the pissed Twice-Blessed but she had to give Kayla a hand. As much as she hated it, they needed help and right now because Ebony had helped Sam, Victor and Kathryn Bell was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Ok Wyatt calm down." She said softly. "Kayla has a point, we should be making friends not more enemies."

Sam nodded his head. "She saved us." He said indicating to himself, Victor and Kathryn. "We were taken away from the apartment by force and Ebony tried to help us. She cast a spell hoping to take away the Source's powers from Skye but…"

"Wait you did that?!" Henry Jr yelled. "Thanks to you we're powerless!"

"I didn't know…" Ebony gulped, this was going just great.

Paige brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled loudly. "Quit it!" she yelled. "Ok look three spells were cast and at the end of them us Halliwells became powerless right?" Everyone nodded. "There was a magical overload of some sort so therefore this…" She waved her hand at Ebony. "Girl is not responsible for that, the powers-that-be are messing with us again."

Chris looked at Ebony and he felt a small wave of deja-vu hit him, shaking it off he looked to his big brother. "Wy I think we can trust her."

"Me too." Mel said with a small smile.

Wyatt looked around his family, they were all looking at him with small smiles on their faces and right now he hated every single one of them. His mother had always told him not to follow the crowd, to be different, not give into peer-pressure and right now he was being attacked from all sides, even his mother was looking at him. He let out a groan, when you can't beat 'em, you join them and say _'I told you so'._

"Look, I don't like you." He stated just so everyone knew that. "I don't agree with what you do and I don't think someone can change within a blink of an eye and come to the good side after being involved with the dark side for most of their life." Kayla frowned at Wyatt. "But." He continued. "I am willing to give you a chance since everyone else is willing to give you a chance. Mess this up and I will hunt you down and vanquish you got it?"

Ebony nodded her head. "I got it."

"Oh." Wyatt said before he forgot. "If you ever touch my fiancée again and try to take her away you'll be in hell joining all of the other demon scum."

"So we trust her?" Letti voiced, this had been very touching this little heart to heart and the run down of what Ebony had done in the Underworld but it still didn't make any sense to the Halliwells who were standing watching confused.

"Uh…" Wyatt said looking at Ebony and then glancing to his mother. "Yeah." He said with a deflated sigh. "We trust her. If this blows up in our faces I claim right to the _'I told you so' _cheer.

Piper smiled proudly at her son, for once she didn't feel so worried about letting a stranger who appeared to be a bad guy into their lives. Watching Ebony during that whole little introductory period gave Piper a little insight, the young girl took every hit and slam that was thrown at her and she didn't throw it back. She took it as if she knew she deserved it, something not many 'evil' people would have done. At this moment in time Piper had other things to worry about and like Wyatt said, if she messed up that would be the end of her. Although Piper wasn't quite sure if she was ready to accept her as Ebony the phoenix she was ready to accept her as Ebony, their insight to what was going on in the Underworld.

"Ok," Piper said as the tension filled silence filled the room again. She looked to her father, Sam and Kathryn. "Care to explain why you needed Ebony's help?"

"Well," Victor laughed nervously. "We had a spot of demonic trouble."

The door rang causing Piper to frown a little, her father had been saved by the bell quite literally. Shaking her head she walked over and opened the brown coloured door a small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the man standing on her doorstep she hadn't seen him since the day of the funeral. Piper's eyes widened and she turned to look of her shoulder at where Chris was standing with Bell before looking back at the man.

"Hi Piper." Mark said with a small smile.

"Hi." Piper said stepping to the side so he could see into the hallway.

Mark looked at the woman confused before looking forward and gasping at the sight, the breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on someone he knew very well. Someone he had watched grow up. "B-Bell?" He asked.

"Dad!" Bell said with tears in her eyes as she ran forward and threw herself at him.

* * *

Alexis placed yet another book down on the table in front of her, her grey eyes looked at the two piles; useless and possibly helpful. The pile of useless books was at least fifteen books high while there were only three in the possibly helpful pile. With a sigh she ran a hand through her greying in hair and picked up another book. She was finding it hard to concentrate, she didn't like being involved in situations like this but there was nothing she could do to get herself out of it. The Halliwells had saved her granddaughter so she owed them, she wasn't about to run or anything, no. she would stay and help, the family needed to have all of their members- no family should ever be separated. She was speaking from experience. Looking over to her son Alexis watched with a small smile on her face as he threatened to torch the whole library down. With a shake of her head she picked up yet another book and began to look through it hoping to find something that would help, opening the fifth page caused her to frown as dust filled the air causing her to cough.

Alec looked over his shoulder at the old man from the past as he placed yet another book down, if Henry had told him how hard this task was going to be he would have politely declined and done something else to make himself useful. Sighing he walked along yet another bookcase running his finger along the spines of books looking for something that might be of help. He frowned thinking he was looking in the wrong place; _'Faith, trust and Pixie dust- 101 ways to find fairies.' _, _'Why Gnome has a silent G' _, nothing that was going to help him or the Halliwells.

Alec continued to walk running a finger along the spines of books, his finger dusted over the top of a purple coloured book it made a strange noise. Drawing his finger back Alec stopped and turned to look at the book face on, he reached out and touched it again only to frown when it made a squeak. Placing his hand round the book he pulled on it and watched confused as it didn't come out from the shelf, instead it moved until it was lying vertically sticking out of the bookcase. The shelf swung slightly and moved, Alec watched as a golden box came in view behind the row of books the purple one had been sitting amongst. Looking over his shoulder he saw his mother and Merlin talking away to each other about the books they had been reading. Turning back to look at the box Alec reached over and lifted it brining it out, with the strange golden box in his hands he walked over to the table where his mother and Merlin where standing. He placed the box down on the table causing Alexis and Merlin to look at it in confusion.

Merlin looked at it with fear in his eyes, it couldn't be. He faintly recognised the design on the box but it couldn't be, the box he was thinking of was only a myth. It did not exist. "Where did you find that?" Merlin asked Alec looking at the witch.

"Behind some books." Alec answered. "It was like a secret shelf."

Merlin frowned, he was in trouble.

* * *

All around her people dressed in black moved back and forth carrying out every task she had asked them to do. It felt good to be in charge. With a smile on her face she walked down the corridor to her chambers, she looked around the room and headed over to the mirror to take in her appearance. A black outfit, heavy black make-up, her hair poker straight. Something tugged at her heart and she found herself looking at her reflection remembering something from not that long ago. The night she had dressed up as an assassin for a Halloween party.

'_Aunt Phoebe you can not let Skye go out dressed like that!' _

Henry Jr had thrown a fit when she had walked into the living room of her home, he didn't think she was dressed very appropriately, all the guys would be watching her trying to make a move. Something that Henry did not like at all. Wyatt and Chris had been the next two on her case but they quickly turned on Mel when they saw she was dressed in a very revealing outfit dressed as an Egyptian Princess.

Shaking her head she came crashing back down to reality and frowned at her reflection, she wouldn't be tricked that easily. It would take so much more than little family flashbacks to disarm her. She let out a cold laughed and stared down her reflection, she could see the weak little baby Skye standing there, the little good Skye.

"Nice try." Skye said with a hiss looking at herself. "Its going to take more than that. If you'll excuse me I have a house to destroy."

The reflection folded her arms across her chest and glared at the evil version of herself who was planning to attack the family. If any of them got hurt she would take it upon herself to vanquish the infected Skye.

Leaving the room Skye left her good reflection behind and walked along the corridor to find Vivien, Barbus and Leon. She stopped walking seeing Leon sitting with his head in his hands perched on a rock, she walked over to him and stopped in front of him placing her hands on her hips.

"Taking a break are we?" She asked.

Leon jumped and looked up at Skye with a scowl on his face, he quickly stood and folded his arms across his chest. "No." He spat. "I was thinking." He said defensively. "Thinking of a way to find the stupid prophecy."

'_You're being lied to.'_

Skye frowned as the voice filled her head. She looked at Leon. "Well save it, we have witches to kill." With that she grabbed a hold of the male demon and flamed both of them out to find Barbus and Vivien.

* * *

The manor was in full swing as the gang made potions that would hopefully protect them against Skye and her lackeys, everyone knew she would attack she had been infected by The Source but the vision Jenny had only confirmed their thoughts and gave them a time scale. Charlie was thrown into the clock and the hands had been pointing at seven, that was less than an hour away now. In the kitchen pots bubbled away and strange smells filled the air as every kind of potion possible was made with the witches trying to remember the ingredients off by heart because their magical encyclopaedia currently had nothing to say. Like the day Wyatt was born Paige had started making ammo out of normal household items, gathering up cans of hairspray and what not. Even though everyone was working together there was still tension, for two reasons;

Phoebe and Ebony.

Ebony because the gang were just learning to trust her and Phoebe because of the little outburst she had earlier.

Phoebe looked up from the potion her and Ebony were working on to look over at Wyatt she sighed upon seeing the darkening mark on his cheek, she couldn't believe she had hit him. Phoebe turned her attention back to the potion wondering how on earth she was going to make it up to Wyatt, to everyone. She had stepped over a mark that was for sure and now not only did her nephew hate her everyone else did and Phoebe was pretty sure that when they got Skye back and she had found out what had happened she would hate her too. Phoebe glanced at Ebony not really sure how to go about talking to her, it was a little difficult. Seeing Piper walk back into the kitchen with Chris Phoebe offered her eldest sister a small smile, one Piper did not return. The worried aunt looked at Chris and watched as he moved to stand close to the sunroom, excusing herself from the potion Phoebe walked over to him.

"You ok?" She asked barely louder than a whisper.

Chris turned to look at his aunt, a small frown on his face. "Fine." he said before turning back round to watch listen to the conversation Bell was having with her Dad. He stepped further into the sunroom nearing the door to the living room so he could hear.

"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked.

"No." Chris replied shortly. "Bell's having a heart to heart with her dad telling him that she might not be able to stay and everyone else is about to break apart again. Aunt Phoebe just go and finish whatever the hell it was you were doing before this. I don't want to talk about it."

Phoebe closed her mouth over and blinked away the tears before turning and leaving her nephew. Chris let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face before turning to look at Phoebe, he hadn't meant that. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. He let out a small groan and turned his attention to what was going on just a little away from him. Pulling the wicker chair across the floor in the sunroom Chris took a seat and watched Bell and Mark in the living room with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean you don't know how long you're staying for?" Mark asked as he watched his daughter sit down on the coffee table in front of him. He was finding this hard to believe, he had buried her and now she was back among the living but not in the way he had hoped. She wasn't back as a whitelighter, she was back as some sort of living dead and wasn't how sure it would last.

"It's a long and complicated story Dad." Bell said with a sigh as she took a hold of her father's hands. "But Mom seems to know what she's doing."

Mark looked at his daughter surprised, had she just said Mom? He opened his mouth to speak but found no words and closed it over again. He looked at Bell with shiny eyes causing her to worry, he looked like he was crying again, something that did not sit with her well.

"Dad?" Bell said softly squeezing his hands in comfort.

"Did you just say Mom?" Mark asked, his voice just louder than a whisper.

Bell nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, I saw her. She's exactly how I remembered her."

Mark smiled at Bell, he was glad she had seen her mother again he only wished he could do the same. Just a little visit to say; 'hello, how are you? I miss you, I love you.' that would really put his mind at ease. Mark watched Bell take a deep breath and he frowned a little. Maybe it was time he talked to her about it.

"Honey," Mark said softly. "I know how you feel. Confused, hurt, scared. I felt all of those things when I died." Bell looked down at her hands as they held her Dad's. "I was given a second chance because I died protecting the ones I love, and I know you're going to get your second chance. You're going to get your happy ending."

Bell smiled as a few tears fell down her cheeks, sucking in a breath she leaned forward dropping her father's hands and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dad."

Mark smiled as he held onto the daughter he though he would never see again. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and squeezed her tightly. "No problem kiddo."

Bell looked over the back of the sofa to see Chris sitting in the doorway, his head resting in his hands, elbows on his knees as he watched with a small smile on his face. The smile however faded and he stood up quickly his eyes wide.

"Look out!" Chris cried wishing he had his powers to hand.

Bell and her father broke apart only to see two demons shimmer into the living room, Bell quickly spun round and lifted her hands a sonic wave departed from her palms and hit both of them, slamming them into the wall. "Dad get outta here!" Bell jerked her hands again and another blast came causing both of them to turn into a pile of ash as all the air was pushed out of their lungs before they combusted. Chris came running back into the room with Wyatt at his side, both brothers stood with potions in their hands ready to toss them but seeing the piles of ash caused their hands to fall back down to their sides. Bell had taken them out quiet easily.

"Why have I got a bad feeling about this?" Wyatt asked as he looked around.

"There's more that's why!" Mark said pointing to over at the door.

"DEMONS!" Wyatt hollered letting his family know this was them getting ambushed.

"Bell move!" Chris yelled as he released the glass vial from his hand. Bell stepped to the side quickly and the green coloured liquid hit the demon's flesh after cracking causing him to scream in pain as his flesh began to bubble. Quickly Chris grabbed a hold of Bell's hand and pulled her over to him as Wyatt tossed his own green coloured potion hitting the second demon. Chris pulled Bell against his chest and turned her head right against him as the two demons exploded. Mark and Wyatt also looked away as the horrible scene took place in front of them.

Bell turned her head back round as she looked at the pile of gloopy ash lying on the floor she looked up at Chris who was looking pretty disgusted, none of them liked demons and believed they got everything they deserved, there was just something about messy vanquishes that really put them off and that was one of them.

"What the hell was that?" Bell asked almost horrified.

"Acid." Chris replied as he loosened his hold on her.

A comfortable silence filled the air before the whole house shook and a loud exploding noise filled the air. Everyone in the living room fell to the floor in shock as the manor continued to shake, demons shimmered in left, right and centre and judging by the shouts that were coming from other rooms they had brought a lot of friends with them. The Halliwell brothers looked at each other before standing quickly pulling Bell and Mark back to their feet, they needed to go and grab some of the home-made ammo.

* * *

Looking around Leo found himself standing in one of the corridors of Magic school, he had a confused look on his face. Turning to look at the whitelighter who had called him away from The Elders he watched as Andy ran his hands through his hair looking troubled. Leo opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, he closed his mouth over and waited for Andy to talk to him. He didn't want to cause the whitelighter any more distress.

Andy blew out a breath as he slowly opened his eyes, he hated this. If he knew dying would have meant still returning to earth only to be the bringer of bad news he would have politely declined the whitelighter position and taken his chances with Penny Halliwell for the rest of eternity. Yes being a whitelighter had its good points but right now all he knew ere the bad ones and it was about to get worse. Turning round he looked over at Leo Wyatt, an old friend of his. Leo smiled at him a little and Andy returned it, the feeling of dread gnawing away at his stomach.

"Leo." Andy said softly. "We have a problem." Leo didn't say anything, instead he just looked at Andy waiting for him to continue. Andy sucked in a breath. "There's foul play about and right now your family is being tricked and lied to."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as he looked at Andy confused.

He could go about this gently or he could just spit it out, if he got it off his chest quickly they could do something before someone got hurt, before someone met their fate. There was still time to fix this, Andy knew that. He just didn't know how much time there was. Looking at Leo he realised if he told him the news there would be no going back Andy would have to pick a side and he would have to fight. Looking into the worried eyes of a father, husband, brother-in-law, Uncle, Andy knew which side he would fight on, he had always been on the Halliwells side, he just wasn't sure how this news would affect Leo. After all it was a pretty touchy subject.

"Andy?" Leo said snapping the whitelighter out of his little daydream.

"That prophecy the kids found isn't the real one." Andy said quickly. "You're being set up. The Elders knew about this and they haven't told you because they want to keep you distracted while they find the real prophecy and destroy it ultimately destroying part of your family."

Leo's heart stopped as horrible memories flooded his head, he had been betrayed one to many times by The Elders. Why were they always turning their backs? It made sense, they didn't want to help the Halliwells get their powers back so they could have the upper hand at finding the prophecy. Leo looked at Andy with hurt in his eyes, after everything the family had been through, after the years that followed Wyatt and Chris' birth Leo had been promised The Elders responsible had been taken care of, but now it would seem that there were a few who kept their hate for the Halliwells a secret.

"Why?" Was all Leo managed to get out.

Andy sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that we have to find that prophecy before them otherwise the family isn't going to have a chance." He walked over and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this."

Leo nodded his head mutely. He looked up at Andy, taking his gaze off the floor. "How do you…"

"Penny has gotten really good at eves dropping and The Elders aren't very good at keeping secrets." Andy said with a small smile. "Besides we're cheating a little Skye had a little visit from someone who seems to know a lot."

Leo looked at Andy confused not really understanding what he meant, the pissed off whitelighter took a deep breath and cleared his head before looking at Andy again. "Ok how do we do this?" he asked. "We need to find it quickly, the family are still powerless."

"Find Merlin." Andy said.

"Well he's here." Leo said with a smile remembering the old wizard from the dark ages had been sent here to do research. The two whitelighters broke out into a jog and took off down the hallway, Andy following Leo's lead.

* * *

Inspector Danny Morris let out a sigh as his radio gave out the address of the house that the station was receiving complaints about. 1329 Prescott Street. Danny hit the indicator and quickly preformed a u-turn before heading back up the hill towards the house he knew all so well. It really did amaze him, the Halliwells were witches surely there was a spell they could cast to soundproof the house, it would make everyone's life easier. He only hopped that this didn't take long because he had to get back to looking for Inspector Dales before he ended up kidnapping another young girl and trying to burn her at the stake and right now the Halliwells were interrupting his search.

"Damn witches." Danny muttered to himself as his radio went off again, yet another complaint.

* * *

"Aha!" Alec yelled in triumph as he put the book he had been reading down on the table in front of him. He looked over the pages once again and took in the pencil drawing that had been placed beside the text, giving him all the information he needed. "I think I got something!"

Looking up from the dusty old texts they had been reading Alexis and Merlin made their way over to look at the book Alec had found. Alexis read over the text, a power sucking athame. Why hadn't anyone thought of that in the first place? It was perfect. It would take the powers from Skye and hold them in the athame until they could get rid of them, there was only one problem with this plan. Skye would have to be stabbed and Alexis really didn't think the Halliwells would be up for that.

"it's a great idea." Alexis said looking at her son. "But, Skye would have to be stabbed."

"Meaning we'd have to find her and convince the Halliwells this was the only way." Alec said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his short dark hair. "Ok so the plan's not perfect but at least it's something."

Merlin nodded his head glancing over to the golden box Alec had left on the table after deciding it would be better to open it with the Halliwells present. "Yes it is a very good idea." He said with a smile. He just needed to get Alexis and Alec out of here long enough so he could look inside the box just to make sure he was mistaken, after all it couldn't be what he feared.

"We had better get down there before Skye attacks." Alexis said as she closed over the book she had been reading. "We still need to find an athame before we can do anything about her."

Alec nodded. "I'll go down there just now and tell them what I found. Mom?"

Alexis smiled and waved her hand orbing her son to the Halliwell Manor with the book he had found safely in his arms. She watched the blue and white lights disappeared before turning round to see Merlin walk over to the golden box. She frowned as she watched him look at it as if he were afraid, something that did not sit well with her.

"Merlin?" she called causing the man to look up at her. She frowned a little when she saw the fear on his face. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Merlin said with a confused look. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Alexis frowned and before she could open her mouth to point out he looked like a small child who had just been caught drawing on the walls with his mother's lipstick the library doors opened causing Alexis and Merlin to look over in the direction of them. Both of them looked confused to see Leo and Andy walking through them rather quickly.

Andy spied the golden box on the table in front of Merlin and frowned deeply. "Merlin step away from that box!" He yelled causing Leo to look in the same direction as him.

Leo Wyatt spotted the golden box, it had prophecy written all over it. Letting his emotions get the better of him- something he always told his family not to do- Leo picked up his pace and let out an angry yell. He reached Merlin rather quickly and before Alexis or Andy could say anything Leo had reached the old man and knocked him to the floor with what looked like a very good football tackle.

"LEO!" Alexis yelled as she watched the whitelighter hit Merlin hard in the face with one hell of a punch.

Just like Leo before him Andy broke out into a sprint and made his way over to the two men who were fighting, but unlike Leo he was running over to break up the fight, not take part in it. Alexis watched horrified as Merlin moved his hands and a gust of wind lifted Leo off the top of him and caused him to go flying into a book case. Books fell from the shelves and landed on the stunned whitelighter after he hit the marble flooring. Alexis ran over to Leo while Andy grabbed Merlin and pulled him to his feet ignoring the trickle of blood that was falling into a wrinkle at the corner of Merlin's mouth.

"You no good son of a bitch!" Andy yelled slamming Merlin against the table causing the older man to wince slightly as his spine hit the corner of the large wooden table.

"What is going on?!" Alexis yelled as she finished healing up Leo and helped him to his feet. "Why are you trying to kill each other?!"

Leo looked over at Merlin and frowned at him, hatred in his eyes. "Why don't you tell us what you know about that box." Leo hissed.

Alexis turned and looked over at Merlin, she raised an eyebrow as Merlin looked down at the floor with a guilty and sad look on his face. The old wizard had well and truly been caught with his mother's lipstick drawing on the walls.

Just then a shower of blue and white lights arrived in the library of Magic School, the orbs vanished leaving Sam, Victor, Mark and Kathryn behind. The three new comers looked at the scene in front of them really confused. Victor silently cursing his eldest daughter for making them leave the Manor.

'_You'll be safe at Magic School' _Piper had said.

Victor knew it Piper was standing here with him she would have been thinking the exact same thing. Something wrong was going on here.

* * *

A fireball came towards her as she fought with a demon in the hallway of her home, quickly she ducked out the way and watched as the demon who had been trying to stab her went up in flames thanks to his co-workers crappy aim. Quickly standing to her full height Melinda Halliwell realised she was going to get her ass kicked so she made her way to the stairs running up them only to be followed by the demon who was hell bent on slaying her. The young witchling was wishing now more than ever that she had her powers back, they always came in handy when there was no one else free to help you.

The fight in the Manor had been going on for at least twenty minuets, after one demon was vanquished another three came in it's place. The Halliwells certainly had a very unfair disadvantage. Mel could hear shouting and exploding coming from somewhere upstairs as she continued her climb, she reached the top floor landing with the demon only steps behind her. Running along the corridor she smacked into Jenny causing both of the young witches to scream loudly. The demons that had been chasing them stopped on either side of them with twisted grins on their faces. The energy balls were powered up and the two Halliwell girls clung to each other as they took aim.

"Oh crap!" Jenny said as she looked around her, holding onto Mel tightly.

"What do we do?!" Mel asked with fear in her eyes.

"DUCK!" Jenny yelled as they demons released the energy balls, the girls dropped to the floor still holding onto each other and the energy balls soared through the air hitting the demons.

As the screams filled the air the two slightly shaken up girls got to their feet still clinging onto each other. Seeing no more demons were shimmering in to take the vanquished ones places Mel and Jenny quickly made their way to the attic hoping to find something that would help them. The family was running out of ammo.

Chris and Jason dove over the back of the sofa and landed on the carpet floor beneath them with a muffled 'thud' as the four energy balls came towards them. Getting up and looking over the back of the sofa Jason threw his hand out and lifted two of the demons off their feet and threw them into the wall. Reaching into his pocket Chris quickly pulled the lighter from his jeans and held it in his hands trying to get it to light, he cursed quietly to himself as the flame refused to appear.

Jason grabbed the can of hairspray that had rolled under the coffee table and he held it in his hand waiting for Chris. More energy balls came towards the sofa and Jason threw out his left hand sending them back, hitting one of the four demons. He wanted to make a comment about them being so stupid they didn't realise they could walk round the side of the sofa but the smart witch decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Come on Chris!" Jason said as he sank down lower behind the sofa.

"Got it!" Chris said happily as the little ember decided to stay alight. Quickly the witchlighter held the flame in front of the nozzle and Jason pressed down on the button, the boys watched in wonder as a stream of fire went towards the last three demons.

With a flick of his hand, Jason made the stream of fire hit the demon standing in the middle of the three, once he was a light Jason tossed the hot can at the demon on the left and with his right hand he made the demon on the left fall into the burning demons knocking them all to the floor.

"Take cover!" Jason yelled as he sank to the floor and placed his hands over his head. Chris looked at him and quickly did the same as the room shook from the explosion caused by combusting demons and the can of hairspray exploding.

The room stopped shaking and so did the screaming, slowly Chris lifted his hands from his head and peeked over the back of the sofa to see nothing but a large burn mark on his mother's carpet. Gulping slightly he looked to his left as Jason looked over the sofa as well, if they got out of this alive Piper was going to kill them once she got her powers back.

"Chris!" Kayla shouted as she came running into the room. "Jason!" She spotted the large burn mark at her feet and gasped. "Oh god!" Hearing laughing Kayla looked up from the burn mark and spotted the two men kneeling on the sofa chuckling to themselves. "I'm worried about you and you laugh?!" She yelled. "Oh come on!" She waved them over and turned heading back towards the kitchen but stopped when she was thrown across the hall, sliding across the wooden floor.

"Kayla!" Chris and Jason shouted as they leapt over the sofa.

Wyatt watched his mother add another handful of salt to the potion, it went up in smoke for a few seconds before giving off a white smoke, the witchlighter frowned upon hearing a strange noise, turning his head he saw an athame coming towards him. Grabbing Piper by the arm he pulled both of them to the floor. The athame embedded itself in the doorframe and slowly Piper and Wyatt looked up over the counter to see a rather cocky looking demon glaring at them. Another energy ball came towards them and Wyatt pulled Piper back down and covered her head as she let out a scream as the energy ball exploded above them.

"Crap, crap, crap." Wyatt muttered as he grabbed a hold of his mother's hand and proceeded to pull her across the floor, keeping low. "Kayla!" Wyatt called needed some magical assistance.

Piper frowned as she watched the demon power up another energy ball, she rolled back over to the counter and grabbed a hold of the pot by the handle, it wasn't finished but hopefully it would do. The Eldest Charmed One got to her feet and tossed the contents of the pot over the breakfast island, the white coloured liquid hit the demon causing him to yell in pain. Wyatt and Piper both frowned as they watched him start to laugh as he didn't go up in smoke. The demon powered up another energy ball much to Piper and Wyatt's dismay.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled.

Instead of dropping down behind the counter Piper put her hands up in front of her face to defend herself and waited for the pain to come. Hearing a scream however caused her to lower her hands and open her eyes. Piper looked stunned as the demon went up in smoke before turning to a pile of ash, when the body fell crumbling to the grey dust Piper turned to look at her son who was standing with a pretty shocked look on his face. There standing with her hand in the energy ball position was Ebony. The young demon dropped her hand back down to her side and smiled at them a little uneasy.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

Piper nodded her head. "Thanks to you." She said with a smile. "Ebony can you keep an eye out while me and Wyatt make this potion again?"

"Sure." Ebony said with a smile before looking back out to the doorway.

Piper coughed and looked at her son before nodding in the direction of the young girl who had her back turned. She looked at Wyatt with a small frown on her face, the look said; _'I raised you with manners.' _

"Ebony." Wyatt said as he started chopping up the ingredients, the young phoenix turned to look at him. "Thanks." he said with a small smile. Ebony nodded her head before looking back out the door.

Letti let out a painful yell as she landed on the attic floor with a 'thud', she groaned and rolled onto her side to see the demon who had tossed her go up in smoke thanks to a sword. With a small smile she pushed herself back up casting a glance over at Lionel as he pulled his sword from the wall, he smiled at her before stabbing another demon just like his fellow knights.

Phoebe high kicked a demon in the face knocking him backwards to the floor, Henry Jr took this opportunity to stab him in the gut with a kitchen knife. The demon screamed below him as he pulled the knife back out from his flesh. Henry Sr quickly hit another demon in the face causing him to stumble while Charlie and Dylan began to throw different coloured potions around the room.

"Up here!" Paige's voice floated into the room as she appeared at the door with Coop, Jenny and Mel safely tucked between the two adults. Behind them loud screams filled the air as Bell backed up into the attic with her hands raised.

"Letti kick him in the gut!" Phoebe called as she swivelled round and knocked the demon's feet from under him.

"Mom you're backseat fighting again!" Letti yelled as she frowned. Seeing that this demon was not going to fall over without putting up a good fight caused the young half cupid to frown. "Gracie, Brooke and Peyton!" Letti yelled.

The young witchlighter ran over from where she was watching a demon go up in flames, she quickly dropped down on all fours while Letti ran and kicked the demon hard in the gut causing him to trip over Gracie and fall to the ground. The demon lay there very still not moving and Letti pulled Gracie up while Sir Kay plunged his sword into the demon's chest causing him to combust rather quietly.

Amy rolled in the attic door with a frown on her face as a loud explosion came from the stairs that led to the attic. With a groan she slowly got back to her feet with the aid of Dylan, green goop was dripping from every inch of her and she was anything but amused.

"Why do I always get the messy demons?" She asked in a whiney voice.

"Someone has to." Paige said with a small smirk.

Panting the people in the attic looked around glad to see it was finally demon free, a shower of blue and white orbs appeared and then faded leaving Alec standing behind with a book in his hands. The witch looked around the room and frowned it was very messy, it looked like a bomb had gone off or something. He watched as the witches in the room panted heavily, their strength totally gone. Alec was amazed some of them were still standing.

"I think I found something." He said with a smile.

"Great." Phoebe said with a smile. "How about we go and check on the others."

* * *

Leon glanced at the watch around his wrist and let out an annoyed huff. Hearing the sound of a car door he looked over his shoulder and frowned as Inspector Morris got out of the car. The demon waved his hand and Inspector Dales appeared with a dazed look on his face, the demon slowly opened the front door to the manor and pushed Inspector Dales inside before closing the door over and stepping to the side as Danny walked up the stairs towards the house. Leon loved being able to make himself invisible. Quickly he shimmered down to the Underworld to grab Skye, Vivien and Barbus.

* * *

Inspector Dales looked around, his eyes were black mirroring the soul inside him, he could hear talking it seemed to becoming from the dining room. Walking forward he neared the room with the large oak table in it and smiled evilly when he saw a young girl step into the room from the left. He quickly made his way over to the stairs and stood there with his gun raised, ready to kill. Hearing the sound of feet still he waited and then the doorbell rang, with a frown the Inspector watched as the young dark haired girl he had tried to burn at the stake quickly answered the door, frowning he saw Inspector Morris step inside.

"Danny what's wrong?" Gracie asked wondering why on earth he had come round to the Manor without calling first.

"You guys are witches right?" He asked stepping inside. "Why not cast a spell to block out loud noises?" He asked. "I've had loads of noise complaints coming from here."

Gracie looked at the police officer not really sure what to say? What did she say to that? Danny had a really good point. Shaking her head she turned round ready to walk back into the kitchen with him behind her but she froze when her eyes met those of a man who was standing on the stairs with a gun in his hands. Gracie gasped causing Danny to stop mid vent to look at her and then look in the direction she was stairing.

"Shit." He whispered going to reach for the gun strapped on his right side.

"I wouldn't do that." Inspector Dales hissed as he began walking down the stairs.

The tension in the room hadn't disappeared, in fact it had only gotten worse Charlie sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she listened to her Aunt Phoebe yell at Alec. The witch who was related to Amy had a perfectly good idea and of course Phoebe was willing to listen to it until he mentioned stabbing Skye. Of course Charlie understood where Phoebe was coming from, she didn't like the idea of a family member getting hurt, never mind on purpose but it was the only idea they had and well…Charlie glanced up to see everyone glaring at Phoebe. She was still in the bad books. Phoebe should have just kept her mouth shut or try to come up with another plan.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall Charlie frowned it was after seven and Skye had yet to make her appearance. Gracie had been out at the door for a while, something was wrong Charlie just couldn't put her finger on it. Be their twin connection or not the eldest of the girls new something was wrong and ever since Gracie had been kidnapped the eldest girl had been worried for her little sister. She looked over to see her brother sitting with his head down on the kitchen table muttering away to himself, everyone else was far too busy to notice her, she could just leave and go check on Gracie right? But she had been told not to go anywhere in case Jenny's vision came true. Charlie sighed, it was after seven, no harm. Getting up quietly and quickly the eldest Matthews-Mitchell twitch quickly fled from the kitchen only to freeze in the dining room when she saw what was going on.

Charlie opened her mouth to call for help but stopped hearing the roar of flames, turning her head to the side the young powerless witchlighter let out a scream as she was lifted off her feet and thrown into the wall thanks to her infected cousin, Jenny's vision had come true. It had just played out differently.

"CHARLIE!" Gracie screamed.

"Now, now Charlie you don't want to interrupt." Skye hissed as she watched her little cousin sink to the floor leaning against the wall.

Hearing the commotion going on outside the room the witches in the kitchen ran into the dinning room only to see Skye standing with an energy ball in her hand over Charlie and Danny and Gracie being held at gun point. Henry Jr stood torn between what to do, if he moved to either of his sisters they'd be killed. Looking over his shoulder he caught Dylan's eye who nodded discreetly. The older brother watched as Chris stepped forward with Dylan. Stepping to the side Henry Jr looked to Ebony who nodded her head also, they had a plan.

"Let them go!" Paige yelled at both evil doers as she watched her daughters in trouble. She was scared, Paige had never been so scared before in her life.

"You?!" Wyatt yelled as Leon shimmered into the house. "I thought I got rid of you!"

"I don't play fair." Leon said with a smirk as he waved his hand out sending Wyatt across the floor.

Kayla powered up an energy ball and tossed it at him, Leon was hit in the shoulder but he let out a laugh. "Oh how the tables have turned."

Ebony frowned and threw two energy balls at the demon she had to work with. Leon took both of them in his side and he fell to the floor, shocked he got himself back to his feet and looked at the girl he had spent some time with, the girl he had tried to love. With a frown on his face he shimmered out leaving Skye to deal with her family.

"Coward!" Ebony shouted as he faded from sight.

"NOW!" Chris yelled. Himself and Dylan ran forward launching themselves at Skye knocking her to the floor, the energy ball disappearing from her hand. While Ebony threw an energy ball at Inspector Dales, it hit him in the back causing him to stumble. Henry Jr took this opportunity and ploughed into the back of the demented cop knocking him to the ground.

Wyatt quickly pushed himself up and reached for the box of crystals Sir Bediver was holding.

No one had a chance to do anything, no one had expected it to happen. It happened so fast. Henry knocked Inspector Dales to the floor and then rolled around on the floor trying to get the gun from the Inspector's hand.

**'_BANG!'_**

Everything fell silent, the sound ringing in everyone's ears. Eyes widened and everything played out in slow motion. Everything stopped dead, even Skye who had been trying to get Chris and Dylan off her. No one dared to move, no one wanted to move, everyone stood shocked looking towards where the two men lay on the wooden floor.

The warm sticky liquid started to be soaked up by his white shirt, he could feel it. It hurt when he breathed, something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The loud noise continued to ring through his ears and he slowly opened his eyes. Bringing a hand up to his chest he slowly took it away after feeling something wet, he looked down at his pale skin to see his palm tainted red. Tainted with the sticky liquid. Looking into the face of the other he felt his world darken as his eyes closed over and he slumped forward.

Gracie shook her head in horror as the tears rolled down her cheeks she wanted to move forward, wanted to run over to him but fear had rooted her to the spot. "NO!" She screamed alerting the others the worst had happened.

The group of people watched in horror as Inspector Dales rolled out from underneath Henry Jr and rose to his feet, his gun pointing at Gracie and Danny. Paige let out a blood chilling scream as she saw her son lying on the floor, he didn't make a sound, didn't grunt or stop Dales from getting out.

"HENRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The worried mother went to run forward but Piper and Phoebe grabbed a hold of her as Coop grabbed Henry Sr. both parents wanted to get to their son and daughter but if they did Dales might shoot Gracie and Danny.

"Now for you." Dales said looking at Gracie and Danny.

Ebony and Kayla both tossed an energy ball at Inspector Dales, it only added to the holes in his back, not causing him any pain. With tears rolling down her cheeks Bell turned her attention from Charlie for one moment and threw her hand out causing Inspector Dales to stumble. This gave Danny enough time to pull his gun from its pouch and raise it. More shots filled the air and no one knew who had been hit. Danny pulled Gracie to him and both of them winced at the same time Inspector Dales did. Everything had been playing in slow motion but as soon as Inspector Dales fell to the floor everything sped up again and played at normal pace.

Paige and Henry both ran over to where Henry Jr was lying, Paige got down on her knees and took her injured son into her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hand at the side of his neck relieved to find he was still breathing. Looking down over his body she found a patch of red coming through his white shirt, the checked shirt he was wearing over the top stained with blood also. "Henry?" Paige said through her tears. "Henry wake up kiddo." She begged. "Please."

"Come on Junior." Henry begged as the tears welled up in his eyes, he looked down on his son again before getting up and going over to check Gracie.

"Leo!" Piper called as she helped Charlie to her feet keeping a hold of her niece as she broke down in her arms. "Leo!"

"Mom!" Alec shouted looking upwards. "Mom we need you!"

"Dad! Sam!" Bell shouted as she looked around the startled Halliwells

Nothing, there was no shower of lights.

Skye started struggling under Chris and Dylan again, she let out a pissed off cry and threw both of the older males off her and into the air. Quickly she stood and ran into the hallway watching with a shocked and broken heart, Henry had yet to move in his mother's arms. Shaking her head the young witch let the Evil take over again and she turned round to look at the family standing in the dining room, no one knew what to do. Throwing her hands out two streams of fire shot from her palms and went towards them. Quickly the gang moved to the side and Jason turned up the dining room table and spun it round with his telekinesis so it took the blast.

Jenny pushed herself upwards and watched as Skye turned to look at Henry Jr again. Her older sister noticed the darkness faded from her eyes leaving them their normal brown colour, she could be saved. The evil didn't always have control of her, all she had to do was fight it. Seeing the flames start at her feet Jenny quickly stood and ran launching herself at her little sister as the flame went upwards in a column.

"Jenny!" Letti yelled moving forward but Lionel grabbed a hold of her pulling her back.

The two girls disappeared leaving everyone in shock.

"LEO!" Piper screamed.

"DAD!" Mel shouted in unison with Chris. "Why can't they hear us?" Mel asked fearful as Charlie made her way over to her mother and brother's side.

* * *

"YOU KNEW?!" Echoed throughout the library.

Mark rolled out the way as Sam and Victor launched themselves at Merlin, it had started out as verbal attacks and now it was physical attacks. Pushing himself up the whitelighter looked on in shock as Andy waved his hand and Sam and Victor were orbed away from Merlin, Leo was sitting with his arms folded across his chest just watching while Alexis and Kathryn stood looking horrified.

"How about we all calm down!" Mark snapped as he stood up dusting his hands off the knees of his jeans. He looked at the males who had all suddenly become very aggressive. "Let Merlin explain!" Mark said with annoyance clear in his tone. "Then and only then can anyone beat him up." Mark looked at the wizard from the past. "Well?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I did not know this would happen." Merlin said with regret and sadness in his voice. "I had only heard about this second prophecy, I did not know it would be used. I did not know it was real."

"Well a lot of people know about it." Andy said with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know why they kept it a secret but this second prophecy is dangerous."

"I don't understand why there are two prophecies." Kathryn said with a sigh. "Is one of them a test or something?"

"Or something." Merlin said quietly. "The people who created them, created them both because they knew how much power this generation would have. The first one was created to destroy the weak ones. It was made for a survival of the fittest and…"

"Basically it was designed to give evil the upper hand because someone from the Halliwell family would die." Alexis said. "Or that's what I've picked up listening to this bumbling fool." She said pointing at Merlin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "We could have sorted out the second prophecy instead of wasting our time with the first one. What if someone dies?" He asked.

"Then it was meant to be." Merlin said simply.

"Don't give me that crap." Leo said getting to his feet. "If anyone dies I'll make sure all the blame goes to you." The ex-Elder walked over to where the golden box sat and he looked at it for a few moments before reaching out and opening the lid.

A bright golden light shone from the open box and whispers filled the air. Everyone looked around confused expecting to see more people but they didn't, they heard what sounded like an ancient language and then nothing, everything fell quiet and the golden glow disappeared. Leo gingerly reached out and picked up the scroll, before he could pull off the ribbon that was around it the ribbon vanished and the scroll floated out of his hands causing everyone to look on in confusion and wonder.

A loud voice began to boom, they couldn't understand it and more ancient whispers talked at the same time as it, they watched as the scroll glowed golden again before the booming voice stopped and a much softer, female voice replaced it.

'_An ancient treasure passed from king to king, what was once told shall no longer be._

_A shot fired a death will come, _

_Rules broken consequences damned shall return the one._

_With the killing of a hag three times three shall be the nine,_

_Removing the hands of space and time. _

_Three shall return to whence they came,_

_A life sacrificed so the good can remain.'_

The gang didn't understand what that meant, a pause came and they stood looking at each other as the words they had just heard spun round their heads like bees looking for honey. Before anything could be said, the soft female voice appeared again and it started speaking.

'_Children born of love, power and light, shall save the world from darkest night._

_Turned are the backs of ones who watched over with seeing eyes, _

_Tainted shall die never to ascend to sky._

_The nine shall rise once again, more powerful then ever before,_

_The Warren line will fight the good fight and remain for evermore.' _

The voice stopped so did the whispers, the glowing piece of paper fell from the air and landed in Leo's hand curling itself up and the ribbon appeared in the spot it had disappeared from. There was silence and Merlin looked down at the floor in shame, he had let everyone down. He hadn't told anyone about the second prophecy theory and now someone was going to die, he had failed everyone but most importantly he had failed his dear friend Arthur.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Victor asked looking at his son-in-law.

* * *

"They found it." Vivien told Barbus as she walked into the cavern. "They found it before us." She hissed. "Now what do we do?!" She yelled.

Barbus let out a cold laugh. "Nothing, Leo just opened it." He said as he watched into the seeing pool in front of him. "Leo just opened it and the family are about to get another taste of heartache."

The hag from King Arthur's time let out a huff and fled from the cave, it was taking too long. She walked along and looked into where the sword and the stone were sitting, the metal was still shining brightly, only a faint tinge of black around the edges. It was easier to become evil with a broken heart though and once the sword had gone completely black she would be able to use it to get rid of King Wyatt before he even got a chance to become a King.

* * *

Fear was present in the manor, it was the only emotion everyone was feeling. Henry had been moved to one of the sofas in the living room Wyatt and Chris had lifted him carefully. The gang set about trying to find something that would help him and would help them find Jenny and Skye, Charlie and Gracie were the ones who stayed with their fading brother. Paige had to do something to keep herself busy she didn't do well in situations like these, he hated the thought of people leaving, people hurting and the fact it was her baby boy made it all the more horrible for her. Henry on the other hand took out some of his anger kicking Inspector Dales' dead and lifeless body, Danny had soon stopped him. The police officer wanted to know if he should call an ambulance, no one said yes to that. Each of them knew, deep down in their hearts that this was the final curtain for Henry Jr if a whitelighter didn't appear and so far none of them arrived.

Opening his eyes slowly Henry Jr let out a shaky breath he felt something holding onto his right hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking up he saw Gracie sitting on the coffee table, holding onto his hand. Charlie was pacing back and forth across the carpet, he would have laughed but he imagined it would hurt too much so he decided not to, a small smile graced his lips instead. Charlie may have acted tough but when it came to situations were people were hurt and she couldn't do anything she panicked, and her tough-gal mask faded. Gracie on the other hand, she was a lot calmer than Charlie in bad situations usually she found her voice and forgot all about being shy when there was an incident. Never the less, Henry Jr loved them both the same even though they were two different people.

"Hey." Henry said quietly causing both of his sisters to look at him rather quickly.

Charlie quickly walked over to where Gracie had got down on her knees by the sofa and both of them looked at him with teary smiles. "Hi." Charlie said quietly as she ran her hand across Henry's forehead, he was a little clammy making his hair stick to his forehead.

"I thought I should stop you pacing before you wore a hole in the floor." Henry said with a small smile.

Charlie laughed a little before she started crying again which set off Gracie. Henry Jr frowned and moved his left hand in the air which Charlie took a hold of. "Come on guys." He said trying to cheer them up. "We've been in worse situations than this."

Gracie shook her head. "No we haven't." She sobbed. "Henry you have to hold on." She said sternly. "You can't give up."

Charlie nodded her head. "You can't leave us ok? As much as it pains me to say this, I need my big brother to protect me and I always will so you can't die on me."

Henry Jr smiled sadly as he looked at his baby sisters. "Can I get that in writing?" He asked as he closed his eyes over. He let go of his sisters' hands and opened his arms, both of them leaned in placing their heads on his chest, careful of his bandaged wound. Slowly Henry closed his arms around them and had one of his hands on their backs. "No matter what happens, just remember that I love you ok? And that you've both made me the happiest big brother in the world."

"I love you too." Gracie sobbed into her brother's chest.

"Me too." Charlie said sadly.

Letti placed her hands over her mouth to stop the sobs escaping, she turned away from the living room and walked away from the door into the sunroom, she couldn't believe this was happening. Henry was going to die and it had something to do with Skye. Skye had brought trouble with her and now because of her Henry Jr had been shot and he was dying on the sofa. Letti's tears became greater as she thought about Jenny somewhere in the Underworld being thrown around by her little sister.

"Damn it!" Letti cried as she hit her hand off the wall, she stood with her head resting against it crying. She was too busy wrapped up in her own sorrow that she never noticed the person who had walked into the sunroom until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump ever so slightly. She turned round to see Lionel standing there. As her tears grew heavier the young half-cupid leaned into Lionel's chest as he tightened his arms around her. "I feel so helpless." She sobbed.

"We will fix this." Lionel said softly. "It is not Henry's end yet."

"I just wish I knew what to do." Letti said sadly as she glanced back into the living room, she turned back round to look at Lionel. "I wish I knew what Skye and Jenny where doing. I can only hope they're not killing each other."

Lionel nodded his head and placed a kiss on Letti's lips. "You worry too much, above all else they are sisters."

Letti sighed as she looked at the knight who had managed to steal her heart. "Something tells me that's not going to be enough."

_

* * *

_Jenny grunted as she was flipped by her little sister and landed on the floor with a grunt. Her head spun for a few moments before everything went back to normal. Jenny quickly rolled out of the way as a fireball came at her, thankfully she got out of the way in time and left Skye standing rather pissed off. Quickly the elder of the two got to her feet and ran behind a rock shielding herself from her little sister's wrath. Jenny needed a plan and she needed one quickly, she didn't fancy the idea of joining her Grams, Aunt and Grandmother in the high cloudy place. Then it hit her, when Henry Jr had gotten hurt Skye got mad. Hell she got really mad. Jenny smiled to herself, she could use that, she could make her Skye feel pain and hopefully it would be strong enough to knock out the Evil for a few moments.

"How could you do this Skye?" Jenny asked as she hid behind the rock. "How could you turn your back on us?" She asked.

"You're weak!" Skye shouted as she tossed a fireball at the rock.

Jenny rolled out from behind the rock but stayed close to the wall so Skye couldn't see her, slowly she crawled behind another rock. "He's going to die." As soon as the words left her lips she felt her heart crack. "Henry's going to die and it's all your fault."

"No its not!" Skye shouted as she threw an another fireball.

Jenny rolled out the way again and this time didn't hide behind another rock, this time she stood up and looked at her little sister with tears in her eyes. "Skye you can't keep doing this. It's not you. You're good. If you don't stop this stupid game Henry will die!"

Skye screamed and launched herself and Jenny knocking her to the floor, the two sisters began to roll about the floor taking punches from each other. Jenny only hopped someone came to give her a hand soon.

_

* * *

_Phoebe came down from the attic with a shiny black handled athame in her hand. She had worried look on her face as she paused in the doorway of the living room. She watched as Paige sat talking to Henry Jr, the young man getting paler by the minuet. Sucking in a shaky breath Phoebe walked passed Danny and Dylan who were covering up Inspector Dales' body with a blanket, thankfully he hadn't gotten back up. Phoebe headed into the kitchen where Ebony stood talking to her eldest sister, Bell, Chris and Alec- the other Halliwells in the attic looking for a way to help Henry- Phoebe walked over to the breakfast bar and placed the athame down on the counter top. Alec had a look at it and then nodded after comparing it to the picture in the book.

"I still don't like this plan." Phoebe said with a sigh as she looked at the athame, she didn't like the idea of it hurting her daughter.

"Well…" Ebony said looking at the worried mother. "I have an idea but these guys don't like it."

"For good reason!" Bell said with a huff. "Ebony says she'll drain the Source's powers and then you can stab her instead of Skye."

Phoebe looked at the young phoenix actually liking the sound of her plan, glancing at her nephew however caused Phoebe to shake her head. "We wouldn't be able to heal you."

"I'm a witch." Ebony said with a sigh. "You could heal me."

"You don't know that." Chris said. "Skye's the daughter of a Charmed One, she could be healed easily."

Piper nodded her head agreeing with her son, she had taken quite a liking to the phoenix and wanted to keep her around. She didn't know why but there was just something about Ebony that made her smile, she reminded her of someone and Piper wasn't sure who.

"But Skye will need to be ok to get her powers back." Ebony argued. "We go down to the Underworld we knock her around a little, get Jenny and then I stick my hand in her, I get the powers and then one of you stab me and then you cast the power returning spell. It's a good plan."

Phoebe sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this…if we do this we have to take a few people down with us. We're going to need backup in case something goes wrong ok? We're not going to put you in any more danger."

"Stabbing her is putting her in danger!" Bell said sternly.

"Look!" Phoebe yelled. "I don't like it ok? I know everyone is pissed at me but I am sorry about hitting Wyatt. Can't we all just put that aside for the moment so we can concentrate on saving Henry and Skye please?" She asked. "Don't forgive me, just put it aside."

Chris let out a sigh. "Fine but you're still going to have to make it up to him."

Phoebe nodded her head.

"Right we need a plan her folks." Paige said as she walked into the kitchen with a teary face. "Henry can't hold on much longer."

"We have a plan sweetie." Piper said with a small smile. "But you're going to have to leave Henry for the moment ok? You need to come with us. The twins to."

"Why?" Paige asked wiping at her face.

"We're going to go and get Skye, we'll explain on the way." Phoebe said picking up the athame. "Alec I think you should come with us, magical ammo and all." The man nodded his head once.

"I'm gonna go find a whitelighter." Bell said.

"I'll come with." Chris said taking a hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Maybe with my added Halliwell blood we can get into Magic School this time."

The family were puzzled about that one, Bell had tried to get into Magic School and hadn't gotten in, if it didn't work this time, they'd have to come back to the Manor and use the door but that would take time and right now Henry Jr didn't have a lot of time.

Walking out of the kitchen Bell and Chris walked into the hall and found Wyatt leading the group witches down the stairs, each of them had a sad look on their faces. Chris looked at his older brother who shook his head briefly. Wyatt stepped down off the stairs Mel, Kayla, Jason and Letti following him.

Mel glanced into the hallway and let out a sigh. "I don't think I can go in there." She said quietly.

"You don't have to." Wyatt said placing his hand on her shoulder. "But I think Henry needs to be reminded that we're all here for him and we need him to keep fighting."

Danny and Dylan walked through from the dining room, after leaving Inspector Dales' body in the sunroom. Danny looked at the Halliwells. "I could still call an ambulance." He said softly. "I don't know how I'd explain this but we could do something."

Jason shook his head. "It's too risky and I don't think he'd make it."

"What are we all talking about?" Paige asked as she walked into the hallway with her sisters, Alec and Ebony behind her.

"Nothing." Amy said with a smile. "Just trying to figure out something to help."

"We need a whitelighter." Letti stated folding her arms across her chest and hugging herself.

Bell nodded, she let go of Chris' hand and walked into the living room where the knights, Henry Sr. and the twitches were watching over Henry Jr. Bell smiled at Henry Jr who returned the smile weakly. She got down on her knees in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep fighting, me and Chris are gonna go get help."

Henry Jr nodded his head. Chris came over and took a hold of Henry's right hand. "I mean it." Chris said sternly but with a smile on his face. "Give up and I'll hunt you down."

Henry Jr laughed a little but winced as he did so causing the others to frown. "I'll be seeing ya'." He said with a small smile.

"Wait, I'll come too." Amy said causing Chris to turn and look at her before nodding.

Bell got up off the floor and stood beside Chris, he draped his arm across her shoulders and the two of them waited for Amy.

Amy smiled a little at Henry. "You had my back so now I've got yours ok?" She said with a smile giving him a quick hug. Henry Jr smiled at her and watched as Amy moved to stand over with Bell and Chris, the three of them disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Once they had gone Paige stepped forward and placed her hands on her daughters' shoulders causing them to look at her. "We have to go." She said softly. "Girls your Aunts and I need you to come with us, we need all the whitelighter help we can get."

"But…" Charlie said looking round at her brother. Seeing the look he was giving her she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. She stood from the coffee table and leaned forward kissing Henry Jr on the cheek. "I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too Cookie-dough." Henry said as he watched her move to stand beside their Aunt Piper.

Gracie stood up next and leaned forward hugging her brother tightly afraid to let go of him. "I love you." Gracie said with a sad sniff as she pulled away.

"Make me proud little girly." Henry Jr said with a smile. "Love you more."

Paige waited until Gracie had moved to stand beside Phoebe before she walked over and squatted down at Henry's side so she was eye level with her son. Sucking in a breath she ran her hand over her son's head and smiled at him sadly. Not a dry eye was present in the room.

"You always did know how to keep me on my toes." She said with a small smile. "If it wasn't demons it was orbing into trees and falling out of them." The others in the room laughed. "Keep going kiddo. I love you so much." Paige kissed Henry on the forehead. She left her lips there longer than she needed to but she just wanted to stay there a little bit longer, not leave her sick son's side.

Pulling away Paige stood up and Henry Jr took a hold of her hand. "I love you Mom." He said sadly giving her hand a weak squeeze."

Paige nodded her head and let go of his hand slowly walking over to stand with her sisters. Piper and Phoebe both blew kisses to their nephew who smiled as he pretended to catch them. Ebony placed her hand on Paige's shoulder and the line of witches disappeared as the air rippled. Henry Jr let out a sigh and moved so he was looking up at the ceiling a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Henry Sr. looked at everyone else in the room and caught Coop's eyes, the cupid gave him an encouraging smile but something told he police officer Coop was having trouble believing it also. Taking a deep breath Henry turned his attention to his son and took a hold of his hand.

_

* * *

_The flash of purple light finally landed, it landed in the headmaster's office. Bell, Amy and Chris looked around, the room needed a good clean out. Leo hadn't had the time to keep involved with Magic School ever since Kayla and Wyatt's disaster of a wedding but the witches knew he was eager to get back to his duties and maybe once this had all blown over he could.

Chris walked over to the door and pulled it open relieved to find it was unlocked, he wasn't sure if they would be able to teleport outside the room since Magic School was acting a little funny, it had something to do with his Dad, Sam and Alexis not being able to hear their calls. After all if they knew the family was in trouble they would have done something to help, they wouldn't have just sat there. Turning round he looked at both girls who seemed to be having a hard time keeping it together, Chris swallowed as the tears stung the corner of his eyes.

"Guys." he said softly. "Come on lets go."

Bell nodded and wiped at her eyes before taking Amy's hand, the two of them jogged out the room and to the library where they hopped Alexis would still be. Chris stepped out of the room and closed the door over before turning to look at the girls who were jogging away from him, sucking in a breath he took off after them.

Amy and Bell stopped in front of the large library doors and dropped hands, they pushed on them and stepped into the room to see everyone arguing. What confused the girls even more was the fact Leo and Andy were there also arguing. Why hadn't anyone heard their calls for help?

"Hey!" Bell shouted through the loud noise of people screaming at each other. The screaming seemed to be directed at Merlin which caused her to frown.

Chris stopped behind the girls and sighed and the sight. "HEY!" He screamed so loud Bell and Amy winced as the sound defended them from behind. Thankfully it seemed to have stopped the arguing.

"Chris?" Leo said turning round to look at his panic stricken son. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You've gotta come home." Chris said quickly. "Junior got shot." he said as his voice started to break. "Please you've gotta come help him."

"What?!" Sam cried. "How didn't we hear the calls?"

"I don't know!" Victor yelled. "Not magical!"

"SHOT?!" Leo yelled thinking back to the prophecy.

"Guys!" Mark yelled.

"I'll go." Andy said and with that he faded in a shower of blue and white lights.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Piper whispered as the group walked along the passageway in silence, in the distance they could hear a strange noise but no one could tell what it was. Ebony closed her eyes over and tried to sense for the Source's magic, it was a nifty little trick her sister had taught her when she was younger and ever since she had been working for Barbus she had gotten a lot better at using it.

"Down here." Ebony said pointing. Taking the lead herself and Alec walked in front of the powerless witches and stopped in the entrance to a cavern. They watched shocked as Jenny kicked Skye in the gut causing her to fall down to the dirty floor.

"They're gonna kill each other!" Charlie gasped as she watched her cousins fighting.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye asked as she looked up at her older sister from where she lay on the floor.

"You really need to ask?" Jenny asked as she wiped away the blood from her mouth. She sighed seeing Skye look at her still, needing an answer. "Because I love you. You're my little sister isn't that enough?"

Skye shook her head and threw an energy ball at her sister, it caught Jenny on the right shoulder and sent her flying backwards. The infected witch got to her feet and looked at where her sister was lying holding onto her shoulder. "You shouldn't be here." She stated. "I'm evil."

"Skye!" Phoebe shouted coming into the light ignoring everyone else's pleas for her to be quiet. The girl in question spun round and looked at her mother through her blackened eyes. "Ladybug you don't need to be evil, you can be good if you want. Just let us help you."

Skye threw her hand out and threw Phoebe into the cave wall, Piper frowned and looked at her niece. "Do you want me to blow up your ass?!" She yelled.

"You don't have any powers." Skye spat.

Ebony sighed and quickly shimmered behind Skye, lifting her right hand she thrust it between Skye's shoulder blades and watched as her hand glowed a blue colour as all of the Source's magic was drained from her. Skye let out a painful whimper, something that caught Phoebe's attention as she was helped up by Paige and Piper while the twins rushed to help Jenny sit up. The group watched as Skye's eyes faded from black to their normal brown colour.

It was a horrible feeling, it felt like her soul had just been dipped in something evil. Taking her hand from Skye's back she watched as the young Halliwell slumped to the floor breathing heavily. Ebony looked down at her hand and watched as it stopped glowing, clutching onto her sides she sank to the floor. "Hurry up." she begged.

Piper quickly took the piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and unfolded it holding it up for her sisters to see. Thankfully each of the children had read the Book of Shadows so many times it didn't take long for the spell to be remembered.

"In this night and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient powers.

Bring your power to we sisters three and family,

We want the power, give us the power." Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted in perfect unison. Bright orbs flew into the cavern and hit the Halliwells. Each one let out a gasp as they suddenly felt whole again.

"Now!" Alec shouted as he threw the athame at Ebony. The young phoenix did nothing to move out the way and the athame caught her right in the stomach. Quickly Paige rushed over to help her while Charlie and Gracie healed up their cousins.

* * *

"The Book!" Sir Bediver cried as he watched the famous Book of Shadows open and it's pages filled with writing as the strange wind turned each page.

Once the text had been replaced the book closed itself over and the triqutra on the front glowed orange. Looking up he watched as bright lights flew into the kitchen and hit each of the Halliwells, there could not have been a more reassuring sight. The Halliwells each let out a gasp as they felt whole again, looking around at each other with smiles on their faces no one had a chance to say anything as a shout awoke them from their powerful trance.

"WYATT!" Letti screamed.

The Twice-Blessed woke up and orbed through to where Letti was sitting with Henry Jr, they had all taken it in turns since the sisters had left and it was supposed to be his go in about three minuets. When Wyatt reappeared in the living room he watched in horror as the golden glow stopped coming from Andy's hands and Letti stood watching with her hands over her mouth sobbing. Wyatt ran forward and looked at Andy confused, one he didn't know who the hell he had gotten there and two, he wanted to know why the healing wasn't doing anything. Andy turned his head and looked at Wyatt, slowly he shook his head. This resulted in Letti sobbing even louder.

"No." Wyatt said shaking his head in disbelief. The witchlighter held his own hands out over his little cousin and waited for the golden glow but it didn't come. "No, Henry come on!" Wyatt begged as the tears gathered in his eyes. "Please!" Wyatt perched himself on the edge of the sofa and pulled his little cousin into his arms sobbing while he held onto him tightly. He had hopped Henry would have sprung to life and told him to stop being so mushy but that didn't happen.

"Wy?" Mel's voice floated in from behind.

Wyatt turned his head round to look at everyone, his eyes locking onto his Uncle Henry's. Wyatt shook his head and Henry looked at him in horror, he had the whole 'Japanese horror film' look on his face, ghostly white with very wide eyes. Wyatt refused to let go of Henry Jr though, he sat rocking back and forth with the youngest Halliwell male in his arms, saying he was sorry over and over again.

Henry Mitchell Sr. stood in shock, his heart stopped beating as the pain hit him with one sudden blast, sucking in a breath the sobs escaped and he slowly sank to the floor Sir Kay and Kayla holding onto his arms as he fell to the floor. Kayla got down on her knees beside Henry and hugged him tightly while looking at Wyatt, Sir Kay let go of Henry's arm and glanced over to the other knights.

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt whispered as he held onto Henry Jr. "I am so sorry Junior, I promise we'll fix this. I promise."

It was just then that the jingle of orbs filled the room and no one in the living room dared to turn round, they didn't want to greet the new comers with teary faces and broken hearts but somehow they already knew something bad had happened. Paige took one look at the scene in front of her and screamed loudly, the painful noise ripping a piece of everyone's heart out.

"It has begun." Merlin said softly causing Leo to look at him through teary sea green eyes.

* * *

"Sage." An Elder said walking over to the Elder with his back turned towards him. "Henry Jr just died." He said with pain in his voice. "How could you let this happen?" He asked.

"The Halliwells need to be punished." Sage said turning round to face his fellow Elder. "Since Vivien is taking too long and trying to kill us off I thought we should step in."

"That is unethical!" The Elder shouted. "We are good we do not turn our backs on those who help us keep everything in check!"

"We also won't tell anyone else about this." Sage said as he looked at the younger Elder throwing his hands out and shocking him with his Elder bolts until there was nothing left. Sage smiled to himself and walked out of the room leaving nothing but a strange burn mark on the white floor_._

* * *

**Right ok, I know. How could I have done that to Henry Jr? Well to be honest I was thinking about killing off someone else and I realised Henry hasn't really been put in a life threatening situation yet and since it's usually The Halliwell-Wyatt siblings that get all the action I decided to let Henry Jr have a go at it. Please, please don't hate me. It'll all make sense in due time...**

**Well what can i say? Merlin is in trouble, Sage is looking a little evil to me and you guys finally got to see the REAL propechy! whoop! Well the next chapter is going to be a blast if I do say so myself, filled with lots of twists and turns and well, normal Halliwell drama! :)**

**In the next Chapter:**

**The Halliwells have to learn to get by without Henry Jr,**

**Andy takes matters into his own hands to protect the Halliwells,**

**The Elders get angry **

**and old faces return to leand a hand.**

**So I hope to see you for the next chapter: _Chapter 23- Filthy Little Whitelighters (When Magic Takes A Stand Part 1)-_**

**Until next time**

**D x**


	24. Filthy Little Whitelighters

Hey guys! Ugh, i am so sorry about the delay for this story. I've been off school sick for a week and then spent the whole of this week catching up on all the work that i missed. Man i wish it was still the summer holidays! =( Anyway, Chapter 23 is finally here and i hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. Kayla's Wyatt's girl and you've seen what can happen when you take her away, Wyatt gets very, _very_ angry.

**A/N: **I have some really scary news for all of you... There are only _**seven**_ chapters left in this story! It's scary I know, I'm scared, my friends are scared, hell my characters are scared! This is good for you readers out there because this means that the next seven chapters are going to be action packed. After all the Halliwells have to save the world and themselves and only have seven chapters to do it in! =) I really like this chapter, it has to be one of my faves so far. It is filled with lots of action, emotion and some old faces that I have really missed so I hope all of you enjoy reading it and have as much fun as I did writing it.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really do love hearing from you. Please stick around to see the end of this story, I know it won't dissapoint! Please continue to review! =)

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

**_WARNING: This chapter could cause some tears at the begining_**

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 23-Filthy Little Whitelighters**

**(When Magic Takes A Stand Part 1)**

That horrible silence the family had become accustom to was hanging in the air again suffocating everyone in the Halliwell Manor. Not much had happened since he had died, Wyatt had gotten up and left the room giving Paige and Henry a chance to hold their son. Charlie and Gracie had watched totally confused and heartbroken. Gracie sobbed her heart out in the sunroom, Charlie sat quietly nothing but a blank stare on her face. Everyone had gathered at the Manor, including the ones who had been at Magic School through the whole ordeal. There wasn't much to say, only that the family was broken once again and that Henry Samuel Victor Matthews-Mitchell Jr had faded from his mother's arms. Something that had confused the family greatly, it had brought back even more painful memories for Paige causing her to sob even more as her little boy faded from her arms. Andy decided it was because someone out there wanted his body to be preserved and right now that was the only explanation he could think of.

Tears fell, eyes were puffy and red rimmed, once again the Halliwell family was at a loss. Leo Wyatt sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands looking down on the golden box he had brought back from Magic School, he should have left the library and come home as soon as he had heard the prophecy, hell he should have come straight home after finding it but he didn't. He stayed and listened to Merlin's pathetic excuses and now his only nephew was gone, moved onto a 'better place.' He could almost hear Henry Jr's yell of despair when he realised he was stuck with his Grams. Henry and Penny argued like two stubborn mules, very entertaining to the others. _Exhausting_ for them. Then again maybe they could do something about this, maybe because his death was written on this bit of paper, maybe they could fix it. Leo had so many questions, so many things he wanted to ask the family but he knew he had to give them some time, he had to let them breathe before they got right back down to it.

* * *

Sam sat on the stairs in the hall with his head in his hands, his fingers gripping onto his silvery hair, he had let her down again. He was _always_ letting Paige down, he had left her as a child, become a drunken failure of a whitelighter/father and now after years of being there and trying to make it up to her, he had let her down again costing her son's life, costing his grandson's life. Sam inhaled sharply as the image of Henry Jr's pale, pale face clouded his mind again. He would never forget it, never forget seeing him lying there in Wyatt's arms, limp and unmoving. What he didn't understand was why it was Henry Jr? Not that he would wish it on anyone else, he just wanted to know why the prophecy had depicted _his_ death. How did it know that was going to happen? Was it all some sick foreseen joke and fate was dishing it out when it thought the time was right? They had to fix this, they had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Paige sat on the sofa, still perched on the edge of it she hadn't so much moved a muscle since Henry had faded from her arms, that still confused her, she was sitting with her eyes closed over and her head bowed one hand on the spot Henry Jr's head had been while he had been lying there. She was imagining him there, imagining him telling her he wasn't going to give up, but he had. He had given up and Paige was slightly disappointed in him, she knew he was strong enough to hold on but he didn't and somewhere deep down she hated her son for leaving. Paige had never been one for goodbye, it was just so final and she had never expected to say goodbye to her son so soon. When he moved out to start his own life, go to University and what not it would be; _'See you soon', 'Come back on Friday night to see me'_ it wouldn't be a proper goodbye, it would be a farewell until they saw each other again. Then something dawned on the broken hearted mother, he had said; _'I'll be seeing you' _to Bell, Amy and Chris. Was that his secret way of saying goodbye? Did he say it like that because he knew how much goodbye pained his mother? Paige would never know. And as her body shook violently as louder sobs escaped her lips, the warm comforting arms of her husband wrapped around her and he turned her into his chest as they both cried.

Henry sat holding onto his wife as he too cried, his cries were silent the only proof he was crying where the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He had seen this before, lost a few parolees in his line of work. He had witnessed painful goodbyes, known the pain of loosing someone when he hopped he could have saved them but this, this feeling was so much worse. Henry had to sit by helplessly while he watched his son fade from his grasp, he had to tell him to be strong, to keep fighting. He told Henry Jr magic would fix this, it always fixed things but the police officer knew better. Magic _didn't_ always fix things; Prudence Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell were prime examples of that theory. Henry had been scared before in his life, but never like this, never as scared as this.

The first time Henry Jr had been shot with a Darklighter arrow had terrified him but he knew he would be ok as long as someone healed him, so he had pulled the arrow from his son and called for Leo, who had answered. But when he was sitting in the living room watching over his son he couldn't call for anyone because they were either powerless or couldn't hear for some strange reason. Being part of the Halliwell family had taught Henry Mitchell so much, he didn't know families like this existed, he didn't know love like this existed. One of the most important things he had learned however was that everything happened for a reason and right now, holding onto his wife and looking at the spot Henry Jr had faded from he couldn't see it, he didn't understand it. What was the reason behind this?

* * *

The sobs escaped her lips as she cried in the sunroom holding onto her eldest Aunt, each tear rolled down her cheek quickly and fell from her face as she thought of all that had just happened, as she thought of what she had just lost. The tears were heavy and they were great, they showed no sign of stopping. Gracie Mitchell was at an all time low, she didn't know how to go on from here, she didn't know what to do next. Her whole life her older brother had been there to protect her, he had protected her from day one. From the monsters and demons that lurked in shadows, from the bullies at school, from anyone who had wanted to hurt her and that was how he died. He died because of her, because of his want, no _need_ to protect her. If she had just been stronger, if she wasn't so shy and scared she might have been able to do something but then again…

Maybe not.

The comforting gesture Piper was trying to give did not sooth, it just reminded Gracie of her brother, whenever she cried Henry Jr would take her into his arms and hold onto her tightly shushing her and running his hand over her hair. Piper was mirroring that gesture even though she didn't realise and Gracie didn't have the heart to stop her, because sitting there with her eyes closed over she pretended it was Henry Jr. She pretended her brother was there with her, keeping her safe. Gracie was scared of what tomorrow would bring, three was such a powerful number, with her family it was everything. Did this mean her and Charlie would have to wait at home and be babysat until they got rid of Vivien, Gracie didn't think she could handle that, she couldn't sit around and do nothing. She gripped tighter onto her Aunt Piper's arm while she continued to sob into her chest.

"Gracie shut up!" Charlie snapped loudly causing her Aunt and sister to look at her in shock. Charlie hadn't said a word or moved an inch since Chris had brought the twins through here and now she was yelling. "Just stop crying!" she said looking at her sister. "It isn't going to bring him back!"

Charlie's command had the opposite effect of what she wanted, it caused Gracie to cry even more. The eldest twin stood up and kicked the table sitting in front of her before leaving the room and stopping in the dining room where Gracie's cries could still be heard but they were not as loud. Charlie was upset, hell she was _furious_. How could he have been so selfish? How could he have just given up like that? He had promised, Henry Jr had promised he wouldn't give up, he promised he would always be around and just like that… He was gone and he had broken his promise. Something he _never _did. No matter how stupid the promise, no matter how hard it was he always found a way to keep it, that was one of the many things Charlie loved about her brother, he would go out of his way just to keep his promises, when he said; _'I promise'_ he meant it, he always thought it was such an important phrase so he had to keep it. Charlie frowned as she felt the tears trying to get out of her eyes again, she wasn't going to let them fall, not yet. She had to be strong for everyone else and she was too pissed off at her brother to cry. Charlie had followed her Aunt and Mother in that respect, she was pissed at Henry for leaving, she hated him for leaving. She hated her brother for leaving her when he had promised!

Charlie hated Henry.

"You promised!" Charlie shouted looking upwards, she didn't know if he could hear her, or even if he could see her but she felt the need to shout it anyway.

"Charlie?" Sam said walking into the dining room.

Charlie spun round to look at her grandfather, a frown and heartbroken look on her face. "He promised!" She shouted. "He promised he wouldn't leave!" The tears won and overpowered her, they rolled down her cheeks one after the other and Charlie buried her head in her hands. "He promised he'd always protect me and Gracie." She sobbed into her hands. Sam walked forward and took his granddaughter into his arms and held onto her tightly. "He promised Grandpa." She sobbed into Sam's chest.

* * *

Phoebe stood outside Wyatt's room for what had at least been ten minuets, she heard yelling and then walked up to the hall to find Kayla walking out of it with tears in her eyes, the door slamming behind her. Since then Phoebe had been standing at the door with her hand ready to knock, she just didn't have enough courage to move her hand forward and give a sharp, loud knock on the door. The aunt was riddled with grief and guilt, she had caused Wyatt's outburst she knew that, because of what she had said early to him about it being his fault Skye left had only left him insecure and now he blamed himself for not being able to heal Henry Jr. What kind of Aunt was she? She let one of her nephews die and she caused the other to have a breakdown and yelled at his fiancée, Paige won the award for being the coolest Aunt, Phoebe got the Golden Raspberry for being the worst Aunt in the world. Swallowing hard Phoebe knocked on the door loudly and opened it quickly before Wyatt could even give he a reply. She stepped inside and closed the door over before turning to face her nephew as he rolled over to look at her from his bed. Seeing who it was he groaned and rolled back onto his stomach placing his hands back under his pillow and placing his head on it, trying to block out everything, wishing Phoebe wasn't there.

Phoebe didn't know how to go about this. Sure she was good with the comforting talks but she wasn't sure about giving one when it was clear her nephew hated her. Phoebe sighed at her dramatics, she was really silly sometimes. Phoebe stepped forward with the intention of sitting on the edge of Wyatt's bed but she decided that was maybe a little too fast considering what had happened so she stopped and placed two fingers through her belt loops on her jeans.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said softly. "I know that sorry won't be enough but I just wanted to say that I am truly, deeply sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Parents do crazy things when their children are in danger but, I hope to god you never hit anyone, and I hope to god no one ever hits you again." Phoebe blinked away the tears. "I know you're up here because you think it's your fault Henry's gone and that's my fault. I made you loose all the faith you had in yourself and I'm so sorry. It's not your fault he's not here, you did all you could." Phoebe sniffed. "And I am so, so sorry sweetie." Phoebe looked down at her feet not noticing how Wyatt had sat up to look at her.

"But it wasn't enough." Phoebe looked up suddenly. "It wasn't enough to save him." Wyatt broke down crying again as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh honey!" Phoebe cried as she quickly made her way over to Wyatt and sat down on his bed taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

* * *

Skye sat rocking back and forth in the corner of the attic huddled right up against the wall as she sobbed into her hands. No one could get anywhere near her, if they got closer she would just start sobbing even louder. Coop sat holding onto Jenny while Letti and Chris tried to get near Skye, the other witches were looking through the Book of Shadows, making potions, trying anything…they just had to get Henry Jr back.

Skye sobbed into her hands with her eyes closed over tightly, no matter how hard, no matter how tight she squeezed her eyes shut the tears still managed to escape and flow down her cheeks. This was all her fault, she had killed her youngest male cousin. If she hadn't cast that sound proof spell the whitelighters would have been able to get to Henry Jr in time and save him. If she hadn't turned evil the family wouldn't have lost their powers and someone could have healed Henry. He would still be here and the family would be concentrating on finding Vivien and taking her out, after all she still had Excalibur. If she hadn't become evil…everything might have worked, but Wyatt might have become evil instead.

Skye suddenly stopped sobbing and she lifted her head from her hands and looked into the worried faces of her sister and cousin. There was no time for sobbing, no time for the whole; _'it's all my fault'_ act, she had to do something and she _could_ do something. Quickly pushing herself to her feet Skye stood to her full height and wiped away her tears and blew out a large breath of air.

"Skye?" Chris asked looking at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Skye nodded her head and stepped forward hugging her sister and cousin. Placing one arm around them both. Chris and Letti shared a look before placing their arms around the young witch and each other. Skye kissed them both on the cheek and pulled away with a skip in her step. She made her way over to the Book of Shadows ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving her, flicking through the pages she stopped on the spell she wanted and she began setting up the candles in front of the book, this caused everyone to frown.

"Skye you can't summon Henry Jr." Dylan said softly in case she started to cry again.

"Summon?" Danny asked. "Wait, as in a ghost?" He asked a little shocked.

Jason turned round and rolled his eyes at the young police officer before remembering that he had never seen them do anything like that so he let the sarcastic comment slide and simply nodded his head.

"I'm not going to summon Henry." Skye said a matter-of-factly. "Mellie can you light the candles for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…" Mel looked at her older brother, was she meant to help her or…

"I got it." Alec said with a sigh and he pointed at the candles and tiny little orange embers flew from his fingertips and landed on each candlewick, he smiled and placed his hands in his pockets only to receive a slap from his niece. Frowning he turned to look at her. "What?!" He whispered loudly.

"Not helping." She said looking at Skye.

"Oh." Alec said as realisation hit him. "I could always blow them out?"

Chris threw his hands in the air and looked upwards thinking _'why me?'_ to himself, calming himself down he looked over at Coop for some help after all Skye was _his_ daughter.

The Cupid caught Chris' message and let go of Jenny before standing from the old pink sofa, the concerned father walked over to where his daughter was standing by the book and placed his hands down on the text just before she started to cast. This caused Skye to look up at him confused.

"Honey," Coop said sweetly, in fact it was almost too sweet. "Who are you trying to summon?" He asked. "And do you think this is a good idea?"

Skye nodded her head. "I'm trying to summon a friend, I met him earlier and maybe he'll be able to help us. After all he was the one who told me the prophecy was a fake."

"What?" Letti asked confused.

Alexis groaned. "Long story, we just hadn't time to explain yet."

"Who's your friend?" Mel asked, she couldn't help herself but her cousin had gone a little crazy. A mixture of grief and wanting to do something about it, to be honest Mel was quite surprised it was Skye acting crazy she had pictured it being Paige.

"King Arthur." Skye answered.

"What?!" Kayla yelled looking up from the potion she was making with Bell. "Well this is a really bad idea!"

"You saw the King?" The Knights and Merlin asked in unison.

"You'll all see the King if you shut up." Skye said and she pulled her Dad's hands off of the Book. "Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide." Skye cast before anyone could get another word in. The gang waited with baited breath to see if King Arthur would appear in the centre of the candles, instead they got someone they were not expecting to see.

"Grams?" Chris said as Penny Halliwell appeared in the circle.

"Hello my darlings." Penny said sweetly, she turned to look at Skye. "Sweetheart you cannot see Henry Jr yet." She said sadly.

"Uh…" Skye said looking at her great-grandmother. "I wasn't actually looking for him, or you for that matter. No offence!"

"I see." Penny said with a slight frown. "Who were you looking for?"

"King Arthur." Skye answered looking down at her feet as she felt the intensity of Grams' glare increase.

"I see." Penny said folding her arms across her chest. "Well. I am afraid he can't come right now. Skye you don't know what you're dealing with here. Why didn't any of you stop her?" She asked rounding on the other witches.

"Hey!" Bell shouted as she threw a handful of salt into the potion pot. "We're trying to do a million and one things down here. Tell Henry not to get too comfy we're going to bring him home."

"Not with a potion and not with a spell you're not." Grams said with almost a small smirk on her face.

"Well there goes that idea." Amy said as she put the wooden spoon down.

Jenny frowned at all of this, could Grams not have told them this before they spent the last hour trying spells and potions. "Start talking woman." Jenny said reminding Penny of Piper when she said that.

"You're going to face a lot my darlings in such a very short time and you are going to have to go against everything you believe in." Grams said with a small smile.

"Care to explain?" Chris asked with a frown.

"I can't."

_"Of course."_ The young witchlighter said with a sigh.

"Just know that if things go to plan, you'll be happy again and you won't need to run anymore." Grams looked at them with the 'parting' look on her face. "Blessed Be my darlings and remember you are surrounded by friends but also enemies." With that the wise spirit disappeared and the candlewicks went out, the attic was left in silence.

Trying to wrap his head around the situation Coop turned to look at Skye again. "We need to know about that prophecy."

"Leo has it downstairs." Alexis said as she walked out of the attic, everyone else following her as she did so.

* * *

"Ok people lets get this show on the road!" Letti called as she walked down the stairs, she had managed to get out of the attic faster than Alexis and now she was leading the gang into the kitchen where she had last seen her Uncle Leo. Everyone took their time but soon enough the Halliwell family and their friends stood in the kitchen of the manor all looking at Leo Wyatt.

Leo looked around feeling a little nervous, Alexis walked forward and whispered something in his ear to which Leo nodded his head and stood.

"What's going on?" Paige asked with a small sniff as she wiped at her eyes, the crying had seemed to stop for the moment. No one knew if that was because they were out of tears or because they were ready to start kicking ass again.

"Well," Skye said with a slight frown on her face, how was she going to explain this? "When I uh…became evil." She said noticing how everyone cringed at that statement. "I um ended up going to this other place. I don't know what it was or where it was but I was sent there so my soul couldn't be tainted by the evil in my body."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Piper asked with a frown.

Phoebe walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards and brought out a box of painkillers and placed them down on the kitchen table. "Ok sweetie continue." She said with a smile.

Skye shook her head at her mother. "Well when I was there I met King Arthur, or his um soul at least. He was kind of waiting there for me." Wyatt opened his mouth to speak. "Yes the Real King Arthur, the one who owned Excalibur before you." She said and Wyatt closed his mouth over. "Anyway," Skye continued. "He told me that we were being lied to, that the prophecy we found was a fake, it was to put us to the test."

"I'm sorry what?" Chris asked looking horrified. "Test?! How can that be a test?!"

Bell cringed as she looked at Chris, she couldn't really blame him for acting that way it was kind of nice to know he cared about her enough but getting angry wasn't going to fix anything. Bell reached down and took a hold of Chris' hand causing him to look at her, she shook her head once and Chris dropped the subject altogether.

"Well it's kind of like a twisted survival of the fittest thing I think." Skye explained. She turned to look at Merlin. "Then he said he was surprised you hadn't picked up on it."

Merlin frowned deeply. "But I had." He said softly. "I realised it and never said a word because I thought it was all a mistake. I had heard stories about the second prophecy but I thought it was a lie. If I had known I would have…"

"Told us?" Piper asked with hurt in her voice. "It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Hang on two seconds!" Danny said interrupting everything. "You're telling me that Skye met the King Arthur and you guys found a prophecy that's about you and it was fake so now there's a new one and Merlin lied?"

"Pretty much yeah." Wyatt said.

"Fantastic." Danny said sarcastically as he picked up the box of pain killers and popped two pills in his mouth swallowing them dry.

Jason patted Danny on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it still confuses the lot of us."

"Then I found that gold box at Magic School." Alec said pointing to the box in front of Leo.

"Leo opened it after him and Andy nearly beat the hell out of Merlin." Alexis said.

"We took a few swings at Merlin." Victor said indicating to himself and Sam. "And the box started talking."

"It what?" Henry asked Victor.

Leo sighed and looked at his family before looking down at the box and opening it for the second time that day.

The bright golden light shone from the open box and whispers filled the air once again. Leo took the scroll into his hands and the ribbon vanished again before it floated out of his hand just like it had one at Magic School. Those who had not seen it before watched in shock as the loud voice boomed and the ancient whispers talked at the same time. The scroll glowed golden again before the female voice began to speak.

_'An ancient treasure passed from king to king, what was once told shall no longer be._

_A shot fired a death will come, _

_Rules broken consequences damned shall return the one._

"What the hell?" Paige gasped as she felt the tears spring to her eyes again. The prophecy had just described her baby boy's death. It had all been foreseen or whatever. She placed a hand over her mouth as the female voice began to talk again.

_'With the killing of a hag three times three shall be the nine,_

_Removing the hands of space and time. _

_Three shall return to whence they came,_

_A life sacrificed so the good can remain.'_

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak as the pause came but Leo shook his head and Wyatt closed his mouth over.

_'Children born of love, power and light, shall save the world from darkest night._

_Turned are the backs of ones who watched over with seeing eyes, _

_Tainted shall die never to ascend to sky._

_The nine shall rise once again, more powerful then ever before,_

_The Warren line will fight the good fight and remain for evermore.' _

The Next Generation of Halliwells looked at each other in fear, this was about them. Looking to the three sisters the children waited for answers but none of them could give any.

Leo ran his hands through his hair as the scroll wound itself back up and landed in the box. "All I can make out is the first part of the last paragraph." He said. "Three of love is Letti, Jenny and Skye, since they are part Cupid. Three of power are Wyatt, Chris and Mel since their mother is the most powerful good witch and each of them are technically twice-blessed born from a forbidden union." Leo paused as he looked at Charlie and Gracie.

"And Me, Gracie and Junior are the three of light because our Mom is the first ever witchlighter right?" Charlie asked her Uncle. Leo nodded his head. "Well unless we have a secret sibling this can't be right because Henry's not here. The prophecy even predicted his death."

"But," Kayla said causing everyone to look at her. "Something about consequences dammed will return the one. That means he could come back. That means we can save him right?" Kayla looked at Leo.

"I'm not sure." Leo answered honestly. "We need to figure out the rest of this thing."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Paige asked as she walked over to touch the piece of paper. "Lets get to it."

* * *

Andy frowned as he orbed back up into the white surroundings he knew and hated. Looking around he saw that there was no one there, not a golden cloaked pain in the ass anywhere. That was strange, after all someone had called him to come up here, if he had it his way he would have been back down at the Manor helping Leo and Merlin explain the second prophecy but no, someone was screwing around with him and now he had to get to the bottom of it. Walking along the empty chamber Andy spotted the golden cloaks in the distance, they were all huddled together, it looked like a meeting of some sort. That caused Andy to frown, why was he called up here if there was a meeting? Usually the Elders hated having whitelighters around during the meetings. Spying an Elder over by the large golden doors Andy frowned, he wasn't with the others and his hood moved slightly, it looked like a nod. Andy looked over his shoulder at the group of Elders talking before he walked over to the single Elder.

Andy reached the Elder by the doors and was pulled behind a pillar before he could say anything or object. Andy was about to yell when the person wearing the golden coloured cloak dropped their hood and Andy looked at the young man in front of him confused. It had been a while since he had seen this man but Andy recognised him straight away even though he was dressed in the wrong outfit.

"J.D what are you doing here?" Andy whispered to the young whitelighter in front of him.

"Andy you have got to listen in on that meeting." J.D told him. J.D was a young man who the Charmed Ones and Billie had met after finding a demon who trapped victims in photographs, it was no secret that the young man had fallen for a Miss Billie Jenkins, but nothing really happened between them and he moved onto the afterlife, becoming a whitelighter and he was still up to his old troublesome ways.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"There were rumours, everyone thought they were a load of rubbish but…" J.D quickly pulled off the golden velvety cloak and thrust it at Andy. "Just put this on and get over there!" J.D said.

Andy looked at the whitelighter in front of him and then the cloak in his hands, it was true rumours had been going around and they were causing fear and panic to build, something the magical community did not need. Andy quickly pulled the cloak on and put the hood up so it was covering his face, he had a really bad feeling about this but never the less he did as J.D asked.

"Get outta here." Andy whispered and just like that J.D nodded his head and disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Andy turned and made his way over to where the other Elders were standing he slid in beside Kevin and Sandra, he recognised them because they both had their hoods down. The Elders were strange creatures, some did not like having hoods up to shield their faces, others did. Andy slid in beside them and looked at Kevin, his hood moving slightly. The young Elder frowned but got Andy's message and nodded his head once before turning his attention back to the Elder who seemed to be calling the shots. Sandra watched Kevin confused before glancing at the Elder between them, she swallowed, she could sense his whitelighter orbing pattern and tried her hardest not to make a special of herself. She only prayed none of the other Elders could sense Andy's presence. When this meeting was over, the fiery woman was going to have a word with young Andrew.

"As you all know," The Elder in the centre of the group said as he stood with his back to the other Elders. "The Halliwells have found the second prophecy meaning they are almost there. If we do not do something the Warren line will become unstoppable."

Andy frowned, shouldn't Elders be _happy_ about that?

"Why is that so bad?" A young female Elder asked confused. "I mean evil would never win, the world would be safe."

"Safe?!" The Elder laughed and turned round to face the group. Andy frowned, of course it was Sage leading this meeting. "How many innocent people have died at the Warren line's hand?" Sage asked. "How many more have to die? How many times has magic been exposed?" He asked.

Some of The Elders nodded their heads along with Sage while others stood looking worried. Andy, Kevin and Sandra were among the very few who were worried.

"I say enough is enough, if we can't get rid of their powers I say we get rid of them." Sage said and cheers erupted in the heavens. "The Charmed Ones never should have been allowed to have children, their children are more dangerous than themselves. Many will die at their hand."

Andy's jaw dropped as he stood looking around the room, looking around the people who were meant to trust the Halliwells. Who were meant to look out for them and the rest of the magical community.

"I here by banish the Halliwells from the magical community!" Sage yelled. "They are evil and anyone caught helping them will be punished!" More cheers filled the air as other worried Elders looked around in silence, someone had to step in and stop this before it got out of hand. "I have contacts and they will attack the Halliwell Manor and kill all who get in the way on our command. The Halliwells are as good as dead!"

More cheers and only a handful of gasps.

Andy turned and looked at Kevin who nodded his head very slowly, Andy had to get out of there and warn the Halliwells, he had to get them away. Andy quickly excused himself and ran back over to where he had been standing with J.D quickly he ripped the golden cloak from his form and orbed out of the heavens dressed in his shirt and jeans.

Sage smiled as he looked around the Elders. "Anyone have a problem with this?" He asked.

The young female Elder stepped forward. "Yes." She said angrily. "Have you lost your mind?!" She yelled.

Sage simply turned to her and used his Elder bolts on her causing her to scream before exploding. He turned to look at the other Elders, the ones who were going to challenge him stepped back amongst the others and said nothing. "Good." he said with a smile. The Elder waved his hand and a demon appeared in a shower of orbs at his side. "You have a go." The demon nodded and Sage waved his hand sending him back down to earth so he could shimmer to the Underworld.

Kevin and Sandra looked at each other, Sage had just brought a demon to the heavens. This was far worse than anyone had thought.

"Any volunteers?" Sage asked. Three Elders stepped forward and Sage smiled at them before nodding his head in approval. "Good luck." He said. The three male Elders disappeared in a shower of orbs.

* * *

The shower of blue and white orbs landed in the hallway of the Manor, Andy looked around as he heard faint talking, they weren't in the living room. Opting for the kitchen he ran through the dining room and nearly cried in relief when he saw everyone gathered in the kitchen, this was making his job a little easier. "Guys!" Andy yelled causing Piper to jump and blow up the vase sitting on the kitchen table.

"Andy!" Piper shouted turning round to look at him. She was about to yell at him when she noticed the look of worry on his face her hands fell back down to her sides. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We don't have time." Andy said. "You guys need to get out of here, all of you."

"Why?" Wyatt asked the worried whitelighter.

"Because you've just been banished from the Magical Community and if you don't shift your asses out of this house you're going to be killed!" Andy yelled.

As soon as the words had left his mouth demons shimmered in to the kitchen causing him to frown. Quickly the witches began kicking ass while Andy barked orders at them. Leo picked up the golden box while Alexis and Merlin started grabbing pots, Alexis orbing potion ingredients into them. Andy thought about the other things they would need, The Book of Shadows and scrying equipment. This was just fantastic.

"Who's trying to kill us?!" Letti yelled as she kicked a demon in the face.

"Can't you guess?!" Andy yelled over the roar of the exploding demons as he grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it into the chest of a demon. "Someone get the book and scrying stuff!" He yelled.

"Got it!" Mel shouted as she disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"MEL!" Wyatt yelled as he blew up two demons with his wall of fire. There were far too many demons for his liking after one was killed more just appeared. Wyatt turned to look at Chris. "Hey Chris!" Wyatt called. "I'm predicting a storm!"

Chris smiled at his older brother and let his eyes cloud over white before he threw his Elder bolts at the demons. Leo Wyatt joined in with his youngest son taking out as many as he could. Wyatt looked over at Bell. "We need a little gust of wind here!" he shouted. Bell threw her hands out at the same time as Wyatt and a large fireball hit the line of already crackling demons taking them out in one blow. Chris' eyes went back to their normal colour and he panted a little as more demons shimmered into the room, this really wasn't working.

"We need to get out of here now!" Andy yelled. "Grab a whitelighter and everyone meet at…" Andy spoke in tongues for the last part of the sentence. Seeing Danny firing his gun at the demons he sighed and grabbed a hold of the young policeman and pushed him over to Leo who orbed out with Victor, Henry and Mark.

"I can't speak tongue!" Ebony cried as she threw an energy ball at a demon that was advancing on Bell.

Sam ran over to her and whispered in her ear grabbing Alec, Amy, Bell and Kayla on the way.

"Oh!" Ebony said as she watched Sam disappear out of the kitchen with the people he had grabbed. Ebony launched another couple of energy balls and looked at the stuff in the kitchen that had been left behind she concentrated hard and managed to shimmer out a few more ingredients. She took that opportunity to grab Dylan and Jason. She looked at the sisters, Wyatt and Chris.

"Go!" Paige shouted. "Charlie, Gracie get Jenny and Skye and follow Ebony!" She shouted.

"But Mom!" Gracie shouted as she absorbed an energy ball and sent it back.

"NOW!" Paige yelled.

The twitches grabbed a hold of their cousins and orbed out following Ebony's shimmer.

"We need Mel!" Piper shouted as she realised her daughter was yet to come down from the attic.

"I got her Aunt Piper!" Letti shouted as she concentrated really hard and managed to heart out of the room.

Sir Kay drew his sword back from the belly of a demon and looked around. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Just keep going!" Piper shouted as she flicked her fingers and killed another two demons.

"Ok next!" Andy shouted.

Alexis answered this call and she took Merlin, Coop and the knights out of the room disappearing with them in a shower of blue and white lights while she still held onto the pot filled with potion ingredients.

* * *

Mel orbed into the attic stunned to find it pretty quiet, she looked around quickly. Running over to where the potion mess had been left from earlier she grabbed a few different coloured vials and placed them in the pockets on her skirt. She frowned wishing she knew how to speak tongue after all she could just orb everything to the secret meeting place. Turning she ran over to the map of the city and picked up the scrying crystal.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Mel turned round and her jaw slackened, if it had been possible it could have fallen off, there standing in front of the attic door where three men dressed in golden robes. Mel gulped loudly as she watched them take a step towards her, she was in so much trouble. Two of them raised their hands and Elder bolts came shooting from their palms towards her, a scream escaped her lips as she dove out the way. The blue and white electricity hit the back wall leaving a rather large burn on the wood. Mel looked back round at the Elders and lifted her hands flicking her fingers trying to make one of them explode, nothing happened.

More Elder bolts came towards her and Mel quickly lifted her hands and froze them before moving out the way again, this time the bolts hit the windows causing them to shatter. A flash of pink light appeared at her side and Mel looked to see Letti had joined her. Just like herself the young half Cupid looked at the Elders in shock. This time all three Elders lifted their hands and more bolts came towards both girls. Mel quickly froze while Letti threw her hands out and two of the bolts turned and moved back at the Elders while the third one disappeared in a flash of pink light and appeared directly in front of the Elder who had been standing in the middle of the other two.

"What is going on?!" Letti cried as she stood beside Mel both girls had their hands ready to fend off the next attack. The Elder who had been hit directly in the chest with his own Elder bolts hadn't moved after being thrown to the floor, the other two had however.

"I think this is the problem Andy was trying to get at." Mel said as she flicked her fingers trying to blow up the other two Elders, it still did nothing.

"Mel get the book and lets go!" Letti shouted as she threw her hand out sending one of the two Elders to the floor. "Now!" Letti shouted.

Mel did as she was told and quickly squatted down to pick up the items she had dropped to the floor, she watched in horror as one of the Elders orbed out of the room, he had been looking at the Book. Mel quickly held her hands out. "Book!" She yelled. Thankfully the Book of Shadows disappeared in a swarm of orbs just as the Elder arrived next to the podium. The old family heirloom landed in Mel's arms as she watched Letti throw back the Elder bolts.

There was no way they were going to get out of here. Letti was thrown across the floor as a demon shimmered into the attic to lend the Elders a hand. Mel flicked her fingers and blew up the demon, she was distracted long enough to have a bolt of energy hit her, it smacked her in the arm causing the book to fall from her grasp as she fell to the floor. Letti pushed herself up and gasped at what she saw, Mel on the floor with a lot of blood coming from her arm and The Elders going towards the book. Letti threw her hand out and knocked the Elders backwards with her normal telekinesis.

"Wyatt!" Letti yelled. "Chris!" quickly the young half-cupid made her way over to her little cousin and grabbed the Book of Shadows from the floor. She got down on her knees and placed Mel's head in her lap. She noticed the swirl of blue and white orbs appear around her and Mel, grabbing a hold of the map and scrying crystal also, the two girls disappeared from sight in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"NO!" The Elders shouted as they pushed themselves back up in time to see the two Halliwell girls vanish from view.

* * *

The Elders stood talking in hushed tones, they had separated into what looked like two groups, the ones who were with Sage, agreeing to attack the Halliwells, while the other group was filled with Elders who didn't want to do this but knew better than to voice their views. Sandra and Kevin were in this group, the two Elders who had known each other for a long time stood talking with the other worried Elders, Sage was messing up the Magical Community and if they weren't careful everything would shift and the natural balance would be destroyed.

"What do we do?" Sandra whispered to Kevin and the other Elders around her, they had each sworn to protect the magical world and this was what they were doing. Everything said in this little meeting would near reach the other Elder's ears, Sage would never hear a word that was said.

"We wait for Andy to return I guess." Kevin said with a sigh.

"I hope they got out in time." Kheel said with worry in his voice.

* * *

Piper stood looking at Andy in shock as he stood in front of her, slowly his mouth closed over after dropping the last bomb shell on the Halliwells and their friends. Piper opened her mouth a few times trying to get out a sentence but it was proving to be difficult, turning to look over her shoulder she watched as her husband continued to heal her daughter after her attack. Piper turned back around to look at Andy glancing at Letti as she did so.

"You're telling me," Piper said softly, but the anger was present in her voice. "That the Elders are the ones behind this?" She asked. "That they are the ones who sent the demons to kill us and who…" She looked at Letti. "Attacked Letti and Mel?" She asked.

Andy nodded his head and so did Letti. "Aunt Piper." Letti said standing up. "It was bizarre, I know Elders go crazy every so often but this was worse. They were hell bent on killing me and Mel. One of them kept trying to get the Book and then well…" Letti stopped and looked at her little cousin.

"And you're sure it was the Elders?" Piper asked.

"Yes!" Letti cried. "Golden robes, Elder Bolts and all. Aunt Piper I swear it!"

Piper sighed and looked at Andy. "And when exactly did you find out The Elders wanted to oh I don't know…KILL US?!" She yelled causing everyone in the room of the 'safe-house' to wince.

"Piper I only found out just before I orbed into the manor tell you we had to get out." Andy said looking at the woman he had known for a very long time. "I promise."

Piper sighed and nodded her head before walking back over to where Mel was lying on the sofa, Leo still trying to heal her. Piper sat on the arm of the sofa closest to Mel's feet since Chris had occupied the other, trying to lend his Dad a hand. Piper looked at her son and she could tell he was scared, the Elders going crazy was brining back a few horrible memories, she knew that much. Glancing to Wyatt she watched as he stood against the doorframe playing with his bottom lip with two fingers. Kayla standing next to him watching him with a worried look on her face.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked Andy. "Sit around here and wait until the Elders come get us?" She asked.

Andy shook his head. "No, I have an idea." He said. "Plus you won't be able to stay here for much longer, Kathryn's place is going to be near the top of their list where to look." Phoebe nodded.

Paige walked into the living room with a large jug of green coloured liquid Bell followed behind carrying a mountain of glasses in her hands. Everyone turned to look at the two females in disapproval.

"Couldn't you have made it any other colour?" Henry asked his wife.

Paige shook her head. "Nope." She set out the glasses with Bell and began to pour the liquid into each glass, there was about three mouthfuls in each. "Right everyone take one. Guzzle it down and hopefully the Elders shouldn't be able to sense us."

"_Hopefully_?" Skye asked as Bell handed her a filled glass.

Bell nodded. "Hopefully. Bottoms up." Bell said and she quickly downed the glass screwing her face up in discomfort. Taking the glass away from her lips she frowned and coughed. "I've had worse." She said her voice a little raspy.

"I hate this." Jenny groaned as she downed her glass. "Belch!" she coughed after swallowing.

"Do I have to drink this?" Danny asked looking at the glass of green liquid he had been handed.

"Afraid so." Paige said sympathetically.

Andy quickly downed his and turned to look at Piper. "Make sure Mel takes one when she's awake and I want you all to stay here ok? Put crystals around the place, cast spells I don't care just don't leave this house got it?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Where are you going anyway?" Alec asked.

"To get some help." He looked at Alexis. "Listen for my call ok?" The woman nodded and Andy quickly disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Once his orbs had left the room Mel gasped as her eyes opened the pain suddenly vanished from her body. "Oh…Ow." She groaned as everyone made their way over to see her.

* * *

Vivien frowned as she watched the shower of blue and white lights appear in front of her, she looked at the Elder in front of her and her frown deepened. "Well?" She asked. "Did we get them?"

The Elder shook his head sadly. "I am afraid not, Melinda was injured but we did not manage to kill anyone. All of your demons failed."

Vivien sighed and turned to look at the sword that sat in the stone not that fair away from her. "They will be coming for this soon and we can't let that happen." She said. "Tell Sage he better come up with a plan and quickly."

The Elder nodded and orbed out of the Underworld leaving Vivien alone for a moment, Barbus walked into the room disturbing the silence. "I hope you know what you're doing." he said with a slight hiss. "I've worked with Elders before, not a good thing."

* * *

A cold chill fell into the room and as much as she didn't want to she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly and she was met with darkness, rolling over a small groan escaped her lips as she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it read 3.42 am. Feeling another cold chill caused her to become fully awake as she sat up fully in her bed, looking around she saw nothing that seemed dangerous but there was always danger lurking in the darkness.

"Honey what's wrong?" A sleepy voice came from next to her.

Turning her head she looked to the side with a small yet guilty smile on her face as her husband pushed himself up onto his elbows looking pretty tired.

"I'm not sure." She replied looking around. "I could have sworn…"

"AHHH!"

A scream filled the air causing the couple who had been a sleep to sit up properly. "Abby." She whispered before throwing the duvet cover off herself and making a break for the door. She ran leaving her startled husband behind.

"Billie?!" He called as he threw the duvet off himself and took off after his wife, running to catch up with her.

Billie Jenkins-Gordon stopped outside the door of her four year old daughter's room and she waited to see if she could hear anything, hearing her daughter's sobs caused her to frown and the worried mother quickly threw the bedroom door open, with a wave of her hand she sent the dark figure that was standing by her daughter's bed into the wall. Flicking her right hand she turned on the light and made her way over to her daughter's bed, picking up the small blonde sobbing girl and backing up towards the door.

Life had been good to Billie after she had lost her sister, she finally made up with the Halliwells and became part of the family. She watched the Next Generation grow before she decided it was time for her to get her own life, she left San Francisco after a few very painful goodbyes and found herself living and working in London, England. She had fallen in love and married and had been blessed with a little girl of all her own. Although the witching world was quiet in London Billie still helped those in need and taught at a school near her home where she filled the young pupils' heads with stories of magic and adventure, it had been a good life and now looking at the figure lying on the floor of her daughter's room Billie knew it was about to go down hill.

"Billie?!"

Turning round Billie met the worried face of her mortal husband, Fraser, after all this time it was still a little hard to get used to the wake up calls in the middle of the night demons gave. Handing over the little girl Billie watched with a smile as Fraser took Abby from her arms and held her in his own a hand on the back of her head trying to comfort her.

"Stay here." Billie said as she walked into the room fully.

Billie cautiously walked over to where the figure was lying, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it let out a groan. Taking a step back she watched as they orbed out and then orbed back in reappearing in the same spot, this time standing. Billie frowned and lowered her hands back down to her sides, she had just thrown a whitelighter across the room…whoops!

"Blue and white mean good right?" Fraser asked.

"It's a whitelighter." Abby said in a quite voice as she held onto her Dad's neck, her tears finally stopping.

"Before you throw me into a wall again I need your help."

Billie frowned as she watched the person sort them self out, the person looked vaguely familiar, yes Billie had seen him before. It was just his name, what was his name again? She had seen him shortly after Melinda Halliwell had been born. "Andy?" Billie asked.

"Oh so you do remember me." Andy Trudeau said with a smile as he looked at the young witch in front of him. "Sorry about the whole orbing into the wrong room." he said with a sheepish smile. He looked over at the little girl and man at the doorway. "Sorry uh…"

"Fraser." Billie's husband said with an unsure look on his face. "This is Abby."

Andy waved his hand at the little girl who gave him a frown in response. He turned his attention back to Billie. She looked very different from the last time he had seen her, her long blonde locks had been cut into a bob and she had some golden brown coloured highlights. She still had the cheeky look on her face however.

"Not to sound rude or anything." Billie said looking at Andy. "But what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Well I may have forgotten about the time change but we have a problem. The Halliwells are in trouble."

"What?" Billie asked confused. "What kind of trouble?" She asked worry hitting every inch of her. "Is everyone ok?"

Andy frowned and shook his head. "Henry Jr's dead." He said.

Billie gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as she looked at the whitelighter with tears in her eyes, she could remember changing the little guy's diaper and playing orb and seek with him. He was like a little brother to her, all the Halliwell kids were little siblings to her. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Elders have gone crazy and banished them from the Magical Community, they tried to kill Mel and Letti and nearly succeeded."

"The Elders?!" Billie cried outraged. "W-what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Come with me to San Francisco, we need to get as much help as we can and find a safe place for everyone to meet. Anyone caught helping will be punished."

"Punished?" Fraser asked. He shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea." He stated.

Billie turned round and looked at her husband and daughter. "I have to, the Halliwells are family. I may not seem them as often as I'd like but I still keep in touch with them."

Fraser looked at Abby, then to Billie and then to Andy. He didn't want to say yes in case he never saw his wife again, this was one of the things he hated about being married to a witch, he never knew when she'd go off on some demon fight and never come back. It was something he feared every single day and the fact his daughter would be fighting demons when she was older didn't settle him at all. He looked at Billie and realised he couldn't say no, the Halliwells were her family too, just as much as him and Abby and he couldn't turn his back on his family so why should Billie have to turn her back on hers?

The few times he had met the Halliwells he had loved them, they had welcomed him into their family with open arms, sent birthday gifts, Christmas gifts and even after Abby was born they sent her presents and talked to her on the phone. Abby was as much a Halliwell as Billie herself. Fraser swallowed and nodded his head. Billie smiled and walked over hugging him and their daughter. Fraser sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to be kept in the loop at all times." He said.

Andy smiled. "I was hoping you were going to say that." He said with a smile.

* * *

Mel let out a sigh as she looked at the purple mark on her arm, yes she had been healed but it would take some time for the bruising to disappear, the young witchlighter looked up as Chris walked over and took a seat beside her on the sofa in the living room of Kathryn's house. Chris glanced down at the purple mark on his sister's arm and wished that she was wearing a long sleeved top so it would be covered. Who was he kidding? Halliwell females never dressed appropriately when fighting demons, it was all heels and clothes that were really hard to move around in.

"You ok?" Chris asked as he draped his arm across Mel's shoulders.

Mel nodded her head before leaning into her brother's chest. "Did Andy say where he was going?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "No." He said sadly.

"I hate waiting like this."

"Me too Mellie." Chris said as he sighed.

Mel looked up at her brother with little tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Do you think we'll get out of this?" She asked. "I mean The Elders are going to try and turn everyone against us."

Chris looked down at Mel as horrible images flooded his head, ones of his past life, ones of when he came to save Wyatt. He sighed and tightened his hold on his little sister. "We won't let them win Mel, we owe it to everyone and if people go with The Elders whatever, they don't have a brain." Chris smiled a little. "Remember what Grams said. "We're surrounded by friends."

Mel nodded her head and snuggled up against her brother, her eyelids growing heavy. She was really tired and it was only 7.45 pm. She had been tired for ages and the constant fighting for her life was starting to take it's tole on her. A small sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed over, Chris looked down and smiled when he saw Mel had fallen asleep. Shaking his head he placed a kiss on the top of her head and let out a sigh of his own as he relaxed into the sofa, he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Charlie smiled at her cousins on the sofa, pain tugging at her heart wishing that her older brother was there to hug her like Chris hugged Mel. She knew she could get an almost brotherly hug from any of the guys there but none of them were like Henry's hugs, he had the big brother hug. With a sad sigh Charlie pulled her dark locks up into a ponytail and walked up stairs to find Gracie, she had last seen her little sister in Kayla's old room crying, Kayla and Bell trying to do something to make her feel better, they were doing Charlie's job. Charlie had never been good at the whole big sister thing, yes she got worried about her sister but she was still a little sister, Henry Jr had been the one who acted like the eldest and now he wasn't there Charlie felt a little out of depth. Walking up the stairs Charlie met her Aunt Piper who gave her a little smile.

"You ok sweetie?" Piper asked.

Charlie nodded and continued walking up the stairs. "Fine."

"Good. Me and Kathryn are going to try and whip up some dinner." Piper said with a smile. "Have you seen Chris?"

"He's with Mel, they're both a sleep on the sofa." Charlie answered. Piper smiled and shook her head before continuing with her decent down to the ground floor. Charlie reached the top floor landing and paused, she looked back at her Aunt. She knew more than anyone how it felt… "Aunt Piper." Charlie said quickly before Piper disappeared off into the kitchen. Piper stopped and looked back up the stairs. "Can I talk to you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Piper said with a smile. She turned bad walked back up the stairs taking a seat beside Charlie on the top one. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um…" Charlie started fidgeting with her hands. "When Aunt Prue died and you had to become the eldest how…how did you do it?" she asked.

"Oh." Piper said with a slight smile. "I see what's wrong here." Charlie looked at her Aunt. "It wasn't easy but I remembered that I had been an older sister all my life, I was an older sister to Phoebe so when Paige came along I sort of knew what to do. It was hard not having Prue there because she was like my safety net, the same way Henry Jr was yours. It took time but I realised it was just like my older sister job before. I still looked out for my sisters and protected them, the only difference was there was no one really there to protect me to the same extent Prue had." Piper placed her hand over Charlie's. "You've been a big sister to Gracie, a pretty good one I might add but now that Henry's not here you just have to up your game a little. Besides if you need help you've got it because you have a ton of wonderful cousins that can help and I've heard they give pretty good hugs."

Charlie laughed a little. "Yeah they do, they're like older brothers and sisters anyway. I just feel like I'm letting Gracie and Henry Jr down because I have no idea what to do."

Piper kissed her niece on her temple and stood up. "What would Henry do?" She asked walking down the stairs. "What would any of your older cousins do?" She asked.

"Hug me." Charlie said with a small smile.

"Well there you go, you can start by hugging your little sister." Piper said as she made her way down the stairs again and this time she didn't look back to the top.

Charlie smiled at her Aunt's wisdom and stood, she walked along the corridor and stopped at the door that led to Kayla's old room, she knocked on the door and opened it to see Bell and Kayla get off the bed, leaving Gracie there- still crying. Charlie looked at them confused but Kayla and Bell shook their heads. Gracie needed alone time with her sister. Charlie sucked in a deep breath and walked fully into the room while Bell and Kayla closed it over, both witches peeked through the door wanting to see what Charlie did.

"Gracie." Charlie said softly as she approached the bed. "I'm…I…" Charlie stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her little sister while she continued to cry into her hands. "Shhh." Charlie said softly as she pressed her lips against Gracie's hair. "It's ok." She said softly as a few tears stung her eyes. "It's gonna be ok."

Bell and Kayla smiled at each other before they closed the door over properly and went down stairs to see if they could do something to help.

* * *

Billie pulled on her tan coloured boots and lifted another two pairs of jeans from her bed and placed them into the bag she had found in the bottom of her closet. Deciding she had everything she needed since she didn't know how long she would be away for, she zipped up the bag and grabbed the mustered coloured tank top that was lying next to it and pulled it on over her white coloured shirt before smoothing out her denim skirt.

"A bit fancy for kicking ass is it not?" Fraser asked walking into the bedroom he shared with Billie.

Billie smirked and turned round to look at her husband. The simple family man who only needed a wife and child to keep him happy, tall and dark haired made him look like Prince Charming. Billie walked over to her pyjama clad husband and placed her arms around his neck. "Maybe but this is the Halliwells, they could kick ass in cocktail dresses." Billie sighed placing her head against her husband's chest. "You know I love you right?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes and I love you too."

Billie smiled. "Good I just wanted to make sure you knew." She pulled away. "If something happens and I don't make it back, I…"

"Billie." Fraser warned. "Don't even say it ok? You will make it back. Know how?" Billie shook her head. "You're strong, smart, beautiful and going to be deeply missed if you go and I really don't think I could handle living without you. Me and Abby need you to come back."

Billie nodded. "Ok confidence way up." She said with a small laugh. She stepped forward again and kissed Fraser on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Fraser said with a sad smile as they broke apart.

With a smile Billie picked up the bag from the bed and threw it over her shoulder before walking out of the room with her husband by her side. The two of them walked down the stairs and into the living room where they saw Andy playing with Abby and her dolls, it was quite a strange sight and Billie didn't have the heart to break it up but she had to. Placing the bag down on the floor she walked over and squatted down next to Abby causing the little girl to look up from the doll she was playing with.

"Mummy." Abby said looking at Billie. "How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

"I'm not sure baby." Billie said running her hand over the top of Abby's head. "I hope it won't be long."

Abby nodded and placed her doll down before turning and opening her arms to her Mum. Billie smiled and picked her up as she stood to her full height holding onto her daughter tightly. "I love you lots and lots." Billie said with a smile.

"I love you too Mummy." Abby said as she placed her head down on Billie's shoulder. "Can you take my pictures to the Halliwells?" She asked sweetly. "The ones we were going to post?" She asked.

Billie nodded her head. "Of course." She placed Abby back down and the little girl ran over to the coffee table and picked up the bundle of pictures she had made over the past few weeks. She handed them to her Mum and watched as Billie placed them in her back. Billie turned back to Abby. "Be a real good girl for Daddy and look out for him ok?"

Abby nodded as she moved to stand beside her Dad. Billie hugged Fraser again and then picked up her bag and moved to stand beside Andy. The whitelighter placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the man and little girl by the doorway. "I'll be back soon." He said with a smile causing Fraser to nod.

"For what?" Billie asked.

"Oh me and Andy had a little talk while you were packing." Fraser said with a smile as he picked up Abby. "We're going to be having some guests round so we're kept in the loop."

"Bye!" Abby said with a smile.

"Bye!" Andy and Billie said as they disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Fraser sighed and turned to Abby. "When you grow up promise me you'll let me know in advance when you're going to go running off." Abby giggled at her Dad. "Yeah that's what I thought." He said walking through to the kitchen. "I guess I had better get out the coffee cups."

* * *

The shower of blue and white orbs faded leaving Billie and Andy in a very bright white place. Billie looked around confused. Andy took her bag and placed it down on the ground Billie watched confused as it disappeared from sight.

"I am gonna be able to use that right?" Billie asked as she looked at Andy.

"Yes." Andy said with a nod as he walked over to what looked like to be the middle of the white area.

"Andy where the heck are we?" Billie asked as she looked around the vast white space.

"Somewhere you're not meant to be." Andy said with a small smirk. "Well not until you're like one hundred."

Billie's jaw fell open, she was standing in heaven as in the heaven. Billie frowned a little it was a pretty boring looking place she had pictured waterfalls, trees, parties, lots and lots of people…that sort of thing. Not a big old empty white space. The young witch walked forward and stood beside Andy watching as he tapped his foot of the ground three times, something that caused her to be even more confused. Looking up she watched as a shower of golden lights appeared and then faded leaving a woman behind. She had long dark hair and looked remarkably like the…

"Prue Halliwell?" Billie gasped in wonder.

Prue simply smiled at the feisty young witch and nodded her head once before turning to look at Andy. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Andy said with a small smirk. "Look we need as much help as we can get here so I got Billie and well brought her here so she could lend me a little hand.

"How?" Prue asked. "She's not dead!" she paused and looked at Billie. "You're _not_ dead are you?" She asked.

Billie shook her head. "No very much _alive_."

Prue smiled and turned back to Andy, she was not amused and didn't have time to waist. Her sisters and family were on trouble down below and The Elders were trying to kill them, to be honest it was another normal day in the Halliwells' lives but that didn't make it any easier for those who where sitting on clouds watching it all take place below completely powerless.

"Well?" Prue asked the man she had once loved, correction still loved.

"I brought Billie here because she's going to help me bend the rules a little ok?" Andy said with a sigh.

"How so?"

"Bend the rules?" Billie asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Prue said with a sigh. "The Elders have already broken every magical rule there used to be."

A small ball of orbs appeared in Andy's right hand, he looked at it before handing it to Billie. Next he a white jar orbed into his hands, seeing the jar caused Prue to frown a little. She shook her head but Andy just smirked at her. "You knew this was going to happen one day." He said with a smile. "I just decided it should be today."

Prue shook her head. "Andy this could screw everything up."

"Like The Elders haven't already done that." Andy scoffed. "Come on, where's the demon ass kicking Prue I know and love?" He asked. "The Prue who would do anything to help her family, the Prue who broke so many rules when Kayla was missing?" Andy looked at Billie who was standing with a small smile on her face. "Billie I need you to read that."

"Um ok." Billie said looking down at the piece of paper. "My Latin's a tad rusty."

"That's ok." Andy said with a grin.

"Andy only an Elder can make a whitelighter. You're not powerful enough." Prue pointed out.

"Alone I'm not, but with one daughter of the Ultimate power helping me I think you'll find we're pretty powerful." Andy looked at Billie. "Go for it."

"Pennae of an angelus nos tribuo vos,

ut terra vos vado." Billie chanted.

She looked up from the bit of paper as blue and white lights escaped the jar and swirled in the air before hitting Prue, she glowed brightly causing Billie to look at Andy. "What did we just do?" She asked.

"Made Prue a whitelighter." Andy said with a smile as the jar faded from his hands. He smiled at Prue.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them!" Wyatt shouted as he came bounding down the stairs with a murderous look on his face. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother and Aunts cleaning up. He looked around and then stormed out of the kitchen before heading into the living room.

"Kill who?" Leo asked as himself and Coop looked up from the prophecy.

"Kayla and Bell!" Wyatt said causing his father and Uncle to look at him strangely.

"Why?" Leo prompted seeing Wyatt wasn't about to tell them the story.

Wyatt began pacing back and forth across the carpet floor explaining to his father and Uncle of how he had been the attic of Kathryn's house with the others trying to come up with potions that could help them stun Elders and demons, he explained how they had run out of a few ingredients and of how Bell and Kayla made a rather quick exit from the room. This caused Leo and Coop to frown. By the end of his tale Wyatt was fuming and the two older males could just picture the steam coming from his ears. This was bad, Leo and Coop concluded as they looked at each other.

"Now because Kayla and Bell went out, we have to find them but we can't leave!" Wyatt yelled. Leo chuckled a little at his son causing Wyatt to frown. "I don't see how that's funny Dad. If the Elders find them…"

"No, well at least you now know how Kayla feels when you go off on your little expeditions." Leo said.

"That's different." Wyatt stated.

"How so?" Coop asked his eldest nephew.

"Because…Because I'm me, and Kayla's…"

"Kayla?" Coop offered.

"Yes but," Wyatt paused. How did he put this into words? "Look I worry a lot about Kayla ok? She's already been taken away once and I don't want that to happen again."

Leo sighed and nodded before standing up. "Lets see what we can do."

Screams and the sound of shattering glass filled the air causing the males to look upwards. Chris and Mel orbed in from the living room while the knights, Halliwell sisters and the other parents gathered in the dining room seconds later.

"What was that?" Mel asked.

"Stay here." Leo and Coop ordered as himself and the knights made their way up the stairs quickly.

* * *

They had been minding their own business when all of a sudden a group of Elders orbed into the attic. All hell broke loose as Elder bolts were fired left right and centre causing the young witches in the attic to take shelter. If they didn't know any better they would have thought they were still at the Halliwell Manor. Andy was right, it didn't take the Elders that long before they found them hiding in Kathryn's home.

Ebony rolled out the way of an Elder bolt and got up on her knees behind the table Jason had turned over. She tossed two energy balls at the Elder who had aimed his attack at her and watched in satisfaction as he started to explode, showers of tiny blue and white lights filled the air as she watched him go 'pop'. Ebony looked to her right to see Skye levitate over the top of an Elder only to drop the potion she had in her hand over to the top of him. The glass vial cracked on his bald head and caused him to scream white the acid ate away at his flesh.

"Ebony look out!" Jason cried as he tackled an Elder to the floor.

The young phoenix turned her head only to see a demon shimmer in behind her and grab her shimmering back out the room with her. Gracie's eyes widened in horror as she watched this take place, quickly she closed her eyes over and tried to sense for Ebony, she got nothing. With a frown on her face she screwed her face up in concentration when she heard the crackle of energy come towards her. Her body glowed blue and the Elder bolts hit her and disappeared inside her. Opening her eyes she looked at The Elder who was watching confused and copied Chris' movements, after all she had seen him use his Elder bolts many times before. Lifting her hands the blue and white electricity crackled from her fingertips and hit the Elder causing him to scream in pain as they shocked him. Gracie's body glowed blue again and the Elder bolts disappeared, the Elder's body falling to the floor.

Dylan smirked at the youngest Halliwell and gave her a thumbs up, feeling the air move behind him he turned quickly and saw a demon. Before he could react he was grabbed and shimmered out of the room with.

"Dylan!" Jenny yelled as she kicked another demon in the gut as he tried to make a grab for her. The demon was knocked backwards and thrown to the floor. He went sliding across it and saw he landed quite near Amy. Reaching outwards he grabbed the witch by the ankle and shimmered out with her.

"Hey!" Alec yelled as he aimed his flames at the demon. He frowned in frustration when the flames hit the floor, he hadn't been quick enough and his niece was gone, again.

Jenny placed a hand over her mouth realising what she had just done, she was so wrapped up in what had happened she didn't realise the other demon that had shimmered in to grab her instead.

"Jenny!" Letti and Charlie yelled in unison.

Charlie looked around. "Bookcase!" She yelled moving her hand over towards the demon.

Leo and Coop arrived in the attic of Kathryn's house in time to watch as a bookcase went flying into a demon and Jason jumping to push Jenny out of the way. The two elder men watched in horror as the demon shimmered out before he hit the floor and then shimmered back in grabbing Jason as the young witch hit the floor.

"NO!" Leo and Coop yelled as Leo threw his hands out, the elder bolts came too late and hit the window.

"Look out!" Skye yelled as she pointed.

Turning round Leo and Coop looked as an Elder came at them, Leo quickly lifted his hands again and lifted the Elder off his feet shocking him. Just like Gracie had done he lowered his hands and watched as the Elder's body fell to the floor before disappearing into nothing.

* * *

It was still light out, the sun was only just beginning to set. The three magical beings trudged alone the sand after Prue, the newly turned whitelighter was leading Andy and Billie to a place where she was sure the family and magical creatures that decided to help would be safe. After all who would look in a very normal place for a resistance? The Elders wouldn't be clever enough and the demons didn't know that much about the world above ground, it was a perfect idea. The only thing that troubled Prue was how they were going to protect it and how they were going to get the message round to everyone else, that was what she had doubts about. The magical community might have already been visited by The Elders, tricked into turning against the Halliwells, Prue sighed. If that happened they would deal with it. Right now they just needed to find somewhere safe.

Prue hadn't been to the beach in such a long time, she used to love it but then she grew to hate it, hated being by the water, hated being reminded of her mother. Walking along the shore she stopped in front of a group of rocks, Andy and Billie coming to a sudden stop behind her, the three of them looked at the cave entrance hidden away by all the rocks and smiled.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks." Prue said as she stepped forward. "The cave sinks all the way back, this is the highest point." They walked forward and stopped in the cave entrance.

Billie who had been working on her powers of the years had finally mastered her power of protection and she projected a flashlight into her right hand, she pressed down on the button and watched as it turned on. The little ray of light lit up the cave entrance and showed it was rather big inside, with a little magic this place would be perfect.

"I like it." Billie said with a smile. "How are we going to get everyone here?" She asked.

Andy smiled. "Don't worry about that. I sent out a message to all whitelighters to wait for my signal. They're going to bring their charges to the safe place once I give them the signal."

"Ok," Prue said with a smile. "We need to…"

"ANDY!" Rang through the air causing Prue and Andy to exchange worried glances.

"Kayla." Andy said barley louder than a whisper. Grabbing a hold of Billie's hand he disappeared in a shower of orbs leaving Prue behind a little stunned. The new whitelighter quickly orbed out after Andy and Billie following the orb trail.

* * *

Everything had been going fine, they had snuck out from the house and made their way to Chinatown to buy potion ingredients. Yes it was stupid and yes if they got caught they would be in so much trouble, Kayla could already picture Wyatt storming around the house with steam coming out his ears. While Bell pictured Chris going off his rocker shouting something along the lines of; 'She can still get hurt if she's invincible!'

Yes everything had been going fine until they had stepped outside of the herb store and come face to face with a mob of demons. Not a group, oh no, this was a mob. At least twenty demons surrounded them and the brown paper bag filled with ingredients was tossed to the side and a fight had broken out. Every demon that was vanquish came back to life, another three in it's place. Kayla and Bell hadn't fought demons together like this for a very long time. It was a nice feeling to get back down to the proper ass kicking but they knew when to call for help and this was one of those times. If they shouted for someone at the 'safe-house' then The Elders might be able to track them and there was one thing these girls weren't going to do. They weren't going to let the Halliwells be found by The Elders. So instead Kayla shouted the only name she could think of after being thrown to the ground and landing in a puddle of what she could only hope was water.

"ANDY!"

Bell groaned uncomfortably as she was thrown into a brick wall, why oh why were herb shops near dark alleyways? Bell slumped to the hard, cold floor beneath the wall and closed her eyes over before opening them and watching as a demon got dangerously close to her, lifting her hands she watched in relief as he was thrown backwards thanks to her sonic blast, she was glad for the power boost.

"Kayla what do we do?" Bell called as she moved to get back on her feet, she let out a groan and paused leaning against the wall as she watched her friend kill a demon with two energy balls.

Kayla quickly made her way over to where Bell was standing and couldn't help but smile. "For being invincible you're looking pretty crap."

"Just means I won't die." Bell groaned as she watched another three demons shimmer in to assist their buddies. Making a grand total of ten demons and they had already gotten rid of thirteen. "We're so dead."

Two showers of orbs arrived, one a little later than the first. Bell and Kayla watched confused as Andy appeared with a blonde haired girl who looked familiar and a dark haired woman who also looked very familiar. The blonde stepped forward and lifted both her hands flicking her fingers she managed to push a line of demons into the wall, each of them fell to the floor. Bell and Kayla smirked and turned to say thank you when they suddenly felt a little funny.

"No!" Andy, Prue and Billie shouted as The Elder grabbed a hold of Kayla and Bell and orbed out with them.

Billie turned and looked at the demons as they were slowly starting to get back up. "Fire and flames leap from hell,

Death now takes you with my crappy spell." Billie chanted quickly.

Prue and Andy shared a small laugh, they watched the demons go up in smoke and Prue noticed the brown paper bag lying on the floor. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up before moving to stand back beside Billie and Andy, the three of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

* * *

Coop groaned as he pushed the remains of the kitchen table of his battered and bruised body, he looked around what used to be a beautifully decorated kitchen and sighed, Kathryn's house had taken a beating that was for sure. He had wished he had stayed in the attic instead of running down the stairs after hearing more screams. The Elders sure were pushy people, when you needed them to do something for you they took their sweet time but when they needed something done they got right to it. Coop frowned, when did demons and Elders work together anyway? This whole magic business was becoming rather unfair and Coop was getting confused, someone was changing the rules.

Getting up slowly he turned to see Sir Bediver pushing himself up off the floor also, sparks filled the air as they came from broken kitchen appliances and what not. Coop stretched before looking at the knight, he was given a small nod of the head meaning he was alright. This was getting ridiculous. Hearing coughing and talking coming from the other rooms Coop and the brave knight headed through the door and walked out of the kitchen to find more death and destruction.

Demon ash lay everywhere, but that wasn't what caught their eyes, no. It was the fact the wallpaper was off the walls, large scorch marks everywhere, broken vases, pictures, lights lying on the floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off and in a way it had. Thick black smoke swirled around the wrecked home and Coop accidentally inhaled some, it stuck to his lungs causing him to cough violently. They had to find the others and get out of here quickly.

Sir Bediver could hear more coughing, someone was in the living room and they were alive. Quickly he walked over to where the sofa was turned over and he got down on his knees pushing it up, Coop saw what he was doing and ran over to join him pushing up the left side. They watched as Charlie crawled out from underneath it, they lowered it back down on the ground and Coop pulled Charlie in for a hug asking her if she was ok. Too busy coughing to answer all she could do was nod but that was enough for Coop at the moment. Sir Bediver looked around the room and found Chris pushing himself up from somewhere in the corner the young knight rushed to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Chris stood giving out a painful cough.

Chris nodded his head. "Thanks. Have you found Charlie?" He asked as the black smoke started to clear.

"Yes she's with Coop." Sir Bediver replied. "Who else was with you?"

"Uh…Grandpa." Chris said looking around. "Grandpa!" He called. "Grandpa where are you?!" Chris yelled upon hearing nothing.

"Victor?!" Coop shouted.

A groan filled the air and Chris turned his head quickly spying the broken bookcase lying on the floor he quickly ran over to it and began pulling the split wood and various books off of his grandfather. "Grandpa!" Chris cried when he saw the bloody mess he was in. Quickly he held his hands over Victor's injured body and watched as the healing light cleaned him up.

Victor let out a cough as the light vanished and he lay looking up at Chris with a dazed look on his face. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Chris nodded and pulled his grandpa into a hug. The young witchlighter pulled away and helped the aging man to his feet they looked around the living room and looked on in shock as Wyatt stumbled into the room with a large gash on his forehead and a rather injured looking Paige in his arms. "Help." He whined before sinking to his knees.

"Mom?!" Charlie cried rushing over. Chris followed in her footsteps and set out healing the injured family members.

Victor turned to look at Coop and Sir Bediver. "I think we had better find everyone quickly." He said. "We need to get out of here." The other two males nodded and they quickly exited the living room to go and find the others.

"Where were you guys?" Chris asked as he took his hands away from the gash on Wyatt's forehead.

"Stairs." Wyatt answered as he looked down at his aunt in his arms, he let out a breath of relief as she opened her eyes gasping. "Thank God."

"Ow…" Paige groaned. "Did anyone get the number plate of the truck that hit me?" She asked.

"All I know is it had 666 in it." Charlie said with a smile as she hugged her mother.

"Funny kid, real funny." Paige said as she hugged her daughter back.

A set of blue and white orbs appeared in the living room causing Chris and Wyatt to rise from their knees and hold their hands out just in case, they did not need a repeat of the last twenty minuets. Seeing the orbs disappear caused the Halliwell boys to gasp, there standing in the wrecked room was Andy and he had brought two friends with him.

"Aunt Prue?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Aunt Billie?" Chris asked even more confused.

"I guess we're a little late." Prue said looking around the room she stepped forward and handed Wyatt the brown paper bag.

"What is going on?" Paige asked confused as Charlie hauled her to her shaky feet.

Wyatt looked inside the bag and frowned, he looked at Chris who reached inside had pulled out a jar of ginger. Chris looked over at the three newcomers. "Where are Bell and Kayla?" He asked.

"Prue?" Piper gasped as she entered the living room.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Jason shouted as he stood, he walked forward and reached his hand out touching what looked like air. The air however turned blue and shocked his hand causing him to whop it back quickly and let out a small whimper of pain.

Dylan rolled his eyes at his friend, he was trying to intimidate Elders by whimpering? Oh yeah that was a fantastic plan! He watched as Jason used his other hand and pulled it back seconds later after burning that one as well, it was just going great today.

"Jason sit down and shut up." Dylan said watching from his own little crystal imprisonment. The gang of witches nabbed from Kathryn's house had been locked up in their own corners, in their own crystal cages. These crystals were strange ones because they repelled witch magic, this of course had spurred a few ideas but even Ebony could not get out.

The group of trapped witches looked to the centre of the room when they watched two other cages appear almost side by side. Confused they heard shouting and frowned when Kayla and Bell were hauled into the room. The two girls were thrown into their own cages by two rather large demons, both of them hissing in pain as they were shocked going through the cage.

"Please tell me you're not the rescue party." Amy begged as she looked over at the girls as the demons left.

* * *

**Tada! That is chapter 23 for you. I know some of it moved pretty quickly but come on, if i had written out everything and made it go slower it would have been in a few more parts. So the Elders have gone crazy working with evil trying to rid the world of Halliwells and Henry Jr is still dead. Not to mention Kayla, Bell, Jason, Dylan, Ebony and Amy are in some serious trouble. **

**I can't wait for you to see the next chapter because;**

**The Magical Community get planning,**

**Billie goes to speak with the Halliwells,**

**Everyone has to go into hiding and...**

**Vivien causes some more trouble.**

**Please stick around for _Chapter 24- _****_Forsaking All Elders _****_(When Magic Takes A Stand Part 2)-_**

**Oh, before i forget, Please check out my Profile and take part in the poll. What whould you like to see after Decode is finished?**

******Until next time, **

****

**Dx**


	25. Forsaking All Elders

Hello all, chapter 24 is here and the end is getting closer, i actually thought about just ending the story at chapter 23 just so i wouldn't have to end it properly, i was going to just abandon it and leave it all for you to imagine what happens but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

...They're watching...

**A/N: **I have some really scary news for all of you... There are only _**six**_ chapters left in this story! It's scary I know, I'm scared, my friends are scared, hell my characters are scared! After all the Halliwells have to save the world and themselves and what's that I hear you all yell? Oh that's right GET HENRY JR BACK! =) Gosh there are a lot of characters appearing now, i hope you don't get to confused. Any doubts or questions message me! I'm happy to answer. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really do love hearing from you. Please stick around to see the end of this story, I know it won't dissapoint! Please continue to review! =)

**A/N: P.S. **I have a poll on my site page or whatever it's called lol, I'm asking **_you_**, the reader, what you would like to see after the end of Decode. Please cast a vote and if there is not anything there you like and you have a fabby idea then please message me. I would love to hear it! You never know it might inspire me and could turn out to be a story.

_Anyway..._

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 24-Forsaking All Elders**

**(When Magic Takes A Stand Part 2)**

The blue and white lights faded from around Prue and Billie, the elder of the two dropped the younger witch's hand and watched as Billie walked over to the entrance of the cave, looking worried. Prue watched as Billie ran her hands over her face and then into her hair, she sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at the older witch, she was lost and confused. When they had arrived in the messed up house Billie's mind had been flooded with horrible memories, the memories from the ultimate battle. When Piper and her sisters had entered the room with people Billie didn't know, all she could picture was Phoebe lying in Piper's arms, Paige lying on the floor with her neck at a weird angle and it had scared her. For the first time in many years Billie was haunted by the events of the Ultimate Battle, they had escaped from the box at the back of her mind and she just had to get out of there, she had to get away from the Halliwells.

Prue looked at the young witch in sympathy. For all the times she had gone back to the family none of them had been quite as hard as this time. Prue knew that her family were in danger and now she had enough power to do something about it and she was afraid. She was afraid she had forgotten how to fight, after all she had been sitting on a cloud shouting while watching what happened below her. She wasn't going to judge Billie for wanting to get out of Kathryn's house, she to was glad to get away. This was all too much, it was happening _too fast_.

"I'm so sorry Pure." Billie said quietly as she looked at the older woman. "I didn't…"

"It's ok." Prue cut in looking at Billie with a small smile. "I'm glad you asked me."

Billie looked at the eldest sister confused, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it over when showers of blue and white lights lit up the cave at once. The two females stood with opened mouths as they watched lots of whitelighters orb in with what looked to be their charges and other members of the Magical Community. Prue looked around at the people who had arrived, some she recognised others not so much. Clearing her throat the eldest of the four Halliwell sisters watched as everyone turned round to look at her, she sighed in this dim light it was hard to see. She threw her hand out and balls of light escaped her palm just like Leo had done at his and Piper's wedding. She watched as some members of the community let out a gasp, others stood with smirks on their faces.

"Damn I didn't think Andy would be able to do it." J.D said as he looked at Prue, only glancing at Billie for a moment.

The young blonde looked at the man a little away from her, a shocked expression painted on her face. This had been the first time she had seen him ever since he had died, since she had discovered she had feel...

Billie opened her mouth and began to speak, her voice failing her. "What…" She coughed and started again. "What are you all doing here?" She asked looking around.

"Andy told me to listen for his call and sense for Prue." J.D told Billie. "He then told me to round up everyone who was willing to help." He said gesturing to the people who filled the cave.

Prue smiled a little. "Our very own Resistance." She said with a smile.

"Aye Lassie." One of the Leprechauns said with a smile. "It's about time the Elders' luck ran out!"

Cheers erupted in the cave causing Billie and Prue to look at each other astounded, they had the whole magical community behind them, minus a few. J.D folded his arms across his chest and looked at the girls. "Have you ladies got a plan?" He asked.

"Andy!" Prue called.

* * *

'_Prue get me out of here' _rang through Piper's ears over and over again as she stared at the spot her older sister and old friend had been moments ago.

It had thrown Piper off completely when she had spotted her sister and Billie standing in the hallway of Kathryn's destroyed home, she had been friends with Billie for years but seeing her amongst the rubble of the destroyed house brought back a few memories she would have liked to forget. Still she had thought them and so had Billie, then just like that Prue had orbed the young witch out of the house. Orbed, as in disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights just like a whitelighter. Prue was a whitelighter meaning she could stay with the family, they would be able to see her whenever they wanted and Piper was scared. Of course she had seen Prue after her death but it had only been a handful of times and she hadn't been able to talk to her about what happened after she had died. Piper stood looking at the spot on the floor, Leo's voice finally snapping her out of her trance.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked softly.

Piper shook her head and then turned to face Andy, the others gathered around them. "What's going on?" She asked.

Andy heard Prue's voice echo inside his head, it caused him to smile. J.D had gotten his call. He looked to Piper and smiled at her, it was a warm and caring smile. "I need you guys to clean up in here, just in case the Police get involved after the noise that was coming from here." Andy looked to Danny. "Think you could get your Dad to pay us a visit?" He asked.

Danny nodded his head and took his cell out of his pocket, he stepped over a broken bookshelf and headed off towards the kitchen to make the call. The other witches stood looking at the whitelighter very confused.

"Andy," Phoebe said her voice laced with fear. "What…"

"Clean up and wait here." Andy said as the orbs started at his feet. "I'll be back before you know it."

"But!" Paige called, this however did not stop the whitelighter. Andy disappeared causing her to sigh. "What are we going to do when you get back?" she looked to her sisters. "Was he always like that?"

The younger witches in the room watched as their parents and grandparents all broke away to begin cleaning up. The eight young witches stood with confused and worried looks on their faces, the knights and Merlin with them. Letti blew some of her hair out of her face as she began to feel everyone's emotions swirl towards her, it caused her to frown. Fear, Pain, Worry, Betrayal Anger, Hope and a sprinkle of faith were all hitting her creating one heck of an emotional smoothie. Taking a deep breath the young half cupid kicked a piece of broken wood away from her feet and then squatted down to pick up some of the books that where lying on the wooden floor.

Mel looked at Letti and swallowed before squatting down at her older cousin's side and helping her pick up the books. No one said anything, they all started to move in silence. No words were exchanged only worried looks. Everyone moved to clean up, some stayed on the ground floor, others went up the stairs. Merlin and his knights followed the twins up the stairs, Merlin had an idea and he needed to glance through the Book of Shadows. He was hoping he could do that while the others helped clean up Kathryn's unused attic.

* * *

Barbus stood in the corner of the room watching as Vivien and Leon stood discussing with an Elder, the demon of fear frowned as he watched them talk about getting the evil-doers into Magic School. The Elders effectively had full control over the magical world so it shouldn't be too hard to get them in there, they just had to make sure it worked. Barbus was not fond of this plan after all there were still going to be students and teachers at Magic School, Leo Wyatt may be off due to family reasons but that didn't mean the school closed while he wasn't there.

Barbus folded his arms across his chest and watched as the discussion got pretty heated, some shouting came from one of the Elder's mouths. He had worked with an Elder before and it had not ended well, yes the annoying future boy had died but the Twice-Blessed had lived, he was still living and evil couldn't use his sword. Thinking about it Barbus turned his head and looked at Excalibur, sitting in it's stone. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked at it, the silver shine was finally beginning to die down, it was slowly turning black. This was because the magical object had been surrounded by evil for too long, it was also a mirror of how Wyatt felt on the inside. He felt despair, pain and loss meaning that the sword was feeling it too. Letting it's guard down it would be able to be turned with in a matter of weeks, or that was what Vivien had said.

Vivien, the demon of fear frowned. Some plan that had been, he had been hoping for a smart evil enchantress who would be able to rid the world of the Halliwells in a matter of days, not a matter of months. Heck it was getting close to eight months, this trivial game had been going on for so long and the only thing that had gone to plan was the death of Henry Jr. Out of all their attempts that was the only one that had worked successfully. They had lost many demons, had killed Kayla and Bell only to have them come back, had discovered the real prophecy and lost Ebony to the side of good. When Barbus got his hands on that girl…no, when _Leon_ got his hands on the damned young Phoenix he would killed her. She was just as annoying and as much of a pain as her older sister. Barbus just hoped Ebony met the same fait as Bianca.

"Barbus!" Vivien spat causing the demon of fear to turn his head and look at the old woman.

"Yes?" He asked with a slight hiss. He walked forward, his long dark cloak gathering dust as he walked across the castle floor and stopped on the other side of the round table. His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked down at the wooden table. Who did Vivien think she was? The next Queen of Camelot? She had created her own castle and then gotten her own round table, in fact it had been her friend Mordant's suggestion, a round table with a black pentagram carved onto the top of it.

"Marchello says we will be able to get into the Library of the school." Vivien said looking at her partner in crime. "They have blocked off the West Library to students and teachers."

"It is where we are keeping the prisoners." The Elder told Barbus, only causing him to frown.

Leon looked at Barbus. "They caught Ebony." he informed the demon before looking at Vivien and the Elder. "How are we going to keep this going?" He asked. "There are still students at that school, teachers. Pretty powerful people."

"Demons." Vivien said with a twisted grin. "Demons in every hallway and every room."

"Will they get in?" Barbus asked, his eyes locking on the Elder since the question was directed at him.

Marchello nodded his head. "Yes. We have gotten rid of the protection spells Leo placed around the school. They were strong, but not strong enough. Sage has taken care of it."

"This is all falling into place." Vivien said with a grin. She walked round the table her hand lightly tracing the rim of the wood. She walked over to where Excalibur sat and watched as the sword's golden shield came up around itself. It wasn't as big as it had been when she had first taken the sword and it wasn't as bright. The sword was loosing its' magic because dear little king Wyatt was loosing his faith in his own magic. "It won't be long now." Vivien said as she looked at the sword. She couldn't wait to be able to use it without the sting of good she had felt last time.

Barbus nodded to Leon and the younger demon excused himself from the room following the demon of fear. Once they were outside the room, the doors closed over with a wave of Barbus' hand. The demon with silver hair turned on the younger demon and grabbed him by the throat slamming him up against the stone wall. Leon frowned at the older demon and started gasping for air as Barbus tightened his hand around his windpipe.

"When you see Ebony I want you to take her from the room and kill her." He hissed. "Got it?" He said.

Leon nodded his head and Barbus let him go before storming off back into the room where the Elder and Vivien were standing. Leon stood to his full height and straightened himself out before running his hands through his dark hair. He frowned, Barbus shouldn't have done that. Leon didn't need to be told, Ebony had betrayed him and Evil, she would have to pay. Leon stormed off down the castle corridor to where all the other demons were meant to be preparing for battle, with a harsh, cold look on his face he headed off to announce the plan. He was going to make sure the Halliwells and their friends paid for taking Ebony away and then he was going to make sure Ebony paid. A twisted smile appeared on his face, revenge was going to be sweet. So sweet Ebony would have her clothes off in seconds.

* * *

Amy lay on the cold marble floor looking up at the high ceiling through the glowing blue force field that was keeping her in the one place. Hearing talking she rolled over onto her side and pushed herself up not using her injured arm as she watched two Elders walk back into the room, an unconscious Dylan floating on a cloud of orbs behind them. She frowned in disgust as she watched the Elders drop Dylan to the floor, his body jolted as he hit the hard floor below him. This was different from the last time she had been held hostage, at least this time she could still see the sun so to speak and this time the people who were behind the kidnapping weren't as vicious as the ones before.

"I swear to god if you touch him again I'll shock your ass so hard you'll be afraid to use your Elder bolts!" Kayla shouted as the Elders placed the crystals back round Dylan, trapping him once again. The young female was worried, she was scared as hell. This was wrong on so many levels.

The Elders were meant to be good, they were meant to look out for the good people that belonged to the magical community. They were meant to make sure innocent people didn't loose their lives during magical conflict. Basically they were meant to be doing the opposite of what they were doing just now. Kayla pushed herself up so she was standing, ignoring the shooting pain in her right leg. She was pissed off at magic and the Elders. She held their gaze as the Elders walked over to her. They stopped in front of her prison and looked at her with sick smiles on their faces.

"You might want to hold your tongue." One of the Elders told Kayla. "You don't want to end up like Derek do you?"

"It's _Dylan_!" Jason spat as he stood up also, looking at the Elders with hate filled eyes. "If you touch anyone else I'll personally issue you a one way ticket to hell!" Jason watched with a frown on his face as the library doors opened once again and this time another two elders walked in dragging Bell in with them.

The others quickly stood to attention as they watched Bell lifted her head weakly as she was pulled in, her feet dragging across the floor. The Elders who had brought Dylan back in turned their backs to Kayla and watched with smirks as Bell was pushed through the force field, causing her to grumble in pain as she was shocked before hitting the floor. The girl who had met death pushed herself back up not giving the Elders the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Bell threw her head back causing all of her sandy coloured hair to fall back down over her shoulders to hang down her back.

"How did she react?" One of the Elders asked the ones who had just arrived.

"Resistant, Rankin." The Elder replied.

The Elder named Rankin sighed and shrugged. "Must have something with her being dead. No matter, I'm sure her lover felt that."

Bell frowned as she stood up to her full height, a threatening look on her face. "If you hurt him I'll kill you!" She shouted.

Rankin let out a laugh as the other Elders disappeared in showers of blue and white lights. The Elder turned on Bell and looked at her with a smirk. "I don't think _you're_ in any position to threaten _me_." He stated. "I'll send you back to the afterlife before you get a chance to see Christopher."

"You can't do that." Ebony said folding her arms across her chest. "You _don't_ have the power." She hissed.

Rankin turned and flexed his fingers at Ebony, lightening bolts escaped from his hand and hit the young girl causing her to let out a cry of pain before she disappeared.

"Ebony!" Bell yelled as she moved to step forward and was shocked by her prison.

"You no good son of a bitch!" Jason shouted as the Elder dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights.

"Oh my god." Kayla said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "She can come back right?" She asked turning to look at the others. "She can come back right?"

It was strange to think she had become such good friends with Ebony is such a short time, after all the young girl had stopped her wedding and let the bad guys torture her but with every bad action she committed she always did something good that seemed to counter it.

Before anyone could answer Kayla's question tiny particles swirled round in what looked like a tornado. Amy gasped as she watched some of the particles get through the force field, but they moved back inside it before she could get excited. The gang watched as the particles swirled round and then stopped as Ebony pieced back together in front of them.

"Thank god!" Bell said with a smile. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Ebony nodded her head as she flexed her fingers. "Damn that stung like a bitch!" She said with an angry expression on her face. "Next Elder to walk in here get's their head ripped off. Forget the Headless Horseman I'm gonna be so much worse!"

"You can't get out of there and your powers can't get outside." Jason stated as he sat back down on the floor and glanced over at where Dylan was lying, still out cold.

"But she did get out." Amy said causing the others to look at her. "Or at least I think she did."

"What?" Ebony asked confused.

"When you were reforming those little particles got through the force field but they moved back inside again just before you became whole." Amy explained. "Did you feel a shock?"

Ebony shook her head causing her dark locks to bounce. "No." She smiled a little. "Yay! Now I have a reason to piss of an Elder."

"You didn't need a reason." Bell said with a small laugh.

"No way." Jason said shaking his head. "We are not letting you get blown up." He stated. "It's not worth it."

"Aww!" Ebony said with a smile as she pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it back off her face. "I wish Dylan was awake to see that someone actually cares enough about me to keep me alive."

The girls laughed as Jason's cheeks were painted a light red. The young witch coughed and then looked at Ebony again with a firm look. "You are not going _'pop'_ just to get out of here. There's got to be another way. There has to be someway we can alert the teachers and students. I mean there are classes going on right now. We _must_ be able to get someone's attention."

"I think they've blocked off this area." Amy said with a sigh.

"Well while you think of that," Ebony said with a smirk. "I'm gonna see if I can shock myself until I go…as you put it _'pop'_."

"I'd just wait for the Elder." Bell said with a grimace as she watched Ebony step into the wall. It shocked her and threw her back to the floor causing her head to hit off the other side.

"Ouch!" Ebony hissed as she sat back up.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"I felt a little of the tingle, not enough." She said before pushing herself back up.

"Kayla!" Jason cried. "Stop this madness please!"

Kayla frowned an powered up an energy ball, she threw it at the force field and watched as it shook but it wasn't enough to make a break. Then a light bulb sparked above her head, all she had to do was make a hole large enough for an energy ball to fit through so it could hit Ebony's cage and then shock her. It was a dicey plan but what else did they have?

Jason frowned as Kayla powered up an energy ball and threw it at the force field again, that was not what he had in mind when he asked her to stop the madness. He watched as the energy ball bounced back causing Kayla to dive to the floor. "Hey!" Jason shouted. "Committing suicide is not going to help you know! Not only would you be gone, The Elders would kill us and then Wyatt would bring us back and kill us all over again!"

"I'm trying to make a hole." Kayla informed the only conscious male as she stood back up and threw another two energy balls at the shield, one from each hand. "They might stop our powers from working outside them but if we break them long enough to send something out…"

"We might be able to stop Ebony blowing." Bell said with a smile as she caught on. The girl who had visited the afterlife closed her eyes over and tapped into her power boost hoping her plan would work. She placed her hands out in front of her and pushed them forward, a telekinetic wave hit the force field causing it to blink furiously.

"Ooh that looked like it might work." Amy said as she watched. "Try again."

Bell closed her eyes over again and concentrated really hard, she had been given access to her past life's powers so why couldn't she tap into them fully? Bell summoned all of the power she could possibly muster, her hands began to glow a strange white colour causing the others to stop what they were doing to watch.

"Bell…" Jason said as he watched. "I think you should stop."

Bell pushed her hands forward and opened her eyes to see the force field blink until it faded, she went to step forward but fell backwards as the whole room began to shake. The others who where standing where thrown to the floor as books fell from shelves, the bookcases toppled over, dust fell from the ceiling and two of the chandeliers fell and smashed on the tables. The witches watched with wide eyes and open mouths as a large crack appeared on the marble floor, splitting it in two almost. It ran all the way over to the doors. Suddenly all the shaking stopped and everything fell silent and the shield came back up around Bell.

"Well." Amy said a little shocked. "Maybe that got someone's attention."

* * *

Professor Vickers stepped outside of his advanced potions class with a frown on his face, he looked down the hallway to find that all the shaking had stopped there was nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly other teachers began to step outside their rooms to look around. There was no alarm going off which meant there was nothing in the school that wasn't meant to be there.

Inside Professor Vickers' class the pupils sat looking at each other with worried expressions, weird things had been happening for a while now. One of the girls Laura turned and picked up the pencil that had rolled off her desk, she squatted down her fingers brushed against it and she let out a gasp.

"Laura?!" Her partner, Chace, called with a frown on his face. He quickly made his way over to her side causing the other pupils to look on with worried expressions. Mark squatted down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He watched as her eyes opened, the colour gone and the white clouded look replaced them. "Laura?" He asked again. "What do you see?"

"Professor Vickers!" A girl named Becky shouted.

The professor and Professor Hughes from demonology came running back into the class room as Laura began to talk.

"Darkness, demons, lots of them. They're coming…here. The Elders…six people…West Library." Laura spoke in cryptic short answers.

"What?" A boy named David asked confused.

The girl opened her eyes and let out another gasp, the ringing in her ears faded and she looked around the worried class with a horrified look on her face. She looked at Chace's confused face and then turned her head to look at the two teachers standing in the classroom. "Demons are coming here with the Elders. It's got something to do with the people in the West Library."

"That doesn't make any sense." Professor Hughes said with a confused look. "Demons can't get in here and The Elders would have announced themselves if they were here."

"Unless they didn't want anyone to know they were here." A young girl said. "We all know that they'd let us know where they were if they _wanted_ to be found."

Professor Vickers looked at Laura as Chace pulled her back to her feet. "Are you sure?" He asked. Professor Vickers was a fairly young teacher, the boys in his class wanted to be him, the girls wanted to date him. The young girl nodded her bright blonde locks bouncing as she did so. He turned to Professor Hughes. "We can't take any chances." He said. The other teacher nodded his head in agreement and Vickers turned back to look at his students. "Do not leave this room, anyone that does will be kicked out of my class and have detention until next year. Got it?" He asked. The pupils nodded their heads.

Both teachers dressed in their long black cloaks quickly left the room, a few of the pupils raced towards the door to watch them take off down the corridor leaving the other teachers standing at their doors looking very confused. Professor White stepped out of her classroom further about to make her way over to Professor Vickers' class when the air rippled in front of her.

"Hello." A dark voice said as a man dressed all in black appeared. He moved his left hand and struck the Professor under the chin causing her to go flying backwards towards her own classroom. One of the boys standing at her door quickly stepped out and lifted both of his hands a purple field appeared around him and the fallen teacher as they were pulled back into the class, the door closing with a telekinetic push.

The demon turned round to look at Professor Vickers' classroom, the pupils quickly backed away from the door and closed the door over. They could hear a cold laugh coming from the other side.

"What are you doing?" Aundrea asked as she watched Marcus and Riley pull tables in front of the door.

The boys looked over their shoulders at the girl who had asked the question. "Buying time." They answered in unison.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air and all of the lights went out, the School had gone into lock down because demons had entered.

"What now?" Becky asked as she looked to Laura and Chace.

* * *

"When will the Halliwells be joining us?" A young wood nymph with long dark hair asked Andy.

Andy had arrived almost an hour ago, since then the magical community had been discussing their plans for the day. They had to find out what the Elders were up to before they hid the Halliwells away from them, there would be no room for error or spies. This was a very delicate situation. Andy only whished that he could give everyone a test run before he threw them out on the firing line but he couldn't they didn't have enough time. The whitelighter was caught up in his own thoughts so much that he didn't answer the wood nymph's question. Instead Prue did.

"Soon." Prue answered causing everyone to look round at her, she literally had over five hundred eyes on her. She gulped and pushed her long dark hair back off her face, tucking a few strands of it behind her ears. She looked at all of the good people willing to help her family. It wasn't just her family however, she had to remember that the whole magical worlds, present and future was in danger. And while she would love to think it was just out of the love for her family Prue knew it wasn't, some of the people who had come were in fact doing it just to save themselves and to save their own kind and that was ok. They were allowed to think like that, no one was going to judge them. This was a very difficult situation, one which everyone had to get out of alive.

"Soon?" The wood nymph asked. "Why not now?"

"We can't endanger them." Prue replied simply. "We have to have a plan before we move my family. If the Elders have a spy down on Earth they are going to be waiting for us to move them so they can attack, the same with the demons." Prue looked around the room at the large number of young charges that had no choice but to come with their whitelighters. "Also we have to minimise the amount of casualties and hostages."

Andy who had snapped out of his day dream took over from Prue. "That's why any magical being, or charge under the age of seventeen or those who have no defensive/active powers will be going to another secret hide out where they will make the potions and prepare for any casualties."

Billie looked at Andy with her arms folded across her chest, that's what her husband and Andy had been talking about. She smiled at the thought of her husband agreeing to this, she could picture the look of horror on his face when all of these people arrived.

"So we're going to need to split up into teams." Prue announced. "A team to go into the city and pick up potion ingredients to take to the other safe place. A team to watch the Elders. A team to scout the area for anyone suspicious, A team to go to the Underworld, A team to put protection charms around the cave, A team to check the Halliwell Manor and finally a team to watch round the place where my family are."

J.D stepped next to Andy, away from Billie's side. The two had been standing in complete silence not saying a word to each other. It was just too hard for them at the moment. "All charges under the age of seventeen say goodbye to your whitelighter and then gather over there, all magical beings with no offensive powers stand with them please."

"How are you going to get them to London _and_ create teams?" Billie whispered.

"Easy." Prue said with a smile. "We only need one whitelighter to orb them."

"I had better go." Andy said. "After all Fraser spoke to me."

"Come back soon ok?" Prue said with a small smile.

Andy nodded and walked past Billie patting her on the shoulder. The young blonde moved to stand beside Prue, she looked at the sea of people who had yet to move. She guessed that they would be the people staying behind. She watched as a small boy, he looked to be around five, walked over to J.D and gave him a hug. Billie watched with a small smile on her face as J.D squatted down in front of him and ruffled his hair before telling him to go and take a hold of one of the oracles' hands. The young woman dressed in a rather revealing outfit held her hand out and the little boy rushed over and took her hand holding onto it tightly. J.D stood back up and turned glancing at Billie, the young witch felt her cheeks heat up and she turned to look at Prue.

The Eldest Halliwell looked at her with a shake of her head before slinging an arm around her shoulders. Prue looked at the people who had stayed put, each of them watching as Andy organised the group of people getting ready to leave. There had to be around one hundred people staying behind, probably more. Prue didn't realise how many people where younger than seventeen in the magical community. She wondered what it would have been like if she had had her powers at that age. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to handle it, everything was tough at that age and adding demon fighting to that list would have been really tough. She watched as Andy lifted his hands and waved them in the air bringing them closer together, a large cluster of orbs appeared and the group of people standing in front of Andy disappeared with him, orbing out of the cave.

"Ok guys." Prue said as she took her arm away from Billie and clapped her hands together. "Any ideas to how we should go about this?" She asked.

* * *

Fraser walked out of his bedroom fully clothed, his pyjamas had been thrown under the duvet on his bed and his feet now had socks on them. The anxious man pulled at the collar of his yellow coloured t-shirt and straightened himself up, he was so nervous he could have very well be meeting the Queen. Walking down the stairs he headed into the living room and stopped in the doorway to watch his daughter, he had asked her to clear away some of her toys, however he didn't tell her it was ok to use magic to do so. Fraser folded his arms across his chest and watched as Abby stood next to the coffee table, she moved her right hand and her doll floated off the ground, she moved her left hand and picked up it's clothes. Fraser was pretty amazed at the control she had over her powers, but he had noticed that whenever he was around Abby didn't like to use her powers. It was strange.

Stepping fully into the room Abby heard him and turned round, her hands fell back down to her sides and the doll and clothes fell into the toy box. Fraser walked over and sat down on the coffee table, Abby standing at the right of him. He smiled at her as she looked at the floor. "That was pretty cool." He told her causing her to look up at him. "Can you lift the dolls house?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah." Abby said nodding her head. She moved both her hands and the doll house floated off the floor, she flicked her right hand out and it floated over until it hit the wall, then it slowly lowered itself to the carpeted floor beneath it.

"Well done." Fraser said as he gave Abby a little round of applause. The little girl smiled at him and walked back over to the other toys. She began to put them away normally, causing Fraser to smile again. "I hope that didn't fall under personal gain." He mumbled to himself.

Hearing the sound of jingling Fraser and Abby both turned and watched as a large cluster of orbs appeared. Fraser stood up and Abby rushed over to his side wanting to be picked up, the father did as he was silently asked and the two of them watched as Andy appeared with a lot of people. Fraser's jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the number of people who had come. There had to have been at least fifty of them. Maybe slightly less.

"Hey guys." Andy said as he turned round and faced Abby and Fraser.

"Hi." Fraser said with a nervous smile as he looked at the people who had just arrived in his home.

Andy smiled. "Sorry about the number but this is for safety." Fraser nodded his head in understanding. "Um these people are under the age of seventeen or have no offensive powers so we thought they would be the best people to work behind the scenes."

"Ok." Fraser said his eyes drifting over the people. "What exactly are you using here for?"

"Well keeping this lot safe and we were hoping to use your kitchen for making potions and stuff and well we were hoping to bring injured people here for treatment we don't know if it'll be safe for whitelighters to heal out in the open with Elders watching."

"How will they stop watching here?" Fraser asked.

"Protection Charms." The oracle who was holding J.D's charge by the hand said. "Do you think Billie will have everything for potions here?"

Fraser shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know she's got quite a lot of stuff in the kitchen."

"That's ok. We'll be sending people here once we've got potion ingredients." Andy said with a smile. He turned and looked at the magical creatures. "Behave all of you, and I'll see you later." He turned back to Fraser and Abby. "See you later guys." With that he orbed out of the house.

Fraser swallowed. "Well, hi. I'm Fraser and this is Abby." He said indicating to his daughter. "Uh…well I guess we had better get started then."

"Right guys!" The young girl who had spoken earlier shouted. "Lock windows and doors, place crystals around the house, we're gonna need a room for injured people to go. Another room for the younger ones to go so they're safe and potion stuff out in the kitchen. We're gonna need offensive, defensive and any other kind of potion you can think of. Break!" she shouted.

The people began to move, a few of the sixteen year old charges began gathering up the young charges. The little boy who had been holding the oracle's hand was ushered to stand with the other charges. The oracle turned and looked at Fraser and Abby. She walked over to them. "My name is Raya." She said shaking Fraser's hand. "I'm an oracle, I see the future and what not. Good guy, well gal." She said with a smile. "How old is Abby?"

"Four." Fraser said.

Raya smiled at the little girl. "I think she should maybe go with the others. She'll be safe with them."

Fraser nodded and placed Abby down on the floor. A girl with short black hair walked over and took her by the hand before taking her away up stairs, the little boy holding onto her other hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Fraser asked as people continued to move around him.

Raya nodded. "Kitchen?"

"This way." Fraser smiled and led her and a handful of other witches and magical creatures through to his kitchen where they proceeded to hunt for potion ingredients.

* * *

Prue smiled as she watched the groups orb out to their designated areas, there were still lots of people left in the cave. It was their job to protect it to make sure the Elders couldn't sense any magical activity coming from it. Prue turned to see Andy orb back into the cave, she walked over to him a small smile on her face.

"We've sent everyone out, all that's left now is going to Kathryn's to get the family." Prue said.

"Did you send people to the Manor?" Andy asked.

Prue nodded her head. "Billie and J.D are in charge of that group. They're going to make sure the demons don't make it a base. I just hope they don't kill each other in the process."

Andy smiled. "So are we going to meet the group watching outside Kathryn's?" Prue nodded her head and took a hold of Andy's hand. The two disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

* * *

Lionel stood in the first floor hallway of Kathryn's home he was standing close to the wall looking out the window on the street below. He had pulled the lace curtain back and was watching confused, he was sure he had spotted someone walk past before. Someone that was dressed in a black skirt, someone who had walked past three times. The knight from the past frowned as he watched as the bushes in Kathryn's garden moved, he looked closer and spotted a girl with blonde hair, his eyes locked with hers for a moment before she disappeared and Lionel let the curtain fall back. He stepped away from the window and turned hearing the floorboards creak behind him.

"Hey you." Letti said with a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and looked at Lionel confused. "What's wrong?"

"I think people are watching the house." Lionel answered her.

"What do you mean?" Letti asked. The young half cupid stepped forward and drew the curtain back only to see a vision of green hop from one bush to another. She frowned and stepped back from the window turning to look at Lionel. "You don't think the Elders got to…" Letti didn't finish her sentence. Instead she made her way down the stairs Lionel following behind her.

This was a new revelation, if the Elders had turned the magical community against the Halliwells they were well and truly screwed. The Halliwells were afraid of going up against the Elders, never mind the whole magical community. Letti hopped over the black bin bag sitting at the foot of the stairs and raced through the living room towards the kitchen where she hopped to find someone who would know what to do. Rounding the corner the young female stopped upon entering the room, she saw Chris doubled over with his brother and sister on either side of him. Leo and Piper watching helplessly while Kathryn stood mixing a potion.

"What's wrong?" Letti asked. It was a stupid question to ask because she knew what the answer would be.

"They're hurting Bell again." Wyatt answered his voice raw.

Letti frowned and watched as Wyatt stood up to his full height as painfully as Chris did. The Halliwell brothers composed themselves and put on their brave faces before everyone turned to look at Letti and Lionel.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked clearing his throat. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Letti sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "People are watching the house."

Piper frowned as the statement left her niece's mouth. This didn't sound good, but after the day they where having Piper wasn't that surprised. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I was watching out the window." Lionel started. "I saw a woman in a long black skirt walk past three times. Then I saw what I think was a girl in a bush."

Leo frowned confused.

"Wood nymph." Letti explained. "I saw her too, then there was a flash of green as another one moved to a different bush. I think the Magical Community are watching us."

"Well if they don't want to be found they're not doing a very good job." Mel said folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't think the Elders got to them do you?" Piper said turning to ask Leo.

The Ex-Elder simply shrugged, it was possible. If the Elders wanted to get rid of the Halliwells they would stop at nothing until they were dead. Even if that meant creating lies and scaring the whole community into believing them.

"They can't honestly believe that we're the bad guys." Chris huffed. "I mean after everything we've done."

Wyatt nodded agreeing with his brother, they had done a hell of a lot. They still had a lot to do. Wyatt sighed and walked out of the kitchen his brain going into overdrive again this was starting to get ridiculous. People were going to get hurt and Wyatt didn't like the sound of that. They had to stop Vivien, get the sword back and then get rid of the Elders. Before they did any of that however, they had to get back their missing friends. Wyatt rubbed at his right leg as he thought of the sharp shooting pain that had flowed through it not that long ago. Out of the pain he had felt during the last little while, that hadn't been too bad but that didn't make him feel better. Kayla had still gone through that pain.

Wyatt stopped in the living room and watched as his family looked up from the Book of Shadows. Phoebe and Paige turned away from the windows, both wearing frowns on their faces. Wyatt frowned and walked over to the window, Paige scooted out the way for him. The Twice-Blessed child pulled back the curtain ever so slightly and looked out onto the street, he frowned as he watched a girl wearing a black gypsy style skirt covered in little silver circles walked past again. Thankfully there was a rather large over grown bush blocking the window from her line of sight. Meaning Wyatt could see her but she couldn't see him. Wyatt frowned as a wave of recognition hit him, he knew who that girl was. She was the same age as Skye and Mel.

"Rory?" Wyatt asked himself.

"What?" Paige said knocking Wyatt out of the way to look out the window. The witchlighter let out a low whistle as she caught a glimpse of the girl. She had certainly grown up since the last time she had seen her. "Oh my god. That's Rory Nicolie!"

"What's she doing out there?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders must have contacted _everyone_." Wyatt voiced.

"Oh come on Rory wouldn't sell us out." Paige said walking back from the window.

"She might if the Elders threatened her." Charlie voiced from her spot on the sofa. "I mean think about it. If the Elders orbed down and threatened to kill you, your friends, wipe out the magical community don't you think you'd probably join them?"

"She was never like that." Phoebe said turning round. "She's as sweet as her mother. It just annoys me that we lost contact over the years."

"Moving to France can do that Aunt Phoebe." Gracie said looking at her youngest Aunt.

"Still with all of the magic we possess…" Phoebe's little vent never got a chance to escalate because as a shower of blue and white lights cut her off. Jenny leaned forward and picked up the pink coloured potion that was sitting on the table, she held it in her hand ready to throw. Sir Kay and Sir Bediver wrapped their hands around the top of their swords.

* * *

Hearing the sound of footsteps Billie slowly looked over the top of the large wall that ran along the front of the Halliwell Manor, she watched as a man dressed in black made his way up the stairs and up to the front door. He didn't stop at the door, he pushed it open and walked inside closing it over behind him. This wasn't good. Billie looked to her right and watched as J.D, Susan, Isaac and Sydney turned to look at her. It would have been a funny sight, to walk past and see five people crouched down on the sidewalk spying on a house. The fact the neighbours around here were so nosey and this house happened to be the Halliwell Manor. Billie was glad Isaac could make people invisible. The last thing they needed was George Shaw to look out his window and call the Police.

"Got any ideas?" J.D asked in a slightly snippy tone.

Billie frowned, she wasn't happy being paired up with him either but there was nothing they could do about it now. "Well we could walk in the front door but that would be far too obvious." Billie said. "So I suggest the back door." She said with a small smirk. "Means we won't need to use any magic." Just like that she got up and became visible again.

Quickly she made her way up past the parked cars that belonged to the sisters and their husbands. Isaac, Susan and Sydney, a young witch and two whitelighters, followed quickly all of them becoming visible as well. J.D ran his hands through his hair before pushing himself into a standing position and following the four people in front of them. Quietly they made their way past the cars and round the back of the Manor. Billie walked over to the back door, her heels clicking off the slabs as she went. She turned her back to the people behind her and squatted down picking up a brick from the ground.

"What are you doing?!" J.D whispered loudly. "We're not breaking in!"

"It'll be noisy." Sydney pointed out.

Billie just smirked to herself and placed the brick back down on the ground. She stood up and held up a small gold coloured key in her right hand. "Who said anything about breaking in?" She asked. Billie placed the key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the back door. She pocket the key and waved Isaac over. Isaac turned himself invisible and slowly pushed the door over, he walked in first keeping an eye out for danger.

The young male witch walked into the kitchen and looked around, it was trashed. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside the house. Gulping slightly he continued on his way, Sydney, Susan and Billie slowly walked into the room J.D following behind them after he closed over the back door. Billie placed a hand over her mouth as she took in the sight of the kitchen, this was Piper's favourite room in the house. She could remember sitting at the kitchen table playing with Wyatt and Chris while Paige and Phoebe entered the room ready to go to work, she could remember Piper making them large breakfasts. Billie shook her head slightly coming out of her daydream suddenly noticing that Isaac, Susan and Sydney were gone.

"I think we need to talk."

Billie turned round to see J.D was still in the kitchen out off all the time in the world he picked now. She frowned slightly and folded her arms across her chest. Trying to shield herself from his words. "I don't think so."

"Well I do." J.D said a matter-of-factly. "We haven't spoken since…"

"How long have you been a whitelighter?" Billie asked cutting him off.

"A while." J.D answered.

"How long after you disappeared?" Billie asked. "Once we had gotten rid of that demon?"

"About two years." J.D answered quietly.

Billie shook her head and turned to walk out of the kitchen, she couldn't believe him. He was giving her a lecture about needing to talk and he hadn't spoken to her since he had disappeared, he hadn't contacted her to say he was alright, or help her through everything she had gone through that year and what followed. He was such a…

A hand grabbed her arm and she turned round looking at J.D with daggers.

"Don't flounce off, we're not done."

"There's nothing to talk about." Billie snapped pulling her arm free of J.D's grasp. "I nearly killed the Halliwell sisters, lost my sister, had to start all over again. I live in London, I got married and I have a daughter!" Billie said her voice was pretty loud. She would have shouted but she remembered they were following someone. "We have _nothing_ to talk about." Billie said walking out of the kitchen.

J.D stood still watching the fiery-blonde leave him and the room. He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair before heading off to the sunroom.

Sydney walked out into the hallway and turned to go into the living room, she looked around the room and despair filled every inch of her being. The young whitelighter walked fully into the room and spotted a broken cabinet, glass was lying all over the floor. Squatting down she pushed some glass out of the way and picked up a broken picture frame, there were lots of them lying on the floor. The one she had picked up was a family shot, the whole family sitting on the front steps of the Manor. Sydney smiled sadly at it and placed it back down on the floor next to the photo of Piper and Leo's wedding. The young girl brushed her black hair back off her face and stood to her full height, she heard something strange. Turning round she watched as a man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded looking at the girl with the gun pointing directly at her.

Sydney gulped and lifted her hands, palms facing the man. He was quite tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Looked like he wouldn't get hurt if a bus hit him.

"Sydney?" J.D called as he walked into the living room. He stopped looking between the young girl and older man. "Oh crap." He mumbled.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked.

"Who are you?" J.D asked lifting his hands to his side also.

"Daryl Morris." The man snapped. "Who are you? And what are you doing in the Manor?"

"J.D Williams. I'm a whitelighter." J.D replied. "You knew the Charmed Ones right?"

Daryl nodded his head. "Yes." He said looking around the room. "The only time I saw the house looking like this was when they vanquished Zankou. What happened here?" He asked still not lowering his gun.

"Elders and Demons gone wild." J.D answered. "Daryl right?" Daryl nodded. "Can you please put your gun down?" He asked.

Slowly the man did as he was asked and lowered his gun causing Sydney to breathe out a breath of relief.

"Guys there's nothing here." Billie called as she walked into the room with Isaac. "It's safe to say the demons and Elders aren't looking to… Daryl?" Billie asked as she stopped in the living room Isaac walking into the back of her.

"Hey!" The young male shouted. "Next time a heads up would be nice."

Daryl looked at the young woman who seemed to know who he was, he looked at her confused for a moment. He knew that face and that voice. A smile crossed his face when he realised he was looking at Billie Jenkins. He laughed and opened his arms as Billie stepped forward and hugged him tightly. They had only met on a few occasions, a few of the parties hosted by the Halliwells. Billie was just glad to see another friendly face.

"What went on here Billie?" Daryl asked. "Where is everyone?"

"it's a really long story." Billie explained. "But I guess I can tell you while we clean up in here and protect it."

* * *

Exhausted and sore Ebony sunk to the floor and fell back so that she was lying out flat on her back. The young Phoenix closed her eyes over and lay there listening to the terrifying sounds that were coming from the other side of the library doors. It had started with the alarm and then followed with the heavy sounds of footsteps, it sounded like a drill sergeant was marching troops across the floor, then came the cries of help and despair. The Elders had sunk as low as they could possibly go, they had let demons into Magic School and were allowing them to hurt innocent people. The young girl tried her hardest to block out the horrible noises that sounded like people being dragged off to their death.

'_Ebony' _floated in the air around her ears. The Phoenix opened her eyes and lay looking up at the ceiling with a confused look on her face.

Dylan who was now fully awake sat with his head resting on his knees, he too sat trying to block out the noises. They were trapped in the library while other people were being turned into tins of demon food. The young male lifted his head slowly so he didn't cause all the blood to rush around in his throbbing head. He looked around at his friends, each one of them feeling exactly the same as him. Guilty, useless and hurt. The young witch didn't realise how much control the Elders had, they controlled everything. He sighed, the Powers-That-Be really messed up on that one. Heck they messed up quite frequently and then sent The Cleaners into fix it for them…

The Cleaners, now there was an idea. It only took those two little words to send Dylan's brain into overdrive. Who was he kidding? That wouldn't work, they were clearly at the Elders' beck and call. They would have to kill a mortal and he wouldn't stand for that, neither would Jason, Kayla, Bell, Amy and Ebony. No one would stand for that.

'_Dylan' _whispered through the air causing Dylan to look up.

Kayla noticed Dylan's sudden movement and looked over at him confused. "You ok D?" She asked.

"Shh!" Dylan said as he listened again.

'_Dylan' _filled the air again.

"Do you guys here that?" Dylan asked.

"Hear what?" Jason asked pushing himself onto his knees.

'_Ebony.' _

Dylan frowned and looked over at the girl who's name had just been spoken. "Tell me you can hear that." Ebony nodded.

"Hear what?" Bell asked.

"Something's calling our names." Ebony said as she heard her name and Dylan's being called.

"Or _someone_." Jason said with a small smile. "What else is it saying?"

'_Mystique. Lies'_

"Ok I heard that." Bell said looking around. "Mystique? What does that mean?"

Kayla frowned. "That voice sounds like…Henry."

"It can't be." Jason said with a confused look. "I mean he's…"

'_Lies.' _

"I don't understand." Amy said with a frown.

* * *

The Underworld was quiet, far too quiet. The group of magical creatures Prue had sent to the Underworld crept along another dark and empty passageway. The Underworld could be quiet at times but this was ridiculous, there was no one anywhere. Hearing the sound of talking caused the group to sink down to their knees behind a large set of rocks. There was a whitelighter, two witches, wood nymph and a dwarf. They watched intently as the two male demons neared them, talking away to each other.

"God the Underworld hasn't been this quiet in a long time." The first demon voiced.

"Well Vivien has nearly everyone at Magic School." The second demon said causing the hiding creatures to frown deeply. "You would think after what happened the last time they tired to kill anyone at that school they wouldn't have gone."

"No one has a brain anymore." The first demon laughed. "Mind you I'd rather be there instead of watching the Manor."

"They're not watching the Manor anymore." The second demon explained. "They're watching the Grace household."

"Grace? As in Kayla Grace? Twice-blessed's fiancée?" The other demon nodded. "Ha, that's a pretty lame hiding place don't you think?"

The other demon nodded. "Yeah. Wyatt must be going out of his mind with worry. Chris too."

The first demon laughed. "I almost forgot their girls weren't with them." And just like that the conversation stopped, the two demons shimmering out of the cavern.

"What did he mean by that?" The young witch asked as she turned to the whitelighter she had been paired up with.

"I'm not sure but we had better get back. I think they're going to attack Kathryn's." The whitelighter said. Grabbing a hold of the others he orbed out leaving that section of the Underworld completely empty.

* * *

Everyone in Kathryn's household stood with open mouths as words kept flowing from Andy and Prue's lips. The two whitelighters were explaining their plan briefly, they explained how nearly all of the Magical Community where behind them and gone off to do different tasks all in order to over throw the Elders and keep the Halliwells safe. During the talk Piper found it hard to keep her eyes off of her big sister, every so often Prue's eyes would meet hers and there would be a flicker of awkwardness but both sisters let it die down until Piper couldn't take it any longer.

"So grab everything you need ok?" Prue said as she went to exit the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Prue!" Piper called walking off quickly after her sister.

"Should we?" Henry asked looking to where the two females had gone.

Victor shook his head. "I think they need to be alone for a few minutes."

Piper walked into the kitchen behind Prue and watched as her sister turned round to face her, a strange expression on her face. Piper stood in front of her with fear etched onto her face. The younger of the two sisters stood frozen to the spot just looking at her elder sister waiting for her to say something. Waiting for her to say something to make her feel better, waiting for her to make everything ok. Like she used to do when she was alive.

Prudence Victoria Halliwell used to be a strong woman, she used to be a strong witch, she used to be a Charmed One. It was amazing what happened after you died, it was like you started all over again and had to watch as the world moved on without you. After her death she feared her sisters would never get over it, she feared they would end up in the same place as her and evil would win. Knowing that they hadn't, seeing them alive and well with families of their own filled her with something she couldn't quite describe but it didn't make it hurt any less. She had never gotten a chance to do any of those things, she never got married, didn't have children, she never got to be an auntie, didn't get to help when the kids were growing up and deep down Prue was jealous of her sisters. She was jealous of the lives they led and she only wished she could have a life like theirs but if she hadn't died, someone else might have and she wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Prue used to be a lot of things and now she was a lot of _different_ things.

Prue's dark eyes met with Piper's honey eyes and the older sister felt her heart crack as she watched the tears roll down Piper's cheeks. Her death had hit Piper like a speeding truck and Prue would never forget that. Stepping forward Prue embraced her little sister and held onto her tightly, Piper's sobs got louder as placed her chin down on Prue's left shoulder. Her nose was filled with the same smell she used to smell around the manor, the smell that belonged to Prue.

"I've missed you so much." Piper sobbed as she held onto her big sister.

"I know." Prue said softly. "I've missed you too Piper. I've seen everything, I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Piper asked not moving an inch.

Prue nodded her head. "Yes. I'm proud of you, Phoebe _and _Paige. You've created such an amazing family, the family is closer than I thought it would ever get."

Piper smiled as Prue's words filled her heart with relief she was so glad she had made her big sister proud. That's all she wanted to do, she had just want to make Prue proud. "I love you Prue."

Prue smiled as the tears rolled down her eyes, she had been waiting to hear that for a long time, she had been waiting even longer to return the message to her sister. To all three of them. "I love you too."

* * *

Hearing glass shattering behind him Chris turned and looked over his shoulder to see energy balls blow Kathryn's front door apart, he shielded himself from the debris that went flying across the room. The young witchlighter stood frozen as orbs appeared in front of him, he stood fearing the worst but was shocked to find that the orbs disappeared leaving two witches and a whitelighter behind. What caused his eyes to bulge out his head was the fact that the witches and whitelighter had arrived with a girl dressed in a long flowing green dress and a small man stood at her side shouting abuse at the demons.

Coming out of his shocked state Chris turned upon hearing more glass shatter. "DEMONS!" he yelled alerting the family.

* * *

The two sisters stood in silence enjoying the hug they were sharing. The hug was cut short thanks the rippling air that caught Piper's attention, seeing an energy ball come towards herself and Prue, Piper let go of her sister quickly and pushed her to the side. The glowing blue ball connected with Piper's shoulder and sent her backwards, landing against one of Kathryn's kitchen counters.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as she turned round to look at the demon. She wasn't a witch anymore, she couldn't use her powers. Prue dove out of the way of another energy ball, hearing another strange sound the whitelighter looked over her shoulder and watched as there was a flash of light, a young girl appeared after it had faded.

"Prue help Piper and get everyone out of here!" A young girl with long dark hair ordered.

Prue looked at the girl a small smile on her face as she made her way over to where Piper was lying. The young girl placed her hands on either side of her head and closed her eyes over in concentration, the energy ball that was nearing her suddenly changed direction and the girl opened her eyes and watched as it went back to the demon who had thrown it causing him to go up in smoke.

Piper groaned as she woke, she watched as Prue took her hands away from her shoulder and smiled as her big sister pulled her back to her feet. Seeing another demon shimmer into the room caused Piper to lift her hands and flicked her fingers causing him to combust. Piper's honey coloured eyes rested on the girl who was standing in Kathryn's kitchen.

"Rory?" Piper asked confused.

The girl nodded and quickly embraced Piper before rushing out to help the others as the sounds of more fighting filled the air. Piper watched the young girl go confused, her long dark skirt floating as she ran. The young girl, Aurora Nicolie, Rory to all her friends, was Ava Nicolie's daughter. Rory had been born the same year as Skye and Mel, she was really good friends with both of the girls but life tore them apart and Ava moved to France to live with her husband and his family. It was a troubling time for the young doctor, things had gotten difficult in her family and she found moving away would protect those she cared about. The family had kept in touch with her but eventually they just stopped talking, it happened sometimes and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Come on." Prue said as she took Piper by the hand and rushed out from the kitchen with her.

The family had spent ages trying to clean up the house, and they had it almost looking normal. Then demons just appeared and messed everything up again. Andy looked around, he wasn't sure how much time they would have. They had to get out of here before the Elders showed up. Seeing the Dark lighter's bow come sliding towards him, he quickly picked it up and fired it at the pesky man dressed in black causing him to explode in a shower of dark orbs.

Seeing Piper come back into the room with Prue, Phoebe raced over and separated their hands, pulling Piper over to stand beside Paige. Paige took a hold of Phoebe's hand and the three girls began to chant a simple spell. One of the most simplistic ones they knew but it packed a punch.

"The power of three will set us free." The sisters chanted as the family continued to fight around them. "The power of three will set us free." The demons began to groan and protest as their bodies began to fill with pressure. The witches and magical creatures, Nymphs, whitelighters and a few elves, stepped back from the demons they were fighting with.

"The power of three will set us free!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted for the third and final time. The demons in the house let out screams of pain and disappeared, each one turning to dust after going up in flames.

"Nicely done." Henry Sr commented as he looked at his wife and sister-in-laws.

"Right lets get out of here." Prue said looking around. "We need to get you guys to safety." She turned to the magical creatures. "Make sure no one is watching the house and then back to base." They all nodded and disappeared, Rory included.

"Told you she would never sell us out." Phoebe said with a smirk as she glanced at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled at his aunt and shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked as she stood up straight after being thrown to the floor.

"The base." Andy replied. "Do you have everything?" He asked.

"We need the book." Skye said noticing none of her cousins were holding it.

Merlin and the knights came down the stairs at that moment. The old book was in the older man's hands. He stepped down to the hallway and passed the book to the young cupid.

"I think that's it." Kathryn said looking around her destroyed home. Demons were always so messy.

Picking up on her train of thought Gracie smiled a little. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." She cast. Bright lights filled the house as everything moved back to normal. Kathryn smiled at the young girl in thanks.

"Where about is this base?" Coop asked looking at Prue and Andy.

"We can't tell you that." Prue said with a little smirk causing Piper and Phoebe to frown. Seeing everyone was standing more or less together she looked to Andy who nodded. The two whitelighters lifted their hands and waved them in the air in complete unison. Blue and white orbs filled everyone's eyes as they were all orbed from the house in one big group. The lights disappeared, the house left empty.

* * *

The orbs disappeared leaving Sam, Kathryn and Victor standing alone with Andy in a very busy room. The three older people looked around confused and turned to look at the whitelighter.

"Where are the others?" Victor asked.

Andy frowned. "Henry should have come with us." He said a little confused. It didn't matter he could always go back and get him. "They aren't with us because you have a different job to do." He explained.

Sam frowned. "You're placing us on the sidelines." He said. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Andy nodded. "We need you here so that you are out of danger and so you can help behind the scenes. There are plenty of other people here so you're not alone." Andy looked over his shoulder. "Fraser, I'm back!" He called.

"Fraser?" Kathryn asked confused. "Andy where are we?"

"Billie's house."

"But that's in London!" Victor said shocked. Not only had they been taken to another house without the others they were in a completely different country to them.

* * *

The gang currently trapped in Magic School had been sitting in silence waiting for the spooky voice to contact them again. If it was Henry -they hoped it was- then it meant what he was saying was a clue. The gang were blaming their dysfunctional brains on the sudden shock of being taken away from the Halliwells and being tortured by Elders. They had no idea what the voice was talking about.

Dylan ran his hands through his hair, ok so this voice was Henry Jr. He was pretty damn sure of it. Meaning that Henry was talking about something at least one of them knew and would understand there was only one problem, he had no idea what that was.

Henry Jr had been a simple boy growing up, he had shared the same views as his older male cousins played protector with them, he had once wanted to be a Parolee officer just like his father. He enjoyed hanging out with his family and friends, loved causing trouble and helping the family in whatever way he could. He had a pretty simple life in some aspects and all he seemed to need was people around him to love him and share his happiness. He was a golden-hearted guy, something he hated being referred to but it was true. No matter what way you looked at it, he had been blessed with a heart of gold and it wasn't easy to find many people like that. There was no one else in the world like Henry Jr.

Dylan smiled as he thought of the weekend tradition he had introduced to himself and Jason. Movie night, the guys and whoever else wanted to tag along would meet up on a Thursday night at someone's house and they would sit together and watch a movie while stuffing themselves with popcorn and junk food. Talking away about life and how the week had been so far. In a world filled with mortal troubles and Wiccan ones, it was a nice way to escape. It was something that Henry's Dad had introduced to him.

If his life had been a cartoon, part of a TV show the audience watching would see that Dylan had an idea, due to the fact there would be a large light bulb glowing over his head.

"Movies!" Dylan said loudly. "They were his thing, he's talking about a movie!" He was so happy with his realisation he could have gotten up and danced but it did not seem like the appropriate thing to do. Seeing he now had the others' attention he continued to tell them of what he had discovered. "Mystique, that's from X-men!"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ebony asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Why would Henry Jr be talking about a film from his current position in the Afterlife? "Does he want a collection of DVDs sent up or something?"

Kayla sat with her thinking face on, if it was Henry Jr he was referring to a movie scene. Something he did quite often when he couldn't come up with a plan, it caused the others to make fun of him but they all found out that sometimes the guys in Hollywood knew what they were talking about. The young witch sat trying to think of everything from the film and the character Mystique. She sighed, wishing she hadn't fallen asleep during the film. Not only did Wyatt fall out with her she didn't know what happened for a good hour of the film.

"She was the blue woman right?" Kayla asked.

"Uh yeah." Jason said recalling the night he had watched it with Wyatt and Kayla. "She's a shape shifter, uses it to trick people and pretend she's on their side."

"Well what good is that?" Bell asked. "None of us can shape shift."

Dylan's face broke out into a little smile. "Henry my boy, you genius!" He shouted skywards. "He doesn't want us to shape shift he want's us to be on their side so to speak."

"Oh I get it!" Kayla laughed. "He want's Ebony to pretend she's on the bad guys team again."

"What?!" Ebony shouted. She looked around the room. "No way! I'll be eaten alive. I mean I've been double crossing them for a while and then I just left and came to you guys. It won't be easy to do. Besides Henry doesn't even know me well enough to suggest that."

"Maybe he thinks he knows you well enough." Kayla said with a small school girl grin. Thoughts of Ebony and Henry Jr together were causing her to smile. They would be a good couple, constantly try to out do each other, keep each other on their toes…

"No he doesn't." Amy stated rather defensively causing Kayla to look at her strangely. "But still, I think it would be a good idea for her to try. Ebony could use it on her sex toy."

"Sex toy?!" Ebony shouted spinning on the floor to look in the direction of Amy.

"I bet Leon would be willing to give you another chance." Amy said.

"Amy that was a bit harsh." Dylan said looking at the girl who had remained silent for the last little while came out with a shocking statement.

"He's not my sex toy!" Ebony shouted. "I've never even slept with him!" She yelled.

"Yeah right." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"HEY!" Bell shouted causing the bickering girls to look at her. "Shut up." She spat. "Listen it doesn't matter if she did or didn't, we know he likes her. So use it."

Ebony sat with a frown on her face, who the hell did this Amy think she was? Fine she had known the Halliwells longer than Ebony had but that didn't matter, she was a total bitch. Ebony pulled her hair out of its tie and let her dark locks fall down over her shoulders before folding her arms across her chest. She looked upwards and pressed her lips together tightly. _'I hate you Jr.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

The orbs disappeared in the cave on the beach causing the group of Halliwells to look around confused, their eyes squinted at the sudden blast of fake lighting filled the cave. Jaws dropped and eyes widened as the group looked around to see lots of people from the Magical Community working together, they had no idea what they were doing but they knew it was to help them. Something the Halliwells would always be grateful for. More orbs filled the air and the gang turned to see Billie, J.D and their group orb back in with a man the family knew very well. With a smile on his face Danny Morris rushed over to hug his father, both father and son glad to see the other one was alive and well.

"Uh Prue." Phoebe said looking around. "Where the heck are we?" She asked.

Skye looked around confused, she couldn't see her grandfather, grandpa Sam or Kathryn anywhere. Andy was also missing in action. "Where are the grandpas and Kathryn?" She asked.

Prue answered her niece's question first. "They are at the safe-house." She said with a smile. "We don't want to risk them and also we could do with some extra help behind the scenes." Her gaze rested on Henry Mitchell and she frowned slightly. "You were meant to go with."

"No way!" Henry protested folding his arms across his chest. "I can help, I'm not useless."

"Henry…" Paige warned, her husband was embarrassing her in front of her eldest sister.

"No I mean it Paige. I may be a mortal but I've lived with you guys a really long time and nothing's…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Billie advised. "Don't want to jinx it now do you?" She smiled a little.

Prue sighed, she really liked her baby sister's man. He was just as stubborn as she was. "Ok fine, but first sign of trouble and someone will orb you to Sam, Victor and Kathryn. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Henry said with a smile.

Phoebe laughed. "Ok so my question?"

Prue smiled at Phoebe. "Welcome to The Resistance." She said with a smirk, noticing how both Wyatt and Chris winced at the word. "This is were every magical being who wants to help us kick ass came to lend a hand."

"But there's so many people." Jenny said completely awestruck.

"Yeah so you had better not let us down." A young man said as he marched over towards the group. "There are a lot of people putting their necks on the line for you and your family."

"Ben." J.D warned.

"Don't _Ben_ me." The young man snapped. He looked at Wyatt. "If you had just used the sword…"

"I can't handle that." Wyatt said through gritted teeth. "It shouldn't be mine, I'm not ready to use it and whoever dished out this rule that I should be the one to take it, Got. It. Wrong." He was sick and tired of explaining how he felt to everyone. He didn't want the blasted thing, he was already Twice-Blessed, soon-to-be Charmed One, Witchlighter...He really didn't need anything else!

"This isn't about you! This is about the rest of the world having to deal with the choice you make!" Ben shouted as he looked at the Twice-Blessed. "It was given to you for a reason. It's about time you accepted that!" With that the young man turned and stormed off leaving the Halliwells in silence.

Letti and Mel stood looking at each other with shock present on their features. They had heard that sentence being used before. Wyatt turned his head away and shook it before walking over to the front of the cave, he didn't dare step outside, he wasn't going to endanger everyone who was trying to help.

* * *

The East Library was filled with students huddled together, their professor leaning against the wall to the left of them. The Librarian was sitting behind her desk looking over her half moon glasses, she watched as the men dressed in black walked back and forth across the marble floor. By now the whole Magical world had heard of The Elders' plan to get rid of the Halliwells, it had not gone down well with the staff and pupils of Magic School but no one could do anything at the moment. Everyone was being watched closely and they were only managing to catch glimpses of conversations. The Librarian sighed, she hoped that the magical world would change it's ways. They needed better leaders, the Elders were just useless.

The air rippled and a sudden burst of flames appeared and then disappeared causing everyone in Library to look over in the direction of the doors. The Librarian watched with fear in her heart as Barbus walked forward with a younger man at his left and an older woman at his right. What caused her to panic the most was the fact that the three people who had just arrived had brought Excalibur with them. The librarian recognised the Sword in the Stone straight away, then again who wouldn't? No one in the room said anything, instead they sat in silence and watched the people leave, the sword floating behind them, the alarm still going off over head.

"Someone shut that thing off!" Leon shouted, his voice echoing a few times in the large room. "I need to concentrate!" Leon ran his hands over his face before taking them away and looking at Barbus. The older man gave him a look to which Leon nodded in reply to. The demon walked towards the Library doors and watched as the demons standing guard pulled them open and let him out before closing them over again to keep the hostages in.

Vivien smiled evilly, her plan was finally coming together. After many weeks of planning and failed attempts she had a plan that was going to work very well for her. No one was going to be able to stop her, not with The Elders and the 'Greater Good' on her side. She was going to add to her name by getting rid of the Halliwells once and for all. She turned to look at the demons that were dotted around the room.

"Protect that sword." She ordered. "I'll be back to claim it very soon." She eyed the darkening metal before leaving the room. Soon she would have the sword and she would be able to kill the Twice-Blessed with his own legacy.

* * *

***Gasps* Well there you have it, Chapter 24 has come to an end. I really hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a lot to digest but you're all really clever people so it shouldn't be that hard to do. =)**

**Well there was a mention of Henry Jr in that chappy so I hope the Henry fans hate me less now =P So Vivien and her crew of stupid demons are taking over Magic School, how will they use that to their advantage? It might have something to do with all the innocent people trapped inside the school. You know how Halliwells get with innocents...I'm just saying!**

**Should you stay to read the next chapter? Yes. Why? because;**

**Kevin and Sandra try to help the Resistance,**

**Ebony tries to go along with the so called 'plan',**

**J.D tries to talk to Billie again and...**

**Wyatt, Chris and Mel share a heart breaking moment that will change them forever!**

**Please stick around for Chapter 25_- School's in Possession!-_**

**The End is getting closer! Please Review =)**

**Until next time,**

**D x**


	26. School’s In Possession!

Yay chapter 25 is here! It was meant to be up on Friday but it wasn't finished, there was something missing and it took me until just now to fix it. Yes thats right i stayed up until after midnight just so I could post it and i realised something horrible! The end is coming and oh my goodness I am scared!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N: **I have some really scary news for all of you... There are only _**Five**_ chapters left in this story! It's scary I know, I'm scared, my friends are scared, hell my characters are scared! After all the Halliwells have to save the world and themselves. Well there was something missing from this chapter, it was a hard one to write, there's so much going on. But i found the thing i needed and I threw it into the chapter and everything else just fell into place and gave me 33 pages of gold. Yes people 33 pages, that's the longest chapter to date. Feel privilaged my fingers are so sore and wrapped in plasters! Yes you heard me plasters!

**A/N: P.S.** As you know I have a poll on my site page or whatever it's called lol and I'm asking **_you_**, the reader, what you would like to see after the end of Decode. After receiving the cutest PM I added an extra choice to the poll because I simply love the idea! A story all about Ebony, wouldn't that be cool? Anyway Please cast a vote! And Please continue to review! =)

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 25- School's In Possession**

The Magical Community were doting to and fro inside the cave. Magic had been used to expand it and to bring all of the necessary items they would need during the course of their stay inside the cave. She paced back and forth across the sand watching and waiting for her baby sister to return, Paige had been gone for twenty minutes and she was getting worried. She had been worried for about fifteen minutes. Hearing the tell-tale sound of orbing Piper quickly looked over her shoulder to see Paige appear as the blue and white lights disappeared. The older of the two ran forward and embraced her little sister hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Piper breathed out a breath of relief.

"Worried about me Pip?" Paige asked as she pulled back grinning at her sister.

"Of course I was. How's Mark?" Piper asked.

That had been the reason Paige had left, they had to get Mark Davis to safety as well. Thankfully none of the demons had attacked him yet, truthfully the Halliwell sisters thought the demons were so stupid they wouldn't draw the connection between Mark and the family, but they didn't want to risk it.

"He's fine. A little worried and annoyed about being left in London." Paige answered. "But fine all the same. The others were a little pissed at us too but I'm sure they'll get over it."

Piper nodded her head and smiled at her little sister, taking a hold of her hand the two walked over to join the others. A large group of people were standing listening to Phoebe and Leo talking, it would seem the two of them had some sort of a plan. They were discussing how to divide people into even groups. Others stood around them nodding their heads in agreement. Paige and Piper stopped walking to share a look, they had fought to save the magical world many times before but it had never been like this. They had never been supported by so many people, the battles had never been as big as this. They were taking on the whole Underworld, a crazy hag from the past and The Elders. They were taking on two different sides that were supposed to stand for different morals, different lives.

"We're taking on the two most powerful things in our world." Piper said quietly.

Paige smiled and shook her head causing Piper to look at her confused. "We're taking on two of the three most powerful things in our world. You're forgetting these three sisters known as the Charmed Ones and their family." She squeezed Piper's hand. "We're the most powerful." The two sisters joined the group of people and watched as their sister and Leo continued to suggest ideas.

"Man that sounded big headed." Piper said with a light chuckle as Paige wrapped her arms around her and they shared a hug. They would need all the strength they could muster and Piper could think of any other way to get it, hugging was just perfect.

Over the other side of the cave Charlie sat on a large rock watching her eldest cousin, Wyatt was having a little trouble mixing up a potion. Not because he didn't know how to, no, it was because no one was letting him do anything. Chris was near him mixing up his own potion, the magical people around him were letting the younger of the two brothers just get on with it while Wyatt was being hounded.

"I said a pinch." A woman told Wyatt firmly. "Not a handful."

The people were really starting to piss the young witchlighter off, Wyatt wouldn't be able to concentrate with all those people around him. It looked like he was about to have a mental break down any second. Something that made Charlie frown. Before the young girl could get off her rock, Letti came to Wyatt's aid.

"Hey lady back off!" Letti barked causing most of the talking to stop, all eyes turning to look at the angry Halliwell. "He's trying his best ok? We can not work under pressure like this besides, we were taught _teaspoons_ and _tablespoons _not _pinches_ and _handfuls_!" Letti fumed. "So let us do it our way and shut the hell up!"

The woman who had been hassling Wyatt had turned a lovely shade of pink and made a quick exit, she decided to go and bother Skye instead, something that upset the youngest Cupid greatly. Charlie shook her head and smiled at her cousins as the three Halliwells stood trying their hardest not to laugh, the other people around them chuckling madly. Hearing the sad shift behind her, Charlie turned her head to see Sir Kay climb up onto the rock and sit beside her.

"Are you alright?" The knight asked as he placed his sword down at the side of the rock.

Charlie nodded her head a little as her chin rested against her hand. "I'm fine." She said with a small sigh. "Just feel a little helpless."

"Ah," the knight said folding his arms across his chest in front of him. "I know that feeling all too well. I have no idea why I'm here and I have no idea how to help." Charlie looked at Sir Kay rather confused. "I always thought it was my destiny to come to the future with Merlin to help the next King." He glanced at Wyatt. "Something tells me that he doesn't need our help though. Something tells me he knows exactly what to do."

"Really?" Charlie asked a little confused. "If he does he's a damn good actor." She chuckled a little.

"Do you not have faith in your cousin?" He asked.

"What?" Charlie asked shocked. "That's not what I mean." She said quickly. "I do have faith in him, a lot of faith its just that I…"

"Do not have much faith in what we are doing?" Sir Kay offered.

Charlie nodded her head. "Yeah, that's about it."

Sir Kay placed his arm around Charlie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug. "That faith will come back. It always does."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, it lasted for a whole two minutes. Suddenly a pink flash of light filled the cave causing everyone to look, before it had disappeared a blood curdling scream filled the air and Coop was over to where the light had appeared like a shot. Everyone stopped what they were doing, people had potions at the ready, Piper stood with her hands poised to kill. The light disappeared and everyone gasped in horror to see a young male Cupid lying next to Coop. He was battered, bruised and bloody.

The cupid looked at Coop as the light behind his eyes began to dim. "They're at M-magic…" He gasped.

"Come on Steven stay with me." He begged. "Someone a little healing!" He yelled as Phoebe moved over to stand behind her husband. "Magic School?" Coop asked. All he got was a nod of the head before the Cupid closed his eyes. "Shit." Coop cursed. Turning round he looked at everyone else.

"You think they got into Magic School?" Skye asked her father, trying her hardest not to look at the body lying in the sand.

Coop nodded his head. "It looks like it."

"Great." Jenny said sarcastically. "They don't have their own school so they steal ours."

"We need to get to Magic School then." Leo said, fear present in his voice. After all he was headmaster of the school and there were innocent people in the school taking classes at this very moment. Leo glanced around the children. "Boys, where's your sister?" He asked his sons.

Wyatt and Chris both turned their heads and looked through the large group of people, they couldn't see her anywhere. Piper began to look around frantically, where was her daughter? "Mel?" She called. "Mel? Sweetie where are you?"

"Uh guys…" One of the young witches said causing the worried mother, father and brothers to look at him. "One of the blocking potions is gone."

"Oh god." Phoebe muttered. "She wouldn't would she?"

* * *

The sounds in Magic School had risen rather suddenly causing the people who were locked in the library to frown deeply. It sounded like an army was marching through the hallway, the noises echoed all around the library and round most of the school. The demons were moving in quickly. Jason lifted his head to look up, as he heard a door open. With a frown he watched as two men walked into the room, his eyes catching a glimpse of what was going on outside. Demons were walking across the corridor, all of them were surrounding a large object. One he knew they shouldn't have. Turning his head the male witch looked at Bell and subtly nodded his head in the direction of the door. Picking up on the signal Bell swivelled round and also caught a glimpse of the object, the demons had brought Excalibur to Magic School.

Bell turned back round away from the door and watched as the two demons walked straight past the group, for once they weren't coming to take anyone away to torture them. Bell ran her hands through her hair as her eyes began to water, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, she could already begin to feel her body ache and she was dead. She couldn't imagine what the others were feeling. Looking over at her friends her eyes stopped on Kayla for a moment, her breathing was laboured and she had her eyes closed as she sat with her head in her hands. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, maybe even remembering a few things from when she had been kidnapped. Looking to Amy next she noticed the young witch was sitting glaring at Ebony. Ever since the Henry's voice, if it was in fact Henry, had filled the library she had been frowning. It was as if Amy had a little possessive crush on Henry. Bell shuddered at the thought, she liked Amy she really did. It was just that there was something off about her, something that told Bell to be cautious.

Looking to the boys Bell sighed as she watched Dylan lie down on the marble floor rather painfully, his side was bleeding and he was wincing all the time, he needed medical attention. Or healing. Whatever they got to first. Jason looked glum, but Bell could see the clogs turning inside his head he was trying to figure how to get out of this mess. He offered her a small smile, one Bell managed to fake and send back with great ease. Her eyes turned to Ebony, their one and only plan at the current moment in time. What confused her was the fact that Ebony was so whiling to do this, she couldn't help but wonder if the Phoenix was trying to make up for something. Maybe she was trying to make up for ruining the wedding, helping hurt Kayla…

The wedding, Bell had to blink away the tears. Normally she would have argued to high heaven that Kayla and Wyatt would be married, they would be married if it was the last thing she ever did. But, sitting on the floor of the library, trapped in a crystal cage seemed to be the last thing she would ever do. She would never see Chris again, she would never see any of the Halliwells, ever again. She would never get married, never have children. She would never get to know Hope, she would never get to meet Matthew, the little brother Hope spoke of so fondly. She would be heading back to the afterlife. She would never get to do any of the things she dreamed about doing, this would be it. This could very well be the end for her and the rest of the good magical community.

And it terrified her.

She had to stay composed, if she cried everyone would cry. She was amazed Kayla was still managing to keep the tears at bay. Bell blinked the last of them away and turned her head to watch the closed doors, the noise was beginning to grow quiet.

Kayla took a deep breath and tried to push all of the negative thoughts out of her head, she really should have listened to Wyatt, she shouldn't have gone out to get potion ingredients. They had to have them, they needed them so she supposed it was better she had gone out instead of one of the Halliwells. If it had been a Halliwell witch The Elders would have killed them straight away, something that still wasn't sitting with Kayla at all. Hearing the doors open again Kayla lifted her head and looked to the library doors, her eyes widened and she watched as Leon stormed his way into the room. It looked like as if it was time. Quickly the dark haired female looked to Ebony, the girl with hair as dark as her name, and watched as she swallowed. Leon was looking for revenge. Everyone could sense it.

Leon walked his way towards the crystal prison Ebony was sitting in, if there hadn't been a force field around her he would have ran at her and strangled the air out of her pretty little neck. Trying to keep his cool he cracked his fingers, a nasty habit of his, he looked at Ebony with dark, cold eyes and pressed his lips together. His lips were white and bloodless, he was doing all that he could to keep himself from lashing out. He stopped in front of the young girl who had played him like a puppet and placed his hands behind his back, grasping his elbows. Taking up a stance much like the one the Evil Wyatt used in the unchanged future. He lifted his right foot and kicked it forward, knocking one of the crystals out of the way, effectively breaking the hold. Before Ebony had time to react or time to attack, Leon grabbed a hold of her and hauled the dark haired beauty to her feet, pinning her hands behind her back. Placing a hand on her forehead, Leon managed to pull Ebony's head back so that it was touching his shoulder, at the right side of his face. He looked at her menacingly as she struggled against him.

The others watched with baited breath, they didn't want to say anything. They couldn't say anything, one swift move and Leon could kill Ebony in a matter of seconds and they would be powerless to stop him, they were all trapped.

"You've been very bad." Leon hissed, his hot breath hitting Ebony's face. "You're a traitor just like Bianca."

"What's she got to do with Bianca?" Dylan asked really confused.

Leon let out a loud, evil laugh as Ebony shook her head. "Oh they don't know?" Leon stated. "Ha! This is rich!" Leon looked at Ebony and pressed her head back further into his shoulder. "Have you got something you want to say baby?"

"Rot in hell!" Ebony shouted spitting at Leon.

The male demon frowned and pressed against Ebony's hands causing her to yelp in pain as they were bent the wrong way. "That wasn't very nice." Leon hissed. He looked at the other witches a smirk on his face. "Since Ebony doesn't feel like sharing, I guess I'll tell you. After all I'm a giving person."

Kayla raised an eyebrow at the demon and laughed. "Yeah you're a real saint." She said sarcastically.

"Wyatt likes his women feisty I see." Leon said causing Kayla to frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bell snapped.

Leon let out another laugh. "Oh this is fantastic!" Leon cried with joy. "What exactly _do_ you know about Wyatt's life?"

"Everything." Kayla answered. They had no secrets, knew absolutely everything about each other, after all they were going to be getting married as soon as they saved the world. She was not amused with this demon, who did he think he was? When she got out of here she was going to have so much fun vanquishing his ass.

"Leon don't." Ebony pleaded. "Don't."

"Don't beg." Leon ordered. "Well Kayla darling, you may know everything about Wyatt now but you know nothing of his past life, of the life in the unchanged future. You weren't around for very long and Wyatt messed around with Ebony here." Kayla looked stunned. "He mainly did it to get back at Bianca and Chris."

"Why would he do that?" Amy asked. "Ebony got _another_ secret up her sleeve?" She asked.

"Amy!" Dylan warned.

"He did it to get back at his brother and Bianca because one: they were engaged," Leon smiled as he watched Bell wince. "And two: Ebony is Bianca's little sister."

Gasps filled the air as Leon pushed Ebony from the room, she had no choice but to go with the demon who had her in a vice-like grip. Tears welled up in her dark blue eyes as she was taken away from her new found friends, people who actually cared for her. Friends who used to care for her.

"Bianca?" Jason asked shocked. "As in _the_ Bianca?"

"Sounds like it. I would never have guessed. They look nothing alike." Dylan said with a sigh. He turned and looked at Bell and Kayla, both girls had hurt expressions on their faces. "Another life." He reminded them.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." Bell answered quietly.

"We shouldn't have trusted her." Amy said folding her arms across her chest.

"If you don't shut up I swear to god I'll make loosing your voice permanent!" Kayla shouted looking at Amy. She turned her back on her and looked to the three people she had known her whole life. "Ok so this complicates things slightly. Do you think the Halliwells will still want to help her after they find out who she really is? After all Piper seemed to have a massive grudge against Bianca."

"For good reason." Bell said with a sigh. "She was a bitch but that doesn't mean Ebony is. Ok she's had her moments but so far she's proved nothing but loyal and now," The sandy haired female watched as two demons closed over the doors. "She's risking her life for us."

"It was another lifetime." Dylan said again. "Doesn't really have anything to do with this one. Wyatt and Kayla are together, Bell and Chris are together. Bianca and Ebony have no say in that."

"Like Ebony would break up the wonder couples." Jason said with a small smirk. "Ok we need a plan to get out of here and fast."

* * *

The shower of blue and white orbs fell from the sky and the column faded leaving Mel behind, the young girl ducked behind her mother's car and looked around. Thankfully no one had seen her orb in, she peered over the top of the hood of the car, she couldn't tell if there was anyone inside or not. Swallowing she quickly stood and made her way to the large tree that was next to her eldest brother's old bedroom. Just like so many times before she began to climb it. She found it easier to do today because she was dressed in jeans and a strap top, normally she'd sneak back into the house from a party dressed in something not suitable for climbing trees. Reaching the branch that was level with the window she crawled along it until she was directly in front of the window. Reaching out she grasped the window and pushed it up, cringing as it made a little squeaking noise. Thankfully it only did it once, the young Halliwell climbed down off the branch and rolled into her brother's old room, dropping to the bedroom floor with a muffled _'thud'_.

Mel paused for a moment listening very carefully, she couldn't really hear anything. Turning she stood slowly and pushed down on the window closing it over. Turning round she looked around her brother's room, it was strange to think she might never come back the Manor. After all, they might all die during this magical clean up process. Trying to push the negative thoughts out of her head the young witchlighter walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open just a little more so she could get out, she wasn't going to use her powers inside the Manor. The demons would be able to sniff her out even if she had taken the potion. Dodging the squeaky floorboard she quickly crossed the hallway and jogged past the first door and then opened the second one before stepping inside and closing it over. The wind blowing in her window caught it and caused the door to slam.

"Crap." Mel muttered as she stood still.

* * *

"What was that?" Danny Morris stopped locking the windows in the kitchen and turned to face his father who was busy unplugging the electrical items. Last thing they needed was a demon to cause a fire after hitting something plugged in or burglars breaking in. That would be seriously messed up,

Daryl placed the plug for the toaster down and turned to face his son. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly. Stepping away from the counter he walked out of the kitchen pulling his gung out of his pocket.

Danny quickly locked the last window and followed is father, taking out his own gun. "Dad." Danny whispered. "After playing with the Halliwells most of my younger years I learned that when you hear a strange noise you do not go looking for the thing that caused it!"

"I know that." Daryl said as he started to climb the stairs. "I also know guns don't really stop the demons but I still take it out just in case." The two men paused on the stairs after hearing a strange groaning noise. "It's coming from up here. Could it be something after the book?"

Danny shook his head. "No, they took the book with them." The two Morris men walked along the hallway listening at each door.

They reached the door that was Mel's room and frowned hearing a noise coming from the other side of the solid wood. Daryl kicked the door open and stormed into the room his gun pointing at the person sitting on the floor. "Freeze!" he and Danny yelled in unison.

"Hey!" Mel quickly turned round and held her hands up at her side. She looked at Danny and Daryl with wide eyes, her breathing starting to even out as her hands slowly fell back down to her sides while the men put the guns away.

"Melinda Patricia Halliwell, what the hell are you doing here?" Daryl asked in a fatherly tone. "I thought you had gone to the uh…you know."

Mel smiled and got to her feet, she walked over and hugged the man who was like another Uncle to her. "I was but I needed to come back."

"For what?" Danny asked as he watched her turn round and make her way back over to the box she had pulled out from her closet.

"This." Mel said as she pulled out a tube of paper. She took it into her hands and pulled off the piece of red elastic that had been tied around it. She unrolled the bit of paper and looked at the Halliwell family tree with a smile on her face.

"Your family tree?" Daryl asked. "Mel this is so not the time for family history."

"I'm not looking up my family history." Mel assured. She smiled to herself and lifted the piece of lined paper that had been hidden away inside the family tree. Once she had placed it in her pocket she rolled up the paper before placing it back in the box and pushing the box back into the closet. She looked at the two men. "So are you done here or?"

"Just got to finish locking the doors." Danny replied.

"Well I'll help and then you can come back with me." Mel said as she stood to her full height closing the closet door over.

"Is that a good idea?" Daryl asked as he watched the two teens exit the room. With a sigh he shook his head and quickly followed after them. "I mean you should probably go back right now."

* * *

The air was tense in the Resistance Headquarters, due to a handful of failed attempts to get into Magic School the magical creatures concluded that the dead Cupid had been talking about the school. Evil had taken over, the only problem was no one knew why and no one knew how. There had been protection spells placed all around the building, some were created by the Charmed Ones, the others Leo had created. They had kept out every single demon up until now. The pain in the ass from the past had managed to break them and get into the school, during the middle of term. Meaning there were going to be hundreds of people inside the school, hundreds of innocent people.

"We've saved Magic School before." Skye announced reminding everyone of their previous Magic School adventure. "Why not just do what we did then?"

"One: we were inside the school. Two: the demons in charge were weaker than Vivien and three: something tells me its not going to be as easy as last time." Jenny told her younger sister with a slight glare.

Everyone was stressed, everyone was scared, this made fights and snapping happen a lot more than it usually did but so far everyone was managing to keep their nasty thoughts to their selves. Something that pleased Wyatt greatly, he couldn't deal with bitchy people right now, they had far too much on their plate already.

"So if Vivien went to the school I'm guessing it's safe to say she's going to have Excalibur with her." Wyatt said with a slight sigh.

"So we need to get Excalibur back, get the demons outta the school, find Mel, save Jason, Dylan, Bell, Kayla, Ebony and Amy, vanquish Vivien and her gang and dispose of The Elders." Chris announced. "Are we going to end world hunger while we're at it?" He asked sarcastically.

Gracie turned and slapped Chris hard on his right arm. "Not helping." She hissed looking over at Wyatt for a moment. She watched as his face fell a little before looking back at Chris. "You are so not helping his confidence." She mumbled under her breath. The youngest Halliwell witch was sick and tired of people knocking each other down, sick and tired of people having no faith what so ever and she was sick and tired of loosing people she loved. "We've got a lot to do so how about we spilt up into groups and go kick some ass?" She asked causing the others to look at her strangely.

The youngest witch took a step forward, all eyes were on her. She had an idea and she just hoped everyone would agree with it. They really didn't have much time left, Vivien had to be taken care of now. "Well we need people to get Excalibur." Gracie looked at her Mom and Aunts. She knew Wyatt wouldn't be able to handle it if someone said he had to go and get the sword and leave Kayla.

Piper nodded her head. "We'll go." She said indicating to herself and her three sisters. Leo, Coop and Henry stepped forward too causing Piper to smile slightly. "We'll get the sword back and get some flesh for the potion."

Gracie smiled and nodded before turning to look at her cousins. "We need to get into Magic School, get the people out, get rid of demons and put up new protection charms."

"We could send in some whitelighters and witches to classrooms." J.D voiced causing everyone to look at him. "If we get the students and staff involved we could take all the demons out in one strike. Then the Halliwells could orb in and cast the spells. Any demons we don't get will be repelled by the spells anyway so…"

"Why have we got to wait behind?" Charlie asked the whitelighter.

"Cause everyone's after us." Letti answered. "If we go in straight away then they'll kill us off." She looked to Wyatt and Chris. "They're expecting us to go in guns blazing. That's probably why they took Kayla, Bell, Jason and Dylan. They know how much they mean to us."

"So you're just going to leave Amy there?" Alexis asked looking at the young girl.

Letti shook her head. "No offence lady but we don't know Amy as well as the others but we care about her. She's an innocent after all."

Alec looked at his mother and shook his head hoping she would just shut up, they didn't need everyone jumping at throats and biting off heads.

"Jenny attitude." Wyatt scolded.

"Its not a bad idea." Andy said looking around the room. "Get into groups of six and get some potions." He looked to the Halliwells. "We need protection spells." He said with a small smile.

"On it." Skye and Jenny said as they walked away from the group.

"You could cast them in at the three entrances." Leo told the kids. "It would have a major power boost."

"What about Mel?" Wyatt asked quietly.

Andy bit his lip. "We give her ten more minuets. If there's no sign of her one group will go look for her while everyone else heads off to magic school ok?"

"So we're just supposed to sit around and do nothing?" Chris asked.

"If you want to protect all the good magic and your future families then yes." Andy said looking at the youngest Halliwell brother knowing he had struck a chord.

Billie stood silently as she watched everyone else begin to move around her, they all had determined looks on their face, everyone wanted to get to work and get this over with. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a few whitelighters orbed out of the cave back to her London home to collect the potions others had been working on. Hearing J.D's voice caused Billie to turn round and watch as he spoke to Andy. Andy was shaking his head violently, Billie looked at the expression on J.D's face and frowned. He was doing something stupid.

"J.D that's suicide." Andy said as he turned to walk away. "No."

Billie swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly walked over to stand in front of the whitelighter who seemed to be working his way back into her heart, something he shouldn't have been doing. Billie folded her arms across her chest as she looked up at him. "So what's your stupid plan?"

"I just suggested orbing into Magic School by myself to have a look around." J.D answered in a hostile tone.

Billie smirked. "Wanting to go off and play hero?" She asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" J.D asked as he looked at her. "I never asked for any of this." He said causing Billie to frown. "I never asked to be brought back or to have to see you again but as luck would have it I am back and I am seeing you again so just get over it."

Billie's jaw dropped and she looked at J.D in shock, how dare he speak to her like that? "You think I wanted this?" Billie asked quite loudly. "You're just pissed because I moved on without you. Well buddy, you were gone, dead and I didn't think you would be coming back. But you did and you chose to keep it to yourself so don't go blaming me! I got a life and I am incredibly happy."

Billie didn't have time to say anything else, she didn't even realise what was going on until her brain started screaming at her. J.D was kissing her! She was kissing J.D! This was so messed up and so wrong, she was cheating on Fraser, she was ruining her life all over again and she felt…

…nothing.

Billie pulled back and looked at J.D shocked. "Well?" J.D asked her.

"Well what?" Billie asked touching her lips lightly.

"What did you feel?"

"Nothing." Billie whispered.

J.D shrugged. "See? You were meant to be with Fraser and I'm ok with that." The young whitelighter turned and walked away from where Billie was standing, a small twinge in his chest. That was one of the only lies he had managed to pull off with great success.

Just like that he walked over to a group of five people and disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights. Billie watched with a heavy heart as the parents said goodbye to the Halliwell children before disappearing to locate the sword. Looking around she let out a sigh as she saw that Mel had still to return, hearing her name being called Billie walked over and took Andy's hand. She looked back at the Halliwells who were being left behind with the knights and she offered them a small smile and a wave of her right hand.

A wave and smile that was returned to her. The orbs surrounded her and she disappeared with the group leaving the eight Halliwells behind.

"Now what?" Charlie asked as the horrible feeling of dread started to churn in her stomach.

"Now we wait." Wyatt said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Guys." Jenny said looking up from the spell she was writing with Skye. "Can you come look at this?"

"Sure thing Bumblebee." Chris said as he turned and walked towards her.

* * *

The shower of blue and white lights disappeared leaving the Halliwell sisters and their husbands in an empty classroom, one of the only empty ones in the whole school. It had taken Paige and Prue a while to find it. Looking up over the back of the green coloured sofa that was nearly up against the back wall of the room Piper spotted two demons sitting down the front of a class, a woman tied up sitting on top of the desk. Piper frowned, the room had nearly been empty. She ducked back down and turned to look at her sisters and the males.

"Any ideas?" She asked her voice no louder than a whisper. "Two demons and one hostage."

Leo looked up over the back of the sofa and frowned. "Audrey," he growled in his throat. "Only been working here for about four months."

"What a nice way to be welcomed into the family." Paige said sarcastically. "I say Piper blasts and I orb any energy balls away and Prue orbs her over to us. Ok? Good. Go."

Piper had no choice but to look back over the top of the sofa she lifted her hands flicking her fingers like she had done so many times before. The group watched in satisfaction as the demon closest to Audrey blew up. Causing her to shriek in surprise and the other demon to whirl round and see the group of people behind the sofa.

Letting out an angry cry he fired three energy balls towards the sofa. Paige quickly stood. "Energy balls!" She shouted holding up both of her hands. The three balls disappeared in a shower of blue lights.

"Audrey!" Prue shouted waving her hand at her side, causing the young woman to disappear in a shower of orbs and reappear beside Leo. The men quickly got to work untying her while Phoebe took the gag away from her mouth. Prue looked back at the demon to see him combust after his energy balls hit him.

"Wow." Phoebe said with a smile looking at her sisters. "We would have made a pretty good power of four." She said.

Paige's cheeks tinted with a light blush as Prue smiled at her little sister. "Nice shooting Tex."

Leo pulled the last of the rope away from Audrey and hugged the young woman. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Audrey nodded her head and wiped away the few tears that were on her cheeks. "I'm fine, they didn't do anything except tie me up."

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Henry asked the young woman, she looked scared to death.

"Demons just appeared outta nowhere, they were everywhere. They locked people in classrooms, cut off the libraries and some of them had Excalibur."

"Do you know where it went?" Coop asked hopeful.

Audrey shook her head. "The demons closed the door once I was inside, I only caught a glimpse of it."

"Well at least we know it's here." Paige said looking at Piper and Leo.

Piper nodded her head. "Did they talk about anything or…"

"One of the demons that you vanquished said something about the headmaster's office."

"What would they want with your office?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law.

Leo shrugged. "There's nothing that important in there."

"Well I suggest we start looking there." Prue said as she helped the young teacher to her feet.

"What about the others who are trapped in the school?" Audrey asked. "We need to help them."

"Don't worry." Phoebe said with a smile. "As we speak people are getting in to help."

And sure enough Phoebe was right, whitelighters and witches orbed into class rooms when demons weren't looking at the groups of pupils, thanks to a potion they had all drunk no evil person would be able to pick up on the orb trail when they appeared. Magical back up appeared all over the school, evil was none the wiser.

Chace turned his head upon hearing a strange noise in the class room, his eyes widened when a young woman with short blonde hair appeared with a few people on either side of her. Quickly they moved to sit with students at tables, the students looked at them confused but got the message to stay quiet. Turning his head Chace looked at the demons standing at the front of the class, they were eyeing everyone suspiciously. He gulped and turned to look at Laura who had cone off into another vision, but this time it was a lot quieter.

* * *

Barbus clicked his tongue off his teeth in annoyance, he watched as Vivien tried time and time again to lift Excalibur from the stone, she had done it once before but even thought the swords was weakening, it's connection with Wyatt dying slowly, She found she couldn't pick it up gain and this was starting to piss him and The Elders off.

Sage shook his head in disapproval as he watched the hag from the past mutter something in a language he didn't quite understand, this had been Barbus' great plan? To bring this woman back from the past? Some plan it had been. She may have been able to help taking out King Arthur but she had no effect on the Halliwells really. Fair enough she had helped by getting rid of Henry Jr but that was the only part of the plan that had been executed with the results they had wanted.

"Give it up already." Sage told the woman, frowning at her when she frowned at him.

"I do not understand why it is not working." Vivien said confusion laced her voice. "It feels like something is trying to help it."

Barbus and Sage both frowned and turned to look at the other two Elders in the room. "Go and have a little chat with our friends in the library." Barbus ordered.

"You don't think it could be them do you?" Sage asked.

Barbus frowned. "I wouldn't put it past them."

* * *

Merlin felt Chris drop his hands, the older man opened his eyes and looked at the youngest Halliwell brother, he was slightly out of breath and wincing. Merlin sympathised for him, he was taking a lot of strain trying to stop the hag from using the sword. Merlin wished she wasn't so damn persistent.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Peachy. Why the hell does it sting so much?"

"You're trying to block off a very powerful evil." Merlin answered. He looked over at Wyatt who was watching intently playing with his bottom lip. "But you are doing well."

"Why can't I do it again?" Wyatt asked as he heard the girls in the background listing off rhyming words.

"You are weak and Vivien would be able to sense you and track you down." Merlin explained. "She does not know that Chris can protect the sword also."

"But it's hurting him." Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"Stop being such a worrywart." Chris said with a small smile. "I'm still here and breathing just fine thank you."

Wyatt frowned, he did not like this one bit.

* * *

Mark Davis frowned as he showed another set of worried parents into the living room of Billie Jenkins' London home. The place was really starting to fill. When Paige had said she needed to take him away to some place safe he didn't want to make a big fuss, he acted his age and quietly agreed to go with her. What the youngest Charmed One failed to mention was he was going to be playing personal greater to parents who's children were currently being held hostage in Magic School along with his own daughter. Mark stepped outside of the living room to get some air, this was getting ridiculous, how did the Charmed Ones expect him to sit back and do nothing? He was a whitelighter he could be out there helping, so could Sam. But no, they had been confined to the London home making potions, dealing with the odd casualty that was popping up not knowing what on earth was going on at the blasted school that was always taken over by evil when they were in the mood.

"Mark!" Sam's voice floated in from the kitchen. "We got another one." He said. "Name's Iain McLean." With that he disappeared back into the kitchen, the child must have been orbed to the wrong place.

Putting on a brave face Mark walked back into the living room and watched as all eyes fell on him. Raya was standing with a tray of tea and coffee trying to help but the oracle needed back up, and at the moment he couldn't give it to her. "Iain McLean's parents." Mark asked. Hearing a loud sob he turned to his left and watched as a man walked forward with his arm around his sobbing wife. "It's ok, I'm sure he'll be fine." Mark said leading them out of the room. He cast a nervous smile at Raya, one she returned.

* * *

Ebony winced as she smacked into the hard floor in Leo Wyatt's office, she groaned slightly and rolled onto her side to look up at the demon towering over her. Her dark blue eyes met Leon's almost black eyes and it caused her to fill with sadness, she had actually thought they had been friends at one point. Her life had been filled with tragedy, her mother left her at a training school when she was younger, her father had busted her out of the joint only to wind up dead himself. Ebony grew up being close to her big sister and then some powerful demon had killed Bianca and Ebony had been left alone. She was only sixteen years old when she had met Leon, he had a certain aura around him, she felt safe when he was around but, as she grew the feeling disappeared and Ebony found herself stuck, trapped in a world she didn't want to be part of. Working for the Source, ruining people's chances for happiness.

Ebony slowly pushed herself up, her body aching from the earlier torture session. When she was standing Leon threw his hand out, smacking her in the face. The young phoenix stumbled backwards a little and she clutched her cheek as it throbbed. He had promised to keep her safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she had believed him. Ebony had believed everything Leon had said to her. He had promised to bring Bianca back and he had, with the Source's help. He had brought her back but it had been the Bianca from the other timeline, but it was a Bianca all the same. Just like before, Ebony watched her sister die. This time it had been her fault, she had messed up the plan.

"You want to know something?" Leon asked causing Ebony to snap out of her sorrow to look at him. "I actually have to give you some credit. I have to give you credit for being able to play me so long. I guess you are more of a demon than you realise."

Ebony stood glaring at him, not even giving him the satisfaction on an answer.

Leon smirked and quickly turned grabbing a hold of Ebony slamming her up against the wall of the room. He held his face dangerously close to hers. "Why did you have to change?" He asked her in a hissing tone. He looked down at her body, the young girl had ditched the vinyl jumpsuit and had opted for something less threatening. Jeans and a t-shirt. Something he never thought he would see.

"Sick of being something I'm not." Ebony replied. "I quite like not having to dress like a whore." She said looking down at the clothes Letti had let her borrow.

Leon slammed her into the wall again as the anger continued to eat away at him. "I gave you everything. I loved you." He hissed.

Ebony let out a laugh. "You gave me a place to stay and you tried to protect me but failed." Ebony spat back. "You gave me nothing and you sure as hell _can't_ love." Ebony winced as she felt Leon lift her off the floor slightly, his hands going round her neck. "Anger getting the best of you?" Ebony asked with a slight gasp as his grip tightened.

"I really don't think you are in any position to threaten me baby." Leon hissed. "I could kill you in a second."

"I wouldn't do that." A voice hissed.

Leon felt a blow to his back, he let his hands fall away from Ebony and the young girl fell to the floor. Next thing Leon knew he had been hit with something hard. Turning round he watched as Paige lowered her hand, the chair falling to the floor a little away from him. He looked at Piper and saw her hands were poised and ready to kill. Prue waved her hand and Ebony appeared at her side in a shower of blue and white orbs. Leo and Prue quickly attended to her wounds as the dark haired girl fell into the land of unconsciousness.

"I never thought I would see the day." Leon said with a slight shake of his head.

Before he had the chance to shimmer out of the room Piper flicked her fingers freezing everything but his head. "Never thought you'd see the day the Charmed Ones helped an innocent?" She asked.

Leon laughed. "No, never thought I'd see the day you'd help Bianca's family." The demon watched as Piper frowned in anger and confusion. "Yeah Pip, little Ebony is actually related to your son's dear Bianca."

Piper tore her eyes away from the demon and looked down at the young girl lying unconscious in Prue's lap. She shook her head and looked back at the demon. "Phoebe spell now." Piper ordered.

Phoebe could sense her sister's hurt, it was hitting her in waves. "Piper." Phoebe said softly. "Just because…"

"She's related to Bianca doesn't mean she acts like her." Piper cut off. "I know, and I really don't care who her sister is. Spell now please."

Paige looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, she had not been expecting that at all. "Uh…what about the one to vanquish the source?" She asked. "The one that didn't work because he was too strong. Should be enough for him."

Phoebe nodded her head and took a hold of her sisters' hands. She closed her eyes over and a vision filled her head, she could see the spell on the paper in front of her, just like the moment she had written it.

"Sisters three, unite in this hour,

With the magic of Good we invoke,

Rend this Evil from it's power,

End his reign in eternal smoke!" Phoebe chanted as Piper and Paige lent her their Charmed Status.

The people in Leo's office watched in satisfaction as Leon started to scream, the flames lapping at his legs, travelling upwards. The sisters turned their heads away as the light grew stronger as did the scream. Then all of a sudden there was nothing. Looking back round they looked at the pile of ash on the carpet, hopefully Leon wouldn't be causing anymore trouble.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked fearful as the golden glow still came from Leo's hands.

"I think so." Leo replied. "She's been through a lot. She's exhausted.

"What do we do?" Piper asked. "We need to find Vivien and the sword so the kids can get here."

"I'll stay with her." Prue voiced.

"Me too." Henry said with a small smile. "I mean I'm good at the whole TLC thing."

Paige smiled at her husband and nodded her head. "Ok. As soon as she wakes find out where the others are being held captive ok?"

Henry nodded and placed his arms around Paige, kissing her passionately. "I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Henry." Paige said with a watery smile. Looking to her sisters and brother-in-laws, Paige joined hands with Phoebe and Piper and turned leaving the room.

Audrey walked over to Leo's desk and sat on the chair behind it. She began to pull the drawers open. Prue stood as Henry lifted Ebony and placed her down on the sofa, the eldest sister looked at the young teacher. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for a class schedule." Audrey replied. "If we find out what classes are going on and find out how many people are in the class…"

"We'll find out how many people we need to get out of here." Prue said catching onto her train of thought.

* * *

Skye rubbed her hands over her face and turned to her eldest sister, Letti stood beside her Lionel had his arms wrapped around her waist as they both looked over the spells she had Jenny had created. Jenny and the twitches had dug out the prophecy and were huddled together in a corner of the cave looking at it, hoping they would be able to figure something out. Letti read the spell over again and looked at her youngest sister.

"It's going to have to do." She said with a sigh. "I mean we can't change it."

"I know but how do we know it's going to work?" Skye asked. "I think its meant to be a power of three spell. It'll make it stronger."

"I know Ladybug but we have two powers of three and one power of two." Letti informed her sister. "We're not the nine anymore, ok? We're just eight witches who lost their ninth member."

"He was more than a member." Skye hissed looking at her sister.

"Skye." Lionel said softly. "Please do not start this again."

Skye looked at Lionel. "Stay out of it." She snapped. She looked at Letti. "He was more than the ninth team member ok? He was a brother, a cousin, a friend, a fellow witch. He was everything that…"

"He was Henry." Letti said as a few tears stung her eyes. "Skye baby I know that he was Henry, I know that he was more than just the ninth member. I didn't mean it like that." Letti pulled herself free from Lionel and hugger her sister tightly.

"We can get him back right?" Skye asked. "I mean the prophecy…"

"Says a lot of things we don't understand, but we're not gonna give up without a fight ok?" Letti said with a strong voice, stronger than she was actually feeling.

Skye smiled and nodded her head against her sister's chest. Lionel watched both sisters with a small smile and let out a sad sigh. He could remember his little brother hanging onto his every word like that. He could remember him depending on him to make him feel better, to make the situation less scary. They couldn't keep doing this. No matter how much he wanted it, she would never be the Letti he knew and loved with all his heart. He was going to break her heart, he knew it but right now he had to think about the rest of the world instead of his happiness.

The shower of blue and white lights arrived near the entrance of the cave, the Halliwells and knights halted and turned to watch. The alarm hadn't gone off so that was a good sign. Wyatt's head snapped round as soon as the orbs appeared, he recognised that orb trail, he could have recognised it anywhere. The orbs disappeared leaving two men and a young girl, the girl slumping to the floor.

"Mel!" Wyatt yelled as he quickly stood and made his way over. He ran as fast as he could needing to see his baby sister. He needed to know she was ok.

Hearing Wyatt's call and sensing the orbs also had distracted Chris from his sword protecting, he had dropped Merlin's hands again and legged it over to where the orbs landed, Wyatt was a head of him. Both brothers sank down in the sand as Daryl and Danny moved to the side, explaining they had been attacked. The words were just a blur, not one registered with Chris. He was so mad at his sister. How could she be so damn stupid? How could she do that to them? How could she just go out there by herself? So many questions buzzed around Chris' head, he sat watching as Wyatt held his hands out over Mel, the glow was strong, soaking up nearly all of the blood. Something that comforted both of the boys greatly.

"Mel," Wyatt said softly as the glow began to fade. "Mellie can you hear me?" he asked. There was no reply. Wyatt flexed his fingers and watched as the glow intensified again.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He tore his sea green eyes away from his sister to look at his brother in confusion.

"I'm missing something." Wyatt said biting his lip.

"She was hit in the stomach with something." Danny said as he watched from behind the brothers. "I pulled it out."

"They came out of nowhere boys." Darrell said, needing to let the boys know that they hadn't let Mel get hurt on propose. "We were heading out of the house and they just attacked."

Wyatt nodded his head as he watched Chris, he didn't blame the Morris men.

Chris quickly pushed up Mel's black coloured strap top, his hands brushed against her skin and then something wet. Taking his hands back he frowned seeing the strangely shaped cut in her skin, his hands had touched some of her blood. Wyatt moved his hands down over the wound and watched with relief as the wound closed up quickly.

Mel let out a gasp like all those who were healed and lay on the sand looking around slightly confused. She wasn't dead. Seeing her brothers on either side of her caused her to sit up with a smile on her face, she threw her arms around them both and hugged them tightly but both brothers pulled away. Mel watched sadly as Wyatt and Chris got to their feet. They were pissed.

"We need to talk." Wyatt said extending his hand and pulling Mel to her feet. "Now."

Sir Kay and Sir Bediver had walked over to join Darrell and Danny, knowing the sibling's conversation was going to be a heated one. Danny took great delight in introducing his father to the knights, something that Darrell knew he should find strange but after being friends with the Halliwells for so long, it didn't.

Chris looked at his older brother, that had sounded a little cold to him. _'Wyatt take it easy.'_

Wyatt frowned and looked at Chris. _'Since when do you use this?'_ He asked in his head.

Chris looked at him. _'We've always used it when we don't want Mel to hear.'_

_'You've always hated using it. You said it wasn't fair on her.'_

_'Whatever, just please go easy on her. She's hurt ok?'_

Wyatt dropped Mel's hand and walked over to a quiet space. _'I healed her, she's fine.'_

_'Wyatt._' Chris warned. _'Promise.'_

_'I don't make promises I can't keep.'_

Mel gulped as she watched her brothers walk slightly ahead of her, they were talking through their link. Sometimes she wished she could talk with them through their link, or at least hear them. She was so dead it was unbelievable.

The boys stopped and turned to look at Mel, she froze and looked at them. She was scared of what was about to be said.

"How?" Wyatt asked looking at his little sister. "How could you do that?!" He snapped. He was completely stunned, he didn't know Mel could be so stupid. She was meant to be the sensible one, the one who kept his and Chris' feet on the ground. She was his baby sister. "Are you really that stupid?!" Wyatt yelled. "I mean come on! You're not allowed to leave here and what did you do? You left. Not only did you endanger _yourself _but you endangered _every other_ person here!" Wyatt turned his back on Mel and ran his hands through his hair.

"Wyatt!" Chris barked. "So not helping!" In all his years of being an older brother Chris had learned that you couldn't use yelling on Mel, it would just upset her and get her to yell back meaning she would take nothing in.

"I was trying to help!" Mel shouted. "But no, you don't think I can! I'm powerless compared to you."

"Ok if you two don't stop shouting I'm gonna freeze your vocal chords!" Chris hissed. He looked at the expression on Mel's face and the anger disappeared, he was worried more than angry.

"Don't get mad at me." Wyatt said turning back to look at Mel. "I have to look out for you, I'm your big brother. That's my job."

"What do you think my job is?" Mel asked as the tears gathered in her eyes. "Am I meant to just sit back and play damsel in distress?" She asked. She looked at Chris. "Do you want me to sit around and do nothing?"

"If it keeps you safe." Chris said looking at his sister.

"But it doesn't, demons still attack. They still go after me no matter what you do, no matter where you tell me to hide. They use me against you, when are you going to realise that?" Mel asked as the tears increased.

Wyatt sniffed a little. "You save my life over and over again. More than I think you realise, you two are like the glue that keeps me together." Wyatt said looking at Chris as well. "Chris you died for me, you died to save me. I should have been a good big brother and protected you. I should have protected you both. I am trying to make up for it now." Chris shook his head. He couldn't believe Wyatt was bringing up the unchanged future.

The anger bubbled inside Wyatt as he watched Chris shake his head. "I'm your big brother for god's sake I'd do anything to keep you safe!" Wyatt yelled. "I'd die if it meant protecting you guys!"

"Yeah smooth move." Chris scoffed as his eyes watered. "You really think _dying_ is going to protect us? Wyatt we wouldn't be able to function without you." Chris looked at Mel. "Can you give us a second?"

"No!" Mel shouted shaking her head. "Whenever there's something important or something sad and scary you always leave me out!" Wyatt went to open his mouth. "You do it to protect me, I know. Maybe I needed that when I was younger, maybe I needed to be p-protected." Mel sobbed. "B-but I _need _to be with you guys now. We're meant to be a team!" Mel said as her sobs increased. "A-and we _need_ to work together. Teams don't keep secrets just because you think the youngest is powerless."

"We don't think your powerless." Chris said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Mellie we're just don't want to get hurt. We don't want to loose you."

"Y-your our little sister and there is nothing we wouldn't do for you." Wyatt said as his tears rolled off the end of his face. "We've got your back."

"We'll always have your back baby girl." Chris said with a sad smile.

"I-I'll always have your backs." Mel sobbed.

Wyatt watched slightly stunned as Mel walked over to him and threw her arms around his middle giving him a bone crushing hug as she cried. Wyatt placed his right arm around her and grabbed a hold of Chris by the shirt pulling him into the hug as well. Chris placed his arms around both his brother and sister and held onto them tightly as the sobs shook the three siblings. Wyatt took a breath and shuddered through his sobs as it filled his lungs with air. He placed his arm around Chris' shoulders and held onto Mel tightly round her lower back. Why did this have to be so hard? He didn't want his baby brother and sister to be in the firing-line but Mel was right. They were a team, a family, and family stuck together no matter how hard things got. They were going to be the new Charmed Ones, soon they'd take over from Piper, Phoebe and Paige and they would need to become even closer than they already had.

Mel let out a gasp as something shot through her body, hearing her gap caused her brothers to take a step back, they stood looking at each other, Mel holding onto Wyatt and Chris's hands, Chris and Wyatt holding their free hands. Mel watched as her hands started to glow a bluish-white. The lights appeared around Wyatt and Chris' hands before covering their whole bodies.

"Guys?" Gracie asked as she watched in confusion. The others made their way over.

"What's going on?" Mel asked as she held onto her brothers' hands tightly.

Merlin smiled at the three siblings and looked down at their feet, the sand started shifting causing the other Halliwells who were watching to look down confused. A thick outline appeared around the three Halliwell-Wyatt siblings. The sand suddenly stopped, gasps filled the air. "It's time." He said.

Skye looked up from the ground and watched as the strange blue glow started to travel down Wyatt, Chris and Mel's legs to the floor, it moved round in the pattern etched in the sand.

"The triqutra." She said as the outline lit up. The light suddenly disappeared.

Charlie and Gracie looked at each other before looking back at their cousins. "The New Charmed Ones." They said in unison.

Wyatt, Chris and Mel stood looking at each other confused before dropping hands quickly. "We're not the Charmed Ones yet." Wyatt said clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes, "Mom and the Aunts are the Charmed Ones."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "We still have to do that ceremony thing."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes but this was just the world's way of telling you, you are ready. You just had to accept each other for who you are."

"But we do." Mel said. "We always have."

"But we just never really said it out loud." Wyatt said causing his siblings to look at him. "I mean we tell each other we're not powerless and that we love each other but we've never really said it like _that_."

"You mean we had to go all chick flick?" Chris asked.

Letti nodded. "Looks like it, and man you boys sure did go chick flick. I was waiting for the corny music."

The others shared a laugh as Chris and Wyatt's cheeks went slightly pink with embarrassment. The laughing soon died down however, two sets of orbs appeared in the cave and the alarm started to ring in the air. The spell recognised the newcomers as full Elders. The Knights and Merlin rushed forward, the knights drawing their swords while the Halliwells stood huddled together, Wyatt and Chris standing in front of the girls, trying to protect them. Darrell and Danny quickly rushed forward to stand on either side of the Halliwell brothers, they may have been mortals but that didn't mean they couldn't try to help.

The orbs disappeared leaving Sandra and Kevin standing in the centre of the cave, Wyatt took a threatening step forward. "What do you want?" He asked. He was amazed they were able to find the place. Did that mean every other Elder could find them?

"To help." Sandra replied simply. "Everything is a mess."

"You don't say." Chris said with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Please guys, trust us." Kevin begged. "We want to help you, we want to stop the other Elders."

"Why should we trust you?" Charlie asked. "You didn't stop the bad guys from killing my brother. You didn't send him back." Charlie failed to notice the hurt look on Gracie's face.

"People are dying and we can't do anything about it." Sandra explained. "We are living in fear in the heavens. Sage has more or less turned every Elder give or take a few. Those against him are small in number but we are ready to help you in whatever way we can."

"What if we don't want your help?" Jenny asked. "I mean we already have a plan underway here."

"I think we should let them help us." Sir Bediver said turning to look at the Halliwells. "It would be good to have a few spies would it not?"

Wyatt looked at the two Elders, out of all the Elders he had known, Kevin and Sandra had proved to be faithful over and over again. Still he didn't want to risk his family. "Start talking." The Twice-Blessed ordered.

* * *

Billie ran her hands through her hair watching as the two demons at the front of the class pulled a young girl to the front. She was shaking and sobbing as they hissed nasty things at her. Billie had to fidget with her fingers, her motherly instincts kicked in and she wanted nothing more than to rush to the young girl's aid but she couldn't. rushing in would get her killed or one of her fellow classmates killed. Billie looked at Alexis, she had orbed in with her. The worried grandmother also wanted to rush and help the young girl. They had to be careful, this was a sensitive operation. They needed to get rid of the demons so they could get the kids out and then get help. Everyone was going to have to work together to get rid of the demons and the Elders.

"We need to do something." Billie whispered to Alexis.

The woman nodded in agreement with her. "Do you think any of the kids could help? Like a conjurer?"

"We could conjurer another demon." Billie said with a small smile.

Alexis nodded. "Make him appear as one of them gets vanquished. Make it a pretty weak demon though."

Billie nodded and slowly slid off the stool she had been sitting on. Looking at the empty one the girl had just been pulled from she slowly edged her way over to it ignoring the looks the other kids were giving her, she just prayed none of them said anything that would alert the demons. For all they knew she could be a classroom assistant. Sliding onto the stool the boy who was next to her looked at her quickly with tears in his eyes before turning back round to look at the front of the room, his eyes not leaving the young girl.

"Hi." Billie whispered keeping her eyes front.

"Hi." The young boy said back his voice shaking.

"My name's Billie, what's yours?"

"David." The boy answered quietly.

"Hi David." Billie said with a small smile. "Can you tell me how long you've been in here?" She asked.

The young boy glanced to the clock, it had been about two hours since Laura had her vision, two hours since the demons had attacked at first, about two hours since Marcus and Riley had tired to stop the demons getting in the class room. The young boy nodded his head slowly and looked back towards the front. "Two hours." He whispered.

"Ok thanks." Billie whispered. She moved her hand so it was behind her back and held up two finger so Alexis and the other witches could see. She only hopped they got the message.

"What are you doing in here?" David asked as he watched the demons tie up his classmate. "I mean you don't work here." He whispered.

"I'm friends with Leo Wyatt and his family." Billie whispered. "I'm part of the help." The young girl at the front of the class let out a squeal as the demon hit her, causing a cut to form on her cheek. Billie swallowed. She looked at the boy at her side again, he sniffed quite loudly. "Don't worry." She said softly. "We're going to help. Can you tell me her name?"

"Becky." David whispered. "She's my girlfriend."

Billie felt her heart twinge, young love. Billie nodded her head. "Ok then, do you know of anyone in the class who has the power to conjure things?"

"No one." David answered. "The closest thing we have is Chace, he can shape shift."

Billie sighed. "This is a potions class right?" David nodded. "What were you making?"

"Sleeping potions." David whispered. "They only work on demons because we added lavender to them but I don't know if any of them are finished.."

"Right." Billie said glancing around the class. "Which boy is Chace?" She asked.

David nodded his head in the direction of the boy who was sitting three desks to the left of him. Billie smiled at David. "I'll be right back." She whispered. She waited until the demon at the front turned back round to face Becky before she slid back off the stool and made her way back over to where Alexis was sitting right up the back of the room with the two other witches on the right of her.

"Well?" Alexis asked. "They've been stuck in here for two hours and?"

"We have no one who can conjure but we have a shape shifter." Billie pointed. "That boy named Chase. David told me that they were making sleeping potions in the class before the demons attacked. Made with Lavender so they should only affect the demons but we don't know how many are done."

The young female witch looked around the room slowly. "The ones right up the front are done. They're a royal blue colour." She informed Billie and Alexis. "They should work."

"So what's the plan ladies?" The young male witch asked.

Billie thought for a moment, her eyes fell on the young boy named Chace.

Chace put his head down as he heard Becky let out another whimper, he gulped praying this would all be over soon. He wanted to do something, he wanted to kill those demons but he was smarter than that, he knew if anyone tried to do something someone would wind up dead and Chace didn't like the thought of that. He turned his head to the side slowly hoping the demons wouldn't notice, they were fond of the eyes front policy. He looked at his potions partner Laura and offered her a weak smile, one that she failed to return. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, she was scared. Heck everyone was scared. Chace opened his mouth to whisper something to his partner but he was stopped by the sudden grasp of his hand under the desk, Chace looked at Laura and noticed her eyes had gone cloudy again. He squeezed her hand back and watched with a worried look as her eyes turned back to their normal violet colour, she had the most beautiful yet strange eyes.

"Blonde woman." She whispered. "She's coming to speak to you, pull that chair out slowly."

"What?" Chace asked confused.

"If she pulls out that chair, it's gonna squeak and the demons are gonna kill her." Laura told him.

Chace slowly moved his left hand and pulled on the chair quietly, it didn't make a sound. Looking over his shoulder he watched as the woman with short blonde hair stood up from hiding behind Riley and Marcus and made her way over to the stool beside him. She sat down and placed her hands on the table in front of her, the demons still hadn't noticed her.

"Are you Chace?"

Chace nodded his head. "Who are you?" He whispered back.

"Billie Jenkins, friends of the Halliwells and Leo Wyatt."

"As in Professor Wyatt, head master of the school?" Chace asked.

Billie nodded her head. "Yeah." She whispered. "So a little student told me you're a shape shifter." Billie frowned seeing Chace wince, she had not been expecting a reaction like that.

"I don't use it." The young boy informed her.

Chace blew out a breath, he hated talking about his powers, he hated talking about his past and his family. He was born to a demon mother and human father. His mother had killed his father shortly after she had given birth to him, then a seer had found him and given him to family of witches to look after him. He had been with that family ever since and he loved them dearly.

Billie frowned, Chace seemed to be off in his own little world she looked at the blonde haired girl next to him who complied by hitting him in the arm. Chace looked back at Billie. "I need you to use your power."

"Why?" Chace asked.

"You wanna get outta here right?" Billie asked. He nodded. "Well there are demons covering every inch of this place and we need to get rid of them all. I need you to make yourself look like a demon so you can get rid of tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee over there." She said quietly indicating to the two demons at the front of the class. They had moved to pick on a young boy. "You need to get those royal blue potions down the front, they're finished ones right?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, the people down the front finished early."

"Right. Well we need you to throw them at the demons so we can get them tied up and gone without making a lot of noise."

"Even if I do this." Chace whispered. "How am I gonna shimmer in like a demon?" He asked. "I can't use my shimmering, I can only shimmer on the spot."

Billie looked at him confused. "Are you a demon?" She asked.

"Of demon blood." Chace spat quietly. "What difference does it make?"

"It doesn't." Billie whispered. "Doesn't make you any less of a person. It was just a question. Just shimmer in on the spot ok? Alice can create illusions she can make one of you so it looks like you never left ok?"

Chace nodded his head. "Ok." He whispered. "When?

"Wait until I get back over to where I was before ok?" Billie whispered. She smiled at the two young students and then slowly got up and made her way back to her original spot, ducking behind Riley and Marcus as one of the demons glanced around the room.

"You're doing a good thing." Laura whispered.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Coop walked down a darkened corridor in the school, they had been drawn to it in a magnetic fashion, there was something off about it. Leo had told them that it was always lit, meaning that someone or something had turned off the lights, meaning something was going on. The group were on high alert looking out for men and women dressed in black and gold, so far they had found none giving them they impression they were all too busy to be wandering around corridors.

"Ok where are we?" Phoebe whispered as she huddled close to Coop, her hands ready to strike the first thing that jumped out at her.

"The East Wing." Leo answered his sister-in-law. Seeing a closed door he walked over and pressed his ear up against it, he could hear talking from the other side.

"Would it kill you to redecorate?" Paige asked looking around. "Everything looks the same and I can never tell where I am."

"What would you suggest?" Coop whispered. "Colour coding sections?"

"That's not a bad idea." Paige said with a small smile as she watched Coop bite back a laugh. The youngest Halliwell sister turned and looked around at the closed doors, the talking was coming from the other sides. "You'd think they'd have people patrolling the corridors wouldn't you?"

"It's not a James Bond movie." Piper whispered as a large set of double doors came into view.

"It might as well be!" Paige whispered in annoyance. "Throw in a few gadgets, a nice car, a bunch of hot men and that would be you. The names Matthews, Paige Matthews."

Phoebe looked at her sister and shook her head. "Now is not the time for joking around." Phoebe turned and looked at Leo. "Where do those doors lead?" She asked.

"East Library." Leo answered.

Coop who had lost interest in the conversation found himself wandering over to an open door, slowly he reached out and pushed it open more so that he could see inside, the light from the hallway shone into it lighting it up. Sitting on the only desk in the room was something covered by a cloth. Normally no one would have thought anything of it, but the fact underneath the cloth was glowing caused Coop to frown greatly, this was an anything but normal situation. Sucking in a breath he walked fully into the room, the quiet voices in the hall disappearing as he neared the enchanting object. It was a strange room, it looked like a supply closet of some sort, perfect place to hide things you didn't want found. Coop walked over and quickly pulled off the golden coloured cloth, his brown eyes were met with a large glowing ball. One that was showing a picture of a wooded area, and right in the middle of the wooded area was a large stone castle, demons standing on either side of what appeared to be an entrance.

"Holy crap." Coop muttered. Quickly he turned and headed back towards the door. He rushed over to his family. "You have got to come and see this." He said quietly. "I think Vivien called Ty Pennington and got him to do some magical Extreme Makeover."

"What?" Phoebe asked as Coop took her by the hand and pulled her into the strange little room. The Halliwell sisters and Leo looked at the glowing crystal ball thing with confused looks on their faces.

"Where the heck is that?" Paige asked.

"That looks like Golden Gate Park." Piper answered.

"We need to find Excalibur quickly." Phoebe said heading from the room. The others following. "Then we have to get rid of that."

* * *

J.D looked at Vivien with a hate filed gaze, the hag had appeared in a cloud of flames in the East Library not that long ago. Thanks to the talking he had done with the other members of the resistance they now knew Vivien had brought the sword to Magic School and that it was most likely to be heavily guarded by demons. Glancing over at Andy the younger whitelighter looked at him for a plan, for an idea. They had to get a message to the Charmed Ones, after all they were running around the school somewhere looking for the sword. Looking at the librarian sat behind the desk J.D began to walk down the isle he was standing in, his fingers lightly brushing against books as he went, Vivien was too busy dictating her plan to notice him and her demons were too busy pretending to be interested.

"Who knew the Magical World would crumble?" Vivien said looking at the young children and their teachers. "I had always hoped Evil would take back what was rightfully its."

No one moved, no one said anything. They were all too afraid to say something.

Andy wanted to scoff, he wanted to get up and curse the woman to high hell but he couldn't, instead he sat on the floor with a young girl holding onto him, she was around six years old and she was crying for her Mommy. Someone that Andy couldn't get her too at the current moment in time. Seeing J.D disappear from the corner of his eye caused him to panic. Andy slowly turned his head and watched as the cocky whitelighter walked down the isle of books towards the Librarian's desk, what the hell was he playing at? Hearing Vivien's speech pick up again, Andy turned his head back around to look at the woman but his eyes were off to the side watching J.D.

J.D slowly lowered himself to his knees and crawled across the floor, dodging a table before he wound up behind the curved desk that belonged to the Librarian. Tapping the desk lightly he managed to get her attention without scaring the living daylights out of her. J.D smiled and lifted a finger to his lips silently asking her to stay quiet, she nodded her head and looked back up at Vivien before looking back down at the strange man under her desk. J.D closed his eyes over and sensed for a Resistance member, the first person that hit his radar was Billie. Fantastic.

Opening his eyes J.D looked at the Librarian and thankfully she looked down at the right time he moved his fingers as his hands hovered in the air. She looked slightly confused before realising that he was typing. Slowly the Librarian pulled the keyboard off the desk in front of her and placed it on her lap as she turned round in the seat slightly. J.D didn't know if this was going to work but he had to give it a shot. Thankfully Leo had installed computers in every single class room. He pressed the keys spelling out e-mail. The Librarian gave him a thumbs up and moved her hand over the mouse and loaded up the email. The Librarian spelled out 'who to?' lightly touching keys as she did so. J.D closed his eyes over and sensed for Billie she was around five class rooms away.

Andy watched from the spot he was sitting rather confused, it was a strange sight to see a whitelighter hiding under a desk while typing away on a keyboard. Andy wished he knew what was going on inside the white lighter's head. Andy heard a whisper and his eyes flew back to Vivien and her demons, one of the demons had spotted him looking in the direction of the desk. Cursing quietly to himself Andy looked at the girl sitting at his side and gently pushed her over to the older girl next to her. He looked at the older girl who said nothing but nodded her head. Andy was lucky to have a telepath at his use. Thanking the heavens he had been given telekinetic orbing as a reward for helping the Charmed Ones when he died the whitelighter stood throwing his hand out. "Bookcase!" He yelled as he moved his hand. "Everyone move!" Andy barked.

The large and heavy shelf of books which was a good few meters wide was pulled from the wall and went hurtling towards Vivien and her men as they stood in front of a wall. The hag from the past flamed out of harms way but her men did not think so fast, they were crushed by the bookcase as Vivien flamed back in.

"You little fool." Vivien spat looking at Andy.

Ha! Who was she calling little? Andy was at least a foot taller than her. "J.D what ever you are going to do, do it fast!" Andy shouted. "Green thing!" He yelled as he orbed the green light back at the hag. "Move, move, move!" Andy shouted as the kids in the library got up and started running round to the different areas of the Library, screams filling the air. "Prue!" Andy shouted as he orbed more of the green lightening stuff back at the hag.

* * *

The hallway shook causing Phoebe to stop running, her head tingled as she was suddenly over come with fear. Lots and lots of fear. Turning back round she pushed her way through her sisters, Leo and Coop and headed off back down the corridor.

"Phoebe where are you going?!" Piper called as the others raced off to keep up with the middle sister. "We've just come that way!"

"Library!" she shouted, breaking out into a full sprint. Why oh why hadn't they checked out the Library? They had wanted to get help, there were lots of people in the room and now there were lots of scared people in the room. Phoebe reached the doors and yanked them open, she watched in shock as kids fled left, right and centre to get away from Vivien.

"Good god!" Piper shouted as she caught up with Phoebe. Quickly she lifted her hands and flicked her fingers freezing an energy ball that was going towards a group of kids, thanks to the demons that were climbing out a tonne of books. It was a confusing sight.

"Energy ball!" Paige shouted and she orbed the item back at the demon who threw it while Piper blew up the other demon with her hands.

Hearing the tell-tale call of the Charmed Ones Vivien spun round leaving Andy alone to look at the women who were really pissing her off. Before she went to attack a though hit her, she had Excalibur in the school and she just had to get it before they did. Letting out a pissed off cry the woman from the past ran past the Charmed Ones, Leo and Coop. She threw her hands out and parted the people with a bought of telekinesis knocking them to the floor.

"Go after her!" Andy shouted as he watched Leo and Coop scramble to their feet before helping the girls up. "She's going for the sword!" He shouted. Just as the words left his mouth Prue Halliwell orbed in next to her sisters.

"But…" Phoebe said looking around the room.

"I've got it go!" Andy shouted.

"Come on!" Paige shouted grabbing a hold of Prue's hand and racing off down the corridor after Leo and Coop, they were really legging it after the hag.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Phoebe and Piper running hand in hadn behind them.

"To get back my son's 18th birthday present!" Piper shouted.

J.D crawled out from underneath the desk as more demons shimmered into the library they were in so much trouble. Running over he went to stand with Andy, they needed back up. He only hopped that Billie got his message.

"Time yet?" J.D asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't done it yet!" Andy shouted as he dove out the way of an energy ball. Another one came at him and he watched confused as it suddenly changed direction. Looking over to his right as he pushed himself up he watched a young boy drop his hand back down to his side.

J.D placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

* * *

Alexis suppressed the shiver that ran through her body, she looked over to Billie and nodded her head. It was time. The plan was playing out perfectly. Billie turned and looked at Alice, the young witch nodded her head once before closing her eyes over concentrating hard, a small golden glow appeared around Chace's hands. It went unnoticed by the demons who were running the show, they were too busy tying up yet another student. Billie stood up slowly and nodded her head at Chace, the young boy closed his eyes over and disappeared for a moment before returning as a six foot man dressed in black.

"Hey!" Billie shouted causing the demons to turn away from the front of the class and look at her. "How about you pick on someone your own size!"

The demons let out a laugh. "What do you think you're doing girly?" One of the demons snarled.

"Distracting you." Billie answered. "Now!" She shouted.

The demons swivelled round to see one of their own shimmer into the room, two potion bottles in his hands. They looked at him and turned to look back at Billie, both of them laughing. "It would seem your call alerted one of us." The fatter of the two demons laughed.

"Actually." Chace said with a grin. "You're wrong." With that the young shifter threw the potions at the two demons. The vials cracked and the royal blue liquid hit them creating a puff of blue smoke.

Alexis stood up and quickly made her way over to where the three tied up students were sitting looking really confused, no one else dared to move.

The demons hit the floor with a 'thud' and Chace shifted back to his original form. He turned and looked to Billie. "Did I do ok?" He asked.

Billie nodded her head. "You did great." The computer made a strange noise, causing Chace to run round to look at it. Billie walked over to Alexis and took some of the rope she had pulled off of Becky. She turned and looked at David. "Can I borrow you?" She asked.

David nodded his head and got up running from his seat to help tie up the demons that were snoozing on the floor.

"What do we do now?" Riley asked as he walked over to help Billie and David. "I mean we can't just sit here."

"You're not going to." Alice said as she pulled the tape from another young girl's mouth. "Sam here." She said pointing to the male witch from the Resistance. "Is going to take you to a meeting point where you'll be taken to safety."

"We wanna stay and help!" Marcus exclaimed as he grabbed a few more of the sleeping potions that were sitting along the front desks.

"Billie." Chace said looking up from the computer screen. "There's an email for you."

"Me?" Billie asked confused.

"It says Library, help. J.D." Chace read out.

Billie sighed. "Fantastic. Well Marcus looks like you'll be getting your wish after all. Alexis give them the run down of plan B."

* * *

Alec did another little dance as he limbered up in front of the West Library doors, this was really starting to piss him off. First he had landed in the kindergarten of all places and now he was stuck with a witch he really couldn't stand, a whitelighter who was Mr negative and a bossy staff member who was complaining about letting the kids help the others in classrooms.

"Look!" Alec shouted as he turned to look at the three bickering people. "There are not enough people to go around this whole school ok? So just shut up and help me open these damn doors. Sooner we do that, sooner we can help the kids."

"Fine." The teacher huffed as he lent a hand pulling on the doors as Alec did the same. They could still hear screaming on the other side and it was really starting to scare them.

* * *

Wyatt felt a tingle, it was strange. Looking over at the other people in the cave he watched in horror as orbs surrounded them all whisking them away.

Darrell frowned and turned to look at Merlin, everyone had disappeared except himself, Danny and Merlin. "Was that meant to happen?" He asked.

"Yes." Merlin said as he walked over to where the Book of Shadows sat and he began to leaf through it. "I suggest we get packing."

"Packing?" Danny asked confused.

* * *

The orbs faded and Wyatt landed on his ass, the floor beneath him was anything but soft. Groaning he pushed himself back up to look around, he was in Magic School.

"God." Jenny cried as she pushed herself up. "I take it that was what J.D was talking about." she rubbed her hands over her ass, trying to stop it throbbing.

"Now what?" Mel asked.

"Go to the three points I guess." Letti said handing out the spells.

Charlie took the paper in her hand and folded it up placing it in her pocket. "Guys what if this doesn't work?" She asked.

"You can do it." Chris said with an encouraging smile. "We believe in you."

"Ok good luck." Wyatt said addressing his family. "Stick together and for god's sake be safe." He turned to the knights. "Go to Andy and J.D."

"Do not worry about us lad." Sir Bediver said with a smile before he took off with his friends.

The Halliwells looked at each other for a moment longer before racing off in opposite directions. They had a job to do and a school to save.

* * *

A groan escaped her lips as she slowly came to, she was lying on something rather uncomfy. She had to admit it was a lot nicer than the floor. Haring a voice she didn't recognised caused her to frown, she only prayed she hadn't been sent to the afterlife or been captured.

"Ebony?" She knew that voice, it was Henry Mitchell. Opening her eyes ever so slowly the girl in question blinked harshly a few times before everything came back into focus. She looked up into the kind and caring face of a broken man who had recently lost his son and she couldn't help but smile a little. She was glad to see a friendly face.

Sitting up slowly she placed her arms around Henry's shoulders and hugged the older man tightly. "I'm so glad to see you." Ebony whispered as Henry hugged her back. It was a fatherly hug, which only made her miss her own father.

Pulling away Henry smiled at the young girl who was beginning to grown on him, she was a feisty young thing meaning she fitted in with the family. "Do you remember what happened?" Henry asked.

Ebony nodded her head. "The Charmed Ones vanquished Leon." She couldn't stop the smile growing on her face. She was so happy to be free of that annoying little pain in the ass. Her face suddenly paled and fell into a frown. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" Henry asked as he glanced at Audrey as the young woman shut the drawer in Leo's desk and quickly made her way over.

"The others." Ebony said looking up at Henry and Audrey's faces with tears in her eyes. "The Elders…they…"

"What?" Audrey said confused.

"Come on." Ebony said grabbing a hold of their arms and shimmering out with them.

* * *

Vivien could still sense them behind her, they were slightly further back than they had been when she had first started running. The flame had helped throw them off a little. She threw open the door to the room that Barbus and Sage were sitting in, Excalibur sat proudly in it's stone. Rushing over she placed her hand on the stone.

"They're here." She told them. "The Charmed Ones are here."

Barbus scowled but kept his comment to himself, turning round he looked at Sage. "Get out of here and finish off the girlfriends and friends." He ordered. "Now."

The Elder knew better than to disobey Barbus, plus he couldn't wait to take a little anger out on the pesky young adults locked up in the Library. As the blue and white orbs faded a shimmer appeared near Barbus.

"What now?" The Demon of Fear asked with annoyance in his voice.

"The students are revolting!" The demon cried.

"Really?" Barbus asked looking at the demon. "You couldn't have picked a better word. I will not even dignify that statement with an answer." With a snap of his fingers the demon went up in flames beside him and the demon turned to look at Vivien. "It would seem that The Charmed Ones brought back up." He stated with a hiss.

"Hey lady!" The voice of Piper Halliwell floated into the room. "That's my son's…Barbus?!" She asked shocked.

"Piper a pleasure as always." Barbus before quickly flaming out of harms way.

Piper's attention fell on the woman standing with her hand on the sword. She raised her hands and flicked her fingers but Vivien only stumbled before flaming out, taking the sword with her. "Damn it!" Piper cursed.

"We could cut her off at her little castle." Paige suggested.

"Orb!" Piper commanded taking a hold of her husband and sister's hands. The group of six disappeared in a swirl of orbs determined to get back Excalibur.

* * *

Billie's heartbeat was thundering in her chest as she ran down the bustling corridor with a handful of students following her, demons were being blown up left, right and centre. Alexis, Alice and Sam were in charge for getting the rest of the kids to the Resistance Headquarters where their parents would hopefully be waiting to collect them. Reaching the library Billie charged straight into the war zone and threw her hand out knocking a demon away from a small boy. Hearing the tale-tale whoosh Billie used her telekinesis to help her do a back flip, she stood up straight as the energy ball continued on it's course and hit the wall to the left of her.

"Whoa!" Chace, Laura, Marcus and Riley chorused behind her. It was nice to know she still had it.

"Help as many people as you can get out ok? Then go to where I told you." Billie ordered as she shot an energy ball back at the demon who tossed it her way. The kids who had come with her quickly broke off spreading the word of where they were to meet up with Resistance members.

Billie spotted the knights, the swash-buckling heroes were hard to miss as they killed off the demons with their swords while barking orders at the younger people in the room. Spying J.D Billie blew out a breath of relief, it was nice to know he was still in the land of the living. She could hear Andy shouting so she whirled round she what was going on. He sounded as if he was in distress.

Billie's mouth fell open as she watched an athame come towards her, quickly she flipped up onto the table and jumped off it backwards out of harms way. Or so she thought. The sharp shooting pain caused her to wince, she looked down at her stomach and watched as the tip of the silver blade poked out through her skin, tainted with blood. Her blood. She let out a gasp as the demon slowly pulled the blade out from behind her, he hadn't been there a moment a go. Feeling her knees go weak Billie slowly sunk to the floor.

A sharp pain hit J.D, it caused him to turn round quickly he watched in horror as the demon stepped away from Billie the bloody athame in his right hand. "NO!" J.D shouted punching the demon he had been wrestling with in the face before running over to where Billie slumped on the floor. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his lap. "Billie! No Billie hang on." He begged. "Come on!" He held his right hand over the wound and watched with baited breath.

* * *

The Halliwell cupids looked round in a tizzy this was just great. They had been told where to find the entrance they were meant to cast the protection spell at but somewhere along the line they had made a wrong turning and gotten lost and couldn't find their way back.

"This is just fantastic!" Jenny cried as she looked around. "This all looks the bloody same!"

"Take up the decorating issue with Uncle Leo." Letti stated in a calm voice. "I really can't deal with it right now."

Skye looked around again, they had come left so the logical thing to do was either go straight ahead or to go right. The problem was picking which way to go. Reaching into her pocket the youngest sister took out a coin and placed it on her right thumb.

"Call it." Skye said to Jenny.

"You're kidding right?" Jenny begged. "Please tell me you are kidding."

Skye shook her head causing her plates to sway slightly. "Nope. Heads we go straight ahead, tails we go right."

Seeing that Jenny was in fact not in any mood to leave their choice down to a coin Letti threw her hands down at her sides in frustration. "Heads!" she snapped.

Skye flicked the coin in the air, caught it and turned it in her palm before taking her hand away. The youngest looked at the coin. "Heads. Straight it is." She said shoving the coin back into her pocket and racing off after Letti.

"Hundreds of peoples' lives at stake and we use a _coin_." Jenny muttered to herself as she took off after her sisters.

* * *

Her voice was hoarse and dry, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth as she lay on her side watching as the golden cloaked figures turned to their rights, more screaming filled the air and it caused yet another sob to escape her lips, she just wished they'd hurry up and get it over with already, if they were going to kill her she wanted them to do it now. Right now. The thumping on the Library doors and the shouting from the other side had died down completely. They had given up, she had to hand it to them. They had been going at it for ages.

The blue bolts stopped and he felt sick, they were using low voltage ones, stung like a bitch but it wasn't enough to kill you. It was a slow torture method, a sickly slow torture method. He could feel the bile rising in his throat but he pushed it back down as the screaming started again, he was glad one of them had gotten out, he was pretty sure that one of the voices on the other side of the doors was her. At least she was safe, hopefully she had given Leon a good kick up the ass before vanquishing him. The bolts were hitting her again, but they weren't having the same effect on the rest of them, it seemed to be hurting her more. Was it because she was already dead?

"Son of a bitch!" He spat as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Leave her alone!" He shouted as the tears stung the corner of his eyes.

* * *

The tears were rolling down her cheeks as she stood on the other side of the door throwing energy balls, they had to get in, they just had too. They needed to be helped. They needed to be saved and fast. Hearing another male scream caused her to let out a sob as she pounded her fists off the door. Why couldn't they get in? The Elders and demons could get in so why couldn't they? They were so much more powerful than The Elders. A loud girlish scream filled the air and she turned around looking at the teachers and other people who were walking back up the corridor with a sofa. What the hell were they going to do with a sofa?

"Move out the way sweetie." Audrey said gently as he looked at the distressed Phoenix. She glanced to look at the men.

"Lets see how long the hold lasts with this." Henry said with a smirk

Ebony moved to the side just as Audrey had asked and watched as Alec shouted "Go!" The men ran at the doors using the sofa as a battering ram. Ebony watched hopefully as the doors shook but they did not open.

"Again!" Henry shouted. The male teachers, Henry, Alec and the whitelighters backed up before ramming into the doors.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asked causing Ebony's head to whip round. She tore her eyes away from the closed doors and shimmered over to stand in front of the Halliwell-Wyatt siblings. She appeared with tears streaming down her face, not able to talk that well because she was so chocked up.

"Ebony!" Mel said as she threw her arms around the young woman, she was glad to see she was alive. Mel would have said one piece but the girl looked a little broken to be honest. "What's wrong?" Mel asked softly.

"T-The Elders…" Ebony sobbed. "T-they were torturing us in turns and I got o-out when L-Leon came after me…"

"Are you ok?" Chris asked cutting her off, he looked her over for any injuries. Happy to find there were none. When they had come along this corridor they were heading to the spot where they were meant to cast their spell, saying that they were expecting to find something like this going on outside the library would have been a lie.

Ebony nodded her head. "T-the Elders are still in there and…" There was a loud scream which caused Ebony to sob loudly.

Wyatt went as white as a sheet, he would have recognised that scream anywhere. It terrified him to the core meaning only one thing. "Kayla!" Wyatt shouted running forward. He looked at his Uncle. "What the hell is going on in there?!" He yelled.

"Torturing session by the sounds of things." Alec said to the young man. "We can't get in."

"Like hell we can't." Wyatt stated. He lifted his hands and held his palms flat a wave of fire hitting the door with all the power he could muster. "Chris!" He shouted.

Chris needed no other order, he walked over to join his brother and lifted his hands, they were crackling with white, hot energy. The Elder bolts joined Wyatt's wall of fire and the boys watched as the doors shook violently. They were starting to break the Magical hold. Seeing what was going on the sofa was quickly dropped and Alec joined in using his own fire power to boost Wyatt's. Mel walked over to stand with her brothers flicking her hands in the same way her mother did, the doors shook even more violently. Ebony and one of the teachers were quick to join in, Ebony throwing energy balls, the teacher using his telekinesis. The doors shook wildly until…

_**…BANG!**_

Groaning she lifted her head off the cool marble flooring and looked in the direction of smoke, a massive bubble of smoke filled the air as the doors that used to be keeping people out fell to the floor causing the room to shake slightly. She could hear talking, shouting and a hell of a lot of swearing. The smoke was gathered into a ball and thrown out of the way, her eyes started to grow heavy but she couldn't see any Elders. They were all gone.

Hearing a voice she recognised caused the tears to roll a little faster down her cheeks as she heard them get closer to her. Looking upwards she watched with heavy lids as the force field around her vanished and a strong set of arms pulled her into their embrace.

"Bell." Chris whispered. "Bell hang on baby." Chris said as the tears stung his own eyes. He propped her injured form against him so he could use both of his hands to heal her. The golden glow escaped his hands and shone brightly as it got to work healing her.

"When I get my hands on them." Wyatt fumed, he turned round and the anger suddenly vanished from his body, he was over come by fear. She was lying on the floor not moving. Rushing over Wyatt stopped in front of her and saw the crystals on the floor, kicking one out the way with his right foot he watched as the blue force field vanished. Wyatt dropped to his knees and pulled Kayla into his arms, he brushed her dark hair back off her face and gently touched her cheek. His fingers getting stained with the blood. "Oh god." Wyatt mumbled quietly as he held his hands out over his beaten fiancée. "Kay, can you hear me?" He asked praying that she was still with him.

Mel took her hands away from Jason and watched as the young man lay on his back coughing before he rolled onto his side muttering something that Mel didn't quite catch. The tears slowed as she watched him roll back over to look at her, the look on his face was priceless.

"Mellie?" He asked totally confused.

Mel nodded her head and smiled before grabbing a hold of Jason by the shirt and pulling him upright. Jason sat mildly confused as Mel wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder as she hugged him. Jason smiled a little glad to still be in the land of the living and he wrapped his arms around his unofficial baby sister hugging her back just as tight.

Ebony sat by Dylan's side and smiled brightly when the whitelighter who had been with Alec took his hands away and Dylan started coughing as air filled his lungs. The young phoenix resisted the urge to hug him, she knew Dylan didn't like her all that much. So instead she smiled at him warmly before turning to see Amy being pulled back to her feet by her Uncle and Henry.

"Everyone in one piece?" Dylan asked as the whitelighter who had healed him pulled him to his feet.

"Just." Kayla coughed as she clung onto Wyatt as they both stood. "God I ache everywhere." She mumbled against her fiancé's chest.

Wyatt looked at her sadly. "It'll get better. It's just gonna take a little time." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Chris clutched onto Bell tightly as he slowly helped her back to her feet, for being on almost death's door Bell was recovering pretty quickly. She was still stiff and sore but Chris could sense something, she was healing a lot faster than the others and he was willing to bet it had something to do with her already being dead and the fact she seemed pretty invincible at the moment. Pulling away Chris placed his hands on Bell's cheeks and brushed away the tears that were stuck to her face with his thumbs.

"Thanks." Bell said with a small sniff.

"No problem baby." Chris said with a smile before kissing her softly.

Mel coughed causing her brother to turn and look at her. She held up the bit of paper and both boys looked at her with a shake of their head. How could they forget about that? Quickly the siblings left the room, leaving Kayla and Bell to hang onto Ebony and Henry while they stepped in front of the wooden door that was on the wall just a little away from the library entrance.

Chris reached out and turned the door handle causing the door to glow a golden colour, taking a step back he took a hold of Mel's arm and began to cast the spell with his brother and sister.

* * *

"Alexis!" Letti called as they saw a woman they recognised, the whitelighter was sending people through the door back to wherever it lead.

"Are you girls ok?" The kind woman asked as she hugged them. Alexis pulled back from hugging Skye and smiled warmly. "I've just finished sending a group of kids to London."

"Ok girls." Skye said standing between her sisters so they could all see the spell. Letti and Jenny placed their arms around Skye hugging her as they huddled together to cast the spell.

* * *

The twitches quickly ran down the corridor to the spot they were meant to cast the spell, they stopped in front of the door that lead to the Halliwell manor and hoped they weren't too late. They had a little demon trouble that had totally thrown off their timing, they were sure of it. If the calculations had been correct they had about one minuet to cast the spell, knowing that their cousins would have reached their destinations Charlie pulled the spell out of her pocket and held it up so Gracie could see, the younger of the two took a hold of her sister's hand and they looked at the spell.

"God I hope this works." Gracie mumbled, after all it was meant for a power of three. Right now they were only a power of two. Something they still couldn't get used to.

Charlie said nothing about her sister's comment but began to cast with Gracie. "Halliwells in this troubled hour,

lend us your ever growing power,"

He was so proud of them, so very proud of them. Stepping forward he stood directly behind them, he wanted so desperately to reach out and hug them, he wanted to tell them that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't. He didn't know if it was going to be ok, he didn't know what the whole grand design held for him, he just prayed he got to go home.

"Banish the evil that tries to dwell,

Send it back down to hell,"

Looking at them from behind, he remembered everything, every little moment they had shared. Every laugh, ever tear, ever fight, every hug, every little thing that made them who they were today. He loved his life, he loved them, they were his girls. They were always going to be his girls. He could hear their voices fill with doubt as they neared the end of their spell, he had been there to guide them in their life so he could do it in the afterlife. He would be their own personal guardian angel. Stepping forward again he could feel the warmth of their beings, something that comforted him greatly. Placing his hands on their shoulders lightly he cast the last of the spell with them.

"Watched over by Halliwell witch forever more,

Banish the evil, guard the school's doors." The girls looked up from the spell to see the door in front of them glow a golden colour, they smiled at each other. The spell had worked, they had managed to cast it.

"We did it." Charlie said with a smile. "We did it Gracie." Hearing screaming in the distance as the last few demons burned and went to hell confirmed Charlie's statement. The girls had managed to cast the spell.

Gracie nodded her head. "Yeah." She said with a small smile. Something felt strange. Feeling something on her shoulder Gracie slowly turned round expecting to find a hand that belonged to some hideous demon or Elder ready to kill her, instead she found nothing. Turning all the way round Gracie's eyes flicked to every spot in the room, she could feel something. Only problem was she didn't know what.

He stood confused as he watched her look around the room, what was she doing? Did she sense something? Something evil coming their way? He looked down the corridor and all about the hallway. He couldn't see anything. Looking back at the youngest of the two girls he frowned, she looked upset.

"Charlie." Gracie whispered as something came to her. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Charlie asked, she couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"I could have sworn I felt something on my shoulder, it was like a hand or something." Gracie said looking at her sister.

Charlie frowned, what on earth was going on?

Gracie stood in silence looking around the room, there was something watching her, she could feel a set of eyes on her. After all her years of fighting demons she trusted her instincts and her instincts were telling her something was there. A comforting and familiar smell reached her nostrils and it caused her dark eyes to water, she knew that smell very well. "Charlie do you smell that?" She asked.

Charlie sniffed around the air, making the action quite deliberate, her sister had lost a marble or two. She couldn't smell anything but the smell that greeted them every time they went to Magic School. There was nothing new.

"Gracie what are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused.

Gracie smiled a little. "I think he's here." Charlie's face fell into a frown. "I think he's here. I mean how else would that spell have worked…"

"Gracie don't do this." Charlie begged.

"Charlie he's here. I know he his, I can smell his aftershave." Gracie insisted.

"Gracie." Charlie said as tears filled her eyes, she couldn't deal with this right now. She could not deal with her sister imagining things. "Stop it."

"Charlie I know he's here. Henry?" Gracie called out. "Henry!"

Charlie closed her eyes over and tried to take a deep breath, this was getting to much for her. She stood in silence while Gracie called out to their big brother, their dead big brother. "Grace stop it!" Charlie shouted using her baby sister's full name. Not the cute adaptation she had earned the moment she had been given Grace for a name. Henry and Paige had called her Gracie Baby and Gracie had stuck. "He's not here ok? He's _dead_. _Gone_ and he's _not _coming back! It's about time you accepted that!"

Gracie shook her head causing her dark locks to sway. "He's here Charlie, I know he is! I can feel him. Henry please do something." She croaked out as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

It wasn't possible, they couldn't have sensed anything. He wasn't even a ghost. He was a piece of left over life form. Witches could see ghosts. Meaning he wasn't one, they couldn't see him. And yet looking at their broken, sad faces he knew he had to try something. Charlie was closest to him now. He walked over to her and squatted down a little so he was eye level with her, praying this worked he reached out and placed his right hand just above her right cheek. "Come on Charlie."

_'Charlie.'_ The whisper filled the air, causing her gasp and shiver a little. She wasn't sure if she had just imagined that. Turning to look at Gracie the younger of the two nodded her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It couldn't be, her brother was gone.

He was _gone, dead, not_ coming back.

"Henry." Gracie said again. "I need to know I'm not going crazy. Is it really you?"

Charlie bit her lip and waited, she wanted it so badly to be true, she wanted her brother back. But she was scared so she didn't believe it, she didn't want to put so much hope into something for it never to happen.

"Henry do something please." Nothing, nothing happened, there was no bright light, no flash of Henry. Nothing. "No come on." Gracie begged. "Please." And just like that the feeling vanished and so did the comforting smell of his aftershave.

Charlie looked around the room as her tears increased. She hadn't felt anything, or smelled anything. The only thing she had heard was her name and she wasn't even sure if that was real. "He's not here." She whispered. "He's gone Gracie."

"He's _not_ gone." Gracie said shaking her head. "We have to get the others." With that she quickly raced back along the corridor in the direction they had come.

_"No, no."_ He shook his head and turned to look back at Charlie. _"No I'm here."_ he stepped in front of her, looking directly into her eyes, but Charlie looked right through him. _"Charlie, please."_ He begged.

Charlie watched with a heavy heart as Gracie dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights to get the cousins. Feeling very small and very alone Charlie folded her arms across herself, hugging herself tightly.

_"Charlie!"_ He called. _"It's me, I'm right here! It's me Henry!"_ He threw his hands down to his sides in frustration, she couldn't hear him. He wanted so badly for her to see him, she needed to see him.

Charlie looked up from the floor, she heard something. She was sure of it.

_"Charlie please!"_

Looking up Charlie gasped as she watched a see-through version of Henry appear just a little in front of her, he was so close she jumped backwards watching with wide eyes. If she had wanted she could have reached out and touched him. Except she was frozen with fear. "Henry?" She whispered.

"You can see me?" The transparent Henry asked as he looked at her.

Charlie nodded her head. "Gracie she could …why couldn't we see you?"

"I don't know." Henry said walking forward. "Cookie-dough I am so sorry." he felt the need to apologize although he knew it wouldn't do anything.

"You promised you wouldn't give up." Charlie sobbed as she placed her head in her hands. He was really there, he was there and she found it so hard to look at him. She didn't want him to see her cry again.

Henry reached out to touch Charlie but his hand went straight through her. "Shit." He hissed causing Charlie to look back up at him.

The two siblings stood in silence, both of them desperately needing a hug but they both knew that hug was never going to come, not when one of them was stuck in Limbo.

* * *

**Gasp! So there is the end of chapter 25, i mean oh my gosh that was a lot to take in! Yay Henry Jr was in it at the end, wasn't that just a cute little scene! I loved it, i loved the whole chapter. So much went on, so much still left to do and five chapters left to do it in! =P I cant believe it's nearly over.**

**Ok so I usally give you a list of what's coming up next but i'm afraid i can't do that because its a surprise! =) but you'll love it.**

**Please stick around for -Chapter 26 Back to that old earth magic- **

**Don't forget to review i love hearing what you think! **

**Until next time, **

**D x**


	27. The Witches Are Back In Town

Hello everyone, I am so sorry it has been such a long time since I lasted updated. My life has been full of things I've just had to deal with and I really couldn't put them off to sit and write this story. It was so hard to write this chapter because my insperation and real life person behind the Henry Jr i created sadly passed away and I found it really hard to write about the character without bursting into tears but I'm better now and I managed to finish the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N:** I changed the title of this chapter because I wasn't too sure about it and I thought my new choice was so much better. Not that many chapters left go now guys! The end is getting closer, if i could i would just continue this story but everything must come to an end eventually. I just want to say thank you so much for the kind reviews, the PMs and all of the general banter you guys have been giving me. The people on are just so nice and friendly. Now remember to vote for your fav choice on the poll i created on my profile. What's it gonna be after Decode?

**A/N: P.S:** This chapter is dedicated to my very own Henry Jr. The over-protective comic sidekick who always knew how to make me smile, who gave the best hugs and who had the biggest heart. You're really going to be missed Ally-Cat and I only hope us folks make you as proud as you made us =) x

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**Chapter 26- The Witches are Back in Town**

The golden coloured light disappeared from his hands as he waited to see her brown eyes open, he looked down at her stomach to see that there was no more blood on her top meaning that her wound had to have healed. The healing wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't healed unless she was… J.D placed two of his fingers on the side of her neck and let out a breath when he felt her pulse beating away underneath her skin. A great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A gasp reached his ears and he blinked back his tears as he watched the blonde haired beauty stir in his arms. All around him people were listening to Andy, barking out orders of their own but none of the noise reached his ears, he was too busy focusing on Billie.

Billie let out a small groan as her eyes opened, the air was coming back into her lungs and she was glad not to be making her way to the afterlife, she could almost see the bright light but thankfully something pulled her back down to earth. Looking upwards Billie looked into the worried face of J.D and her eyes grew wide. Yes she had been pulled back down to earth, she came _crashing_ down. Billie sat up quickly and smacked her head off of J.D's causing both of them to yelp in pain. Placing her hand on her new sore spot Billie crawled out of J.D's reach and sat looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

J.D rubbed his hand off his forehead and looked at the girl with a slight frown. "I save your life and I get a smack on the head as a thank you."

"I didn't need your help." Billie replied stubbornly as she glared at J.D. He wasn't allowed to get that close to her, she was a married woman for god's sake!

J.D looked at Billie and felt the anger rise inside him. "Didn't need…Billie you almost died!" He shouted. He didn't even care when he saw Billie wince. "I felt it when you got stabbed, I rushed over and saved you so don't you dare sit there and tell me you didn't need my help!" J.D quickly got to his feet. How was she doing this to him?

Billie frowned and pushed herself to her feet only to wobble when she got to her full height. Swaying she expected to fall back down to the ground but strong arms wrapped around her and kept her upright. Billie looked up and saw the concerned look on J.D's face. What the hell were they playing at? One minute they hated each other, next they were right back to where they started.

"You need to take it easy." J.D stated softly.

Too tired to argue, Billie nodded her head weakly and allowed herself to be practically pulled over to one of the sofas in the Library. J.D sat her down and slowly let go of her but kept his hands on her arms as he squatted down so he was at level with her.

"You ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

Billie nodded her head. "I'm fine." She said quietly. "I'm sorry." She said causing the whitelighter to smile a little. "I'm just all mixed up and…Thanks." She said with a smile.

J.D nodded his head. "You're welcome." He said with a smile.

Billie bit her lip a little before leaning in and kissing J.D on the lips, she wasn't sure why she had done it but she did. What shocked and confused her even more was the fact she didn't stop, she just had the sudden urge to feel J.D's lips. As much as he had longed for an earth shattering kiss, J.D pulled back and sighed. "What about Fraser?" He asked. Billie said nothing. J.D stood and looked at her sadly. "I can't do that to him." He said before turning and walking away from her.

Billie felt the tears spring to her eyes, what had she done? What was she feeling? The young witch had never been so confused in her life, everything was wrong. Hearing someone at her side, Billie turned her head to see Andy take a seat down beside her. He looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"I don't know what to do anymore Andy." Billie said quietly. "All of a sudden I think I married Fraser for all of the wrong reasons."

Andy sighed. "Billie the only way you could have married Fraser for the wrong reasons is if you did it because he's like J.D and you were settling for second best. But we don't have time for this right now, just rest up for a while ok?"

Billie nodded her head. "Ok."

"I'm gonna go find Henry." Andy said and with that he got up and left the room. Reaching the Library doors he saw Alexis walk in with a very weak looking Amy, he frowned at the state the young girl was in. "Everything ok?" Andy asked.

"Best not to talk about it just now." Alexis said softly.

Andy nodded his head in understanding. "Can you keep an eye on Billie for me please?" He asked. "She got hurt pretty badly."

Alexis nodded her head and guided Amy over to sit with Billie. As she walked over the white lighter's eyes met with the worried ones that belonged to J.D.

* * *

After scrambling out of a bush the four Halliwell sisters walked along the path that ran right through the middle of Golden Gate Park with Leo and Coop on either side of them. They looked around trying not to make it obvious. People, normal people walked past them smiling and laughing away. Piper sighed sadly as she looked at the people. They had normal lives, they had happiness. They had everything she wanted so badly at this moment in time and she couldn't help but think it wasn't fair. Piper had longed for a normal life, she may not have gotten a full normal life without magic but she had some normal moments that she always thought about. She became a mother, even though she gave birth to three magical children, she became an Auntie, even though her nieces and nephews were just as magical as her own children and she had a loving family, even though some of them happened to be dead or come back from the dead for a few hours. She had been blessed with such a wonderful family and she just wished that they had gotten a chance at being normal even if it only was for a while.

Phoebe chewed her lip as they continued to walk in silence, no one knew what to say. Everyone was thinking to themselves about how dangerous and important their task was. If they got the sword away from Vivien it would be so much easier to take her out. Then once she was gone everyone would be able to get back to normal, of course they would have to get rid of the Elders for that to happen. Walking along Phoebe wondered if they would be able to find this so called castle, it looked like it was cloaked because there were no screaming mortals. Phoebe glanced to her right and looked at Paige, she was walking along with a sad look on her face, Prue had a very similar look on her face too. Turning her head Phoebe looked to her left and looked at Piper, she looked very scared but determined all the same. Dropping her hands back down to her side from having them wrapped around herself she reached out and took a hold of Piper and Paige's hands.

Paige looked down as Phoebe squeezed her hand, the youngest of the four sisters smiled sadly at her big sister and reached out her free hand to take a hold of Prue's. The small gesture of love caused Prue to smile at Paige warmly. Paige had always been worried that her eldest sister would resent her, that she wouldn't like her because she had taken her spot in the Charmed Ones. Although they hadn't talked about it yet Paige could sense that Prue didn't hate her. She may not love her as much as she loved Piper and Phoebe but she was warm and friendly towards her and to Paige that was enough.

Prue squeezed Paige's hand a little as she watched Coop and Leo walk in front of them, both men turned back to look in the direction they were heading with smiles on their faces no doubt. Although she had been gone for so long Prue felt as if she had never left. Here she was walking in the park with her sisters, it was an almost normal moment. To the people walking past them, showing them smiles. They would have looked like a happy family enjoying a day out when in fact they were a worried family trying to save the world. Life had been unexpected, life had changed so many times but she was glad to be here right now. Prue looked at Paige and smiled a little brighter, she had another little sister who loved her even though they didn't know each other that well. Something that Prue was grateful for, once this was all over Prue was going to sit down and have a good talk with Paige, she felt like she owed her baby sister that.

"Oh wow." Coop's voice reached the girls' ears causing them to stop walking and look up. The group looked up to see a large castle standing in the middle of a large group of trees in the park, the mortals happily playing around it, none of them were in the trees, none of them could see it. "That's one big castle." Coop commented causing Paige to smirk a little. Someone had to say it.

"You would think it was being guarded." Phoebe observed looking around to find no demons standing guard.

"Maybe they've got something better to do with their time." Paige commented causing her sisters to frown.

"How are we going to get in?" Leo asked turning to look at his wife.

"The front door." Piper answered simply. She walked forward with the others following behind her, when they reached the castle a blue glow surrounded them, thankfully the people who had been near before had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Coop asked.

"I think we became invisible." Prue answered. She stepped forward and pulled on the iron door handle and watched confused as it opened without any fuss. "That was too easy." She commented stepping inside.

* * *

Wyatt frowned as he ran along side his youngest cousin as she continued to talk about how she wasn't crazy. The eldest Halliwell had suggested that everyone come along just in case it was a trap set up by Vivien, they really couldn't take any chances. Wyatt didn't think Gracie was crazy he just hoped she was wrong, he wasn't sure if he could see Henry Jr right now. That would mean that something had gone wrong and he hadn't moved on and that was not a good thing. From what Gracie described it sounded like Henry Jr was stuck in limbo or something. Even though he didn't want his little cousin to die, Wyatt wanted him to move onto the afterlife where he would be safe and comfortable until they figured out a way to save him. Seeing Charlie just a little a head Wyatt called out to Chris in his head. The youngest Halliwell brother was waiting with the others so they could just orb to the destination since the people who had been held captive by The Elders were still trying to heal. Wyatt's ice blue eyes widened in shock and he came to a complete halt as he saw the figure standing beside Charlie.

Gracie stopped running and looked at the scene in front of her with a smile as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so happy to see him. Running forward she launched herself at Henry Jr. "Henry!" She cried happily.

"Gracie no!" Henry Jr shouted lifting his hands and turning to face her.

Wyatt frowned deeply and realised what the problem was, throwing his hand out he moved the green coloured chair to sit behind Henry Jr. Gracie let out a little scream as she fell through her brother and landed on the chair in a heap. Wyatt's head turned upon hearing the sound of jingling appear behind him. He watched as the orbs disappeared before turning back to look at Henry Jr, he was transparent. That wasn't right.

"Oh my god." Letti whispered as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Gracie pushed herself up off the chair and frowned before walking round to stand beside her sister to look at her brother. "You didn't believe me." She stated.

Charlie's lip quivered. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I couldn't see him and then after you left he just appeared."

Gracie turned on her brother. "I called out to you. I asked you to do something." She said with hurt in her voice.

"Gracie I have no idea what is going on." Henry said with an emotional voice. "I can't…I don't know how to control anything."

"W-why are you transparent?" Gracie asked in a small sad whisper.

"I don't know." Henry Jr answered honestly. "I always thought when the ghost of a witch came back to earth they became solid again. I guess not."

Chris swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before he tried to speak. "You have to move onto the afterlife first." He informed the others. "You went right?"

Henry Jr bit his lip which caused Wyatt to frown. "Henry." He said slightly disappointed. "You _have_ to go."

Gracie turned to look at Wyatt shocked. "You want him to go to the afterlife?" She asked confused. "You want him to die?!" She yelled.

Wyatt winced and shook his head. "I don't want him to die but he has to go to the afterlife otherwise he can't move on and we can't get him back."

"He's right." Bell said speaking up. "You have to go to the afterlife Henry Jr. How do you think I got to come back?"

"I tried." Henry Jr said sadly. "I let go of everything and there was this swirling pool thing, no bright light which was kind of a let down." He laughed a little. "I walked toward the portal and I could hear Grandma and Grams talking to me and I was about to step through it when something happened and I wound up back down here."

"You don't know how you got back here?" Dylan asked confused.

Henry Jr shook his head. "No, the ground shook and I wound up here and I could see Gracie and Charlie."

Gracie smiled at her brother. "You cast the spell with us didn't you?" She asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head making Charlie's lip quiver even more. "I knew you guys were scared so I helped just in case."

"I am so sorry." Charlie whispered to Gracie before turning and running off down the corridor.

Henry Jr looked to Chris, Chris smiled at him and nodded before disappearing in a shower of blue and white lights.

Jenny looked at Wyatt. "What do we do?" She asked.

Wyatt sighed and looked over at Kayla for a little reassuring smile or something, the young witch couldn't offer one. Instead she stood chewing her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. He turned back to look at Henry Jr. "I don't know." he answered honestly.

* * *

"You know that they're here right?" Barbus said as he folded his arms across his chest, his hateful gaze looking at Excalibur. "How long will it take for you until you are able to use that blasted thing? We are running out of time."

"Not long." Vivien answered. "All we need is one more hit and that will be the bond broken between the little King and his toy."

"How do you suppose you are going to do that?" He asked. "His love is with him, his siblings and cousins tucked away safely in Magic School."

"But his mother is within our reach." Vivien said with a smile.

Barbus smiled at the hag from the past and nodded his head, this was a good plan. If anything were to happen to Piper not only would it break her son it would break the whole family making them an easy target to get rid off. "I'll leave you too it then. A place will need to be found in the Underworld for her."

Vivien watched with a twisted smile as Barbus flamed out of the room. Finally she would get her revenged, finally she would end Wyatt Halliwell with his own legacy. Walking over to the large table that sat in the centre of the room she looked down on the crystal ball that sat in the centre of the table and waved her hand out over it. The ball lit up and she watched The Charmed sisters and their two men walk through the main entrance to the castle. With a smile she went to the Grimoire one of Barbus' demons had managed to find and began to flick through it's darkened pages. She needed to find the right spell…

* * *

Ebony sat with her head on her knees as she waited in the library, she hated waiting. She could hear Henry Mitchell and Alec talking to some of the witches that were in the library, Billie was sitting on the sofa opposite her with Amy. Amy was still glaring at her, being a trained assassin had it's perks. Ebony could feel the stupid witch's eyes on her even though she wasn't looking at Amy. Why did things have to be so damn complicated? She wondered. She wondered if any of the others had told the Halliwells her little secret, Wyatt, Chris and Mel had been nice to her so she guessed no one had found the time to say anything to them. She didn't want to have to start all over again, she liked having friends. She liked being useful. She liked being surrounded by nice people. She was a nice person herself when she was allowed to be. No matter what Amy thought Ebony was nice, that point had been proved when the spell the Halliwells cast didn't kill her or throw her from the school. Ebony sat and smiled into her knees. Ebony:1 - Amy:0.

Hearing the sound of Wyatt's voice drift into the large room caused Ebony to look up quickly. Her dark locks bounced with life before falling back down on her shoulders. A confused look became present on her face as she watched Wyatt walk in with someone who shouldn't have been there at his side. Ebony quickly pushed herself from the sofa causing Billie and Amy to look over the back of the sofa they were sitting on.

"Oh my god!" Ebony cried.

All talking died in the library and everyone turned to look at the young Phoenix before turning to look in the direction she was stairing wide-eyed and mouth wide open.

Henry Jr laughed as he looked around the room. "That was some introduction." He said with a smirk looking at the young woman with dark hair.

Ebony's cheeks were painted with a light blush as she frowned at the transparent witchlighter. "It's a good thing you're see-through." she commented.

Henry Mitchell stood frozen as he watched his son walk towards him, well it looked like Henry Jr. Not all of him, but he was kinda there. Not really understanding Henry stepped forward to hug his son, glad he could see him but when his hands and arms went through his son Henry stepped back confused. "What the…"

"We're not sure yet." Henry Jr said with a small smile. "Hi Dad."

"Hi." Henry said with a confused look. "You do realise that I am never going to speak to you again. You broke my heart." Henry said at one-hundred and one miles an hour. "I mean you just left, and now you're here and I don't know why but you look like you're a ghost but I thought ghosts became…"

"Dad." Henry Jr said causing his father to stop. "You're talking to me." He said with a small smirk.

Henry Sr. frowned. "Ebony's right. It's a good thing you're see-through."

Ebony smirked a little as Henry Jr looked over to glare at her. The phoenix didn't turn to look at Amy, although she could still feel the girl's eyes on her. She didn't see the look of pure disgust she was being given.

* * *

After orbing around the whole of Magic School in an attempt to escape from her older cousin Charlie gave up when she reached her Uncle Leo's office. The orbs disappeared from around her form and the young girl sank to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbing into them. The second set of orbs arrived and disappeared leaving a rather annoyed looking Chris in their place. Chris' sea green eyes filled with unshed tears when he saw the state his little cousin was in, sucking in a breath feeling the lump beginning to form on his throat again Chris got down beside Charlie and pulled her into his arms.

"W-why does everything have to keep happening to us?" Charlie sobbed as she moved to burry her head in Chris' chest. "I hate this, I hate it! I hate it!" She sobbed.

"Shh." Chris said softly as he placed his right hand on the side of Charlie's head holding it against his chest. "I really wish I knew how to answer your question, but I don't."

Charlie drew in a shaky breath. "What if we can't save him?" She sobbed. "W-what if we really loose him?"

Chris blinked back the tears of his own. "We won't lose him, we'll get him back. The prophecy says so."

Charlie pulled back from Chris and looked into his equally sad eyes. "The prophecy." She said with a small smile. "We need the prophecy."

Realisation hit Chris and he smiled pulling Charlie to her feet after he stood. "With all the people here someone must be able to help us."

Charlie nodded her head. "And maybe we can use it to help us get rid of Vivien."

"I can't believe we forgot about it!" Chris said as he pulled Charlie into his arms and orbed both of them out.

The orbs arrived back in the library where everyone had gathered, eyes fell on them for a moment or two before the students and teachers went back to trying to reorganise the place, it was going to take forever. Walking over to the centre of the room Chris waved his right hand and all of the desks moved and joined to make a large table in the centre. The others watched confused as Chris held his hand out and closed his eyes over. The young witchlighter thought about the prophecy and thought about it appearing in his hand. There was a flash of gold light and when Chris opened his eyes, the rolled up paper had fallen neatly into his palm. Another, larger flash of golden light appeared in the room and Chris frowned when it vanished leaving Merlin, Daryl and Danny behind the three of them looking rather confused.

"Has peanut had a power-boost?" Dylan whispered to Wyatt who shook his head in response.

"Whoops." Chris said with a slight smirk.

"How the heck did you do that?" Danny asked confused, he frowned seeing the piece of paper in Chris' hand. "I was holding that."

"Well that's how you got here." Chris said with a smirk as he unrolled the paper and placed it down on the table. "Ok guys, we need to figure this thing out so we can get Henry Jr back and stop Vivien."

Andy looked to Wyatt and smiled to him. "It's your call." He said softly before walking over to stand beside Chris.

Wyatt looked to Andy and gulped slightly, why did it need to be left up to him? Feeling a hand wrap around his Wyatt turned to see Mel smiling at him. He smiled back at his baby sister and watched as she winked at him before letting go of his hand and giving him a slight shove. Wyatt looked around the room noticing how all eyes were on him, sucking in a breath he cleared his head. He could do this, he could do this…

"I just wanna say thanks." Wyatt said noticing how everyone in the Library stood smiling at him. "Thank you for helping my family, thank you for helping each other and thank you for helping get Magic School back." Wyatt took a pause. "This is where things get tricky, we're on the inside and the evil is out there and 'up there'." He noticed how many people frowned at the mention of The Elders' gathering spot. "We need to come up with a plan to get rid of Vivien and The Elders as quickly as we can. The whole future of Magic is at stake. We need potions, spells, healers, spies…we need to find out what's going on outside the School's walls before we do anything." Quiet whispers filled the air. "We need people to go to the Halliwell Manor, the London safe house, teams to go to the Underworld and finally, whitelighters to go back 'up there' to find out what The Elders are up to. We need to cover as much ground as possible."

Heads nodded as people agreed to Wyatt's ideas. Stepping forward a young whitelighter gulped before speaking. "We can't get 'Up There'." She announced. "It's like it's been cut off."

Mel turned and looked at Henry Jr. "That would explain…"

"Hang on a second!" Henry Sr. called causing everyone to look at him. "Can The Elders do that?" He asked. "I mean cut off heaven?"

Andy nodded his head as he looked at Wyatt. "Yes. We have an even bigger problem than we thought."

"What happens if the souls can't move on?" Letti asked fearful.

Wyatt turned and looked at Chris who nodded his head. "Death gets pissed off." Wyatt said.

"And the balance shifts." Chris added.

Wyatt looked back at the members of the Magical Community. "We're working against the clock here." He announced. "Sort yourselves out." He turned to his family. "We have got to solve this damned thing."

* * *

Vivien watched as the dark haired female walked around the large empty chamber that was used for summoning demons. How dare she think she could just march into her future home? Vivien frowned as she watched the brunette squat down and start rummaging around through the pile of books that were stacked in the corner. She had no right to do so. Quietly she crossed the floor, she moved so quickly and stealthily she could have been a character from a horror movie floating across the floor. Retreating to the darkened area that was closer to the silly witch with her back turned, Vivien watched intently waiting for the right moment to strike. Then a man walked into the room and stood a little behind the female looking around, clearly looking around for danger.

Frowning she pulled book after book off the pile that was stacked in the corner of the room, this was strange. Why would there be a pile of books in the corner of an empty room? Before an answer came to her she heard something move, it was faint. Pausing in what she was doing she listened again and heard another noise, slowly she began stacking up the books again, whatever it was, was about to get vanquished.

She crept up behind the woman and reached out to strike her, her had stopped however and with a frown she looked into the face of the wrong sister. Phoebe Halliwell quickly swivelled one leg round and knocked Vivien to the floor. Her eyes noticed her husband lying unconscious on the floor not that far away from her.

"Piper!" Phoebe called as Vivien sprang at her again. "Prue! Paige!" Phoebe quickly rolled over the top of the evil hag and hopped to her feet. Before she could do anything she noticed Vivien had disappeared from her sight, and then…two hands grabbed her from behind.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Piper whispered as she walked along with her husband through the empty corridors, a faint noise bounced off the walls. The two worried parents couldn't make it out.

Leo frowned and brushed off his wife's question, it was a strange noise. They didn't have time for strange noises. They had to get the sword before it was too late. Leo had agreed to letting Wyatt have Excalibur, he knew his son would be able to handle it. What he didn't know was that Wyatt would be so reluctant to accept his destiny, maybe they hadn't given him enough time. Maybe they should have given it to him for his twenty first birthday instead of his eighteenth. Maybe Piper was right.

Piper sighed as they came to a door, she stepped forward and tried the handle glad to find she could open it easily. The last two doors they had come to had been bolted shut. Some fine idea this was, she hated being separated, it made her all the more nervous. Slowly she opened the door, Leo taking up his spot at her side so he could control the door while she vanquished whatever was inside. Leo nodded his head to Piper once and threw the door open quickly. The eldest Charmed One lifted her hands when the dark figure came into view, she looked at it with hateful eyes as it stood with it's back to her, eyes resting on Excalibur. She flicked her fingers quickly and watched with wide eyes as the demon shimmered out and then straight back in, missing the blast. Her eyes filled with confusion and she felt Leo's hand grab hers, this wasn't right. It couldn't be…

"You're dead." Piper voiced angrily. "And not a demon."

"No that's your nephew." The man replied.

"Son of a bitch!" Leo yelled throwing himself at the demonically enhanced Inspector Dales.

Piper let out a shriek as she tried to move her hands so she could get rid of the demonic pest who was rolling around on the floor with her husband. Sucking in a breath she quickly made her way over to her son's sword, she wouldn't be able to blow up Dales without hurting Leo and she was not taking a chance like that. She was about three steps away from the sword in the stone before she felt the floor vanish from beneath her feet. Hitting the floor over by the door she gasped in pain and pushed herself up looking at the demons who had shimmered into the room with hate in her eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure that was Phoebe?" Prue asked Paige, the eldest sister still hadn't really gotten used to her whitelighter abilities. She could use them but she still found it hard to distinguish between the people who were calling out to her. As Paige had told her, it would all come in time. Prue sighed angrily at her lack of being able to help. They didn't have time.

Paige nodded her head as she walked out a little in front of Prue in the direction they had just come, maybe her idea of splitting up into pairs hadn't been the best. So far they had found nothing that proved to be helpful and then suddenly Phoebe's voice rang inside her head but Paige had no idea where her sister could be. For some reason she couldn't sense her which was making her question her abilities just like Prue was. "I'm sure it was her." Paige told her eldest sister. Paige walked forward a few more steps and was suddenly sent flying backwards.

"Paige!" Prue called looking around for the invisible attacker.

The witchlighter rolled left and got back up on her knees and quickly stood looking around for whatever had just socked her in the face, hearing something to the left of her Paige frowned. "Water!" she called throwing the orbs in the general direction of where the noise had come from. The two sisters watched as a demon came into view, Paige quickly got to work on vanquishing him.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist Prue panicked before remembering she had been able to kick demon ass when she had been alive, she had been able to do anything she had put her mind to. Remembering an old move from her golden days, she placed her arms around the demon and quickly leaned forward pulling him with her and tossing him over her back so he landed on the ground in front of her. Beaming happily Prue orbed the athame that was hanging on the demon's side into her hand and struck him in the back before he could even blink. Watching as more demons shimmered into the hallway, Prue sighed. It was just like old times.

* * *

Groaning as she hit the dirty floor Phoebe let out a small groan, realising that she was in the Underworld she rolled over and quickly pushed herself up. Dashing forward she went to knock Vivien over but found she couldn't, the door of the cage slammed shut, the bars glowing as she was thrown backwards into the centre of the cell, she wasn't getting out using the door. Phoebe pushed herself up to sit again and frowned as she ran her hand over her now sore arm. She watched as Vivien walked to the entrance of the cavern, her brown eyes filled with confusion as she watched the Demon of Fear appear. Barbus looked over at her and Phoebe sent him a glare, watching with a satisfied smile as he turned away from her and started talking to Vivien in hushed tones. The Demon looked far from pleased.

* * *

Jason stood at the bottom of the prophecy and cleared his throat, the Halliwells were off organising groups to carry out the tasks Wyatt had suggested he was left with Henry Jr, Mel and a handful of teachers. One of which was an English Professor. Jason's group had the daunting task of solving the prophecy, really how hard could it be?

_"An ancient treasure passed from king to king, what was once told shall no longer be._

_A shot fired a death will come,_

_Rules broken consequences damned shall return the one._

_With the killing of a hag three times three shall be the nine,_

_Removing the hands of space and time._

_Three shall return to whence they came,_

_A life sacrificed so the good can remain."_ The group stood listening along to Jason nodding their heads every so often. The clocks in people's brains were beginning to turn, hopefully they would be able to solve the whole thing this time.

_"Children born of love, power and light, shall save the world from darkest night." Jason continued. "Turned are the backs of ones who watched over with seeing eyes,_

_Tainted shall die never to ascend to sky._

_The nine shall rise once again, more powerful then ever before,_

_The Warren line will fight the good fight and remain for evermore_." Once the last word had left his lips he looked up at the people who were standing around the table with him.

"Ok people, lets hear those amazing ideas." Jason said as he picked the pencil up off the table.

Henry Jr looked up from the roll of paper and looked at his friend and cousin. "_'Shot fired a death will come'_ is clearly me." He said noticing how Mel and Jason both winced. "So, _'Rules broken consequences damned shall return the one.' _That's about me too."

"Meaning we can save you." Mel said with a small smile.

"Maybe." Henry Jr said trying hard not to get his hopes up while on the inside he was practically screaming for it to be true, he didn't like this whole between two worlds thing.

One of the teachers stepped forward to stand beside Jason as he scribbled Henry Jr's statement down on the piece of lined paper that sat in front of him. She ran her hand over the text as she read it over again in her mind. Turning to look over at where Wyatt was standing she smiled before looking back at the text. "_'An ancient treasure passed from king to king,' _Is talking about Wyatt and Excalibur."

"Great." Jason said with a smile as he scribbled that down on the paper next to the prophecy he had rewritten. Merlin had gotten pretty touchy about 'defacing' the original.

"What was once told shall no longer be." Another teacher said causing Jason to look at him. "What has happened before won't happen again."

"Kind of like history won't repeat itself?" Mel asked a little confused.

"Exactly." The teacher said with a smile.

"_Children born of love, power and light, shall save the world from darkest night_." Mel recited. "That's us Halliwells, since we are born from Cupid, Charmed power and whitelighters." She explained her idea. "And just making a guess here but since it usually happens to us, darkest night is talking about the end of the world."

"Good call Mellie." Jason said as he scribbled down her answer while Henry Jr stood nodding his head. It was all starting to come together.

The English professor, Professor Myers, took his glasses off his nose and pinched the bridge as he ran something over in his head. "Turned are the backs of ones who watched over with seeing eyes,

Tainted shall die never to ascend to sky.' Could that be talking about The Elders?" He asked. "I mean once they are tainted by evil they don't deserve to be 'Up there'."

"That is a very good suggestion Professor Myers." Jason said with a smile. "After all The Elders have gone bonkers."

Professor Myers frowned as he looked at the lines that were bothering him the most; _'Three shall return to whence they came, A life sacrificed so the good can remain.' _He looked at the young Halliwell in his presence. "I think this is talking about your friends from the past." He watched as Jason wrote that down.

Mel nodded her head as the fear began to claw away at her insides, her honey brown eyes, the eyes identical to her mother fell on Sir Lionel and her cousin Letti. She was going to be heart broken when he left and Mel could only hope that he did leave, that it wasn't him who died. She didn't want any of the knights or Merlin to die but as they had already seen, if the death was written about then it would happen and she didn't think Letti would handle it if it was Lionel.

* * *

Lionel ran his hands through his short sandy hair as he walked over to where Letti was talking to Wyatt, he sucked in a breath and looked at Wyatt offering him a weak smile. Wyatt looked at the young knight and then to his cousin, picking up on the silent message Wyatt nodded his head and Lionel reached out wrapping his hand around Letti's giving her a little fright as he began to walk away pulling her along with him.

"What's going on?" Letti asked confused as she was pulled from the room. She watched with a slight frown on her face as Lionel closed the library doors over before turning round to look at her. They were alone in a very large hallway.

"We need to talk." Lionel said softly.

Letti's face fell, she didn't need to be part cupid to know those four words were meant to break hearts. Taking a breath she looked at Lionel with a small unsure smile. "Ok." She said softly.

Lionel sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of the dark jeans Paige had stolen from her son's wardrobe for him to wear. This was bizarre, he had never done this before. It had always been the other party who had been responsible for the ending, not him.

"This was not a good idea." He said simply. "We come from two different times and…"

Letti's head fell as she looked down at the floor. She stood with her eyes closed taking a deep breath trying to stop the tears that she knew were about to come. Who was she kidding? This had happened all too fast, they hardly knew each other and were meant to be in love. Realisation hit Letti and she looked upwards, they weren't in love. Her past life was in love with Lionel and he was in love with her past life. Lady Scarlett. Not Letti Halliwell. "We're together for the wrong reasons." She said softly. They moments they had shared were few and a little bittersweet, they were both trying to be people they weren't. "I'm not the Scarlett you fell in love with. I am not a noble woman recognised by everyone in the Kingdom. I don't wear fancy outfits or speak with a strange English accent."

Lionel smirked a little. "No you are quite different from Scarlett but in a good way."

"But you were hoping that I would still be her." Letti said quietly.

"I am sorry. I never meant…"

"It's ok." Letti said with a false smile. "I completely understand." Stepping forward she placed a sweet kiss on Lionel's lips trying to blink back the tears.

Lionel pulled back and smiled at her sadly. "Now you can concentrate on the task at hand."

Letti nodded her head. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course."

Letti nodded her head again and turned away from the knight, she opened the library doors and stepped inside the busy room. It felt like a part of her had been ripped in two, it was a strange feeling and she wasn't sure why she felt like that. It was almost as if her past life had felt that break up. Strange things had been happening this whole year, people were remembering things they weren't meant to, they were seeing things they should have never seen… Taking a breath the slightly broken heart Cupid walked over to stand beside the twins. With the fake smile plastered on her face she placed her arms over their shoulders and watched intently as they worked together with their group throwing ideas together for a vanquishing potion.

Feeling a pang of pain Jenny turned her head and looked around the room. Her brown eyes fell on her big sister and she frowned, she didn't have the power of empathy…but she did have the powers of a cupid. Something was wrong with Letti, she just wasn't sure what. Looking around the busy room Jenny's eyes fell on Lionel, he looked as guilty as sin. Placing the book she had in her hands down on the table Jenny's fingertips brushed against the solid oak and her eyes shut quickly, a gasp escaped her lips.

_The room was shaking, there was kayos, complete and utter kayos. People ran back and forth, the screaming grew louder and so did the explosions. The warm coloured walls were painted with shadows of a fight._

_A small girl backed up pressing herself up against the wall, her lip quivering as the dark man stepped towards her._

"_Hey!" A voice shouted causing the demon to turn round and look at the bedroom door. Kathryn Grace released the potion in her hand and watched as the demon went up in smoke. "Come on Sweetie." she said holding her arms open for the small girl. The young witch ran towards the older woman and jumped up wrapping her legs around Kathryn's waist._

Jenny's eyes flew open and she looked around confused as pants escaped her slightly parted lips. Looking around she saw that no one had noticed her little scene. "Wyatt!" Jenny yelled causing the man in question to jump with fright before he spun round. "They're attacking the London safe house!" Jenny cried causing gasps to fill the air.

Billie's eyes widened and her hand went to grab a hold of Skye's hand. This was really, really bad.

* * *

The fight had yet to end, Piper was battling demons left and right with her powers while her husband stuck to the hand to hand combat he had been using on the demonically enhanced Inspector Dales for the last little while. Piper's honey eyes were filled with fear and hate as she stood flicking her fingers like she had done for a good part of her life, she watched as the demons blew up and more came in their place. She could see Excalibur, the stupid witch Vivien had forgotten to lift it when she made her escape. This was why Piper was wondering if it was a trap. It looked real, for all the times she had seen it she could say it looked the same. Hearing Leo let out a grunt Piper became distracted, she watched as her husband was hit with an energy ball. It had come from Inspector Dales' right hand. That shouldn't have been possible. Hearing a laugh the eldest Charmed One turned head back in the direction of the demon she had been fighting and watched as the energy ball came flying towards her. Lifting her hands she poised them ready to freeze the glowing ball but she never got the chance as a weight from behind her knocked her forward and then the strangest sensation over came her.

Opening her eyes she watched as the bright pink light faded, she hit the floor and rolled over after the weight behind her had moved. Pushing herself up with her left elbow Piper used her right hand and flicked her fingers killing the demon that had very nearly ended her life. She looked back at the person who had saved her and frowned when she sat the blood that was running from Coop's skull. Turning to look at Leo she watched as her husband flipped Dales giving her enough time to raise her hand and freeze the demon police officer. Leo was glad for the brake.

"Is that Dales?" Coop asked confused as he sat panting on the floor.

Piper nodded her head. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "Leo Coop needs healed." She said quickly getting to her feet. She looked around to find that her little sister wasn't there, Phoebe hadn't come with Coop. That wasn't right, they were meant to be together, they had a buddy system going on. "Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Coop answered broken heartily. "I was attacked from behind and when I woke up Phoebe was gone."

Leo frowned. "That explains the head injury."

Piper's hands began to shake, they had to get out of here and find Phoebe, find Prue and Paige and get back to Magic School. Seeing the demonic Dales starting to break the freeze Piper flicked her fingers again and watched as the blast sent him into the wall, it wasn't enough to kill him. Rushing forward she frowned when she looked at Excalibur, it had been tainted black. Taking a breath she reached forward and wrapped her hand around the handle. A golden glow appeared covering her hand and the sword and the stone it sat in. the males watched confused as the sword glowed until the black disappeared and the silver replaced it. Hearing Dales let out a pissed off cry Piper stood with her back to him with a small smirk on her face.

"PIPER!" Leo and Coop both yelled in unison. They watched as Inspector Dales charged at her, Piper's back still turned.

Piper waited for as long as she could and she turned the tip of the very heavy blade hit Dales in the stomach and pierced the skin causing flames to erupt around him. Piper held onto the historical artefact tightly and turned her head away as the bright flames grew before disappearing altogether. Leaving Dales nothing but a pile of ash. Leo looked at the grey pile and waved his hand causing it to disappear in a shower of orbs.

"I hope the volcano's warm enough." Leo said with a smirk as he looked over at Piper.

"Anyone want to tell me why my sons' sword was black?" She asked as she held onto it tightly in her hand, she was not letting go of it until Wyatt was around to collect it.

* * *

Wyatt stopped mid-sentence as everyone turned to look at him. The twice-blessed looked down at his hands and frowned in confusion, they were glowing golden, the glowing suddenly stopped and Wyatt took a deep breath. It felt as a great weight had been lifted from his conscious, he felt really good. Kayla walked over to him and looked at him a nervously.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried he was going to drop to the floor or disappear.

Wyatt nodded his head before cupping Kayla's face with his hands and kissing her on the lips. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her do the same thing. Pulling back Wyatt brushed her dark hair back off her face before kissing her on the forehead. "I feel great."

Kayla smiled and placed the orange coloured potion in his hand. "Be careful." She begged.

"I will." Wyatt said kissing her again before moving to stand beside his brother, Letti, Billie and Andy. The group linked hands and disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Mel took a deep breath as she watched them go, it was time to move. "Ok." She said clapping her hands together. "Everyone's got a job so get to it." She said. The people who disappeared in orbs where the ones who were in charge of looking around the outside world. The ones who remained were the ones who were going to make the potions. Running her hands through her hair Mel walked over to stand beside Ebony as the young phoenix looked over the piece of paper Mel had given her.

A working bustle descended on the room as everyone had a shot at the tasks at hand. The library doors were thrown open rather suddenly causing everyone to pause in their working once again to watch as Merlin made his way into the room carrying a very large red coloured book. Seeing it was nothing to worry about people went back to their work, the Halliwells and the friends that had been left behind stood watching in confusion as Merlin walked over to them. He placed the thick book down on the table and smiled at Mel.

"I believe I have found something that could help us." He said with a proud smile. "I do not know why I did not think of it before. It could help us greatly."

Mel looked at Bell and Kayla as they stood on either side of her before looking down on the page that was in front of her on the table. "Elemental Banish." She read aloud, frowning in confusion.

* * *

"Take me to my sisters three!" Phoebe finished chanting. The middle sister waited for the golden lights to surround her or for her sisters to appear beside her but alas nothing like that happened. She was still stuck in this god forsaken cage and what pissed her off even more was the fact that she was here by mistake. Phoebe Halliwell had recently learned from the hag who had kidnapped her that the only reason she was kidnapped was because Vivien thought she was Piper. The hag and Barbus were trying to break Wyatt more so that the sword could belong to evil. Phoebe sighed and sat down on the dusty floor brining her knees up to her chest, this was just ridiculous. She felt a little insulted that she had been kidnapped by mistake.

Phoebe had been casting spells for what felt like an eternity, the middle Charmed one couldn't stop her brain from spitting out rhyming words now and it was beginning to annoy her the fact none of them were working. Phoebe wanted to know what the others were doing, she wanted to know if Coop was ok, if her sisters and Leo were safe. She wanted to know how her daughters, nieces and nephews were, she wanted to know if their friends were alright cracking the terrible jokes they usually did. Phoebe knew her heart would break if the family lost anyone else they were close to. Sucking in a breath she thought about her father, she prayed that he was alright at the London safe house. She prayed that everyone was alive and well, kicking evil's ass.

"With the magical winds that blow,

The world will surly know,

Take this worried mother to the place,

She knows her children now do grace." Phoebe chanted.

She had to admit it wasn't her best, but she was running out of ideas. She wonder how she could be so stupid as to let herself get witch napped, they didn't have time for this. They didn't have time to organise a search and rescue, they had to save the world. Rid it of the evils that were threatening to get rid of the magical community. Seeing that her spell had once again failed her Phoebe lowered her head to her knees as she blew out a breath. "I wish I could see what they're doing." She whispered to herself. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt light headed, her body grew weak and slumped backwards as her eyes closed over.

* * *

The house shook as yet more men dressed in black appeared in his home, turning round quickly Fraser clutched the poker from the fireplace tightly in his hands and lunged forward slicing the demon in front of him. The mortal who was not used to battles of this great size turned his head away as the flames surrounded the demon and turned him to a pile of ash. Hearing a small squeal of fright Fraser turned his head and watched in horror as his baby girl raced towards the stairs. He made a break for the stairs himself but a heavy weight hit him and knocked him to the floor, he let out a groan as he smacked off the floor.

"Fraser!" Raya cried as she punched the demon who was coming far to close to her in the face. She rushed forward to help the fallen mortal but found herself being thrown to the floor by a large, heavy demon.

Abby raced up the stairs to her bedroom, she ran along the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her mother had told her what to do in a situation like this but she was so scared she had forgotten what Billie had said. Rounding the corner she rushed into her room and pushed the door closed with a wave of her hand. Out the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of red light, turning her head she smiled upon seeing a woman with long dark hair.

"Auntie Phoebe!" Abby cried with a smile.

Phoebe smiled at the young girl but before she could say anything the bedroom door was thrown open and the demon began making his way towards Abby. Phoebe frowned, the demon didn't seem to notice her. That was something she could use to her advantage. Still not sure what was going on Phoebe rushed forward and levitated into the air kicking the demon in the chin. The bruit fell backwards as Abby continued to back up until she was pressed against the wall. The demon rose to his feet and Phoebe looked at Abby with fear in her eyes, she raced forward to grab a hold of the little girl but she flashed red again and disappeared from sight.

Abby let out a little whimper as she tried sinking back further into the wall. The mean and nasty man was getting closer to her, laughing. Her lip quivered as he drew nearer. Abby wanted her Mom, she wanted her right now.

"Hey!" A voice called causing Abby to jump a little. She watched as the demon turned round. Kathryn Grace had appeared at the door with Chris at her side, the youngest Halliwell brother watched as Kathryn threw the potion causing the demon to bubble up and explode.

The air rippled signalling the arrival of yet another demon Chris quickly lifted his hands and flicked his fingers killing the demon before he even realised what was going on. Seeing Chris Abby pushed herself from the wall and ran at him. Chris smiled and squatted down in front of the little girl and picked her up, placing her on his hip as she buried her face into the side of his neck. He was glad she remembered him after all this time.

"Come on sweetie." Kathryn said placing her hand on the back of Abby's head as she walked out the room with Chris, they had to get rid of the last of the demonic pests downstairs.

* * *

The red flash deposited Phoebe in what appeared to be another area of Vivien's castle, the woman looked around confused. Her heart tightened at the thought of Abby being left alone in her room with that demon growing ever closer. Maybe if she figured out how to control this random jumping, maybe she could get back to help the young girl. Hearing voices and the sound of heavy footsteps Phoebe turned only to jump out of the way as Prue and Paige raced past her, both panting heavily. Phoebe decided to run along side her sisters, this time it seemed they couldn't see her. Phoebe noticed a gash on Paige's face, it was letting blood drip down her porcelain coloured skin. Phoebe knew her little sister had a pale complexion but seeing the harsh redness of the blood showed her that it was in fact paler than she had thought.

Prue looked over her shoulder and grabbed a hold of Paige's hand signalling for her to stop. The two sisters looked at each other as they panted heavily. "They're gone." Prue gasped out as Paige nodded her head causing her dark curls to bounce. Seeing the blood Prue lifted her hand and held it over Paige's wound.

"Thanks." Paige said with a smile.

Prue nodded her head. "We need to find the others." She stated causing Paige to nod her head again. The younger of the two nodded her head and began to walk along the corridor in the direction they were heading. Prue reached out and took a hold of Paige's hand causing her to stop. "After this we need to talk." She said softly.

"Ok." Paige said quietly before Prue took her hand away and the two sisters walked quickly along the empty corridor.

Before Phoebe could even process that scene she disappeared in another flash of red light.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get her?" Sage shouted as he looked at the quivering Elders that were looking at him.

"We can not get to the afterlife." One of the Elders answered.

Sage let out a pissed off cry and threw his hand out killing his fellow Elder with the blue and white bolts. The other Elders watched with fear filled eyes, this was wrong on so many levels. Even the people who had joined Sage did not believe in the killing of their fellow Elders but still they did it and they still followed Sage. Sage turned on Sandra and Kevin and the two cloaked figures that where standing at their sides, he did not like the two Elders. They were far too good for his liking, too loyal to the Charmed Ones.

"The time for deciding who's side your own is running out." He informed them before disappearing in a shower of orbs with the other Elders. The heavens were left empty apart from the four people who hadn't orbed.

"I think it's safe." Kevin said softly as he turned to look at the other two cloaked figures. He watched as they both pulled their hoods down.

Phoebe who had been standing behind a pillar after being dropped off by what seemed like an astral projection power gasped a little as she watched the brown curls fall around the girl's shoulders Jenny let out the breath she had been holding and looked at the man who had come with her, J.D.

"Well that was scary." Jenny said with a small smile. "Do you think they bought it?" She asked.

"No one made any comments." J.D said softly. "So heaven really is cut off?"

Sandra nodded. "It's like a lockdown. If anything was to happen to The Elders and evil was to take over the heavens would do everything it could to protect itself."

Jenny sighed. "So all we have to do is figure out how to turn off its lockdown." She said with a sigh. "And something tells me we won't have that long to do it."

Phoebe stepped out from behind the pillar ready to yell at her middle daughter for being so stupid as to coming up to the heavens but before she got the chance she was transported away once again in the ring of red light.

* * *

After reading the pages in the book Merlin had shown her Mel looked up at the wizard from the past, he was standing very quietly waiting for the young girl to give him her blessing. There was just one problem, Mel had no idea what anything in the book meant. Looking over at Skye for back up she smiled when the young half cupid walked over with the Book of Shadows. Skye placed it down on the table in front of Jason and Darryl. "It's a real thing." She said indicating to the page. "Only problem is I don't know how we're going to get it to work." She said turning to look at Merlin. "We have no elementals at hand."

Merlin laughed a little at the girl's close minded state. "But we do." He explained. With a wave of his hand the pages in the book that sat in front of Mel began to change. The strange wind stopped and so did the pages.

Mel looked down and began to read over the text. "A long time ago five powerful witches, three female, two male watched over all that was good in the world. They were known as the five, they were called upon in times of great need. The leader had the power to control the spirits, she was of royal blood, married to a young Prince. She was born to complete his soul, to love him and only him, no one else would catch her eye or steal her heart. She would be there to aid him in times of great need. The one person he could trust with his life, love and heart. The witch who's power came from earth was not as powerful as Mother Nature herself, but followed in her footsteps making sure the world remained in perfect harmony." Mel paused and looked up, everyone who had been left in the Library was standing listening to her. She looked back down at the text. "She resided on a holy island watching as her sisters took care of the sick and wounded. She was strong willed and caring, ready to help any stranger who needed it."

"Are you following this?" Henry Jr whispered to Ebony, who shook her head. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"The first of the two males was born from sea, he had the power to control the waves, the tide. He controlled the waters and protected a noble gift after his mother had passed. When the world grew dark and all hope was lost he returned to the lake his mother had protected and with him took a noble gift, he lay in wait for the next to come." Mel frowned, this was one long text. She was glad to be nearing the end of it. "The fourth member of the five was born on a cloud, he controlled the great winds, at his command and only his did they change. When he was with the five his powers were used to make the others' stronger he was a great asset to them all. The trees and leaves were at his command, they would do anything they asked. The third female, the last member of the five was different from the other two, she came from a forbidden union, one that was formed eons ago. She had the power to control fire, to send the flames onto whoever and whatever she wished. She also had the power to stop or create disasters. She appeared dark on the outside but the great fire of good burned within her heart. The great five watched over with noble hearts even when the kingdom fell, they protected the world from a great darkness and it has been foreseen that they will do it again."

"What?" Skye asked confused.

Merlin smiled. "We have a five among us right now." He explained. "If they are willing I will be able to help them tap into the power of their past lives. They will then harness the same power those had when Vivien was condemned to hell the first time but they will be so much stronger than before because their new lives are stronger."

Charlie slowly raised her hand as if she were in a class wanting to ask her teacher something. Merlin nodded at the young girl. "Is the leader, the one who was spirit, Kayla's past life?" She asked.

"What?" Kayla asked spinning round to look at the eldest Matthews-Mitchell twin. "Charlie don't be…"

"Correct." Merlin said with a smile.

"What?!" Kayla yelled turning round to look at Merlin.

"Your past life, Lady, Kayla was Prince Matthew's wife. She was a princess by marriage as she was married to King Arthur's younger brother."

"Wyatt." Kayla whispered looking at the wizard from the past.

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "Wyatt has never been King Arthur, instead he was his brother. Arthur and Matthew shared a bond much like the one Wyatt and Chris share today. Lady Kayla had the power to control spirits, she had the power to send them to the afterlife and she had the power to banish them if they were evil. She was the head of the five, a noble young woman who made her love and her kingdom proud."

Bell giggled and threw her arm around Kayla's shoulders. "Did you hear that?" She asked with a smile. "You were a princess."

Merlin looked at Bell. "Lady Claire possessed the gift over the Earth." He explained causing the smile to fall from Bell's face and one to appear on Kayla's. "She was born on the island of Avalon to a Lady of great power. Her mother ruled the island until the day she died, the young Claire was only thirteen by the time her mother passed." Bell cringed a little, that was a little too similar for her liking. "She had power over the earth, she could control the ground, control the trees. She ruled the land of Avalon and protected the sisters as they healed the wounded and the sick."

"That explains the earthquake." Amy said thinking back to the little disaster Bell had created when they were all being held captive.

"Bell," Merlin said looking at the young girl. "To bring you back to earth your mother tapped into her past life so she could give you part of yours. You are halfway through the transition."

"Oh." Bell said looking very confused.

"Jason's past life was born unto the water, he was son of the Lady of the Lake." Merlin said with a smile. "When the Lady met her end shortly before the death of Arthur the son of the lake had to embrace his full powers, the water did whatever he wished at the slightest snap of a finger. When the kingdom fell to hell Matthew asked Jason to take the sword back to the Lake where it would remain until the time of the next true King."

"Wait a second." Jason said putting his hands up. "You're telling me, my past life watched over Excalibur?" He asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, until your daughter reached the age in which she could do so and so it continued, it was your great, great, great, great, great, great, great…"

"We get it." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Granddaughter," Merlin finished. "That met Piper and her sisters when Mordant tried to steal the sword from the infant Wyatt."

"Oh, well that's just great." Jason said sarcastically.

"Sir Dylan was born on a cloud, he had the power to control the winds, he could do with them whatever he wished. When the five went into battle his power proved to be a great asset, it made the others' powers stronger." Dylan smirked as Merlin smiled at him. "Finally," Merlin said looking at the other girls in the room. "There was the fifth member."

"I take it this is going to be Amy." Ebony said with a slight huff. "After all her Uncle has the power of fire."

Amy smiled, looking rather pleased with herself.

"No." Henry Jr said a little too loudly. He shook his head. "It's not Amy. It's Ebony."

"What?!" Both girls shrieked.

"Think about it." Henry Jr said trying his best not to comment on the scowl he was receiving from Amy. "She's dark on the outside, pretending to work for evil and yet she's helped us proving that she's a really good person." Ebony's eyes watered a little as she listened to Henry Jr. "She was born from a forbidden union of witch and demon, after all that's what the Phoenix kind is, or was originally and she has the power to control and use fire."

"But I don't." Ebony said quietly. "I use energy balls, Amy's got the fire in her blood."

"That may be true but her heart is not as pure as yours." Merlin told the young Phoenix. "Energy balls are an evolved version of the bright orange flame. Many moons ago, there was no such thing, only fire."

"I don't have pure heart?!" Amy shouted completely outraged. "My heart is purer than hers! She's a demon for god's sake! She's Bianca's little sister for crying out loud!"

Mel gasped at that new found information, as did Skye, Charlie, Gracie and Henry Sr.

"Bianca?" Henry asked confused. "As in _the_ she-devil who tried to kill Chris Perry?" He asked. "_That _Bianca?"

"How many other Bianca's do you know?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Ebony shouted. "Yes Bianca was a bitch, she was bad and she was my sister but that doesn't mean I'm anything like her!" Ebony cried.

"Yes it does!" Amy shouted."Amy!" Alexis barked. "That's enough." She spat.

"No!" Amy shouted. "I helped the Halliwells, I helped them fix the mess _she_ created, I'm the one with a purer heart!" She spun and turned on Henry Jr. "You always protect her!" She shouted. "You used to protect me until she came along!"

The Halliwell girls stood with their mouths hanging open in shock, Mel turned to look at the twins. "My god, possessive much?" She asked.

Gracie nodded her head before turning on the angry witch. "News flash bitch, my brother can protect anyone he wants!" She yelled getting all up in Amy's face. "And if you had a pure heart you wouldn't be throwing a hissy-fit now would you?" She asked.

"Amy!" Alexis shouted as her granddaughter stormed over to stand in front of the transparent Henry Jr.

"It was meant to be _me_!" She shouted looking at the dead witchlighter. "You were meant to fall for _me_! I was meant to save you, I saw it! I saw our future."

Henry Jr frowned in confusion at the crazy chick in front of him. "How could _you_ save me?" He asked.

Amy leaned forward and placed a kiss on where his lips would be. Feeling nothing but air she pulled back with tears in her eyes. "You were meant to become solid when I touched you." She said with a teary voice.

Dylan laughed a little at the sentence and then started coughing to cover it up. Skye frowned. "You're disgusting." She said causing Dylan to smile.

"We've clearly missed something!" Mel said loudly looking around the people. Her eyes fell on Alexis.

"It was written that, a child born from light and power would die when a shot sounded. Like it says in the prophecy. There was a vision, it showed the psychic that the angel would be brought back to earth with the kiss of a girl who's heart was true. Then and only then would he move to the after life to come back fully himself."

"What?" Henry Jr asked turning his head to look over where Ebony was standing.

"They would then have a future together, one filled with love and…"

"Ok where the hell does everyone get these little pieces of text?" Jason demanded. "Is there some sort of website we don't know about?"

"We knew about the five." Alexis answered. "We always thought it would be someone in our family, our blood had mixed with darkness and finally Amy came along and the psychic had her vision. I guess she was wrong."

Ebony shook her head. "How can that even be…I mean…" The young Phoenix stopped talking when a flash of red light caught the corner of her eyes. Turning her head she watched as Phoebe Halliwell appeared looking confused. "Phoebe?" She asked confused but glad for the interruption.

Phoebe smiled glad that she could be seen. "Help me." She begged. "I'm trapped in the Underworld. Vivien caught me." She said looking to her daughter. Skye looked weary. "It's me really Ladybug. Your first word was cracker." She said causing Skye to smile a little. "Please help me." She said before disappearing in another flash of red light.

"How are we going to help her?" Skye asked needing an answer. "I can't loose my Mom."

Henry Jr looked at Merlin. "Get the five and do what you have to do." He told him. "I'm going to get her."

"How?" Ebony asked.

"I'm a ghost I can do whatever I want." He said with a smile before vanishing from sight.

"Does anyone else have a migraine?" Bell asked with a sigh.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost Phoebe?!" Prue shrieked as she looked at Piper, Leo and Coop. Paige stood on the free side of Piper with a surprised look on her face, she had heard plenty of stories that she know thought were lies. With the fear and love Prue was showing it was hard to believe that her and Phoebe had tried to kill each other on a few occasions when they were younger. Paige put the change down to going through so much when they were Charmed Ones.

"Prue stop yelling at me!" Piper cried as horrible images of Phoebe leaving her and Paige to go to Cole flooded her mind. Images of Phoebe running away from home heading for New York. "I didn't loose her on purpose! We had demon trouble!" Piper explained waving Excalibur around in the air dramatically.

Paige frowned and took a step back from her elder sister as she swung the sword to her left. "Ok if you don't stop waving that around I'll take it off you." Paige told Piper.

Piper turned and looked at her baby sister. "I'd like to see you try." She said in a threatening tone.

"Guys." Coop said softly. "Maybe we should work on finding Phoebe instead of biting each others heads off."

"And you!" Prue spun round, raising an accusing finger at her brother-in-law. "You were with her!"

"I was also knocked out." Coop said bluntly, he too just like Prue was not happy by the fact he had lost his wife but there was nothing he could have done about it. He had been swiped on the back of the head and had been knocked out onto the floor. He had been hit so hard that whoever smacked him had drawn blood.

Leo sighed. "Ok this is getting us nowhere." He stated frowning when Prue frowned at him. After all these years this was her first real battle and she still had the same fighting spirit in her and Leo wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "We need to get out of here and get Excalibur back to Wyatt, then we'll go get Phoebe."

Nodding, the bickering sisters joined hands and disappeared in a flurry of orbs leaving Leo and Coop behind for a moment before they both left the castle in a mix of pink, blue and white lights.

* * *

The demon in front of her exploded and let out a very loud scream, the noise cut right through her. Billie turned round and rushed back into the living room of her London home, looking around she was glad to see that everyone seemed to be standing. There were no fatal injuries. Looking around the room her warm eyes were searching for the two most important people in her life, her heart began hammering in her chest when she realised they were nowhere in sight. Looking to Wyatt, he just shrugged as he too looked around the large sea of people. The tears began to gather in the corners of Billie's eyes, her daughter and husband where nowhere to be seen. Hearing a creaking floorboard, Billie turned her blonde hair swishing with the sudden movement of air. She watched with a relieved smile as Chris stepped into the room with Kathryn, Abby in his arms.

"Thank god!" Billie cried as she rushed over to them. Chris smiled at her and placed the little girl into her waiting mother's arms, cringing when Billie kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said ecstatically.

"No problem Aunt Billie." Chris said with a small smile. "Is everyone ok?" He asked looking around the room. He was glad to see his family were still up and walking around and the other nods from the magical creatures calmed his nerves also.

"Where's Daddy?" Abby asked her mother quietly.

"I don't know sweetie." Billie answered truthfully. "But we'll find him, I promise we'll find him."

"I think we should all regroup at Magic School." Letti said thoughtfully. "It's clearly not safe here any more."

Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. "Looks like this is another job for the buddy system."

* * *

The shower of blue and white orbs disappeared leaving the group of seven people standing in the middle of a field. Mel looked around before glancing to Merlin making sure she had orbed them to the right place, the wizard nodded his head before looking to the five people who had agreed to tap into their past lives. Mel took a breath as she nervously orbed the thick book into her hands, it was still open at the page it had been at Magic School, the instructions looked back at her written in red and black ink. Letting out a breath she looked over the spell she would have to cast with Merlin, it was freakishly like the one about the past lives from the Book of Shadows, as she looked over it she decided it was from the book, it was exactly the same. She was sure of it. The young witch couldn't help but wonder if someone in her family had helped write the story of the five. From what Merlin had told her, members of the Warren line had taken part in a great number of magical moments even before the line got the Warren name.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Ebony mumbled as she watched Merlin walk around the grassy area, drawing something on the ground. His finger was held away from his body, the tip glowing a green colour. The girls and guys watched as the outline he was drawing in the grass glowed green before turning a brown colour.

Dylan gulped looking up at Merlin. "And you're sure this is safe?" He asked slightly worried for his wellbeing.

"Quite." Merlin answered but it didn't reassure Dylan that much. Instead the young witch gulped before looking at Merlin as he grabbed Kayla by the shoulders and turned to look Mel. "Instructions please Melinda." He said.

Mel gulped looking down at the book, she read over the text surrounding the picture in the centre of one of the pages. "Um…Spirit goes at the top of the pentagram." She read out. Kayla let out a small squeal as Merlin pushed her into her place. "Fire next," Merlin pushed Ebony onto the point pointing east. "Earth." Bell sighed and stepped into her own position. "Water," Mel said looking up as Merlin pushed Jason to his spot. "And finally air" She said watching as Dylan stood at the empty point.

Merlin moved to stand beside Mel, he took one side of the book while Mel held the other in her own hands. She looked at him and he smiled at her signalling it was time. "Ready?" He asked.

Mel nodded her head and both began to cast the spell. "Remove the chains of time and space,

And make their spirits soar,

Let the mortal arms embrace,

The life that came before." Mel and Merlin changed in perfect unison. White lights began to buzz around the five people standing at the five points of the star drawn in the ground. Merlin waited until they had flown into the people before chanting in something which to Mel's untrained ears sounded a lot like Latin. Why did everyone use Latin? It was meant to be a dead language.

The lights faded, Mel's jaw dropped at the sight she saw before her. Her loud and joyful laugh filled the air as she looked at the state of her friends. Before Kayla could ask what she was laughing about she looked down and let out a screech of horror. She had been dressed in normal clothes before they left for the field and now she was standing in a long velvet purple coloured dress, one that was much like the style of Princess Fiona from Shrek. Turning round in a circle she noticed the black cape flying out behind her and gasped placing her hands on her head. Kayla frowned feeling something hard sitting on the top of her head. Taking her hands away she held onto the item and brought it to her eyes. A golden tiara, she was a frigging princess.

Bell looked at the others before looking down at herself, if she had been drinking the liquid would have been out her mouth by now. The young witch with Earthly powers was dressed in a brown leather corset style top with gold patterns, a short brown and white leather skirt with a gold and brown leather studded belt. Her legs and feet were covered by knee high gladiator style high heels. A short red cloak covered her back. She looked like something that had hopped out a gladiator program.

Ebony was almost afraid to look down at her outfit but she gave in and looked down, mildly surprised to find herself in an outfit much like the one Bell wore. She was wearing a short, tight red leather dress covered in gold swirls, gold shoes identical to Bell's, a short black cape and she had a red leather band going round her forehead, it was the same style as the Valkaries wore. "This is ridiculous!" Ebony cried. "I feel like I'm at a fancy dress party."

Jason frowned as Mel continued to laugh from where she was standing, the tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "I'm glad you find this so funny Melinda!" He yelled. "Stop laughing this instant!"

Mel stopped laughing for a moment to breathe. "I can't," she laughed. "You're wearing velvet!" she laughed causing Jason and Dylan to frown even more.

Dylan was dressed in a long sleeved blue velvet jacket that was hanging open showing off a white undershirt. On his bottom half he was wearing the most hideous brown coloured trousers, they actually looked like someone had thrown up on them and dropped them in cow crap before giving them for him to wear. "Cow crap coloured trousers." He muttered to himself. "Cow crap coloured trousers."

"I'm not any better." Dylan huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. Dylan was stuck in a faded greeny coloured undershirt with a brown velvet tunic over the top and the same cow crap coloured brown trousers. "At least you don't have a cow crap tunic." He muttered.

Bell sighed and looked to Merlin. "Were the costumes really necessary?" She asked.

"You would not have been given them if it was not necessary." He said with a small smile. Not even trying to hide the fact he was enjoying this so much.

"Much like Simba's mane?" Mel asked.

"Simba?" Merlin asked very confused.

Mel sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. I guess we had better go back to Magic School before people start asking questions." Mel closed the book over and held her free hand out to whoever wanted to take a hold of it.

Merlin gently pushed it back down and shook his head. "They can do that themselves." He said with a smirk.

"We can?" Bell asked. She shrugged and closed her eyes over and she thought of Magic School. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. Suddenly she disappeared in a mini tornado of leaves.

"That was _so _cool!" Ebony cried closing her eyes over and picturing Magic School just like she did when she shimmered. Instead of disappearing from sight a large column of flames surrounded her before she disappeared.

* * *

Henry Jr sighed as he walked, walked wasn't right. His feet would have to be solid for him to walk. It was more light floating or hovering slightly above the ground, he was walking on air. Looking around the dark and empty cavern he sighed, ok so maybe his ghostly powers had been slightly off. He had thought of his Aunt Phoebe and was pretty sure he was being taken to her but he landed in some dark and smelly part of the Underworld. A _very_ dark and _very _smelly part of the Underworld. Henry Jr groaned quietly to himself, why did life have to be so hard? Scratch that, why did _death_ have to be so hard? He had pictured white fluffy clouds, peace, his passed loved ones and what did he get? He got being stuck half way between life and death and a some chick he hardly knew going crazy when her kiss didn't save him. That was so very fairytale. And to top it all off, he had a beautiful girl who was 'meant' to save him and to be honest he really didn't mind that…

Henry Jr blinked rapidly, he couldn't believe he had just thought that. Yes it was true Ebony was drop dead gorgeous and she seemed like a really nice girl, minus the whole being held at gun point issue about a year back. Henry Jr sighed, it was just his luck. He was falling for a girl he was 'meant' to be with and he was pretty sure it was for all the wrong reasons. Not to mention he was _dead_. That would be a real interesting story when he met the parents.

'_Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Henry Jr. He's dead.'_

'_How…uh…lovely dear.'_

Shaking his head Henry stepped back into the real world much to his dismay. "Shit happens." Henry Jr mumbled to his self as he walked round the corner. Seeing the two men dressed in black just a little away from him caused him to freeze as he watched them continue to walk away, with their backs turned. Henry was really getting frustrated with himself, he continued walking realising that they couldn't see him, he was a ghost. And even if they could, they sure as hell couldn't do anything about it.

"We caught the Jenkins witch's husband, an oracle and the middle Charmed One." The fatter of the two demons said as they continued walking. "We did good."

"Still Barbus wasn't pleased. He wanted Piper not Phoebe."

"Bingo." Henry Jr said to himself. He continued to walk following the two demons, feeling a strange pull he suddenly disappeared causing a groan to fill the air as it escaped his lips.

The skinnier of the two demons jumped turning round. "What was that?" He asked with a slight fear in his voice.

Henry Jr faded into a dimly light, large and pretty cold cavern. He sighed, he really needed to get a hang of this ghost business. Hearing his name being called he turned round to see his Aunt Phoebe standing in a cell, Fraser and Raya with her. Rushing over Henry felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, he had really missed his Auntie Beebe.

"How is this even possible?" Phoebe asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at her nephew glad to see him, even if she could see through him.

"The Elders messed with the grand design." Henry Jr answered.

Phoebe looked at him confused, that could wait. "How did you find us?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm now a guardian angel." Henry Jr said with a laugh making his Aunt smile. "Don't worry I'll be right back with the troops." He said with a smile before closing his eyes over and faded from view.

"That was…" Fraser stopped not even sure how to finish that sentence.

Raya sighed folding her arms across her barley covered stomach. "I can see the future and not even I saw that one coming."

Phoebe laughed as she wiped the tears that had fallen to her cheeks.

* * *

The group of people who had been to Vivien's castle frowned as they walked towards the library they had left the others in, they could hear shouting. Lots of very loud shouting. Piper walked into the room first with Excalibur still in her hand, true to her word she hadn't let go of it or let her sister take it from her. She was just about to announce their arrival when a loud shout cut them off.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" Echoed throughout the room causing everyone, including the young man who's name had been screamed to wince. Bell stood with her hands on her leather covered hips, glaring at the man she so unfortunately loved with all her heart. "I am going through a traumatic experience and you _laugh at me!" Bell yelled. "I appear looking like this and you wolf whistle before laughing!" She yelled._

Chris stood trying so hard to stop himself laughing again, he shrugged the smirk present on his face. Bell reached forward and slapped him hard in the chest causing him to wince before he burst out laughing again. "I couldn't help it!" he cried. "You look like something from some cheesy Gladiator game show." He said before laughing again.

"So help me if you laugh one more time!" Bell yelled pointing a finger at Chris. A shot of green light flew from her finger tip and hit Chris, when it had faded Chris found himself tied up with a vine. Bell smiled, loving her new Earthly powers. "I love this." She said with a smile.

Kayla smirked and turned to look at Wyatt, she looked at him with a warning face. "Don't you dare." She said slowly as he opened his mouth to speak. A grin on his face.

"What?" Wyatt asked. "I think you look beautiful." he said with a smile.

Kayla folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "I look stupid." She moaned.

"Kiss ass." Jason coughed causing Wyatt to frown at him.

Paige laughed causing everyone in the library to turn and look at her. She waved her hand before deciding to pounce on the young witches. "Someone want to explain the fancy dress party?" she asked. "And tell me where my invite is?"

"Believe me this is anything but a fancy dress party." Ebony huffed. "This is our past lives taking over. For you see Merlin had a fantastic idea and this real cute story to boot." Ebony told this sisters sarcastically. "He got us to tap into our past lives and the elemental powers they had and before we know it we look like drama club rejects."

"That's…" Prue paused. "Not what I expected to find when we got back." She said truthfully. "But we don't have time for this. We need to go and find Phoebe." She said.

"Already on it." Charlie informed her aunt. "Henry's gone to look for her." She said with a smile.

Paige frowned in confusion as she looked at her husband. "Uh honey, he's right there." She said pointing.

"Whoops." Charlie said before covering her mouth while the others glared at her.

"Oh would you look at that!" Letti cried. "Aunt Piper's got Excalibur!"

Wyatt's head whipped round and he looked at his mother as she stepped forward. She stopped in front of him and held the sword out to him. "If you ever let evil get their hands on this again I will ground you until you are fifty got it?"

Wyatt smiled as he took his sword into his right hand. He nodded at Piper before kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom."

Paige frowned. "What do you mean you've got Henry already on it?" She asked. The question had just left her lips when the answer appeared in the centre of the room. A gasp escaped Paige's lips before she tumbled to the floor.

* * *

Phoebe sighed as she watched Barbus pace back and forth outside her cell, the Demon of fear looked pretty scared himself. He had come barging into the room screaming at the top of his lungs. The Charmed Ones had gotten back Excalibur. Evil found that heartbreaking but Phoebe, Fraser and Raya couldn't help but smile silently. That was another point for the side of good. Watching Barbus kick the dirt around the floor as he mumbled to himself was really starting to piss Phoebe off but she knew better than that. Looking over to Fraser and Raya she frowned when the young oracle's eyes glowed a golden coloured before her eyes turned from brown to a light lilac colour.

"Someone's coming." She said with a smile. "I think it's the rescue party."

Phoebe smiled and turned to look back out the cell where Barbus was pacing. As the shower of blue and white lights arrived she quickly got to her feet to see Piper and Prue appear. Her face fell into a frown. They had only brought the power of two? Where the heck was Paige?

Barbus stopped pacing and turned to face the two sister witches, they were standing holding onto each other as they watched with hate filled eyes. "Only two?" He asked with a sick smirk.

"That's all we need." Prue said with a smile of her own. "Now." She said taking her arms away from Piper's.

Piper lifted her hands and flicked her fingers momentarily freezing the demon of fear. Phoebe looked on in horror at her sisters' rookie mistake, they knew Piper's power wasn't strong enough. Barbus moved through the freeze. "I am disappointed." He said with a sigh. "I thought you knew me better than that by now."

"I guess not." Piper said freezing the demon again.

Seeing he was having a harder time fighting through this freeze, Prue placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly before rushing over to the cell her sister, Fraser and Raya were trapped in. Phoebe watched in confusion as a column of flames appeared along with a tornado, tornado filled with leaves, a whirlpool and a bright white light filled the room. "What is going on?" She asked Prue as the second whitelighter in the group of sisters waved her hands and orbed the lock off of the cage.

"Magical strike." Prue answered as she glanced over her shoulder to see Piper freeze Barbus again as Merlin appeared in a flash of green light.

"Excuse me?" Fraser asked as he hopped out of the cell and turned to help Raya and Phoebe jump down.

"You'll see." Prue said with a smirk as she turned to watch. "Just be ready Phoebe."

"Any time today guys." Piper said freezing Barbus again.

"Oh god." Kayla muttered as she lifted her right hand and held it outwards away from her body, the other four copying her movement. Sucking in a breath a shot of white light appeared on the ground, her line of the star. Taking her place at the top Kayla watched as the others created coloured lines to stand on. Each of them standing in the correct point Kayla took the spell out of her pocket and began to read aloud with the others. Each of them holding their own bit of paper.

"Hell threw you from its inner core,

But earth won't hold you anymore,

Since heaven cannot be your place,

Your flesh and blood we now erase!" The five chanted as Ebony lifted her free hand at the same time as Dylan creating a swirl of fire around Barbus. Next Jason lifted his hand as did Bell, with all of their powers working against Barbus he was being sucked back down into hell.

Barbus looked around, the fear filling his heart. This was his end, he looked at the Halliwell sisters and the little children they had with them. His eyes filled with hate. Vivien had failed so it was only a matter of time but they wouldn't win, the Halliwells couldn't win. "Without Henry Jr you're not going to win!" He cried before letting out an ear piercing scream.

The five looked at each other with smiles, they grew wider when bright lights swirled around them and their ridiculous outfits disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Sam stood with wide eyes as he listened to both Alexis and Alec explain the story they had been told and how Amy's chance at love and happiness, that her destiny had been shattered all thanks to the Phoenix. Alexis was the politer of the two. What Sam couldn't get his head around was the fact that Henry was meant to be saved by a kiss. Shaking his head the whitelighter watched with a pain filled heart as Paige sat on one of the sofas with her head in her hands while her son squatted in front of her placing his hands on her knees as he desperately tried to comfort her. Turning his head he looked to where Chris paced back and forth chewing on his bottom lip wanting to know if everything had gone smoothly with Bell and the others. Wyatt stood with his arms folded over his chest looking like he was concentrating very hard. Sam watched as Billie squatted down in a stance similar to Henry Jr and played with some toys one of the students had conjured up for Abby while the gang waited. Sam admired everyone's strength and everyone's courage. Times were hard and scary he only prayed they got through it alive.

Henry Jr sighed as he felt something tighten in his chest when his mother looked up at him with tear filled brown eyes. Her eyes always held truth and love, never did they show tears in front of her children unless it was very serious and now seeing her like that caused Henry Jr to feel very small, he wished no one could see him.

"Mom." Henry said softly watching as Paige lifted her head slowly. "I'm so sorry." He said as the tears gathered in his eyes. "I never meant…I was just trying to…"

Paige nodded her head silencing him. "I know sweetie." She said trying her hardest not to cry. "It's just not fair and I don't understand how a kiss is going to bring you back."

A groan filled the air. "You're still talking about that kiss?" Ebony asked ignoring the gasps Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Leo and Coop shared as they appeared back in the room.

Henry turned his head and stood up watching as the five appeared in the room dressed in their normal clothes, he watched with a slight smile as Fraser rushed over to his wife and daughter while Coop embraced his wife, their daughters joining in on the hug. It seemed like a very happy sight but doubt was in the air for Henry. He wanted to come back to earth but he wasn't sure if the kiss held the answer.

Seeing his doubt and sick of the looks she was getting from Amy and her family Ebony strode towards the door motioning for Henry Jr to follow her, watching them go Mel smiled a little and turned to Jason winking at him. The older boy let out a sigh and nodded his head, he had just lost the bet and owed Mel twenty bucks. With a casual stretch Mel managed to shut the library doors with her telekinesis, so no one would interrupt the magic that was about to take place.

Stopping in the quiet corridor Ebony turned round to look at the transparent young man standing in front of her, she was suddenly feeling very nervous. Henry Jr was a really good looking guy, he had been blessed with the Halliwell traits but it wasn't because of that. No, Ebony was scared because she wasn't sure this was going to work. She wanted it to work, she wanted Henry Jr to return to the land of the living and his family, she felt like she owed him after all she had held him at gun point on the day of his eldest cousin's wedding.

"Ebony," Henry said softly causing the young Phoenix to snap out of her daydream. "You don't need…"

"Yes I do." She replied cutting him off. "This might be the real deal." She said with a sigh running her hands through her hair. "If it is then great, if not…I'm sorry." Ebony stepped in front of Henry so that she was about an inch away from him, she had to think pure thoughts. She still wasn't sure if her heart was pure, she had abused it so many times.

Closing her eyes over she pictured Henry Jr in her head and slowly leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to where Henry's were. It was a strange sensation, it was like her lips had suddenly hit a cold spot, she couldn't feel flesh but she knew something was there. Lifting his transparent hand Henry placed it above the small of Ebony's back a strange feeling coursed through him as his hand began to tingle. Slowly he pulled back from the pretty young girl to look at his hand but he stopped as a bright light appeared in the corner of his eye.

_

* * *

_

"This has gone on too long." Sage muttered as he paced back and forth across white floor. "How hard can it be to get rid of a group of witches.

Vivien looked at him with cold eyes. "Harder than I had anticipated." She replied. "But I have an idea. We'll use the past against them." She said causing Sage to pause and turn to look at her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sage asked.

"What hurts a witch the most?" She asked. "The death of an innocent."

Sage sighed. "That has already been used before and the demon failed."

Vivien looked thoughtful. "That may be, but the sisters are emotionally stronger than their children when it comes to deaths."

"And reliving them would hurt all the more."

* * *

**Ta-da! So I just wanna say sorry for putting all of that info into the chapter and I know near the end things moved a long a little faster but I really wanted to post this up and I didn't miss anything important. All the good bits were present. As for the whole Ebony and Henry Jr thing i want to thank my bud Daisy for her idea, it created a lot of drama and heck you asked for it so you gots it. Ebony and Henry Jr KISSED! And i promise to explain the Lionel and Letti thing in the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story. I really hope you see it through to the end, its gonna be a good one. Please remember to Review! =)**

**See you for -Chapter 27-****The Resurrection-**

**Until next time,**

****

D x


	28. The Resurrection

Hey guys! You'll be glad to know I'm back with Chapter 27 and I am in a much better mood. I'm scared there are only 30 chapters in my story and this is chapter 27! I can just hear everyone's cheers, after all the end is upon us and I bet you're all dying to know what's going to happen. As for me, i'm nervous!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N: **This chapter happens to be my fav, I know as I've gone along I've said countless chapters were my fav but this one wins hands down! That's because it's filled with lots of family goodness, butt-kicking action and over coming things that scare you. Its just basic Charmed goodness here guys. While possibly being the best chapter I've written, it was a pain to write. There was so much taking place and well I thought about splitting it into more than one chapter meaning the story would be slightly longer but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Everything had to be in the one chapter. So please be proud of me, i got it all in!

Anyhow, Please R&R I love hearing your thoughts. I would also just like to take the time to thank everyone for sticking with the story thus far and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and come back for the closing chapters

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 27- The Resurrection**

The bright light grew causing Henry Jr and Ebony to stand fully apart, the strange tingling didn't fade from his hand, looking down he flexed his fingers watching confused as his hand became full. Looking up at Ebony a look of shock was present on his face, the young Phoenix mirrored the look. Feeling a strange pull Henry turned to look back at the light and suddenly felt himself being pulled off of his feet. Ebony watched with wide eyes as he disappeared, the light going with him.

How could that be? Feeling her lips tingling, Ebony softly touched them with her right hand. That had to be one of the weirdest, no it _was_ the weirdest kiss she had ever had. Looking around the now empty corridor she frowned, the family might be happy to hear that Henry had started to become solid again but they might be less than pleased to learn that he was gone. Ebony looked around just to make sure that he was in fact gone before she blew out a breath and turned round, heading back into the library with all of the people. This was another problem they had to add to their ever growing list.

* * *

Frowning as his feet hit the floor the slightly dazed dead witchlighter looked around rather confused. He was no longer standing in the hall of magic school, instead he was standing what appeared to be a nursery. Seeing the two oak framed beds caused him to frown in confusion, he didn't know anyone who was young enough to have that kind of bed covers. There was a bright pink duvet covered in flowers, red and pink, covering one bed and the other bed had a purple flowery duvet on it, they both looked rather familiar. That could only mean one of two things; something had gone horribly wrong and he had ended up in the future and was about to be shocked into oblivion or he had gone back in time and some annoying person was going to appear and lay all the cards on the table. For once in his life he prayed that it was the latter, he would be able to deal with the past more than the future.

A swirl of white lights appeared, dropping down to just in front of the beds. Henry's eyes widened and he blinked a few times in confusion. He took it back, he wanted to go to the future instead of being stuck with the annoying guide. He wanted to see what his life would be like in five years, ten years, he really didn't care he just wanted to get out of here right now. Henry's eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at the small boy who had appeared at the foot of the beds, he watched in confusion as he walked over to him. Even though it had been over six years since he had seen him, longer since he had seen him looking like that, Henry Jr could still recognise the face. He could recognise the shiny blue eyes and the mischievous grin that was shining brightly on the child's face anywhere.

"Hi!" The little boy said with a big grin as he walked forward. "I haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Henry said his voice thick with emotion as he watched the small boy stop in front of him. "It's been a while huh buddy?"

The little boy smiled and nodded his head, his dark hair bouncing. "Why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"You look so much younger." Henry replied in a heartbroken voice.

The little boy smiled and then sighed, he waved a hand in front of his face and another swirl of bright lights surrounded him and disappeared leaving a taller, older boy in his place. Henry Jr let out another shaky breath as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. He was dressed in the same outfit he had been when he had…the jumper Henry had given him for his birthday, the jeans that were covered in paint, it brought back so many memories for him. So many bittersweet memories.

"I thought it might have been easier." The teen said with a small smile. "I guess not huh?"

Henry Jr shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked. "I mean you, I…this is all so messed up!"

The teen laughed at his friend's over-dramatic ramble and shook his head. "You always were a drama queen." He said with a small smirk. "Trust me, Greg is gonna make everything seem so much clearer."

Henry Jr smiled at his friend. Gregory King, his best friend in the whole wide world. It was strange to see him again, after all of this time. It was strange to think he was now taking part in something Henry Jr hid from him, the thing that caused his... he couldn't bring himself to think about the horrible word. The young teen of fourteen smiled at his best friend, it was nice to see him after so long. He looked exactly the same as he had done the day he had left him behind but, he looked older, wiser and his hair had gone rather dark compared to the mousey-brown locks he had last seen. Then again lots of things had changed since the last time the boys had spoken. Boys, could he really say that? Henry Jr wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man. It pained Greg to think his best friend had to go through so much without him there by his side. He didn't care how girly it sounded but they were going to be best friends for ever, they had a bond like Wyatt and Chris. It was as if they were brothers separated at birth. They were brothers in their own right and even though things had changed the connection would never die. It was simply weaker than it had been but it was still there and both of them felt it every now and then.

"So Junior, you ready?" Greg asked.

"For what?" Henry asked, finding it a little hard to stop his voice shaking.

"To see your life?" Greg continued. "If you wanna go back you're gonna have to watch some important parts, live them over again. Just to make sure you really want it." He smiled, that had been an easier lie than he thought it would have been.

"What?" Henry asked. "How can you ask me that? Of course I really want it."

"Just making sure." Greg said with a sly smile before clicking his fingers.

Henry Jr watched in amazement as the room changed, the blinds came down over the windows and lights went on, it suddenly got rather dark and he was moved to the side as two bundles were deposited under the duvets. Greg moved to stand over beside his friend, a smile on his face as he heard footsteps coming from behind.

Henry Jr turned his head and watched with a confused look as he saw a woman with long dark curly hair walk into the room, a small child racing into the room beating her to the beds, a child of about six years old to be exact. His jaw dropped, that was his mother walking behind a six year old version of himself meaning…he turned his head to look back at the beds. "Charlie and Gracie." he said with a small smile.

"When they told me I was going to see your memories I couldn't resist." Greg said with a little grin.

Memory Paige walked past the two young men standing near the door, unknown to her they were watching her, running her hand over the top of her son's head as he stopped at her side she walked over to the beds and looked down into them. "Look girls." Memory Paige said her eyes smiling as she looked down on the twins. "Henry's come to say goodnight."

Memory Henry Jr looked down at his baby sisters as they both rolled over so they were facing each other in their beds meaning they could both see Henry Jr. They both had rather happy, but sleep expressions on their faces. After all they had been up past their bedtime. Seeing how sleepy they were Henry decided to be quick, he kissed Charlie on the forehead before turning to Gracie and kissing her on the forehead too. Both of the four year olds instantly let their eyes close over.

"Night." Little Henry said with a smile.

Paige smiled proudly as she watched Henry pick up Charlie's teddy bear, he had fallen from the bed. He placed the bear in her arms under the duvet and stood back with a smile on his face. Her little boy was only six years old and already he was so protective over his sisters, he was just like Wyatt and Chris. The girls were going to have a lot of bother when they got older, Paige had a feeling that the protective behaviour was only going to get worse as they grew. Kissing both her daughters lightly Paige wished them happy dreams before turning and picking up her son.

Memory Henry Jr placed his arms around his mother's neck and watched as the girls sighed happily, both of them heading off to the land of dreams. As far as the six year old was concerned he had the cutest little sisters in the world. They were cuter than any other little girls he had seen. He watched with a tired smile as his Mom walked out of the room with him, heading off down the hallway to his own room. He was a big boy so he had a room all to himself. He had been sleeping in the girls' room because his bedroom was painted. His Uncle Leo had helped his Daddy turn it into a blue room with lots of silver stars dotted around. Henry Jr _loved_ space. It was the newest thing he had discovered. He had sat in his father's lap and picked out the colour of blue he wanted from the large book of paints and then he had picked a sparkly silver colour for the stars. He had even got to paint one star in himself. Tonight was the first night in his brand new room.

Henry Jr and Greg appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, Henry Jr looked around smiling when the memory of his childhood bedroom came flooding back. His room was painted many times after that. Looking back on it now he decided that the stars and space theme was the best, it was his favourite. The only bad thing was it was the longest one to wait for it to dry, the horrible paint smell hung around for days leaving him to sleep in a camp bed in the twin's bedroom. Watching his mother interact with his six year old self made something in his chest twinge with hurt. He missed his mother, he missed her hugs, he missed her comforting touch.

"Mommy," Memory Henry Jr said as Paige placed him down in the single bed and pulled up the blue and red duvet that was covered in silver stars like the walls of his bedroom.

"Yeah baby?" Paige tucked her son in and sat down on the edge of the bed at his right side. She lifted her hand and began to brush his hair back off his face, it was loosing it's mousey-brown colouring already. It had started to go dark. Paige sighed, she wanted her little boy too keep his hair colour, she loved it. It wasn't as blonde as Wyatt's, it had the mix of Halliwell brunette in it which was nice.

Henry Jr played with the edge of the duvet. "Will the girls be ok?" He asked looking up into his mother's warm and caring brown eyes. Paige let out a little laugh causing her son to frown. "Why are you laughing?" Henry Jr asked. "No one else would laugh!" he cried, really upset with his mother. Little did he know, that there where two other people in the room laughing at him.

"You were such a self-conscious kid." Greg commented looking at the six year old version of his best friend.

"Thanks." Henry Jr said sarcastically. "If you're mother laughs at you, you've got no hope in hell."

Greg rolled his eyes and shook his head before shoving Henry Jr lightly, for a fourteen year old kid he was pretty strong. Henry Jr looked at him pretending to look hurt and offended. "You really are a drama queen." Greg commented before turning to look back at Paige and her son.

Henry Jr stopped laughing, it felt weird to be laughing and messing around with Greg. He had been gone for six years. He was only fourteen, Henry Jr was twenty years old. It was strange, it was wrong and it sure as hell wasn't the least bit fair. Trying not to think about it any more Henry turned his attention back to the small version of himself tucked up in bed, he suddenly remembered what happened that night. His mother had laughed at him, but he had proved her wrong.

"I'm not laughing at you." Paige tried. "I'm laughing _with_ you." Henry Jr sent her a withering glare, he had either been spending way too much time with her eldest sister or he was just smarter than she thought. Paige prayed it was the first, an overly smart Halliwell was the last thing they needed, they had one too many of them already and didn't need any more. "Sweetie, Charlie and Gracie will be fine."

"How do you know?" Henry Jr asked his mother. They were in their room all by their selves, he wasn't there to protect them in case a demon came and tried to take them. Henry didn't like the thought of that, he didn't want some evil demon to hurt his sisters, they were his and no one was going to take them away from him and the family. Henry Jr may have only been six years old but, he would have made sure any demon knew not to mess with him or his sisters. They meant far too much to him. "What if someone tries to hurt them?" He asked, pure fear dripping from his words.

Paige felt her heart melt, she pulled Henry into a sitting position and held him against her chest. "No one is going to hurt them." She told him fiercely. "We won't let them." She trying to sooth her son and herself. She always feared leaving her children alone at night, that's when the monsters came out. That was when the demons thought the best time to attack was. "Don't worry about them baby, they'll be fine. If there's trouble we'll hear them and we'll go save them."

"But Mommy!" Memory Henry whined.

"No buts." Paige said in a tone that reminded herself and the two onlookers of Piper Halliwell, it was such a Piper thing to say when she was too tired to fight with her children. Smiling Paige gently pushed Henry back down into his bed and pulled the covers up before kissing him on the cheek and standing up. "Night sweetie. I love you."

"Night Mommy. I love you more." Henry Jr said with a smile. "Tell Daddy…"

"To come up when he gets in." Paige said cutting him off, rolling her eyes. "I will, now go to sleep." With that the youngest Charmed One left her son's bedroom, leaving the door open ever so slightly so that the stream of light hit his face.

The two people from the future watched the past playing out in front of them in silence. Henry Jr remembered this night very well now that he actually thought about it. Looking at the glow in the dark clock that hung on his blue wall he saw it was coming up for half nine, his Mom had let him stay up late to watch a movie with her because his Dad had to work really late. Henry felt his eyes wander over to the teen standing by his side, leaning against the wall looking slightly bored. He had been so eager for looking through his memories and now was getting bored because there was no action. Henry wanted to roll his eyes but he fought the urge.

Hearing a smashing noise caused the four boys in the bedroom to jump with fright. Memory Henry Jr hopped out of his bed and followed the sound of the crying, his sisters were in trouble. The extremely brave young boy ran as fast as he could from his bedroom, running through Henry Jr as he did so, causing the older witchlighter to shudder as a strange sensation made him tingle. Hearing the high-pitched scream that followed caused both Henry Jr and Greg to rush from the room and back to Charlie and Gracie's bedroom.

Memory Henry rushed into the room to see a grubby looking demon snatch Charlie from her bed, the little girl was the tougher of the two, she was also the eldest and normally she didn't cry when demons came into the house. Usually she fought back or tried to, ignoring the protests her mother, father and other family members gave her. But tonight it was a different story, Charlie was being held in a very tight hold, by a rather disgusting man and she was scared. She had been dreaming about a scary demon and she hadn't been asleep that long. Hearing her twin let out a squeal Charlie turned her head, her black curls bounced as she watched the second demon go for Gracie.

"Gracie!" Charlie cried as the younger of the twins was pulled from her bed.

"Hey!" Memory Henry yelled causing both of the demons to spin round to look at him, the girls still in their grips. "Let my sisters go!" He yelled, getting rather annoyed with the demons. Who the hell did they think they were? They couldn't go around kidnapping young girls. It just was not done, it was something Henry Jr would not put up with. "Gracie! Charlie!" The young boy called waving his hands at his sides. The demons watched in annoyance as the little girls appeared at their brother's side.

A loud scream from downstairs informed them that their comrade had met his end thanks to Paige Matthews-Mitchell. Her shout as she ran up the stairs also informed them that they didn't have long to get rid of the children. Two energy balls came from the demons' hands, four bright blue balls came towards the children but Henry Jr was too quick. He wasn't letting anyone touch his sisters. With a flick of his hand and sharp movement, the energy balls were silently sent back to their senders. Both demons getting hit in the chest and turning to a column of flames.

Henry Jr watched as his mother raced into the room, running through him and Greg causing both of them to shudder again. That was a feeling he would not be getting used to anytime soon. He watched with a slightly heavy heart as his mother dropped to her knees pulling her children into her arms. It was a sweet yet painful sight. Henry Jr used to think that his mother's arms could keep out all of the pain, get rid of all of the harm, he watched the younger version of himself and his sisters hold onto Paige as their life depended on it, her arms encasing them all into a tight embrace. He wished it worked like that now, he wished that he had never grown up, that he had never known that his mother's arms wouldn't be able to hold all the bad things away forever. Maybe if someone told that to his younger self it wouldn't hurt as much when he discovered it.

"Wow." Greg said with a proud look on his face, something that caused Henry Jr to look at him funny. "I never knew you…well I mean I knew you protected your sisters and everyone but I have never seen you do it quite like that." He turned and smiled at his friend. "That was very brave. You were six years old and you didn't even think twice about rushing into help the girls."

Henry smiled sadly. "You never think twice. It just happens." He looked at his best friend. "Why am I seeing all of this?" He asked.

Greg shrugged. "Something about you thinking you're a failure and that you don't deserve to come back. So I've to show you that you're not a failure. I mean that wasn't exactly failing was it? You saved them."

Bright white lights surrounded the boys and the disappeared from the house leaving the family.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Library was very tense, slowly Magical creatures were being sent back to Earth in hopes to find out what was going on. It had been unusually quiet. The Elders were still free to get into Magic School the Halliwells knew that their spell wouldn't be able to keep them out, they were the Elders after all. An eerie silence had descended upon the people, they were huddled together in a large group listening to the Charmed Ones as they gave their two cents for the situation. Over in the far corner of the room Mel sat with her head in her hands at a desk. A small piece of white paper sitting in front of her. She had nearly ended her life getting this piece of paper. She had hoped that maybe it would be able to help them but looking at it now she wasn't so sure.

"I really don't know." Piper's voice caused Mel to look over at her mother. "Is the Manor even safe?" She asked.

Mel sighed and went back to her work, this was getting ridiculous. Everyone was running for their lives, running from the people who were meant to protect them. It hurt Mel to think that The Elders had changed their minds after all these years. At one point they hadn't wanted the next Generation to exist and then because of a prophecy they did and now twenty odd years down the line they wanted rid of them again. She just wished they'd made their mind up from the start, then they might have been somewhere else right now.

"Hey Mellie." A sweet voice said.

Mel looked up to see Kayla walk over a concerned look on her face, she sat down in the empty seat at Mel's side. "You ok?" She asked.

Mel shrugged. "Not sure." She replied with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked. She had been watching Mel for some time from where she was standing, Wyatt had been watching his little sister too. Knowing that Wyatt had to stay and contribute to the discussion Kayla had happily gone over to see Mel, they hadn't had a girly chat in ages.

"I was just trying to be of some use." Mel told her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. She gently pushed the piece of paper in front of Kayla. The young girl watched chewing on her lip as the older female read it over.

Kayla had to fight really hard to stop her jaw from loosening and falling open, what she was reading was amazing. She looked up at Mel and smiled at her, something suddenly hit her. "Melinda Halliwell." She said with a stern look on her face. "This is what you left the cave for isn't it?"

Mel nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered. "I just thought it might have been good enough to use but now I'm not so sure."

Kayla shook her head at the young girl and placed her arm around her shoulders pulling her in for a hug. "You have got to get out of this funk." She said softly. "You are an amazing witch Mel and this," She picked up the paper. "This is amazing. I mean it could really come in handy."

"You think so?" Mel asked.

"I know so." Kayla said with a smile. "Just have a little more faith in yourself baby girl." Kayla clicked her fingers and the prophecy appeared on the table in front of the girls. Kayla slowly took her arm away from around Mel's shoulders. "How about you come up with a vanquishing spell for Vivien. I'm sure you could do it."

Mel bit her lip. "I guess I could try." She looked down at the scroll. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Inspiration." Kayla told her with a smile as she stood up. Brushing a few stray strands of hair back off her face Kayla leaned forward and pointed to a line in the text. "You might need to use that, if you get my drift." She said before pushing herself back up to stand straight.

Mel looked over the text and looked up at Kayla with a smile. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." Kayla said with a smile before she turned. Seeing the worried look on her fiancé's face Kayla shook her head and walked over to Wyatt.

She stood in front of him and hugged him tightly, glad the meeting had broken up for the time being. She could just imagine the disapproving looks they would get. Kayla smiled as she felt Wyatt lift his arms and wrap them around her waist, it was comforting.

"Is everything ok?" He asked placing his chin down on the top of Kayla's head. He smiled when the sent of strawberries reached his nostrils.

Kayla nodded her head. "I think we're gonna be ok." She said with a smile glancing over at Mel.

Letti who had been talking to Billie suddenly froze as she looked around the room, if this had been a cartoon a large yellow bulb would have appeared above her head. She had an idea, it could work too, something jolted inside her and left her standing just stairing into space. The young half-cupid stood with a blank expression on her face as Billie asked her a few questions, wondering if she was ok. Letti stood not answering her, leaving the older female to worry. A small voice began talking inside Letti's head, she couldn't make out what it was saying but she knew it was a friendly voice. She couldn't quite place it and she didn't really recognise it. It was trying to tell her something, something important but there was another voice trying to block it out. Trying to talk over it.

Letti shuddered against her will, still staring with a blank expression. Her brown eyes glazed over as her family crowded around her. She stood unresponsive to any of their voices, any of their movements. It was as if she had been frozen or sedated. Something strange was going on inside her head and she couldn't understand. There was one part of her head that felt happy, warm, the other felt cold, sad and very dark. It was as if there where two different people inside her head including herself. It was sort of like her empathy, but instead of feeling what others felt she could hear what other people were thinking, well the two voices that were occupying her head. If she could, she would have groaned. She was going crazy. That was the only explanation. She could have been developing telepathy but that was very unlikely so she went with the fact she was going crazy.

'_The Warren line can help you.' _One of the voices, the purer of the two, said softly.

'_No.' _The second, darker, voice hissed. _'The Warren line is the reason you are in this mess.'_

Letti shuddered again as the voices hit the inside of her skull.

'_You have done so many great things because of the power you come from.'_

'_You have lost so many people you care about.'_

"What the hell is happening to her?!" Phoebe yelled as she watched her husband and brother-in-laws lift Letti to sit on one of the sofas. She still wore a blank expression and was doing nothing, she wasn't moving, she hadn't registered being picked off the floor. It was as if she had become a zombie or something.

"I don't know." Leo replied. "I've never seen anything like this." He said waving his hand in front of his niece's face. "Letti, Letti can you hear me?" He asked.

She remained as stiff as a board not replying to her Uncle's question, causing her family to panic even more. They could not loose another person, it would kill them all.

Lionel stood with the knights nervously chewing on his lip, he couldn't help but wonder if he had caused this. He couldn't have, she had been ok with the decision. Besides he was trying to save her from heartache, he knew what was coming. He knew they couldn't be together they came from two different times and he would have to leave her. Seeing Letti sitting like that was causing him to worry, what if this was some sort of backfire? What if they had found out he knew and this was his punishment?

"We have to do something." Jenny said looking at her mother, taking her eyes off her frozen sister. "What could have caused this?"

Billie shrugged. "We were just talking about the plan of taking everyone back to the Manor." She explained. "How could that bring on _this_?"

"Ebony." Amy stated folding her arms across her chest ignoring the groans that escaped everyone's lips. Ebony frowned and folded her arms across her chest. Did she ever give up? "First Henry disappears after being with her and now this, you can't tell me its just a freaky coincidence."

"She wasn't anywhere near Letti." Skye said trying to keep her temper in check. "She was with me, on the _other_ side of the room."

"Doesn't mean she didn't have something to do with this." Amy said smirking when she saw Ebony's face fall. "She's just like her sister, only a better actress. Maybe she'll live longer than Bianca."

'_Pop' _Gracie stepped away from her father's side and stood in front of Amy. She drew her hand back and threw it forward punching Amy in the face with such a force that the impact of her fist not only left her own hand stinging it caused Amy to cry in pain and fall backwards while clutching onto her bloody nose.

Everyone stood with wide eyes, watching as the youngest Halliwell lowered her hand back down to her side, Gracie was not a violent girl. No one had ever seen her act like that before, she never got pissed off like that and if she did she talked her way out of the situation. She never used violence. Never ever!

"You sound like a broken record." Gracie spat. "So why the hell don't you just shut up?" she asked.

"You bitch!" Amy cried as she pushed herself to her feet, pissed with her grandmother and uncle who hadn't come over to help her. They had stayed with the group of whitelighters talking over the outburst.

"Actually you're the bitch." Gracie said stepping forward. "You're just pissed because you're not in the spotlight, that my brother won't even give you the time of day!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Amy shouted as the blood trickled down her face. She ran forward at Gracie and knocked her to the floor, the smacking sound suddenly woke the Halliwells and other frozen spectators and caused them to spring to life, forgetting all about Letti.

"Stop it!" Ebony begged as she watched the two girls.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted as he stepped in and tried to pull Amy off of his little cousin. His attempt was thwarted when Gracie swiped at Amy and rolled over, effectively hitting Wyatt in the shin. "Ouch!" He hissed hopping backwards.

"Ok that's enough!" Piper yelled watching the two girls continue to go at it. She looked over at Alexis and Alec who just stood watching. "Can you come and control her?!" She yelled.

The two rather embarrassed guardians just turned their backs to the scene and disappeared with the other whitelighters as they headed off to the Manor to make sure all was well grabbing Daryl before he rushed over to help.

"Fine!" Piper cried throwing her arms up. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, normally the shrill voice would have stopped them, but not this time.

"Bitch!" Gracie shouted as Amy punched her, slicing her lip.

"GRACE!" Paige yelled while trying to pull her daughter off of the other girl. "Stop this _right_ now!" She bellowed reminding the others of a very pissed off Piper.

"Stay outta it!" Amy barked pushing Gracie off of her with such a force that the younger girl was thrown into the air and into her mother, knocking both of them to the floor. The boys took this opportunity to go for Amy, pulling her to her feet.

Chris grabbed a hold of her and hissed in pain when the crazy chick bit his right hand. Yelping, he swore under his breath and twisted Amy's right arm behind her back, while Dylan grabbed a hold of her other side. Wyatt and Jason hauled Gracie to her feet and kept her restrained while Charlie and Jenny lifted a rather shaken Paige to her feet.

"Good God!" Henry shouted looking at the state his daughter was in. " That's enough!" He yelled. He sighed in defeat as Gracie struggled against Wyatt and Jason and Amy struggled against Chris and Dylan, both of them still hell bent on killing each other.

"HE SAID ENOUGH!" Bell bellowed. The whole room shook, books fell from the bookshelves and chairs fell over. The pissed off witch lowered her hand and took a claming breath the second mini earthquake of the day stopped suddenly leaving everyone to look at her. "Thank you!" She spat. "Now, if you two are done can we turn back to the other problem we have?" She asked looking at Letti.

"You're just gonna let her get…"

"That's it!" Bell shouted as she turned back round. She walked over to Amy and stood in front of her. "I've had _enough_ of you, I think we _all_ have. We showed you kindness and what have you done in return? Pissed us off and made everything much more difficult."

"I helped you find Kayla." Amy answered wiping at her face once she had been let go of.

"We would have found her without your crappy help." Bell retorted. "You've done nothing but upset us, upset Ebony. Hell you don't even treat her like a person. And for one, I've had enough so why don't you just go _home_?!" She yelled.

"Honey." Chris said softly. "You're gonna pop…"

"A blood vessel?" She asked. "I know! It's gone! I'm gonna say this politely. Amy we don't want you here. _Go home_."

Amy looked around the room of people who were looking at her with hate filled gazes. "Fine." She whispered.

"Who want's to do the honours?" Bell asked.

"I will." Paige said walking over and grabbing a hold of the witch. "Will pick up Granny and Uncle on the way." She hissed.

"One of these days you're gonna regret this!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said blowing her off. "We've heard that so many times before." He smirked and waved as Paige and Amy disappeared in a shower of orbs.

Once they were gone everyone blew out a breath of relief and began clapping for Bell. The young witch curtsied mockingly before turning to look back at Letti. "Sorry about that." she said apologetically. "Now back to your problem."

* * *

Vivien sat with her eyes closed in the heavens, she blocked out the sounds of the other Elders moving around her, she needed to concentrate. Her job had been made so much harder because of the stupid voice, which she couldn't name, was talking over her own voice. Leaving the young cupid with a choice. Vivien cracked open one eye to see Kevin walk past her a small glare on his face. She cast him a small smile knowing it would piss him off, he was one of the very few who did not agree with what herself and Sage were trying to do. He needed worry, it would all be over soon and he would either be in the afterlife with his dear friends or he would be suffering under her command. Closing her eye over again the evil witch cleared her head and continued to send the thoughts back into the little cupid's head.

'_Your craft had caused nothing but pain.'_

'_Out of all the people you have helped you have saved more than lost.'_

Vivien frowned, who the hell was that voice? _'You have still lost so many innocent people. People who died at your hand.'_

'_So many people have been able to live because of your wonderful gift.'_

Vivien opened her eyes. "How long?" She asked Sage.

The Elder walked over to her holding a large jar in his hands. "It took longer than we had hopped but we managed to collect only the innocents. It took longer because of the lock down."

"Well on with it." Vivien commanded as she closed her eyes over again.

'_So many people never got to go back home to their families. Your family suffered too. You could give up all the pain Scarlett, you could be free.'_

'_She speaks nothing but lies, you are free my daughter. You are free to make your own choices, but the choices you make effect not only yourself but your family, your friends, the innocents and your heritage.'_

Vivien let out a growl, she couldn't tell who the second voice was.

Sage looked at the woman a little strangely before opening the jar, swirls of gray appeared before whooshing towards the floor. Placing the lid back on the jar Sage turned and handed it to Sandra, he was annoyed at her so he made sure it showed. The female Elder took the jar and walked back over to the large set of golden doors at the south of the room, she saw Kevin standing at the steps with a grim look on his face. Walking over she stood up on the step and pretended to talk to him while she placed her hand in one of the hand shaped holes on the door. Kevin casually looked down at her hand and smiled. Looking back up he nodded his head pretending to be in a conversation with the older woman and he placed his hand in the second slot. After all, they needed two Elders with pure intentions to cancel a lock down, they just hopped the would be enough to open the afterlife.

* * *

Phoebe sat holding onto her daughter's hands, watching in fear as tears rolled down her cheeks. Letti still hadn't moved, she hadn't even blinked. The tears just rolled freely down her cheeks not even phasing the young girl. Phoebe squeezed her daughter's hands, a silent message to tell her they were trying to help her, that they were trying to figure out what was going on with her.

'_Your powers are great gifts.'_

'_Your powers are evil killers. How many more people are you going to let die?'_

Letti wanted to scream, she wanted the little battle of words inside her head to stop, she tried to move she tried to scream but nothing moved. Nothing responded, she was paralyzed.

'_Who are you going to listen to?' _The kind voice asked. _'Your ancestor or the hag?'_

Suddenly Letti blinked, the action caused Phoebe to let out a squeal of delight, the young girl didn't hear what her mother said. Instead she began talking inside her head. _'Ancestor?' _she asked confused.

'_Yes, for I was the start of the line. I am part of you my daughter.'_

Letti's lips began to move as if she was trying to say something, the others gathered around her watching intently. Merlin cast a spell hoping to turn up the volume of Letti's voice but they found she was just mouthing not actually talking.

The young girl knew exactly who the voice was inside her head, she knew who both of them were. Feeling a jolt she moved forward and then returned to her original position. Slowly Letti began to move, she blinked again, her ears began to pick up sound again and she realised that her family was standing around her, each one looking at her intently. Feeling something squeeze her hands, she looked down to see her mother's hands wrapped around her own. Looking up she found that she had control of her body again. "Melinda." she whispered.

Phoebe looked at Letti confused before turning to look at her niece, the girl in question came and squatted down in front of Letti, frowning when Letti shook her head. "What is it?" She asked.

"Melinda W-Warren." Letti managed to get out a strange choking sensation overcoming her.

'_Have they been released?!' _

'_Trouble is approaching my sweet darlings.'_

Letti let out a strange whimper, Phoebe looked at Wyatt and nodded him over. The eldest cousin sat on the sofa next to his trembling cousin and held her in his arms. "Protect her." Phoebe said standing up.

"From what?" Wyatt asked confused.

"The trouble." Phoebe replied. She had managed to pick up on the little voice, it sounded a little blurred but Phoebe still heard it. She turned to look at Paige. "I need candles." She said.

Paige nodded her head. "Candles, circle!" she called waving her hand.

"Book!" Phoebe ordered.

Sir Bediver handed Phoebe the book, glad to get rid of it. He had been flicking through it for hours and had found nothing. Phoebe turned the pages in the book and stepped forward, she stood in front of the now lit candles.

Piper looked up at her sister as she blew out the match she had in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting in contact with the other side." Phoebe replied. "Hear these words, hear my cries

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide." Phoebe cast. She watched with a small smile as the twister of bright white lights entered the centre of the candles. A young woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a white robe stepped out of the circle and embraced Phoebe. The middle sister pulled back and smiled at her. "Melinda." she said warmly.

Melinda Warren looked around the room. "My," she gasped. "So many beautiful children." she saw Piper and Prue, she beckoned both girls over for a hug. She pulled away from the three sisters she had met before and looked over at Paige, the youngest of the four. She walked over and stood in front of her. "Hello." She said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Paige said a little confused.

"I am your Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother Melinda Warren." She said pulling Paige into a hug. "And you must be Paige." She said with a smile.

Paige hugged her ancestor and stepped back nodding her head. "The one and only." she said with a small smirk.

Turning Melinda walked over to where Wyatt was sitting with the shaking Letti in his arms. She squatted down in front of them and placed her hands on Letti's knees. "Do not worry," She said softly. "It will pass." She reached out and brushed a hair back from Letti's face smiling as she did so.

"Can I ask why my daughter wanted me to summon you?" Phoebe asked handing the Book of Shadows back to Sir Bediver who only frowned as he took it into his grasp again.

"The evil hag from Arthur's time tapped into her empathy and used her gift to talk to her." Melinda Warren told Phoebe, glancing at the shaking girl on the sofa. "I simply helped but I fear trouble may be coming."

Ebony turned and looked at Chris. "She's dead right?" She asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Burned at the stake after getting a premonition of the Charmed Ones." he paused and looked at Ebony. "Why?"

"I think I've got an idea." She said with a small smile.

* * *

The bright white lights faded leaving Henry Jr and Greg in what appeared to be a school, both boys looked around. It was a nice day, parents were dropping off their children, placing kisses on their cheeks before heading back to their cars and driving off once the kids were safely inside. Henry Jr's eyes fell on the old green car that he recognised very well, it was his mother's faithful bug. He spotted his mother, father and his past self and followed them into the building. He was back at his elementary school, he smiled as he looked at the brightly coloured wall displays, listened to the young children darting about as they headed off to their classrooms. He used to love school, he loved it right until he had to go to high school.

Memory Henry Jr walked with his head down, he was looking at his feet as he walked. The seven year old was terrified he had done something wrong. The Principle had called at eight that morning to tell his Mom and Dad that one of them had to come down to the school so they could chat. Looking up at his Dad, Henry Sr. offered his son a smile before ruffling his hair. He didn't look too worried. Henry Jr was a really good kid and he did his best to stay out of trouble. He only hopped that the girls weren't involved with this situation. After all the last time Paige and Henry had been called to the school it was too pick up Henry Jr after he had punched another little boy in the face and had broken his nose. The young boy's defence was that he made Gracie cry.

Walking towards the office Henry Jr saw his little sisters, they were walking beside their teacher. Charlie was dressed in blue jeans and a red top while Gracie was dressed in a lilac coloured skirt and a white top. Paige had refused to dress the girls in the same outfits, they may have been twins but they were two different people. Dressing twins in the same things was cute when they were babies but by the time they reached school Paige didn't like it. She was letting her daughter's be whoever they wanted. The girls smiled and waved at their parents and brother, their teacher smiled at Paige and Henry before guiding the girls into their class room with the rest of the children.

Seeing the office Henry Jr smiled, he knew what this memory was. It was a fond one of his. He quickly walked through his mother, father, and younger self and sat on top of the bookcase in the corner of the room. Greg stood looking at him for a moment with a smile on his face. Henry Jr just shrugged causing the younger of the two to laugh. Deciding he was going to miss the memory if he didn't move, Greg walked over and hopped up onto the bookcase beside his friend, crossing his legs over and resting his head in his hands as he watched with great fascination. He too remembered this, very fondly.

"Mr and Mrs Mitchell please come in." Principle Rankin said with a smile as she stepped to the side letting the parents and their child into her room.

Paige fought the urge to correct the woman, it was actually Mr Mitchell and Mrs Matthews-Mitchell. Henry and Paige had a deal, when the kids were still in school and not taking on demons full time they would be Mitchell, when they left school and took up their destiny they would become Matthews. It had been Henry's idea, one that touched Paige greatly. Her husband understood the importance of name in the magical world and had no problem with it whatsoever.

They took a seat in the office, Henry Jr climbing into his father's lap as there weren't enough chairs for everyone since there was another family sitting in the room. This caused Henry Sr. to feel just a little nervous, he had hopped his son hadn't caused the poor child who looked rather scared any trouble. From what he could see there were no broken nose or black eyes so the odds weren't against him.

Henry Jr laughed as he watched his Dad look away from the young boy sitting with his parents, a look of relief on his face. Henry turned to Greg at his side. "Can you believe it?" He asked. "He actually thought I had hit you."

Greg looked at the younger version of himself and shrugged. "Well I look pretty scared." He said with a small smile. "And from what I had heard you sounded like a very violent student."

"I was not violent!" Henry Jr argued.

"Uh-huh, tell that to the kid that had a broken nose." Greg said with a smirk. "And the kid who needed stitches in his eyebrow."

"They were the _same_ kid." Henry Jr said causing Greg to frown. "What?" Henry asked. "He hit my sister and made her cry."

"So you hit him back and made him cry." Greg shook his head. "You are such a noble person."

"Ok then," Boy boys stopped their playful bickering to look at their old principle. Mrs Rankin was a nice woman when you were in her good books, if you did something wrong she came down on you hard. Both boys had been in that situation, one more than the other. She didn't hold grudges however, once you had paid for your crime that was it, you were back in her good books.

Mrs Rankin brushed a strand of her blonde hair back off her face and looked at the two families. "I bet you are wondering what you are doing here." She said with a smile looking to Paige, Henry and Henry Jr. They nodded their heads. "Well I was wondering if Henry Jr would like to show our newest student around."

Henry Jr laughed loudly when he watched his Mom and Dad relax, both of them let out a breath of relief before smiling at their son.

Memory Henry Jr looked over at the little boy, who like him was sitting on his Dad's lap. Both boys looked at each other, a shy look on the new boy's face. Henry Jr looked at him for a moment before turning back round to look at the Principle. "Sure." He said not noticing how the other little boy's face lit up with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Principle Rankin said with a smile, showing off all her teeth. It nearly put Phoebe Halliwell's smile to shame. Nearly. "Well Paige, Henry and Junior this is Gregory King and his parents Jane and Thomas."

The adults reached over shaking each others hands, saying the normal 'It's nice to meet you' and what not. The two young boys smiled at each other before hopping off of their father's laps as the Principle asked them to head off to class. The boys bid farewell to their parents and Henry Jr took the sheet of paper from Mrs Rankin. The young boy studied it, him and Greg were in the same class and his locker was right next to his. With a smile the young witchlighter waved goodbye and led the shy, nervous boy out of the office to his class.

Henry Jr and Greg got up ready to follow their younger selves, hearing Jane and Thomas start talking caused Henry Jr to stop at the door, he watched as Greg walked off following the younger boys before turning back to look at the scene in front of him.

"We really appreciate this." Jane said with a smile. "Greg has always found it hard to make friends." She explained.

Paige smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll make lots of friends here. It's a nice school and Henry Jr knows exactly who to stay away from."

Mrs Rankin nodded her head. "That's why I picked him to show Greg around. He may mess around sometimes but he is a really good kid with a really big heart."

Henry Sr. smiled at the Principle. "Thank you." He said with a smile before looking back at Thomas and Jane. "Really don't worry I'm sure Greg will have a fantastic time."

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner sometime?" Paige asked unable to see the shocked look on her older son's face and not seeing her husband's look of shock. Paige couldn't cook. She couldn't even handle toast.

"That would be great." Thomas said with a smile. "We'd love to get to know a few people from around here."

Henry Jr stepped outside the office and found himself being transported to the lockers where he found Greg and the mini-me versions of them. He was finding it hard to believe that Greg had trouble making friends, everyone he knew liked him, Henry loved him like a brother and a best friend. It was strange to hear Jane say those things but then again Greg never talked about his old school or his life before he moved to San Francisco. He had originally lived in Chicago, moved because his father had been offered a job. Henry Jr smiled to himself, he was glad Thomas had taken the job, if he hadn't Henry Jr wouldn't have met his best friend.

Memory Henry Jr stopped in front of the locker that was Greg's and he began to turn the dial, it opened with great ease, he stepped to the side and watched as Greg tossed his bag and lunch bag into it, took off his jacket and rummaged around taking out a pencil and a rubber.

"Is this all I'll need?" He asked.

Henry Jr nodded. "Yeah we have art up until recess on a Monday."

Greg nodded his head. "Can I ask you something?"

Henry Jr smiled at his friend as he took his eyes off the young boy. "Didn't leave me much of a choice there did you?" He asked.

"Shut up." Greg retorted before looking back at the two seven year olds.

"Sure." Memory Henry Jr said with a smile.

"Why did Principle Rankin call you Junior?" He asked a little confused.

Henry Jr smiled. "Oh, that's cause I'm named after my Dad." He explained. "When he's in the same room as me people call me Junior or Henry Jr. When he's not around people just call me Henry."

"Oh." Greg said. "That makes sense."

"Can I ask you a question?" Henry Jr asked. He was really starting to like the new kid and they hadn't even known each other that long.

_"Ha!"_ Greg said looking at Henry Jr.

"What do you like being called?" He asked. "Gregory or Greg?" He asked.

Memory Greg smiled. "Greg." he answered. "I only get called Gregory when I'm in trouble." He replied.

"Ok." Henry Jr said with a smile. "I guess we had better get to class." He turning to leave the lockers. Seeing Greg walk along beside him rather slowly caused Henry to turn to the side after stopping. "Don't worry." he said with a smile. "You can come sit beside me."

"Thanks." Greg said with a grin as he walked a little more confidently into the classroom.

The two boys looking on watched them disappear into the classroom, turning to look at each other they both smiled. Greg had the best first day at Baker Elementary and his days only got better because he had such a good friend by his side. The older Greg looked at the older Henry Jr and couldn't help but feel a little sad, he missed hanging around with him, he missed getting into trouble. It just wasn't the same without him.

"We were so cute." Henry Jr said with a smirk.

Greg nodded his head, pushing the sad thoughts to the back of his mind. "We sure were. I think we were the cutest in the class."

Henry Jr laughed. "Well I know I was cute, I mean all the girls wanted to give me cookies at lunch." Before Greg could come up with a witty reply both boys disappeared in a shower of bright white lights again.

* * *

Ebony closed her mouth over and watched as the Halliwells stood looking at her with unreadable expressions on their faces, maybe her idea wasn't as good as she had thought or hoped. Breathing out a breath she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, a comforting hand came down on her shoulder and she looked to see it was Jason. She smiled at him a little in thanks before turning back round to look at the witches.

"It could work." Piper said softly causing the others to look at her.

"But it's dark magic." Paige informed her sister. "What if it blows back in our faces?"

Prue sighed. "Paige what else can blow back?" She asked. "I mean everyone else is breaking rules so why don't we?" She asked.

"It's not that different from your spell." Ebony informed the girls. "You just need to break the rules by casting it with a spirit." Her eyes drifted to Melinda Warren. "And two of the same blood."

Charlie looked at her mother, she nodded her head slowly. Silently telling her that they had to try. They had to do something to bring Henry Jr back. Maybe this is what Amy's story was referring to, this might be how Ebony brought Henry Jr back from the dead. With a metaphorical kiss.

"I think we should try this." Henry said hugging his wife. "It might be the only chance we have."

"I know." Paige said nodding her head softly. "I'm just a little afraid."

"Not nearly enough." A cold voice hissed.

Turning round the group of witches watched in confusion of swirls of grey appeared before landing on the floor in the form of people. Billie let out a gasp as she met a pair of eyes that were identical to hers. Shaking her head she took a step back to stand beside Leo. The whitelighter took a hold of her hand but found himself shaking as he saw someone he didn't want to see again.

"Oh my god." Leo stuttered.

Seeing her paling husband Piper turned her head and watched as a man dressed in white coat appeared, his face looked haunted. It was the same man who had caught Prue's eye.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked she watched more people appear. The young witchlighter let out a squeal as her brother appeared just a little in front of her, a bullet hole that oozed blood caught her eye.

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't he was looking at his brother. Chris was dressed in yellow and grey and had a gaping bloody hole in his stomach, it looked as if he had been stabbed.

Christopher Perry Halliwell had seen some strange things in his life but this by far was the strangest. Looking around he watched confused as more people appeared, there had to be someone in the room that everyone recognised. Hearing a gasp to the left of him he turned his head and watched as Bell took a step back as a blonde haired woman appeared. There was something strange going on. Feeling a presence behind him, Chris turned his head and loved over his shoulder to see a tall blonde haired man dressed all in black appear. "Shit." Chris mumbled to himself as he turned round to look into the face of his evil older brother.

Mel looked around confused, as far as she could tell, herself, Letti, Skye and of course Melinda Warren didn't have anyone there who was trying to hurt them. She looked over at her Aunt Phoebe and watched as the dark haired man tried to get closer to her, Mel sucked in a breath and lifted her hands, flicking her fingers. She remembered the story her mother had told her, the story of how Zanku had brought back their dead innocents. It was different this time because they weren't all innocents.

Leo Wyatt dropped Billie's hand and ran forward to his dying son as he dropped to the floor a painful look on his face. Leo dropped to his knees and pulled Chris Perry into his arms holding onto him tightly trying to heal his wound. Wyatt got up from where he was sitting with Letti and rushed over to help, he couldn't let his little brother die. He just couldn't.

"Chris." Leo said in a begging tone. "Chris stay with me."

Wyatt got down on his knees by his father and held his hands out over his baby brother's wound. He watched with a relieved smile as it patched itself back up. The horrible flashback that took place in the attic disappeared from his head. Once Chris was healed he looked up at both his father and brother with hate in his eyes and lifted his hands throwing them backwards before splitting in two. The new Chris, still injured walked over to Wyatt, the other one stayed with Leo.

"You were never there for me!" Chris Perry shouted. "You were there for everybody else!"

"And you! You left me! You left me to fix your damn mess, I hate you!" The second Chris Perry shouted.

Chris could hear the unchanged future version of himself yell at his father and brother, he wanted to rush over and help them but he couldn't. he had a little problem of his own. He took a step back as Evil Wyatt stepped closer. "Et tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

Chris gulped, this couldn't be real. It couldn't be. This Wyatt didn't exist. Then again….

"What do we do?" Letti asked as she finally found her voice, the young cupid stood beside her youngest sister, cousin and Melinda Warren. The four of them looked around at the large group of people who had just appeared out of nowhere, this must have been what Vivien had been talking about inside her head Letti decided.

"We have to snap them outta this." Skye said as she looked around.

Melinda Warren looked around the large group of people who seemed to be having trouble with a rather strange set of demons. "Do they have something in common?" She asked. "Are the demons linked?"

Mel slowly nodded her head. "They're inner demons." She told the other three. "They're the inner demons that cause them pain."

"How are we going to help all of them?" Skye asked. "We don't have enough time."

Letti looked around. "Help Chris, Bell and Ebony first." She said. "They can go and find the Grimoire and get the spell to bring back Henry." Letti looked to her ancestor. "Can you help Kayla?" She asked. "If these things are possessed spirits or imitations she should be able to get rid of them." She explained.

"I know." Melinda said. "But what is her pain?" She asked.

"Herself?" Letti wondered. She shrugged. "I really don't know." She said. "Just help her." Melinda nodded and made her way over to Wyatt's fiancée.

"I've got Chris." Mel said rushing over to her brother's side.

"Bell." Letti said.

"Ebony." Skye said taking a deep breath before rushing over to help the young Phoenix who was looking at her older sister.

Mel watched as the evil version of her eldest brother lifted his right hand and began to make a fist as he curled his fingers. Mel watched in horror as Chris was lifted off the floor, clutching at his neck as he fought for air. She looked over at her Wyatt, the good Wyatt. Maybe there was a way to get three birds with the one stone so to speak. She watched as Evil Wyatt continued to tighten his hold on Chris. Mel took a deep breath to clear her lungs. "CHRIS!" She screamed flicking her hands and blowing Evil Wyatt in the back causing him to stumble, it wasn't enough to knock him over.

"Dad!" Mel cried as she watched with teary eyes trying to blow up the evil version of her brother. "Wyatt!" She called. "Help me!"

Leo watched as his son punched him in the face again, he deserved this. He deserved every punch he got. He hadn't been able to save him, he didn't get Chris back home after he had promised too. Looking over at Wyatt he watched his oldest son cry over the second Chris that had appeared, the one that had lay dying in the attic.

"Dad!" Mel cried again. Leo moved his head slightly and saw his baby girl flicking her fingers furiously, trying to thwart the demon that was…Leo's eyes widened in horror.

He watched as Chris was lifted into the air higher, _'I don't need you'_ rang out in the room. The voice was unmistakable. Quickly Leo pushed the angry version of his son off himself and clambered to his feet. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let him hurt Chris. Taking a breath Leo let out a loud shout as he ran at the evil version of his son, he ploughed into the back of him like a speeding truck and managed to knock him to the floor. The grip he had on Chris vanished and the younger of the two boys was dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Chris!" Mel yelled rushing over to him. She got down on her knees and pulled him into her arms. Looking up she watched as Wyatt paused in what he was doing with the other Chris. The one dying from the stab wound. "Wy!" Mel called. "Please." She begged.

"No." Wyatt mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up and ran over to his brother and sister at lightening speed. He dropped to his knees and held his hands out over Chris, the golden glow warming his hands and healing his brother's almost snapped neck. With a small smile Mel looked up from Chris to see the evil version of Wyatt disappear underneath her father and the two Chris Perry's disappeared also.

"Bell." Letti said softly as she squatted down in front of the young witch. Hearing the taunts Bell's inner demon was throwing at her caused her to frown deeply. No one should ever have to go through this, no one. Quickly glancing over to her Aunt Paige, the young cupid let out a breath her root pain wasn't what she expected. "Bell." Letti said again. "Look at me."

"It's all my fault." Bell sobbed. "It's all my fault she's gone."

"No, no it's not." Letti said softly. "Bell you can't honestly think that. Your mother didn't die because of you. She died in a car accident. It had nothing to do with you."

"If I had just teleported home from school I…"

"Would have exposed magic." Letti said softly.

"It's your fault I died." Casey Davis said with a glare which caused another sob to escape Bell's lips. "I gave you love, life, a home and what do you do? You get me killed."

"Shut up!" Letti hissed looking at the thing that was supposed to be Bell's mother. From what she could remember Casey was not a woman who hated, she loved everyone equally and treated them all like family. She loved life and she loved her husband and daughter more than anything else in the world. Letti sighed, she wished Mark was here to lend a hand, sadly he had been sent away to the Manor. Some plan that was.

"Bell you didn't cause your Mom's death. Neither did magic. It was a drunk driver." Letti said softly. "You couldn't have done anything. You couldn't have stopped it."

"Baby listen to her." Letti looked over her shoulder to see Chris appear at her side. The elder of the two Halliwells squatted down also and placed his hands over Bell's. "It wasn't your fault. I know you think that but it's not true. Do you remember what I told you after it happened?" He asked. "I told you that your Mom loved you so much and that she would never, _ever_ blame you for what happened." Chris glared at the angry spirit thing. He could sense the dark magic. "You know your Mom better than anyone else baby."

"And that's _not_ your Mom." Letti said looking at Bell with tear filled eyes.

Bell took a shuddering breath and looked up she looked at the thing that was supposed to be her Mom, she looked like her, sounded like her but she didn't act like her. "You're not my Mom." she whispered. She leaned forward and pulled Chris and Letti into a hug as she watched the spirit fade.

"How could you do that to me? I'm your sister!" Ebony shook her head as she listened to her sister yelling at her again. "I'm family and you turn your back on me and go the family that killed me!" She shouted. "You traitor!"

"I didn't…" Ebony sobbed. "I didn't mean it."

Bianca stepped forward and pushed Ebony against the wall. "You were always trouble. 'Look out for E, she's younger, she's weaker.' You made my life hell!"

"That's not very nice!" Skye yelled causing Bianca to remove her hold on her sobbing sister and to look round at the young Halliwell in disgust. "You guys are sisters and you love each other. Bianca loved you Ebony, she may have been a bitch, you may have been on different sides but you still loved each other. Just like Chris Perry and Evil Wyatt. They still loved each other."

"I don't love her!" Bianca shouted.

Ebony looked at the Bianca in front of her as the tears slowed as they rolled down her face. _'I'll always love you E, no matter what happens. I'm your sister. Remember not to let anyone push you around.'_

Ebony closed her eyes over. "You're not real." she said simply.

Skye smiled and took a hold of Ebony's hand, the Phoenix kept her eyes closed and Skye slowly guided her away from Bianca and over to where Chris and Bell were standing. Once they had come to a stop Ebony opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Bianca vanished, she wasn't real.

"Go and get the book." Skye said before disappearing to help the others.

Melinda Warren was at the end of her rope she had no idea how to help the young girl, the thing that caused her pain was herself and she wasn't quite sure what to tell her or why she was afraid of herself. Even Wyatt, who had come over once healing Chris, wasn't sure what to do and he knew Kayla better than anyone else in the room. Apart from herself. Melinda frowned and glanced around the room, she watched Leo trying to help Piper and Prue as Dr Griffins pined them against a bookcase telling them it was their fault he died. Melinda frowned, after his death Prue had died and Piper and almost given up on…

"Magic." Melinda said causing Wyatt to look at her funny. "She is but afraid of her magic, not herself."

"What?" Wyatt asked confused. "Why? She does so many great things with her magic."

Melinda looked at Kayla's left hand and smiled a little. "But perhaps magic gets in the way of things." She looked at the young girl. "Kayla, you need not fear. I have seen the future, the Charmed Ones and then your future. Our line has seen the group that came after the power of three and the generation that came after that. Your magic is a gift darling, one that has helped you do so many great things and a gift that will continue to help you."

Wyatt nodded his head and took a hold of Kayla's hands. "Magic isn't going to stop us getting married Kayla. It isn't going to stop us having a family and doing all of the normal things you're meant to do in life. Yeah it might make things more complicated but who cares? If it hadn't been for magic I might not have met you, I might not have been able to connect with you the way I did. Baby magic helped me find you and there is nothing I would do to change that."

"Wyatt." Kayla said through a shaky breath.

"Yeah?"

"Let go of my hands." Kayla said a little harsher than she meant to. Wyatt did as he was asked and Kayla pushed herself from the wall, she walked over and stood in front of the second version of herself. She reached out to where the spirit's heart should be and she grabbed a hold of it, the ghostly essence came with her hand. She turned her palm and a glowing gray ball appeared in it.

"What is she doing?" Wyatt asked Melinda.

"I think she is collecting the inner demons." The first Warren witch replied.

Kayla's eyes frosted over, the warm brown fading and being replaced by a grey colour instead. "Come." She said. An eerie whisper filled the air

* * *

The swirl of bright lights faded leaving the boys standing in a room that was covered in dust sheets, tins of paint littered the floor and the walls didn't match. One of the walls was green while the rest of them where red, it was a rather festive combination that had to be gotten rid of. The room was incredibly familiar to both boys. One lived in it, the other might as well have since he was over so much. Sucking in a breath Henry Jr moved to sit on the double bed only after Greg had done so. The boys sat on the dust sheet and looked around. Henry Jr turned his head to the side and looked down as he fiddled with the sheet covering the bed, it would have seemed that he knew what was about to come. Henry however, sat looking a little confused. It could have been one of many things. After all he had been in Greg's room hundreds of times, fair enough not all of them consisted of the room being painted.

Loud voices filled the air, something that caused Greg to wince. He hadn't been a very good friend in this particular memory. He had been wondering when this was going to show up, he knew it would. After all it was his fault Henry thought the things he did, he was the one who had started off his irrational fear of letting people down, thinking he didn't deserve to come back to life the fact he was a failure.

Henry Jr watched as a fourteen year old Greg walked into the room with a face like fizz, he turned and grabbed a hold of the bedroom door slamming it shut with such a force it shook the whole room. Henry Jr frowned in confusion, this was one of his memories so why on earth couldn't he place it? What happened next however cleared it up for the young witchlighter.

"Greg!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Greg please open up!" the voice called. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"To blow me off?!" Memory Greg yelled cutting the voice off, he turned and picked up one of the paint brushes and began working on one of the red walls, he couldn't wait for them to be green. He had really gone off red, sick at the sight of it. "You're always blowing me off!" Greg yelled. And wasn't that true.

For the past two months Greg had found himself being forgotten, he would arrange to do something with his so called best friend and at the last moment he would cancel or Greg would go where they had arranged to meet and find himself waiting around for ages, sometimes it was hours. He would just sit there waiting for his best friend and he wouldn't show. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he knew what was so more interesting than him, it would hurt less if he knew what he was being blown off for. Whenever he asked his best friend about it he always got the same answer, _'I can't tell you.' _it was such a lame excuse. Dipping the brush in the green paint Greg started painting the wall, using harsh violent strokes. He had hopped that if he invited him over to his house he would actually show up, he had promised to help paint his room the fact his father was out of town for a week. He had promised but he hadn't shown up…

"Greg!"

…Until now.

"Greg please open the door!" The voice pleaded.

"Piss off Henry!" Greg shouted looking over at the door. "You clearly don't want to be here so you can just go."

Henry Jr now understood why Greg had looked away, why he was fiddling with the dust sheet. This was a little awkward.

The bedroom door opened with a bang causing the three people in the room to turn and look in shock. Fourteen year old Henry Jr dropped his foot back down to the floor and stepped inside, silently thanking his Aunt Phoebe for teaching him how to kick. He walked into the room and shut the door over before turning to look at his upset friend. He didn't know what to do or say, he had just run to his best friend's house trying to come up with something to say, but he couldn't find the words. He had no idea what to say. Of course he could come right out and say it, he could tell his friend his biggest secret. That would solve everything, but it might also ruin everything.

"Greg I…"

"You're sorry." Greg mumbled. "I know, I heard it through the door." He said not taking his eyes away from the wall he was painting.

Henry Jr sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of his worn out jeans. He had been ready to come to Greg's, after what had been happening he made sure he was ready he was even planning to leave the house early until yet another family emergency popped up. Even though he had been ready, the vanquish took forever and then even though he had orbed over to his friend's house and climbed out of a bush, lied to his mother and finally reached the inside of the house he was two hours late.

"So why were you late this time?" He asked. "Forgot you were coming over or was it a family emergency?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone. "The last two times it was a family emergency so are you making it a Turkey?"

"Greg." Henry Jr said softly trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to be late. I was ready to come, I got up an hour earlier than I needed too and…"

"How come you were two hours late then?" Greg asked turning to look at his friend. "What lame-ass excuse are you going to give me this time?" The young boy seemed un-phased by the wince Henry Jr gave once the words had left his mouth. Perhaps if Greg had seen the two people sitting on his bed wince then he would have been phased.

"There was a family…" Henry Jr looked down at his feet, he couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Right." Greg sarcastically. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" He asked. "I'm supposed to be you're best friend, I never keep anything from you."

Henry Jr looked up, he was torn. Could he really risk everything to tell his best friend? Or did he keep his mouth shut and risk the best friendship he had ever had. Seven years was a long time, and it would be hard to say goodbye, they had been through so much together and they were meant to go through a hell of a lot more. "I want to tell you." Henry said quietly. "Really I do I just can't."

"Why?" Greg asked throwing the paintbrush down into the tin. He turned and looked at Henry. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Why can't you tell me and put my mind at ease? I mean is this my fault?" He asked. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Henry Jr sat watching the two teens in front of him and could feel the tears building in his eyes, god he remembered this moment. He had nightmares about it. He was such a horrible friend, he let his best friend think it was his fault, that him being late and sometimes never showing up was his fault. It made Henry feel about three inches tall.

"No." Memory Henry Jr said shaking his head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Greg shouted.

"I can't!" Henry yelled back.

Greg let out frustrated sigh and pushed past his best friend leaving the room grabbing a hoodie as he went, he walked down the stairs with Henry Jr behind him yelling at his mother, informing her he was going out.

Henry Jr climbed off the bed and stood to his full height he stepped outside the room and was surrounded by bright white lights. It would have appeared that walking down the stairs behind his memory wouldn't be quick enough.

* * *

The orbs disappeared at the same time the shimmer did, the three witches appeared in the run down looking house. Ebony blew out a breath as she looked around her childhood home, glancing at Chris she made sure he was ok before she walked away from him. It must have been hard for him to come back to the place Bianca had dragged him before she took him back to the messed up future. Ebony sighed, she couldn't think about that now. They needed to find the book her mother had and get out before she came in. Walking around the trashed living room she began to turn everything over so it was in the position it was meant to be.

Bell looked around the place, she was feeling rather uncomfortable. Not because it looked like a bomb had gone off and she dreaded to think what had happened in the house but because this was where that bitch of a woman Bianca had finalised her betrayal. Seeing Ebony walk over to turn up the sofa Bell walked over and grabbed the other end, lifting at the same time as the Phoenix. The two females continued to look around while Chris stood frozen looking at the sofa.

_He had been here so many times before, he didn't understand why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he had always disappeared before her mother had gotten home from her latest mission. He had just walked out of the kitchen dressed in nothing but boxers to find her mother sitting on the sofa with a stony expression on her face while she stood in front of her mother with her hands on her pyjama clad hips. This was one of the few places they could retreat to in the horrible messed up world. Gulping he took a step back into the kitchen and orbed his clothes back on him before he stepped back outside to where both women were still glaring at each other in silence. _

"_Family meeting?" Chris asked trying to lighten the mood a little. _

_Lyn looked at him with a hateful glare while her daughter rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him like some stupid girl in love. That was not how she had been brought up to act. "Bianca show some dignity." Lyn spat._

_Bianca pulled back a little to glare at her mother, ignoring the harsh words she turned to look back into the warm and loving sea green eyes that belonged to her lover. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before taking her arms away from him. "Maybe you should go." She said softly. Hoping he wouldn't get offended, but the last thing she needed was her mother to lay into Chris. He was already hurting, more so than usual. They had gone through quite a bit the night before and she knew that her boyfriend really didn't need anyone else jumping down his throat._

"_Are you sure?" Chris asked in a quite whisper. He glanced at Lyn who was still sitting with the glare on her face. _

_Bianca nodded her head causing her chestnut coloured locks to bounce slightly. "You don't need this." She told him, placing another kiss on his lips. _

_Chris pulled back and nodded his head before kissing Bianca's forehead. "Meet me later?"_

_Bianca nodded her head and watched as Chris headed to the front door. She smiled, happy that he had nearly made it out without her mother saying anything. Then the smile faded, Chris stopped and turned round just as his hand touched the door handle. _

"_Hey Lyn." Chris said causing the woman to stand from her seat and turn round to look at him over the back of the sofa. "Just so you know, I love your daughter and I would never break her heart or let anyone else do it." He said with a small grin on his face. "And I don't care what you think about me or how you think that Bianca shouldn't be dating me, that isn't going to change anyone's opinion."_

_Lyn let out a pissed off cry and threw a bright energy ball towards the young witchlighter. Bianca watched horrified as it went flying towards him. "Chris!" She cried. _

_Chris who had started to pull the door open, with his back to the females quickly shut the door and turned round just in time to lift his hands and freeze the energy ball. He stepped to the side and watched as it unfroze hitting the brown coloured door._

"_You got your mother's powers, you no good son of a…"_

"_Don't you dare insult my mother!" Chris shouted cutting Lyn off. He looked at the woman with a hate filed gaze. If this had been a normal circumstance he would have tried his hardest to get on with his girlfriend's mother but this wasn't normal and they weren't normal people. Taking a deep breath Chris looked over at Bianca, pain filled his heart when he saw the sad expression she wore on her face. _

"_Chris."_

"_I'll see you later." he said before opening the door and stepping outside, slamming it shut with a loud bang._

"_Chris!"_

Bell looked at her boyfriend with a worried expression on her face, slowly she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek with her right hand softly. She tried to ignore the hurtful feeling she felt when he flinched at her touch. "Chris!" she said a little louder this time.

"Is he ok?" Ebony asked from where she was standing, just in front of the bookcase. She had paused in her search for the Grimoire to check on the witchlighter he had just frozen to the spot and he hadn't said a word. Ebony just hopped he wasn't being flooded with horrible memories of her sister.

"Chris." Bell said a little more forcefully. It seemed to do the trick as he blinked a few times before looking around confused. His sea green eyes fell on Bell as she stood in front of him. She smiled at him lovingly before taking her hand away from his face. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Chris slowly nodded his head. "Yeah." He said quietly. "I just, spaced out there for a moment." He said before taking Bell in his arms and pulling her up against him. He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to hug Bell, it was like a silent way of telling her that she was his and he had no interest in Bianca. After all she was, was a faint memory that he didn't really like. But when he saw some of Chris Perry's nicer memories of her, he always felt guilty and the need to hold onto Bell. Just to make sure that she was still there.

"As lovely as this is." Ebony said with a small smirk. "Can you two break it up and help? I kinda wanna be outta here before my mother shows up."

Chris and Bell pulled apart, Chris' cheeks were painted with a light blush. He nodded his head and came over to stand at the bookshelf with Ebony, holding the books that she pulled out of the bookcase.

Bell walked over to the coffee table and squatted down upon seeing a rather fancy looking box, she pushed the magazines off of it and pulled it out from under the table carefully placing it down on the messy table top. She ran her hand along the gold lock on the front before standing to look over the back of the sofa. Before she could ask Ebony what the box was a door slammed causing the three people in the apartment to jump with fright.

"You!" The voice hissed.

Bell turned round to see Bianca and Ebony's mother Lyn standing at the front door and my god she looked pissed. Bell let out a small squeal of surprise as the woman threw an energy ball at her, she lifted her hand and sent it back to Lyn thanks to the blast that came from her hand.

Ebony gulped as her mother took a step forward after nearly being hit with her own energy ball. She hadn't seen her mother in years, in fact ever since their Bianca had died and that was a long time ago. Sucking in a breath the young Phoenix looked over to where Bell was standing, she spotted the box on the table and nodded her head slowly. All they needed now as the key. Ebony looked at Bell and mouthed 'Key' to her. The young witch nodded her head and began to look around the room for one.

Lyn looked at her youngest daughter in disgust, how could she? How could she leave and then return after all of those years and bring the youngest Halliwell brother with her? Who the hell did she think she was? Taking another few steps towards them Lyn's frown only deepened when Chris dropped the books and pulled Ebony behind him in an attempt to protect her. Lyn stopped walking and looked at her daughter with a glare before looking at Chris. "Wasn't one daughter enough for you?" She asked. She stepped forward again and stopped directly in front of Chris, she reeked of alcohol. She reached up and slapped Chris hard on the face, Ebony jumped out from behind him and shoved her mother backwards.

"Leave him alone!" Ebony yelled.

Bell looked over her shoulder as she rummaged through a CD collection looking for a place where a key could be hidden from unwanted eyes.

"I'm not dating your daughter Lyn." Chris told the drunken woman as he wiped at the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Really?" Lyn asked, now quite interested in the young man's life. He had taken everything away from her, so therefore that meant she could take something from him. Her eyes looked around the room and stopped on the young blonde woman who was looking through the CD shelf. Lyn smiled before shimmering over to stand behind Bell, she pulled her to her feet laughing as a squeal escaped the young woman's lips.

Chris stepped forward but Ebony pulled him back, she knew how her mother got when she drank. One of the reasons she left after Bianca's demise. Ebony shook her head softly at Chris. "Look for a golden key." She whispered to him. "We need it for the box." She said looking at the object in the centre of the coffee table. But Chris couldn't move, Ebony quickly looked around. It looked like it was up to her.

Lyn placed her hand loosely around Bell's throat, smiling when she felt the young woman tense greatly. "So you must be the next heart Christopher is going to break." She said with a twisted smile. "Now tell me, what is your name?" She asked looking at Chris who was looking back at her and his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"None of your business." Bell spat as she struggled against the Phoenix. She looked over at Chris, her own eyes filled with fear. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Lyn she was Ebony's mother and the young witch did not do well with hurt mothers. She wouldn't be able to bring herself to hurt Lyn, even though she was really starting to piss her off.

"Feisty bitch isn't she?" Lyn asked her words slurring with the drink she had consumed not that long ago.

"Let her go Lyn." Ebony said with a hate filled gaze.

"Lyn? What happened to Mom?" The woman asked hurt by her daughter's choice of words.

"My Mom died with my sister." Ebony said simply before taking another step forward. She really didn't have time to deal with this, they had places to be. People to save and a witch to send back to the afterlife and one to bring back from the afterlife. "Mom let Bell go."

"Bell?" Lyn laughed. "Bit of a stupid name is it not?" She asked. "Short for Clarabelle is it?" She looked over at Chris and watched in amusement as he paled even more. "Relax Christopher, I can't read minds. Only guessing."

Bell tensed in her grasp again, it would have seemed the young witch didn't like the stress that was being put on her boyfriend. Conjuring an athame and holding it against Bell's neck only added to Lyn's fun and added more to Chris' stress. "So," Lyn said casually. "What are you three doing in my home?"

"We don't need to answer that." Bell said as she felt the blade being pushed further against her skin. Just one more ounce of pressure and it would be drawing blood.

"Bell shut up." Chris said rather harshly. His brain was working in overdrive, his girlfriend was being held against her will with an athame pointed at her neck by a drunken mad Phoenix who was hell bent on getting revenge because he had broken Bianca's heart. Clearly Lyn didn't know the whole story. He wondered if he could use it against her, then again maybe not. "Lyn let her go." He said. "Bell didn't do anything wrong."

"You're right." Lyn said with a smirk. Quickly she tossed the athame at Chris smiling in satisfaction when it hit him in the shoulder. "You did."

"Chris!" Bell cried as she watched him sink to the floor.

Ebony who had disappeared from view came back into the living room thanks to a shimmer. "Got it!" she said with a smile, holding a small golden key in her fingers. The Phoenix looked around and her eyes widened. Turning she looked at her mother. "Bitch!" She shouted throwing an energy ball.

Bell quickly teleported from Lyn's suddenly lose grip and appeared at Chris' side in a flash of purple light. Getting down on her knees Bell applied some pressure around Chris' wound and tugged on the athame, wincing when he let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry!" She said as tears stung her eyes.

Chris nodded his head as he looked down at the wound. It wouldn't be enough to kill him as long as he didn't leave it too long. Death by blood loss could still happen. Chris orbed the wooden box from the table into his hands and moved to stand with the help of Bell.

Ebony threw her mother against the door before taking a few steps backwards to join Chris and Bell on Chris' free side. "Lets go." She said quietly looking at her knocked out mother.

Chris nodded and gently placed his arm around Ebony after handing Bell the box. With his injured shoulder he used his hand to hold onto Bell's free hand and orbed the three of them out of the room, a heavy feeling in his heart as he looked at Lyn lying out cold on the floor of her living room.

* * *

Henry was dropped off in the middle of a street, Greg right beside him. His brown eyes searched the crowd looking for the two teens, he glanced at Greg beside him. He turned to look away but stopped, his head moved back round ever so slowly. "Oh god." Henry mumbled. Greg turned his head away from his friend. Henry Jr looked at what Greg was wearing, it was the clothes he had been wearing in the last memory. It was the clothes he had…hearing a shout Henry turned his head and watched as his younger self appeared jogging after Greg who was storming ahead.

"No." Henry whispered shaking his head as the two fourteen year olds got closer. Looking around he saw that they were standing in an entrance to an alleyway. Hearing his younger self shout again the witchlighter turned back to look at them, he noticed the two men dressed in black walking at a very fast pace behind him while Greg continued to walk quickly ahead. "No, no, no." Henry whispered over and over. "Greg I can not see this!" He yelled. "Take me home." Greg stood there not saying anything. "Greg!"

"Greg!" Memory Henry Jr shouted again as he looked over his shoulder, he gulped seeing the men break out into a jog following him. The young witchlighter looked around at his options, where could he go? Where could he take Greg without exposing magic to the whole city? His brown eyes spotted an alleyway, seeing it was his only option he raced forward faster. Finally he reached Greg, quickly he grabbed a hold of him and roughly pulled him into the alleyway. He could just hear his mother's voice ringing inside his head. _'Never go into an alley.' _Henry Jr pushed Greg into the alley and let go of his arm. He began to look around in fear.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Greg shouted pushing Henry Jr. "Planning to kidnap me?" He asked.

"Shh!" Henry Jr said looking around. "Please just shut up." He begged as he listened carefully.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked looking and sounding less than pleased. When Henry closed his eyes over and didn't answer Greg looked around the alleyway confused, he didn't like this. "Henry?" He asked. "Henry what's going on?" He asked.

Hearing the all too familiar whizzing noise, Henry Jr opened his eyes and watched as a bright blue energy ball came flying towards him and Greg. "Energy ball!" he called holding his palm flat at his side. He tried to ignore the look of horror that appeared on his best friend's face as he orbed the energy ball back at the demon who had tossed it. Watching as it went flying into the wall Henry grabbed a hold of Greg and pulled him to stand behind him, the younger of the two stood with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Henry," Greg whispered as he watched the two men dressed in black come nearer.

"Please don't ask." Henry Jr begged.

"Is this why you've been late?" Greg asked not taking his eyes off of the two strange and evil looking me. Henry Jr nodded his head. "You're forgiven." The mortal told his best friend.

Henry Jr smiled. "Thanks." He looked to the demons and frowned. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"The son of a Charmed One, how nice it would be to add you to our collection of witches." One of the demons said with a smirk.

Henry Jr watched frozen as the scene played out in front of him, why didn't it click? Greg was by his side wearing the same paint covered clothes that he had been in the bedroom, he just had the hoodie Henry Jr had given to him thrown over the top. Why the hell hadn't he realised? He looked to see where Greg was, he was leaning against the wall of the alley, he was looking pretty calm. The total opposite of Henry Jr. He had to do something, he couldn't let this happen again. Seeing the men walk past him and get closer to the younger version of himself and Greg he threw his hand out waiting for the telekinesis to throw them into the wall so the boys could get away. "No come on." Henry begged as he tried again.

"Henry." Greg said softly from the place he was standing. "You _can't _change it. It's a _memory_."

Memory Henry Jr looked for an option, throwing his hand out he threw the demons against the wall, that would give him some time. Not a lot but hopefully enough. He turned to look at Greg who was still standing with wide eyes. "Ok look, I'm a witch, I have magical powers and I save the world every other day with my family. I'm also part whitelighter, which is kinda like guardian angel. Those two guys are really bad so I'm gonna send you to the Manor. Get Wyatt and Chris and tell them I sent you and that I need help ok?"

Greg nodded his head. Henry Jr lifted his hand and went to orb his friend to his Aunt's house, where he would be safe.

"Look out!" Henry Jr called from where he was watching. He couldn't help himself, it was an automatic reaction. He just did it. Sadly neither of the boys heard him.

Greg looked over to the men, he wasn't too sure they were going to stay down for long. He saw one of the strange balls come flying towards him. Quickly he pushed Henry Jr out of the way and the ball hit him in the chest, right where his heart was. The young teen let out a grunt as he was thrown back into the wall with force of the hit.

"NO!" Henry Jr shouted from where he had been pushed at the same time as the other Henry.

Greg pushed himself off the wall, this was where _his_ memory ended, he didn't know what happened after he had been hit for obvious reasons. Greg watched with a heartbroken look on his face as he watched his best friend get up off the floor and orb the energy balls back at the demon who seemed to be throwing them. Spying the crossbow in the other one's hands he orbed that to him and fired it.

The demon and Darklighter let out painful cries as they both made their way off to hell. Dropping the bow Henry Jr made his way over to where his friend had yet to get up from. Dropping to his knees he pulled the rubbish bags off of Greg and threw them to the side. The blood had stained his top and was running down his still body. A gaping hole was present, that was where the blood was flowing from. Henry Jr pulled Greg into his arms and held his hand out over the wound. Seeing that it wasn't doing anything he lay him down and pressed down on the wound, trying to ease the bleeding.

"Hang on." Henry Jr begged as the tears flowed down his cheeks. "Come on Greg stay with me." He pleaded. "Wyatt!" Henry called looking upwards. "Chris! Mom! SOMEONE!" He yelled before looking back down at Greg. "Come on Greg please stay with me." He begged. "Please." lifting one of his bloody hands from the wound he lightly pressed against Greg's neck looking for the pulse, his fingers began to tremble when they found nothing. No light hammering against the skin. Nothing. "No." Henry Jr whimpered as he pulled his friend into his arms again. Holding onto him tightly. "No!" he sobbed.

The shower of blue and white lights appeared leaving a battered Wyatt Halliwell behind. The eldest of the next generation stumbled slightly but he made his way over to where Henry Jr was sitting with Greg in his arms. Wyatt frowned before his eyes went wide, quickly he dropped to his knees ignoring the pain that shot through him when he hit the concrete beneath him. "Henry." Wyatt said softly, placing his hand under his little cousin's chin forcing him to look up. Wyatt looked into the haunted brown eyes with his ice blue loving ones. "Henry, it wasn't your fault." He said softly not wanting to glance down at the lifeless body of Henry's best friend. "Junior it wasn't your fault."

"I should have done something." Henry Jr cried. "I should have been able to save him."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Henry Jr and held onto him tightly as the three of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

Greg blew out a shaky breath as he took his eyes away from the spot the people from the memory had been moments ago. Turning round he looked with a heavy heart to see his best friend sitting on the floor of the alleyway, his head buried in his knees as he cried. Taking a breath Greg slowly walked over and got down on the floor beside Henry Jr, leaning his back against the wall. "If you had listened to Wyatt, you wouldn't be here right now." He said softly causing Henry Jr to look up at him.

"W-what?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"If you had actually listened you wouldn't be here." Greg said again. "You have got this stupid fear of letting people down." He explained. "And because of things that have happened in you're life, _this _mainly, you think you're not worthy enough to go back to Earth as much as you want to." Henry Jr looked at him with sad eyes, not understanding. "I died that day because I was meant to, you were meant to live and go on without me. It may have not been what we wanted but it happened. What happened wasn't your fault."

"But you died because of _me_." Henry whispered.

Greg shook his head. "You didn't throw that energy ball. You didn't fire the Darklighter arrow at your sister, you didn't kidnap Dylan and then stab him, you didn't break up with your other sister, breaking her heart. You didn't knock Kayla out, you didn't hit Jason over the back of the head, it wasn't your fault Gracie was nearly burned at the stake." Greg paused and looked at his friend. "Can you see where this is going?" He asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head a little.

"Bad things happen in life, you just have to get on with life when they do. Maybe it's because you see so much evil, more than most people do. Maybe it's because all of you Halliwells have hero complexes. I don't know." Henry Jr laughed a little. "Maybe it's because you all have really big hearts. Whatever it is usually messes up your judgement. If you wanna get back to the land of the living you're gonna have to convince yourself that it wasn't your fault. You are going to have to listen to me and believe me when I say that you deserve to go back, that you aren't a bad person."

Henry Jr shook his head. "You deserve it more than me." He said. "You died when you were fourteen. You died because of my secret. If I had just told you then maybe…"

"I would have been killed by another demon." Greg said cutting Henry Jr off. "Wasn't it your Mom who told me everything happens for a reason?" He asked. Henry slowly nodded. "Well I was meant to die at fourteen and you were meant to live."

Henry Jr looked at his best friend. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry and I just want you to know you'll always be my best friend." He said softly. "And I'll _never_ forget you."

"I know." Greg smiled. "After all, you name your son Greg."

* * *

Piper got up from her knees after lighting the last candle. She looked over at Ebony with a nervous glance. Looking back at the centre of the circle she watched as Andy appeared with the lump of grey blanket, it was strange to think her nephew was lying underneath it. He had been dead for quite some time now, Piper just hoped that this spell worked.

Pulling the needle out of her niece's flesh Prue dropped the needle covered with Gracie's blood into the pot, where she had tossed Charlie's moments ago. Turning back to look at the girls she held her hands over their hands and healed up the pin pricks she had caused. With a smile she took them by the hands and led them to stand in front of the circle of candles. Prue was careful not to look at where the grey blanket lay. She didn't think she could look without bursting into tears. Instead she turned back to watch Paige cut a lock of Melinda's hair from her head and toss it into the pot also. Paige then handed the scissors to Phoebe and watched as her sister copied her movements, this time cutting a lock of her own hair. Phoebe placed the lock of Paige's hair into the pot and gave it a little mix, it had started to bubble, something they found strange since it wasn' sitting on anything to heat it.

Ebony looked up from the page in the Grimoire she was reading and looked at Piper. "We need something that represents your family magic."

Piper looked around and saw her daughter sitting with the Book of Shadows in her lap next to the knights and Skye. "Mel rip a page from the book." She said.

Mel opened the book with the help of Skye and turned to one of the blank pages at the back, closing their eyes over the girls tugged and pulled the page out trying their hardest not to feel like they had done something bad. Skye took the page and stood, she walked over and handed it to her aunt who in turn handed it to Ebony. The Phoenix flicked her thumb as if it was a lighter and an ember appeared on the tip of her thumb. She set the paper on fire and placed it into the pot, there was a loud explosion and the mixture began to produce black smoke.

"Is it meant to do that?" Dylan asked a little afraid.

Ebony nodded her head. "Yeah." She replied. "It means it's ready."

"And you're sure this is safe?" Paige asked.

Ebony nodded her head. "There won't be any consciences, the Elders aren't around to enforce any and you guys aren't evil so…It's fine."

Charlie took a breath and reached for Melinda Warren's hand, the spirit stood between her and Gracie, holding onto each other their hands as they looked at the blanket that was lying on the floor, the blanket that covered their brother. Holding the spell in her free hand, Gracie held it out so the three of them could see.

"Ready?" She asked. Melinda and Charlie both nodded their heads.

"Power of darkness rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Awaken from life's eternal sleep,

With the power that runs so deep,

Blood to blood, we summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me." The girls cast.

A moment of silence passed, suddenly a huge gust of wind blew around them and the grey blanket that had been covering Henry Jr flew off. It landed across the other side of the library causing a few people to gasp. The candles that had been in the circle around him, lost their embers and died, each white candle fell over hitting the floor and breaking. Everyone's breath was held as a red hue appeared just above Henry and it slowly fell down towards his body covering him. Another moment of silence passed as the wind died down, the gang watched as tiny balls of red light appeared as the hue touched Henry's skin. The balls glowed brightly before descending into his body a bright red light appeared causing everyone to turn away.

A gasp filled the air and so did coughing as the lights disappeared. The gang looked back round with wide eyes to see Henry Jr lying on his side, coughs escaping his dry lips. Charlie and Gracie dropped Melinda's hands and ran over to their brother. They both dropped to the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried looking at her now breathing son. Everyone expected her to rush over to him but instead she lifted her hand and pointed as his head. "Your hair!" She cried. "Your mousy-brown again!"

Henry Jr took his hands away from his sisters and lifted them to run them through his short hair, he pulled on a strand of hair and looked at it between his fingers. He was going to make a comment but really he didn't care. He was alive and surrounded by the people he loved, wrapping his arms around the girls again he hugged them tightly. "I love you guys so much." He told them as tears stung his eyes.

"We love you to." Charlie whispered as she kissed Henry Jr on the cheek.

Gracie nodded her head. "We love you so much."

"Group hug!" Jason declared. The people in the library rushed forward to hug Henry Jr, everyone told him how much the loved him and how much they had missed him. Phoebe turned to Ebony after hugging her nephew and kissing him over and over. She pulled the young Phoenix into a hug. "Thank you." She said with a teary smile. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing." Ebony replied hugging the woman.

Phoebe went to pull away, but froze. Her eyes shut and a gasp escaped her lips. Ebony looked at her worriedly.

_Daryl stood and looked at the people who where in the living room of the Manor. "They should be here soon."_

_Phoebe's vision flashed and she saw the attic, a cloud of green smoke appeared leaving Vivien behind. She went over to the Book of Shadows. "They are going to have to deal with the death of their friends." She said walking over to it._

Phoebe's eyes opened and she looked around with a worried expression. "We have to get to the Manor." she told everyone. "Vivien's going to attack!"

* * *

**Tada! What did ya think? Lots and lots of Charmed goodness yes? =P Ok so that was a lot to take in, but i had so much fun with this chapter. What did you think of Gracie and then Bell sending away Amy? Do you think it'll be the last we see of her, Alec and Alexis? Hmmm I wonder.**

**I would now like to take this moment to say; HENRY'S BACK! Who would have thought it? All they needed was a dark spell and the help of Melinda Warren. hope this stops the hate mail, i was never gonna leave him dead!**

**Please review, love D x**


	29. Removing the Hands of Time

Hey guys! Oh gosh here's chapter 28! Two chapters left and that's the end of Decode! AHHHHH I'm like freaking out here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N:** Well this chapter is packed with lots of good Charmed Action. The Halliwells are nearing the end of their journey and they still have lots and lots to take care of before happy endings can even think of appearing. I am really proud of this chapter because it explains a lot about the prophecies the gang found, why Prue was never brought back from the dead and just why things went wrong for the Halliwells in genral. There is also a HUGE twist in this chapter, originally I wasn't going to add it but it kinda haunted me for a few days and I ended up having a dream about my idea so i got up and re-wrote the chapter so I could get it in. I really hope everything makes a little more sense after this, if not don't worry Chapter 29 will tie up the loose ends.

**A/N.P.S:** You've only got **until** the **14th of December** to vote in my poll so if you haven't done so already, get out there and vote!

Please remember to leave a review as I love hearing from my readers. Any Questions, please don't hesitate to email me. I will reply. Thanks for sticking with the story this long! I really hope you stick around to see the end of it.

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 28- Removing the Hands of Time**

The last shower of orbs faded dropping off the last three Halliwells, Wyatt and Chris walked over to the one of the sofas in the living room helping Henry Jr who was yet to find his feet again. Slowly they lowered him down onto the sofa and took their hands away from their cousin's shoulders. They both stepped back in unison and looked at him with small yet worried smiles on their faces. They were so glad to be one boy up again. Henry Jr looked at his cousins and returned the smile, his a little more confident than the Halliwell brothers'.

"So what's the plan of action?" Henry Jr asked, he was itching to get back into the whole saving the world gimmick. Just as soon as his legs started working again that was.

Wyatt looked around chewing on his lip. "The teachers and some students at Magic School mixed up three of our strongest potions." He answered. "Hopefully it will be enough to get rid of some Elders if they decide to attack."

Chris nodded his head. "Mom and the Aunts are going to make a few vanquishing potions with their blood. Hopefully the power of four will do some damage to Vivien." He added. "Basically, we wing it like always."

Charlie and Gracie walked over to where the boys were, both of them taking a seat on either side of Henry Jr. they had been sent away while their mother proceeded to throw people out of the Manor. They would all be going back to Magic School to wait out the last part of the battle. The girls had liked helping, it had given them something to do but Paige had told them to go and baby-sit their brother. Something they never through they would hear their mother say. Henry Jr smiled and accepted the arms that were wrapped around him, placing a light kiss on both Charlie and Gracie's heads. They were still finding it hard to believe he was back, everyone was finding it hard to believe. They would never be able to thank Ebony enough for her help.

"God I hope this is enough." Wyatt mumbled looking around as teachers explained the potions they had created.

"We need a flaming miracle." Charlie said leaning back into the sofa. Seeing the frowns on the others' faces she sighed. "Well we do." She mumbled.

"Come on," Henry Jr said trying to lighten the mood. "We've gotten out of tougher scrapes than this."

"But you can't think of any right now?" Gracie asked making her brother frown.

"Like I said, we need a miracle."

* * *

Mel looked around the empty room with caution, looks could be deceiving. It was such an annoying statement but it was so true. Clutching the Book of Shadows in her hands she walked forward, with the book up against her chest. If there was anything evil in the room the book's force field would protect her, well she hoped it would. Sucking in a breath she stepped inside the attic and walked over to where the podium sat. Wincing as the floorboard creaked underneath her she quickly walked round the other side and slowly placed the green coloured book down in it's rightful place. With her hands placed on the cover she felt the leather beneath her, a small tingling covering her hands. She smiled and ran her right index finger over the triqutra in the middle of the front cover. Her family's crest, the crest that belonged to one of the most powerful magical families in history. Mel only hopped that they would be around to make more history.

Opening the cover of the Book of Shadows Mel looked at the first page and pulled out the small bits of lined paper she had placed inside before they had come back to the manor. She unfolded them and looked at the rhyming words she had written. A faint smile appeared on her face, she had worked hard on them, she had used the prophecy to help her -thanks to Kayla- and hopefully it would be enough to stop the evil that was trying to kill them off. She looked down at her work and folded up the smaller of the two bits of paper and placed it back into the back pocket of her jeans. It had to work, the future of magic was counting on them.

Feeling a chill in the room Mel quickly closed the book over and held onto the other bit of paper in her hand. Hearing a floorboard groan in protest behind her as some form of weight stepped on it, she spun round with her arms out. Caught in a stance much like her Aunt Phoebe had been when the demon who stole guardian angels had tried to kill her, Mel looked down to see the black handled silver blade sticking out of her flesh. Gasping she looked up into the face of her killer and winced, her eyes closing as the blade was pulled from her stomach. Using her free hand, her right hand, Mel touched the wound pulling her hand away to see her fingers tainted with thick red blood.

"Not who I wanted but it'll do."

Before Mel could do anything or say anything she fell to the floor, her left hand letting go of the small piece of white paper she had been holding onto. Mel lay gasping for a moment or two in silence, the familiar sound of orbs didn't bring her comfort like they used to. Instead of it being someone to rescue her, it in fact dropped off some of the murders.

"Poor little Melinda." One of the turned Elders said before stepping over her and walking out of the attic with the second Elder behind.

With a twisted smirk, the girl twirled the bloody blade in her hand before walking out of the attic after the Elders.

Mel moved her lips, trying to call out for help but no sound came and her eyes closed over as her head tilted to the side.

* * *

Turning to look at the others Chris let out a sigh, this was a little too close for his liking. He watched as Letti and the girls, minus the twitches, asked the magical community to leave, the only people who were going to be left in the Manor where the Halliwells and a few others. Heartbroken the young Halliwell watched as his family said goodbye to their friends. He watched with a heavy heart as Billie bid her farewell to Abby and Fraser just in case this went wrong.

"I want you to be really good for your Daddy." Billie said as she brushed the top of her daughter's head. "And I want you to practise your magic really hard so that you get really good ok?" Abby nodded her head. Billie smiled a watery smile and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'll become just as good as you Mommy." Abby whispered before placing a kiss on Billie's cheek.

Billie smiled and pulled back stroking Abby's cheek gently. "That's my girl." She said before standing and looking at Fraser. She watched as he reached forward and pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips against hers. "I love you." Billie whispered before pulling away fully.

"I love you too." Fraser said with teary eyes as he picked up Abby and held her close. "Please be safe."

Turning away Chris looked to where Bell was standing hugging her father, he could see she was trying hard not to cry. Mark pulled away from his daughter and brushed away the tears on her cheeks before kissing her forehead and hugging her once more before pulling away and walking to stand beside Andy and J.D. Watching Bell's tear filled eyes turn to look at him Chris quickly walked over and pulled his girlfriend into his arms holding onto her tightly, trying to push away all her hurt. Placing his chin down on the top of her head he quietly rubbed comforting circles on her back, telling her it was going to be ok.

"We're gonna get out of this." Chris said quietly before pulling back so he could place a soft kiss on the top of Bell's head.

Bell nodded her head against Chris' chest. "I love you." She told him quietly, her voice breaking.

"I love you too." Chris said with a small, sad smile.

"Piper." Daryl said with a sad look. "You guys are like family, wait you are family. Isn't there something we can do?" He asked.

"Go some place safe." Piper said before hugging one of her oldest friends.

After thanking the teachers and students from Magic School Leo turned to look at his boys, something felt off. He took a step towards them, in fact something felt very wrong. The family and their friends were the only people left in the manor now, the last of the orbs had faded. Leo stood in the centre of the living room and looked around confused, he felt dizzy. He felt dazed. It was as if he was slipping in and out of consciousness. There was something very wrong. He watched as the family wished each other good luck, joking about kicking ass before heading off to their posts. Everyone had a job to do and no one was going to leave their post unless need be.

"Uncle Leo." Henry Jr said as he stood from his spot on the sofa, finally getting his feeling back in his legs. He stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked noticing how his uncle had paled considerably.

Leo shook his head. "No." He answered honestly. "Something's wrong." He looked around again. "Where's Melinda?" He asked.

"She was putting the book back in the…" Chris stopped dead and whizzed round to look at Sir Kay. "You were meant to go with her!" Chris barked before breaking out into a sprint. "Mel!" Chris yelled before disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs.

The knight looked at the others confused. "But Melinda said that…"

"Melinda says a lot of things." Piper hissed. "Posts people!" she ordered breaking everyone up.

Wyatt stayed with his father just a moment longer. "You feel that too don't you?" He asked. Leo nodded his head. "Oh god." Wyatt mumbled.

"Get up there." Leo ordered before walking out of the living room leaving Henry Jr alone with Jenny and Gracie.

The three who had been left in the living room watched with heavy hearts as the others left, Jenny and Gracie had been assigned to look after Henry Jr because his powers weren't working properly yet. His body was still getting used to functioning again.

Taking one last look over his shoulder, Wyatt went up the stairs with the five, Letti, Skye and Merlin behind him. They reached the first floor landing and stopped suddenly, Wyatt quickly put up his force field around the group as two Elders came into view with another person behind them.

"You?" Ebony hissed as she watched Amy walk into view. The young Phoenix noticed the item the backstabber was twirling round in her hand. A bloody athame.

"Hello." Amy said with a smile as she titled her head to the side. Her eyes fell on the Halliwells. "You're still here Wyatt?" Amy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Letti spat looking at the girl they had let into their lives. The girl they had helped and shown kindness towards.

"I thought he would have been up in the attic helping his baby brother fight off Vivien and try to save their precious Melinda."

Wyatt's brow crinkled in rage, he looked at the athame and looked over his shoulder. The five could take care of themselves, and with Merlin they would be practically unstoppable. Grabbing a hold of his cousins he looked at Kayla who nodded her head. Taking a breath Wyatt orbed out with the girls leaving to go to the attic. He just hopped that he was right and that the others would be ok.

* * *

His heart stopped when he reached the attic, he stood frozen in the doorway as he watched the thick crimson liquid pool out over the dark wood floor. Racing forward Chris ran over to where his little sister lay looking very still. He got down on the floor trying his hardest to ignore the sloshing sound as his jeans hit the river of blood. The tears escaped his eyes as the lump grew in his throat, pulling Mel into his arms made his heart sink even further. With shaking hands he held onto his sister and checked for a pulse on the side of her neck, thankfully he found one. It was weak and it was slowing but it was there meaning he could heal her.

He could save her.

Extending his right hand over her wound he watched as the golden light appeared, the warmth falling from his palm and onto the blooded hole in his sister's stomach. This wasn't right, she wasn't meant to die. She was meant to grow old, move out, go to collage. Heck she was meant to get married and have a family, even though it pained Chris to think about that- His sister was still his baby sister, always would be and he would always have a problem with her dating.

Beads of sweat lined his brow as he flexed his fingers. "Come on Mellie." He begged quietly.

He couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through. He had promised his mother, his father and even his brother he would protect Mel. He had promised to look out for her, take care of her. The Halliwell brothers were a team and Mel was their star, she wasn't meant to be in positions like this, they were meant to keep her safe. Sadly evil had come to the same conclusion as the brothers, get Melinda and you get Wyatt and Chris. Mel was her brothers' weakness, if something happened to her then they wouldn't fight. They'd give up, or they would go out killing everything evil. Loosing themselves and their goodness in the process. Much like Evil Wyatt from the Unchanged Future. He may have gone about it all wrong, but the evil tyrant was just trying to protect his family. Everyone knew it, which made them want to save him more…but that's a different story.

The silence was killing him, it was ripping his heart into shreds. The wound had only closed a little, it wasn't anywhere near being healed completely and the golden light was fading. Chris willed it, he begged it to stay but the magic went out, taking the comforting light with it, leaving Chris with the body of his baby sister in his arms.

"Mel?!" Chris said trying to shake her awake. He pressed on her wound, his hand being covered in blood. "Don't you dare do this Melinda." Chris warned as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Oh god." Chris cried. "Come on Mel!" Chris begged moving her into a sitting position, pulling her closer against his chest. "Mel!" Realising that she was gone, Chris lowered his head to hers and held his sister's cooling cheek against his. The thick tears rolled from Chris' lashes and spilled onto Mel's face. Hearing a noise Chris quickly looked up, searching the room. Something was there.

Lowering his head back down Chris' haunted and watery sea green eyes fell onto a piece of white paper, it was lying just a little away from where he had picked up Mel. Reaching forward he frowned noticing the little blood it had on the corner. Taking it into his right hand he shook it and it opened, looking at it Chris frowned in confusion as the handwriting he had seen so many times filled his eyes. The I's dotted with little circles. Sobs escaped his lips as he realised what he was holding. He was holding a vanquishing spell, one his baby sister had created. A spell that Mel had created in hopes of saving her family.

Chris lowered his head again and let his hand with the paper fall in the small gap between his body and Mel's. "I'm so sorry." Chris cried. "I'm so sorry."

Hearing a laugh Chris looked up to see Vivien standing a little away from him, in front of the attic door. He felt the rage building up inside him and he placed Mel down on the floor gently before standing up, he himself covered in his little sister's blood.

"Poor little Prince." Vivien spat. "You could not save her in time and now she will not awake."

"You bitch!" Chris cried. His hand automatically flew outwards. He used a bout of telekinesis in the hope to knock the hag over. Instead he saw a flash of deep purple and then the telekinetic hit came flying back towards him and smacked him in the chest causing him to be thrown to the right.

* * *

The Charmed Ones stood in the kitchen throwing potion ingredients into the pots that were sitting on the counter. While Charlie stood at the door keeping a look out for any danger. Paige was in charge of mixing and adding while Piper did a bit of everything and Phoebe bottled. They were in the process of making five different potions, all to use on Vivien and the Elders when they finally arrived. Phoebe's hands shook as she tried her best not to spill any of the potion on Piper's countertop. She thought she would have been slightly more relaxed the fact they had stopped the members of the magical community from getting hurt, truth was it made her even more scared. They had stopped her vision coming true meaning they didn't know what lay ahead in the next coming moments.

All they were waiting for was that shout and then it would be full steam ahead. No looking back and no going back until they had finished their job. They had to get rid of The Elders and Vivien. No doubt about it. Sucking in a breath Phoebe tried to steady her hands again, the thing that was really getting to her was Piper's comment. She had told the kids that if they saw any of them, _them_ being the adults, getting hurt they were just to go on and fight. They were the future of magic. The Charmed Ones' run was coming to an end, and soon Phoebe and her sisters would retire. She only hoped they would be around to retire and officially let the next generation take over.

Piper mixed the next batch of potion a small smile on her face, it was masking how she truly felt deep down. Piper was smiling because she was proud, she was proud of her family and she was proud to come from such an amazing heritage. She and her sisters had done all they could to prepare the next generation, they knew they would have to take over eventually. Piper had just hopped that it would be once they had had a chance at a normal life, when they were truly ready. There was no denying it now, her children were ready to become the newest Charmed Ones, her nieces Cupids and her nieces and nephew Guardians for the new generations that would come. During her time Piper had seen many family 'traditions' broken, some better than others. The 'P' rule was one to go and the dying 'early' went next. The fear of leaving before their children were grown died with Prue. No matter what happened Piper had a feeling that the Halliwells would live to see another day, with or without her around to share it with them.

Hearing a strange sound Paige quickly added the last handful of salt before turning round, she was sure she heard a thump or something. Her whitelighter instincts were flashing bright red lights at her, there was a strange feeling in her chest. Something had happened. Paige stood still and closed her eyes over for a moment, blocking out the rest of the world she focused on the strange feeling, her eyes shot open suddenly and her hand went out accidentally knocking the dish of salt from the counter and onto the floor.

"What is it?" Piper asked quickly as she rushed to Paige's side. Charlie turned round, her back to the door and watched in confusion as her mother looked as if she was having a break down.

Phoebe looked at her baby sister and gasped, a hand flying over her heart as she too felt the pain. She looked to Piper. "C-can you feel that?" She asked.

Piper thought for a moment, something was way off. Her spidey-senses were tingling. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her chest and she clutched her shirt, feeling her heart beating furiously underneath her sink. "Mel." She whispered.

* * *

Chris pushed himself up from where he had been thrown, a bloody handprint was left on the hard floor when he lifted his left hand. He tried hard not to look at it, but there was red everywhere, Mel's blood was everywhere. It covered him, the floor and her. Chris watched as Vivien took a step forward, she was looking at where Mel was lying and Chris sure wasn't about to let her touch his baby sister. The anger grew inside him. It was like a train gathering speed, gathering power. As he stood he watched his knuckles go white, electricity danced between his fingers. Vivien walked over to Mel and touched her cheek with her dirty foot, causing the witch's head to turn to the side. Chris growled like an animal.

"Stay away from her!" He told Vivien as the anger continued to grow. His eyes clouded over white just as a shower of blue and white orbs arrived in the room. It was too late, Chris had lifted both his hands and two bright blue Elder bolts sparked from his hands, they flew towards the hag who looked horrified.

Hearing the gasps as the bright lights disappeared from the side and in front caused Chris' eyes to go back to their normal colouring. He looked back at Vivien to see the dull purple flash. The Elder bolts came back towards him. Except it was no longer directed at him. His brother had stepped out in front of him after orbing, unintentionally. Chris decided he must have seen Mel lying on the floor.

Wyatt tried to take his eyes away from where Vivien was standing, the hag was standing over his baby sister and oh god, Wyatt realised the stuff around them both was blood. He turned to look at Chris who was behind him, his little brother was covered in red, it stained all of his clothes and his skin. It was Mel's blood. He barely had time to register. It happened just like before, he was caught off guard and a flash appeared in his vision before he felt the floor beneath him. This time no one came down with him. He looked up hearing the screams coming from Letti and Skye, watching in horror he saw his little brother sink to his knees, suddenly rather floppy, a smoking hole in his chest.

"NO!" Wyatt cried as he watched Chris fall to the floor, landing on his knees before sinking forward. Wyatt crawled forward as Letti and Skye began to attack Vivien. The girls threw potions causing explosions to fill the air. Wyatt pulled Chris against him and held onto him tightly as he placed his right hand over the wound. They were both kneeling on the floor, Chris' limp head against the side of Wyatt's neck as the older brother tried to heal him. "Chris." He begged. "Hang on, please hang on."

He couldn't lose his brother too, he had just lost Mel. The pain from loosing them both would kill him. If his siblings died leaving him alone he would give up, he would just ignore destiny and make sure he joined them in the afterlife. It wasn't their time to die, it wasn't Mel's and it wasn't Chris'. They were both ment to get married, start their own families, be Charmed with him. They were meant to be at his wedding, meet his future children. They weren't meant to die until they were old and grey, until they had saved the world over and over and over and over…He was loosing a part of himself as he felt Chris' life slip through his fingers.

Feeling the mix of emotions in the room, Letti found it hard to stay upright. She had too, she couldn't just fall over and let the pain consume her. Instead she was taking a leaf out of her Aunt Piper's book, she would just destroy evil, make it numb the pain. Drawing her hand back and then whipping it forward harshly Letti released the potion she held in her hand. One of the teachers had told it her it should stop Vivien's force field. They had used Wyatt's as an example. The vial went straight through the flash of dull purple and cracked on the hag's shoulder causing her to scream in pain.

Projecting the anger and magic she felt from her eldest cousin Skye lifted her hands like she had seen Wyatt do so many times. Concentrating hard her eyes changed from their warm brown to the pricing light blue that were Wyatt's. Channelling him, his emotion and the magic that was pulsing through him- Skye pushed her hands out, palms flat and watched in amazement and satisfaction as a wave of orange light spread throughout the manor causing many objects, all of them, innocent bystanders, to combust. The only thing that didn't was Vivien, instead she was thrown backwards into the wall slightly singed.

* * *

Prue stood chewing on her lip as she watched both Billie and Henry pace back and forth. She was going to tell them to stop, they had really been getting on her nerves not helping her stay calm at all but she knew better than that. She had been given a pretty crummy job, instead of being with her sisters making potions she was stuck watching the back end of the house and garden in case anyone tried to attack from the rear. Turning her head she watched as Leo sat with his head in his hands, the whitelighter was beside himself and Prue wasn't sure why. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong but she knew that something was going on. Hearing Coop's voice ring out from the hall with Sir Bediver, Prue jumped to attention as did Billie and Henry. They stopped pacing and turned to watch as the knight and cupid came running into the sunroom with panicked looks on their faces.

Hearing the sound of feet hitting off the wooden floor, Prue turned her head and watched with her mouth slightly ajar as two Elders came towards them, thankfully they walked straight passed the living room. Instead they headed towards the group in the sunroom, one had his eyes set on the kitchen. Prue threw her hand out orbing the table into the first Elder, causing him to stumble slightly at the sheer impact of the object. Billie began using her telekinesis on the Elders while the others began throwing potions in the hope that they would at least stun the magical beings.

The second Elder, the one who had been heading for the kitchen spun round and looked over at where Leo stood with Henry, with a grin he orbed out and reappeared behind the two men. Striking Henry in the back of the head and sending him flying forward across the floor. Leo turned round with fear in his heart and cried out in pain as the Elder bolts hit him.

"Leo!" Prue cried as she tried to run forward, but the other Elder held her back with Billie and Sir Bediver as Coop attended to Henry.

"Leo Wyatt! You are here by stripped of your whitelighter status!" The Elder shouted. _"Again!"_

Leo winced as he felt part of his soul being ripped out, just like before the horrible images flashed through his mind. So many deaths, but so many good things. He saw his family before the War, his death during the War, he saw his wife from his other life, he saw Piper, he saw their broken wedding, their proper wedding. He let out a cry of pain. He saw Piper's death, Prue's death, He saw Piper giving birth, he saw baby Wyatt, toddler Wyatt, Evil Wyatt and adult Wyatt. Clutching his head he sank to his knees. He saw Future Chris, baby Chris, toddler Chris adult Chris, baby Mel, Toddler Mel and adult Mel. Then it stopped and he saw white, his eyes glazed over before the white light left his body, leaving him feeling drained.

"No!" Prue called.

Billie broke free from the Elder's hold as more orbed into the sunroom, the battle had finally begun. Throwing her arm out she lifted the robed man from his feet and into the wall, Prue throwing a potion at the same time as Coop. The two of them mixed and hit the Elder causing him to scream as he combusted leaving nothing but a shower of orbs.

Seeing his fellow Elders had arrived, Sage left the sunroom and headed for the kitchen where he knew the Charmed Ones were.

* * *

Anxious, no that word _wasn't_ strong enough, it didn't convey her true emotion of that current moment. She was scared out of her freakin' mind! Her family was a weird one that was for sure, strange things happened all the time but she was positive _nothing_ this weird had happened before in her life. Walking along the corridors she wondered if this was a prank or something, after all it was prank week. One of the brand new traditions in her life although all the adult figures hated it. Walking along she noticed how quiet it had gotten, she didn't like this one bit. She could just picture her brothers jumping out to get her, or her cousins, heck her Uncles were probably behind this and they just got her Dad to play along with them, paid him or something. Don't ever give in to make someone else happy, my ass.

She stopped dead in the hallway, she looked down to the far end there was something lying there. It looked like a person. With her hands raised she walked forward ever so slowly hoping that it wasn't going to jump up and make her scream. As she stepped nearer her hands fell back down to her sides, she recognised that face anywhere. This really wasn't funny anymore, she looked around the room and saw no one else there, he was just lying there, just like he had said.

Fear chewed away at her heart and she ran forward as fast as she could, her converse squeaking off the marble flooring, her sandy blonde hair floating behind her as she ran. "Dad?!" She yelled.

Everything was a nice calming black, no sound reached his ears. His body tingled causing him to wake slightly, his eyelids flickered and tried to open them but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his head. He lay there with his eyes closed trying to figure out what had just happened, the Elder bolt must have hit him after Vivien deflected it. He let out a groan, when he woke up he was going to kick the hag's ass back to the dark ages.

"Dad?!" A voice called causing Chris' eyes to open rather quickly.

Moving his head to the side he watched in shock as a girl with sandy coloured hair came running towards him, his jaw dropped slightly as she got down on her knees at his side, tears in her eyes while she looked at him as he lay there. Chris pushed himself up with his right arm so he was sitting a little more upright, the girl waited until he was sitting instead of lying before throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly. Chris' arms had been hovering in the air above her but slowly they dropped so they were wrapped around her, for some strange reason he felt the need to hug her. He needed someone.

"What's going on?" Chris asked quietly. He looked around confused to find himself sitting in what looked like one of the hallways at Magic School. "Where's the attic?" He asked.

"I just thought they were taking the piss, I thought this was part of prank week." She blubbered into the side of his neck.

Chris looked around confused, he wasn't in the attic anymore. Wyatt wasn't there, Letti, Skye…Mel. Pulling away from the girl he looked down at his clothes and hands as she sat back on her feet. Seeing no blood, no red stains caused his eyes to water as his throat constricted making it hard for him to swallow.

"Dad?" The young girl asked confused. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Was he ok? What kind of question was that?! Did he look ok? Chris looked at the girl as she wiped the tears from her face, she looked really familiar. He gasped slightly as he realised who she was; the smile was like Bell's, her eyes were his, her hair Bell's. Not to mention she had called him 'Dad.' and she was asking if he was ok. She was concerned about him. She looked so different from the last time he had seen her when she had arrived in the attic of the manor wanting to save her cousins. "Hope?" Chris asked quietly.

The young girl nodded her head and smiled. She watched confused as her father burst into tears. Something that startled her. Her father never, ever cried. He didn't cry in front of his children, he didn't like scaring them. She frowned deeply and reached out to take a hold of his hand. "Dad it's ok." She said softly hoping that this wasn't due to him seeing her.

"It's not ok!" Chris said harshly causing his daughter to jump. "I just lost my baby sister and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I can't be here! I meant to be helping, stopping…" He froze. "Oh god the others!"

Hope had no idea what her Dad was talking about, she could still feel the others meaning that they were all ok. Melinda was fine as were her…seeing that he was in a real state Hope leaned forward and placed her arms around Chris hugging him tightly. Whispering comforting words in his ear like he had done so many times to her. A little trick Piper had passed on. Hearing the sobs stop suddenly caused a faint smile appear on her face. _5...4...3...2..._

"How old are you?" Chris asked looking at her in wonder as he pulled back from the hug.

"Sixteen." She said with a smile.

"Sixteen?!" Chris asked amazed. "But you were so little the last time I saw you." He said looking at her. Slowly Hope moved and stood up extending her hands out towards him. Chris took them and was helped back to his feet, the smile never leaving his face. "This is so weird."

Hope nodded. "You're telling me pops. It's even weirder when your Dad tells you to go to Magic School only to find the younger version of him lying on the floor. I'll tell you something, if this is a prank it wins by far."

"Wait a second." Chris said looking at her confused. "You knew I was coming?"

Hope nodded her head. "Dad told me…I mean _you _told me." She groaned and Chris laughed. "You know what I mean! You told me this morning before you left for work, told me what time and where I was meant to go. I thought you were just messing with me but Uncle Wyatt reminded me and then I thought it was to do with prank week but, I came anyway and you scared me shi…"

Chris raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shirt-less." Hope said with a little smile.

"Uh-huh." Chris said with a smile of his own. "Good save."

"I learned from the best." Hope said with a smile.

Chris smiled and looked at Hope for a moment not saying anything. The young girl remembered what her version of Chris had told her and she smiled a little, plus that annoying little thought kept hitting her brain. "You still get me." She said suddenly causing Chris to look at her confused. She laughed a little. "Don't look so horrified."

"I'm not horrified!" Chris said quickly. "How did you…"

"Dad, me and you are like this close." Hope said holding up two fingers and crossing them over each other. "We tell each other everything. I know all about what happened to Mom and how she died and how you thought you were never going to meet me."

"We told you about that?" Chris asked, he had always thought Bell and himself would never mention her dying and coming back to life. It would be very difficult for anyone to understand never mind a child.

Hope nodded and smiled a little at her father, it was a little weird seeing him younger than he was when he had left the house. Still it felt nice knowing that she could give him a little insight to the future so he would stop worrying and focus on saving the world. No matter what time he came from Hope knew her father would never change, he was still the same overprotective, neurotic, sarcastic man that she loved.

"I'm living proof that you get me." Hope said causing her Dad to smile. She took a hold of his left hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"How's your Mom?" Chris asked. "How's Mel?"

"I can't tell you that." Hope said with a little smile. "It could screw everything up."

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment, he had heard it so many times before. "They're with us right?"

"Dad." Hope said with a slight frown folding her arms across her chest reminding Chris of his mother. "If I could, I'd take you to see the future but I might get grounded before I even exist."

Chris laughed at his daughter's comment, he actually found her answer a little comforting. There was no confusion or any pain. Meaning she knew who they both were, meaning they had to be alive right? "I take it you're quite a handful."

"No." Hope said with a chuckle. Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "Only when I'm with cretin people, but I can't tell you who."

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hope." He said with a smile. "Why's your hair different." He asked, he was almost afraid of the answer but still, he just had to know. He had to know if they had done something wrong and changed it all.

Hope took a strand of her sandy coloured locks in her hand and looked at it, she let it go and shrugged. "Well I've got to surprise you some how. You've seen me twice. Sort of."

Chris frowned at that comment. "Sort of?" He asked.

"Long and complicated story Dad. Things have changed." Hope said with a little sigh. "Some of the people you met in the attic aren't the same."

"Oh." Chris said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You remember parts of the Chris Perry time right?" Hope asked. Chris gawped at the thought of his daughter knowing about that. "Another long story." she said with a smirk. "Well you know how when you started remembering things, there were people who had been a part of Chris Perry's life who you didn't know in this current time?" Chris nodded. "Well my future is just like that, we saved Mel so things changed. Our family changed and now we have a few new faces."

"You're ok with that right?" Chris asked.

Hope nodded. "Yeah, we saved the future." Hope smiled and Chris still looked at her a little unsure. "Don't worry about it." Hope said with a smile. "You don't have time to."

'_Chris!' _A voice filled the air causing Chris to look around him, that sounded like someone he knew very well. _'Chris!'_

"Wyatt?" Chris said confused.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." Hope said with a smile.

Hope smiled and stepped forward hugging her Dad tightly again. Chris smiled and placed his arms around her before placing his chin down on the top of her head. Knowing he was still going to get the little girl he had met lifted a weight from his shoulders, he knew he didn't have to worry about it anymore and it was all thanks to his little girl, the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Thank you," Chris said with a smile. "You don't know what you've done for me."

"You're welcome." Hope said pulling back and placing a kiss on her Dad's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris said loving the sound of it. "I'll see you soon."

"Sooner than you think." Hope said with a wink. "Oh Dad!" Hope said quickly. Chris turned back round to look at her. "Don't go all grandma when you expect a baby!"

Chris looked at Hope confused before the remark finally sunk in. He laughed and shook his head. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy." Hope said quietly as she watched her Dad disappear into thin air.

Hope placed two fingers in the belt loops of her jean skirt and stood basking in the silence for a moment or two, the silence was disturbed however by a voice.

"Well that was bizarre." A voice said with a laugh.

Hope turned her head round quickly and ran over to the man who was standing a little away from her. She placed her arms around her father and hugged him tightly breathing in the scent that was classed as his. "Did I do good?" Hope asked with a few tears in her eyes.

Chris nodded his head and placed his arms around his daughter. "I'm proud of you baby." The older version of Chris pulled back and looked at his daughter with a smile on his face, he lifted his hands and wiped at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Chris asked.

"You were scared." Hope answered quietly as she placed her head against her Dad's chest.

Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around Hope again rocking them back and forth on the spot. "Sometimes I wish you weren't telepathic." He said causing Hope to laugh a little.

* * *

"Come on Chris, wake up buddy." Wyatt pleaded as his little brother lay still in his arms. He had horrible flashbacks of Henry Jr lying as still as this in his arms, but Chris was going to be fine. Wyatt knew that, how did he know? His little brother still had a pulse, it was faint but it was there and until he could think of something to do it was all he needed to know.

Chris gasped loudly as he woke his eyes shot open and he looked up to see his brother's worried and slightly wet face. Chris looked at him confused. "Uh…chick flick moment or what?" He asked with a slight laugh.

Wyatt pulled Chris upright and hugged him tightly. "You scared me shi…"

Chris pulled back and looked at his older brother.

"Shirt-less." Wyatt said causing Chris to groan loudly. "What?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Fantastic." Chris said sarcastically. "At least I know where she get's it from."

"Come on." Wyatt said pulling on Chris' hands.

The two brothers quickly got back onto their feet and turned to see Letti thrown into the wall at the door.

"Letti!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt quickly got to healing her while Chris threw his hand out shocking Vivien with Elder bolts. Skye looked at Chris for a moment, she watched his hand movements, a small smile appeared on her face as she turned to look back at Vivien. She lifted her hand just like Chris and watched in satisfaction as her own copy-cat bolts headed towards the evil hag.

Wyatt pulled Letti back to her feet and turned throwing the potion he had in his hand at the hag. The bottle of acid went flying towards Vivien but she hit it back towards Wyatt. An evil smile appeared on her face when it hit the Twice-Blessed on the chest. Wyatt let out a painful cry as the acid ate away at the material on his shirt before attacking his skin.

Letti turned to grab Wyatt as he stumbled, helping back to stand upright the two of them watched as two sets of Elder bolts went towards Vivien, the hag was managing to deflect them all. A shower of blue and white orbs appeared in the attic just to the left of Wyatt and Letti. Both of them watched in confusion as a battered and bruised Kevin appeared. Letti looked at him and gasped when she got a read off him, he was looking for Henry Jr. Watching him run out the room Letti turned to Wyatt.

"He's looking for Henry Jr." Letti said. Hearing Skye yell, she turned to see her sister being thrown into a wall. She looked back at Wyatt. "Go!" She yelled before rushing over to help Chris as Skye got back to her feet.

Wyatt rushed out of the room, running after The Elder.

Vivien suddenly stopped attacking the three witches, she smiled at them before disappearing. Chris turned and looked at the girls, something was wrong.

Wyatt reached the stairs just in time to see Kevin reach the living room, he watched as he got closer to Jenny, Henry Jr and Gracie. Using the arm on his injured side, the Twice-Blessed threw an energy ball, it collided with Kevin's back causing him to fall forward.

Kevin looked back round at Wyatt and watched as he winced in pain. "I am so sorry." He said before turning round and waving his hand. A cluster of orbs appeared around the three who had been sitting in the living room.

"No!" Wyatt yelled as he quickly made his way down the stairs. He rushed over to Kevin and punched him hard in the face. "You traitor!" He yelled hitting him again as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "You…" Wyatt's sentence wasn't finished. He stopped punching Kevin as screaming filled the air.

Hearing an almighty roar he turned and watched in horror as a large fireball came from the dining room and kitchen.

* * *

Vivien arrived in the heavens, she looked at Sage and smiled. "It is done."

* * *

The orbs faded as Gracie took her hands away from her brother and cousin, looking around the young witchlighter let out a loud gasp, they must have orbed to the wrong place. This couldn't be the manor. Bursts of flames roared and flickered in random spots, it looked like they were being fuelled by whatever was underneath. The sounds of car alarms filled the air as the spot they stood in was surrounded by an eerie atmosphere and silence. Bits of wood lay broken, items melted, 1329 Prescott Street was gone. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The three witches stood with shocked looks on their faces they couldn't quite process what had happened, they had been in the living room and then suddenly found themselves in an empty field. They had returned to a war site. The Manor was gone.

Stepping forward, the ground crunched beneath her as she walked over what appeared to be glass. Squatting down Jenny looked at the broken object beneath her and took it into her hand. Shaking off the broken glass she lifted the oak frame and looked at the picture inside it, it was of the next generation of Halliwells. The picture had hung on the wall next to the stairs in the hallway of the brilliant red house. Looking around she saw nothing but clouds of smoke, broken dreams and shattered memories. Finding her voice suddenly Jenny moved away from her cousins and stepped forward again. They had to be around somewhere, surly they would have gotten away. "MOM!" Jenny cried looking around in the dark, the smoke clouding around them. "DAD! ANYONE?!" She cried.

Henry Jr's mouth quickly closed as his eyes blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the stinging sensation that had appeared thanks to the horrible smoke that was floating around in the air. Looking down her found it hard to think, this crap; the broken wood, glass, singed material was the Manor. He was walking on what used to be the Manor. Looking around he saw that the whole house was gone, it didn't make sense. What would be big enough to take out the whole frigging house? Christy wasn't around so this wasn't her doing and Billie had been with the others, it just didn't make sense. Seeing a hand from underneath a piece of what looked like wall caused Henry Jr to freeze with fear.

"No." Henry Jr said shaking his head. "No, no, no!" He turned, suddenly filed with strength he didn't know he had and he began to orb bits of rubble out of the way.

The tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls, Gracie stood with her hands over her mouth as she sobbed, she hated them. She hated Kevin for sending her away, she the family for being in the Manor. They couldn't all me gone could they? Looking around she watched as her cousin and brother began to look for survivors, moving the wreckage. She didn't have time to break down. Sucking in a breath Gracie placed her hands back down at her sides and began to move the debris surrounding her. Lifting her right hand she began to orb the crap out of the way.

A head of dark hair came into view, Henry sped up a great deal. He stopped using magic to help him and began to move the part of wall with his hands. Lifting it up slightly he found that if he moved it any higher it could very well kill the person underneath if they weren't already dead. "Gracie, Jenny!" Henry Jr called as he looked over his shoulder. "Help!"

Both girls answered the call and quickly made their way over, careful not to stand on anything that would hurt them. Getting down on their knees the girls reached underneath the plasterboard as Henry Jr lifted it up just a little higher, the weight of the wall was making his hands shake and his knees tremble. Jenny grabbed the person's right arm, Gracie their left. Slowly both girls began to crawl backwards pulling the person out from under the wall as they went.

Once the person was clear from the rubble Henry Jr dropped the plasterboard back down onto the ground and turned round, the sight he saw shocked him. Gracie was sitting on the floor cradling their mother's broken body in her arms while Jenny sat on the other side of them both trying to shake her aunt awake. Anger built up inside Henry, whoever did this was going to pay.

Getting down on his knees at his sister's side, he placed his hands on her wet cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Try and heal her." He commanded. Turning to Jenny he spoke in an equally cold tone. "Figure out a way to stop the exposure of magic." He said getting up and turning back round.

Henry Jr tried to block out the sounds of Gracie and Jenny's sobs as he continued to rummage around, he moved another large piece of wood and saw a hand. Throwing more of the wood out of the way his heart broke again when he saw the still face of his eldest Aunt. Prue lay there oh, so very still, he could only imagine this was how she looked when she died the first time around. Blood had painted her pale skin and she lay lifeless. Turning his head away Henry Jr went on searching although he really didn't see the point. He knew all of the people in the Manor were going to be dead. Just a little away from Prue Henry found the old, large green book. It lay unharmed in amongst the surrounding debris. Pulling it into his hands Henry Jr sat in silence mourning the loss of his family.

Someone was going to notice the missing Manor and it was going to take too long to try and explain this. It was going to take to long to fix this mess and right now they didn't have enough time. Jenny stood to her feet after finding the body of her father, trying to ignore how her legs shook when she did. Standing she looked around and dusted her bloody hands on the worn out knees of her jeans.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen." Jenny cast. She watched as bright white lights surrounded them and magically rebuilt the manor.

Henry Jr looked around and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, they could fix this. They had to fix this. There was no point looking for the bodies of their loved ones, they weren't going to be dead long enough. Clutching the Book of Shadows the last male of the Halliwell line stood and looked over at the girls, they had appeared in the living room of the manor, that was the last place they had been. Paige had disappeared from Gracie's arms, probably off to the place she had died. His eyes drifted over to the entrance to the living room, the golden robed man lay on the floor next to the battered body of Wyatt Halliwell. Henry quickly turned and grabbed a hold of the girls as the sobs grew, he orbed both of them out and up to the attic.

Arriving in the attic Henry gently helped Gracie onto the pink sofa that seemed to survive everything that happened in the house. Henry walked over to the podium and placed the book down, quickly he opened it and began to look through it hoping to find an answer.

Jenny watched as Gracie lowered her head into her hands quickly the young half-cupid grabbed the cream coloured blanket from the back of the sofa and made her way over towards the attic door. She held onto the top end and flicked the blanket out. The cream coloured cloth fell to the floor covering both of Jenny's sisters and Chris. Jenny swallowed hard and took a step back, at least they hadn't died alone and they weren't going to be dead long she kept telling herself. Turning round Jenny watched with teary eyes as Henry Jr covered up Mel's body.

"W-What are we going to do?" Gracie asked through her shaking sobs as she looked to her older cousin and brother. She couldn't stay here any longer, everyone else was dead and she didn't know what to do.

Henry stopped turning the pages of the book and walked away from it, he walked over to the wall and opened the little brown coloured box that sat at the foot of it. "We're going back to stop this." He told the girls.

"But we don't even know how it started." Jenny informed Henry as he began to draw on the wall with a piece of chalk. Henry glanced in the direction of the young cupid and she shook her head causing her hair to bounce. "No." She said firmly. "I am not…"

"How else are we going to find out?" Henry Jr snapped turning round to look at the girls. "We _need_ to find out what went wrong so we know what to fix. Do you want your family back?" Henry asked.

Jenny nodded her head as Gracie frowned, he was playing dirty. Henry Jr went back to drawing on the wall and Gracie watched as Jenny walked over to stand by the three people lying on the floor of the attic covered by the cream blanket. Gracie turned away as Jenny pulled the blanket back off of her sisters and cousin.

Jenny took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand down on Letti's ice cold one, sucking in a breath she cleared her mind and waited for the images to come, after a few moments of nothing Jenny opened her eyes and placed her left hand over Chris and Skye's, thankfully they were lying right next to each other. Holding onto all three of them she closed her eyes over again and waited. A gasp escaped her lips as her mind was plagued with images.

_Gasping she looked up into the face of her killer and winced, her eyes closing as the blade was pulled from her stomach. Using her free hand, her right hand, Mel touched the wound pulling her hand away to see her fingers tainted with thick red blood._

"_Not who I wanted but it'll do." _

_*****_

_The two brothers quickly got back onto their feet and rushed into the attic to see Letti thrown into the wall at the door they had just stepped in. _

"_Letti!" Chris shouted._

_Wyatt quickly got to healing her while Chris threw his hand out shocking Vivien with Elder bolts. Skye looked at Chris for a moment, she watched his hand movements, a small smile appeared on her face as she turned to look back at Vivien. She lifted her hand just like Chris and watched in satisfaction as her own copy-cat bolts headed towards the evil hag._

_*****_

_Charlie hit the wall at the kitchen door. Paige moved forward to help her but her sisters grabbed a hold of her, stopping her._

"_Why do you have to make this so hard?" A golden cloaked Elder asked as he stood facing the three Charmed Ones after turning his back to Charlie._

"_Why do you have to kill our children?" Phoebe asked as tears gathered in her brown eyes._

"_They were never meant to be." The Elder told them. "We have to stop them."_

"_Like hell you do." Piper spat flicking her fingers and trying to blow up the Elder. He didn't even flinch when the blast hit him. _

_Prue came running into the kitchen with Billie, both of them threw the potions at the Elder. Before they hit him he waved his hand and they disappeared in a ball of orbs appearing above the potion pot on the stove. Piper quickly froze them before they fell._

"_Goodbye." The Elder said with a sick smile. "I wish this could have gone differently." he snapped his fingers as he disappeared in a shower of orbs. _

_The girls watched in horror as the two potions fell into the pan on the stove, there was a large blast and a ball of fire flew out of the pot. Billie screamed loudly as she watched Piper, Paige and Phoebe disappear, singed by the fire. Prue grabbed her hand to orb out but the blast caught them also and then moved out, getting the rest of the house._

_*****_

Jenny was thrown backwards onto her butt through the sheer emotion and pain she felt through that premonition. She let out a sobbing sound as she opened her eyes again, bringing her hands up to her mouth. Gracie got up from the sofa and walked over, squatting down pulling Jenny in for a hug. Henry Jr quickly finished drawing the triqutra on the wall and placed the chalk back into the brown coloured box. Walking over to where the girls were he squatted down and placed his hands over Jenny's.

"What caused it?" Henry asked.

"Potions mixing. An Elder orbed them into the potion that was already cooling."

Gracie swallowed. "So we know what caused it." Letting go of Jenny she stood and walked over to where Mel was lying on the floor, she needed a place to pace and if that was in front of her cousin then so be it. Her brown eyes filled with uncertainty, could they do this? Could they go back in time and stop this from happening? They knew what caused it, they knew how to get back they just didn't know how to stop it. "We need a spell for the Elders." Gracie mumbled.

Hearing a strange noise the young girl turned her head and looked to where Mel's body lay, a ball of golden light appeared causing Gracie to watch confused. She watched it float through the air and land on the Book of Shadows causing it to glow golden also. Walking over quickly the young witchlighter watched as the ghostly wind began turning the pages.

"Gracie?" Henry Jr said as he stepped forward with Jenny.

Gracie didn't bother looking up at her brother, she watched confused as the pages stopped turning. The wind disappeared and she stood looking down on a blank page, two sheets of folded white paper stuck in it. Reaching forward Gracie picked up the smaller of the two as it glowed brightly. Taking it into her hands, the glow stopped and she proceeded to open it up. Holding it between her thumbs and forefingers the youngest of the next generation began to read the words over, her heart clenching every time she saw the I with the circled dot above it. There were a few.

"What have you got there?" Jenny asked confused, she and Henry Jr hadn't seen the golden lights.

"A spell." Gracie said quietly as she watched Henry Jr pick up the other bit of lined paper from in the book.

The eldest of the last surviving three read the other bit of paper before looking at the girls. "Mel wrote a spell." He said passing it to Jenny so she could see it also.

"Actually," Gracie said looking up from the bit of paper she was reading. "She wrote two."

"I think I know what we need to do." Jenny said. "We need to go back far enough so we can stop the Elders before they attack. That's what started everything off, that's how Mel…" She trailed off.

Henry Jr nodded his head. "It wasn't a bad idea. There was a problem though, they didn't look like Elders and they would get caught very easily. "We need robes." He said with a sigh.

Jenny rushed over to the trunk that sat in the corner of the room, she had stowed the robe she had used earlier in it. Opening the trunk she pulled out the golden velvet robe and placed it on. Cringing Henry Jr held his hand flat and silently called for the robe that was covering the dead Elder downstairs. Kevin's robe appeared on his form in a shower of orbs. Gracie also moved her hand and another robe appeared on her, it had belonged to her Uncle Leo.

Seeing they were all dressed Henry Jr stepped forward and flicked through the pages of the book. Henry Jr looked down at the page in the Book before looking to the girls. "Wait, if we do this The Elders will be able to sense us when we enter the portal."

Gracie nodded, they had forgotten about that. "What do we do?" She asked.

Jenny's eyes lit up, she rushed over to the back wall and wiped at the chalk drawing so that all of the links were broken. Coming back over to the book she flipped the pages and looked down at the spell before walking back over to her cousins. "Triqutra positions." She said holding her hands out. Henry Jr and Gracie did as they were told and stood at the correct points before taking a hold of Jenny's hands.

"The bond which was not to be done,

Give us the power to see it undone,

And turn back time to whence it was begun." A white ball of light appeared in the centre of the triqutra they had made and it grew until exploded covering the three witches and disappearing with them.

* * *

The bright white light faded leaving the three witches standing in the same position they had been before they had cast the spell. Looking around the room, Gracie frowned. They were still in the attic and by the looks of things nothing had changed meaning the spell hadn't worked. The young witchlighter opened her mouth to speak but she froze, dropping her brother and cousin's hands she turned and walked over to where the pile of boxes were. Getting closer she squatted down and gasped, running her hand over her Aunt Piper's writing.

"Gracie what are you doing?" Jenny asked as she and Henry Jr walked over.

"We're in the past." She told them standing up and turning round. "Look at the boxes."

"What about them?" Henry Jr asked. "They're the baby things."

"Grams." Jenny read aloud. "That's not baby things." She said looking at Henry Jr. She looked round the room, the attic was different, it was tidier. Spying a newspaper on the pink sofa she walked forward and picked it up, nearly tripping over the Elder robe she was wearing. "Oh my god we're in 2001!" She cried.

"Let me see that!" Henry Jr said snatching the paper from her hands. He read the date and threw the paper back down on Aunt Pearl's sofa. "Well this is fantastic!" he said sarcastically. "I thought your spell was meant to take us back so we could save our family."

Gracie frowned, there was something wrong. 2001 was causing a flashing red light to appear inside her head. Suddenly it hit her full force and it caused her to gasp again. "Oh my god! Aunt Prue dies in this year. What date is it?"

"Uh…" Jenny picked up the paper again. "May 17th."

"What the hell do we do?" Henry Jr asked. He looked to Jenny "Your spell either backfired big time or it brought us here for a reason."

"Did you hear that?" Gracie asked as she walked over towards the attic door.

"Where are you going?!" Jenny asked.

Gracie turned back round. "I think your spell brought us here for a reason so lets go." She said walking out of the attic.

Henry Jr and Jenny looked at each other before exiting the room quickly.

The three witches from the future paused on the stairs and peered over the banister at the scene that was taking place in front of them. They could see two women, one with dark hair, the other with a lighter shade and a man dressed in a white coat.

"Aunt Prue." Jenny whispered as she watched the female with the darkest hair shade.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said looking at the doctor.

Dr. Griffiths looked at her confused, none of this was making any sense what so ever. "They?" He asked.

Prue nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

Piper looked to Dr. Griffiths as he tried to take it all in, it didn't seem to be working.

Dr. Griffiths laughed. "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her."

Prue looked to Piper before looking back at him. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…" Prue paused.

Piper looked around slightly confused. "What?" She asked.

Prue also glanced around, something felt wrong. "I don't know," She told her sister. "I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" She called but there was no answer. "Phoebe are you there?"

Suddenly a tornado crashed through the front doors causing Pure and Piper to panic slightly. "Phoebe where are you?!" Prue yelled.

Gracie lifted her hands as she watched from the stairs, quickly Henry Jr and Jenny grabbed a hold of her.

"We can't do anything." Henry Jr told her. "It might screw everything up."

The tornado knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. There was a clap of thunder which caused the three from the future to jump slightly as the blue, grey demon appeared in the hallway.

Dr. Griffiths looked on in horror, this was not his wife's doing after all. "Dear god."

Prue quickly pushed herself up and saw Shax. "No!" She got up off the floor and pushed Dr. Griffiths the way of the attack.

The energy ball hit Prue and she went flying through the wall. Piper was next to get up, she ran over to see if her sister was alright but Shax's second energy ball hit her, sending her through the solid part of the wall Prue had just gone through.

Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths a sick grin on his face.

"Move." Jenny whispered. "If Shax sees us we're screwed. Nodding the other two quickly turned and followed Jenny back up the stairs to the attic.

Closing the attic door behind him Henry Jr leaned against it, breathing deeply. His whole body was shaking, they had just watched their eldest Aunt die. Something he would have rather gone his whole life without seeing. Looking at the girls he found they were just as shaken up as him, there had to be a reason Jenny's spell brought them here. To May 17th of all days.

Jenny rubbed her temples as she paced back and forth careful not to trip over the bottom of the long cloak she was wearing, she should have just jumped through the portal. She couldn't even remember what the spell she cast had been used for. She thought it had something to do with re-writing or re-winding time but at the current moment in time she wasn't so sure. She racked her brain for all of the useless knowledge she had picked up over the years, there had to be something that would help them and it must have had something to do with their Aunt's death.

Well; Prue died, they couldn't save her. Piper and Phoebe tried to bring her back, magic had deserted them. Moved on, met Paige…blah…Before Prue had died she had met the angel of death, they had found out who Cole really was, Piper and Leo had gotten married…blah… Hold up. Jenny rewound her thoughts and came to a stop. The Angel of Death.

The Angel of Deaths had a say in who died and who lived so to speak, they collected the souls on the lists they had and took them to the afterlife. They also had the power to stop a death if they worked with the Angels of Destiny. The Angels of Destiny were a little more higher up in the Angelic powers department. The Angels of Destiny helped people follow 'their path' and helped changed destiny when it all went wrong. Right now; Jenny, Henry and Gracie wanted to stop death and change their cousins' fate because it wasn't their destiny to die. So therefore, they should be able to get the two Angels on their side right?

Magic School…time travel…Uncle Leo.

"Guys." Jenny said turning to look at her cousins. "Do you remember that class on changing history and stuff?" She asked. Both Matthews-Mitchell witches nodded. "What was the thing Uncle Leo talked about? When you change a destiny and rewrite a death there's a thing that stays open until midnight."

Gracie looked at her cousin slightly confused. "The thing like the window of opportunity?" She asked. "After changing one destiny you have until midnight to change as many as you want?" She asked. "Without consequences and being taken away by the cleaners."

Jenny nodded her head smiling. "Yeah that's it!" She said with a grin. "Maybe my spell brought us back here so we'd know the right time to come back to after saving the future…" she paused. "I mean our present." She said getting herself confused.

"Jenny you can't really think that." Henry Jr said. "I mean really? After all this time the Powers-That-Be and the Angels of Death and Destiny want us to stop Aunt Prue's death? Maybe she was meant to die and your spell just backfired." Henry said. "I mean Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper and Mom tried so many times to bring her back and it never worked."

"Maybe they needed a stronger power." Jenny argued. "Maybe they had to wait until the world literally went to hell so that when it needed to be fixed we could just go right back to the start and start all over again."

"But," Gracie said a little unsure. "We don't know what that would do to our lives. To our future. If Aunt Prue lives, then maybe Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper won't meet our Mom. Maybe we won't even exist."

Jenny frowned. "Well, lets ask someone." She suggested. "I mean Uncle Leo and my Mom will arrive home and go strait to work on trying to heal Aunt Prue. So I'm guess we'll have about an hour before Mom and Aunt Piper decide to venture up here to the Book to go back in time right?" The other two nodded. "So that gives us plenty of time to contact an angel or two and get back to our own time."

Henry Jr sighed and nodded his head. "It's worth a shot." He said. He watched as Jenny walked over to the past version of the Book of Shadows, it was so much smaller than the version they were used to using.

Flicking through the pages, Jenny stopped and began to cast a spell. "Spirits of air, sand and sea,

Converge to set the Angel free,

In the wind I send this rhyme,

Bring death before me, before my time." Jenny chanted.

Henry Jr and Gracie linked hands and began to cast their own spell. "Children of the Three we summon thee, and call to us the Angel of Destiny."

The three young witches moved to stand beside each other, standing in front of the Book and the podium it sat on. The three of them watched as the Angel of Destiny appeared in a ball of gold light and the Angel of Death floated in on his usual black cloud.

"This had better be good." The Angel of Destiny said. "You are breaking a lot of rules summoning us here to the past."

The Angel of Death nodded his head. "Risking changing the future." He added.

"Well we want to change the future." Jenny stated looking at the two angels. "We tried to go back in time to stop the Manor from exploding and killing everyone. We can't stop Vivien and The Elders by ourselves, but my spell brought us back here."

"To May 17th." Henry Jr said calmly. "The day Aunt Prue died." The confused looks on the Angels' faces caused him to frown. "Want to explain that?" He asked.

"This was not meant to happen this way." The Angel of Destiny told them. "Destiny has been changing and we have been working over-time to try and fix it."

"What do you mean?" Gracie asked.

"The Elders were meant to fall from grace after Chris Perry was killed by Gideon. They were meant to fall at the same time as Leo Wyatt, turning evil. This battle with them was meant to take place then at the same time as the Ultimate Power, the Charmed Ones were meant to resurrect their dead sister and fight as the power of four, but they managed to do it themselves." The Angel of Destiny told them. "Prue wasn't brought back so everything spun out of control. This battle held off and it joined with the battle the new generation were meant to fight."

"The fight with Vivien." Jenny said.

The Angel of Destiny nodded her head. "Yes. You nine were meant to fight her and send her back to the past without having to worry about the Elders. You were meant to be born into a world where they did not exist."

"But," The Angel of Death said taking over. "Something happened and the prophecy changed. That's why you found two. The one that was meant to happen was the first one, and the second one you found included the fight with The Elders."

"Do you know how this happened?" Gracie asked.

"No." The Angel of Destiny replied. "We have tried to find out but we can't find anything anywhere. Ever since the battle with Christy we have tried to fix it, but we haven't been able to. The fight against The Elders is the Charmed Ones _real _final battle and until it happens the next three won't be able to receive the power."

"We can fix that right?" Henry Jr asked. "I mean what if we get the current Charmed Ones to cast the spell to get rid of the Elders and us nine will get rid of Vivien?"

"That could work." The Angel of Death said.

"Are we meant to save Aunt Prue?" Gracie asked. "I mean we were brought back here so it got us thinking. If we go back to our time, stop the family dying and then get rid of the Elders and Vivien will we be able to go back in time and save Aunt Prue?"

The Angel of Death nodded. "So long as you do it before the window closes."

"But, that attack took place at half eight." Jenny voiced. "That's not a lot of time."

Henry Jr looked at the girls. "We'll just have to do it. If we don't everything is screwed."

Gracie chewed her lip. "If we do this what happens to our Mom?" She asked. "Will she still meet her sisters? Will we even exist?"

The Angel of Destiny's eyes glazed over as she took a look. "It was your mother's destiny to meet her sisters and to become part of the power of three. She was needed to help fight Zanku and defeat the Triad and Christy. She was always meant to marry your father. If you succeed and save Prue, the world will be reset. Anyone outside the Magical Community will not remember anything. To them Prue's death will never have happened. But the Magical Community and the family will remember her death."

"Time will reset to four years after her death." The Angel of Death informed the three young witches. "When Wyatt, Chris and Letti were the only three. Although The Elders won't be killed then, she will be around for the fight against the Triad and The Ultimate Power. She will continue living her life with the family and will age with her sisters, remaining the Eldest."

"What about everything we've been through?" Henry Jr asked. "Kayla getting kidnapped and Bell dying."

"Magic was exposed, Inspector Dales dying in the process. If you so wish you may add it to the things you wish to change." The Angel of Destiny told them.

"Create a list of the extra things you want to change." The Angel of Death said. "Write them down and we will collect them just before Prue is saved."

"Remember, if The Elders and Vivien aren't stopped you're family won't be saved and we won't be able to do any more." The Angel of Destiny told them. "We will be waiting for your call. Good luck."

"What are we waiting for then?" Jenny asked looking at her cousins. "We've got a family to save."

Taking a hold of each other's hands Jenny began to cast the spell again, the white light surrounded the three and they disappeared from the Manor at the same time as the Angel of Death and Destiny. The Book of Shadows closed thanks to the magical wind just as the attic door opened, revealing Piper and Phoebe. Who were determined to get their sister back.

* * *

Feeling a chill in the room Mel quickly closed the book over and held onto the other bit of paper in her hand. Hearing a floorboard groan in protest behind her as some form of weight stepped on it, she spun round with her arms out. Caught in a stance much like her Aunt Phoebe had been when the demon who stole guardian angels had tried to kill her, Mel looked down to see the black handled silver blade sticking out of her flesh. Gasping she looked up into the face of her killer and winced, her eyes closing as the blade was pulled from her stomach. Using her free hand, her right hand, Mel touched the wound pulling her hand away to see her fingers tainted with thick red blood.

"Not who I wanted but it'll do."

Before Mel could do anything or say anything she fell to the floor, her left hand letting go of the small piece of white paper she had been holding onto. Mel lay gasping for a moment or two in silence, the familiar sound of orbs didn't bring her comfort like they used to. Instead of it being someone to rescue her, it in fact dropped off some of the murders.

"Lets go." Amy said taking her eyes off the young Halliwell and turning to look at her comrades.

"Why would we go with you?" One of The Elders asked.

Amy frowned in confusion as she watched the two golden cloaked figures lift their hoods down, there standing in front of her was a rather pissed off Henry Jr and Jenny. Hearing a gasp Amy turned her head and watched as Gracie sat crouched at Mel's side healing her wound.

"Where's Odin?" Amy asked.

"Hell." Henry informed her. "Where you should be." Moving his hand he orbed the bloody dagger in Amy's hand into her stomach. The young witch watched confused as flames began to gather at her feet. A painful scream escaped her lips as she was vanquished.

"She's a demon?!" Jenny yelled watching in confusion.

Henry Jr opened his mouth but found he couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

His heart stopped when he reached the attic, he stood frozen in the doorway as he watched the three golden cloaked figures. Two of them made their way over to where the third was, healing his baby sister. Stepping inside the room quickly, Chris threw his hand out knocking the two standing Elders off their feet and into the wall. He looked at the third Elder confusion on his face as she helped Mel sit back up.

"Oww…" Jenny groaned as she pushed herself up from Henry Jr. Throwing her hair back over her shoulders she glared at Chris. "Thanks."

"What the hell is going on?" Chris demanded as he stalked his way over to Mel and pulled her upwards and into his arms. "You three were downstairs. When did you get the robes?" He asked.

"Chris don't." Mel said softly. "I think it really is them. Gracie healed me." She said smiling at her youngest cousin.

"Look, long story short. Something went horribly wrong, the manor was destroyed killing everyone but us so we came back to save everyone. Got the timing slightly wrong but arrived in time to stop Mel from dying and we have until midnight to fix everything." Henry Jr said very quickly.

Hearing the floorboards groan Gracie looked over in the direction of the door and quickly threw her hand out, orbing the new arrival into the wall. The others jumped with fright as they watched Vivien appear and fall to the floor.

"What now?" Mel asked as she watched the hag stir slightly. She lifted her hands and flicked her fingers causing a small explosion to hit her.

"Keep her busy." Henry Jr said as he made his way to the door. "We're ending this right now." Turning back round quickly he looked at Mel. "You're gonna need those spells of yours." He said with a smile before rushing out of the room.

Jenny and Gracie quickly followed Henry Jr but they didn't get very far a flash of red light surrounded them and they found themselves sitting in the living room, the golden robes gone. Time had caught up with itself. The three looked at each other and broke off into different directions, Gracie headed to the sunroom, Jenny upstairs to get the others and take them to the attic and Henry Jr raced through to the kitchen.

Gracie reached the sunroom to watch her aunts and uncles and father being surrounded by Elders, she watched in horror as one of the Elders turned to face Leo and began to hit him with Elder bolts. Quickly the young witchlighter threw her hand out and orbed the Elder bolts back at their sender and watched in satisfaction as he exploded leaving a shower of orbs. Looking to the young Halliwell the other Elders quickly let go of the people they had been restraining and orbed out of harms way.

"Thank you." Leo said looking at Gracie with a smile.

"Any time, now come on." She said turning and leaving the room. With no time for arguing the others followed the youngest in the next generation.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" A golden cloaked Elder asked as he stood facing the three Charmed Ones. He looked at them all, he could see the pain and determination behind the tears in there eyes.

"Why do you have to kill our children?" Phoebe asked as tears gathered in her brown eyes.

"They were never meant to be." The Elder told them. "We have to stop them."

"Like hell you do." Piper spat flicking her fingers and trying to blow up the Elder. He didn't even flinch when the blast hit him. Frowning Piper dropped her hands back down to her sides as she tried to come up with a plan she watched as the Elder orbed a potion above the cooling pot, lifting her hands she froze it before it fell. A mix like that would react badly.

"Good…"

"Potion!" A male voice called. The girls watched in surprise as Henry Jr appeared at the door, the frozen potion bottle appearing in his hand. Quickly he tossed it, the vial hitting The Elder causing him to scream as the white flames danced around at his feet before swallowing him hole.

Henry Jr let out a breath of relief before rushing round and hugging the three sisters, they had done it. They had saved the family…the thud from upstairs caused him to frown…Henry grabbed hands and the four of them dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights.

Jenny winced as she watched the five take aim again, they were standing at their designated points, Merlin standing at the side coaching them on. Vivien had fallen to the floor again rolling around in discomfort as pain shot throughout her body. Hearing the shower of orbs caused the young cupid to turn away from the torture session, thankfully Henry Jr had arrived. Rushing over she took a hold of the Charmed Ones and moved them to stand beside Merlin.

"Henry get over here!" Wyatt commanded as he stood over with the others. They had been grouped in their sibling-threes. The next Charmed Ones, the Cupids and the Whitelighters.

Mel stood in between her brothers looking over the spell she had created, she had written it out another twice so that each three could have their own bit of paper. She still wasn't sure this was going to work. Looking at Vivien she watched confused as the hag pushed herself upwards, a blast escaped her hand and went through the five's force field. It was heading straight for Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Mel cried, she knew she wouldn't be able to freeze the blast.

Phoebe turned away from her sisters and watched in horror as the blast came towards her, before she had the chance to move out of the way a weight hit her and a blood chilling scream filled the air. Skye and Jenny grabbed a hold of Letti to keep her standing as they watched both Phoebe and Lionel fall to the floor. Shouts of angst filled the air as the other two knights rushed over to their fallen friend, taking the youngest of the three into his arms Sir Bediver smiled a heart breaking smile as he watched his friend's eyes close, there was nothing he could do. And just like the prophecy had said, one of the three faded, never to see home again.

Shakily Wyatt took the sheets of paper from Mel and handed them to Skye and Gracie, the youngest of the siblings would stand between the elder two holding the spell. Wrapping their arms around each other the witch lighters looked at Kayla for the nod. When they got it they began to cast the spell Mel had created.

"We the three born of light,

Call magic forces black and white." Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie chanted.

Vivien looked on in horror as she felt a strange tug inside her chest. This wasn't good. The Charmed Ones looked at their children wishing they could help but they were under strict instructions.

Shaken from watching Lionel fade away Letti took a deep breath and looked to her sisters, the three girls continued the spell and cast their own line. Letti's voice shook but she managed to cast it all the same. "We the three born of love,

Give good this helping shove."

Holding onto their sister's arms Wyatt and Chris looked down at the sheet and cast their line with Mel. "We the three born of power,

Call forth Halliwells in this darkened hour."

Vivien let out another yell as the flames got hotter. The others watched from the sidelines as bright orange flames surrounded Vivien, the lines of the pentagram that had been drawn on the floor around the hag glowed brightly as they prepared to keep the blast inside.

The next generation looked at the last line Mel had written down and began to cast together, in perfect unison. "Give us wings to speed our way,

Yesterday no longer shall see today!"

A blood curdling scream filled the air as the flames lapped at Vivien's form. Merlin lifted his hand a long with the five and they helped keep the blast inside the area. Vivien's screaming came to a climax and then suddenly the whole room began to shake, the flames suddenly died down leaving nothing but a pile of ash in the centre of the room. The room still shook however causing the others to frown in confusion. Merlin smiled at Piper and looked to the other family members before disappearing in a flash of white light, Sir Kay and Sir Bediver following him. The five who had been given their past life's powers also glowed, a bright ball which colour was the same as their element appeared above them before disappearing in a flash leaving them standing in the room with their own powers.

Mel looked around confused, her spell was getting rid of everyone, it was only meant to get rid of Vivien. Instead it was writing the present by getting rid of the past. Turning her head she watched through scared honey eyes as her Aunt Pure and Andy were surrounded by flashes of white light, they too disappeared from the attic leaving the family confused. The shaking continued and then stopped suddenly, the sound of chiming filled the air as the small clock in the corner began to chime in time with the Grandfather clock downstairs.

'_Ding'_…Henry Jr, Gracie and Jenny looked at each other.

'_Ding'_…The girls made their way to the Book of Shadows.

'_Ding'_…Henry Jr went over to Mel.

'_Ding'_…The others stared on in confusion.

'_Ding'_…Henry Jr got the second spell and walked over to the girls at the Book.

'_Ding'_…Piper asked what was going on.

'_Ding'_…Piper didn't get an answer.

'_Ding'_…Jenny stopped on the page with the spell to go back in time.

'_Ding'_…The three who had travelled to the past knew they could do this.

'_Ding'_…They had gotten the time wrong and their faces paled.

The clocks stopped chiming at ten pm. They had less than two hours to get rid of the Elders and go back in time to save Prudence Victoria Halliwell. This was it, the last chance they would ever get.

* * *

**Tada! That's the end of chapter 28. Gosh what a rush, so much happened in there. Well what do you think? Destiny has been spiralling out of control because the Charmed Ones never managed to bring back Prue...oh dear! Will the gang be able to save the world? Will they be able to stop the Elders and Bring back Prue? **

**It's killing me! I can't wait for you all to see what happens in Chapter 29, the end is near!!!!**

**Thanks for sticking by me and my story, please review and I hope to see you all next time. =)**

**D x**


	30. Accepting Destiny

I was going to wait and post this after Christmas but I didn't want to be that mean, so here's your Christmas present!

Oh gosh...this is it, the end is like here! After this you've only got the epilogue and that's 'Decode' finished! =( I am so sad and yet so happy at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N:** Well this chapter is basically the end, you'll find out what happens to the Halliwells and if they manage to save the world. It is packed with lots of good Charmed Action. I am really proud of this chapter because it took me forever to write, as you can tell due to the lack of update lol. I have tried to make sure everything makes sense and i know for a fact near and during the end of the chapter, you might be left confused but that's the point there. Life is a confusing thing, just think Chris Perry and you should be ok.

**A/N.P.S:** I've noticed a huge flaw in my story, well it's not that huge but it really annoyed me when I noticed. For all those who are confused, I've changed Mel's name from Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Melinda Patricia Halliwell and Charlotte Patricia Matthews-Mitchell, to Charlotte Prudence Matthews-Mitchell. I have no idea how it happened but it sorta did half way though the story, which is cool cause it means Prue and Paige are connected in a way. Sorry for the confusion and i guess i might go back and change it so it's the same all the way through the story, but right now I'm far too lazy!

Also thanks to all who voted in my poll, the result will be shared after the end of 'Decode' I am really excited to share it. Please remember to leave a review as I love hearing from my readers. Any Questions, please don't hesitate to email me. I _will_ reply. Thanks for sticking with the story this long! I really hope you stick around to see the end of it.

**Summary: **Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and still Kayla has yet to be found. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived and the gang are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure. Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to 'Living up to the Name.'

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Chapter 29- Accepting Destiny**

The Manor was silent, the eerie silence had fallen over all of the people who were inside the brilliant red walls. With protection charms covering the Halliwell household and the Magical Community laying low, the Halliwell family and their friends gathered in the living room to talk about the upcoming battle. That meant for the most part, sitting and listening to the three who had accidentally gone back to May 17th, 2001 and discovered something quite shocking. Victor, Sam, Kathryn, Mark, Billie, Fraser, Abby and J.D where the ones who had come back, Darryl and Danny had joined the others as well in the living room, they all sat looking lost for words as Henry Jr finished speaking.

The youngest of the three males in the family looked around chewing his lip as the shock filled eyes looked back at him. Unable to speak, Jenny and Gracie had sat together relying on him to tell their shocking and scary tale. The girls were scared, they didn't have a lot of time but yet they had to sit down and talk about_ everything_. They were going to need 110% to fix the world so they had to make sure everyone was on board.

No one knew what to say, they weren't sure how to even discuss this. Everyone showed some sort of emotion on their face, everyone but Piper. The eldest living sister sat with a blank expression on her face, her eyes focusing on the mirror above the fireplace. What had her life become? All these years she had tried to get her older sister back and magic had denied her that right, she had been told all along that Prue was meant to die on the day she did, that she could _never_ come back. And now, her nephew had told her, had told the family, that they had been told that they could bring Prue back but this would be their last chance and that the Charmed Ones _real_ final battle was coming.

She didn't understand, how had she been able to live her life without realising that her destiny as a Charmed One had yet to be fulfilled, at the time of Billie and Christy, she had been a witch for eight years. She should have known something was off, but she was just so happy to have Leo back, to be with her sons, sisters, brother-in-laws and niece that it slipped her mind. She had believed the Angel of Destiny and now, her whole family was paying for her naive thinking. Was it really _that_ wrong to want a normal life? Deep in her heart she wanted her big sister back, she wanted Prue back in her life but how much would that screw everything else up? Could they really trust the Angels? They were meant to be a neutral party which told her to trust them, but then again so had The Elders. Looking at the clock caused her to groan inwardly. They were running out of 'thinking time'.

Phoebe, who was sat beside Kathryn and her husband leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face, it had been such a long past few days. In fact it had been a very long year. Finally everything was coming to a close and it was scaring her. She couldn't believe that after all of these years thinking her destiny as a Charmed One had been fulfilled she had found out that it in fact hadn't, there was one more battle for them.

Phoebe wanted to scream at her grandmother, she had gotten so angry when Mel had given away her powers. She had been horrible to Wyatt, Chris and Mel and she wouldn't have been able to perform the ceremony because Phoebe and her sisters had one last battle to take part in. She had been shocked to find out that her daughter had gone back to the past with her cousins to save them all, time travel seemed to be a reappearing occurrence in her life as did saving the future. It was still surreal to think that if everything had played out right Prue would have been there with them during what they had faced that year when Billie came into their lives. She would have been there for the birth of Letti, Leo having to leave, trying to carry on with their lives while pretending to be dead, she would have been at Paige's wedding, her own wedding, she would have stood beside them and fought Billie and Christy with them and have gotten to see all who had come back from the past or the future to help. Prue would have been at all of the important moments in the family's life. Phoebe had been delighted to hear that they might be able to get Prue back, but also it had scared her. Looking over at her little sister caused Phoebe's eyes to water, Paige was the reason she was scared. If they saved Prue would that mean that they would be double-crossed and have Paige taken away from them? As much as she loved Prue, Phoebe also loved Paige. They were sisters and she was not giving one sister up to gain another.

What Paige didn't understand was how the world could have let Destiny get so screwed up. There were Angels of Destiny for a reason, they were meant to make sure everything ran smoothly. But then there was the problem of The Elders, maybe they couldn't do anything to change it because The Elders' magic wouldn't let them. Those golden cloaked idiots were a bit stuck up their own backsides, thinking they were just the bees-knees in the Magical Community. Paige knew her sisters wanted to go and get Prue back, she just didn't understand why they weren't jumping at the chance. The youngest sister had fully expected her sisters to jump into action before her son had even finished talking, she didn't picture them sitting in silence trying to make their minds up. Paige had so desperately wanted to meet Prue, had wanted her in her life and at this very moment in time she felt more excited than her sisters. She just didn't understand why they were so scared, maybe it was because they had been longing for it so long and had created scenarios up in their heads that they feared the real thing wouldn't be as good as their dreams.

Seeing no one had made a move to say anything, Paige was the first to speak. "I think we should do it." She said softly. "I think that we should get rid of The Elders and fix everything while we're at it." Paige looked at Phoebe and Piper. "I think it's the right thing to do." Phoebe looked up at her youngest sister, a worried look on her face. "You were meant to meet me and I don't plan on going anywhere so lets do it. Lets bring back Prue."

"We've been double crossed before." Phoebe said softly. "And I know that we've probably got nothing to worry about, but Paige…" Phoebe looked at her with watery eyes. "I really don't want to loose you. I don't want to risk not knowing you and Prue wouldn't want us to bring her back at your expense."

Wyatt glanced over at the clock, it was coming up for quarter past ten, they had to make a move. Walking over to the coffee table, he took a seat on it and took a hold of his mother's hands. "What do you think?" He asked.

Piper looked down at her hands, safely being held by her eldest son's. "I don't know." She said quietly, looking back up at her son. "I've wanted this so bad but now it's here…I'm not sure what to do."

"You always told us to go after our dreams Mom." Chris said with a small smile as he stood next to Ebony. "You always told us to follow our dreams and that we'd kick ourselves if we never gave it a shot."

"If we were left wondering 'what if' for the rest of our lives." Mel added smiling. She looked around to see that no one had noticed her quick dash into the living room.

Wyatt smirked at his siblings and turned back to his mother. "How about you follow your own advice for a change. If something happens we can always go back and fix it." He looked over at his Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Henry Jr and the Twitches. "Besides I think all of us would notice if the Matthews-Mitchell gang were missing."

Piper laughed a little and took her hands out of Wyatt's as he stood up, she turned and looked at Phoebe and Paige. "What do you two think?"

Paige stood from her seat and walked over, taking a seat in the spot Leo had been sitting moments ago. Following his son-in-law's idea Victor also stood making room for Phoebe on the sofa. The middle Charmed sister got up and walked over, taking a seat on the other side of Piper.

"I think it's about time we retired." Phoebe said with a small smile.

Paige nodded her head. "We've had our go. I think we deserve a rest and Prue to keep us company."

Piper held her hands flat and both her sisters took a hold of them and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Piper looked at her sisters with a watery smile. "Forever Charmed." She said causing both of them to smile.

"Forever Charmed." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Look out world here comes the power of four!" Paige said with a wink causing everyone to laugh.

Kayla turned quickly and looked at the clock, she stood up and made her way over to the sunroom so she could reach the kitchen. "Less than two hours guys." She said with a smile grabbing Mel and Bell taking them away with her.

Ebony smiled and walked over to Jenny, Henry Jr and Gracie, she hugged them before exiting the room with Letti. The girls went after Bell, Kayla and Mel to help them in the kitchen they had potions to finish off.

Victor and Sam looked at the sisters, both of them were swelling with pride. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Victor asked. He loved the idea of Prue coming back but he was also terrified at the thought of loosing Paige, she was like another daughter to him.

Piper nodded her head. "Yes." She replied. "More than sure."

Leo looked at his sons. "Boys come help me research the window, I want to make sure we know everything." Wyatt and Chris nodded their heads and went to stand over by their father.

"The three who went back in time are with us." Phoebe announced.

"Me and Henry will go check on the community and bring you back something to help with the love." Coop said placing his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"We got the crystals and protecting the manor." Jason said indicating to himself, Dylan and J.D

"We've got the emergency potions in case the spell goes wrong." Billie said indicating to herself, Charlie and Skye.

Piper smiled. "The rest of you make yourself useful to anyone who needs the help. Everyone meet in the attic at quarter to 11." She said. Everyone waited a beat before disappearing off to do their own thing.

* * *

Sage paced back and forth as he walked the heavens, all around him Elders were getting prepared for the final attack. Vivien had failed them, she had been killed in the Halliwell Manor. What The Elder didn't understand was how the Halliwells had been ready for their attack, they had been able to kill off or frighten then the group he had sent down to Earth. This did not sit well with The Elder. The Halliwell children were never meant to exist, they had been stupid to think that at one point they could. They had kept Wyatt around because he was the Twice-Blessed, then they had allowed Chris' birth because he had changed the future and saved it. They had allowed Letti's birth because Phoebe needed a daughter in her life to continue fighting. Paige's son had been the third and final male in the line, then it had just continued from there. They should have gotten rid of them while they were little. They had tried twice but failed, the Charmed Ones stopped them or the children did. The only choice Sage had was to use memory dust and hope they never found out. They had waited so long for the moment when the Halliwell line would be destroyed, but it was still so faraway, they tried to reach it but the moment kept slipping from their grasp.

Not any more would it leave them. Sage knew no one would be able to warn the Halliwells of the upcoming attack. The last of the traitors had been killed, all except Sandra and Kevin. Sage hoped to use them as leverage against the Charmed Ones. After all those two Elders had stuck by them through everything, they were almost like family. Sage hated how Kevin and Sandra went on about the greater-good, they knew nothing about it. They were getting rid of the Halliwells for the greater-good. There would be enough witches to keep evil at bay and to help the newer generations to come. The Halliwells couldn't be part of the new world because they brought death with them, many innocent people died while in their so called care.

It was nearing eleven on Earth and when the clock stuck the hour, it was going to be the Halliwell's final one.

* * *

She frowned in confusion as she was lead by the hand up the stairs towards Mel's bedroom. The eldest of the two girls was taken inside her little cousin's room and forced to stand inside while the other girl closed the door over. Ebony turned round to look at Letti, she didn't have to be an empath to know she was hurting, she could see the dull look behind her normally bright eyes. Watching Lionel die must have been hard for her, even though they hadn't known each other that long there had been something there. People thought that love at first site normally happened in the movies, it didn't exist in real life, that there were no happy endings. Being with the Halliwells had proved her once sheep-like way of thinking. They faced monsters everyday, killed the bad guys saved the good ones, sometimes lost themselves but the determination to be happy, to be safe kept them going.

All the time Kayla was in the Underworld, when she managed to go and visit her after Leon and Barbus had left Ebony would sit with her and listen to the tales of the witches, of the family who were one of the strongest she had ever heard of. Ebony thought back to the unchanged future, to the stories Bianca had told her when she had been alive, she understood her sister's reasons for falling in love with Chris. He was her hope, her protection. Looking at Bell and Chris today Ebony knew that Chris and Bianca never had that kind of relationship, there was so much more to Bell and Chris'. They were each others hope, protection, soul mate, best friend…the list went on.

She hadn't known Letti and Lionel that long but she could see in the way that they looked at each other that there was something, they way they talked to each other…even though she knew for a fact that Letti would deny it, there was something… There was _always_ something there.

"Ebony what are we doing up here?" Letti asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, she needed to go and do something, if she stayed her she would be forced to think, forced to feel.

Ebony looked at the young half-cupid. "It's ok," She said softly. "It's ok to cry."

The tears grew larger but she refused to let them fall. she couldn't cry over Lionel, he had broken up with her. Told her that it just wasn't working, there was nothing between them. "Why?" Letti asked. "Why should I cry? I mean he broke up with me, we dated for all the wrong reasons." She told the phoenix.

Ebony looked at Letti for a moment before speaking. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe he thought he would be the one to die so he broke up with you to save you some pain?"

Letti looked at Ebony confused. "What?"

"We all knew one of the knights or Merlin wouldn't be going back home and he was the only one with a commitment."

"Commitment?" Letti asked. "I wouldn't call it that." She sank down to sit on Mel's bed. "I'd call it a stupid girl falling in love with someone she never knew."

Ebony smiled a little. "So you admit you were in love with him?" She asked.

Letti looked up as a few tears managed to break free and began to roll down her cheeks, she shrugged. "I think I could have loved him."

Ebony walked over and took a seat beside the cupid pulling her into a hug. "You might meet his present self." She said with a small smile.

Letti laughed as she held onto Ebony, pulling away she smiled in thanks before wiping at her eyes. Just like everyone else in her family she had the talent to hide her true feelings. She knew that she didn't have time to break down right now, she could leave that for when they saved the world and brought back Prue. Getting up Letti took a hold of Ebony's hand and pulled her from the room, off to help the others.

* * *

Reading over the text once again the youngest Halliwell brother's mind went into overdrive as he thought about all of the things the family could change. Bringing back Prue would be amazing, it really would be the best thing for his mother and aunts, he knew they needed each other now more than ever because Prue had been down on Earth helping them fight. To go without her, would be like quitting smoking cold turkey, nearly impossible. There were so many things he wished he could take back but he knew they had to be careful, they weren't allowed to change the world too much or they really would be screwed.

Placing the book down on the table in front of him Chris called his father and brother over to have a look, he had found the book containing the passage on windows of opportunity. It turned out there were more than one kind, but they all had the same principle. Time limit to decide what was going to happen, once the time limit ran out it was hard to find another window or to change what had already taken place. Basically you had to know what you wanted and go after it with plenty of time. Chris looked over his shoulder as the two men appeared behind him. He moved the book slightly so Wyatt and Leo could both read it. Once Leo had finished he placed his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"So the Angels told the guys the truth then?" Chris asked.

Leo nodded his head. "It would appear so."

Wyatt looked up from the book. "What are we going to change?" He asked. "I mean we have so much that we could fix…"

"But we need to be careful we don't over do it." Chris interrupted his brother, causing Wyatt to nod. "I do have an idea though."

"Really?" Leo asked as he picked up the book and closed it over.

Chris nodded. "I think that we should stop Kayla being kidnapped." He said causing both his brother and father to look at him in surprise. Henry Jr had told them they couldn't change that. "What I mean is," Chris continued. "Well, after that we kinda got exposed as witches, Inspector Dales died, Amy went crazy…"

"Bell died." Wyatt added softly.

Chris nodded. "Maybe we could find away to change at least some of that, so the innocents don't get hurt."

Leo smiled. "It's a noble suggestion but I really don't know if we'll be able to do anything about it."

Wyatt glanced at his watch. "We'd better get back before Mom kills us."

* * *

Jenny looked up from the piece of paper her mother had been writing on, she was so scared, the young girl took it in her hands and read it over. This was the list they were going to give to the Angel of Destiny. That way she and the Angel of Death would know exactly what to change. Chris, Wyatt and Leo had been back for about five minuets and had told them Chris' idea. Jenny had added it to the list changing the wording slightly, that way she thought the Angels might have been able to find a way around it. Hearing her Aunt walk back into the room caused her to stand. Phoebe also rose from the spot beside her and watched as her sisters walked into the room with the others behind them.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Piper said loudly as she walked in.

The others, the ones who were staying behind gathered watching as the Charmed Ones got ready to depart. Kayla, Bell and Mel handed them potions explaining what each one did in case they needed a little magical assist while in the past. Coop gave Phoebe a cupid ring, one that would help with the spell so that it focused on the girls love for their fallen sister. The husbands and other family members bid farewell to each sister, telling them how much they loved them and that they would see them soon and of course begging them to be careful.

The next Generation were ready for the attack in the Manor, they knew some Elders would be showing up soon and they had a signal for when the girls were ready to go back in time to save Prue. Bidding their final farewell, the Charmed sisters held onto each other's hands, Paige in the middle.

"Ready girls?" Paige asked for a smile.

"More than ready." Piper replied. The cloud of orbs surrounded them and the three Charmed Ones disappeared leaving their family standing in the attic. No sooner had they left, had a shower of orbs reappeared dropping off the evil Elders.

"Places people!" Wyatt called as the rest of them broke off, leaving Chris, Mel and Wyatt in the attic with their father and Jason.

* * *

Sage watched with a triumphant smile as the Elders arrived in the Halliwell Manor. He watched through a crystal, one Barbus had acquired during his time in the world of the living. A grin broke out on Sage's face as he watched Billie being thrown down the stairs thanks to a set of Elder bolts, the smile faded a little when he saw J.D rush forward to help her. Thankfully the young whitelighter was orbed through the wall, stopping him from healing Billie. The image flashed and Sage watched as Wyatt pulled Excalibur from the chest of one Elder while Melinda, Chris and Leo killed the other ones who kept orbing into the attic. Stupid Halliwells had thought the magic which surrounded that attic was strong enough to keep the Elders out. How wrong they were. Grinning the image changed again and Henry Jr could be seen healing young Scarlett after she had been stabbed by an athame. The Elders were playing like demons, it was fantastic.

Turning his head Sage looked over to where Sandra and Kevin were shackled to a pillar, their magic wasn't strong enough to break free of the enchantment. "Look at your precious Halliwells." He sneered. "Not so great now are they?"

"I think we're pretty great." A voice said causing Sage to whirl round after seeing the two tied up Elders smile.

"Don't you?" Paige asked, continuing.

"We're fantastic." Piper said with a smirk as she raised her hands and flicked her fingers. The blast caught Sage and sent him to the floor.

Phoebe dropped her hold on Paige's hand and rushed over to where Kevin and Sandra were being held. Pulling a potion from her pocket she took aim. Looking up at her friends she offered them a smile. "Look away." She instructed.

The two Elders did as they were told and turned their heads, closing their eyes over. Phoebe threw the potion and watched with a satisfied smile as the chains disappeared leaving Kevin and Sandra unharmed. They were truly good, if they hadn't been the potion would have killed them.

"Piper!" Paige called as she watched her sister being hit with an Elder bolt. It caught the eldest sister in the shoulder and threw her to the floor.

"Help her and say your spell." Sandra told Phoebe. "We'll keep Sage busy."

Phoebe nodded her head and rushed over to where Paige and dropped to her knees to heal Piper, thankfully she was awake making Paige's job a little more simpler. Phoebe got down on her knees on the other side of Piper and watched as Kevin and Sandra began firing their own Elder bolts at Sage. Sage quickly raised his hands and let his Elder bolts hit against Sandra's and Kevin's. Sparks flew around the room reminding Paige of when Leo had gone crazy in the attic after Chris Perry died before getting home to the future.

"Ok Ow!" Piper commented as Paige finished healing her.

"You've had worse." Paige said as she pulled the spell from her pocket. "Ready?" Her sisters nodded.

From where they were sitting on the white floor the sisters held onto each other and cast the spell that would officially end their career as the Charmed Ones. "Hear these words, hear our rhyme.

Reaching out through space and time,

The Warren line gather for assistance

Erase this evil from all existence!" The sisters chanted. Sage's Elder bolts stopped causing Sandra and Kevin to lower their hands.

A painful scream filled the air as the leader of the tainted Elders bubbled up before exploding leaving a shower of blue and white orbs and then disappearing into nothing. Hearing more screaming the girls and the two Elders looked at the crystal ball and watched as the Elders who had arrived at the manor disappeared just as Sage had done. The Charmed Ones had done it, thanks to Mel's spell.

"I can't believe you did it." Sandra said with a smile. "I thought he would be stuck ruling for eternity."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks for having so much faith in us."

"Paige send the message to Gracie." Piper said as they stood up getting into the triqutra position. She looked to the Elders. "Go to the Manor and tell them we sent you."

Paige opened her eyes. "Ok lets go." She said with a smile.

Piper gripped onto her sisters' hands tightly as she began to cast the spell. "The bond which was not to be done,

Give us the power to see it undone,

And turn back time to whence it was begun." The ball of white light appeared and then disappeared taking the Charmed Ones with it.

Kevin looked to Sandra, a new feeling of hope growing inside him. Looking upwards both Elders disappeared in a cluster of orbs to lend a hand to the witches down on earth and to tell them of the Charmed Ones success.

* * *

Wyatt's climb to the attic was a slow one, he was aching all over after being thrown around by Elders but there was one place that ached more than the areas that were covered in fresh bruises. It was his heart. The two Halliwell brothers had come up with a plan and then had told their cousins and sister, of course all of the Halliwells had agreed as had every other good witch in the house. They had wanted to keep the secret between the next Generation but of course Jason and Dylan found out which led to Ebony knowing and then the adults. The only two people who didn't know what was going on where the two people it concerned. Looking at the wall as he made his way up the stairs caused Wyatt to sigh he had seen a collection of photos much like this one during his little trip to the future. The only difference was that they were photos of his life, the life he had with Kayla.

They were meant to get married, meant to have their own house and have three beautiful children. They were meant to be happy. Wyatt only hopped that this plan would work, that everything would go back to normal so he got his happy ending. The thought of having to go through life without his children and Kayla was a scary one. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to do it. His life was beginning to map out in front of him. Growing up he had watched his Mom and Dad with a secret admiration for what they had both been through and how their love had only grown stronger over the years, he had hopped that he would find someone for him like that. And he had. He had secretly known his whole life and he had hopped he would end up with Kayla and he did.

He couldn't wait; waking up every morning with her by his side for the rest of his life, taking it in turns to get up in the middle of the night to stop the crying, the sound of little feet rushing into the room on a Saturday morning, the first time they used their powers, teaching them how to ride a bike, the first day of school, protecting them from demons…it was those thoughts that helped Wyatt remain calm, they were the things that pushed him towards the attic. Finally he reached the stairs that led to the room that was filled with everyone he loved. Taking a deep breath he climbed them and reached the attic door, catching the end of Jenny's spell.

"In the wind I send this rhyme,

Bring death before me, before my time." Jenny finished casting. She looked up from the book and stepped round the front of it with Gracie, they watched with the others as The Angel of Destiny and The Angel of Death appeared.

"It is good to see you again." The Angel of Destiny said with a smile. "Well done for vanquishing The Elders."

Just at that moment the shower of blue and white orbs arrived, dropping off the two slightly battered Elders. Kevin and Sandra smiled warmly and Leo walked over to speak with them, also hoping he would be able to heal their wounds. The Angels looked at The Elders, sensing they were the good ones, they turned back to the young witches before them. They had to get work if they wanted this to work.

"Do you have it?" The Angel of Death asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head and stepped forward handing the Angel dressed in black the piece of paper the family had been working on. The two Angels read it over and nodded their heads, they would be able to do all of this once the Charmed Ones had saved their sister. Looking around the room the Angel of Death spoke. "You do realise we will need to take Bell and Kayla now." he said softly.

The two girls who's name had been mentioned looked at the Angels confused. Why had they been mentioned, where were they being taken?

"Yes." Wyatt said softly his voice beginning to break already as he moved away from the door.

Kayla hadn't even realised he was there. She looked around the room, frowning when no one else would look at her. Their eyes had all fallen downwards. Kayla watched as Wyatt walked over to her, his ice blue eyes filled with unshed tears. She frowned in confusion as he took a hold of her hands.

"Wy?" She said softly.

Wyatt sniffed slightly. "This is the only way." He said softly. "I promise it'll be fixed. We'll be together again."

"What?" Kayla asked confused.

Bell's heart was beating furiously in her chest as she too looked around to see no one looking at her or Kayla, hell even Chris was looking down at his feet. Bell shook her head slowly, they were sending her and Kayla back so they could protect them. The thought of leaving scared Bell, they were sending her back to the afterlife so that they could be saved, so that neither of them would have to go through what they did. Bell saw the point of saving Kayla, but there was no need to save her. There was no point, she had to die when she did, otherwise Kayla wouldn't be standing here right now. Chris' eyes met hers and it caused the tears to escape her eyes.

Bell shook her head again as Chris walked over to her. "No, you can't be serious!" She said loudly. "We're here with you now, you don't need to…"

"We _have_ to." Chris cut her off. "You didn't deserve this and by saving you, we'll save Amy and Inspector Dales." Chris took a hold of Bell and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"You can't do this." Bell sobbed into Chris' chest.

Kayla shook her head as Wyatt looked at her, she watched him and expected him to say something, instead he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Trying to show her how much he loved her with that one action. Pulling away they both found the tears had leaked from his eyes and had rolled down his cheeks, one tear landing on Kayla's cheek. She had to make this as easy as possible, she knew it was killing everyone in the room. She tried to stop crying but the tears just increased.

"I love you." Wyatt said as he hugged his fiancée tightly.

"I love you too." Kayla said sadly as she pulled back from him. Kayla took a deep breath trying to slow her tears.

She never thought falling in love would be this hard, she had hopped to find her prince charming and live her happily ever after, she nearly laughed. Life was anything but a fairytale. She looked at Wyatt and saw the determination behind his sad blue eyes, she knew she could trust him, he would never give her up, he'd fight for her. Parting was such sweet sorrow, wise words that she hated right now. Hearing the floorboard creak behind her Kayla turned away from Wyatt, hating it as she did so. She embraced her mother as she walked over, she held onto her tightly and placed her head down in the space between her head and shoulder. Kayla had met two of her children, she knew she was going to get married. All she had to do was hold on just a little longer, but that was easier said than done.

"Sweetie." Mark said walking forward to see his daughter as she broke away from Chris. "This really is for the best, you'll see us in no time at all."

Bell looked at her father and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. The thought of leaving everyone again scared her, what if she didn't come back? She couldn't go on watching from the afterlife watching as everyone she loved went on with their lives. Pulling back from her father she saw the pain and fear behind his eyes, he had already lost her once before and he had lost her mother, but yet she was able to keep fighting. Bell wished she could be as brave and as strong as her father. She couldn't stop herself, she hugged her father again before she turned and latched onto Chris. She could feel the witch lighter's heart beating against his chest, the quiet sobs his heart was making, while he stood trying to be strong on the outside. She couldn't do this to him again, she couldn't just leave him.

"You'll be able to come back happy." Kathryn said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Kayla said looking at her mother in shock.

"We have to go." The Angel of Death said softly. He stepped forward and took a hold of Bell and Kayla. The two girls watched as everyone smiled at them sadly, when you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Kayla and Bell linked hands as the three of them disappeared in a black smoky cloud leaving the spot they had been standing empty.

"You are sure you want this?" The Angel of Destiny asked. Nodding heads filled the room, the angel's eyes fell on Mel. "Even you Melinda?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied causing the others to look at her strangely.

"Mel?" Leo asked confused. "What is she talking about?"

Time to face the music, Mel knew she would get caught out eventually. She had snuck out of the living room unnoticed to arrive back in time to hear her brothers talking to her mother. She had added her two cents and no one had noticed she had even left the room. She had gone to the attic and cast the spell to talk to the angel of destiny, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach…

"I'm not going to be half-whitelighter anymore." Mel said softly.

"What?" Wyatt asked looking at his baby sister. "Why?"

"When time is reset, it'll go back to the day dad fell from grace and this time around with Prue alive he won't become a whitelighter again. He'll stay mortal."

"Meaning you'll just be a witch." Skye said softly.

"What?" Leo said turning to look at the Angel of Destiny. "How?"

"You were needed because Prue was never resurrected, you were needed to be the fourth power." The angel said softly. "You are very brave Melinda." She said with a sad smile. Waving her hand the young witchlighter disappeared in a shower of golden lights.

"Where are you taking her?!" Charlie shouted.

"She no longer exists in this world." The Angel said. "None of you will." With that she turned and disappeared in a ball of golden lights.

"Wyatt." Chris said looking at his brother desperately. "You can't, we can't let her do that."

Wyatt shook his head and turned away from the spot he was standing on and walked over to the window. He looked outside as the tears began to form, he hopped the World thanked them for this, they owed them big time. "We have to."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the land, sparkles filled the air as the sun's light hit the objects, the land looked like a giant diamond. The bright white light began to dull, the outline of three people appeared as the light died. Once it had disappeared completely the three Charmed Ones found themselves standing in a winter wonderland, not the place they intended to go to. Looking around confused the girls wondered where on earth they were and why they had been dropped off in such a snowy place without the proper gear. Huddling together they each began to complain about being brought to the wrong place. They did not have time to have a little trip throughout the universe or wherever the hell it was they had been so quaintly dropped off.

"N-Nice spell P-Piper." Paige said as her teeth chattered in the bitter air.

"J-Jenny gave it to me." Piper told her sisters. "So don't blame m-me."

"It w-worked for them the first time." Phoebe defended. The middle Charmed One looked around incredibly confused and pissed off. "Where the h-heck are we?" She asked. "It kinda reminds me of the inside of that I-ice cream truck."

Piper groaned as memories came flooding back to her. "Well let's j-just hope it's not. I have never looked at an ice cream truck in the same way. I-I always used to get really freaked out when Wyatt and Chris begged for one. Thankfully Mel didn't like the stuff."

"Ice c-cream truck?" Paige asked. "You fight demons everyday and you're afraid of an ice cream truck?" She tried to hold in her laugh, but a light giggle escaped her lips.

Phoebe looked at Piper. "I g-guess we never told her that story." She said. "Paige, it was an ice cream truck that abducted d-demonic children. It was anything but funny. We were nearly killed by a bunch of demonic eleven year olds."

That however didn't help the situation at all as Paige found herself crying with laughter, her sisters, two thirds of the mighty Charmed Ones were nearly killed by eleven year olds. Maybe this had been the reason they hadn't told her the story. Piper and Phoebe knew Paige would laugh at them, heck even they laughed sometimes when they thought back on it.

"C-can it." Piper said looking at Paige with a glare. Looking around the eldest sister's brow furrowed. Why were they stuck in a winter wonderland, freezing their tails off. Hearing a strange sound Piper turned her head to the left to watch Phoebe bounce up and down rubbing at her arms frantically. "Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"T-trying to keep warm!" Phoebe whined. "I thought we were meant to be going back in time to save Prue." She said. "N-not visit Santa!"

"W-well I don't know why we're here." Piper said trying to keep herself calm. They really, really, really didn't have time for this.

"Ok we need warm clothes." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes and tried to come up with a spell.

Sensing warmth and something good, Paige turned her head to look over her shoulder, her long dark locks swished through the ice cold air as she did so. The youngest of the three sisters turned all the way round as a noise filled her ears. With her arms wrapped around herself she began to rub the bare skin of her arms as jack frost nibbled away at her. The crunching of snow caused her to frown in confusion, she couldn't see anything. Just hear it and feel it, it felt nice, it felt safe and warm. She could hear Piper and Phoebe bickering in the background, she was going to turn round and tell them to shut up but she saw someone, which caused her to stand perfectly still and watch.

A young girl came through the snow covered trees, she was dressed in a green coloured jacket, light blue jeans and little snow boots, a cream coloured hat on top her head, scarf and gloves that matched covered her neck and hands. The little girl kept running, she looked to be running away from something but there was no fear, instead she was smiling. Perhaps she was playing a game. Paige looked over her shoulder, to she if the little girl was running towards someone. Seeing no one but herself and her sisters, who had now fallen silent, Paige turned back round and watched the little girl.

Paige looked down as a navy blue thick, smart jacket appeared on her cold form. Navy blue gloves and a scarf joined it and she instantly felt the heat come rushing back into her body.

"Who is t-that?" Phoebe asked as she stood on one side of Paige still trying to keep herself warm. She was now dressed in a red coloured jacket, the same style as Paige's but she was wearing black coloured accessories and a hat sat on top her head. Phoebe always complained about having cold ears.

The little girl neared them, her eyes bright as she smiled widely. Her sweet laughter filled the air causing the sisters to smile, she was cute. She drew nearer and Paige found herself gasping, unable to stop the noise escaping her lips and sounding in the cold air, she knew exactly who the little girl was. The hair colour, the clothes, the smile, the laugh and the eyes. Paige Matthews-Mitchell was looking at a younger version of herself.

"Paige?" Piper asked hoping her sister was alright. She waited for an answer and placed her hands in the deep pockets of her brown coloured jacket. Though her hands were covered by a cream coloured set of gloves they were still cold.

"It's me." Paige whispered quietly. "That's me." She said smiling brightly and louder.

Piper and Phoebe watched in wonder as the smaller version of Paige played in the snow, she had stopped running and had fallen onto her back. Both elder sisters had wanted to rush forward to help her, but they stopped hearing the giggles escaping the young girl's lips. Little Paige was moving her hands and legs making a snow angel. Piper and Phoebe hadn't seen Paige at the age the little girl was, the few photos that Paige had after her adoptive-parents died where ones when she was a teenager, the ones before her teen years had become lost, misplaced and no one knew where they were.

"You were so cute." Phoebe said smiling brightly, causing the Paige next to her to blush slightly.

"Thanks." Paige said with a smile.

"Any idea where we are then?" Piper asked. "Since it is you we're watching."

Paige shook her head, nothing was springing to mind. She watched as the little girl stopped moving her hands and legs, she carefully pushed herself up and hopped out of the snow angel careful not to damage it. Paige didn't remember going anywhere with snow. It didn't surprise her, she looked to be about six years old.

Little Paige smiled, looking down at her work with pride. She had made a pretty good snow angel, much better than the one her Dad had made earlier. Hearing the soft sound of snow crunching Little Paige smiled and turned round to see a figure walking towards her. "You're here!" She called rushing over to where a snow covered log sat.

The three older females watched in confusion, they couldn't see anyone. Looking around they saw a figure walking closer, their brows furrowed in confusion. The figure walked closer to Little Paige and Piper lifted her hands ready to freeze just in case it was someone who wished the younger version of her sister harm.

Paige watched Piper, touched by the gesture but she was pretty sure the new comer didn't wish her younger self any harm, after all she had called out to whoever it was. Watching they saw a golden glow appear around the figure as they took a seat on the snow covered log, when the light disappeared the three older girls let out a sudden gasp. There sitting in front of Little Paige was Patty, the girls' mother.

"Mom." Phoebe whispered as she watched Little Paige walk over and stop in front of the spot where their mother had taken a seat.

"You came." Little Paige smiled brightly, Piper and Phoebe were reminded of Prue when they looked at her. "I thought I was going to miss you. We're going back home tomorrow." She told Patty.

"I would never let you leave without saying goodbye." Patty smiled at the young girl warmly. The spirit was dressed in warm winter clothing, clearly to fit in with the weather around her.

Little Paige smiled at the woman. "Will you come visit me when I go back home?" She asked, her voice filled with child-like innocence.

Patty looked at the little girl sadly and shook her head causing her brown curls to bounce. "I'm afraid I can't sweetie. I'm not meant to come and visit you. I only do it because you're my best friend and I love you very much."

Little Paige looked sad. "Will you get in trouble?" She asked.

Patty shook her head. "Not out here, the others can't see me away from the place you live so I can come visit you here as much as I want." Patty smiled.

"Well I'll just stay here!" Little Paige announced smiling at Patty brightly.

The three on lookers laughed lightly as they watched Patty and Little Paige, interact. It didn't make sense though, Patty had died not that long after Paige was born, the two of them had never met until the night Piper and Phoebe summoned their mother so Paige and her could meet. It was just after they had vanquished Shax and had officially welcomed Paige into the Halliwell family. Or at least, they thought they had never met before. Piper looked at the Paige standing next to her and saw the real confusion on her face, it was clear her sister didn't remember this or she didn't know who Patty really was at that time. Turing round Piper looked back at the scene and watched as tears began to swell in her eyes again.

"That would be wonderful but you have to go home with your Mommy and Daddy." Patty told the little girl. "They would miss you very much."

"But Patty," Little Paige whined. "You're my best friend."

"I know sweetie." Patty said with a small smile. "You have to go home, you have to go home and get on with your life. Grow up and become a wonderful big girl."

"But I'll never see you again." Little Paige said sadly.

Patty shook her head. "Never say never sweetie." Patty patted the log beside her and Little Paige hopped up on it beside her. "I know you might not understand this but I'm going to tell you it anyway." Little Paige looked at Patty waiting for her to begin her story.

"There was once a family, they were very happy. A Mommy and Daddy lived with their three little girls and the little girls' Grandmother. After the third little girl had been born, the Mommy and Daddy began to get sad because they didn't love each other the same anymore. They had two different lives and found it hard to be a part of the others." Little Paige nodded her head slowly, showing Patty she was listening to her. "The Daddy left, leaving the Mommy and the Grandmother to look after the three little girls."

Piper felt the tears trickling down her cheeks, their mother was telling Paige the story of what had happened in her family, before Paige was born, before the girls lost their mother, before they lost their Grams, before they became witches.

"Not long after the Mommy fell in love with another man and had a daughter with him. Their daughter was so special, she was the first of her kind, different from her older sisters but in a good way. Each of the little girls had special magical powers but to keep them safe the Mommy with the help of the Grandmother bound them."

"What does bound mean?" Little Paige asked cutting Patty off before she told any more of her story.

"It means that the little girls couldn't use their magical powers and that no one would know they had them." Patty tried to explain. "If you bind magical powers it means people can live without them for a while and then, if they want they can get their powers back by having them unbound." Patty said.

Little Paige nodded her head, she was still really confused but she liked the story. Patty smiled at her and continued, after all she didn't know how much longer she could stay here.

"So after the fourth little girl had been born, the Mommy and the baby's Daddy went to the Mommy's house where the other little girls and the Grandmother were and they bound the baby's wiccan magic. Knowing they would get in trouble for having another little girl, they quickly dressed her in baby clothes, wrapped her in the family blanket and then left the house with her after letting her older sisters and grandmother see her." Patty paused to take a breath. "The Mommy and Daddy took the baby to a Church, where a kind Sister took her and promised to find her a good home."

"That's like me!" Little Paige beamed. "I was taken to a Church too!"

"Yes you were sweetie." Patty said with a smile. "The Mommy and Daddy left their little girl and returned back home, hoping she would be kept safe from the bad things that would want to get her. The Mommy and Daddy went on living their lives, until the Mommy died. She got hurt trying to save some good people." Little Paige looked sad. "The Mommy went to heaven where she watched all four of her daughters grow up, the youngest with a different family, and she was very proud of them all. She lived in hope knowing that one day all four sisters would be reunited and they would live together making the world a better place and most importantly they would be happy and safe, with families of their own. The End." Patty finished with a smile, a few tears on her cheeks.

"That was a nice story." Little Paige said with a smile. "But did they get their happy ending?" She asked.

Patty shrugged. "I don't know, they haven't gotten old enough yet." She said with a small smile. "Do you think they'll get it?" She asked.

Little Paige nodded her head. "Of course!" She said brightly. "Every story has a happy ending."

"That's very true." Patty smiled back.

Phoebe let out a small sobbing sound as she watched her mother and little Paige interact, it was one of the most sweetest things she had ever seen and yet it made her feel so bad. Wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her coat she tried to stay strong, she tried to be brave for Paige.

A comfortable silence descended on the snowy area for a moment or two before shouts filled the air. "Paige?!" A male and two female voices called. "Paige?!"

"Paigey?!" Another male voice called, shattering the silence.

Little Paige looked at Patty with sad eyes, she knew what this meant. Goodbye. Patty smiled at the little girl and hugged her tightly. "Go." She said softly.

Little Paige shook her head. "I don't wanna. I'll never see you."

Patty smiled sadly. "I'll always be watching over you." She said. "And I'll be in here." She leaned forward and touched Paige's jacket, indicating her heart. "Like I said," Patty said softly as she stood. "Never say never sweetie, you don't know what will happen."

Little Paige stepped forward and hugged the woman again, tighter this time. "I love you Patty." She said. "I know they all said I'll forget you, but I won't. I'll _always_ remember you."

"Be safe my little angel." Patty said as she kissed the top of Paige's hat. "And blessed be."

Paige pulled back and smiled at Patty. "Blessed Be." She copied.

"Paige!" A voice shouted. Turning round the three Charmed Ones watched as Little Paige turned her back and ran towards the group of people who had arrived in the wood.

"Mommy!" Little Paige yelled running towards the people. "Daddy!" She called.

Mr and Mrs Matthews, squatted down and opened their arms welcoming their daughter into them. Holding onto her tightly they let out breaths of relief as they now knew their little girl was safe. "What have we told you?!" Mrs Matthews asked. "Never run off by yourself!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry." Little Paige said as she let go of her Mom and Dad.

"You scared us Paigey." The other man said.

"Sorry Uncle Dave, sorry Aunt Julie." Little Paige said.

"What were you doing out here sweetheart?" Mr Matthews asked.

Little Paige looked rather sad. "I was saying goodbye to Patty." She told the adults. "She's not allowed to come home with me."

"Oh honey," Mrs Matthews said picking her daughter up and holding her on her hip. "You'll see all of your other friends when we go back home."

Aunt Julie nodded. "Until then, how about we go back home and finish making the cookies and get some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Little Paige said happily.

Mrs Matthews and Aunt Julie walked off with Paige, leaving Mr Matthews and Uncle Dave to walk behind them, both men looked around as if expecting to see Patty there. Uncle Dave looked at Mr Matthews. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. All kids have imaginary friends."

Mr Matthews nodded his head. "I know, it was just that sometimes Patty felt more than imaginary."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Dave asked as the men turned.

"I don't know." Mr Matthews said. "Sometimes it just felt as if she was really there with Paige." Walking off the two men left the three sisters in silence.

Piper was the first one who dried her tears and cleared her throat to speak. She watched as Paige tried to wrap her head around what they had all witnessed. "Paige, are you ok?" She asked softly.

Paige nodded her head and wiped at her eyes as they leaked quickly, the tears growing. "I-I broke my promise." She sobbed. "I forgot about her, I forgot."

"Honey," Phoebe said pulling her sister into her arms and hugging her tightly. "You were six years old." She said. "And you thought she was imaginary."

"It doesn't make it right." Paige cried. "Mom came to see me and I grew up and forgot all about her, I forgot all about the story she told me. Mom must hate me."

Piper shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes. "Mom does not hate you." Piper said sternly. "She could never hate you. You were told she was imaginary and you believed the ones you loved. That's ok."

"But when I was looking for my biological family and I found Patricia Halliwell, I didn't even remember. I remember thinking Patty was short for Patricia but I didn't think anything else of it." Paige cried.

"Ok stop crying." Phoebe said wiping at her sister's eyes. "Don't worry about it. Mom doesn't hate you. It's ok." seeing Paige's tears slow Phoebe smiled at her before turning to look at Piper. "Do you think we ever got told that story?" She asked.

Another bright white appeared swallowing the three girls and taking them somewhere new. "Phoebe!" Paige and Piper shouted as the light appeared around them.

* * *

The bright light appeared and dropped the three girls off in a brightly light hallway. Before it disappeared it caused the jackets Phoebe had conjured to disappear before leaving the girls alone. Piper and Paige glared at Phoebe before both of them swiped at her, slapping her now bare arms. The middle child let out a yelp but was instantly hushed when a voice asked what that noise was. The three girls looked around at their new surroundings and realised they were in the manor. Walking down the hallway they stopped at the open door where they could hear the talking. Looking inside they saw a bed filled with three girls and an older woman sitting at the side of the bed. Hearing the rumble from above caused the three new arrivals and the smallest girl to jump in fright.

"Grams make it stop!" The little girl squeaked.

"Grams?!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige chorused as they stood at the doorway.

"The storm can't hurt you Phoebe." Penny Halliwell told her youngest granddaughter as she watched her poke her head up out of the covers.

"Grams why do they have to stay in here?" The eldest girl whined. Piper and Phoebe chuckled as they looked at her, it was a teenage version of their big sister Prue.

"Prudence." Grams said coldly. "You are here for a story. Once it is finished your sisters will leave to go to their own beds." She said causing the fourteen year girl to frown.

The little girl who was sat right at the edge of the bed, closest to Grams looked at her with a smile. Her long brown hair had been pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in pink and white pyjamas. Paige recognised her at once and couldn't help but laugh at the cute-ness of her sister. "Aww Piper, look at you!" She said with a giggle.

Piper blushed madly as her younger self asked her grandmother what story she was going to tell them. Phoebe also laughed a little, but she couldn't really say anything after all her nine year old self was hiding from a storm.

"It's a new story." Grams said with a proud smile. "It's about a little girl."

"They're all about little girls." Prue commented but instantly shut up after her grandmother passed her a warning glare.

"This little girl was a very special little girl. Her parents were two very special people meaning she herself would be very special when she grew up. She was born into a loving family, she had a grandmother, a mother, father and three older sisters."

"That sounds like our family." Phoebe interrupted.

"Don't be silly Phoebe." Prue said. "Mom and Dad aren't together anymore…" She paused when her sisters' faces fell. "It can't be our family." She said.

Grams sighed. "Can I continue without interruptions?" She asked. The three girls nodded their heads. "The little baby girl was brought back to the family home where her sisters and grandmother got to meet her. Sadly because the little girl was so special, bad people were after her so her mother and father had to take her away from the family in order to keep her safe. They took her to a Church in the city they lived in and asked one of the Sisters there if she would find the little girl a home. The nice woman agreed and took the baby, who was wrapped in the family blanket and watched as her parents said goodbye. Giving up the baby was the hardest thing the mother and father ever had to do but they did it to keep their daughter safe. Not long after she had been dropped off at the Church, the sister found her a loving home. There, the little girl would grow up never knowing who her real family was."

"Grams." Little Piper said with a slight frown. "This is a sad story." She told her grandmother.

Grams nodded her head. "But it's not finished yet.

" The little girls' mother died and went to heaven where she watched all four of her daughters grow up, the youngest with a different family, and she was very proud of them all. She lived in the afterlife in hope knowing that one day all four sisters would be reunited and they would live together making the world a better place and most importantly they would be happy and safe, with families of their own. The End."

"Much better ending." Little Phoebe said with a smile.

"Did they get their happy ending?" Little Prue asked.

Grams looked at her granddaughters with a smile on her face. "The story isn't quite over yet." She told them. "But that's as much as I know." Slowly she stood and held the duvet up for Phoebe and Piper. Both of the younger girls hopped out their sister's bed and rushed out from the room. "Goodnight Prue."

"Night Grams." Prue said with a smile.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had moved to stand inside Prue's bedroom before Grams could shut the door. Thankfully they weren't seen by anyone and they went unnoticed. The three sisters watched as fourteen year old Prue lay down in her bed and rolled over pulling the duvet up over her as she did so. Piper stood with a smile on her face as a few tears filled her eyes. She could remember sometimes after the story was finished Phoebe and Prue would be asleep so Grams would just let the girls stay together. Hearing the bedroom door open again caused the girls to watch as Grams walked in. The older woman walked over to the window sill in the room and placed a pink coloured crystal down on the ledge. The other crystals lit up causing the three on-lookers to frown in confusion.

Grams turned and looked at Prue asleep in her bed. "Sleep well my darling." She walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. "One day you'll know the story's ending." With that Penny Halliwell exited the room.

"Subtle." Phoebe commented. She walked over to the crystal on the ledge and picked it up and set it down again causing them all to glow again. "I didn't know she used to put crystals round the room."

Piper looked confused too. "She never used magic in front of us unless she had to." She said. "Anyway if anyone mentioned it she would have used a spell or potion on us."

Paige chuckled, she could remember hearing stories about Grams casting spells on her grandchildren so they remained oblivious to magic. Hearing the clock chiming from outside the room caused Paige to frown. It chimed for half past 11. She looked to her sisters.

"Does that mean its half 11 in our time too?" She asked.

"Phoebe do you think you could use that ring of yours to get us to Prue?" Piper asked.

"I guess." Phoebe said.

The sisters held hands and they all began to think of Prue, the first thing they thought of was how she died, that was where they needed to go. "Prue." Phoebe whispered. The ring glowed and the bright pink light swallowed them whole and disappeared from Prue's bedroom, leaving the fourteen year old in the land of dreams.

* * *

The sun was shining, the people in the city going about their own business. Prescott Street was unusually quite, there was no one walking outside, no one to look at the red coloured house that stood proudly after centuries of demonic battles. If anyone had been looking out a window, or had been out in the street watching the Manor they would have noticed a bright pink light appear in one of the top windows. After all these years most of the neighbours had learned to accept that strange things happened at the Halliwell Manor and most of them ignored it. Still there was always the odd person who would just catch sight of the strange going on and look just a little longer than they had wanted to.

The bright light began to dull, the outline of three people appeared in the room. The light disappeared altogether dropping off the three Charmed Ones, who unknown to them stood in exactly the same spot Gracie, Henry and Jenny had stood when they arrived. The three girls paused for breath as they let the nerves calm down. Looking at each other Phoebe stepped forward, dropping her sisters hands to hug them both very tightly. They weren't in a winter wonderland or in the Manor at night, this was looking promising.

Paige looked around amazed, it was true no one _ever_ threw anything out. It all ended up in the attic and there it remained until the dust was so thick you didn't know what the item had originally looked like. The youngest Halliwell sister found it quite amazing to be back in the past again, time travel always amazed her. She wasn't fond of the headaches that came along with it though. After seeing herself and her sisters as young children she couldn't wait to see what everything looked like, how her sisters looked before she had met them. Of course she had gone back in time and seen a few moments of their lives, but she had never seen Prue until now. Paige couldn't help but wonder if that was because of the screwed up Destiny bomb-shell that had been dropped on the family. Paige spotted a newspaper sitting on Aunt Pearl's sofa, taking a step away from her sisters she walked over to investigate. All papers had a headline and a date.

"May 17th 2001." She read aloud looking to her sisters. "We did it." She said with a smile.

Phoebe and Piper smiled at her as she placed the paper back down where she found it. Both their smiles were very uneasy. They had to some extent liked the other memories they had seen during the course of their time travelling adventure. This memory however was making the butterflies flutter in their stomach. The time to save their sister, to relieve her final moments was drawing nearer and both of them couldn't help but be afraid. Phoebe looked at her big sister for the silent strength she always found and of course it was there. Yes Piper was afraid, but she was also confident they could do this, she believed in herself and she believed in her sisters. They were Charmed and they were strong enough to carry out this task.

Paige walked back over to her sisters and looked at them, Phoebe looked at them both. "So everyone knows and understands the plan right?" Phoebe asked.

"How long do we have?" Paige asked.

Piper rolled up the sleeve and looked at the watch that was sitting on her left wrist, she frowned slightly. It would have appeared that watches didn't agree with time travel as it hadn't stayed with the time it had been when they left the Manor the first time. It was now telling her it was four in the afternoon. "I don't know." she replied. "My watch has changed to this time."

"Lets just be quick." Phoebe said.

Both her sisters nodded in agreement, they didn't want to cut it too close. At that same time they heard the front door open and close. Paige walked over to the window and had a little look outside, whoever had arrived was out of sight but there were two cars in the drive. Turning back round she watched as Piper sucked in a breath as Phoebe took the spell out of her pocket.

"Lets get this over with." Piper said as she turned and headed towards the attic door.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue said looking at the doctor.

The Charmed Ones from the future arrived and looked on from their spot on the stairs, thankfully the kids had told them they could see everything from there. It provided the best view for stopping the demon that had changed their lives forever.

Phoebe felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the younger version of Piper and Prue, Piper's lilac coloured shirt had been stained red during this day thanks to the gunshot wound that had killed her. Phoebe could still remember it clearly, the look of horror and pain on Leo's face as he had orbed back down to the Underworld to tell her Piper was dead. But he didn't need to tell her, Phoebe already knew, just by looking at him. After that she and Cole had managed to turn back time and make it reset, that was the third and final time, the time when they had saved Piper but lost Prue. Forever.

Paige smiled a little as she looked at the younger versions of her sisters, she couldn't believe how much they still looked the same. Not a lot had changed, minus the few grey hairs and the extra wrinkles that had appeared due to raising magical children and being stressed out quite a lot. Still she could tell it was Prue and Piper, they looked the same when they were children, the last little trip had proved that. Turning her head to the side Paige looked at Piper and watched as a few tears gathered in her eyes, it must have been so hard for her and Phoebe to watch this again.

Piper felt the tears form inside her honey eyes. This had been the last time she had saw her big sister alive and well. Then the days of heartache, which grew to months and then years, knowing that she couldn't bring Prue back. Piper wished that someone had told them about their destiny sooner. If they had, she might not have lost herself as much as she did, she might have not given up and kept on fighting, no questions asked. It was all in the past now, soon to change. Although the memory of Prue dying would haunt her forever, she would never be able to get over it.

Dr. Griffiths looked at her confused, none of this was making any sense what so ever. "They?" He asked.

Prue nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

Piper looked to Dr. Griffiths as he tried to take it all in, it didn't seem to be working.

Dr. Griffiths laughed. "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her."

Prue looked to Piper before looking back at him. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…" Prue paused.

Piper looked around slightly confused. "What?" She asked.

Prue also glanced around, something felt wrong. "I don't know," She told her sister. "I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" She called but there was no answer. "Phoebe are you there?"

Paige lifted her hand and Piper pulled it back down. "Not yet, wait!" She whispered harshly.

Suddenly a tornado crashed through the front doors causing Pure and Piper to panic slightly. "Phoebe where are you?!" Prue yelled.

The tornado knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. There was a clap of thunder which caused the three from the future to jump slightly as the blue, grey demon appeared in the hallway.

Dr. Griffiths looked on in horror, this was not his wife's doing after all. "Dear god."

Everything froze, the whole world came to a stop leaving the three future Charmed Ones standing on the stairs in the Halliwell Manor, past Prue and Piper frozen on the floor, Shax and Dr. Griffiths also still. Looking around Paige opened her mouth to say something when a very familiar Angel of Destiny appeared. The girls smiled at the elderly man with white hair.

"Thought I would drop in." He said with his charming smile. He looked over his shoulder. "Before things get too messy."

Phoebe shook her head. "Perfect timing." She said sarcastically.

"Quite." The Angel of Destiny said. "Now onto more important matters. Girls when you cast this spell and time resets time will move back to the day Prue was originally meant to be resurrected. You will arrive in the attic just after saving her. It will be on the eve that Leo fell from grace and became a mortal." The Angel looked at Piper. "Before he returns as a whitelighter for the second time. From then you will cease to exist and another set of you will take over. After destiny and history are re-writing themselves."

"Does anyone else have a headache?" Paige asked.

"Me." Piper replied. "What about everything our kids have gone through?" She asked.

The angel looked somewhat sad. "I'm afraid they will still go through it all, everything that has happened before and after the demonic kid-napping will still happen. After all it was meant to."

Phoebe frowned in confusion. "So we're going to be erased?" She asked. "And new versions of ourselves will take our place?"

The angel nodded. "Think of it like this." He said. "When Chris Perry died in the past, he did not go home." Piper winced. "Instead he went to the afterlife filled with all of the people he knew, loved and lost until time fully reset itself. Then everyone from that timeline stopped existing and new, happy, good versions took their place. That is why sometimes they dreamed of the unchanged future it was a past life to them."

"You know what?" Phoebe said quickly. "This is only adding to my headache. We're going to be erased, new versions will live, time will repeat itself, you know what that's fine."

The Angel of Destiny laughed. "Very well. Good luck girls." He disappeared in the ball of white light and everything started to move again.

"No!" Prue called as she pushed herself up.

"Now!" Piper said quickly. Looking at the spell Phoebe was holding the three sisters cast it, just like the first time they had cast it with Paige after meeting her properly for the first time.

"Evil wind that blows,

that which forms below,

no longer may you dwell,

death takes you with this spell!" The Charmed Ones chanted from the stairs.

Cracks of thunder and flashes appeared around the grey demon, Past Prue and Piper, once she had gotten to her feet, watched confused as Shax suddenly let out a groan before disappearing, by the looks of things he had been vanquished. Turning to look at the stairs Past Prue and Piper let out gasps of shock.

"Is that me?" Past Piper asked. Her mouth dropped more when she saw herself nod.

"What is going on?" Past Prue asked. She looked at the girl she didn't recognised, she looked an awful like a Halliwell in her opinion, she had the dark hair, light skin…

"It'll make sense soon." Paige said with a small smile as she looked at the past versions of her sisters.

"Thank you." Piper said with a smile.

"We love you." Phoebe said taking a hold of her sisters' hands. "I love you guys too." She said with a smile.

"Love you." Piper said with a watery smile.

"Love you too." Paige said. "Thanks for a wonderful run." She said as she squeezed her sisters' hands as they faded out of the room.

Past Prue and Piper looked at each other very, very confused. They turned back round to Dr. Griffiths to find him lying passed out on the floor.

* * *

The world began to slow, everything came to a stop and began turning backwards. Millions of golden lights covered the entire face of the Earth. The Angel of Destiny watched with a smile as the world reset itself, the Halliwells had succeeded in making the world a better place and just as promised, the world rewound until all was as it should be. The changing stopped when the Angel of Destiny saw that time had reached the fourth year after Prue's death. Her eyes glowed over a bright white colour and she watched with a smile. Happy that all was as it should be, she sped time up again so that it stopped on the day Leo Wyatt had fallen from grace.

The golden lights appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Everyone had moved down from the attic and had begun to pace back and forth waiting for the sisters to return. Heads spun, eyes closed and bodies came into contact with the floor or slumped in chairs as the chimes for twelve began to ring out in the house and all over the city.

"It's time." She said turning to look at the Angel of Death who had been waiting very patiently. He nodded his head and set about his own work.

The Angel of Destiny let her eyes white over again and she watched as the Halliwells faded from the living room before the scene changed and she saw Leo give up his wings.

_Phoebe and Paige looked at the male Elder in front of them with anger and fear in their eyes. Paige stepped forward. "Look, this is not a test." She said. "We need Piper, she's our sister. Without her and Prue you're greater good is going to become the greater hell."_

_The male Elder looked at the girls with an emotionless face. "He's made his own decision. It's done." He told them. _

_Phoebe shook her head. She was not loosing another sister, not now, not ever. They had the chance to bring back Prue and she would be damned if she let the world take away Piper at the expense of Prue. Phoebe didn't care how selfish it was, she was having all three sisters in her life. There was going to be a power of four. _

"_No, it's not done." She told the Elder in anger. "Leo and Piper are still in love. You can erase his memory, but you can't erase that. It'll seep into his consciousness until he remembers." _

"_I know this is a great loss for you and that you're going to need time to mourn." _

"_Great loss, you are taking…"_

_Phoebe cut Paige off. "No. We won't. Because he's not gonna leave! You can't take him away from Piper!" Phoebe watched as Leo looked away from her and Paige and the Elder. "Look, their love is _true_. It's _true love_, and it's bigger than you and..and the Elders and _all_ of this!" Phoebe said her voice growing louder._

_Leo closed his eyes over for a moment he could hear someone calling out to him, someone needed him. Someone was in pain._

'Leo'_ The voice called out again._

_Leo's eyes widened as his memory came flooding back. "Piper." He whispered suddenly._

_Phoebe watched very confused as Leo took a step off the bridge. "Leo?" She asked frantically. "Leo, what are you doing?!"_

"_Leo?" Paige called. She watched in horror as he spread his arms out and stepped right off the edge of the bridge. Grabbing Phoebe Paige orbed the two of them back down to the ground where they saw Leo lying on the ground Elder robs gone, battered and bruised. _

_Phoebe rushed over and kneeled down next to him. "Oh my god. Leo." _

_Leo looked up at his sister-in-law, his face all cut and bruised. "Phoebe." He said somewhat happily. _

_Paige turned and scowled at the Elder who had orbed in beside her. "What the hell just happened?!" She yelled at him. _

"_He has fallen from grace." The male Elder told them as if it was nothing. _

_Phoebe turned her attention back to her brother-in-law. "Leo, are you okay?" she asked. _

_Leo nodded as Phoebe began to help him up. "Take me to Piper. She needs me." _

_The male Elder nodded. "Destiny has spoken. He's made his choice. He's mortal now. You should hurry."_

The angel opened her eyes and smiled, the golden lights started to fade as time went on.

* * *

The flash of pink light faded leaving Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing in the attic of their home. The three girls looked around as they stood behind the book waiting. Glancing out the window Paige walked over to have a look outside, the youngest Halliwell sister smiled as she watched all of the golden lights cover the world and then suddenly disappear. Turning round she watched holding her breath as a flash of golden light appeared in the room. The golden light faded leaving a young woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes behind.

"Prue." Phoebe gasped as she rushed forward.

"Phoebe." Prue said with a smile as she opened her arms and embraced her little sister. She held Phoebe closely against her before pulling back and taking in the size of her. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You're…pregnant!" Prue laughed hugging Phoebe again, opening her arms as Piper walked over.

Paige looked down at the floor, silently she turned and headed off towards the attic door leaving the sisters alone to hug. Stepping on the creaky floorboard that was never fixed caused her to wince, the youngest stood frozen waiting for something to be said.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

Slowly Paige turned round and looked at the three of them. "I was just…uh…I mean…"

Prue waved Paige over towards her, Piper and Phoebe. "Get over here little sister." She said causing Paige to smile. Paige stepped into the embrace and the four sisters shared a tight hug.

"We've missed you so much." Phoebe whispered into her sister's neck.

"I've missed you too." Prue said as tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Piper said with a smile as she held onto her sisters tightly.

Slowly, Piper was the first to pull out of the embrace. Wiping at her eyes she smiled at her big sister and took a hold of her hands. "Come on." She said with a smile. "You have two brother-in-laws you have to see and two nephews who want to meet their auntie."

* * *

_She placed her car keys down in the hallway with her purse and walked through to the sunroom where she had been asked to report to when she had come back from P3. She thought she had been doing her sister a favour but it turned out that after being around for a weeks she was needed urgently by the youngest sister. Upon entering the room, she frowned when she heard what was being discussed. _

"_Shoot. What rhymes with communicate?" Piper asked as she looked up from the piece of paper she was writing on._

_Paige looked slightly nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_Piper nodded her head. "Of course I'm sure."_

"_Is what a good idea?" The third female asked._

_Paige turned round. "Piper has lost it! She's trying to cast a spell to help her understand Wyatt." Paige exclaimed. "Prue stop her!"_

_Prudence Halliwell narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "What about the whole personal gain thing?" She asked. She did not like the idea of a spell being cast on her nephew, after all he had taken quite a liking to her after being around for a short while. Chris too. Since she had come back Prue had switched into full Aunt mode._

_Piper looked at her sisters. "Wyatt created a demon who kidnapped him and a dragon that nearly destroyed the city. I'm not really worried about personal gain." She told them_

_Paige and Prue sighed. "I know." Paige said. "I guess just cause I'm Whitelighter now, have to think of these things, right?"_

_Prue shrugged. "I don't know how anything works anymore." she stated._

_Piper looked up again. "Besides, we're casting it on ourselves so we can try to understand what he's not telling us. So if I switch this and I leave that... Okay."_

"_I do not like this one bit." Prue muttered._

"_Help this mother and understand_

_The thoughts inside her little man_

_Though his mouth be quiet._

_Let us hear his inner Wyatt." Piper cast. The three sisters watched as a shower of white orbs appeared and then disappeared dropping off a young man in the process. _

_The sisters looked on slightly scared and confused. The young man looked around slightly confused before looking at the sisters._

"_Mom?!" He asked. He watched as their mouths fell open, it was clear they didn't recognise him. "It's me... Wyatt."_

"_Oh my gosh." Prue mumbled._

_******_

_Piper frowned as she turned to look at her son. "Please tell me Paige is more punctual in the future."_

_Future Wyatt laughed. "I thought you didn't want any knowledge of the future."_

_Prue laughed as she bounced Chris in her arms. "You walked right into that one." She said._

_Piper smiled a sheepish grin. "Well, a little wouldn't hurt."_

_Leo glared at his wife. "Piper." He warned._

"_What? It's not gonna change anything, aside from my being constantly irritated."_

_Paige suddenly orbed in greeting them all in Maori. "That's sorry in Maori." She turned and looked at her future nephew. "Do I ever get the hang of this in the future?" Wyatt laughed causing Paige to frown. "What? What's so funny?" She asked._

_Future Wyatt shook his head. "Nothing. It's just…who do you think teaches me to be a Whitelighter?"_

_Paige looked shocked. "Me?"_

"_Well, I guess I better get going. Not that it matters with time travel and all, but…just to be safe." Wyatt said stepping forward. "Aunt Paige, Thanks for everything you're about to do for me." He hugged his youngest Aunt tightly._

_Paige looked at Wyatt a little confused as she pulled back from him. "Oh, well, you're welcome, I think."_

_Future Wyatt then turned to his father, he smiled at him and offered his hand. "Dad," Leo took it and shook it strongly. "Thanks for not giving up on me." He said with a smile. _

_Leo nodded his head as he pulled his son in for a hug. "You can count on it." he told him._

_Breaking apart Wyatt went to Phoebe, he looked at her with a knowing-smile his eyes looking at her bump. The bump that would soon be his little cousin. "Aunt Phoebe, I think you should hold onto that imaginary friend's paper of yours."_

"_Why?" Phoebe asked confused._

"_For my little cousin." Wyatt said with a smile hugging her, careful not to squish her or her baby._

_Phoebe pulled back a dreamy smile on her face. "Mm...bye."_

_Wyatt turned and looked to his Aunt Prue, she suddenly looked a little awkward. Stepping forward he embraced her, careful not to squish his baby brother. "I'm really glad I got the chance to grow up with you around Aunt Prue." He said causing Prue's eyes to water. _

"_I'm glad I got to know you and spoil you rotten." Prue said as they pulled back._

_Future Wyatt looked at Chris and smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Your baby pictures don't do you justice Peanut." Wyatt said. "I love you." _

_Finally Piper was turned to, she looked up at her six foot something son and smiled at him sadly._

"_Bye." Wyatt said with a smile. "Don't worry about me so much, okay, Mom?"_

_Piper laughed lightly. "Sorry. That's the one thing that won't change."_

_Wyatt looked at her and leaned forward kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly. "I'll see you." He said quietly._

_Piper nodded as she took her hand away from the back of Wyatt's head and he stepped back. "See you."_

_Wyatt looked around his family as Piper held the piece of paper in her hands tightly, trying to stop them from trembling. "A son in the future, a son in the past,_

_Seeing anew what once has passed,_

_Return him now to whence he came,_

_Right when he left, all now the same." Piper watched as a swirl of bright white lights appeared around her son just like they had done when he arrived. The lights faded leaving the people from the present standing in silence._

_Little Wyatt's voice startled them suddenly. "Bye Wyatt!" He said causing the others to turn and look at him with smiles on their faces. "Look." Wyatt said as he picked up his toy Fire truck. "Fire truck!" Everyone smiled as Piper and Leo went over to see him._

*****

_Exhausted but filled with joy Phoebe flopped backwards down on her bed. She lay there for a few moments taking long, deep breaths calming herself. She smiled as she looked at her husband through watery eyes. Coop leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of her head before whispering "I love you" in her ear. The sound of crying filled the hospital room and Phoebe sat herself up with the aid of her husband, both of them watched as a nurse dressed in purple coloured scrubs walked over to the bedside, in her arms she carried a small bundle of pink._

"_Here you go Mommy." She said with a warm smile. "Your very healthy little girl would like to meet you." Carefully the nurse handed the baby over before smiling at the parents and proceeding to go about her work in the room, preparing a crib for the newborn child._

"_Hey beautiful." Phoebe whispered as Coop sat down at her bedside, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while gazing down at their beautiful little girl. "Hi my baby girl." Phoebe said. She looked at Coop. "Isn't she just…"_

"_She sure is." Coop said with a smile. "I'll go and get the others." He said with a smile. He kissed both his daughter and wife before rising and heading off out of the room leaving Phoebe with the baby._

"_That's your Daddy." Phoebe whispered in a child-like tone. One she had perfected with Wyatt and Chris. Looking down on her daughter she smiled as she gently stroked the baby's cheek. "My own little bundle of love." _

"_Oh Phoebe." Piper gasped as she walked into the room behind Coop, Chris in her arms. Piper looked at her little sister with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful."_

_Paige nodded her head in agreement. "A real beauty. One that judging by her birth will always be early for family events." The others in the room laughed at Paige as she referred to the baby's slightly premature birth. "Unlike Auntie Prue." Paige said looking to her older sister. _

"_No fair!" Prue whined. "I got stuck in traffic." _

_Paige laughed and looked at Wyatt as he stood holding onto his father's hand. "These boys are going to have to beat the others away with sticks when she's older." Laughs filled the room once again. _

"_Paige give Coop a break, meeting his daughter is enough for one day never mind worrying about her when she starts dating." Henry Mitchell said as he wrapped his arm around Paige's waist and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I couldn't have said it better myself." Coop said with a laugh._

"_So Phoebe." Leo said with a smile, he loved seeing his sister-in-law with the little baby girl in her arms. She had finally gotten the little girl she had always dreamed of. "What are you and Coop going to call her?"_

_Coop looked at his wife as he moved to sit in the chair at the side of the bed. He nodded his head and Phoebe understood his silent message. Phoebe took a breath and looked at her family. "Continuing to break the P tradition." She said with a laugh causing the others to chuckle. "Scarlett Love," She said with a smile. "Scarlett Love Halliwell." _

"_Perfect." Piper said with a grin._

_Prue nodded her head in agreement. "A perfect name for a perfect little cupid." She said with a smile._

_*****_

"_I'm sorry you want me to what?" Prue asked as she watched Paige walk around Wyatt and Chris' room packing up their things while Piper sat in the chair at the window filling in a form._

"_Stay at Dad's with him, Letti and the boys." Piper said softly glancing at her big sister._

"_You're kidding right?" Prue's face fell into a deeper frown when none of her sisters answered her. "I'm a witch too, I can help you."_

_Paige shook her head. "If something happens you need to be here, you need to be here for Wyatt, Chris, Letti, Dad." Paige looked at her. "Leo too. Prue if we die you have to continue on the legacy."_

_Piper nodded her head. "Dad's still legal guardian, you know from the last big battle but I've added your name to the will. P3 and the house will go to you as well._

"_Piper." Prue said as the tears gathered in her eyes. "I can't." _

_Hearing the sound of laughing the girls quickly dropped the conversation and watched as Phoebe walked into the room carrying Letti, holding onto Chris' hand with Wyatt walking on the free side of his little brother. The older of the three children laughing at something his silly aunt had said._

"_Are we almost ready?" Phoebe asked._

_Piper nodded her head. "Just need you and Paige to sign on the dotted line." She said with a sad smile as she watched Phoebe place Letti down in the crib._

_Prue shook her head. "We're the power of four and I am not and will not let you three go off to fight the Ultimate Power and leave me back. We're the Charmed Ones, all four of us. We can stop them and The Elders." Prue looked at her sisters with determination in her eyes. "We're going to get out of this."_

*****

_Dumain looked around at the group of people before him. "My lords. We come from the future to warn you about it. The Charmed Ones are going to get the Hollow at the same time Billie and Christy will. _

_Christy nodded her head. "Which means we've gotta get to it before they do this time."_

_The talking died down as the evil-doers turn to see the Charmed Ones and Billie appeared in the room._

"_Get out of here!" Dumain shouted as the Charmed Ones raise their arms. Tossing vanquishing potions the power of four watched as the members of the Triad went up in smoke. _

_Dumain looked at his leaders frantically. "Noooo!" He cried in horror_

_Piper smirked as she raised her hands. "Oh, yes." Flicking her fingers the second eldest sister blew up the pesky demon leaving Christy alone. _

_The Dumain from the past made a move to shimmer out but Prue threw her hand out, throwing him into the wall before he could. Piper quickly blew him up leaving Christy behind in fear. _

"_I don't understand!" Christy cried. "How could this happen?" _

_Phoebe looked at her a little sadly. "Billie projected us here." She told the evil witch. _

"_By focusing on you." Paige added. _

_Piper looked at her sister. "Paige." she said. _

_Paige held her hand flat and called "Ring!" A shower of orbs appeared around Christy's finger taking Coop's ring away from her. It landed in Paige's hand and Paige passed it to Prue, who carefully slipped it on._

_Christy looked at her sister in horror. "How could you?" She asked. _

_Billie stepped forward slightly. "Christy, please. It's over. Just come home."_

_Christy created a fireball she threw it towards them and before Prue could toss it back Billie lifted her hands and deflected it. The sisters turned away as the fireball hit Christy. The young girl let out a scream as her own fireball vanquished her. Phoebe looked down at her feet while Paige shook her head slightly. Piper looked over at Prue who shook her head also as Billie fell to her knees crying. _

"_Come on." Prue said softly. "We've work to do."_

*****

_Turning his head Sage looked over to where Sandra and Kevin were shackled to a pillar, their magic wasn't strong enough to break free of the enchantment. "Look at your precious Halliwells." He sneered. "Not so great now are they?"_

"_I think we're pretty great." A voice said causing Sage to whirl round after seeing the two tied up Elders smile. _

"_Don't you?" Paige asked, continuing._

"_We're fantastic." Piper said with a smirk as she raised her hands and flicked her fingers. The blast caught Sage and sent him to the floor. _

_Phoebe dropped her hold on Paige's hand and rushed over to where Kevin and Sandra were being held. Pulling a potion from her pocket she took aim. Looking up at her friends she offered them a smile. "Look away." She instructed. _

_The two Elders did as they were told and turned their heads, closing their eyes over. Phoebe threw the potion and watched with a satisfied smile as the chains disappeared leaving Kevin and Sandra unharmed. They were truly good, if they hadn't been the potion would have killed them._

"_Piper!" Paige called as she watched her sister being hit with an Elder bolt. It caught the eldest sister in the shoulder and threw her to the floor._

_Prue stood moving her arms about quickly deflecting the Elder bolts that kept coming towards herself and her sisters._

"_Help them and say your spell." Sandra told Phoebe. "We'll keep Sage busy."_

_Phoebe nodded her head and rushed over to where Paige and dropped to her knees to heal Piper, thankfully she was awake making Paige's job a little more simpler. Prue threw her hand out again after calling for Phoebe to duck. Quickly Phoebe got down on her knees on the other side of Piper and watched as Kevin and Sandra began firing their own Elder bolts at Sage. Sage quickly raised his hands and let his Elder bolts hit against Sandra's and Kevin's. Sparks flew around the room reminding Paige of when Leo had gone crazy in the attic after Chris Perry died before getting home to the future._

"_Ok Ow!" Piper commented as Paige finished healing her. _

"_You've had worse." Paige said as she pulled the spell from her pocket._

"_Prue!" Phoebe said taking a hold of her sister's hand and pulling her to kneel with them. _

"_Ready?" Paige asked, her sisters nodded._

_From where they were sitting on the white floor the sisters held onto each other and cast the spell that would officially end their career as the Charmed Ones. _

"_Hear these words, hear our rhyme._

_Reaching out through space and time,_

_The Warren line gather for assistance_

_Erase this evil from all existence!" The sisters chanted. Sage's Elder bolts stopped causing Sandra and Kevin to lower their hands._

_A painful scream filled the air as the leader of the tainted Elders bubbled up before exploding leaving a shower of blue and white orbs and then disappearing into nothing. Hearing more screaming the girls and the two Elders looked at the crystal ball and watched as the Elders who had arrived at the manor disappeared just as Sage had done. The Charmed Ones had done it, thanks to Mel's spell._

"_I can't believe you did it." Sandra said with a smile. "I thought he would be stuck ruling for eternity."_

_Phoebe smiled. "Thanks for having so much faith in us." _

*****

_Phoebe walked up the front steps to the Manor with Jenny on her hip, she was popping into see her sisters during her lunch break. She knew that her other three sisters would be there, they all went round to Piper's for lunch unless they had agreed to meet at the Restaurant or P3. She had taken Jenny to the dentist during her break and was now heading back to the Manor to drop her off. Opening the front door Phoebe walked in and pushed it closed with her hip, placing her daughter down before taking off her jacket and placing her bag and keys down on the table. Walking forward her heels clicked off the wooden floor as she went to hang her jacket up. Jenny rushed off out of sight to find someone to play with._

_"Aunt Phoebe!" A voice called. Phoebe turned and watched as five year old Henry Jr came running out of the living room, still covered from head to toe in chicken pox. _

_"Hello there." Phoebe said squatting down and embracing her nephew, hugging him tightly. "How are the spots?"_

_"Not that itchy anymore." Henry Jr told her with a smile, showing the gap in his front teeth. _

_Phoebe stood to her full height and ruffled his hair. "Glad to hear it sweetie. Where is everyone one?" She asked._

_"Kitchen." Henry Jr replied. "But Aunt Prue is putting cream on…"_

_"Penelope Jane Halliwell come back here!" A voice called. _

_A small girl of five years old come running down the stairs. She too was covered in chicken pox and behind her came a very stressed out looking Prue, carrying a jar of camomile lotion._

*****

_Wyatt threw his hand out and knocked the gun from the woman's hand before walking forward. "Where's Kayla?!" He shouted._

"_Aw you mean the bride?" Ebony asked. "She had to take a little time out, lost too much blood."_

_Wyatt's eyes widened in horror as a very tall black man walked into view holding Kayla bridal style. Bell gasped as she helped Chris and Henry Jr back to their feet, Kayla's beautiful white dressed was tainted red. Blood red._

_Wyatt panicked…_

…_Blood…_

…_That was all he could see, that's what his eyes were drawn to. The blood all over Kayla's beautiful white gown._

"_Kayla!" Wyatt shouted but the demon threw her hand out and sent Wyatt flying through one of the glass windows._

"_Wyatt!" Chris, Henry Jr and Bell shouted as the glass cracked under his weight._

_Coop and Henry ran over from the other side of the window and bent down to help Wyatt._

_Wyatt's vision went blurry as his uncles bent down beside him, he could hear people screaming, sirens blazing and crying. Hearing his mother shouting his name Wyatt turned his head and looked in the direction he thought her voice was coming from. Seeing Piper run over towards him and Paige shaking her head Wyatt knew the worse had happened._

*****

"_An ancient treasure passed from king to king, what was once told shall no longer be._

_A shot fired a death will come, _

_Rules broken consequences damned shall return the one._

_With the killing of a hag three times three shall be the nine,_

_Removing the hands of space and time. _

_Three shall return to whence they came,_

_A life sacrificed so the good can remain._

_Children born of love, spirit, power and light, shall save the world from darkest night._

_Two born from spirit to watch over with seeing eyes, _

_Tainted will die never to ascend to sky._

_The eleven shall rise once again, more powerful then ever before,_

_The Warren line will fight the good fight and remain for evermore" Jason took the paper away from his face and looked at the eleven Halliwells._

*****

"_We the three born of light,_

_Call magic forces black and white." Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie chanted._

_Vivien looked on in horror as she felt a strange tug inside her chest. This wasn't good. The Charmed Ones looked at their children wishing they could help but they were under strict instructions._

_Shaken from watching Lionel fade away Letti took a deep breath and looked to her sisters, the three girls continued the spell and cast their own line. Letti's voice shook but she managed to cast it all the same. "We the three born of love,_

_Give good this helping shove."_

_Two girls, one with dark hair and blue eyes the other with blonde hair and blue eyes stood holding onto each other as they too looked down at the piece of paper in front of them. "We the two born from death, _

_Take your evil dying breath."_

_Holding onto their sister's arms Wyatt and Chris looked down at the sheet and cast their line with Mel. "We the three born of power,_

_Call forth Halliwells in this darkened hour."_

_Vivien let out another yell as the flames got hotter. The others watched from the sidelines as bright orange flames surrounded Vivien, the lines of the pentagram that had been drawn on the floor around the hag glowed brightly as they prepared to keep the blast inside._

_The next generation looked at the last line Mel had written down and began to cast together, in perfect unison. "Give us wings to speed our way,_

_Yesterday no longer shall see today!"_

*****

"_What's going on?" Bell asked as she stepped into the room and spotted the two angels she hoped she wouldn't have to see again. She moved closer to Chris who placed his arm around her waist holding onto her tightly, he was not giving up without a fight._

"_Do not worry." The Angel of Destiny said with a smile. "You are meant to be here Bell, you've been given a second chance. One that will not go wasted."_

"_Why are you here?" Wyatt asked as the Halliwell sisters pulled away from each other and turned to look at the angels._

"_We thought we had better explain what was going on." The Angel of Death said. "We changed the world to fit with your story. Outside the magical community everyone will only know the cover story. Kayla was never kidnapped, Bell was never killed. Instead they wound up in hospital because of a car accident. Bell lost the baby she was carrying but will still get the daughter she met." Bell and Chris smiled at each other. "Inspector Dales never died because he never caught onto the witchcraft trail, he didn't kill Henry Jr or kidnap Gracie. Instead he got a job offer in New York which he took. Amy, Alexis and Alec never met you, Amy was never kidnapped." The Angel of Death smiled a little. "It will be the year that never was."_

_The Angel of Destiny smiled at Wyatt. "You're destined to become a great leader." With that the two angels disappeared. _

* * *

A gasp escaped her lips as she sat bolt upright in her bed, surrounded by darkness. Looking around she found herself in her bedroom, dressed in pyjamas wrapped up warmly and safely under the duvet. Reaching over to the bedside table she grabbed a hold of the clock and looked at the red coloured digits. Five past four. Groaning she placed the clock back down and rubbed her hands across her face. That was the weirdest dream in the world. Taking her hands away from her face she reached over and took the photograph sitting next to the clock into her hands. It was a shot of the family, it had been taken on the eve of her mother's birthday. Jenny's eyes studied the photo, everyone including Mark, Kathryn, Billie, Fraser and Abby were in the photo and sitting on the steps in the middle of the others were Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Prue.

With a smile she ran her finger over her aunt's face and looked around the photo some more. She could see a young girl with long blonde hair standing with Leo and Coop on either side of her and standing next to Letti and Charlie was a girl with dark hair and the same bright blue eyes as her mother and the blonde. "Penelope." Jenny said softly.

A knock on the door caused Jenny to place the photo down before calling for the person to enter the room, the young half Cupid was surprised to see her older sister standing at the door.

"You ok?" Letti asked as she stepped inside the room, closing the door back over.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

Letti walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her little sister, she reached up and brushed the hair back from her face. "I got some confused feelings coming through the wall."

"Sorry." Jenny whispered.

Letti frowned in confusion. "Bumblebee what's wrong?" She asked.

"Does this other life stuff confuse you?" She asked. "I mean I keep having dreams about it and I keep waking up."

Letti slung her arm round her sister's shoulders. "All the time honey." She said softly. "We're the lucky ones, Chris remembers three lives now."

"A price for saving the world over and over." Jenny said with a sigh as she sank back to lean against the wall.

Letti placed a kiss on Jenny's temple and moved to get out of the bed, her sister was fine and she was tired. She wanted to go to bed. Jenny however had a different idea, she grabbed a hold of her sister's wrist and stopped her from going anywhere. "Stay." She said softly.

Letti took a hold of Jenny and pulled her up out of the bed, the two girls left the bedroom and headed off down the hall to another closed door. Jenny watched confused as Letti pushed the door open, the older sister was hit with a wave of fear. Walking into the room the two girls discovered that their little sister was sitting up in bed looking scared.

"Skye?" Jenny said softly as she closed the bedroom door over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"Our Ladybug needs us." Letti said softly as she climbed into the bed beside her sister.

Jenny smiled and walked round the other side, climbing in behind Skye. "I love you." She said with a smile placing her arm over her little sister, taking a hold of her big sister's hand.

"Love you." Letti and Skye chorused. Letti stayed awake just a little longer to watch her sisters sleeping.

This was going to take some getting used to, the angel of destiny had told the family they would be confused for a few weeks, that memories would come to them in the form of dreams. Feeling another set of eyes on her, Letti looked over her shoulder and felt the tears gather as she looked at the faded figure of a young man standing by the window, the moonlight flooding through him. She gave him a smile and watched as he disappeared out of sigh. Pulling her sisters closer, Letti closed her eyes over and drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Chapter 29 is finished. Gosh i can feel the tears coming. I know there was a lot to take in there but i hope i've explained it well enough, if not let me know and i will answer any questions and then take a bash at re-writing the chapter. Hopefully it won't come to that!**

**Chapter 30, the final chapter, will be post later today or perhaps boxing day. I just want to take this time to say thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story. I wish you all a very Happy Christmas and a fantastic New Year, bring on 2010!**


	31. Epilogue It’s Who We Are

Oh gosh, this is it...guys the end is here! I just want to take this time to say thank you, thank you to everyone who stuck it out to see the ending of the story. I can't believe my little story got so many reviews! I reached 100 before i even posted the end chapter, i never thought it would do this well. As there are so many people, I won't list your names...i'll just direct this to you all;

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you are familiar with. I only own what you are not familiar with and this story, it is all mine. If you wish to use any of the characters for anything please ask first, no doubt I will say yes as long as I know what you would like to use them for. I will warn you now, I will set the crazy Elders on anyone who steals a character or scene or anything from this story

_...They're watching..._

**A/N: **I'm getting all emotional, I can't believe the end is here! =( gosh I have loved writing this story and sharing it with everyone here on Fanfic...ok moving on before I break down... I have some very exciting news for everyone, after the voting and deciding and technical difficulties (the poll won't upload onto my profile page) I can now tell you the story you will be seeing next...drum roll... and the winner is...

_**'Guardians!'**_ -_A story of how the Matthews-Mitchel siblings deal with their whitelighter half._ Yay!

I am so excited! I have already started work on the story and have so many ideas for it, I might promote it a little with a few one-shots before i get the full story out there, I'd make vids on youtube if i knew how but i dont so, never mind. The story will be out in the new year as i need time to read over it and iron out any bugs. Until then keep an eye out for little one-shots and other projects from me. I really hope to hear from you all in the future!

Anyway, lets get on with it. The world has been saved, the family reunited, so sit back, relax and enjoy the final chapter of 'Decode'.

* * *

**_Decode_**

**Epilogue- It's Who We Are**

"_What can I say to you that I haven't already said?" He asked as he looked at her lovingly. "You are the reason I wake up in the morning, the one who makes me stop what I'm doing just to look at you and wonder how I got this lucky. I've been in love with you since I was ten years old and I'm going to be in love with you forever more. I know what its like to live without you, I could never go through that again. Like I said once before, I'd take on the whole world if I had to, I'd fight for you. I'll _always _fight for you. Everything I have," He continued. "My body, my heart, my soul belongs to you and it always will. I love you Kayla Grace and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, wither you like it or not."_

_She laughed as she looked at him, she was finding it really hard not to cry but as she began to speak the tears broke their barriers and began to fall slowly. "Wyatt, you are the most important thing in my life, your are the best thing that's has ever happened to me. You have so much to live up to, a great responsibility on your shoulders but I know that no matter what you're doing you'll always take time out for me. I'm not afraid of being caught up in some of the bad things that happen in life because I know that you'll always be there to save me. You're always there when everything else falls apart and when I need someone to hold me and glue the pieces back together." _

_She took a deep breath to stop her tears as her voice began to shake a little. Everyone that had been managing to sit with dry eyes had been reduced to tears now- Wyatt included. _

"_You may be everybody else's King," The magical members of the congregation let out a laugh as the knew what the young witch was referring to. "But you're my hero, you always have been and you always will be." _

_Coop smiled and looked to Dylan. The young man stepped forward and handed one ring to Wyatt and the other to Kayla, with a smile he stepped back and stood beside Chris again. Wyatt took Kayla's left hand and placed the white gold band on her finger with a smile on his face. Once the ring was on her finger Kayla took Wyatt's left hand and slipped the white gold band on his finger smiling also._

"_Heart to thee, body to thee always and forever, so mote it be" Kayla and Wyatt recited in unison as the cord wound their hands thanks to Coop._

_Coop smiled. "So mote it be!"_

_The whole congregation stood up and all said. "So mote it be!" _

_Coop smiled again and looked at the two people standing in front of him. "By the power vested in me and my quick and last minuet training, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt Halliwell kiss your bride!"_

'Wyatt!'

* * *

"Wyatt!"

A scream filled the air causing the sleeping witchlighter to jump and sit bolt up right in his bed, looking around he saw through half sleepy eyes as his new wife was thrown against the far away wall. Shaking the sleep from his head he quickly threw his right hand out while he jumped out of bed, the duvet falling to the floor.

They had been away for seven days and out of those seven days there had only been four peaceful days, that's all they could manage, four days! Rushing over to where Kayla lay on the floor Wyatt lifted his right hand again and watched in satisfaction as the man dressed in black became nothing but a pile of ash of the floor. Getting down on his knees, he gently rolled his wife over. Panic overcame him when he saw the drops of red blood fall onto the cream coloured carpet below them.

"Kayla?" Wyatt said fearfully as he moved her closer to him. Gently Wyatt lifted her head up and found the source of blood, the large gash on the side of her head. Holding his left hand out over the wound he watched as the bright golden light escaped from his palm and magically stitched up Kayla's fair skin leaving nothing behind.

The light faded from Wyatt's hand as the wound vanished, he watched with baited breath as Kayla let out a small groan signalling she was in fact still breathing. With a relieved smile he watched as her eyes opened and her beautiful brown orbs gazed back up at him.

"Hi." Kayla said quietly.

"Hey." Wyatt said as he pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling Kayla's arms wrap around him, Wyatt placed a kiss on her temple allowing his lips to linger longer than they needed. "Are you ok?" Wyatt asked as he pulled back to examine her.

Kayla nodded her head causing her messy brown curls to bounce. "Fine I think." She said rubbing the side of her head. "Did we get them?" She asked.

Wyatt looked at her confused. "_Them_?" He asked. "I only saw…"

"Look out!" Kayla cried as she jumped forward causing Wyatt to fall onto his back and her to land on top. A silver athame flew above their heads, landing in the cream coloured wall.

"Athame!" Wyatt shouted moving his hand from where he lay with his wife on top of him. The two watched as the shower of orbs flew towards the second demon.

Kayla looked away as bright column of flames appeared, swallowing the demon whole. A second pile of ash appeared on the floor causing her to sigh and roll off Wyatt. The young woman lay on her back looking up at the ceiling a frown on her face, one that didn't disappear when Wyatt's face came into view.

Reaching forward Wyatt brushed a loose strand of Kayla's hair back off her face before stroking her cheek soothingly, he could see she was thinking about something. "Talk to me baby." He said softly.

Kayla let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Wyatt tightly, taking it as a signal Wyatt orbed both of them off the floor and back onto the cream and caramel coloured bed that sat opposite the balcony. Once her back hit the soft mattress, Kayla eased her grip on her new husband but only a little. Wyatt stayed leaning over Kayla and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's ok." He said softly.

"No it's not." Kayla whispered sadly as Wyatt pulled back. "It's not ok." She said as the tears gathered in her eyes. "Just when I thought everything was ok…when I thought you were safe," Wyatt frowned. "We get attacked by demons hell-bent on killing you. All because they don't want you to become a Charmed One." Kayla moved to get up but Wyatt stopped her by pinning her down on the bed.

"Hey you're not going anywhere." Wyatt told her with a serious look. "Four days without being attacked is a new record. It's just evil's way with dealing. Besides, you're not meant to worry about keeping me safe." Wyatt leaned forward and kissed Kayla softly. "That's my job." He whispered against her lips.

"We never can catch a break huh?" Kayla said with a small sigh.

"Careful, you might just end up sounding like my Mom and you've only been married a week." Wyatt said with a laugh. Kayla laughed a little too causing Wyatt to smile. "Besides, when you married me, you married the demons too...sadly."

"I know." Kayla replied with a sigh. "I just hope the demons die down a little once you're turned into a Charmed One. Scare them into goodness."

"I wish." Smiling, Wyatt climbed back over to his spot and lay on his back pulling Kayla into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens I'm never going to leave you." He promised. "I love you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Kayla said as she snuggled in closer to him. "I love you too."

* * *

A shower of blue and white lights appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, it faded leaving a young girl with long blonde hair behind. Looking around she was surprised to find the room was empty, she had kind of been hoping someone would have been around to help her with her slight problem. The attic was still a little cluttered, a pile of boxes still had to be moved meaning there _should_ have been someone around to help. Getting a really bad feeling, the young girl walked over to where the Book of Shadows sat and began to turn it's old pages looking for the spell she needed. Finding it she looked down at the words and smiled, so far so good…

…A sudden chill filled the air causing her to look up in dread. Her grey-blue eyes watched transfixed as the blurry shape came into view before coming more prominent. She recognised the sick grin. Covering her head with her hands she dropped to the floor, a loud terrified scream escaping her lips as she did so. Crackling and smashing filled the air around her as damage was inflicted on the almost tidy room. Lifting her hand to her mouth she blew hard, a stream of ice appeared and went towards the evil being. Sadly, just as she had predicted her power had no effect on him. Another scream escaped her lips as she was forced to roll out of harms way as the electricity came flying towards her.

The floorboards groaned and creaked as the cavalry made their way up stairs, Chris froze in the door way for a moment as he realised what was going on. Seeing the ghostly figure turn towards him, Bell and Ebony, Chris threw his hand out quickly but found that his powers didn't work. "Duck!" Chris cried as he dropped to the floor pulling the girls down with him. The sparks of electricity flew over their heads and hit the wall the attic stairs sat beside.

"Adrianna!" Bell called as she watched the ghost raise his hands and fire at the young blonde in the attic. Getting back to her feet Bell threw her hands out and watched in satisfaction as one of her sonic blasts managed to slow the ghost, his attack failing to reach the young Halliwell witchling.

Adrianna Jade Halliwell, youngest daughter to Prue Halliwell and Andy after he had become a whitelighter, baby of the family, got back to her feet with the help of her older cousin Chris and good friend Ebony, the three witches stood watching as Bell battled with the ghostly figure who had been causing a lot of trouble. Chris quickly looked her over, checking for any injuries. Spying a cut on the base of her neck, he held his hand out and quickly healed her before turning to assess the problem at hand.

"Adrianna, how did this happen?" Ebony asked.

Adrianna shrugged. "I don't know." She answered. "I went to China Town for Jason, like he asked and then found myself being followed by him."

Chris turned to his little cousin, he still found it hard to believe she was his Aunt Prue's daughter. The only thing she shared with her mother physically was the colour of her eyes. Her hair was blonde, making her look more like Wyatt than anyone else. People who didn't know the Halliwells thought Wyatt and Adrianna were brother and sister, something the cousins found rather funny. "Do you know who he is?" Chris asked.

"Bad news by the looks of things." Ebony commented as she looked at the page in the book.

"You have been spending _way too_ much time with Henry!" Bell commented as she avoided another attack.

Adrianna shook her head, she didn't know who he was.

"Crap, we need his bones or another ghost to say the spell." Chris explained. "Bell!" Chris shouted as he watched his girlfriend being hit by the shock of electricity bringing back a rather horrible and painful memory.

Thankfully the bolt caught her shoulder leaving her more or less alright. "I'm ok!" Bell called as she cradled her wounded shoulder. "Ideas people!" She called throwing her hand back out again. She hated having one of the only powers that effected ghosts.

"Can't you use that funky little power of yours and call us a ghost?" Ebony asked. "After all that's _your _thing."

"But I can't control it yet." Adrianna told the phoenix.

"You could try!" Ebony said as she threw an energy ball at the ghost for good measure. It had little effect on him.

"That's like asking a monkey to roller-skate!" Adrianna cried.

"What?" Chris asked confused. He frowned when he saw the ghost move to attack his girlfriend. "Come on A.J, there's gotta be something you can do." He begged.

Adrianna sighed and closed her eyes over tightly, trying to recall something that might help her, she had nothing! Going for what her mother had told her to do, Adrianna closed her eyes over and tried to tap into her undeveloped and unused power. In the future she was meant to be able to control and summon ghosts, help spirits move onto the afterlife so the power was there, she just had to find it.

Stretching her hand out, Chris and Ebony took their eyes off of Bell and the ghost for a moment to watch in amazement as a stream of white smoky light appeared from Adrianna's hand, it moved and dropped to the floor before forming the outline of a person. Opening her eyes Adrianna watched confused as a figure formed, but they had no face or features, they were just a person made from smoke.

"Shit." Adrianna cursed as she walked round to the book. Reaching out she watched as the figure took a hold of her hand. "Say this with me…if you can." She said, not knowing if the figure had a mouth.

"Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit,

Take this soul,

Banish this evil!"

The gang watched as the evil ghost suddenly let out a scream before disappearing from the attic, Bell blew out a breath and sank back down to the floor exhausted. Chris quickly rushed over with Ebony at his side to heal her. Smiling Adrianna looked to the ghost she had almost-conjured. "Thank you." She said. The figure disappeared after nodding it's head once.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked as he hugged Bell tightly.

Bell nodded her head against his chest. "Fine." She looked at Adrianna. "Nice work A.J."

"Ok." Ebony said looking around the messed up room. "We really need to clean up in here before Piper comes home and has a cow."

Bell nodded her head in agreement. "Lets _not_ tell her about this ok?"

Chris, Adrianna and Ebony nodded their heads and set off to tidy up. Chris pulled his girlfriend back to her feet and placed a kiss on her cheek before tidying up.

* * *

Eight o'clock came rolling round faster than everyone had thought it would. The family had been busy all day trying to get ready for the important ceremony which was set to take place at midnight. The troops were meant to be arriving any moment meaning the finishing touches were being added inside the Manor. Placing a kiss on his wife's cheek, Leo Wyatt left their bedroom while Piper continued to get ready and walked down the stairs listening to the music blasting from his daughter's bedroom and tying his silk blue tie as he did so. He was dressed in smart black pants and shoes and wore a light blue shirt with matching tie. His wife had a strict dress code for the night, everyone _must_ look smart. Reaching the hall floor after stepping down the last step Leo allowed his eyes to wander as he looked at the brightly coloured décor and the large table setting that had been set out. Since Piper and Mel were still upstairs getting changed, ment he was in charge for the next few minutes.

He couldn't believe the day had finally come. After all the years of teaching and hoping, the day had finally arrived, tonight at the most magical hour in the day his three wonderful children would be passed the family torch and it would be up to them to continue the family tradition. Leo didn't want to admit it in case he got slapped by his wife but he was excited. He was excited for his children. When the girls were still performing their Charmed duties he had often been left at home with the children and they had asked why they weren't allowed to help fight the bad guys. They had been taken out of rooms and kept out of harms way so their child-innocence remained. Leo could remember their first vanquish, Wyatt had only been eight, nearly nine years old at the time and Chris had just turned seven. While that had been rather exciting for Leo he remembered the stress and pain they all went through. It was after that ordeal that the sisters decided that perhaps it was time to let the children start learning about their heritage and start practising their powers.

Leo had really enjoyed teaching his sons and daughter how to use their powers, he had enjoyed helping his nieces and nephew embrace their gifts and as that chapter of his life came to an end, he only hoped he would have the honour of teaching the next set of Halliwells that would arrive. Leo was proud of everyone in the newest generation of Halliwells and he knew that each of them would do amazing things with their gifts. After all, they were the future of magic.

Hearing the familiar jingling that followed with a shower of orbs caused Leo to turn and look down towards the front door, sometimes he wondered why they even bothered to have a front door. No one used it. A smile appeared on his face when the orbs disappeared leaving behind his eldest son and his brand new daughter-in-law. Stepping forward Leo hugged Kayla tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and hugging his son, pulling back he smiled at the couple brightly.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Leo asked.

Wyatt nodded his head, a grin on his face. "Yeah it was fantastic!"

Kayla's smile was less bright, but she smiled and nodded her head all the same. "It was great."

Leo looked at her slightly worried, glancing at Wyatt he caught his son's shake of the head and decided to leave it for the moment.

"Leo!" Piper's voice floated down from upstairs. "Who's there?" She called.

Leo smiled and looked up the stairs to see if he could see his wife, sure enough she was standing at the top of the stairs putting in her earrings. "The honeymooners." He called with a smile.

Piper smiled. "Be down in a moment. Mel!" Piper called as she walked away from the stairs causing the three people in the downstairs hall to laugh.

"No one else is here yet." Leo said taking Kayla's jacket and hanging it up in the hall closet. "Can I get you guys a drink?" He asked.

"Don't worry I got it." Wyatt said placing a kiss on Kayla's head before walking off into the kitchen.

Leo and Kayla began talking away as they walked towards the kitchen, following Wyatt. Leo listened while Kayla told him stories of what herself and Wyatt had gotten up to during their honeymoon, of course leaving out all of the demonic trouble they had.

A cloud of white smoke, that looked like a white version of the Angel of Death's method of transport arrived in the now empty hallway of the Manor it faded leaving a young girl behind. Looking around quickly the girl with dark chocolate coloured hair looked around, so far so good. Reaching into the little silver bag that was around her shoulder she took out a glass bottle filled with a green liquid. After spending a whole day vanquishing demons she had found that evil really didn't get the message, and so on her way over to her Aunt's house she found herself being followed by a group of low level pains.

Seeing the air dance by the door she took aim and waited until all of the demons had shimmered in, there were at least five of them. Quickly she threw the potion at the demon who seemed to be team leader and watched in satisfaction as he turned to flames. The other demons looked pissed, looking at the young girl some powered up energy balls while the others moved forwards, she was in for it now. Squinting her eyes the girl sent two of the three energy balls back to their senders. The third glowing ball came towards her and she had no choice but to dive out of the way, the ball however still hit her as she hit the wooden floor.

"Help!" The young girl called as more demons appeared.

The floorboards creaked as someone ran down the stairs, Mel appeared in the midst of the battle and watched in horror as an energy ball came flying towards her head. Ducking quickly the energy ball flew over her head going for her father who had appeared from the kitchen with Wyatt and Kayla. Wyatt threw his hand out and the energy ball went back to the demon who had sent it. Kayla quickly began throwing her own energy balls at the demons who kept appearing while Wyatt sent the stray ones back.

Standing up Mel flicked her fingers and smiled with satisfaction as the demons blew up one by one. Turning to the side she watched as the young girl got back to her feet beside her, both girls shared a smile before turning back to face the demons who just kept appearing. Evil really didn't want the new Charmed Ones to be christened.

The smile that had been on her face all day finally died as she quickly made her way down the stairs. She watched in horror as the last of what appeared to be a large group of demons were vanquished in the hallway of her home leaving the witches who had been taking part looking rather tired. Walking down the last of the stairs Piper's eyes caught the demon who snuck out of the living room and was heading towards her son with an athame. Quickly she lifted her hands and froze the demon, breathing out a breath of relief.

Wyatt looked at his mother and turned following her gaze, the twice-blessed jumped slightly when he saw the demon frozen directly behind him. Athame ready to strike.

"Oh my god." Kayla mumbled wide eyed as Leo placed a comforting arm around her.

Taking the knife out of his grubby hand Wyatt stabbed it in the demon's chest and watched as he turned to a column of flames. "Is everyone alright?" Wyatt asked handing the athame to his father so Leo could dispose of it before the others arrived. Kayla stepped forward, out of Leo's arms and hugged Wyatt tightly, this was doing nothing for her growing nerves.

"Yes." Came the chorus of replies, but there was one answer that caused the eldest in the next generation to frown.

"No." The young girl said from her spot next to Mel.

Piper descended the last of the stairs and walked over to the young girl she frowned when she saw the state her right shoulder was in, a bloody hole was present and the crimson liquid was beginning to flow down her arm making an awful mess, not to mention it looked very painful. "Oh, Penny." Piper said as she waved Wyatt over. "Don't worry sweetie we'll get you fixed up in no time."

The young girl, Penelope Jane Halliwell, looked at her aunt sadly. That stupid demon had ruined her favourite top. She had worn it specially for her cousins' magical christening and it got ruined. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. Penelope was Prue and Andy's eldest child, their very special little girl who was a miracle in her own right. Born from Charmed One and Ghost. Although she and her sister Adrianna hadn't existed before the family had saved Prue, everyone loved them very much. Their memories had been altered and it was as if Penelope and Adrianna had been there their whole lives. Born on the same day as Henry Jr, Penelope and Henry had a very strong bond, they were best friends. Having another two witches in the family meant the Next Generation's total was eleven and it was a strong set of eleven witches.

Wyatt took his hands away once the golden light had faded and he smile in satisfaction, although he hadn't been able to save Penelope's top, he had managed to save her shoulder. Smiling he placed a kiss on her temple and placed an arm around her shoulders as she stood frowning. "What am I meant to wear now?" Penelope asked.

Kayla looked to Wyatt a smile had appeared on her face, she nodded and her husband got the secret message. Without saying anything Wyatt dropped his hold on his cousin and orbed a pink coloured package into his arms. "Here." He said with a smile handing it over. "You can open your present just now." He said with a smile.

"Present?" Penelope asked confused.

Kayla nodded. "We bough everyone a present." She said with a smile. Looking to Mel she said; "You don't get to open yours until later."

The young female pouted dramatically. "No fair!" She huffed.

Penelope excitedly pulled at the brightly coloured paper and handed it to her Aunt as she tore it away. A gasp escaped her gloss covered lips as she looked down at the sparkly pink top that had appeared before her. Out of all the Halliwell girls, Penelope was perhaps the most girly one _ever_. Prue didn't know how on earth that had happened. Penelope loved sparkles and she loved pink, it was her favourite colour. Growing up, when buying clothes for her they had to have sparkles or pink on them somewhere otherwise she would not wear them. Now that she was older, the obsession had calmed down a little but she was still a pink girl.

Lifting her top up by the straps, it unfolded to show that it was a pink babydoll top with sparkles under the bust. Smiling she looked at her eldest cousin and placed a kiss on his cheek before giving one to Kayla. "Thank you so much!" Penelope said excitedly. "I love it!"

"We saw it and couldn't resist." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Penelope said again.

Smiling at her cousin Mel took a hold of her hand and pulled her upstairs so she could go and get changed. Piper shook her head at the girls and walked over to hug her son and daughter-in-law. She hadn't seen them for a week and she was so glad to have them back home.

"I've missed you two so much." She told them, pulling away from Wyatt.

"We were only away for a week Mom." Wyatt told her with a smile.

"One week too many." Piper said with a childlike pout on her face.

Hearing the doorbell caused Leo to smirk slightly, maybe they did need a front door after all. He moved forwards to answer it but Kayla stopped him, she walked over towards the brown coloured door. Her black heels clicking off the floor as she did so. Smoothing out the imaginary crinkles in her red strapless dress Kayla reached over and opened the front door to reveal the sea of Halliwells.

Phoebe, Prue and Paige let out a squeal of excitement and rushed forward nearly knocking Kayla to the floor. Laughing Kayla hugged back the three women and shuffled to the side so the others could be let in the house. Spying their nephew, the three sisters legged it over to where Wyatt was standing and pounced on him. Laughing filled the air as everyone watched Wyatt being killed by his three psychotic aunts.

* * *

After eating the wonderful meal Piper had spent the whole day preparing the family and their close friends left the dining room, leaving the dishes for afterwards, heading up to the attic. It was quarter to midnight and the very final touches had to be made before the ceremony would take place. Piper led the troops up the stairs and asked Ebony and Dylan to help set up the candles and Jason to fetch the lighter.

The gang filled into the attic leaving Wyatt, Chris and Mel outside the room for a few moments so they could speak.

Wyatt looked at his little brother and sister with a smile on his face, he was insanely proud of them both. It was strange to think this day had finally arrived, after going through everything with Vivien, saving Prue, rewriting history, saving Kayla and Bell he never thought the day would come.

"You two ready?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so." Chris said taking a breath. "It's kinda scary, I mean we're taking over now." Wyatt nodded his head. "That's it, Mom and the Aunts' run is finally over."

"Chris stop." Mel said as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her purple coloured dress. "You're making me feel sick."

Wyatt and Chris looked at their sister strangely. "Nervous?" They asked in unison causing a few laughs to fill the air.

Mel glared at her brothers. "Yes." She said her face falling. "I don't think I can do this." She said chewing her lip.

"Mel, we've been over this." Wyatt said softly. "You can do it."

Chris nodded his head. "You're a true Charmed One. You proved that all your life but you finally proved it to _yourself _this year. You've even got your own vanquishing spells in the Book of Shadows. Without them, he wouldn't be standing here today..."

"Ready to accept our destiny, I know." Mel said causing her brothers to smirk. "I'm still allowed to be scared."

"I know baby girl." Wyatt said placing his arm around her. "But there's no need for it, me and Peanut are always going to have your back."

Chris nodded his head and joined in the hug. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks guys." Mel whispered into her brothers' embrace as the three of them stood together drawing strength from each other.

Hearing a cough caused the three Halliwell-Wyatt siblings to pull apart, Charlie winked at them and beckoned them into the attic. They held hands walking into the attic, ready to take on the world.

Piper opened the book and turned through the pages, her hands were trembling slightly as she did so. Taking a deep breath she looked up to where her children stood talking in a little huddle, hands joined, looking at their faces she saw they were as nervous as she was. She was so proud of her babies, they were still the greatest thing she had done in her life and they always would be. Stopping on the right page she looked over at Leo who hushed everyone. Silence descended over the attic adding to everyone's nerves. Taking a breath to steady herself, Piper waited a beat before she began to cast the spell that would officially start off the ceremony.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide." Piper looked up from the book and watched as the spirit of Penny Halliwell appeared in the centre of the candles. "Hey Grams." Piper said with a smile.

Penny looked around the room with a wide smile on her face, they had finally made it. It was such a nice sight to see the whole family gathered with their closest friends in the room. "Hello my darlings." Penny said her eyes falling on Wyatt, Chris and Mel. "Shall we start?" She asked.

Piper moved to stand away from the book but Penny shook her head. "Piper, you're mother of the next Charmed Ones. Would you please assist me?" Penny asked.

Everyone looked at Grams slightly shocked, the older woman always loved taking charge of these sort of things. Piper nodded her head and moved to stand beside her Grandmother in front of the Book of Shadows. The two females joined their hands and began to cast.

"I call forth from space and time,

The matriarchs from the Halliwell line,

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,

Our family's spirit without end." Penny and Piper cast. Everyone watched as the swirls of bright white lights arrived in the room and disappeared leaving every Halliwell witch that had come before them, Patty arriving last.

Victor and Sam both smiled at their old love before smiling at each other, their eyes falling onto their grandchildren.

All fell silent as every set of eyes fell on Wyatt, Chris and Mel. Daryl quickly turned off his camera to make sure there would be no photographic evidence that could lead to the exposure of magic. Looking at her husband Sheila took the camera off of him and placed it down on the table behind her, the lens facing the wall. Danny and Drew looked at their parents laughing lightly at them before looking back at the Halliwells.

The three Halliwell-Wyatt siblings stood grinning at each other, Mel standing safely between her brothers holding onto their hands tightly. She couldn't believe she had made it, she had finally made it to the attic with her brothers to accept their destiny as siblings.

"Phoebe, Paige please join us over here." Penny said casting a smile to her other two granddaughters. The two sisters walked over and linked hands with Piper before turning to look at Wyatt, Chris and Mel. The young witches swapped positions so they were in order of age, Chris ending up in the middle. Piper stood in front of Wyatt, Phoebe in front of Chris and Paige in front of Mel. Piper had tears in her eyes as she looked at her babies, her children were all grown up, there was no denying it now.

"Girls," Penny continued. "Please begin."

The tears were already threatening to fall, Piper took a deep breath and took a hold of her eldest son's hands. She squeezed them tightly. Smiling at him brightly she began, "I Piper Halliwell, pass the Halliwell power to you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Piper's voice cracked a little as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Wyatt looked at her, his own eyes watering. He smiled at her and Piper found the strength to carry on, she had to, for her children. "M-may you use it for good and use it wisely." Piper smiled and leaned forward giving her eldest son a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom." Wyatt whispered. Once they pulled back Wyatt took a hold of Piper's hands again and looked at his Mom with a large smile on his face.

Phoebe laughed a little and sniffed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so excited and happy for her nephews and niece. Although being Charmed had it's downsides, there were plenty of upsides that made it all worth while. Phoebe took a hold of Chris' hands and began to recite. "I Phoebe Halliwell, pass the Halliwell power to you, Christopher Perry Halliwell. May you use it for good and use it wisely." Phoebe, like her big sister leaned forward and gave Chris a kiss and hug.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe." Chris whispered as his Aunt hugged him. They pulled away and looked to the young ones at the end of the line.

Mel grinned at her youngest Aunt as Paige looked at her with a warm smile and slightly teary eyes. Paige, crying also, squeezed Mel's hands tightly as she began. "I Paige Matthews, pass the Halliwell power to you, Melinda Patricia Halliwell. May you use it for good and use it wisely." Paige said with a smile.

"Thank you." Mel said before leaning forward and hugging her aunt tightly.

Penny smiled at her great-grandchildren and stepped away from where she stood at the Book of Shadows. "If you would please cast the spell." She told them.

The Halliwell-Wyatt siblings walked over and stood in front of the Book of Shadows. The magical wind turned the pages to the first spell in the front of the book before disappearing. Taking a hold of her brother's hands Mel stood in between them and glanced down before looking up at them.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked.

Chris and Mel nodded their heads. "More than ready." Mel said with a smile.

In true Halliwell fashion the three siblings began to cast in perfect unison. "Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient powers.

Bring your power to we siblings three,

We want the power, give us the power."

Everyone in the attic watched with smiles as a bright white light appeared around the three siblings, looking down they watched as the book closed itself. Placing their hands down on the cover Wyatt, Chris and Mel cast their first spell as the new Charmed Ones. "The power of three will set us free,

The power of three will set us free,

The power of three will set us free!" The siblings watched with smiles as the triqutra on the front of the book began to glow bright orange, their hands glowing the same.

"L-ladies and gentlemen," Penny Halliwell said her voice full of emotion. "I present to you, the second generation of Charmed Ones! Blessed Be!"

Claps and cheers of 'Blessed Be!' filled the air. The adults stood and watched with smiles on their faces as the next generation rushed over to hug the new Charmed Ones.

Piper stood with tears running down her cheeks as Leo pulled her into his arms. She watched with a smile as Bell and Kayla kissed their men congratulating them on their success and Mel being squished by the girls. Leaning into Leo's chest she let him rock her gently.

"Are you ok honey?" He asked with a proud smile on his face.

Piper nodded her head. "I'm fine." She said with a smile as she watched her children.

"Don't worry so much Piper." Leo said softly. "Something tells me they're going to be fine. _All _of them."

She knew that they were strong enough to make it through whatever the world threw at them. The future of magic was in safe hands as far as she was concerned. With three Witchlighters, three Cupids, two Mediators and the New Charmed Ones evil was going to have a very tough time surviving. "I know." Piper said with a smile.

Mel walked over to her mother and father with her brothers following and Leo opened his arms pulling his daughter into the hug. "I am so proud of you." Piper whispered she pulled back and looked at her sons. "I am so proud of you all."

"Thanks Mom." Wyatt said with a smile. "Just remember that when the world goes to hell."

Piper and Leo let out a laugh at their son's antics and shook their heads before hugging all three of their children again.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

The air in the attic was still, the only sound she could hear were the small relaxed breaths coming from her left. Her eyes looked over the entry she had written shortly after the battle with Billie and Christy, so much had changed since then and she thought it was only right to add a little more to her entry. Placing the pen down on at her side she let out a contented sigh. Hearing a little sniff she turned her head and watched with a smile on her face, finally he was asleep, poor little thing loaded with the cold.

Hearing the floorboards creak Piper looked up from her spot on Aunt Pearl's sofa, smiling she watched as her children walked into the room with determined yet tired looks on their faces. Closing the book over in her lap, Piper stood and took the family airloom back to the centre of the room where she placed it down on the podium.

"Everything alright?" Piper asked.

Wyatt nodded his head and began pulling out potion ingredients. "Just a few darklighters." He told her.

"And a few demons." Chris said as he cleared the top of the table and placed the map of the city down on the top of it.

"I see." Piper said with a smile as she watched her daughter flick through the book at her side. She watched with pride as her three children went about their work. It was strange and terrifying to sit back and watch someone else do all of the demon fighting for a change, it was also nice to have all of the free time.

"Got him." Mel said brightly looking up from the Book of Shadows. "Upper level demon guys, power of three spell." She announced.

Mel walked past her mother with a smile on her face and grabbed a piece of paper and pen before walking back over to the book to copy down the spell.

Piper felt like a stranger in her own attic. Hearing the familiar sound of orbs Piper turned and looked to the doorway to see Henry Jr orb in with a young man, one of his charges. "Have you guys got darklighters on your tails?" He asked.

"Yup." Wyatt said throwing a handful of salt into the potion he was concocting.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes. "So I can assume it's your fault my charge was suddenly ambushed."

Chris looked up from the map as he held onto the scrying crystal. "Connor was attacked too?" He asked. "Well this is fantastic! Not only have we lost a witch but other witches are being attacked as well."

"Uh Chris," The young man Connor said softly. "I'm a whitelighter."

"Right, sorry." Chris said before looking back at the map. "It's been a long day and I'm loosing my mind."

Henry Jr quickly ordered his charge not to move from that spot and walked over to where Wyatt stood, he watched him intently as he threw different ingredients into the pot.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a flash of pink light, letting out a small sigh Piper smiled at the youngest Halliwell Cupid. "Hello Skye." She said. "Welcome to kayos, what can I do you for?" She asked.

Skye laughed at her Aunt's antics. "I actually need some ginger, we've run out." She explained.

"Demon trouble?" Piper asked.

Skye pondered for a moment. "I guess you could call it that." Seeing her aunt's confused look Skye sighed and decided to explain. "Possessed ex-girlfriend trying to kill a charge." She said walking over to Wyatt who was standing holding his hand out with the jar of ginger. Skye walked over and took it, smiling brightly. "Thanks Wy." She turned and looked at Piper. "Dinner tonight at seven right?"

Piper nodded her head. "As always."

Skye smiled and looked to her cousins. "Happy vanquishing!" She said before disappearing in another flash of pink light.

"Ok I think we have…" Mel was cut off as she was thrown back into the windows. Thankfully the glass didn't crack and the young witch fell to the floor without ending up outside.

Turning round Wyatt and Chris watched as darklighters orbed into the attic and the one who had thrown Mel became visible. Quickly Henry Jr rushed over to help his cousin while Chris sent the first attack back. Piper sighed and lifted her hands, quickly she began to blow up the darklighters since the room happened to be filled with half-whitelighters and one full whitelighter. One of the darklighters fired their crossbow and the arrow went straight for Connor, the new whitelighter orbed out of harms way and Chris sent the arrow flying back into the darklighter's chest vanquishing him on the spot.

Watching in anger Wyatt quickly held his hand out towards the man dressed in black who had gotten far too close to the bassinet by the sofa for his liking and fried him with a blast of orange energy. Turning he grabbed the potion from the table and threw the pot outwards as he hadn't had time to bottle the liquid.

Mel, who was now back on her feet thanks to Henry Jr stood beside her mother and blew up while Henry Jr and Chris countered the darklighters attacks with their telekinesis. The green liquid splashed on the darklighters and the sound of screaming filled the attic as every single one of them exploded in a shower of dark coloured orbs.

"Is everyone ok?" Henry Jr asked as another kind of screaming started.

Dropping her hands, Piper quickly made her way over to the bassinet beside the sofa. She stopped at the side and bent over carefully picking up the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket from inside it. "Shh, it's ok." She said softly. "It's ok baby."

Wyatt looked at his mother wordily and quickly made his way over to where she was standing. "Is he alright?" He asked as he walked over and stopped to look at the baby in his mother's arms.

"He's fine." Piper answered with a smile. "Just got a little fright."

"Hey little guy." Wyatt said in a child-like voice as Piper passed the little precious bundle over to him. "It's ok, we got them. We got the bad guys." Wyatt bounced the baby softly before placing a kiss on his forehead. The screaming sobs quieted down to faint little sniffs.

"What's going on?" Prue asked as she stepped into the attic with a little girl in her arms. Seeing Wyatt comforting the small sobbing baby caused her to stop and watch in wonder for a moment before walking over to Chris and passing over the little girl.

"Hi baby!" Chris said brightly causing the one year old to giggle at her father.

"Darklighters." Mel answered her Aunt. "Perry got a fright when we vanquished them." She explained from where she was standing holding the scrying crystal over the map. "Guys, Stacey is at Golden Gate Park." She said looking up after the crystal had dropped.

"I guess that means we're leaving." Wyatt said sadly. Thankfully his son had stopped crying and was now looking up at him with a happier expression on his small face. "Bye Perry." Wyatt said as he placed his son back in his grandmother's arms. "See you soon buddy." He placed a kiss on Perry's forehead before placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem." Piper said with a smile. "We have lots of fun don't we little guy?"

Prue smiled and watched as Chris said goodbye to his daughter. "Bye Hope," He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Be good for Grandma and Aunt Prue." He placed Hope back into Prue's arms and kissed his aunt on the cheek. "Thanks for watching her."

Prue smiled. "I love spending time with my great-niece. Oh, Bell said that her and Kayla would be back later than they had said."

"Oh?" Wyatt said looking confused.

"They're taking Leo and the boys out for dinner. Something about it wasn't fair making Grandpa go shopping with them." Prue said with a laugh.

Chris smiled at Prue and his mother, and walked over to stand with his brother and sister. Henry Jr smiled at his Aunts. "I know you're already babysitting but can you please watch Connor for me?" He asked. "I'm gonna go and grab Charlie, Gracie, Adrianna and Penelope so we can meet Wyatt, Chris and Mel at Golden Gate Park."

"Sure." Prue said with a smile, she loved helping us much as she could. Plus Henry's charge was a nice young man who liked to play with the kids.

"Is that wise?" Piper asked. "After all, you're all half-whitelighter."

"Mom…" Mel said looking at her.

"What?" Piper asked. "You are! You might not have any powers but that blood is there."

Henry Jr frowned, he hadn't thought about that. "I'll get Ebony and Jason too." He told his aunt. "Hell, if I need to I'll go to Scotland and drag Dylan's ass back to these wonderful United States!"

"Henry." Mel scorned. "Watch your language in front of my niece and nephew." she told him

"They're my niece and nephew too, they're gonna call me Uncle Henry when they can talk." He told them. "Bye kiddos."

"Bye sweeties." Mel said blowing a kiss to Perry and then one to Hope. Hope laughed and buried her head into the side of Prue's neck. She was really shy, nothing like Chris or Bell.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his sister and cousin. "The joys of having such a close family." He said causing them to frown.

Henry Jr looked over at Connor and lifted a finger at him. "Behave, no orbing, no _nothing _until I get back got it?" He asked. Connor just stood there looking at him. "I mean it, that's Piper Halliwell. She will not hesitate to blow you up." With those words of warning Henry Jr disappeared leaving to get the girls, Ebony and Jason.

"Be back soon." Chris told his mother and Aunt as he linked hands with Mel and Wyatt and orbed out with them.

"He tells me that all the time." Connor said as he cooed Hope. "Hey little girly, how are you?"

Hope giggled at Connor and grabbed a hold of his hand, Piper and Prue smiled at the interaction. "Connor honey," Piper said sweetly. "Could you possibly pop over to Billie's and get her?" She asked. "I want to discuss Abby's birthday party."

"Sure Piper, as long as I don't get in trouble for this." Connor said looking at the two women he knew very well.

"Don't worry about Henry." Prue said. "His Mommy will sort him out if he gives you any bother."

Connor laughed and orbed out of the attic to Billie's four blocks over, leaving Prue and Piper behind with Hope and Perry.

Once the last of the orbs had vanished Piper let out a sigh. She looked down at her grandson and pulled the cream blanket round him tighter, admiring the green triqutra that had been stitched onto it, it was modelled after Wyatt's baby blanket. Upon becoming a grandmother Piper had decided to make all of her grandchildren a special baby blanket with their name stitched onto it. Piper's finger lightly brushed against the stitching that read; _'Perry Leonardo.' _

Prue slung her arm around Piper's shoulders as she too looked down at Perry. "Are you ok honey?" She asked looking back up at her sister.

Piper nodded her head. "Fine." She said with a smile. "I better put Perry down for a nap."

"Hope needs her lunch." Prue said with a smile.

The two ageing women walked out of the attic, Prue's free arm still wrapped around Piper's shoulders off to tend to the young Halliwells. Stopping at the attic door Prue let go of Piper and turned to look back into the room Hope turning her head to look also. With a smile Prue watched as the book magically closed itself thanks to the magical wind before closing the attic door herself.

"That'll be you fighting demons one day Hope."

**-The End-**

* * *

**Well this truly is the end! Thank you all so much, please keep checking back with me for updates on the new story and don't forget I'll still be around to read your creations.**

**I hope that your christmas was fab and 2010 brings you everything you want,**

**Until next time,**

**Dreamer xox**


	32. Help! There's an angry Dreamer!

**Help!**

Hey everyone, well I am really sorry that this isn't anything that exciting but I am in a real pickle here. While looking at web pages on the internet, my friend and I found my story _'Living up to the name'_ posted on a charmed spin-off sight named **'BLESSED'** .

Not only was it posted **without** my permission, someone changed the names in it to fit the characters for their own series. I am really pissed off about this and I would love to know if anyone knows how to get in contact with the person who runs this site. If you know could you please leave me a review for this chapter telling me, or email me on FanFic.

Until I get this sorted out, I am afraid that I will not be posting any more fan fiction updates, that includes _Guardians_, in case anything else of my creation is used.

Sorry, but you only have the person who did this to blame.

Dreamer xox

.com


	33. There's a slightly happier Dreamer!

Hi everyone,

Just a quick update, I managed to get in touch with the person who runs Blessed and they are trying to do something about my story being used. Of course I understand that she can't prove who wrote the story originally, even though mine was posted and completed on here before the story appeared on Blessed…sorry that was rather snippy of me. I also understand that the community on Blessed can't control what all of their members post and can't check it all to make sure that it is of their own creation.

I **do not **hold Blessed responsible for what has happened and I encourage you all to keep looking at the site because it is really well put together and has a lot of interesting stuff. Please don't bash them to your friends and stuff, I wasn't trying to bash them in my previous post, I was just simply trying to find out what I could do to get in contact even if I came across as really angry…lol.

Anyway hopefully something will be sorted!

**Also, big shout outs to;**

Lizardmomma, ChickenBake, Dancer96 and FabulousChick13

You guys really rock, thanks for the help and lovely comments you left. =D

I'll update again when I find out what's happening!

Much love,

D x


End file.
